El Dragón Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra
by StormKing Gravity FallenAngel
Summary: Un hombre que vive su destino nacido bajo dos estrellas; la estrella del norte que donde aparece su marca le sigue el caos y la estrella del Dragon Emperador Rojo que atrae poder. El inicio de la leyenda del sucesor #64 del Hokuto Shinken. Issei cassanova, algo pervertido, OP y Badass. IsseixMedakaxKurokaxHarem. Aparecen elementos de Hokuto no Ken como de otros animes (PAUSADO)
1. He vuelto, Medaka-chan

**El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra**

 **Capítulo 1: He vuelto, Medaka-chan**

 **Highschool DxD, Medaka Box, Hokuto no Ken y Souten no Ken así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) o (Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 ** _"Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 ** _[Tekkai]_** **Técnicas**

 **[¿Qué hago aquí?] Algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

 **{Desde hace 2000 años, se transmite una técnica terrible de artes marciales. Su nombre es [Hokuto Shinken]. Bajo la hilera de las 7 estrellas que el [Hokuto Shinken] arrastra las tragedias que suceden. Ahora el actual sucesor es el portador del [Guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo] que carga con el destino de luchar contra el [Vanishing Dragon] y causa** **a todos sus conocidos tener una vida miserable}**

 **\- Saga: El inicio de la leyenda del** **Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken -**

 ***Aparece el logo de "El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra"***

Opening: Hokuto no Ken - Ai wo Tomoridose

 ***Música***

Aparece la cara de Issei en un fundo negro mientras una luz blanca pasa de un lado a otro para que aparezca una luz debajo de su rostro

Se ve como camina una silueta con un atardecer detras de él para que se vea que es Issei con una manta que cubre su cuerpo como su cabeza con una capucha

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ai de sora ga ochite kuru**

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ore no mune ni ochite kuru**

Lanza un golpe mientras aparece la imagen de Ilhan, cambia la imagen para que se vea un cielo con nubes que crea truenos azules y amarillos para que se visualice a Shirohige con los comandantes del [Escuadron Fernir]

Se ve a Issei dando una patada, para que aparezca Dohnaseek, Milett y Kalawaner para que se vean varios excorcistas renegados liderados por Freed.

Aparece Raiser que esta junto a sus siervas mientras se encuentra en una sala sentado en su sofá

 **atsui kokoro kusari de tsunai demo**

 **ima wa muda da yo**

 **jama suru yatsu wa yubisaki hitotsu de daunsa**

Pasa otra escena donde Issei ve desde las montañas la cuidad de Kuoh para que se lanza con una patada viendose brillos de golpes.

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ai de kodou hayaku naru**

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ore no kodou hayaku naru**

Issei libera su [Toki] por lo que rompe su camisa y su chaleco. Los exorcistas lo atacan para que aparezcan en un fondo rojo mientras se deforman para explotar.

 **omae motome samayou kokoro ima**

 **atsuku moete iru**

 **subete tokashi muzan ni tobichiru hazusa**

Issei mueve las manos lentamente haciendo imágenes etéreas de las mismas para lanzar un golpe de tajo. Se ve al sequito Sitri en la entrada de la academia

 **ore to no ai wo mamoru tame**

 **omae wa tabidachi**

 **ashita wo miushinatta**

 **hohoemi wasureta kao nado mitaku wa nai sa**

 **ai wo torimodose**

Se ven varias tomas del rostro y la cabeza de Issei para que se vea a Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno y Koneko preocupadas por Issei mientras Rias suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas para que se vea a Kiba seguir avanzando contra sus enemigo. Aparece el campo donde Issei y Raiser lucharan por la mano Rias para que Issei se lance con una patada contra el Phenex mientras este lanza un puño con su mano cubierta de fuego

\- Academia Kuoh – Cuidad de Kuoh – Japón –

Vemos a un joven alto de cabello café rojizo y ojos amielados usando una armadura roja con gemas vedes frente una armadura plateada sin el yelmo que deja ver a un peli platino con parte de su rostro biónico con el cabello atado en una trenza

\- Después de más de 10 años, nos volvemos a ver, infeliz –

\- Parece ser que has crecido bastante, chiquillo –

\- Ahora, voy a vengar la muerte de mis padres y le llevare a "ellos" tu cabeza…o lo que quede de ti -

Se preguntaran… ¿Qué está pasando?

Bueno este infeliz frente a mi es el asesino de mis padres y a quien he buscado durante mucho tiempo…ahora es momento de ajustar cuentas pendientes

Muchos dirán…es la típica historia de un chico que busca la venganza

Eso sería de no ser por 3 cosas

1.- Estoy casado con mi Sexy Diosa de la Guerra, Medaka Kurokami

2.- Soy un dragón/demonio y siervo de la [Princesa Ruin del Cabello Carmesí], Rias Gremory que también es una de mis novias

3.- Soy poseedor de la [Boosted Gear] como soy el 64° sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]

¿Cómo empezó todo?

Esto se remonta a hace unos años luego de ese fatídico día donde perdí a mi familia y sentía que ya no tenía por qué vivir

Pero cuando creí que era el final…estaba errado, ese solo era el inicio

No será la más grandiosa historia que muchos esperan y no espero que sea alabada…pero este es el relato de cómo un niño creció y llego a ser considerado como el más fuerte de las 3 facciones

\- Cuidad de Kuoh – Japón – Hace 15 años –

Encontramos a un hombre vestido de traje con una chaqueta de cuero que regresaba de su trabajo en una [HARLEY-DAVIDSON STREET 750] cuando vio como varios vándalos rodeaban a un hombre que tiene los ojos rojos y cabello púrpura. Su peinado está cortado en dos mechones laterales con dos ahoges. También tiene una barba de pocos días. Lleva un traje blanco con pantalones, guantes a juego y un moño azul. Él tiene una larga capa azul, oscura y lleva una pipa

\- ¡Danos el dinero o te mueres, bastardo! – Dijo uno de los delincuentes

\- ¿Eso será verdad? – Pregunto el hombre de cabello purpura con mucha seguridad

El hombre de la moto que llevaba un casco tomo su celular de su chaqueta para marcar un número…

\- Cariño, cenen sin mí y dile a Ise que le leeré el cuento de hoy…voy a llegar tarde – Dijo el hombre terminando la llamada para quitarse el casco, acercarse a donde están para saltar con la moto y chocar la llanta encima de unos de los bandalos para bajarse

\- Cabron – Dijo otro delincuente que tenía un bate para que cuando quiera golpear al hombre que salto a ayudar al peli morado excéntrico esquivara el golpe para noquearlo por lo que en un segundo desapareció y apareció dejando a los asaltantes noqueados

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Dijo el hombre que tiene el pelo castaño un poco desordenado corto y una barba en el mentón con una expresión estoica y seria en su cara

\- Si, gracias buen hombre – Dijo el peli morado

\- Eso es bueno, entonces me retiro – Dijo el castaño para tomar su casco y su moto para irse

\- Espere… ¿puedo saber su nombre? – Dijo el peli morado

\- Soy Seth Hyodo – Dijo el castaño

\- Ya veo, me presento soy Kajiki Kurokami –

El identificado como Kajiki Kurokami vio como el nombrado Seth se iba en una moto, deseando volverlo a ver

\- Mansión Kurokami –

Kajiki llego a su casa pero parecía estar feliz a diferencia de otros días donde siempre llegaba cansado o aburrido cosa que noto su actual esposa principal. Una joven mujer que tiene el pelo corto de color blanco y ojos un tanto oscuros. Ella lleva un vestido negro que descubre sus hombros y un kiseru (pipa para fumar japonesa)

\- Cariño… ¿a qué se debe el motivo de tu felicidad? – Pregunto la mujer

\- Nashi, amada mía, hoy conocí a un hombre interesante que me ayudo con los mismos tipos que siempre molestan – Dijo el peli morado – Investiguen todo lo que sepan de Seth Hyodo –

\- Si – Dijo un sirviente mientras que la pareja de casados

\- Casa de los Hyodo –

Seth había llegado a una casa sencilla de dos pisos donde en la sala de la misma, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos jade lo esperaba para que al verlo se levantó del sofá donde estaba para besarlo, y luego de eso subiendo las escaleras mientras que le conto el motivo por el que llego tarde

\- Había oído que esa familia eran unos excéntricos – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Es cierto, pero no se debe de juzgar a las personas si nos la conocemos Lydia – Dijo el castaño

\- Tienes razón – Dijo la identificada como Lydia para que se quede en la entrada viendo como su esposo le está leyendo un cuento a su hijo. Luego de terminar de cenar, fueron a dormir a su habitación

\- Al día siguiente – Mansión Kurokami –

Kajiki y su familia almorzaban en el gran comedor de su casa mientras este leía un dossier con mucho detenimiento puesto que le había llamado la atención en gran medida

\- ¿Qué lees padre? – Dijo un joven de cabello largo color morado con dos ahoges y ojos rojos

\- La información de la persona que me salvo – Respondió el mencionado –

Seth Hyodo

Ascendencia: Japonesa – Germánica – Húngara - Americana

Edad: 28 años

Ocupación: Oficinista

Estado actual: Casado…Una esposa y un hijo -

\- Pues no sé qué le ves a esa persona padre…parece normal – Dijo una chica con la cara vendada y un cuchillo aparentemente clavado en su frente

\- A eso voy – Dijo el hombre – Parece que fue parte del [Escuadrón Fenrir], se sospecha que sea descendiente de la línea sanguínea [Hokuto Soken] –

\- ¡¿[Escuadrón Fenrir]?! – Exclamaron 3 de las 5 personas que se encontraban en el lugar

\- ¿Qué es el [Escuadrón Fenrir]? – Pregunto una niña de 2 años de cabello corto con un ahoge y ojos rojos de forma inexpresiva

\- Es una corporación militar también conocidos como [Belicistas], son un grupo temido de mercenarios que se le conoce como un "escuadrón de asesinos fríos, brutales y carentes de todo rasgo de humanidad como de empatía" – Comenzó a explicar el patriarca de los Kurokami - La existencia de este escuadrón es bien conocida en los Bajos Fondos y en donde han tenido alguna actividad militar. Independientemente de si la gente conoce o no la existencia del escuadrón, ellos mantienen una temible reputación en todo el mundo…ellos fueron quienes han detenido varios intentos de guerras como arrasado grupos terroristas por fuertes sumas de dinero.

Fenrir mantiene actividades en los Bajos Fondos, principalmente la de mercenarios a sueldos. Su actividad más conocida fue parar la [Segunda Guerra Mundial] y el asesinato de Hittler como la destrucción de su ejército además de la caída de varios grupos terroristas del Medio Oriente. La actividad más reciente de este escuadrón es que ellos fueron quienes evitaron la [Gran Tragedia] de [Ultimate Despair] como asesinaron a Junko Enoshima y a sus seguidores en menos de 12 horas.

El grupo acata misiones por dinero y se pondrá del lado que le ofrezca un mayor pago por sus servicios, se pondrán incluso de ambos lados si pueden sacar mayores beneficios aún.

Como escuadrón bélico, el [Fenrir] es conocido por tener un amplio y experto uso de la tecnología. Esta tecnología es tan avanzada que muchos países los quieren y mafias los quieren como aliados por lo que los gobernantes les ofrecen a sus hijas o a las mujeres más bellas de su país para contar con su apoyo. Lo más famoso en su arsenal es el uso de unos zapatos que les permiten mantenerse en el aire y saltar largas distancias como armas electromagnéticas hasta métodos de inutilizar armas nucleares como biológicas y han creado generadores de fusión como un contenedor de plasma…e incluso tienen conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural –

Ante esa revelación 2 de los 3 hijos del hombre de los ahoges se quedaron sin palabras, puesto que no pensaron que existiera tal grupo militar mientras que la menor no esperaba tal información pero la proceso bien

\- También mencionaste algo llamado [Hokuto Soke] que es una línea sanguínea….¿pero en sí que es? – Pregunto el chico de cabello largo

\- La rama de información del [Grupo Kurokami] no reunió mucho por eso no esperen una gran redacción – Dijo el patriarca de esta "peculiar" familia - Era una dinastía de la familia gobernante en la antigua Tierra de Asura, que servían como "un escudo para la Tentei". Shuken, un descendiente esta dinastía llegó a crear [Hokuto Shin Ken] y sus descendientes fueron considerados Hokuto Soke, mientras la línea de Ryūō fueron olvidados de la historia. El Hokuto Soke posee un único [Toshin] (aura del dios de la guerra). Varios de los [Hokuto Soke] se demuestra que tienen una marca de nacimiento en forma de cazo (Osa mayor) grande en sus cabezas…eso fue lo único que encontraron –

\- ¿[Hokuto Shin Ken]? – Pregunto la pequeña nuevamente

\- Es un arte marcial chino antiguo que data de hace más 2000 años, es conocido como el arte asesino definitivo – Decia Kajiki - Se centra en la canalización de la energía de uno en un solo golpe y golpear en el 708 [Keiraku Hiko] también conocido como puntos de acupresión en el cuerpo humano . Estos puntos de presión destruyen al enemigo desde dentro y hace que la víctima de explote, controlar involuntariamente o incapacitado. También se puede utilizar para curar ciertas heridas físicas y psicológicas, tales como la restauración de una persona de voz, la vista o recuerdos, aunque el objetivo principal de [Hokuto Shin Ken] es matar al adversario. Es por eso que solo se transmite a un único sucesor mientras que a los otros que fallaron en ser el poseedor de esa arte marcial se les borra la memoria o se les sella los puños –

\- Padre… ¿tú crees…? –

\- No lo sé hijo, pero sería interesante ver ese arte marcial en persona –

\- Oficina de Seth Hyodo –

La cabeza de la familia Hyodo continuaba en su cubículo como siempre, escribiendo una novela debido a que había terminado su trabajo del mes como entre otros trabajos y como era el vicepresidente de la compañía…no tenía que hacer mucho.

\- Es algo extraño que un tipo de mi edad escriba novelas ligeras como pasatiempo – Se decía el castaño para que recibiera una llama - ¿Qué pasa? –

*Vicepresidente Hyodo, nuestro inversionista principal está aquí* Dijo la secretaria sorprendiendo al mencionado que guardo su documento y lo envió a su correo

\- ¿Se le informo al presidente? – Pregunto el castaño

*No, la persona quiere verlo a usted solamente*

(¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?) - Pensó el castaño para suspirar – Dile que pase –

En ese momento apareció un hombre conocido por el castaño, que al verlo se fue de espaldas

\- Ese es un recibimiento original, Seth-dono –

\- K-Kajiki Kurokami – Dijo el mencionado levantándose - ¿Qué hace aquí? –

\- En verdad me sorprendió saber que trabajabas en una de las empresas del [Grupo Kurokami] – Comento Kajiki para que el castaño buscara entre sus papeles un folio donde efectivamente se leía el nombre mencionado por el sujeto de la pipa de madera

\- ¿A que debemos su visita líder de grupo? – Pregunto el castaño se forma profesional

\- Vamos, vamos…no seas tan forma Seth-dono, después de todos somos amigos – Dijo el peli morado mientras que el castaño tenía una gota detrás de su cabeza

(Creo que tendré que retirar mis palabras y decirle que Lydia que tenía razón) Pensaba el mencionado

\- Creo que me desvíes del tema, vine a invitarte a mi casa este fin de semana – Dijo Kajiki – Para platicar –

\- D-De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño puesto que no perdía nada con ir

\- Puedes llevar a tu familia – Dijo Kajiki dejando la dirección en la mesa para irse

\- Al día siguiente –

Seth junto a su esposa e único hijo habían ido al lugar donde para sorpresa de este, Kajiki lo recibiría con un ataque por lo que el hombre con solo 4 movimientos lo sometió

\- Perdona, es reflejo involuntario – Dijo el castaño ayudando a levantar al peli morado que no parecía molesto

\- Descuida, quería comprobar el potencial de combate del [Divino Destructor Shiva] del [Escuadrón Fenrir] – Dijo Kajiki mientras que la pelirroja estaba sorprendida de que el hombre frente a ellos supiera el secreto de su esposo

\- No preguntare como conseguiste esa información porque sería algo verdaderamente estúpido de mi parte – Dijo Seth para liberar al hombre

\- Como sea, primero cámbiense, el código de vestimenta de este casa requiere que ropa tenga un costo de al menos 10 000 000 yenes – Dijo el hombre de la capa para que los sirvientes les midieran como les dieran unos trajes

\- Jardín de la mansión Kurokami -

Kajiki y Seth veian a sus hijos de la misma edad jugar mientras que la pelirroja platicaba con la peliblanca siendo que la primera estaba un poco abrumada y los niños jugaban pero el castaño noto como la niña tenía una mirada vacía

\- Seth-dono…me preguntaba si usted aceptaría una proposición – Dijo el peli morado

\- Depende que sea, Kajiki-san – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Estaría de acuerdo en comprometer a mi hija Medaka con su hijo? – Dijo el mencionado sorprendido al castaño

\- ¿A qué viene esa proposición? – Pregunto el ex-militar

\- Algo me dice que ese pequeño es como mi hija por lo que será capaz de hacerla sonreír y hacerla feliz – Dijo el hombre de capa

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Pregunto el castaño para que le contara sobre la historia de su hija por lo que el castaño la miro mientras recordaba cómo se sentía tener ese vacío existencial…si no fuera por "él" tal vez hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir y no estaría parado en el lugar donde se encuentra

\- Muchas gracias – Dijo el niño

\- No fue nada, era algo muy sencillo… ¿no sé por qué batallaste con ese acertijo tan fácil? – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Supongo que fue porque quería resolverlo de manera diferente a como lo hizo Tou-san…él siempre dice: "Issei no lo olvides, debes de adaptarte, no esperes a que alguien haga las cosas por ti, hazlo con tus propias manos y descubrirás un camino diferente" – Decia el pequeño – Pero eres asombrosa…súper asombrosa – mientras comenzó a saltar de alegría alrededor de ella

\- No hay nada de asombroso en esto – Dijo la peli morada fríamente – Y ser asombrosa no significa nada…porque mi nacimiento y mi vida no tienen sentido –

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo el niño parando de golpe – Pero Kaa-san dice que todo tiene un significado en este mundo –

\- Entonces dime…- Dijo la peli morada - ¿Por qué nací en este mundo? –

\- Supongo que para hacer feliz a la gente – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a la niña – Acabamos de conocernos… ¡y ya me has hecho feliz!... para eso naciste, para hacer feliz a las personas–

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo la peli morada

\- Issei – Respondió el castaño – Nos acaban presentar – comento confundido

\- Gracias, Ise…gracias por darle sentido a mi vida – Dijo la peli morada para derramar lágrimas por lo que el niño la tomo del rostro para usar sus pulgares limpiando su llanto

\- No llores, Kurokami-chan…te prometo que siempre estaremos junto pase lo que pase y si algún momento nos separamos nunca te olvidare – Dijo el castaño con determinación

\- Medaka-chan – Dijo la pequeña peli morada inflando los mofletes haciéndola ver sumamente adorable

\- ¿Eh? –

\- No me llames por mi apellido, dime Medaka-chan –

\- De acuerdo, Medaka-chan…sé que no soy tan bueno como tú, pero quiero que escuches algo – Dijo el castaño para que tomara una hoja confundiendo a la pequeña – Kaa-san me dijo que solo se la podía tocar a alguien especial…y tú eres esa persona –

(Canción: Oración – Pokemon)

El niño empezó a silbar sobre la hoja tocando una bella melodía que enterneció el corazón de Medaka-chan por lo que al terminar lo abrazo para que fueran con sus padres tomados de las manos, sorprendiendo a ambos progenitores

\- Tou-san – Dijo Issei

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Seth

\- ¿Puedo casarme con Medaka-chan? – Pregunto el niño mientras que la pequeña peli morada estaba sonrojada pero con una sonrisa

\- Jeje…lo lamento hijo pero no se puede porque aún son niños – Dijo el castaño mientras que los dos padres y el pequeño castaño vieron como la peli morada se deprimió preocupando a los hombre Hyodo - Dime, ¿Medaka-chan? – Pregunto para recibir un asentimiento por parte de la niña - ¿Te gustaría casarte con Issei? –

\- Si – Respondió la mencionada con una sonrisa y estrellas en los ojos

\- También le toque la melodía con una hoja que me enseño mamá – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo al hombre puesto que esa canción su esposa siempre decía que era una tradición de su familia tocarla a quien elija uno como su compañero de vida de su familia, cosa que al parecer su esposa no le explico a su hijo

\- Kajiki-san, creo que debemos hablar – Dijo el castaño para que lo siguiera a donde estaban sus esposas para que Medaka e Issei siguieran jugando hasta que después de unos minutos los padres de ambos llegaran donde le explicaron que ellos eran prometidos

\- ¿Qué es prometido? – Pregunto Issei mientras que Medaka estaba con estrellas en los ojos

\- Es una persona que está destinada a casarse con otra, los padres de Medaka-chan y nosotros decidimos comprometerlos – Explico Seth

\- Genial – Dijo el pequeño castaño para que la peli morada se aferraba a él

\- 2 años después – Verano –

\- I-kun…¿en verdad tienes que ir? – Pregunto una Medaka de 5 años haciendo una cara cómica mientras llora

\- Son vacaciones con mi familia, solo será una semana – Dijo el mencionado acariciando la cabeza de la niña con mucho cariño

\- Ten esto – Dijo la peli morada dándole una foto de cuando fueron al parque de diversiones - Te la iba a dar mañana pero creo que es mejor ahora –

\- Gracias Medaka-chan…siempre estaremos junto no importa el tiempo o la distancia…por qué a donde voy tu estás conmigo todo el tiempo – Dijo el castaño mostrando un colguije que estaba a la mitad como se podía ver que se une a la otra mitad para que la mencionada le dé un beso en la mejilla

\- Paris – Francia –

Las vacaciones de la familia Hyodo habían iniciado siendo que visitaron en un día la primera parte del itinerario que preparo su mamá. Sin embargo Seth siempre sintió como si alguien los siguiera, por lo que nunca bajo su guardia…a pesar de estar con su familia

Cuando estaban caminando, por mala lectura del mapa o simplemente Lydia no sabía cómo leerlo, terminaron en un callejón de los barrios bajos

*Me ahorraron el tiempo de estar buscando el momento idóneo para matarlos* Dijo una voz para que apareciera un hombre de aspecto joven con el pelo plateado que está ligado con un peinado de trenzas. Viste con una túnica plateada con accesorios detallados mientras Seth se pone frente a ellos

\- ¿Anata? – Dijo la pelirroja para que el castaño se ponga frente a ellos

\- ¿Quiénes eres? – Pregunto Seth

\- No es nada que te importe, ahora deme lo que tienes dentro – Dijo el peliblanco

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Creo que entonces será a las malas, de todos modos ibas a morir hoy –

Seth se quitó algo del cuello como saco un libro de su chaqueta para dárselo a su esposa junto a una carta

\- Cuando me lance contra él…toma a nuestro hijo y corre lo más que puedas – Dijo el castaño

\- Pero…- Dijo la pelirroja

\- No hay tiempo… ¡llévate a Ise! – Exclamo el castaño para que sacara una bomba de humo casera para que la mujer cargara a su hijo saliendo de ahí para que a unos metros lo dejara en un sitio seguro con la libreta, la carta y la cadena de su padre que se la pone en el cuello

\- ¿Kaa-san? – Dijo el niño

\- Hijo, ese hombre malo no parara hasta matarnos por lo que yo iré a luchar también para que no te haga nada – Dijo la mujer dándole una collar que tenía un hexágono morado como una cruz de brújula en el centro de color verde agua con una llave que tiene grabado un cisne – Nunca pierdas esto puesto que ha pasado en mi familia de generación en generación –

\- ¡Kaa-san! – Exclamo el niño para que su madre lo abrace pero lo deja inconsciente dentro de un edificio abandonado para ir a ayudar a su esposo

\- Noche –

El pequeño castaño despertaba pero al no ver a sus padres volvió al callejón donde horrorizado cayo de rodillas viendo como sus padres estaban muertos mientras parecía que los abrieron. Issei con apenas 5 años vio algo que traumaría a un niño de su edad de por vida. Al oír como la policía venia, se quedó ahí mientras lloraba sin prestarles atención.

Luego de levantar los cuerpos de los muertos, Issei fue llevado a un orfanato donde podría ser adoptado…pero a pesar de ser la cuidad del amor, sus orfelinatos eran todo lo contrario, era algo más allá de lo inhumano

\- Una semana después – Mansión Kurokami – Kuoh – Japón –

Encontramos a Kajiki Kurokami…pero se notaba una gran preocupación en su rostro por lo que su hijo mayor se acercó a él

\- ¿Qué sucede? Otou-sama – Pregunto Maguro Kurokami notando la cara de impresión como de incredulidad mientras que sus manos temblaban - ¡Otou-sama! –

\- Seth-dono…Seth-dono fue asesinado en Paris – Dijo el peli morado mayor sorprendiendo a su hijo

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamo el joven de cabello largo incrédulo - ¡Eso es imposible!... ¡Seth-san es muy fuerte, incluso Kujira-chan y yo no lo podemos ganar! –

\- No lo sé, pero esto me llego hoy en la mañana – Dijo el patriarca de los Kurokami consternado - Como fotos del cuerpo de Seth-dono antes de la biopsia –

\- Un momento…aquí no dice nada de Ise-kun –

\- Es lo que más me preocupa, tuvieron que mandarlo con nosotros…Seth-dono nos eligió como el tutor sustituto de Issei-kun en caso de que les pasara algo a él y a Lydia-dono – Dijo el peli morado de la pipa de madera – Ya pedí que nos exportaran los cuerpos ellos dos para darles un funeral digno -

\- ¿Cómo se lo dirás a Medaka-chan? – Pregunto el hijo mayor de los Kurokami

\- No lo sé, hijo…no lo sé – Dijo Kajiki por primera vez en su vida con duda en su voz mientras dos lagrimas traicioneras recorren sus mejillas por perder al único y autentico amigo que tuvo en toda su vida

\- 1 mes después –

\- Terminen ese trabajo, malditos mocosos – Dijo un hombre de apariencia intimidante que tenía un fuete en la mano - ¡Te dije que así no, #39! – para azotarlo con brutalidad a un niño ingles

Esto era el lado oscuro de los orfanatos parisinos, a los niños extranjeros se les trataba como esclavos de los niños franceses y mano de obra del lugar. La directora como los encargados jamás permitían que los ciudadanos franceses los adoptaran porque así perderían sus ingresos por los tenían en la parte más alta del edificio donde era el sótano, el taller de trabajo y su dormitorio. Tenían que lastimarse uno al otro para obtener comida o si quiera poder tomar un baño pero estos que eran cosas sencillas para otras personas…para estos niños eran cosas de lujo que tenían que ganarse con sudor, sangre y lágrimas. En ese lugar con goteras, ratas y moho estaban 12 niños trabajando manufacturando artículos sencillos y llamativos que posteriormente deberían de vender y si regresaban sin un franco…era brutalmente golpeados. Pero se podía ver en este grupo de niños a un pequeño castaño vestido con ropas harapientas y estaba sucio debido a que no se había bañado en semanas…este pequeño era Issei Hyodo que terminaba su cuota en silencio

\- Como siempre lo haces bien…# 45 – Dijo el vigilante del azote – Puedes comer solo un trozo de pan y un vaso de vinagre como tienes derecho solo una manta…¡los demás deberían aprender de él!...¡Si no terminan, no cenan! - para que asintiera mecánicamente

El niño tomo lo que le dio el carcelero para irse a su rincón cerca de una ventana donde tomo abrió un libro viendo una foto por lo que al ver como el guardián lo miraba lo guardo bajo su almohada de paja

\- #45, a dormir, mañana tienes venta por primera vez – Dijo el vigilante - ¡Los demás terminan antes de las 11 o trabajan a oscuras de nuevo! –

Después de que apenas y terminaron, tomaron lo poco que había como se pelearon por las mantas para que un niño de piel broceada y cabello negro con ojos miel fuera a donde estaba Issei, mejor dicho, #45…desde hace tiempo que ya no escuchaba su nombre e incluso hubo una ocasión en que estuvo a punto de olvidarlo, por suerte no lo hizo porque tenía una foto donde decía en japonés "Mi mejor amigo Issei Hyodo, Mi mejor amiga Medaka Kurokami" y para no olvidarlo, lo escribió en francés que era el idioma que fue forzado aprender con sangre y dolor

\- ¿Cómo lo haces #45? – Pregunto el moreno

\- #42 –

\- Dime… ¿como es que puedes trabajar sin llorar o quejarte? -

\- Desde hace tiempo me resigne a no escapar por lo que acepte mi destino y para no hacer mi estadía peor de lo que es decidí hacer lo que me dicen – Respondió el mencionado

\- Eso es triste, yo sueño con volver a Brasil y ver a mi abuelita – Dijo #42 - ¿Tú no tienes alguien que te espera? –

\- ¿Alguien que me espera? – Pregunto el castaño – Mejor durmamos, si no Agathon nos molera a golpes –

\- Si, tienes razón, suerte con tu venta de mañana, #45 – Dijo el chico brasileño para irse a su rincón

\- Gracias, #42 – Dijo el castaño – (Mañana…yo lograre lo que hizo #32 y volveré a ver Medaka-chan) – pensó con decisión

El castaño a la semana de haber llegado, oyó de los más "veteranos" que hubo un niño que escapo el día de su venta, su leyenda se cuenta a los demás para darles esperanzas…el nombre de ese gran héroe era #32

\- Al día siguiente – Día de la venta de Issei –

Agathon había sido el encargado de vigilar a los niños en su venta, en el lugar estaban #46, #47, #48 y #45 vendiendo cerca del centro de Paris las manualidades en las que han estado trabajando. Cuando Issei ve como su vigilante entra en la cantina y el otro no tarda, entre las cosas que venida toma una franela envuelta y escapa a toda velocidad, desgraciadamente, el nuevo guardia ve eso y corre por el niño por su vida puesto que sabía que aquellos que fallaron, eran asesinados sin piedad por las brutales golpizas que les daban. Cuando estaba perdiendo al tipo que lo seguía, choco con una persona para que el pequeño lloroso cerrara los ojos, la persona le acaricio la cabeza para ponerlo detrás de él

\- Dame al mocoso y no te lastimare – Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos pardos vestido con una gabardina, pantalones y zapatos color gris con una vara de choques eléctricos le dijo a un hombre joven apuesto para las mujeres, de piel clara, cabello platino hasta los omoplatos y ojos a juego. Viste una camisa azul con una chaqueta negra encima, pantalones vaqueros y botas militares

\- Dime – Dijo el pelo platino fríamente - ¿Por qué debo de obedecerte? – mirándolo con mala cara

\- Si eso quieres… – Dijo el castaño para atacar al peli platino…pero este uso su pierna para desviar el arma, saltar y comienza a dar patadas al enemigo a una velocidad tan grande que sus piernas parecen desaparecer rematándolo con toda la fuerza de un golpe en una pierna que levanta 180 grados para realizar un impacto vertical hacia arriba que lo deja inconsciente como escupe sangre

– Eso es para que aprendas, imbécil – Dijo el peli platino para irse

\- E-Espere – Dijo el niño deteniendo al hombre

\- ¡¿Ah?!...¡¿Qué quieres, enano?! – Pregunto el peli platino molesto

\- Y-Yo quería saber si conocía a esta persona – Dijo el niño tímidamente para darle la carta que saco de su manta envuelta y amarrada que decía en cursiva "Ilhan Dubois" por lo que se sorprendió

\- ¿Por qué buscas a esta persona? –

-Kaa-san y Tou-san me dijeron que la buscara y le diera esta carta –

\- ¿Y tus padres? –

En ese momento el niño comenzó a llorar mientras trataba inútilmente de detener sus lágrimas

\- Tou-san…Kaa-san…fueron asesinados por un hombre malo –

Al oír eso, el peli platino abrió la carta para leerla quedando congelado mientras veía como el niño lloraba sin detenerse. No podía creer lo que leía, su rostro estaba mostrando su sorpresa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se acercó al niño para verlo detenidamente. Un pequeño castaño rojizo con los ojos amielados…pero ese rostro no lo podía olvidar, era idéntico a la persona que le debía todo lo que es hoy. Metió la mano dentro de la camisa del chico sacando una placa

\- Issei, ¿cierto? – Pregunto el hombre mientras el niño lo miraba sorprendido – En la carta Seth me dice tu nombre y que te cuide…me presento, soy Ilhan Dubois, conocido como [Ares], 3° capitán del [Escuadrón Fenrir] –

\- ¿[Escuadrón Fenrir]? –

\- Es mejor que vayamos a mi casa, no es seguro hablar de esos temas aquí afuera –

\- Casa de Ilhan –

Ahí Ihan o mejor conocido como [Ares] le conto el pasado de sus padres como que su padre era el 2° comandante y su madre la 8° comandante de un grupo de mercenarios temidos por el mundo. Además de que Seth fue su maestro

\- No puedo creer que Kaa-san y Tou-san hayan sido mercenarios…nunca me lo dijeron- Comento el niño con tristeza

\- Tus padres cuando se casaron, dejaron toda conexión que tuvieron con el [Escuadrón] – Respondió Ilhan – Supongo que no querían criarte en un ambiente tan hostil, muchas veces Oyaji los llamo pero jamas acudieron a su llamado –

\- Y-Ya veo – Dijo el pequeño castaño

\- Lo que voy a hacer es una locura pero…- Decía el peli platino – Issei…vas a unirte al [Escuadrón] como mi aprendiz -

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamo el pequeño - ¡¿YO?! –

\- Si, ahora báñate…nos iremos a primera hora – Dijo el peli platino para encender el calentador eléctrico de su casa

\- Horas más tarde – Aeropuerto de Paris –

Issei e Ilhan iban en dirección al hangar personal del peli platino para ir a donde se encontraban la base secreta del lugar del legendario y temido [Escuadrón Fenrir]

\- Ponte el cinturón de seguridad – Dijo el peli platino para que el pequeño castaño le hiciera caso

\- S-Si – Dijo el niño abrochándose el

El avión despego para que después de unas horas ya estuvieran fuera del espacio aéreo de Europa…

*Atención a los pasajeros, en breve activaremos la función turbo* Dijo por el altavoz el piloto del avión para que dé un momento a otro aceleraron a una velocidad que los hizo ver como si desapareciera

\- Base secreta del [Escuadrón Fenrir] –

En ese momento cuando el avión se detuvo y volaba tranquilamente pero sin despedir alguna emisión, el pequeño vio por la ventana un archipiélago, que posee en la misma, 13 grandes islas conectadas con una isla central de menor tamaño

\- Increible – Dijo Issei

\- Esa es la isla [Jabberwock]…nuestra base secreta – Dijo Ilhan

\- Pero donde nos encontramos, no veo islas vecinas o cosas así – Dijo el hijo de Seth

\- Eso es porque nuestra base está en el triángulo de las bermudas, así jamás nos encontraran como nos molestaran, ese archipiélago es como un pequeños continente – Explico el peli platino mientras que trae una camisa y chaleco tácticos como pantalones, botas y una boina de combate pero en su brazo derecho lo tiene sin manga donde se ve un tatuaje en forma de placa con un lobo y dice [Fenrir] - ¿Qué? – pregunto al ver como el castaño lo miraba

\- ¿Por qué viste así? – Pregunto curioso

\- Es mi uniforme, tú te quedaras así hasta que te unas al escuadrón - Dijo Ilhan para que llegaran y fueran recibido por bellas asistentes que tenían papeles que el peli platino leía y firmaba – Chicas, atiéndanlo –

\- [Ares]-sama… ¿Quiénes este lindo niño? – Dijo una de las subordinadas

\- Es el hijo de [Shiva] y [Minerva] – Respondió el mencionado sorprendiendo a las mencionadas que soltaron al chico viendo incrédulas a su líder – Si, no oyeron mal, este enano es hijo de Seth y Lydia Hyodo: Issei Hyodo…ahora llévenlo a dar una vuelta por el archipiélago –

\- S-Si – Dijo una de las subordinadas

\- Vamos, Issei-sama – Dijo la otra subordinada tomándolo de la mano mientras que una de las chicas se queda a lado del peli platino

\- Meredith…¿se encuentran todos? – Pregunto Ilhan

\- Como pidió – Dijo la mencionada

\- Sigh… ¿ahora cómo les diré esto a los demás? – Se preguntó el peli platino en un susurro para tomar aire y abrir la gran puerta que estaba frente a él. Al entrar encontró en una sala reuniones con gradas que rodeaba la sala para que se pusiera en el centro en un palco - Primero que nada, lamento ser tan repentino -

\- Si nos has mandado a llamar es porque tienes un motivo fuerte, no eres de lo que nos interrumpe sin más – Dijo un hombre alto, musculoso, en muy buenas condiciones físicas. Tiene el pelo largo y rubio platinado con ojos azules de gato, y siempre está vestido con un equipo shinobi shōzoku de manga corta y lleva un par de pulseras – Sabes que me molesta ser interrumpido por estupideces, [Ares] – comento fríamente afilando su mirada

\- Tengo eso siempre en mente, [Crom Crauch] – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¿Y bien que nos tienes que decir? – Dijo una joven morena de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés

\- No sé por dónde empezar… - Dijo el peli platino sorprendido a todos puesto que era inusual verlo dudar cuando siempre ha sido seguro de sí mismo como de sus acciones – Seth Hyodo y Lydia Carlton…fueron asesinados –

En ese momento la sala de lleno de un tenso silencio mientras veía como todos y cada uno de los presentes estaban estupefactos e incluso se oyó como algo se rompió

\- Eh…¿Qué acabas de decir? – Pregunto un hombre de color calvo con barba y lentes verdes pequeños circulares incrédulo

\- Sé que esto es repentino…no les culpo si no me creen pero aquí traigo las imágenes de la biopsia que me dio un contacto - Dijo Ilhan apareciendo unas pantallas holográficas frente a ellos por lo que al verlas las personas en las gradas apretaron los puños

\- ¡No puede ser posible! – Exclamo una hermosa mujer que tiene una figura bien proporcionada con un cuerpo voluptuoso. Ella es muy alta y una esbelta mujer con el pelo largo y negro por delante de su cintura con algunos mechones de pelo que enmarcan su cara hasta su mentón, ojos de color azul oscuro y pestañas voluminosas - ¡Sensei y Lydia-san eran de los más fuertes de los comandantes del [Escuadrón]!...¡¿Cómo pudieron ser asesinados de esta manera?! -

\- Es verdad, me es imposible creer que ellos que eran considerados como [Skoll y Hati] hayan muerto a manos de alguien – Dijo un hombre de lentes con piel pálida, cabello rubio pálido atado con una cola, ojos verdes con lentes y barba de pocos días. Vestido con bermudas, botas y camisa hawaiana de color naranja con dibujos de color verde

\- Cálmense… [Benny Boy], [Princesa Serpiente] – Dijo una rubia pálida de piel blanca sujeto con una cola alta que tiene dos mechones que caen con gracia hasta sus pechos y ojos aceituna. Viste una chaqueta militar en los hombros, un vestido rojo que deja ver su escote pero se nota como tiene cicatrices en el cuerpo pero la más llamativa es una que tiene en el lado izquierdo de su cara en forma de triángulo isósceles invertido que va desde su frente hasta su mejilla – Tenemos que aceptar su muerte…pero les dire algo…¿creen que Seth y Lydia hayan dejado que ese miserable se haya ido limpio? –

\- Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar, [Balalaika] – Dijo hombre alto, musculoso, rubio y con una mirada algo adormecida en su rostro…siendo que su cabeza se parece a una piña – Esos dos debieron dejarlo al borde de la muerte o al menos dejándole un "lindo recuerdo" -

\- [Fénix] tiene razón, conociendo a ese cabron de [Shiva] y a [Minerva], de seguro le dejaron algo de lo que se acordara el resto de su vida a ese bastardo que oso atacarlos – Dijo un joven de piel oscuro pálida, pelo desordenado marrón oscuro en un estilo afro, ojos cafés, una arracada en la oreja derecha y una leve barba. Tiene dos tatuajes de anillo azules, un par en cada muñeca

\- Debo de admitir que [Susanoo] tiene razón, ellos no dejaría que su asesino se fuera limpio – Dijo un hombre de complexión delgada y pequeña con un rostro juvenil, cabello largo de color rojo, atado con una cola de caballo y una gruesa cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda. Tiene un pelo largo, grueso y abundante de color rojo intenso. Además de su cola de caballo, posee unos mechones de cabello que caen por su rostro. Sus ojos son un tanto inusuales, al ser un color violeta oscuro. Su cicatriz en realidad consta de dos cicatrices transversales separadas; uno a lo largo de la cara en diagonal al ángulo externo del ojo izquierdo hasta justo por encima de la barbilla y una cicatriz ligeramente más corta en diagonal que atraviesa a la anterior de manera casi perpendicular

\- ¿Pero cómo le informaremos a todos en [Jabberwock]? [Battousai] – Pregunto el hombre de color

\- Debemos afrontar la situación, [Atlas] – Dijo [Balalaika]

\- Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – Dijo la castaña de piel morena

\- Lo sabemos, [Dos Armas] – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- No podemos alargar la situación – Dijo [Atlas]

*¿Quién fue? * Dijo una voz grave dejando ver a un tamaño anormalmente grande para un ser humano, alrededor de cinco veces el tamaño de un adulto normal vestido como militar llevando sobre los hombros una pesada chaqueta de comandante, dejando ver su torso lleno de cicatrices está al descubierto. También tiene la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo dejando ver una copiosa melena rubia y ojos color blanco…lo que más destaca de esta persona es el gran bigote blanco con forma de media luna

\- No lo sé Oyaji, Issei solo me dijo que era un hombre de cabello plateado atado con una trenza – Dijo el peli platino

\- ¿Issei? – Dijeron todos

\- Es el único legado que nos queda de ellos dos, su hijo – Dijo el peli platino sorprendiendo a los mercenarios

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está el hijo de sensei?! – Pregunto [Princesa Serpiente] desesperada

\- Debemos encontrarlo, ahora – Dijo [Dos Manos]

\- No se preocupen, él está en [Jabberwock] paseando con dos de mis subordinadas – Dijo el 3° comandante de [Fenrir]

\- Supongo que lo trajiste por un motivo – Dijo el identificado como Oyaji

\- Si, supremo comandante [Shirohige], comandantes de [Fenrir]…recomiendo a Issei para unirse al escuadrón - Dijo [Ares]

\- ¿Sabes que estas metiendo al mocoso en un infierno? – Dijo [Shirohige] seriamente – Casi todo el mundo e incluso las 3 facciones nos buscan por lo que hemos hecho –

\- Lo sé, pero si lo dejo afuera…volverá a ese infierno donde no estará un [Ares] o un Oyaji para que lo entrene y le haga ver que debe valerse por sí mismo – Dijo el peli platino para que todos se pusieran a pensar en las palabras del hombre por lo que el anciano suspiro

\- Tráiganlo ante mí – Dijo el anciano para que todos fueran dejando solo al hombre que en su mando presiono un botón que insonorizo el cuarto para que empezara a llorar amargamente sin que nadie lo vieran, lamentando la muerte de quien fue lo más cercano a un verdadero hijo que tuvo…recordando cuando lo encontró abandonado en una casa luego de que sus padres fueran asesina cuando era un bebe, como lo crio, junto con él fundo esta "familia" y el día en que le dio su bendición como vio cómo se casó con Lydia. Su dolor era tan desgarrador que sentía que se iba a desquebrajar. Juro que encontraría al asesino de su hijo y lo haría pagar con su propia mano lo que hizo - (Seth, Lydia...encontrare a quien les quito la vida y...¡TOMARE LA SUYA POR LO QUE LES HIZO!)

\- Cuidad Central Shirohige –

Los 10 comandantes estaban buscando al hijo de [Shiva] y [Minerva] cuando vieron a un grupo de personas rodeando a alguien para que vieran como un pequeño castaño oscuro de ojos miel cansado, sangrando de la cabeza y con el ojo morado mientras jadea pesadamente. Las subordinadas estaba con sus bocas en sus manos llorando…parecían conmovidas. Fijándose bien, vieron como el niño estaba sobre un bulto que parecía moverse, por lo que acercarse observaron que se trataba de un soldado del escuadrón que estaba hecho nudo

\- E-Esto es…- Decía la [Princesa Serpiente] asombrada

\- ¡¿El _**[Nudo Zohan]**_?! – Exclamo [Benny-Boy] puesto que conocía de primera mano esa técnica

\- ¿Quién lo hizo? – Pregunto [Atlas] - ¡Solo [Shiva] puede hacerlo con tal maestría! –

\- ¿Quién fue el responsable esto? – Pregunto [Balalaika] por primera vez en su vida sorprendida

\- Fue…Issei-sama – Dijo una de las subordinadas

\- ¡¿Issei?! – Exclamaron los comandantes

\- Parece que el enano heredero los talentos de su padre…. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, también heredo los talentos de su madre – Dijo [Ares]

En ese momento todos estaban sorprendidos para que Ilhan se ponga frente a ellos para bajar al chico del subordinado

\- Bueno, los presento…Issei ellos son 9 de los 13 comandantes del [Escuadrón Fenrir]…chicos, él es Issei – Dijo el peli platino para que fuera rodeado por los demás

\- Issei-kun, tu talento en el [Asesinato] seria ex…- Decía [Crom Crauch]

\- No te lo permitiré – Dijo la morena de ojos azules inclinándose hacia atrás mientras lo señala – Yo cuidare del querido hijo de mi maestro -

\- Dime, niño…¿te interesan las pistolas? – Dijo [Dos Armas]

En ese momento todos los comandantes se peleaban para ver quien sería el tutor de Issei hasta que…

*¡¿Qué creen que hacen, idiotas?!* Dijo una voz dejando ver al imponente [Shirohige] que los golpea a cada uno estrellándolos de cara contra el suelo – Dando ese ejemplo a los presentes –

\- Lo sentimos, Oyaji – Dijeron los estampados en el suelo

\- Wow…que grande es – Dijo el castaño causando risa en el hombre del bigote

– Gurararararara…veo que tienes agallas mocoso – Dijo [Shirohige] con una sonrisa al ver a los soldados anudados de esa manera - Estas aprobado, descansa por que en 3 días comienza el verdadero infierno –

\- 4 años después – Zonas Montañosas de Noruega -

Encontramos a Issei de 9 años vestido con ropa militar para el frio que observaba desde un árbol usando unos binoculares viendo una fortaleza que estaba dentro de un relieve

\- Parece que no tienen más seguridad por fuera, entonces lo fuerte está dentro – Murmuro para sí mismo el pequeño castaño recordando cómo empezó esta misión

Flashback

Para sorpresa de los comandantes, Issei había aprobado con excelencia los entrenamiento de todos hasta llegar a ocupar el lugar de su padre y madre siendo que en un estudio se demostró que su cerebro se había juntado 20 mm por enfrente, atrás y en medio por lo que eso lo hizo más inteligente debido a que todos los días devoraba los libros de la biblioteca de su madre antes de iniciar su entrenamiento, durante su descanso y antes de irse a dormir

\- Te va a doler, Issei – Dijo [Shirohige] para que le plasmara en la mano derecha el escudo de la unidad; una placa con un lobo en el centro y debajo de la imagen dice "Fenrir". Al sentir el metal caliente, el niño solo mostro una expresión de dolor leve para que viera como el tatuaje estaba impreso en su piel – Listo, con esto termino la ceremonia, 2° comandante… [Divino Destructor Shiva] –

El pequeño camino hasta el puesto que ocupaba su padre y que le costó sudor, lágrimas y sangre obtener luego de vencer a los mejores de su generación en la academia que lo discriminaron, lo humillaron y lo acosaron

\- [Shiva], tu primera misión es ir a un antiguo centro de investigación de la URSS – Dijo [Shirohige] seriamente

\- ¿Cuáles el motivo, Ojii-sama? – Dijo el mencionado debido a que él mismo le pido que lo llamara así puesto que le revelo que es el padre adoptivo de Seth, su progenitor

\- Parece que un científico llamado Yerik Sokolov está experimentando nuevamente con derivados de genes de los [Zoanthropes] – Dijo [Atlas]

\- ¿[Zoanthropes]? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Son seres humanos con la capacidad de transformarse en bestias. Son similares a los hombres lobo, pero hay una gran variedad de animales que pueden convertirse los [Zoanthropes]. Pero a diferencia de los licántropos, estos necesitan un trauma que les conceda el acceso a su forma de bestia y cuando lo obtenga pueden convertirse en ella a voluntad – Explico [Ares] – Un ejemplo de un [Zoanthrope] es [Fénix] –

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto [Shiva] viendo al cabeza de piña

\- ¿Por qué crees que me llaman fénix? – Dijo el mencionado

\- Oh – Respondió el castaño

\- Pero este chiflado quiere recrear este gen para crear súper humanos que llama [Paramethropes] – Dijo [Balalaika] – Un ejemplo de ello, es [Hebihime] (Princesa Serpiente), ella es la [Paramethrope] Mero Mero que le da la capacidad de arrojar un rayo en el que los afectados son convertidos en piedra como resalta la belleza, sensualidad como le da una figura que aumenta el libido. Para que este rayo tenga efecto, la víctima debe tener pensamientos impuros hacia la persona que arroja el rayo, cuando una persona se siente atraída por ella, después de arrojar el rayo se convierte en piedra. Las víctimas son incapaces de revertir el efecto, quedándose así para siempre. Sin embargo, el usuario puede revertir el efecto. También puede convertir cualquier parte del cuerpo de sus víctimas en piedra pateándola. El otro es Oyaji que es capa generar vibraciones masivas u ondas de choque que pueden viajar prácticamente por cualquier medio, como el suelo, el fondo marino e incluso el aire mismo por lo que se considera el hombre capaz de destruir al mundo, motivo por el cual los gobiernos y las facciones no nos cazan abiertamente o no toman como prioridad encontrarnos -

\- No era necesario que digas eso, hará que Issei me vea como un monstruo – Dijo la morena agarrándose un brazo dando una mirada dolida para que el mencionado le tome la mano apretándola suavemente

\- Nunca pensare eso porque Han-san es la chicas más hermosa del mundo y que siempre voy a querer mucho – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa que sonrojo fuertemente a la mencionada que lo cargo y llevo su cara contra su gran pecho mientras que [Ares] y [Benny-Boy] lo miran con celos

\- Kya~…eres tan lindo, mi lindo Ise…siempre te amare pase lo que pase – Dijo la mencionada

\- Han…san…no…puedo respirar – Dijo el castaño sofocándose

\- L-Lo siento – Dijo "Han-san"

\- [Divino Destructor Shiva] – Dijo el 1° comandante – Tu misión es destruir ese lugar y rescatar a las víctimas de esos terribles experimentos -

Fin del Flashback

\- Lo bueno es que la división de mi madre termino a tiempo y calibro como probo estos nuevos dispositivos – Se dijo a sí mismo el castaño para guardar en un [Hypercube] (Hipercubo) para minimizarlo al tamaño de un dado – Es bueno que se me haya ocurrido esa modalidad – para tomar dos antenas y guardarlas dentro de sus pantalones donde tenía fundas como guardo en las pantorrillas un par de cuchillos retractiles – (Llego la hora) – para que saliera al frio y fingiera estar moribundo por lo que los guardias lo llevaron a dentro para que lo lanzaran a una celda donde estaban otras un gran grupo de personas entre ellas había solo dos jóvenes mayores.

Una chica joven, de tamaño normal con una constitución delgada muy atractiva y hermosa que se puede comparar con una diosa. Ella tiene ojos cafés naranjas, su cabello es de color naranja extendiéndose hasta la zona lumbar, tiene un tatuaje azul en su hombro izquierdo que representa una mandarina y un molinillo. Sus pechos son grandes y redondos como las curvas de su cuerpo y figura son bastante pronunciadas. Trae puesto un revelador sostén de bikini a rayas verdes y blanco, jeans bajos y largos que marcan sus caderas, sandalias de tacón un poco más altos de color naranja y un par de perlas como pendientes.

Junto a ella es una mujer joven alta y delgada de piel blanca pero atlética con pelo negro que pasa por sus hombros y se tira hacia atrás, revelando más de su frente y las orejas con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro con gafas de sol en su cabeza. Sus ojos son de color azul con grandes y anchas pupilas de color azul oscuro. Su nariz es larga y recta, delgada y definida. Sus extremidades son muy largas, especialmente sus piernas. Sus pechos son grandes y redondos como las curvas de su cuerpo y figura son bastante pronunciadas. Viste un top azul apagado que apenas cubre su torso, debajo de este, lleva una polera con estampado de flores sin mangas, una minifalda oscura que deja al descubierto sus largas piernas y calza unos tacones altos. El resto son niños que ellas tratan de calmar puesto que están asustado

\- Parece que trajeron a un niño nuevo – Dijo la peli naranja

\- Así parece, Nami – Dijo la morena

\- ¿Estas asustado? – Pregunto la mencionada para que al acercarse al chico viera el tatuaje en su mano – No puede ser…-

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la morena para que como la peli naranja quedara asombrada siendo que las miro diciéndoles "no digan nada"

El niño se levantó y se recargo cerca de una esquina para cerrar los ojos para usar una habilidad que aprendió como desarrollo al punto máximo que llamo…

( _ **[Shouka me Haki]**_ ) (Ambición del Tercer Ojo) Pensó Issei para que buscara los cables del sistema que conectaban a las cámaras y al sistema de seguridad, encontrándose que donde estaban los demás niños había una pared de donde pasaban los cables que buscaba, además de que la tapadera la tenía ahí, eso era suerte. Se adentró donde todos los pequeños de su edad e incluso más jóvenes lloraban para poner un dispositivo que se pegó a la superficie por lo que saco de sus pantalones dos antenas que alargo y pego en el suelo de donde salieron unas estacas que se clavaron para desplegar con sus dedos una pantalla holográfica como un teclado virtual donde empezaba a hackear el sistema del lugar. Pero los niños notaron como el nuevo hacia algo por lo que lo empezaron a verlo, al no notar el ruido supo que debía de hacer otra distracción por lo que suspiro pasa sacar de su bolsillo sus golosinas favoritas

\- Y me las regalo Han-san como las subordinadas de [Ares]-oosan – Susurro el pequeño para lanzar sus dulces por lo que los niños empezaron a pelearse por los dulces – Listo –

Las cámaras fueron pregrabadas con imágenes previas al hackeo como se desactivo el sistema de seguridad y se abrieron las puertas

\- Bien, escuchen, enanos – Dijo el castaño usando el modo que le enseño usar [Dos Armas] y [Atlas] – Escaparan de aquí, yo les abriré el paso, ustedes dos guíenlos –

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Dijo la identificada como Nami

\- Yo pertenezco al [Escuadrón Fenrir] – Dijo el castaño – Los aldeanos cerca de este valle me contrataron para rescatarlos – sacando un auricular con micrófono – Aquí [Shiva], he podido rescatar a los niños como a dos hermosas damas – informo sonrojando a las mencionadas – Entendido…chicas, lleven a los chicos…en la entrada detrás de unos tubos deje algo que les ayudara con el frio –

\- ¿Qué harás tú, [Shiva]-kun? – Pregunto la peli naranja

\- Les daré tiempo, además de que debo de encargarme del chiflado que gestiona este lugar, Nami-san – Respondió el mencionado

\- Ya veo, me presento soy Robin Nico –

\- ¡¿Robin Nico?! ¡¿La hija de la famosa arqueóloga, Olivia Nico?! –

\- ¿Conoces a mi Haha-ue? – Pregunto la identificada como Robin

\- Si, ella se encuentra con nosotros, la rescatamos pero…- Decía el chico tratando de decirle como se encuentra la mujer

\- ¿Pero? – Pregunto Robin con desesperación

\- Quedo en coma, lo siento – Dijo el castaño dejando impactado a la morena – Oyaji la encontró en unas ruinas de un templo [Zoanthrope] hace aproximadamente unos 4 años…tu padre murió aplastado y tu madre se salvó pero como dije quedo en estado comatoso por los traumas internos y una fuerte contusión en el cerebro –

\- Ya…veo – Dijo la joven - ¿Pueden llevarme con mi madre? –

\- Tendre que consultarlo con Oyaji – Dijo el castaño – Por ahora vamos a la salida –

Issei junto con Nami y Robin guiaban a los niños siendo que el castaño vio como la peli naranja usaba bien un baston dando a entender que sabía Joujutsu mientras que la sorpresa se la llevó al ver que Robin era una [Paramethrope] por lo que usando sus habilidades contribuía siendo que Issei usando lo que aprendió

\- _**[Soru]**_ (Afeitar) – Dijo Issei para moverse a una velocidad extremadamente alta con el fin de evitar los ataques, así como para atacar a mayor velocidad y con mayor poder siendo que se veía como todos los guardias que querían atacarlos para que tengan una herida similar a una herida de bala en el corazón que los asesina – _**[Shigan]**_ (Dedo Pistola) – mientras tiene su mano de color negro plateado y su dedo medio levantado

Issei continuo haciéndose cargo de todos hasta que llegaron a la salida pero las dos jóvenes vieron como el castaño se quitaba el dado de su cuello para convertirlo en un cubo donde apareció una pantalla holográfica del cual saco su traje militar como dos pistolas una [Barreta 92] y una [Desert Eagle 1911] modificadas. En tanto los niños como Nami y Robin se ponían la ropa de frio como las botas

\- Llévenlos, 2 km al norte…a 520 m hay una cabaña – Indicaba el pequeño dándoles un woky toky – Cuando estén ahí, presionen 5 veces el botón rojo y 3 veces el verde intercalado…rojo…verde…rojo…verde…rojo…verde…rojo…rojo, con eso sabrán que son ustedes y los ubicaran pronto –

\- Entendido – Dijo la morena llevándose el artefacto guardándolo en una mochila que traía consigo

\- En la cabaña solo tienen víveres para sobrevivir por 60 horas, eso son 2 días y medio…si no llego en día y medio…váyanse sin mí – Explico el castaño para entrar a las instalaciones

\- Debemos ayudarlo – Dijo Robin

\- Te entiendo pero no podemos dejar a estos niños solos – Dijo Nami

\- Demonios, entonces vamos a la cabaña que menciono [Shiva] – Dijo la morena para que llevaran a los niños

\- Dentro de la base –

Encontramos a Issei luchando contra los [Paramethropes] del doctor Yerik Sokolov que tenían habilidades molestas

\- Estas perdido, niño – Dijo un hombre delgado de edad avanzada vestido con ropa blanca junto con una bata de laboratorio. Tiene el cabello blanco largo con una pequeña coleta atada en la parte posterior de su cabeza, ojos azules y nariz larga con pequeños lentes redondos – Estos son mis más grandes hallazgos –

\- Ara, entonces si son tus más grandes hallazgos no te importara morir con ellos – Dijo el chico para que sacara un detonador de su chaleco mientras mira arriba como hay varios paquetes en donde esta

\- Esos son…- Dijo el científico impactado

\- Si, son explosivos D 6, capaces de volar un rascacielos como si fuera cosa de niños –

\- ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer? – Pregunto el anciano – Vas a detener la cúspide de la evolución –

\- Eso no lo decides tú – Dijo el pequeño

\- Enano moles…- Decía el anciano para que el chico detonara las bombas para que todos el lugar empezara a explotar siendo que el núcleo principal del lugar donde Issei puso muchas de las bombas exploto provocando el colapso de la estructura del centro de investigación por lo que todo se venía abajo siendo que el anciano y sus abominaciones perecieron primero.

El castaño corría buscando una salida para que se deslizara por un hueco para escalar y llegar a una viga que cruzo para entrar en un pilar donde se deslizo de nuevo para pasar al otro lado pero fue alcanzado por una explosión que lo aturdio pero pudo seguir, subió por una rampa para llegar a una saliente donde salto en una plataforma de la misma torreta donde había cruzado pero esta perdió sus bases por lo que no pudo mantenerse para que el castaño escalara hasta el final donde estaba lo que parecía ser la punta de la montaña, por lo que convirtió ambos brazos en color negro plata junta sus puños justo delante del objetivo y lanza una onda de choque devastadora que abre un agujero en la montaña para que lance con una pistola un gancho cuerda que se ajusta a una parte de la pared de la montaña por lo que sube. Pero en ese momento donde estaba sujeto el gancho se vino abajo para que vieran como Issei patea el aire para subir y correr al ver como la explosión salía por el agujero que hizo

\- Esto es de lo peor – Dijo el castaño con el cuerpo adolorido – Usar el _**[Rokougan]**_ (Arma de Seis Reyes) y el _**[Geppo]**_ fue brutal…por aquí debo de tenerlos – sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco táctico una píldora que tomo para que se levantara y caminara en dirección a la cabaña

\- Horas más tarde –

Issei llegaba a su cabaña cuando sintió como tenía varias manos sobre su cuerpo…por lo que suspiro para tocar

\- Nico-san….soy yo –

*¿Cómo sabemos que es cierto?* Dijo una voz dentro que Issei identificó como Nami

\- Ve por la ranura de la llave – Dijo el pequeño para mostrarle el tatuaje por dicho lugar

*Perdona* Dijo la peli naranja para dejarlo entrar para que encendiera el calentador como preparo sopa casera

\- Bueno descanse mañana nos vamos al amanecer – Dijo el castaño para que todos durmieran como podían pero para sorpresa del castaño Nami y Robin durmieron con el abrazándolo…pegando sus pechos en la cara del niño

\- 1 día y medio después –

El castaño se contactó con sus subordinados para darles las coordenadas de su localización y fueran por los niños como por ellos. Después de una hora llego el helicóptero que los llevo a la villa donde se reunieron los niños con sus padres por lo que sintió mucha nostalgia y tristeza por que dio la espalda a los niños y sus madres para irse tratando de que esos recuerdo que siempre lo atormentan en las noches no invadieran su mente ahora

\- Espera [Shiva]-kun – Dijo Robin

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Quiero que me lleves a ver a mi madre - Dijo la morena

\- Te entiendo…pero tendré que consultarlo puesto que donde se encuentra es en nuestra base y no es de acceso público – Explico el castaño

\- Si es el caso, quiero unirme a [Fenrir] – Dijo la morena

\- ¡Yo igual! – Dijo Nami

\- Esperen…aquí pueden vivir tranquilamente, si se unen a [Fenrir] su vida estará en la línea de la vida y la muerte como se volverán enemigos del mundo – Dijo [Shiva]

\- No me importa…porque tengo un motivo fuerte para unirme – Dijeron ambas mirando al castaño que tenía un mal presentimiento

\- Bien, suban – Dijo el castaño

\- 1 año después – Venecia – Italia –

El castaño se encontraba con un grupo de la [Famiglia Estraneo] que los habían contratado para un trabajo sucio, era de la cosas que no le gustaban a hacer al pequeño pero era parte de su vida como miembro de [Fenrir]

\- Me sorprende saber que el temible [Divino Destructor Shiva] sea solo un ragazzo (mocoso) – Dijo uno de los mafiosos

\- Cállate, tampoco me hace gracia ayudar a un grupo de matones – Dijo el mencionado – Al menos la [Famiglia Vongola] es más decente –

\- Infeliz – Mascullo uno de los tipos para terminar hecho un pretzzel

\- El famoso **_[Nudo Zohan]_** – Dijo otro mafioso – Lo que queremos es que vigiles a nuestra nueva adquisición – para que llegaran a una puerta, cuando es abierta ven que es un cuartucho en el peor estado posible… ahí se encuentran a 4 personas;

Es un hombre de mediana edad de largo cabello carmesí. Tiene los ojos azules casi verdosos brillantes, una barba carmesí, que nace desde su mentón en forma de cuernos, apuntando hacia la parte inferior de su boca. Viste con una chaqueta blanca de interior negro con bordes dorados, pantalones de vestir blancos y zapatos negros.

Junto a él una hermosa mujer con una figura voluptuosa, de piel blanca que tiene cabello castaño largo como ondulado y ojos de color lila. Trae puesto un vestido blanco de coctel con babydoll de entero que cubre su piel, guantes blancos y varias joyas. Con ellos estaban una niña de cabello carmesí y ojos como los del hombre como una morena de ojos lilas ambas que estaban desarrolladas para su edad…. vestidas con atuendo que indirectamente resaltan su belleza. Se encontraban sus sucios y parecían que no habían comido en días

\- Ellos son del clan Gremory…el patriarca, la matriarca, su heredera y la [Reina] de esta – Dijo el mafioso – Uno de los 34 clanes demoníacos y el que tiene más influencia en el mundo humano –

\- ¿[Reina]? – Pregunto [Shiva]

\- Ellos tienen un sistema que permite convertir a humanos en mitad demonio, lo llaman [Evil Piece]…y se basa en el ajedrez. Le pediremos al hijo mayor una buena suma de dinero por su rescate – Explico otro mafioso – Te dejamos a cargo, [Divino Destructor Shiva] – para irse mientras que el niño entra a la sala para que los mayores lo vean con hostilidad

\- Tranquilos, no les hare nada – Dijo el castaño para que sacara una capsulas de su chaleco táctico que se las tuvo que dar de manera forzada

\- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? – Pregunto el pelirrojo

\- Hace tiempo perdí a mis padres y estuve en un lugar que haría ver el infierno como un resort…por eso aunque sea parte de mi trabajo, no voy a dejarles hacer lo que les plazca…aunque eso signifique exterminar a toda la mafia italiana - enseñándoles su tatuaje en el dorso de su mano

\- ¡¿Eres de [Fenrir]?! – Exclamaron los mayores para que vean como convierte la hoja de un cuchillo a color negro cortando las cadenas que los retenían

\- Eso es [Haki] – Dijo el pelirrojo - ¿Cómo es que…? – preguntaba incrédulo

\- Lo siento no me he presentado….soy el 2° comandante del [Escuadrón Fenrir], el [Divino Destructor Shiva] – Dijo el castaño –

\- ¡¿El temido [Divino Destructor Shiva]?! – Exclamo la castaña asombrada - ¡¿El despiadado mercenario que mató a más de un millar de demonios a mano limpia?! –

( En serio…¿Qué hizo mi padre cuando era un mercenario?) Pensaba el castaño - Por ahora iremos a mi departamento, está a unos metros de aquí – para que empezaran a correr para que al encontrarse con varios hombres de la familia para la que trabaja libero una onda de energía, provocando que los tipos saquen espuma por la boca mientras pierden la conciencia

(¡¿ _ **[Haoshoku Haki]**_?!) Pensaron la castaña y el pelirrojo impactados al ver como un niño tenía ese tipo de habilidad y el nivel con él que lo controlaba, era un maestro de ese tipo de [Haki]

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo, no se detengan – Dijo el castaño pero en ese momento la morena se tropezó

\- Itai – Dijo la niña

\- ¡Akeno! – Exclamo la niña de cabello carmesí preocupada por la mencionada

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el niño para que la checara viendo cómo se torció el tobillo por lo que la subió a su espalda mientras seguían corriendo – Si son demonios… ¿Por qué no usan un círculo mágico o algo así para escapar? – pregunto

\- Lo haríamos si no tuviéramos estos malditos collares – Dijo la castaña

\- Si no me equivoco esos son los collares de esclavitud que usa la [Famiglia Estraneo] – Dijo el castaño – Pero estos son diferentes –

\- Si, según lo que escuche estos anulan nuestros poderes – Dijo el pelirrojo – Mi esposa trato de quitarlos pero esos bastardos burlonamente nos dijeron que no lo hiciéramos si queríamos vivir –

\- Estos collares no son ordinarios – Respondió el castaño – Si no se abren con la llave maestra, automáticamente activan la bomba dentro de ellos para "aplacar" las insubordinaciones –

\- Que crueles – Dijo la castaña horrorizada

\- Por ahora vamos a una zona donde no nos vean, iremos por el barrio de los ladrones…tengo contactos ahí – Dijo el castaño

\- Barrio de los ladrones –

En ese momento el grupo llego para que Issei fuera recibido como un dios o un ídolo mientras que estaban pasmados por ver a los Gremorys

\- Antonio – Dijo una mujer de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos pardos vestida como hombre – Issei está aquí –

En ese momento apareció un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro largo y ojos azules vestido como un aristócrata

\- Issei, viejo amigo – Dijo el identificado como Antonio - ¿A que debo la visita? –

\- Necesito tu ayuda – Dijo el mencionado para que el moreno viera a los Gremory como el collar que tenían en el cuello pero también unos más pequeños en las muñecas como en los tobillos

\- Son esos malditos collares… - Mascullo el hombre furioso - La [Famiglia Estraneo] hasta el día de hoy siguen con esas prácticas bárbaras –

\- Sabes que hacer – Dijo el castaño

\- Si, preparare la atalaya – Dijo el moreno

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto Relena

\- Volverán a casa – Dijo el castaño para que les dijera que lo siguieran a la atalaya para que vieran como estaba a la intemperie con una cama de madera – Primero el patriarca Gremory – para que este dudara por lo que el castaño lo tomo de la camisa y lo acostó para que respirara 3 veces por lo que se pone seriamente mientras que sus ojos se volvieron azul hielo mientras su pupila cambio de negra a blanca como se rasgó para que con rápidos movimientos quitara los seguros, liberara al pelirrojo del collar como de los grilletes en sus extremidades para lanzarlos a varios metros de altura y que exploten sin dañar a nadie

\- I-Increible – Dijo la castaña para ver como su esposo estaba libre por lo que ella siguió y después las niñas dejando asombrados a los ex-rehenes

\- Gracias, en verdad gracias – Dijo el hombre de cabello carmesí estrechando la mano del pequeño castaño – Me presento soy Zeoticus Gremory, patriarca del clan Gremory –

\- Yo soy Relena Gremory, matriarca Gremory – Dijo la castaña haciendo lo mismo que su esposo

\- Y-Yo soy Akeno Himejima – Dijo la morena tímidamente porque ante los ojos de la niña que pensaba que los hombres son basura por un trauma del pasado, pero el castaño ante sus ojos era el más grande héroe que había conocido

\- ¡Y yo soy Rias Gremory! – Se presentó la pelirroja sonrojada para tomarlo de las manos – Gracias, eres alguien increíble Issei-san – con una hermosa sonrisa

\- N-No es nada – Dijo el castaño nervioso por el gesto de la niña

\- ¿Aceptarías ser parte de mi nobleza? – Dijo la identificada como Rias

\- Lo siento pero no puedo, soy un militar y le debo mi vida a [Fenrir] – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa tensa para que la joven pelirroja se deprimiera

\- Te entendemos, jamás olvidare lo que hiciste por nosotros, nunca podré pagarte lo suficiente por salvarnos – Dijo el hombre

\- Jefe, jefe – Dijo un ladrón

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Antonio

\- Los hombres de la [Famiglia Estraneo] están buscando a [Shiva] y a su mercancía – Dijo el subordinado

\- Así que ya supieron de mi estratagema – Dijo el castaño para sacar sus pistolas como poner los 10 cartuchos en su cintura como dos cuchillos militares de combate en las fundas de sus piernas – Antonio, los ladrones y tu cierren sus puertas como vayan a los refugios…ustedes, es hora de largarse…les daré tiempo – viendo a los demonios

\- ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto Relena preocupada

\- Comprarles tiempo…ahora, largo – Dijo el castaño para saltar desde ahí para con acrobacias caer de pie sin lastimarse y correr contra los hombres a la par que comienza a disparar sin piedad contra los miembros de la [Famiglia] que era su contratista mientras que los Gremory usaron un circulo magico mientras veian con impotencia como el castaño luchaba solo

\- ¡Debemos ayudar a Issei-san! - Pidió Rias desesperada negándose a dejar a su salvador luchar solo

\- Se como te sientes hija pero si vamos, desperdiciaríamos la oportunidad que nos dio Issei-kun - Dijo Relena para que viera como su madre aprieta los puños

Los rescatados en un instante comenzaron a desaparecer para volver a su casa, lo que no sabían, o al menos Zeoticus, es que tanto Rias como Akeno habían tenido un flechazo y enamoramiento por el chico. Esto se debía que era el primer hombre, o mejor dicho, niño que había hecho muchas cosas por ellas sin pedir nada a cambio o tener segundas intenciones. Dejando de lado eso, el clan Gremory había contraído una gran deuda con el pequeño valiente de cabello castaño rojizo. Jamas podrían pagarle lo suficiente como para compensar su invaluable e incalculable ayuda en esta situación

\- Horas después –

Issei terminaba de guardar sus cosas en el [Hybercube] que tenía personalizado que disfrazo de un dado. Para que en ese momento llegara cierta peli naranja como asistente del castaño, esta chica era Nami que junto con Robin Nico se unió a [Fenrir] siendo que ella se volvió la teniente de Issei mientras que la morena tomo el puesto como la 8° comandante

\- ¡Issei-sama! – Grito la peli naranja asustada para abrazarlo – ¡[Hebihime]-sama y Robin vienen por usted! –

\- Lo sé, supongo que se enteraron de la metida de pata que hice – Dijo el castaño soltándose del abrazo de Nami para ponerse frente a las mencionadas extendiendo sus manos – Me entrego sin oponer resistencia –

\- Lamento no venir para felicitarte por tu misión, Ise – Dijo [Hebihime] con amargura

\- Vamos, [Shiva]-san – Dijo [Neo-Minerva] con lágrimas en los ojos para que le ponga las esposas

\- Sala de juntas de los comandantes de Fenrir – Cuidad Shirohige

Todos los comandantes e incluso [Dos Armas] y [Shirohige] vestían de forma pulcra su traje

\- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, no? – Dijo [Ares]

\- Soy consciente de mis cargos – Dijo [Shiva]

\- Acabas de mandar a la mierda a una de la familias base de la mafia Italiana, la [Famiglia Estraneo] – Dijo el capitán comandante – Si bien teníamos la misión de eliminarlos, la [Famiglia Vongola] que es la soberana de la mafia de Italia no había autorizado su erradicación –

\- No tomaron represalias las demás [Famiglias] debido a que los Estraneo eran odiados por toda Italia como la mafia nos debe demasiado. Sin embargo, incumpliste a uno de los 13 códigos del escuadrón… ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? – Dijo [Atlas]

\- No podía dejar a los líderes Gremory, la hija de estos y a la [Reina] con esos cerdos…no sé qué asquerosidad habrían hecho con las mujeres y al hombre lo hubieran asesinado – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡¿Eres consciente de que acabas de salvarle la vida a miembros de una de las 3 facciones que buscan nuestras cabezas?! – Mascullo [Dos Armas]

\- Lo sé perfectamente, deje que mi debilidad me dominara y no acate las órdenes – Dijo el castaño – Pero pensé que al menos con el apoyo de la familia de donde proviene un Maou podríamos liberarnos del acoso de los demonios –

\- Gurararararararara – Rio [Shirohige] – No eres distinto de muchos de aquí, todos los presentes excepto [Neo-Minerva] tuvieron ese arranque emocional…solo consiguieron un severo castigo, incluso tu predecesor hizo lo mismo…pero esto va a un nivel más allá de lo que las leyes de nuestra organización puede tolerar –

\- Oyaji, por favor reconsidere el castigo de Issei…es apenas un niño – Dijo [Hebihime]

\- Es verdad, por favor…no sea tan duro con él – Dijo [Neo-Minerva]

\- ¡Silencio! – Exclamo el mencionado – Issei Hyodo, nombre clave [Shiva] estas suspendido de tu cargo por 30 años con imposibilidad de entrar a Jabberwock nuevamente hasta que ese tiempo haya pasado. Se te darán trabajos como mantendrás contacto y para el mundo exterior como dentro del archipiélago continuaras tu cargo pero se dirá que te fuiste a una misión de largo plazo como tendrás acceso a todo lo que tienes como tu cuenta bancaria de tus ahorros. Tu vice comandante se encargara de todo por ti, ahora puedes retirarte a despedirte si quieres. En el helipuerto se encuentra el transporte que te llevara a tu destino– para que suelten al chico que se va derramando lágrimas mientras que todos en la sala están con la mirada baja apretando los puños

(Perdóname Issei pero [Fenrir] ya es muy pequeño para ti, debes de buscar tu cabida en el mundo…sé que lo harás y nunca te dejaremos solo) Pensó [Shirohige] derramando lagrimas mientras que recordaba todo lo que paso los últimos 6 años (Esa es una promesa que hice a la tumba de tus padres)

\- Oyaji pido… - Dijo [Hebihime]

\- ¿Parece que a pesar del tiempo aun no lo entiendes? – Dijo [Benny-boy]

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la 5° comandante molesta

\- Oyaji no lo expulso ni lo suspendió, él puede volver cuando quiera pero…- Dijo [Crom Crauch]

\- Lo que hizo fue que lo lanzo al aire para que pudiera abrir sus alas con el propósito de volar a nuevos horizontes y mejorar, los 30 años son para que él se perfeccione porque es un punto crucial en su desarrollo como el próximo capitán comandante de [Fenrir] – Dijo [Balalaika] – Además de que no estará desempleado, hable con mi amigo Ling-yao y le consiguió empleo con el señor de la mafia Pān Guānglín…con sus referencias y su fama te aseguro que él será el heredero que busca Oyaji – mientras que el mencionado sonríe con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Helipuerto de Cuidad Shirohige –

En ese momento lo reciben como persona VIP para que al subir un hombre le dé un traje como una carta de [Shirohige] para que al leerla el niño llore nuevamente mientras que ve como todos los comandantes lo despiden. Ilhan lloraba con una sonrisa al ver como su alumno creció tanto en tan poco tiempo, de seguro Seth y Lydia estarían orgullosos de él, eso es lo que pensaba

\- Ara, ¿estas llorando? – Pregunto [Dos Armas]

\- Claro que no, ahora que el mocoso se fue, no tendré que estresarme por ver si vuelve en una pieza – Dijo [Ares] - (Cuídate Issei, prometo que te buscare para ver cuanto has crecido)

\- Hong Kong – China -

El niño caminaba por las calles en busca de la persona que lo llevaría un tipo llamado Yé que lo llevaría con su nuevo jefe. En ese momento vio como dos policías llevaban a una joven muy atractiva, con una figura esbelta, ojos marrones grandes y cabello negro largo y suelto. El niño al ver esto decidió seguirlo donde encontró algo que lo hizo enfurecer

\- Vamos preciosa, solo será una vez al día – Dijo un policía – Si no, no podras vender tus flores en el centro de la plaza –

\- Bien empecemos – Dijo el otro policia que se acercaba para quitarle la ropa a la chica que asustada grito...

\- ¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEE! -

Pero el policia que la iba a desnudar la golpeo con su porra abriéndole el labio inferior

\- ¡¿Es que eres idiota?! – Exclamo el policía para patearla mientras que ella se cubría la cara - ¡¿Quieres que nos despidan?! –

\- Parece que otra que no cae, en fin, como no podemos perder nuestro empleo – Dijo el primer policía para sacar su arma – Se va a… - pero no termino la frase para caer inconsciente pero con un agujero profundo en la nuca

\- No lo creo – Dijo el castaño que decidió que era momento de actuar

\- ¡Hijo de…! – Exclamo el otro policía para preparar su arma pero…

\- _**[Soru]**_ (Afeitar) – Susurro el castaño para desaparecer y aparecer sobre el hombre para romperle el cuello

La chica estaba aterrada al ver como mato a esos miserables por lo que al ver eso se asustó más para que el chico se acerque a ella por lo que cierra los ojos esperando su muerte. Pero lo que sintió fue como tenía una mano en su cabeza mientras que una voz cálida le dice…

\- Todo está bien, esos tipos jamás te volverán a molestar –

La florista abrió los ojos para ver como su salvador era un niño de 10 años, no lo creía pero al ver la sangre en su mano supo que era cierta por lo que lo abrazo para que llorara de lo asustada que estaba. Luego de eso la acompaño a su pequeño local donde ya todo se lo había llevado por lo que el chico le dio para que comprara flores nuevas y hermosas

\- Gracias, muchas gracias por su amabilidad…con esto podré seguir trabajando y sacar mi licencia para ayudar a mi madre con el sustento de mis hermanos – Dijo la morena para darle un beso en la mejilla e irse con una sonrisa

*Veo que eres un buen chico y estas bien entrenado* Dijo una voz para que volteara y viera a un hombre alto como musculoso de piel pálida bronceada, cabello castaño ondulado y ojos azules vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros para que le tome la mano donde el niño traía un guante sorprendiéndolo puesto que no vio cuando hizo eso – Entonces eres [Shiva] de [Fenrir]… ¿Cuál es tu nombre real? –

\- ¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo? – Pregunto el castaño menor seriamente

\- Es verdad, no me he presentado, soy Kenshiro Kasumi – Dijo el castaño mayor

\- Y-Yo soy Issei Hyodo – Dijo el niño algo nervioso puesto que la presencia del hombre frente a él le erizaba la piel

\- Tranquilo, no te hare nada – Dijo el hombre identificado como Kenshiro

\- No soy tan débil como cree – Dijo el niño

\- Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo el hombre – Pan me va a matar por quitarle a su nuevo hombre pero tú eres un niño y ya has visto mucha guerra para tu edad, lo veo en tus ojos…por eso te pido que vengas conmigo –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Te enseñare el camino del [Hokuto] –

\- ¿El camino del [Hokuto]? –

En ese momento fue que Issei conoció al legendario y temido [Yân Wâng] (Dios de la muerte), Kenshiro Kasumi que lo adopto como su hijo y le transmitió su legado como el 63° sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]

\- 4 años y medio después – Hospital de Hong Kong -

Issei corría a toda prisa en la llueva junto con Yè Ziyīng puesto que si no llegaba a tiempo puede que sería tarde

\- Issei-san, adelántate – Dijo Ziyīng

\- Zi – Dijo el mencionado

\- No te preocupes por mi… ¡tienes que llegar! – Exclamo Ziyīng para que Issei corriera a todo lo que da para que llegara a la recepción donde le dijeron la sala en donde se encontraba su maestro, su padre y su amigo…Kenshiro Kasumi que estaba desahuciado por cáncer pulmonar terminal debido a todo el tiempo que fumo para evitar sangrar de la nariz. Cuando llego se encontró con Pan, Yé y Yuling que estaban devastados para que llegara a la cama donde se encontraba su maestro

\- Sifu…- Dijo el joven sollozando mientras este le pone la cabeza en la mano

\- Issei…no llores – Dijo el mencionado – Tu y yo sabíamos que este era mi final…pero estoy feliz de haberte conocido y criado como haberte dado el hogar que merecías pero sobre todo tener la familia que yo deseaba tener…no tengo nada más que enseñarte solo que el destino de aquel que porte la estrella del [Hokuto] traerá desastre a sus cercanos…yo desafié esa superstición…por lo que sé que tu podrás hacerlo – mirando como su alumno estaba sollozando mientras da un mecánico asentimient - Meiyu, Pan, Yé…gracias por su amistad – Dijo Kenshiro – Y Yuling, gracias por todo el amor que me diste y por ser la madre que Issei perdió –

\- Ken – Dijo la mencionada llorando

\- Kenshiro - Sollozo una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos azul oscuro vestida elegantemente, era la famosa actriz de Shanghai, Yang Meiyu

\- Ken-san…- Dijo Ye llorando

\- Maldición – Mascullo Pan golpeando la pared mientras veía con dolor como su amigo y "hermano" se moría en esa cama sin que pudiera hacer algo

\- Issei debes de fortalecerte con mi muerte, transforma todo esta tristeza en cólera y sigue el camino que te he enseñado – Dijo Ken para mirarlo

\- Transformar la tristeza en cólera... – Dijo Issei

\- Es mi hora, me convertiré en una estrella que siempre te observara y velara por ti – Dijo el castaño mayor para ver el cielo que se despejo dejando ver – La estrella anunciadora de la muerte…- viendo cómo se vuelve fugaz – Regresa a Japón y ve con Medaka-chan…nunca es demasiado tarde para cumplir tu promesa…no hagas arrepentimientos que te persigan por siempre. Recuerda Issei, cuando tengas alguna duda, solo mira el cielo azul...debes pensar en el cielo azul...¡reza al cielo azul!...¡no importa cuando gruesas sean las nubes, por encima de ellas siempre esta el cielo azul!...¡habla de tu deseo al cielo azul! Vere tu vida desde ahora y hasta el final en el firmamento -

\- Ken…- Dijeron Meiyu, Pan y Ye para llorar

\- Adios…Ye, Pan, mis amigos... Yuling e Issei, mi amada esposa e hijo – Dijo [Yân Wâng] cerrando los ojos para siempre por lo que Yuling se arrojo al cuerpo de su amado llorando

\- Sifu…Sifu…¡SIFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Grito Issei a todo pulmón recordando el día en que lo conoció y todo lo que paso en el tiempo que entrenaron

\- Al día siguiente –

Fue el funeral de Kenshiro donde todos los del Qīng Bāng estaban presentes mientras lloraban la pérdida de un gran amigo. El castaño arrojo una flor y el primer puño de tierra para que al terminar el entierro...

\- ¿No lo vas reconsiderar? – Dijo Pan mientras ve a un Issei vestido como su maestro

\- No, tengo un camino que recorrer…siempre atesorare el tiempo que estuve con mi maestro en Shangai pero es hora de que vuelva a mi hogar – Dijo el castaño – Además debo de buscar la [Capital del Nanto] y descubrir que ahí en ese lugar que era importante mi madre biológica –

\- Issei-san, Ken-san te dejo esto antes de morir – Dijo Yé entregándole al mencionado un pergamino como una carta

\- Ya veo, gracias a todos – Dijo para inclinarse

\- Cuídate mucho y come bien – Dijo Yuling para abrazar al alumno de su amado que correspondió el gesto

\- Si, Kaa-san – Dijo el mencionado para irse mientras ve el pergamino quedando sorprendido al ver que la localización de la [Capital Nanto] se encontraba en lo más profundo de las montañas de Okinawa y la carta era una invitación a una subasta en Las Vegas donde encontraría algo que le gustaría…que lo considerara como su regalo por ser su sucesor

\- Montañas de Okinawa – Japón –

Issei se adentraba en un sendero dentro de la montaña donde encontró una cuidad abandonada para que viera una gran torre construida con piedra de forma muy artesanal. Avanzo por el lugar pero no sintió ninguna presencia por lo que siguió su camino para llegar y abrir al poner el hexágono en el centro en la ranura de la entrada. La puerta se recorrió para que el chico comenzara caminar mientras usa una antorcha que había en el lugar para llegar a un salón donde había 6 bustos de 6 personas para que usara la llave hasta que llego al busto que tenía una placa que decía "Rei del [Nanto Suichouken], [Estrella de la Justicia]" para introducir la ranura en la llave donde se encontró con un rollo que al abrirlo vio que se trataban las técnicas del estilo [Nanto Suichouken] por lo que por precaución tomo los demás rollos de los demás artes para llevárselos usando el poder del [Hokuto Shinken] para que aparezcan los espiritus de los guerreros de los bustos

[¿Qué crees que haces aquel que heredero la línea sanguínea de Rei?] Pregunto un hombre con apariencia andrógina pelirrojo y con los labios como las uñas pintadas de morado

\- No puedo dejar que en manos equivocadas caigan estos conocimientos – Dijo el castaño

[¿Con que derecho tomas esa decisión?] Dijo un rubio de cabello corto y ojos azules

\- Con el derecho que me da mi regalada gana – Dijo Issei seriamente

[Tú…ahora lo entiendo, eres parte del linaje de Ken] Dijo joven de cabello verde y ojos lilas sorprendiendo a los presentes [Como llevas la línea sanguínea de mi estirpe]

[Entonces eres el retoño del fruto del amor que nos tuvimos Ken y yo] Dijo una peli naranja de ojos morados

[Si eres descendiente de Kenshiro creo que podemos hacer una excepción] Dijo un hombre con el cabello azul blanco y ojos lilas con cicatrices de rasguños en sus ojos [Puedo ver en su corazón, una pureza como la del cielo azul de antaño]

[Yo también confiare en él] Dijo un rubio verdoso de larga caballero y ojos morados [No veo ninguna mala intensión en su actuar]

[Joven sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] nosotros el [Nanto Rokusei Ken] te dejamos bajo tu protección las técnicas que dedicamos toda una vida a perfeccionar] Dijeron los 6 individuos

Los espíritus entraron en su cuerpo por alguna razón que él no entendía pero parecía que todo estaba en orden mientras que la mujer puso una mano en su pecho como beso su frente para desaparecer

\- ¿Qué fue eso?...¿Por que dijeron que soy descendiente de Kenshiro? – Se preguntó a mismo bastante confundido para irse mientras que con su fuerza sello la entrada al templo – El mundo por ahora no necesita a los [Nanto Rokusei Ken]…mientras este aquí yo continuare con el legado que me se confió…cuidare sus técnicas como las usares solo para ayudar a quien lo necesite o un peligro amenace a las personas que me importan – para ver la carta de su maestro – Según la carta, la subasta en Las Vegas es en 6 meses…supongo que iré por el camino largo…pensándolo bien ha pasado un buen rato desde que tuve vacaciones en solitario, la última vez fui a Rio de Janeiro siendo que Han-san, Nami y Robin me trataron de violar…no me caería nada mal ir a Turquia, no he ido ahí desde aquella vez que tuve esa misión con Dutch-san –

\- Ankara – Turquia - Días después –

El castaño paseaba por la cuidad de lugar tranquilamente mientras bebe un [Ayran] que es una bebida que consiste en un yogur líquido de leche de oveja, con zumo de limón, sal y pimienta. Pero cuando estaba mirando el lugar pudo escuchar por sus sentidos agudos debido al entrenamiento del [Hokuto Shinken]

*¡Ayúdenme!*

*Es inútil que grites, ahora que tus poderes están sellados por el collar*

*Disfrutaremos de la [Mujer más hermosa del Cielo], gracias a Ala por esto*

El castaño usando _**[Kenbunshoku Haki]**_ y recordando la dirección donde localizo el grito para que…

\- _**[Kamisori]**_ (Maquinilla de Afeitar) - Susurro Issei para usar el _**[Geppo]**_ y el _**[Soru]**_ para moverse a gran velocidad sin que la fricción del aire le afecte. En ese momento llego en lo que parecía ser un lugar abandonado donde no vio nada de gente excepto unos hombres muertos con mantas blancas

\- Exorcistas – Dijo el chico bajando para mirar cómo fueron apuñalados

*Por favor…* Dijo la voz de una mujer para que viera el castaño como un exorcista lo tomaba del pie – Protege a Gabriel-sama –

\- ¿Gabriel? ¿Te refieres a la [Serafín] Gabriel? – Pregunto el castaño sorprendido

\- Si…por favor…- Dijo la mujer

\- No te preocupes – Dijo el castaño para tomarla en sus brazos y recostarla para taparla con la manta – Lo hare

*¡Detenganseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!*

\- Grita todo lo quieras pero nadie…- Decía un hombre con túnica y turbante para sentir como algo se le clavo en la cabeza

*¿Qué decías sobre que nadie?* Dijo una voz que saco el dedo de la cabeza del tipo para que su cabeza se deformara y explotara para que a los otros saquen unas pistolas como fusiles de asalto

- _ **[Kamisori]**_ (Maquinilla de Afeitar) – Susurro el castaño para que el castaño aparezca entre ellos para dar una patada de giratoria que les hace explotar la cabeza – _ **[Hokuto Enkan Zanshū Kyaku]**_ (Pata decapitadora circular de la Estrella del Norte) – para que al bajar en el suelo viera a una mujer joven extremadamente hermosa con el pelo rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa de ojos verdes con la iris blanca en forma de cruz que estaba semidesnuda debido a que le habían arrancado su ropa…mientras que se tapa sus partes íntimas por pudor

(Eso fue…no hay duda…eso fue [Hokuto Shinken]) Pensó la rubia sorprendida – (Entonces este chico es el actual sucesor) para ver como este le da su camisa a la rubia exhibiendo su musculatura y le quitara el collar para que lo lance lejos haciendo explosión

– Pensar que aún quedaba vestigios de esos malditos – Dijo el castaño estoicamente

\- ¿Puedo saber su nombre? – Pregunto la mujer poniéndose la camisa

\- Puedes llamarme [Shiva], [Serafin] Gabriel – Dijo el castaño para abrazarla – Ya todo está bien, esta pesadilla termino, no tienes que hacerte la fuerte – susurro para que la chica lo abrazara con fuerza para llorar como un niña asustada, el castaño se quedó con ella. Después de unos minutos, la ángel levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de la persona que la salvo viendo que realmente era apuesto a su parecer por lo que la rubia se sonrojo fuertemente mientras sentía como su corazón latía como loco y un calor recorría su pecho por lo que llevo sus dos manos a esa zona – Es mejor que se vaya – para retirarse

\- Espera por favor – Dijo la identificada como Gabriel

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Trabaja como mi guardián, por favor – Pidió la rubia

\- Me duele decir esto, en especial a una chica tan bonita como tú – Dijo el castaño sonrojando aún más a la rubia – Pero no puedo, porque… - enseñándole el tatuaje en la mano a la rubia

\- Entonces… ¡¿eres el legendario [Divino Destructor Shiva] de [Fenrir]?!...¡¿Aquel que mato a un millar de demonios a mano limpia?! – Exclamo la serafín incrédula de saber que un joven de su edad fuera ese despiadado guerrero

\- Etto…podría decirse que si… - Dijo el castaño – (¿Tan famosa es esa hazaña de mi padre?) – pensó con mucha curiosidad

\- B-Bueno es hora de que me vaya...pero no me rendiré, si no puedes ser mi guarda espaldas serás mi esposo – Dijo la rubia aun el sonrojo en su rostro

\- Entiendo, cuídese Gabriel-ojousama – Respondió el castaño viendo como la chica desaparecía en un resplandor como los cuerpos de los exorcistas fallecidos para después reaccionar a las últimas palabras de la rubia - ¡Espera!...¡¿Qué?! -

Londres – Inglaterra -

El castaño se encontraba en Brixton para usar carne de cañón debido a que todavía no era tiempo de la subasta y quería refrescar el [Rokushiki] como el estilo [Kuro Ashi] que aprendió de su maestro [Ares]. Luego de ganar mucho dinero en sus peleas fue directo a Seven Sisters, el barrio donde se quedaba en el Reino Unido. De pronto vio como una morena de coletas vestida como una joven de aristocracia fue abordada por un grupo tipos de mala muerte

\- Estos imbéciles – Dijo el peliblanco para dar unos saltitos para ir a donde estaban los pandilleros

\- Vamos preciosa, te aseguramos que te divertirás – Dijo un vándalo

\- No puedo debo de volver a mi hotel – Dijo la morena – Yo no debería estar aquí, me perdí, por eso les preguntaba como regresar –

\- No te preocupes luego de diver…- Dijo otro vándalo para que caiga inconsciente debido a que recibe una patada de hacha en la nuca mientras que sale humo y se ve como la parte afectada esta cocinada

*No oyeron a la dama…¡lárguense!* Exclamo una voz para que vean a un castaño de cabellera larga y ondulada, alto y musculoso que viste una chamarra de cuero, camisa blanca, pantalones de mezcilla rectos y zapatos pero notaron como

\- ¡¿Quién te crees hijo de…?! – Exclamo el líder del grupito para que el

En ese momento patea a los demás en el estómago dejándolos inconscientes y con quemaduras graves que parecen hechas por un asador en la parte del abdomen mientras escupen sangre para salir volando

\- _**[Bien Cuit: Flanchet Grill Shot + Kamisori]**_ (Estomago a la Parrilla en su Punto + Maquinilla de Afeitar) – Dijo el castaño mientras su pierna se apagaba dejando ver como se volvió negra plateada para volver a la normalidad

(Ese estilo…no hay error, es el estilo secreto de combate _**[Kuro Ashi]**_ (Pierna Negra) y ese es _**[Busoshouku Haki]**_ ) Pensaba la morena (¡Eso es imposible!, los únicos usuarios registrados en la data del inframundo son dos comandantes de [Fenrir], [Ares] y…) –confirmando su teoría al ver la mano derecha del chico donde tenía el tatuaje de la organización - ¡¿El [Divino Destructor Shiva]?! –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el castaño al ver la cara de incredulidad de la chica que veía su mano – Rayos, se me olvido ponerme los guantes – escondiendo la marca

\- ¡¿Entonces tu eres quien salvo a los Gremory de esa familia de la mafia italiana a la cual llevo a la extinción como acabo con más de 1000 caídos y un millar de demonios, el legendario 2° comandante del [Escuadrón Fenrir], el [Divino Destructor Shiva]?! - Exclamo la chica dejando salir todo su asombroso mientras que el castaño solo la miraba puesto que no esperaba que supiera de ese asunto en Dinamarca

\- Veo que está bien, tome este mapa – Dijo el castaño dándole el objeto mencionado – Al llegar al centro pregúntele a un policía por su hotel, por si acaso la acompañare a la estación –

\- [Divino Destructor Shiva]-chan – Dijo la morena

\- ¿Chan? – Pregunto el castaño al ver el modo tan infantil como lo llamo la chica frente a él

\- ¿Te convertirías en mi sirviente? – Pregunto la morena con estrellas en los ojos

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sirviente? – Pregunto el castaño – Un momento…¡¿eres una demonio?! -

\- Sí, soy la [Maou] Serafall Leviatán conocida como la [Chica Mágica Levi-tan] – Dijo la morena haciendo una de sus clásicas poses

\- Menuda sorpresa – Dijo el castaño – Supongo que es un honor convertirse en un siervo de un [Maou] pero mi respuesta es no. Rechace hace más de 5 años a Rias Gremory…¿Qué crees que me hará aceptar tu oferta? – pregunto retadoramente

\- Rias-chan era una niña – Dijo la morena para acercarse al chico mientras lo mira seductoramente – Yo soy una mujer y puedo complacerte…en lo que qui-e-ras – dejando ver su escote

\- Lo lamento pero yo ya estoy comprometido – Dijo el castaño haciendo que la [Maou] infle los mofletes como frunza el ceño

\- ¿Sabes qué?...no te necesito, ¿quién quiere a un legendario guerrero como tú? – Dijo la Maou haciendo un berrinche, cruzándose de brazos mientras le da la espalda por lo que el chico suspiro

\- ¿Te parece si tenemos una cita? – Dijo el castaño – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por rechazar tu oferta, Serafall-dono -

\- ¿A dónde yo quiera? – Pregunto la morena viéndolo

\- A donde quiera, mi lady – Respondió el chico tomando su mano con delicadeza para besarla

Al ver el gesto del castaño, la identificada como Serafall se sonrojo fuertemente para que entrelazara su brazo con el del chico mientras lo aprisiona en sus pechos para que se vayan de ahí a varios lados

\- Pero ni creas que me rendiré, tú vas a ser mío – Dijo la [Maou]

\- Medellín – Colombia – 4 meses después –

El castaño estaba paseando por el lugar puesto que desde que la invito a salir, Serafall Leviatan no dejaba de seguirlo e insistirle que se uniera a su sequito para que el castaño se negara. Cuando la chica de pronto desapareció, aprovecho esa oportunidad para tomar el primer vuelo a Colombia que era en 2 días por que dejo su vivienda en Seven Sisters para hospedarse en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto e irse

\- Al menos no tengo que…- Decía el castaño tomando un jugo y comiendo un bocadillo colombiano cuando sintió una presencia conocida puesto que tuvo la oportunidad de luchar contra ella en aquella ocasión en Dinamarca – Esto debe ser una maldita broma, creo que usare una de las dos técnicas que encontré en mi tiempo en China – para busque un callejón, al llegar al lugar apunta con los dedos índice y medio de una de sus manos su frente y cierra los ojos con el propósito de encontrar el ki de esa persona por lo que al encontrarlo desaparece

\- Poblados rurales de Medellín –

En ese momento un grupo de hombres armados llevan a una hermosa mujer de cabello morado y ojos rojos que tiene un ojo tapado por su fleco como un cuerpo voluptuoso vestida con una camisa blanca de tirantes, pantalones negros y zapatillas de tacón con varias alhajas encima atada de manos y pies. En ese momento de la nada aparece un joven alto, musculoso y apuesto a su parecer de cabello castaño rojizo…vestido con una camisa de manga corta verde, pantalones azules y zapatos negros

\- ¡WATAH! – Exclamo el chico para patear a dos tipos que les explota la cabeza como usar el _**[Shigan]**_ para perforar la nuca de los demás sujetos matándolos al instante y tomar el vehículo – ¿Se encuentra bien? –

\- Si, gracias por rescatarme – Dijo la peli morada siendo desatada por el chico

\- Tiempo sin vernos, [Carde] Penemue – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Cómo me conoces? – Pregunto la mencionada para que viera cierto tatuaje en la mano del chico - ¡¿[D-D-Divino Destructor Shiva]?! – exclamo sorprendida mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

\- No se preocupe, no la voy a lastimar o algo así – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¿Entonces porque me rescatas? – Pregunto Penemue

\- No podía dejar que una chica tan hermosa como usted fuera secuestrada a sabiendas de que le iban a hacer – Respondió el castaño sonrojando fuertemente a la peli morada debido a que ningun hombre la habia tratado de esa manera – Deben tener cuidado las 3, es la 3° líder de las facciones que rescato…no deben subestimar la ambición y la crueldad humana, son aterradoras –

\- ¿La tercera lider de las 3 facciones? – Pregunto la [Carde] - ¡¿Entonces has rescatado a Gabriel y Serafall Leviatán?! -

\- Como sea, póngase esto – Dijo el chico pasándole su camisa – Al menos evitara problemas –

\- Gracias…- Dijo la peli morada para desvanecerse levemente - ¿Qué me pasa? – por lo que el castaño para que viera como sus ojos se volvieron azul hielo y su pupila tomo un color blanco como se rasgo

\- Sellos de restricción, al menos no usan cosas tan crueles como los collares de los Estraneo – Dijo el castaño para tocar su cuerpo por lo que hizo que soltara unos gemidos que la mujer trataba de retener pero le eran imposibles, su tacto era algo que la encendía bastante por lo que ya tenía mojada su ropa interior. El chico con rápidos y certeros movimientos retiro las restricciones sin dañar a la chica – Es mejor que se vaya Penemue-sama…estoy seguro de que la buscaran –

\- Si, tienes razón – Dijo la caída – Pero antes… ¿Qué te parecería ser mi amante?...puedo complacerte las veces que quieras – Pregunto sensualmente pegando sus grandes pechos al pecho del castaño

\- Me siento realmente halago de que una mujer tan hermosa tenga eso sentimientos hacia mí pero estoy comprometido y tengo que hacer algo por lo que no puedo aceptar su propuesta – Dijo el castaño haciendo que la peli morada, al contrario de lo que esperaba, hiciera un puchero

\- Ni creas que me he rendido, voy hacer que seas mío, cueste lo que cueste – Dijo Penemue para lanzarle un beso antes de desaparecer dejando un rastro de plumas negras

\- En serio, ¿que ven en mí? – Se preguntó el castaño para tomar el vehículo e irse como si nada

\- 2 meses después – Casino Royal – Las Vegas –

Issei había llegado al lugar donde supuestamente estaba el "regalo" que le dejo su [Sifu] antes de morir. El castaño enseño la invitación por lo que lo llevaron a un elevador para que descienda hasta llegar al último piso y pasarlo a su asiento mientras le ofrecen caviar y champagne

*Buenas noches damas y caballeros* Dijo un hombre de piel clara, cabello castaño pálido vestido de traje *Bienvenidos sean a la subasta del bajo mundo*

Entonces comenzó el evento, había de todo desde cosas raras hasta rollos de artes marciales

*El siguiente artículo es el pergamino del [Taizan Tenrou Ken] el arte de la estrella Sirus, el lobo solitario. Un arte que usa el corte que deja la sensación de frio…la oferta inicia con 500 00 dólares*

*Yo doy 1 000 000 de dólares*

*Yo doy 5 000 000 de dólares*

*Yo doy 10 000 000 de dólares*

*Yo doy 50 000 000 de dólares*

*Yo soy 100 000 000 de dólares*

*Yo doy 500 000 000 de dolores*

*500 000 000 millones de dolores a la 1…500 000 000 millones de dolores a la 2…* Decía el presentador

*1000 000 000 de dólares*

\- 10 000 000 000 de dólares – Dijo el castaño

*10 000 000 000 millones de dolores a la 1…10 000 000 000 millones de dolores a la 2…10 000 000 000 millones de dolores a la 3…¡Vendido al caballero del asiento 45!* Decía el presentador mientras todos miraban como era un joven por lo que miraron con incredulidad y celos de los presentes para que pague de contado y le den el pergamino por lo que procede a retirarse pero hubo un asistente que no estuvo de acuerdo por lo que pidió a sus hombres que fueran a "negociar" con él. El castaño sintió como lo seguían por lo que en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación fue a las afueras donde hasta llegar a un callejón

\- Bien, ¿Qué quieren conmigo? – Pregunto Issei seriamente

\- Nuestro jefe quería ese rollo que tienes en esa maleta por lo que quiere hacer un intercambio – Dijo el líder del grupo – Tu vida por el pergamino – sacando un arma

 **KYUUUUUH... ¡SHAOH!**

El castaño movía sus manos a una velocidad asombrosa para que en un momento a otro las armas como las caras de los matones fueran cortadas por lo que caen muertos

\- Parece que he mejorado…será por lo que paso esa vez – Dijo el castaño para desaparecer y aparecer en su cuarto – Al menos esa técnica de _**[Teletransportación]**_ que encontré en ese templo en China es bastante útil. Ahora que tengo esto, iré a Hokkaido para entrenar, tiene tiempo que no he ido desde esa vez que estuve y me hospede en el mesón de Hotoshi-san cuando estaba en [Fenrir] – para ir a pagar a la recepción como preparar sus cosas, cuando termina pone sus dedos índice y medio pero no pudo sentir el ki del hombre – Que raro, probare con Hotaru-chan – para desaparecer llegando a…

\- Kyoto – Japón -

El castaño llego a lo que parecía ser un callejón para ver cómo estaba en lo que parecía ser una región que tenía la apariencia de la era Edo

\- Un momento, esto no es Hokkaido…¡¿Qué carajos hago en Kyoto?! – Se preguntó el castaño para salir de ahí y caminar hasta que vio a una chica de cabello negro y ojos azul celeste vestida con un furisode azul con detalles elegantes que salía de lo que parecía una casa, para que al ver el lugar noto como era un restaurante de lujo de estilo tradicional. Al entrar fue recibido por esa joven…

\- Bienvenido… - Dijo la chica para que viera a un joven alto y musculoso que vestía un traje empresarial color negro con una corbata roja con rayas, guantes negros delgados y zapatos, cabello castaño rojizo largo como ondulado y ojos amielados… al verlo fijamente lo reconoció, era una persona que tenía 9 años sin verla - ¡¿I-I-Issei-san?! – exclamo sorprendida

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Hotaru-chan - Dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa

\- Minutos más tarde –

Issei se encontraba platicando con Hotaru mientras que comían y bebían un fermento a base de arroz que tenía el restaurante siendo para consumo de jóvenes como de niños

\- Así que Hitoshi-san falleció hace 3 años – Dijo el castaño con melancolía

\- Si, mis padres vendieron el mesón y venimos a vivir a Kyoto como abrimos este restaurante – Explico la morena

\- Sato-san y Mikoto-san siempre hablaban de eso – Dijo Issei

– Pero que haces aquí… ¿Por qué no estás con tu tío? – Pregunto Hotaru

\- Pasaron unas cosas y decidí salir de viaje, iba a ir a Hokkaido pero tenía que hacer una parada en Kyoto – Dijo el castaño mintiendo obviamente – Cancelare mi transborde de vuelo y me quedare unos días aquí –

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

\- S-Si – Dijo el castaño con una gota detrás de la cabeza por la reacción de la chica

\- Le diré a mis padres para que te presten una habitación en la residencia – Dijo Hotaru para ir a hablar con los mencionados

\- Más tarde ese día –

El castaño ya instalado en uno de los cuarto de la casa de Hotaru y de tener una charla con los padres de esta, salió a dar un paseo por la cuidad para encontrar en un callejón a un gato negro de ojos color avellana que estaba muy mal herido como sucio y parecía que no había comido en días rodeado de otros gatos callejeros

\- Largo, váyanse – Dijo el castaño evitando los ataques de los gatos para cargar al felino mal herido

\- Escucha humano, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo – Dijo uno de los gatos que tenía el pelaje verde – Deja a esa gata en suelo y no saldrás herido -

\- ¿Hablan? – Dijo el castaño sorprendido – Entonces no son gatos normales, son nekomatas –

\- ¿Cómo sabes de nosotros? – Dijo otro gato con el pelaje naranja

\- He tenido el "gusto" de haber "bailado" con un grupo de su raza a los 10 años – Respondió el castaño metiendo al minino en su chamarra para que se quite con la mano izquierda el guante revelando su tatuaje

\- ¡¿Eres de [Fenrir]?! – Exclamo otro gato de pelaje azul oscuro con una voz femenina que se escuchaba sorprendida

\- Por el bien de nuestra señora, no podemos dejarte con vida – Dijo otro gato con voz femenina de pelaje pardo para que aparecieran más gatos que empezaron a tomar forma humana viendo que venían armados con katanas y naginatas. Las pupilas del castaño se volvieron blancas mientras rasgaban para liberar una onda que dejo a varios noqueados mientras sacan espuma de sus bocas

\- ¡¿Es usuario de _**[Haoshoku]**_?! – Exclamo el nekomata peli verde

\- ¡Demonios!...¡Lo único que nos faltaba! - Dijo la nekomata azul morena

\- _**[Kamisori]**_ (Maquinilla de Afeitar) - Susurro Issei para desaparecer y moverse a gran velocidad por el aire

\- Maldición solo quedamos nosotros 4 – Dijo el nekomata peli naranja

\- Debemos seguirlo, no podemos dejar que se meta en esto que hemos planeado por mucho tiempo – Dijo la nekomata de cabello pardo para que se convirtieran en gatos y seguir al castaño

Issei seguía viajando a una velocidad que era imposible de ver para el ojo humano para que bajara a una veterinaria, después de unos minutos salió con la medicina y las indicaciones de cómo usarla por lo que salto y continuo hasta llegar a una tienda donde compro leche y a un restaurante de sushi donde lo pidió para llevar. El chico sentía como los nekomatas lo seguían por lo que decidió desviarse para llegar al…

\- Kinkaku-ji –

El castaño descendió en el lugar pero como era noche parecía que no había nadie por lo que se adentró en el bosque cerca del monumento que irradiaba luz para darle las vitaminas pero que la gatita no quiso como no se dejó poner los antisépticos

\- Vamos Kuro-kun – Dijo el castaño haciendo enojar al gato que le gruño para que el chico se diera cuenta que el felino se molesto – Oh, perdona, Kuro-chan…debo de curarte de tus heridas y por eso compre las medicinas - pero la gata se puso en posición de ataque – Esta bien, está bien… - subiéndola a su regazo la recostó para presionar un punto en su abdomen como en su espalda baja haciendo que sus heridas se cierren y se curen como su cansancio se desvaneció

\- Nya…- Maulló la gata para restregar su cuerpo en la mano del chico que empezó a jugar con su estómago haciendo que mueva su pata derecha. Saco el sushi para que dárselo en la boca a la felina mientras que él también comía y le sirvió en un tazón que le dio el veterinario mientras que el se sirvio un poco de té verde que compro en una tienda de conveniencia

– Por ahora nos quedaremos aquí un rato…- Dijo el castaño pero no termino la frase por que oyó algo que le llamo la atención por lo que terminaron rápido de comer, el castaño metió dentro de su chamarra para buscar un bote y usando el _**[Geppo]**_ empezó a caminar en el aire para usar el _**[Kenbunshoku Haki]**_ para buscar las "presencias" cercanas donde encontró a 10 presencias pero una particularmente fuerte por lo que fue a donde estaba esa presencia encontrando a una mujer joven con una voluptuosa figura y el pelo rubio con los ojos a juego que viste como miko que está herida y sucia mientras esta abrazando a una niña que tiene el pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo y ojos a juego. Viste como la mujer un atuendo de Miko y gettas altas con el tabi blanco. Las mangas de su haori cuentan la forma de una estrella roja gigante de cinco puntas con cinco estrellas más pequeñas que rodean la estrella grande

\- Ríndase Yasaka-sama y deja que Yukami-sama tome su puesto – Dijo un Ocro

\- No me puede importar menos ese puesto, lo dejo cuando quiero pero no en manos de esa desquiciada – Dijo la rubia mayor

\- Como siempre a las malas – Dijo un Teigu para lanzar su naginata contra las rubias siendo que la mayor cubrió a su hija cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba su final pero al no sentir nada vio como alguien estaba frente a ella – Maldito, suéltala –

\- HAAAAAAAAAA – Exhalo el castaño apretando el arma con sus dedos rompiéndola dejando a todos incrédulos – ¡ACHUU! – pateando la cara del tipo que se le deformo para que explote dejando a los demás aterrados

\- ¡Los novatos aléjense de él! – Exclamo uno de los más veteranos entre los atacantes

\- Maldición, teníamos que encontrarnos con el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] – Dijo otro de los atacantes - [Yân Wâng] -

(Entonces esta es la legendaria técnica mortal proveniente de la Tierra Asura…El [Hokuto Shinken] (Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte). Toda la energía del usuario se concentra en un golpe que ataca los puntos vitales del enemigo. Ha realizado una técnica mortal que rompe el cuerpo desde el interior en lugar desde el exterior) Pensaba la identificada como Yasaka

\- ¡I-Infeliz! – Exclamo un soldado

 **¡WAAATAH!**

\- ¡Idiota, no lo hagas! – Exclamo un veterano solo para ver cómo es pateado y su cabeza explota para que todos los novatos lo ataque por lo que empieza a atacarlos a una velocidad asombrosa haciéndolos explotar para que los más veteranos cegados por la ira lo ataquen recibiendo el mismo destino para que a los más veteranos…

 **ATATATTATATATATATATATATATATATATA**

\- _**[Honsha Bakuretsu Ken]**_ (Puño explosivo de rotación inversa)…Kuro-chan ve con ellas y Yasaka-san abrace fuertemente a la niña como tápelo los ojos…lo que voy a hacer será algo fuerte de ver – Dijo el castaño para elevar su [Toki] (Aura de Batalla)

 **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Haciendo crecer sus músculos provocando que se rompa el saco, la camisa y la corbata de su traje además de los guantes que trae mientras es rodeado por un fulgor azul-blanco para hacer un movimiento giratorio y del puño emitir un torbellino de Toki color carmesi que destroza el cuerpo y diluye la sangre de los enemigos en forma de vapor para que exploten

" _ **[Shinku Ten Satsu]**_ (Cielo Carmesí Asesino)"

La rubia mayor como la gata estaba en shock puesto que con solo un ataque habia eliminado a un gran grupo de Youkais sin piedad

\- Peculiar amigo conseguiste, Kuroka – Dijo la rubia viendo a la gata que asintió mecánicamente para que la felina salte a la cabeza del chico. Por lo que la rubia se levantó y fue al encuentro con el chico para hace una reverencia - Muchas gracias por salvarnos, me presento soy Yasaka y ella es mi hija Kunou – señalando con la mano a la niña que igualmente se inclino

\- No es nada, no podía dejar que esos miserables dañaran a un par de damas indefensas – Decía el castaño sonrojando a ambas rubias – Esos malditos collares de los Estraneo –

\- ¿Ara? – Dijo la rubia mayor - ¿Conoces esta cosa que tengo en el cuello? –

\- Si, en un momento se los quito – Dijo el chico para que con rápidos movimientos los quite y los lance al cielo para que exploten

\- Gra…- Decía la rubia pero se detuvo al ver el tatuaje de la mano del chico - ¡¿Eres de [Fenrir]?! – exclamo asustada poniendo a la niña detrás de ella sacando sus orejas y colas

\- Tranquila, no les hare nada – Dijo el castaño levantando las manos – Pero quiero saber que está pasando… ¿Quién es esa tal Yukami? –

\- Es una prima lejana que quiere el puesto de líder Youkai para su propio beneficio que es el declarar la guerra a las 3 facciones matando a las hermanas de 2 de los [Yondai Maous] que se encuentran en Kuoh – Explico la rubia – Por ese motivo, ella no fue elegida y la desterramos pero ha atacado el Kyoto sobrenatural y me he visto en la penosa necesidad de huir – apretando los puños

\- Muy bien – Dijo el castaño – ¿Hay forma de entrar sin que nos detecten? –

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Cargue a la rubia y coja a mi gata en su escote – Respondió el castaño para que la rubia hiciera lo que dijera sorprendiéndose ella misma, cuando hizo eso el castaño al cargo al estilo princesa por lo que sonrojo a la joven – Ayudare a su pueblo –

\- ¡¿EH?! – Exclamaron las rubias

\- ¿Hay otra entrada? – Pregunto el castaño nuevamente

\- Si, está debajo del [Yasaka-jinja] – Dijo la rubia – Es una salida de emergencia que solo podemos abrir la familia real de los Youkais –

\- Tenía que ser – Dijo el castaño para empezar al saltar moverse a una velocidad asombrosa para ir al lugar

\- Yasaka-jinja –

Llegaron al templo donde se ve como hay varios guardias vigilando la entrada cargados con armas de larga distancia

\- ¿Cómo entramos?- Pregunto Issei

\- En la parte del jardín esta la entrada secreta – Respondió Yasaka para que el chico se moviera rápidamente hasta llegar a donde estaban por lo que el castaño bajo para dejar a las rubias y a la minina en un lugar seguro para dejar inconsciente a todos en la zona excepto a ellas

\- Andando – Dijo el castaño para que la rubia usando una llama azul para abrir la puerta y entrar

\- Kyoto sobrenatural – Minutos después –

Las calles fueron bañadas de sangre impura de seres sin corazón y los oprimidos habían sido curados como libres. Issei se encontraba frente a un enorme zorro rubio platinado que lo veía con odio mientras que detrás de él estaba Yasaka toda lastimada y algo chamuscada

[Mi prima que es considerada la más fuerte entre los Youkais fue derrotada] Dijo la zorra de nueve colas [¿Crees que tú, un simple humano, puede vencerme?]

\- Tu solo ganaste porque el corazón de Yasaka titubeo a la hora de matarte – Dijo el castaño tronándose los nudillos – Pero yo no…-

[¡¿Qué?!]

\- ¿Cómo…lo supiste? – Dijo la rubia apenas con fuerzas

\- Pude verlo en tus movimientos como en tus ojos, tu no podias matar a tu familia – Dijo el castaño – Eso te hace una mujer hermosa y una buena esposa pero no una líder capacitada – para tomar aire para exhalar liberando su [Toki] mientras sus ojos se vuelven azules hielo con la pupila blanca y de aspecto felino. El castaño estira sus brazos poniendo sus manos en forma de garras mientras sus músculos crecían haciéndolo ver más grande por lo que junta sus manos una sobre la otra a la altura de su pecho para nuevamente estirar sus brazos y retraerlos. Luego pone los dedos juntos formando un triangulo con los pulgares cruzados

" _ **[Hokuto Shiken Ogi: Tenryu Kokyu Hō]**_ (Arte de la respiración del dragón)"

El castaño corrió a hacia la kitsune que usaba sus llamas, sus garras y su hocico para atrapar al castaño pero en todos sus intentos fallaba para que el chico de un salto para ponerse a la altura de la criatura

\- _**¡[Hokuto Shichishi Seiten]!**_ (Los 7 puntos de la Estrella de la Muerte) – Exclamo Issei para golpear con sus puños y sus patadas el cuerpo de la Kitsune mientras descendía al terminar el ataque 7 puntos brillan de color verde en el cuerpo de la criatura – _**¡[Hokuto Tenrei no Ken]!**_ (Puño del Cielo Azul de la Estrella del Norte) – para ver a la bestia – Gracias a la utilización de la técnica secreta _**[Tenryu Kokyu Hō]**_ y el poder canalizado del _**[Tenrei no Ken]**_...puede golpea tus 7 puntos vitales con una fuerza devastadora. Pero cualquiera que vea realizar el _**[Tenryu Kokyu Hō]**_ no vera otro mañana, este es tu final por que… _ **[Tu ya estas muerta] -**_

[¡¿Cómo?!] Exclamo la kitsune peli platina para que su cabeza se deforme mientras que con un brillo verde se forma la constelación de la Osa Mayor para que explote sin dejar rastro por lo que se asustaron las 3 hembras presentes por lo que el castaño procedió a usar en ellas…

\- _**¡[Shock de Amnesia]!**_ – Exclamo Issei golpeando de manera certera con las palmas de las manos los lados de su cabeza borrándoles la memoria a corto plazo a las rubias y a la gata que eran las únicas espectadoras en el lugar

Después de eso se celebró una gran fiesta en el palacio real donde todos le agradecían a Issei por haber derrotado a la tirana, en algún momento Yasaka se llevó a Issei a un balcón del lugar para hablar a solas

\- No sé cómo agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí y por mi pueblo – Dijo la rubia para tomar sus manos – Dijiste que tengo una debilidad que no me hace una líder capaz, y es verdad, a pesar de que ella mato a muchos inocentes como maltrato y esclavizo a los niños, a las mujeres y a los ancianos…no tuve la misma sangre fría que tú para matarla…por eso te pido que te quedes a mi lado para que juntos podamos gobernar –

\- Es un gran honor pero tendré que rechazar su oferta – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Q-Que? – Expreso la rubia incrédula

\- Yo ya tengo alguien que me espera en Kuoh y que no he visto en mucho tiempo además de que tengo una promesa que cumplir – Respondió el castaño sacando un colguije que tiene un kanji a la mitad

\- Entiendo que no puedo obligarte a estar a mi lado – Dijo la rubia algo desanimada

\- Lo lamento en verdad…pero estoy seguro que encontrara a un buen hombre – Dijo el castaño para que la gata se meta en la nueva chaqueta que le regalaron para desaparecer frente a ella – Por cierto, gracias por las ropas – para saltar desde el balcón junto con la gatita negra y desaparecer sorprendiendo a la líder Youkai

(No me voy a rendir, voy a hacerte mi esposo, [Yân Wâng]) Medito la rubia determinada

\- Madre… ¿Dónde está [Yân Wâng]-san? – Pregunto la niña

\- Se acaba de ir hace poco – Respondió la madre entristeciendo a la niña

\- Cuarto de Issei - Casa de la familia de Hotaru –

El castaño llego para terminar de comer el sushi como beberse el té verde para abrir la ventada y ver la luna

\- Muy bien, creo que es hora de dejarnos de juegos – Dijo el castaño mientras la gata estaba confundida – Sé que eres una nekomata, tu nombre es Kuroka ¿cierto? – por lo que tenso a la minina – Escuche como te llamo Yasaka-san, no te preocupes no te haré nada pero me gustaría ver cómo eres en realidad –

El cuerpo del gato se cubrió de luz mientras aumentaba de tamaño mientras tomaba la apariencia humana dejando ver a una joven con una figura voluptuosa, tiene el pelo largo negro sujeto con una peineta dando la apariencia de dos halos y ojos color avellana con pupilas felinas. Su vestimenta consiste en un kimono negro, faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro y una venda adornada detalladamente. El interior del kimono es rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos. Tiene un par de orejas de gato negro y dos colas negras

\- Esta es mi verdadera forma – Dijo la identificada como Kuroka mientras que como el castaño la mira con u fuerte sonrojo - ¿Qué dices?... ¿Me odias por mentirte y por ser una Youkai? –

\- Eres muy hermosa – Dijo el castaño sonrojado a la Nekoshou que agacho la mirada con la cara roja mientras echa humo de ella

\- ¿Q-Que estás diciendo? – Pregunto la gatita tartamudeando para que la abrace el chico sorprendiéndola

\- Ya todo está bien, yo te protegeré pase lo que pase – Dijo el castaño sonrojando a la chica – Se de tu pasado, debido a que [Fenrir] le fue solicitado por los demonios darte caza y lo que sucedió pero quiero que me cuentes todo…pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado –

Esas palabras hizo que el corazón de la nekomata se abriera después de tanto tiempo por lo que derramo lagrimas para abrazar al chico pero este se separó de ella…entristeciendo a la chica. Pero para su sorpresa la abrazo por detrás de la cintura pegándola a él por lo que la chica sintió una gran calidez para que fuera a la cama mientras se encontraban en la misma forma

\- Soy perseguida sólo por que mate al detestable bastardo que era mi antiguo amo-nya – Contesto la morena con una mirada seria que le llamo la atención de Issei - Nekoshou... Él se convirtió en una molestia porque tomó mucho interés en nuestros poderes. Dejándome a un lado, si mi estúpido anterior amo hubiera visto que mi hermana menor, Shirone, podía utilizar [Sennjutsu], la habría utilizado sin vacilar y sus poderes se hubieran sido corrompidos. Ella es una chica honesta después de todo. De todos modos él se centró en aumentar la habilidad de sus siervos y nos hizo pasar por muchas cosas a la fuerza. Usar a sus siervos es una cosa, pero él también trató de fortalecer a la fuerza a las siervas de su familia-nya –

\- Salvaste a tu hermana de él, ¿no es así? - Dijo el castaño

\- Me gustaba perder el tiempo ¿Sabes?...También me gustaba usar mis poderes. Me gustan las cosas divertidas. Soy…era una gata callejera después de todo-nya. Es mejor pensar en cómo me siento. Pero Shirone es diferente, ella se adapta a ser una gata de casa -

\- Eres alguien que ha sufrido mucho pero que ha sido muy valiente – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Valiente? – Pregunto la morena

\- Sabiendo que te esperaba mataste a tu amo para salvar a Shirone-san de sus ambiciones – Decía el castaño – Algún día serás una gran madre como una buena esposa –

Al oír esas palabras la morena en sus brazos empezó a derramar lágrimas para voltear mientras lo veo, unos ojos amielados que solo reflejan cariño y ternura pero también mucha tristeza. Por lo que se acercó a él y lo beso sorprendiéndole pero le correspondió para abrazarla pegándola a él

(Medaka-chan, perdóname por no darte mi primer beso a ti pero creo que me enamore de Kuroka-san) Pensaba el castaño – Kuroka-san…mañana a primera hora nos iremos a Hokkaido –

\- ¿Irnos-nya? – Pregunto la morena

\- Sí, quiero que vengas conmigo pero primero vamos a conseguirte ropa adecuada, no es que me moleste pero como iremos en avión la gente se te quedara viendo y eso no me gustaría – Dijo el castaño haciendo sonreír a la chica

\- Tonto…nadie más que tú me tocara y me besara porque he decidido que tú serás mi pareja por el resto de mis días-nya – Dijo la morena con mucho cariño para besarlo de nuevo

\- A la mañana siguiente –

El castaño salió de la casa temprano dejando una nota en el cuarto para que fuera junto con la morena a comprar ropa por lo que le compro una camisa blanca sin mangas, una chaqueta de mezclilla, mini falda y tenis a juego. Ambos fueron al aeropuerto para que compraran los boletos a Hokkaido. Después de eso suben al avión con las maletas que son pequeñas por lo que las pueden llevar con ellos

\- Hokkaido – Japón -

Issei y Kuroka luego de llegar en un auto todo terreno se encontraron con una cabaña muy acogedora

\- ¿Y este lugar-nya? – Pregunto la morena

\- Es donde viviremos durante dos años – Respondió el castaño

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEH?! – Exclamo la nekomata - ¡¿Por qué?! –

\- En estos dos años terminare mi entrenamiento de [Nanto Seiken] y [Taizan Tenrou Ken] como refinare mi [Hokuto Shinken] – Explico el castaño – Cuando termine nos iremos a Kuoh –

\- Entiendo – Dijo la morena para que viera como el castaño se adentraba en el bosque

\- 2 años después –

Vemos a una hermosa morena vestida como una ama de casa; con un suéter beich, falda que le llega a los muslos, pantimedias negras y zapatillas a juego siendo que tiene el cabello atado en bollo con dos palillos sujetándolo mientras lleva un bento en las manos, esta chica no era otra si no Kuroka que en estos años había cambiado por que se había vuelto una esposa japonesa ideal. Luego de medio año en el bosque empezó a hacer las labores de la casa como cocinaría siendo que le enseño Issei que aprendió de las subordinadas de su maestro y de su mismo maestro. Esto lo hizo por que vio como el castaño llega cansado pero aun así hacia las labores del hogar y cocina para ambos por lo que decidió ayudarlo lo más que pudiera para que él se dedique a su entrenamiento. Se volvió una chica humilde y educada, empezando a actuar como una Onee-san además de ser un ama de casa dedicada y una mujer que tiene un lado encantador, sensual y coqueto pero sobre todo amoroso que le muestra solo a Issei pero aún conserva su lado juguetón, bromista y pícaro. Incluso ella dormía desnuda con el mientras se subía encima aplastando sus pechos que se hicieron más grandes

En ese momento encuentra al castaño que terminaba de entrenar para que al verlo sonrió para acercarse a él

\- Te traje el almuerzo – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa dándole el bentou

\- Gracias – Dijo el castaño darle un suave beso en los labios a la chica que acepto con mucho cariño

\- Pensar que han pasado dos años-nya – Dijo la morena sentándose a lado del chico mientras se recargaba en el hombro del chico que comía gustoso

\- Si te soy honesto pensé que te irías al mes – Dijo el castaño

\- Lo hubiera hecho pero tú me hiciste quedar, yo era una gata callejera pero me volviste una gata casera, así que tienes que hacerte responsable – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa coqueta

\- Lo sé, gracias a ti no me sentí tan solo durante ese tiempo – Declaro el castaño para posar su cabeza en la suya - Ya termine mi entrenamiento así que prepara las cosas Kuro-chan, iremos a Kuoh –

\- ¿Kuoh? – Pregunto la morena - ¿No es donde vivías? – pregunto puesto que en este tiempo le conto de su pasado y todo lo que le sucedió hasta el momento en que se conocieron

\- También me llego esta información – Comento el castaño enseñándole el dossier – Busque a tu hermana con la ayuda del [Ojo de Dios] localizamos a Shirone-san – sorprendiendo a Kuroka

\- ¡¿Qué es de ella?! – Exclamo la morena con un tono de ansiedad

\- Según el informe está estudiando el 1° año de preparatoria en la academia Kuoh y está afiliada al club de ocultismo de la academia – Dijo el castaño – Investigue y resulta que la presidenta y fundadora es Rias Gremory pero...-

\- Si, lo sé es la heredera del clan demoniaco Gremory – Dijo la morena – Al menos está en buenas manos…¿Por qué me das esta información a una semana de irnos a tu casa? – pregunto curiosa

\- Eso es porque te doy ese tiempo para prepararte mental y emocionalmente como que apenas me llego esa información que solicite hace 2 meses y apenas me la enviaron – Respondió con molestia el castaño ante esto ultimo

\- Entiendo – Dijo la morena para que ambos se fueran tomados de las manos

\- 2 semanas después – Cuidad de Kuo –

El castaño llegaba con la chica en un taxi a la casa donde vivió su infancia, bajo primero el castaño para abrirle la puerta a Kuroka que tomo su mano para salir que no tenía sus colas y sus orejas fuera. El taxista abrió la cajuela como bajo las cosas para pagarle. Issei al ver el lugar sintió una gran nostalgia, este fue el regalo de graduación que le hizo Ilhan cuando fue ascendido a 2° comandante de [Fenrir]…le habia pedido días antes de venir que si podia darle una limpiada cosa que vio que hicieron. Ambos entraron para ver como todo estaba impecable como tenía muebles y aparatos como nueva línea blanca pero los cuadros como otras cosas que recordaban estaban ahí y en buen estado

\- Bueno Kuroka estamos en casa - Dijo el castaño – Ahora iré a ver a Medaka-chan – comento molestando un poco a la morena pero sabía que tan importante era la mencionada para el castaño

\- Calles de Kuoh –

El castaño trataba de encontrar a su prometida con el _**[Kenbunshoku Haki]**_ por lo que intentaba recordar la "voz" de la chica por que empezó a buscarla tratando de recordar su presencia pero algo lo desconcentro y fue que encontró a varias presencias hostiles por lo que desapareció para ir en esa dirección

\- Parque de Kuoh –

El castaño vio como varios tipos con capuchas luchando contra una joven tiene el pelo morado muy largo el curso hasta la cintura y flequillo que apenas cubren sus ojos rojos, así como un ahoge semi recto en la parte alta de su cabeza. Ella tiene un cuerpo espectacular y pechos especialmente grandes, que no tiene escrúpulos de presumir.

Lleva una chaqueta abierta de color amarillo claro, una camisa de color rojo oscuro que muestra su estómago, pantalones vaqueros y brazaletes largos rojos con bordes dorados luchando contra esos encapuchados

Cuando la chica bajo la guardia, un tipo androgino de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos rojos vestido de traje negro con una gabardina color rojo sangre con 2 pares de alas dispara dos lanzas contra la chica que el castaño…

 **KYUUUU…¡SHAOH!**

En ese momento las lanzas de luz fueron partidas para que se convirtieran en partículas de luz como un grupo de los encapuchados fue cortado en pedazos

\- ¡¿[Nanto Seiken]?! – Exclamo el caído de gabardina para que se oyeran unos pasos

*No sé quién seas pero no dejare que mates a esta chica* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a un castaño rojizo de ojos amielados que vestía un pantalón de cuero negro, botas de vaquero negras, chamarra de cuero negro, camisa de manga corta roja pegada y guantes con nudillos metálicos que le daban un aspecto juvenil y cool

\- Ese cabello…esos ojos…no hay error tu eres [Yân Wâng] – Dijo el moreno con terror mientras sudaba y apretaba los dientes

\- Ahora deja a la monja y largarte o aqui será tu tumba – Amenazo el castaño

\- ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer, simple humano? – Dijo el moreno - ¡Mátenlo! – ordeno para que los encapuchados sacaran sus armas listos para matarlo

\- Eres un estúpido – Dijo el castaño para elevar su [Toki] y empieza a atacar a todos los exorcistas que se lanzaron contra él mientras su cara se cubre con su sangre

\- _**¡[Hokuto Honsha Bakuretsu Ken]!**_ (Golpe explosivo de rotación inversa de la estrella del norte)

Todos los sacerdotes salen volando mientras caen para que exploten como globos picados por agujas. La peli morada estaba asombrada de ver algo asi puesto que no entendía como lo había hecho

\- Veo que a pesar de los años, no has cambiado ni siquiera un poco – Dijo el castaño - ¿Te encuentras bien? Medaka-chan – pregunto con una cálida mirada y una dulce sonrisa por lo que al verlo de cerca lo reconoció para que se tape la boca mientras derrama lagrimas

\- N-No puede ser…eres tu… ¿realmente eres tú? Ise…mi I-kun – Dijo la identificada como Medaka llorando a lagrima viva para que lo ataque con un upper que detiene con un dedo para que repita el mismo ataque con el mismo resultado - ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!...¡MIS PADRES Y ONII-SAMA HE HAN BUSCADO POR TODOS LADOS DURANTE LOS ÚLTIMOS 12 AÑOS!... ¡PROMISTE VOLVER EN UNOS DÍAS!...¡¿SABES CUÁNTO LLORE CUANDO OTOU-SAMA ME DIJO QUE TUS PADRES MURIERON Y QUE TÚ ESTABAS PERDIDO E INCLUSO MUERTO?!...¡SENTI COMO MORIA POR DENTRO Y MI CORAZON SE ROMPIO, YA NO TUVE GANAS DE VIVIR!... ¡PERO SEGUÍ VIVIENDO PORQUE SENTÍA QUE VOLVERÍAS Y AHORA…! – gritándole para que el mencionado la abrace firmemente pegándola a su pecho por lo que ella tímidamente hace lo mismo

\- Perdóname, jamás podre eximirme del pecado de hacer que lloraras por mi todo este tiempo – Dijo el castaño para mirarla a los ojos mientras le limpia las lágrimas con sus pulgares para que al mirarla a los ojos, sus rostros se acercaron para que unieran en un suave contacto sus labios transmitiendo los sentimientos que ambos albergaron en sus corazones todo este tiempo. Issei tomo a su amada de su cintura mientras que ella se puso puntillas mientras abraza el cuello bien trabajado del chico. Ambos sentían la respiración del otro que estaba sincronizada mientras sus lenguas danzaban en un ritmo apasionado e intenso…en ese momento no importaba nada más que ellos. Después de más de un minuto ambos se separaron con un hilo de saliva muy fino que conecta sus lenguas

\- Ise…Ise, necesito tu ayuda – Dijo la peli morada mirando al chico desesperada

\- Soy todo oídos, Medaka – Dijo el mencionado con una mirada seria

\- Residencia Hyodo –

El castaño y la peli morada llegaron a la sala, Medaka no daba crédito a lo que paso por lo que el chico le explico que esa era una técnica que aprendió en este tiempo que no se vieron y se llamaba _**[Teletransportación]**_. En el lugar la chica vio a un morena que vestia un kimono negro con el fondo rojo que dejaba descubiertos sus pechos y tenía un obi amarillo con cuentas del mismo color con orejas y dos colas de gato

En ese momento la peli morada y la morena se encararon puesto que a ninguna le hizo gracia ver a la otra

\- ¡¿Qué hace esta pervertida en cosplay en tu casa?! – Exclamo Medaka molesta

\- ¿Sera porque vivo aquí? Mocosa – Respondió Kuroka enojada – Ise…¿Quién esta chiquilla? –

\- Chicas, no se peleen – Dijo el castaño para tratar de separarlas pero accidentalmente toco sus pechos

\- Ah~ - Gimieron ambas chicas cuando el castaño apretó los pechos sin darse cuenta de su acción

\- L-Lo siento – Dijo el castaño sonrojado por lo que a los ojos de las dos chicas se veía aún más atractivo que con su rostro estoico para que ambas chicas sonrieran seductoramente para tomar sus manos por que no querian que las dejara de tocar – Por ahora no tenemos tiempo pero…- para acercarse a su oído y decirles – En la noche las hare mias y no tendremos interrupciones – susurro seductoramente para que su voz las estremeciera sonrojándolas

\- S-Si – Dijeron las chicas ya más tranquilas se presentaron como se empezaron a llevar bien pero algo que enojo a Medaka e hizo que le jalara las mejillas a Issei fue que la morena le robo el primer beso de su prometido siendo que no le hacía mucha gracia, ya que independientemente de los sentimientos de Kuroka, Issei es SUYO. Pero se calmo supo que le guardo su castidad a ella

\- Kuroka, tenemos algo que hacer – Dijo el castaño

\- Entiendo-nya – Dijo la mencionada para que tocara el hombro de su querido

\- Medaka-chan, piensa en las chicas que quieres rescatar y posa tu mano en mi hombro – Pidió el castaño para poner el dedo medio y el índice en la frente para encontrar la presencia de la monja como de la otra chica para que desaparecieran

\- Iglesia abandonada –

Los 3 se dirigen al altar para que el castaño le da un golpe al altar y abre la puerta. Bajaban por las escaleras hasta el lugar. Para que en esos momentos Koneko, Yuto e Issei bajan hasta el fondo del lugar

\- Bienvenidos, a todos los invitados inesperados – Dijo Segial para voltear

Ven que Asia esta crucificada en lo alto de un altar con dos agujeros en su pechos junto Raynare que esta encadenada de los brazos con varios golpes y a punto de perder la consciencia

\- ¡Asia, Ray! – Exclamo Medaka

\- Sabía que vendrías a salvarnos…Medaka-san – Dijo Raynare con una sonrisa y lágrimas

\- Pero llegaron demasiado tarde – Dijo el moreno de ojos rojos mostrando el cuerpo sin vida de la chica

\- ¡ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Grito la peli morada horrorizada para que el castaño se moviera rápidamente en zig-zag en el aire, lo que permite hacer los movimientos extremadamente rápidos en tres dimensiones que le permite moverse por el aire a gran velocidad para que un parpadeo apareciera frente a él golpeando a todos a su paso para llegar frente a Segial y golpearla con ambas manos rasgándole el pecho con una sensación de frio mientras lo estrella contra la pared

" _ **[Tenrou Tohyō Ken - Kamisori]**_ (Golpe de la prisión congelante del lobo celestial - Maquina de Afeitar)"

(Que rápido es) Pensó Medaka mientras ve como Issei rompe las cadenas de las ataduras de la caída y después cargar a las dos chicas

\- ¿Qué están esperando? – Decía Segial mientras nota como todos lo ven, en específico ¿su enorme pecho? – Ataquen a estos intrusos –

\- Whoa, eso no lo esperaba – Dijo Issei

Segial mira donde fue lastimada y ve que sus vendas estaban rasgadas dejando ver su oppais

\- Segial-sama ¿es una mujer? – Dijo un sacerdote incredulo

\- Maldición - Mascullo la mencionada con su verdadera voz – ¡Que se me quedan viendo, mátenlos! – grito para abrocharse la gabardina para que los sacerdotes los rodearan por lo que Issei va con Medaka para darle los cuerpos a la chica para que toque su hombro

\- Ese derivado de "esa" técnica es muy útil-nya – Comento Kuroka

\- Bien, en este momento no tengo tiempo para ustedes por lo que todos morirán – Dijo el castaño mientras que Medaka se sorprendió al ver estaba en la iglesia nuevamente. La peli morada acostó a la rubia en una banca como dejo a Raynare en la otra

\- Ray – Dijo la chica abrazo a su amiga

\- Siempre, siempre supe que vendrías, Medaka-san – Dijo la caído llorando mientras correspondía el gesto

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Pregunto molesta

\- Fue Segial, me hizo esto después de traerme aquí. L-La monja…esa infeliz le arranco la [Sacred Gear]...ella ha muerto – Respondió Raynare que se levantó poco a poco para ir a consolar a su amiga mientras la abraza por la espalda

\- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Medaka aun llorando por su amiga sintiendo la presencia del enemigo

\- ¿Por qué dices? Todo para llegar a ser una carde y no ser vista como basura como esa perra que te abraza – Respondio Segial

\- Puta lesbiana – Mascullo Raynare al ver cómo era mujer y recordar que siempre le tocaba el trasero

\- Ja, ¿crees que me importa lo que digas perra traidora? Con este poder podre luchar contra Azazel y hacer a un lado al idiota de Kokabiel para así gobernar Grigory -

\- ¿Solo por eso? – Dijo Medaka furiosa

\- Si, esa monja sirvió para algo en su patética vida –Decía Segial como si nada

\- Ya veo…. – Dijo la chica para que su cabello cambiara de aspecto de morado a un rojo radical brillante

\- ¿Vas a llorar? JAJAJAJAJAJA…- Decía la caída para recibir un golpe que la mando a volar destrozando la iglesia

\- ¿Medaka-san? – Dijo Raynare al ver como su amiga había cambiado de aspecto

\- Perdóname por no poder salvarte Asia y por llegar tarde Ray…pero si quieres puedes dejar de ser mi amiga – Dijo la mencionada mientras su cabello cambia a un color rojo radical – Porque ahora veras el poder de este monstruo frente a ti –

\- En el piso subterraneo –

\- Lo ha hecho – Dijo el castaño realmente molesto por lo que su cólera aumento cosa que noto Kuroka por su ki

\- ¿De qué hablas?-nya – Pregunto la nekomata

\- Hace tiempo, en la primaria, había un grupo de chicos de secundaria que molestaban los de nuestro grupo. Medaka-chan trato de convencerlos pero ellos en respuesta golpearon a uno de nuestros compañeros sin piedad. Al final uso la fuerza para que dejaran al niño y nos dejaran de molestar como acosar, eso hizo que todos la vieran y la llamaran monstruo…todas aquellas que decían ser sus amigas se alejaron de ella, ese día vi como lloraba y llore con ella. Honestamente me alegre de que ella pudiera sentir ira y dolor como el resto de nosotros – Explicaba el castaño – Medaka Kurokami puede ser tan benevolente como un dios por el bien de los extraños pero ella puede ser tan cruel como un demonio por el bien de sus amigos. Seigal ha hecho que Medaka-chan se enfurezca...activando su modo [Diosa de la Guerra] –

\- ¿[Diosa de la Guerra]-nya? – Pregunto Kuroka curiosa

\- Esa es Medaka Kurokami, quita su personalidad y todo lo que queda es poder puro. Ella en ese modo es como una tempestad, dejando destrucción a su paso – Respondió el castaño – Esa vez cuando la trate de detener casi me mata y al ver que estaba a punto de golpearme se fue de ahí llorando y no me hablo por lo que fui a su casa para decirle que aun así la seguía queriendo por lo que me jure a mí mismo que jamás dejaría que ella sufriera de nuevo…esa miserable se atrevió a hacerla llorar y es algo que jamás le perdonare como jamás perdonare a quien te haga llorar alguna vez, Kuroka-chan – sonrojando a la mencionada para que viera como el castaño eleva su [Toki] (Aura de Batalla)

 **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Haciendo crecer sus músculos provocando que se rompa el saco, la camisa y la corbata de su traje además de los guantes que trae mientras es rodeado por un fulgor azul-blanco para hacer un movimiento giratorio con las manos lanzando una gran ola de energía azul blanca con las dos manos que destruye los cuerpos de sus enemigos

" ** _[Hokuto Niijuu Gosho Ha]_** (Doble Ola Poderosa de las Palmas de la Estrella del Norte)"

Para el castaño sintiera la presencia de Medaka que había grabado por lo que Kuroka la toma del hombro para desaparecer y aparecer frente a la chica para que detenga su puño con su mano

\- ¡Detente, Medaka! – Exclamo el castaño mientras la nekomata cura a la caída con [Senjutsu] - ¡Estás haciéndote daño! –

\- ¡DEJAME, ISE…VOY A MATARLA! – Exclamo la chica para que el castaño la abofetee

\- ¿No recuerdas el dolor que tuviste luego de masacrar a esos infelices? – Dijo el castaño derramando lagrimas – Ese día fue realmente doloroso para mi ver cómo te despreciaban y te miraban como una abominación, realmente odie como esos malditos de secundaria te lastimaron tu hermoso corazón…por eso no dejare que manches tus manos con la sangre de esta maldita…¡no quiero que sufras nunca más! –

En ese momento su cabello volvió a la normalidad mientras es abrazada por su prometido llorando en su pecho y este le besa la frente puesto que para él que ella volviera a la normalidad, lo hacía feliz

\- Estas manos, cuidare de ellas – Dijo el castaño besando el dorso de las manos de su amada prometida - Seré tu espada y tu lanza por el resto de mi vida…amore mio vida –

\- Ise – Dijo la chica sonrojada para que se besaran suavemente dejando a las presentes sorprendidas y sonrojadas de la escena tan romántica para que se ponga frente a su amada Medaka-chan

\- Déjame esto a mi– Dijo el castaño pasando a mirar con odio y furia a la caída mientes que arriba de ellos se forma una tormenta eléctrica y el chico la señala con el dedo - …¡SEGIAL!...SEIGAL….¡POR HACER LLORAR A MI AMADA MEDAKA!….¡NO VOY A DEJAR NI UN MISERABLE CABELLO DE TI EN ESTE MUNDOOOOOOOO! -

Su cuerpo empieza a aumentar su tamaño mientras se rompe su camisa como su chaleco para despedir un fulgor blanco y sus ojos se tornan rojos

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Que es eso? – Dijo Segial muerta de miedo

Issei desaparece y aparece frente a Segial para darle una patada en el estómago que la manda contra una pared mientras tose sangre

\- GHAAA –

\- Levántate, imbécil, aun no has sufrido lo que sufrió esa chica y la caída como todas las lágrimas que Medaka-chan vertió por tu culpa – Dijo el castaño para poner una mano frente a él relajada mientras la otra esta de igual manera pero retraída con la pierna derecha al frente y la izquierda atrás ligeramente separadas como levemente flexionadas. La morena de ojos rojos lo ataca con un golpe que detiene con su codo y su rodilla para darle una patada

\- Eso fue [Nanto Seiken] – Dijo el castaño – Probablemente conozcas ese arte pero… ¡Voy a matarte! -

\- ¿Cómo?...¡No puedes predecir mi [Nanto Seiken]! – Dijo la morena -(¿Qué pasa con este poder? ¿Por qué siento que estoy resignada a morir? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo ahora?!) Pensó aterrada

\- T-Tanta fuerza…y es un humano – Dijo Raynare estaba cada vez más asombrada por el poder de Issei

\- Vas a probar la cólera y la tristeza de las personas… ¡Que murieron por tu culpa! – Exclamo el castaño con ira en su voz

\- ¡Calla tu puta boca! – Exclamo Seigal para esquivar el embate y darle una ráfaga de patadas en la cara que la manda contra unos árboles llevándose a varios consigo

\- ¡Esto es por Raynare! – Dijo el castaño - ¡Puede que seas su superiora pero no tu no eres valiosa como ella! – provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la chica puesto que era la primera vez que la defendían como la tenían en alta estima

\- P-Por favor no me mates, te lo ruego – Dijo la caído con terror y dolor

\- Para ti no hay piedad, no existe tal deseo – Decía Issei con el rostro ensombrecido, por primera vez usaba la crueldad e ira como sus únicos sentimientos

\- M-Maldito monstruo – Dijo Segial para arrojarle una lanza que le atraviesa el pecho

\- ¡ISE! – Gritaron Medaka y Kuroka horrorizadas

Pero para sorpresa de las 3 chicas y horror total de Segial, Issei no se inmutaba mientras arranca la lanza de su pecho como si nada para que le lance 3 más al pecho como en las piernas con el mismo resultado

\- Te diré algo sobre el [Hokuto Shinken] – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Qué dices? – Expreso la morena de ojos rojos

\- El espíritu de este arte marcial es que… ¡La cólera transforma el cuerpo en una coraza impenetrable!– Decía el castaño - ¡Y este golpe es…! –

\- ¡Maldita sabandija! – Dijo el caído para lanzarse al ataque solo para que Issei le de una ráfaga de golpes en la cara

\- ¡Es por Asia-san! – Exclamo el castaño con los puños al frente pero a distintas alturas – Le quitaste la vida a una chica que tenía mucho por delante, ese es un pecado que ni la muerte será castigo suficiente para ti -

Segial miraba como Issei tenía la intención de matarla por lo que crea una lanza solo para sentir dolor

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! – Exclamo de dolor - ¡¿Q-Que me hiciste?! -

\- Utilice el _**[Hokuto Shinken Ogi: Seiei Kō]**_ (Sencillas perforaciones de agujas) – Respondió el castaño - ¡Apreté los puntos [Ryuugan] de tus vértebras, haciendo que seas hipersensitivo, causándote gran dolor con el mínimo roce! - para tocarle el brazo Segial provocándole un infernal sufrimiento

\- El siguiente golpe es por las personas que has matado – Dijo Issei mientras saca una aguja su bolsillo

\- P-Por favor, no lo hagas. Detente, detente – Suplicaba Segial por su vida

Pero era tarde por que el castaño le clava el objeto punzo cortante en el pecho provocándole la peor de las agonías para mirar como Issei emanaba más poder mientras tenía la mirada ensombrecida para agarrarla de la cara

\- Ahora te quitare algo que nunca te perteneció - Dijo el castaño para poner las manos en su pecho canalizando [Toki] para que explotara mientras saca dos anillos negros de la parte de su espalda media que los recibe Medaka en sus manos por la forma en que salieron – _**¡[Gekiheki Haisui Sho - [Gedokujutsu]]!**_ (Palma de agua rompedora de muros – Técnica Antídoto) –

\- ¡PWAHG!... ¡¿Q-Q-Qué hiciste?! – Grito la morena de ojos rojos

\- _**[Gekiheki Haisui Sho - [Gedokujutsu]]**_ (Palma de agua rompedora de muros – Técnica Antídoto)…es una técnica en la cual se concentra energía que se libera intensamente, causando que el cuerpo de la víctima explote. También puede expulsar del cuerpo de la víctima y/o del usuario objetos como energías negativas…lo utilice para expulsar esa [Sacred Gear] de tu cuerpo –

\- ¡D…Desgraciado! – Decía la caída

\- Y el último golpe…es por el dolor que le provocaste a Medaka-chan y las lágrimas quee le hiciste derramar. Este golpe…- Decia Issei para acercarse lentamente a ella mientras que el fulgor aumenta de tamaño y la morena gritaba de terror – Es por mí… Es por mi…¡Este es el golpe de mi cólera! ¡WATAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –

Para lanzar un poderoso golpe que la mando a volar para que le deformara la cabeza que le exploto

\- Este fin atroz… ¡es una bella muerte para una basura como tú! – Dijo el castaño – En pocos segundos tu carne desaparecerá…se acabó –

\- ¿Eso crees miserable? – Dijo la caída - ¡¿A quién crees que sirvo?!...Kokabiel-sama sabrá de mi caída y vendrá a esta ciudad por tu cabeza…ahora mismo los caídos que no mataron debe de haberse ido para informarle sobre lo que paso… ¿ya puedes ver las puertas del infierno? –

\- Si es el caso, lo esperare y lo matare como a ti – Dijo el castaño

\- Suerte con ello…jeje…¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Rio la caída para que la parte superior de su cuerpo explotara mientras que Kuroka con energía natural quemo lo que quedo

\- Ahora va la monja – Dijo el castaño para que se acercara a ella mientras la ve con tristeza – Este es el destino de aquello que cargamos con las [Sacred Gear]…perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…pero descuida, iras a un lugar mejor…Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo… ¡WAAATAH! – para que le clave cuatro dedos en su frente, cuando mueve los dedos…

" _ **¡[Hokuto Gekitsui Shi]!**_ (Golpe Fatal con 4 dedos de la estrella del norte)"

\- 3…2…1… - Contaba el castaño para que el cuerpo de la rubia explotara de la nada dejando en shock a las chicas que estaban sorprendidas mientras Kuroka mas o menos sabia el motivo de ese cruel proceder

\- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Exclamo la peli morada entrando en modo [Diosa de la Guerra] tomándolo por el cuello ya que ante sus ojos Asia merecía un entierro decente. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Issei se quitó como si nada su agarre para poner una mano en su cabeza

\- Medaka-chan, ella seria revivida por cierta persona en este lugar y tendría que vivir en un constante campo de guerra, tratando de que no la maten y por lo que pude ver en sus ojos su alma lloraba – Respondió el castaño - Si en verdad la querías como eras su amiga, tendrás que vivir por ella y llevarla dentro de tu corazón –

La peli morada como la morena de ojos lilas estaban sorprendidas, la primera por una respuesta que nunca se esperó y la segunda al ver como solo necesito el chico 4 dedos para hacer estallar a alguien. En tanto Kuroka sentía como el castaño con mucha amargura y pesar en la mirada del castaño, dándole a entender que fue doloroso para él hacerle eso a la rubia

En tanto, Medaka admitió que el castaño tenía razón y era mejor eso a que viviera cada día como si fuera el último, porque ella sabía que cuanto sufrió la chica conocida como Asia Argento mientras Raynare piensa que el castaño era peligroso en todo sentido

\- Es hora de irnos a casa – Dijo el castaño tomando en sus manos los anillos que tiro Medaka para guardarlos

*¡Alto ahí!* Exclamo una voz femenina para que los 4 chicas voltearan para ver a una hermosa mujer con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta. Usa un uniforme para chicas, estando este compuesto de una camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada con una cinta negra en el cuello de la camisa, también lleva una chaqueta sobre la camisa que le tapa los hombros y llega hasta tan solo algo más arriba de la cintura dejando así la camisa blanca sobre el pecho al descubierto. Por último tiene falda magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones con calcetines altos.

Junto a ella están una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que la pelirroja con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Trae un tradicional traje de Miko, el cual consiste en un Haori blanco con mangas sueltas, un Hakama rojo y un par de Zōri con un Tabi blanco.

Con ellas esta pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el mismo uniforme femenino que la pelirroja, aunque sin la capa de los hombros.

Por último se ve a un joven con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises que lleva un uniforme escolar masculino, que consiste en una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa manga larga blanca de vestir con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir café.

Ellos vieron a un castaño rojizo de ojos amielados alto que vestía un pantalón de cuero negro, botas de vaquero negras, guantes con nudillos metálicos que le daban un aspecto juvenil y cool dejando ver su bien marcada musculatura que sonrojo a las 3 chicas mientras que la morena se relamía puesto que vio las 7 cicatrices en el torso que le parecían algo muy atractivo.

Junto a él estaban una joven tiene el pelo morado muy largo el curso hasta la cintura y flequillo que apenas cubren sus ojos rojos, así como un ahoge semi recto en la parte alta de su cabeza. Ella tiene un cuerpo espectacular y pechos especialmente grandes, que no tiene escrúpulos de presumir.

Lleva una chaqueta abierta de color amarillo claro, una camisa de color rojo oscuro que muestra su estómago, pantalones vaqueros y brazaletes largos rojos con bordes dorados

A esta chica los 4 chicas la reconocieron de inmediato puesto que era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de su escuela

\- ¡¿Ku-Kurokami-Kaichou?! – Exclamaron los 4 chicos

\- Toujou-san, Kiba-kun, Himejima-senpai y Gremory-senpai…¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto la mencionada para que los mencionados viera a una joven con una figura voluptuosa, tiene el pelo largo negro y ojos color avellana con pupilas felinas. Su vestimenta consiste en un kimono negro, faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro, y una venda adornada detalladamente. El interior del kimono es rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos, tiene un par de orejas de gato negro y dos colas negras

Y por último una mujer joven, atractiva, alrededor de la misma edad que Issei y Medaka con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta. Que viste un atuendo que consta de correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos. Tiene guantes que llegan casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos. Tiene hombreras de color negro, una de las hombreras, la derecha tiene tres grandes picos. También tiene botas de tacón de color negro que llegan hasta los muslos

La pequeña reconoció a la morena nekomata por lo que sus ojos estaban abiertos mientras trataba de decir algo pero no podía hasta que…

\- ¿Kuroka…neesama? – Dijo la peli blanca para esconderse detrás de su

\- H-Ha pasado un tiempo, Shirone – Dijo la mencionada nerviosa y con una sonrisa forzada

\- ¡¿Qué hace en mi territorio una criminal clase SS?! – Exclamo la pelirroja para prepararse por lo que Issei se puso al frente

\- Te pediré que no le grite a una de mis novias, señorita – Dijo el castaño seriamente

\- ¡¿Tu novia?! – Exclamo la peli blanca

\- Ara, Ara…quien diría que la criminal tendrá tan buenos gustos…fufufu – Dijo la morena sorprendiendo a sus compañeros que la veían incrédulos – ¿Q-Que pasa? –

\- Akeno… ¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir, tu, la que más odia a los hombres? – Dijo la pelirroja por lo que la mencionada se sonrojo

\- N-No quise decir eso, s-si no que ese chico se ve que es fuerte – Dijo la identificada como Akeno nerviosa negando con sus manos energéticamente

\- Entiendo… ¿Dónde está la monja? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Ella está en un lugar donde no se debe preocupar más por los problemas terrenales – Respondio el castaño – Se a qué viniste…no la quieres a ella, si no a estos – enseñándole los anillos por lo que dedujeron que el castaño mató a la chica para quedarse con su [Sacred Gear]

\- Acabas de cavar tu tumba, pensaba reencarnar a esa chica pero por tu culpa ya no puedo – Mascullo la pelirroja enojada para que el castaño se tronara las nudillos mientras la piel de su pierna en color negro plata para que el chico susurrara…

\- _**[Soru]**_ (Afeitar) – Para desaparecer y aparecer frente al rubio para darle una patada a la pequeña en el estómago que la dejo inconsciente – _**[Flanchet]**_ (Estómago)… _ **[Geppo]**_ (Paso lunar) – para nuevamente desaparecer y aparece arriba del rubio para dar patadas al enemigo a una velocidad tan grande que sus piernas parecen desaparecer – _ **[Extra Hachis]**_ (Carne Picada de la Clase más Alta)… _ **[Soru]**_ (Afeitar) –

Akeno y Rias estaban en shock, nadie había eliminado a la peli blanca como al rubio tan rápidamente. El castaño desaparecer nuevamente para aparecer frente a la morena por lo que solo toco la parte debajo de su nariz para que quedara inconsciente

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Pregunto la pelirroja furiosa y aterrada

\- Presione su punto [Teishin], tranquila solo está dormida…no la dañaría, no a ella ni a ti – Dijo el castaño para que la chica le lance una energía roja oscura parecida a llamas que el chico esquiva usando nuevamente el _**[Soru]**_ para estar a unos centímetros de ella mientras le apunta con un dedo - ¿Quieres morir? – Pregunto fríamente provocando que la chica caiga de trasero asustada - Iré a verte pronto y te explicare el por qué tengo esto - enseñando el par de anillos - Como te propondré algo que te convendrá mucho – para que Medaka y Kuroka lo tomen del hombro para que Issei tome a Raynare de su hombro para desaparecer dejando asombrada a la identificada como Gremory debido a que vio como el castaño y las 3 chicas se esfumaron de un segundo a otro frente a ellas

\- ¿Como lo hizo? y ¿A dónde se fue? – Se preguntaba la pelirroja para recordar las palabras del chico - ¿Que habrá querido decir? -

Así el incidente con los caídos termino mientras que la pelirroja estaba molesta y preocupada puesto que ese chico mostro técnicas que eran peligrosas. Pero aun así nació un sentimiento de tenerlo en su sequito, puesto que le ayudara mucho sus habilidades

\- Más tarde ese día -

La pelirroja se encontraba jugando ajedrez con s una joven, aparentemente de la misma edad de la chica, cabello negro y corto, y de ojos violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar como ella

\- ¿Entonces ese chico los venció sin ninguna dificultad y cubrió su pierna con una especie de cobertura negra plateada? – Dijo la morena de lentes

\- Es verdad, Rias no miente, Sona – Dijo Akeno

\- Lo consultare con mi hermana y sería bueno que lo consultaras con tu hermano también – Dijo la identificada como Sona

\- Puede sonar extraño pero lo quiero como sirviente – Dijo la identificada como Rias – Pero lo extraño es que Kurokami-kaichou estaba con él –

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto la morena de lentes

\- Puede que sea su prometido – Dijo una joven con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos de color castaño claro. Utiliza el uniforme como Sona, aunque también lleva gafas azules

\- ¿Prometido? – Preguntaron las 3 chicas

\- Si, es muy conocido por toda la academia que Kurokami-kaichou tiene un prometido que está en el extranjero – Explico la morena de lentes azules – Si no me equivoco su nombre es Issei Hyodo –

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto la morena de lentes rojos – Tsubaki -

\- Iba con ellos en la primaria siendo su senpai y siempre estaban juntos y ella siempre lo presentaba como su futuro esposo – Respondió la identificada como Tsubaki

\- Entonces debemos averiguar quién es en realidad Hyodo-kun – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Tienes razón – Dijo la morena de lentes rojos

\- Residencia Hyodo -

El castaño había preparado bocadillos como té para las chicas por lo que cuando Medaka le pidió que le contara lo que había pasado hace 12 años como lo que hizo hasta hoy. En los ojos de Medaka se le formaron lagrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas puesto que tuvo que sufrir tres perdidas, la de sus padres, la de su hogar y la de su maestro, vivir ese infierno en ese maldito orfanato como la vida que llevo, viviendo al límite…esto le hizo entender el por qué hizo explotar el cuerpo de Asia Argento, no quería que otra persona viviera de esa manera. Kuroka a pesar de saber la historia, aun le dolía oírla por lo que estaba sollozando mientras que inútilmente se limpiaba las lágrimas. Rayanre jamás imagino que los humanos podían llegar a ese nivel de crueldad por lo que estaba afligida

\- ¿Puedes mostrármelo? – Pregunto Medaka para que el castaño retirara un adhesivo en su mano mostrando el tatuaje

\- E-E-Ese tatuaje es de [Fenrir]… ¡¿Entonces si eres realmente parte de ese grupo?! – Exclamo la caída sorprendida – Pero si lo tienes en la mano derecha eso significa que… - mirando al chico incrédula

\- Sí, soy el [Divino Destructor Shiva] de [Fenrir] -

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamo Ray

\- Bueno, es hora de ir a dormir – Dijo el castaño para ir a su habitación mientras que Kuroka y Medaka se vieron entre sí para que Raynare se fuera a su cuarto

\- Minutos más tarde –

El castaño salía de darse una ducha se encontró a Medaka vestida con una bata color blanco transparente con sostén, pantis ajustada y ligueros a juego súper sexys mientras que Kuroka tenía el mismo modelo pero en negro que resaltaba su belleza sumado a sus orejas y sus dos colas de gato. El castaño estaba absorto en la belleza de ambas por lo que poco a poco se acercó a ellas mientras que le hacían especio entre ellas para sentarse en su regazo y empezar a besarlas por turnos mientras que él les acariciaba el trasero, Medaka le desato al toalla del castaño para que ambas empezaran a estimular su virilidad mientras lamen sus pectorales, Kuroka hace un camino de besos hasta la parte noble del castaño para empezar a lamerlo, su lengua áspera pero húmeda hacía sentir al castaño otra sensación mientras que con gran habilidad les quita el sostén a la peli morada para que succione, laman y muerda levemente asi como estire con sus dientes sus duros y rozados pezones

\- Gyaaaan~…Ise…mi amor…se siente muy bien –

\- Prepárate cariño, porque voy a hacer lo que siempre quise cuando estuvimos viviendo juntos en Hokkaido los últimos dos años – Dijo la morena para empezar a bombear la virilidad del castaño como su fuera una chupeta, el castaño sentía la sensación aspera de su lengua al envolver su miembro mientras quera lubricado por su saliva para que en un momento a otro sintiera como entraba en la garganta de la chica que aumento el ritmo mientras que el castaño masturbaba a la peli morada el se abrazaba del chico.

Medaka al ver como la morena le daba placer al castaño bajo hasta su cintura para ver esa parte de la anatomía de su prometido para empezar a recorrerlo de arriba abajo como empezó a usar su lengua en la punta mientras jugaba consigo misma para que la morena le diera un masaje de próstata con su boca como lamiera el miembro del castaño desde la cabeza hasta casi la punta para regresar.

La peli morada había dejado la punta para que imitara a la morena para cuando llegaron a la punta empezaron a jugar ambas con sus lenguas con ella como si se estuvieran besándose para que jugaran con sus lenguas en la parte superior de la v**ga del castaño que solo estaba disfrutando de la sensación para que ambas usen sus pechos envolviéndolo notando como tenían la misma medida de busto mientras que sus pezones se aplastaban uno contra el otro por lo que primero besaron la punta para empezar a mover sus tetas con un ritmo lento y tortuoso mientras que lo succionan por turnos

\- Medaka-chan…Kuroka-chan…esto se siente increíble – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿En serio? – Dijeron las chicas – Gracias –

\- ¿Dónde aprendieron eso? – Dijo el castaño

\- Las revistas porno de la cabaña – Dijo la morena

\- Las revistas porno que confiscamos en el consejo estudiantil – Dijo la peli morada

El castaño se sorprendió mientras que por dentro agradecía que su maestro [Ares] fuera un mujeriego empedernido y un pervertido pero le molestaba que no haya guardado bien esas revistas como que su novia leyera esas cosas. Las chicas continuaron con el paizuri aumentando el ritmo del trabajo con sus pechos mientras que Kuroka besaba la punta…Medaka estimulaba el prepucio y seguían masajeándolo con sus grandes senos mientras lo rozan con sus duros y hermosos pezones rosados para que Medaka lo meta en su boca hasta llegar a su garganta y Kuroka haga lo mismo haciendo que el castaño descargue su esencia en ellas

\- Es tan espeso~ – Dijo la peli morada

\- Nyaaa~ - Maullo seductoramente la morena para que ambas lamieran el semen que tenían en sus cuerpos como se lamieran entre ellas para saborear la escencia del hombre que aman quedando limpias – Nya~…Ise~…ese se siente muy bien, chúpame más los pezones –

\- Aah~… se siente tan bien…muerde mis pezones…fuaaa~ - Gimió Medaka siendo que el castaño chupaba al mismo tiempo los pechos de las dos chicas mientras que con las manos masajeaban los otros para que las recostara y las desnudara con rapidez. El castaño empezó a hacer en el cuerpo de su prometida un camino de besos mientras que en el cuerpo de su novia recorría su piel con la yema de sus dedos hasta que llega a las partes íntimas donde el castaño empezó a estimular con su palma derecha el clítoris de la nekomata para meter un dedo que empieza a mover lentamente mientras toca su punto G haciendo lo mismo con Medaka pero usando su lengua mientras saborea la intimidad de su amada

\- Haa~ -

\- Nyaa~ -

\- Ise…tu lengua…yo…yo casi me…ya me estoy…aah~ - Gemía de placer la peli morada

\- Si, estas tocando donde se siente aún mejor…nyaa~ – Gimió la morena para que el castaño aumente el ritmo con ella como en la otra chica provocando que ambas se corrieran al mismo tiempo

Issei bebió los jugos de Medaka y lamio los jugos de Kuroka que tenía en la mano para que ambas se pusieran una sobre al otra aplastando sus pezones para que el castaño rozara su virilidad entre los clítoris de las chicas

\- Aah~…Aah~ - Gemía la peli morada

\- Auu…¡Esto es genial-nya! – Exclamo la morena en un estado de éxtasis para que besara a la morena sensualmente – ¡Ise tiene un miembro tan corpulento-nya…se está colocando entre nuestros clítoris-nya! – mientras el castaño mueve más energéticamente sus caderas

\- ¡Uh…no puedo…esto se siente muy bien! – Exclamo el castaño para disparar la segunda carga para que Medaka se acercara a él mientras estimula la entrepierna de su novio

\- Increible, llego hasta mis pechos – Dijo la morena

\- Amor, es fue demasiado rápido y te corriste más que cuando lo hicimos con nuestras bocas – Comento la peli morada

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó el castaño

\- No importa – Dijo Medaka para que se pusiera

\- Asegúrate de llenar nuestros coños…– Dijo Kuroka

\- Con tu semen también, Ise – Completo Medaka para que recostara al castaño en la cama para montarlo. Ella se puso sobre él para empezar a bajar sus caderas, al ver que le costaba trabajo la tomo de las caderas y se movio haciendo que su virilidad golpeara el himen hasta llegar a la entrada de su útero reclamándola como suya, al ver como la chica estaba derramando lagrimas Kuroka el beso mientras jugaba con sus pezones para que olvidara el dolor. En tanto el castaño tenía la intimidad de la nekomata en su boca por lo que empezó a lamerla iniciando con su clítoris para meterla en la cavidad

\- Ah~…Ah~…Ah~ - Gemían las dos chicas disfrutando del placer que les proporcionaba el castaño

\- Increible…haa~…dos al mismo tiempo…te has estado contiendo todo este tiempo – Dijo Kuroka sintiendo como el castaño intentaba entrar más adentro de ella - ¡Si~!...¡Ahí~! –

\- Por supuesto, todo este tiempo siempre que querido hacerte mía, Kuroka – Confeso el castaño – Pero tenía que mantener mi promesa con Medaka-chan…por eso las tomare a ambas -

\- Ah~…Uh~ - Gemía Medaka al sentir como el castaño aumentaba la velocidad del vaivén de sus embestidas

\- ¡Si no nos haces correr a ambas, no mereces ser nuestro esposo-nya! – Exclamo Kuroka retadoramente mientras que el castaño la masturbaba - ¡Ah~!…¡Ah~! – para sentir como el castaño la penetro de una sola estocada para que masajee sus pechos mientras la besa para que empezara a moverse – Que feliz estoy…mi deseo se cumplió…Ise…Ise –

\- Ise…Ise…siempre quise hacer esto contigo, te amo mi Ise – Gemía la peli morada al sentir las estocadas de su pareja

\- ¡Nya…que genial…¡Alternando entre ambas! – Exclamo Kuroka perdida en el placer

\- Kuh…Me…Kuroka-san estoy cerca de…- Decía Medaka

\- ¡Ah~! ¡Tambien yo~!...¡Ah~! ¡Tambien yo~! – Exclamo la mencionada

\- ¡Ah~…Me vengo…Me vengo!...– Exclamaron ambas

\- Yo tambien~…¡Me vengo! – Gimió glutualmente el castaño llenando a sus novias para ser llenadas por el hombre que aman mientras se arquen teniendo la lengua fuera y miran a la nada corriendo un hilo de saliva por la comisura de sus labios

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~! –

\- Minutos más tarde -

El castaño se encontraba entre la peli morada y la morena que estaban completamente desnudas usando sus pectorales como almohada mientras que de sus entradas borbotaba una esencia blanca mezclada con un poco de sangre. A pesar de eso, en ambas chicas había una cálida y hermosa sonrisa

\- Por fin…por fin después de tanto tiempo me he vuelto tu mujer – Dijeron ambas chicas derramando lágrimas de alegría

\- Lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto tiempo – Dijo el castaño – Pero desde ahora hasta que la muerte nos separe…siempre estaremos juntos –

\- Ise…- Dijeron ambas chicas mirándolo con mucho amor para que vieran como el castaño se levantó para sacar algo de sus maletas para darle a cada chica una cajita que al abrirla vieron…- ¿Un anillo?- preguntaron curiosas por que no se esperaban algo asi

\- Estos anillos los compre hace más de 6 meses, las amo y he hablado con un conocido para que acepte que me case con las dos al mismo tiempo – Explicaba el castaño – Medaka Kurokami, Kuroka… ¿aceptarían ser mis esposas? -

Las chicas estaban sonrojadas mientras que lagrimas caían por sus mejillas puesto que siempre soñaron con este día desde que se enamoraron del castaño

\- Si, hazme tú esposa, por favor – Dijeron ambas chicas con una sonrisa mientras que sus lágrimas recorren sus mejillas

\- Marruecos - Días después –

Issei, Kuroka y Medaka se encontraban en ese gran día para ambos como testigos estaban el hermano de Medaka, Maguro, [Balalaika], [Dos armas] y [Atlas] así como los padres de la peli morada mientras realizan una boda árabe. El castaño "persuadió" a una de las altas esferas de la religión de ese país para que los casara sin necesidad de seguir el credo por lo que acepto puesto que le debía mucho a él como le había salvado el trasero en incontables ocasiones. Previamente había ido a pedir formalmente la mano de la peli morada siendo que Kajiki como Nisha se sorprendieron al verlo al igual los dos hermanos mayores de Medaka puesto que creían que había muerto, tuvo que hace una demostración de sus artes marciales. La ceremonia termino para que se hiciera un gran banquete donde el castaño estuvo feliz como las dos chicas. Desgraciadamente para ambas, como estaba Medaka en pleno inicio de año escolar no podían faltar a la escuela y menos ahora que había manchado su registro perfecto de asistencia para casarse con su amado

\- ¿Dónde vivirán? – Pregunto Nashi curiosa

\- En la casa de mis padres – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Pero cómo? - Pregunto el peli morado mayor – Yo trate de comprarla y ya estaba vendida –

\- El amigo de mi padre la compro y la puso a mi nombre – Respondió Issei

\- Ya veo – Dijo el patriarca de los Kurokami

\- Por ahora necesitare tu ayuda Medaka-chan para tramitar mi entrada a la academia como la de Kuroka y Raynare – Dijo el castaño hablando con su primera esposa

\- De acuerdo, anata – Dijo la peli morada para que se den un suave beso

\- Al día siguiente –

El castaño estaba frente a los chicos de la academia como lo estaba la morena que no tenía sus rasgos felinos visibles como se cambió el peinado que era el cabello suelto pero atado a la mitad con dos mechones sujetos con unas trenzas de tela además de que uso una magia para modificar su rostro viéndose más joven pero conservando su esbelta y voluptuosa figura mientras que la caída tomo su forma con la cual conocio a Medaka pero sin perder su figura que causaba la envidia de las chicas mientras los chicos las miraban con deseo y lujuria

\- Muy bien chicos, presten atención – Dijo el profesor – El dia de hoy se unen dos nuevo compañeros a esta clases, adelante, preséntense – pidió el tutor amablemente

\- Mi nombre es Kuroka Toujou, mucho gusto – Dijo la morena inclinándose

 _ **¡UUUUOOOH!**_

*Parece una Onee sama*

*Es hermosa*

*Una sensual morena*

* Busto: 98 Cintura: 57 Caderas: 86*

Ese comentario molesto en gran medida al castaño que simplemente apretó los puños con furia mientras tenía un tic en la cabeza

*Esperen ...¿dijo Toujou?...entonces...*

\- Como creo que notaron tiene el apellido de una de las mejores alumnas de primero, Koneko Toujou, eso es debido a que ella es su hermana mayor que no habia visto desde que se separaron sus padres - Comento el profesor luego de que Medaka con su carisma le lavara el cerebro con ese concepto pero esa informacion dejo a muchos sorprendidos

*¡¿La hermana de Koneko-chan?!*

*Increible, es la hermana de la mascota de la academia*

\- Mucho gusto soy Yuuma Amano, espero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo la morena de ojos violetas que tenía un cuerpo que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la morena de ojos avellana

 _ **¡UUUUUUUUOH!**_

* Busto: 92 Cintura: 56 Caderas: 88*

El castaño también se molestó puesto que no le gustaba que ese chico desnudado con la mirada a la chica revelara sus medidas que increíblemente eran acertadas, y lo sabía al verla sonrojada a mas no poder

\- Mucho gusto a todos soy Issei Hyodo, espero que no llevemos bien – Dijo el castaño presentándose cortésmente

*¡¿Hyodo?!*

*¿No es el nombre del prometido de Kurokami-kaichou?*

*Entonces él chico nuevo…*

\- Si, era mi prometido y ahora es mi esposo que estuvo en el extranjero todo este tiempo – Dijo la peli morada enseñando su anillo de bodas sorprendiendo a la clase mientras que Kuroka inflo los mofletes por que Medaka se le adelanto a declarar su relación con el chico nuevo

3…2….1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron los alumnos y el profesor

*Eso no es justo*

*Es verdad, Kurokami-san sí que tiene suerte al tener un esposo tan apuesto y tan sexy*

*¿Cómo le habrá hecho para tener esa musculatura?*

*Me gusta su peinado, espero que no lo cambie*

*Maldito, se quedó con una de las 3 Onee-sama de la academia*

*Ahora entiendo porque no mostraba interés en las declaraciones como no iba con nosotras al karaoke*

Los chicos voltean a ver a Issei con ojos llenos de instinto asesino por lo que sus celos los cegaron y trataron de tomar venganza contra el nuevo. Todos los chicos se levantaron y trataron de sujetar al chico para llevárselo y golpearlo...pero lo que diría a continuación los dejaría helados

\- Si quieren conservar sus manos, les recomiendo que se calmen y se sienten – Dijo el castaño gélidamente con una mirada ensombrecida y liberando un terrible instinto asesino

\- Ya, Ya…tranquilo anata – Dijo Medaka aferrándose a un brazo de Issei mientras lo entierra en sus pechos

\- Medaka-cchi tiene razón, no les hagas caso – Dijo la morena imitando a la peli morada

\- Por favor tomen asiento Toujou san, Hyodo kun – Pidió el docente para que Issei a la entre Medaka y Kuroka mientras que la morena se sentó a la izquierda del castaño rojizo mientras que Yuuma se sentó detrás del castaño

Después en el descanso, las chicas se acercaron a él para preguntarle cosas personales como su relación con Kuroka y Yuuma, después de eso Kuroka fue nombrada la 4° Onee-sama mientras que Raynare fue llamada "la princesa de la academia Kuoh". Durante todo el día Issei se la paso esquivando golpes de sus compañeros de la academia y a la hora de la salida, su casillero estaba lleno de cartas de amenaza de muerte de todas po parte de los chicos pero sorpresivamente también había algunas cartas de amor por parte de algunas chicas cosa que por supuesto molesto a Medaka y a Kuroka que las llevaron a la sala del consejo estudiantil que tenía una trituradora de papel y la peli morada la reparaba cada vez que se trababa

\- Edificio antiguo de la academia Kuoh –

Issei, Medaka, Kuroka y Raynare estaban cerca de que fue alguna vez la primera academia Kuoh pero notaban como el castaño inspeccionaba cada parte del edificio

\- Es aquí – Dijo la peli morada

\- Parece que el edificio está muy acabado pero puedo sentir varias presencias - Dijo el castaño – Dando a entender que usan este lugar como tapadera, algo típico en ellos –

\- Aquí se encuentra el club de investigación de ocultismo, fundado por Rias Gremory-senpai – Respondió Medaka

\- Ya veo – Dijo el castaño se pusiera en posición de combate – Es inútil que trates de ocultarte, puedo sentir tu presencia –

*Como dijo Buchou, eres alguien de cuidado* Comento una voz para que saliera el mismo rubio que noqueo aquella vez en los terrenos de la iglesia

\- Yuuto Kiba-kun – Dijo la peli morada

\- Kurokami-kaichou – Dijo el mencionado

\- Dile a tu líder que he venido como tal como habia dicho, espero que tenga tiempo – Comento el castaño

\- Yo le avisare – Dijo el rubio viendo al castaño que lo miraba como un depredador que acecha a su presa, luego de unos minutos volvió – Dice que pueden pasar – para guiarlos

 _ **TOC TOC**_

*Adelante* Dijo una voz para que el rubio abriera la puerta

 _ **GATCHA**_

\- Permiso, Buchou….el tipo que nos atacó ayer a vendió – Informo Kiba

\- Muy bien, aclaremos algo principito – Dijo el castaño molestando al rubio – En primera la que inicio la disputa fue la pelirroja que está sentada detrás del escritorio y segundo, yo solo ataco en defensa propia…así que en lugar de estar llorando, ponte a entrenar que das pena - comentario que molesto al "príncipe de la academia"

\- Vienes a mi club e insultas a mis sirvientes, debes tener mucho valor para hacer algo así – Dijo la pelirroja molesta mientras bebia su té

\- Si, aja – Dijo el castaño – Pacemos a lo que vine –

\- Ahora dime...¡¿Qué hiciste con la rubia y donde está la [Sacred Gear]?! – Exclamo Rias molesta actuando como una ojou-sama

\- 1.- La hice explotar sin dejar rastro de ella para que ningún sucio demonio se atreva a mancillarla y 2.- Tengo perfectamente guardada la [Twilight Healing] -

\- ¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de hacer eso?! – Exclamo la pelirroja – Yo la había conocido y quería reencarnarla para ayudarla a que viviera mejor –

\- ¿Haciendo que entre en un constante campo de batalla donde ni siquiera sabría defenderse porque tu solo la harías que se enfocara en su [Sacred Gear]? ¿Eso le llamas ayuda? – Pregunto el castaño – Ella era una chica que no estaba lista para ese mundo, lo que hice fue ahorrarle una muerte dolorosa en un instante –

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de hacer semejante cosa?! – Exclamo Rias mas enojada puesto que sentía como el castaño se enorgullecía de lo que hizo

\- A ella la conocía hace 3 años, era una chica sola y triste, la tuve que salvar antes de que unos estúpidos campesinos la lincharan. Ella me conto su sueño pero desgraciadamente, nosotros, aquellos que cargamos con las [Sacred Gears] solo podemos vivir una vida llena de desdicha y tragedia – Respondió el castaño con tristeza

(Que mirada más triste) Pensó Medaka

(Esa pelirroja no sabe el dolor por el que paso al hacerle eso a la monja) Pensó Kuroka molesta con Rias

\- ¿Nosotros? – Pregunto Rias mientras salía del shock al ver esa mirada de melancolía en el rostro estoico del chico

[Boost]

En ese momento en la mano derecha del castaño rojizo aparece guantelete rojo con 2 joyas verdes y 10 picos de oro, cubriendo casi todo el brazo

\- ¡¿Una [Sacred Gear]?! – Exclamaron los miembros del club de ocultismo y a la caída

\- En específico [El Guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo], La [Boosted Gear] – Respondió el castaño

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los seres sobre naturales, excepto Kuroka y Medaka, en la sala

\- ¡¿Es aquella que se dice que tiene sellada dentro al [Dragon Emperador Rojo] y su habilidad es duplicar el poder de su portador cada 10 segundos y luego sobrepasa los poderes de los Reyes Demonios y de Dios?! – Exclamo Raynare dejando salir todo su asombro

\- E-Esto no lo esperaba… - Dijo la pelirroja estirando la mano – Ahora quiero que me des la [Sacred Gear] de la monja y te unas a mi como compensación por lo que hiciste – decreto como una niña malcriada

\- Ara, así me agradeces el haberte salvado a ti, a Akeno-chan y a tus padres de la [Famiglia Estraneo] de la Mafia Italiana, Rias-chan – Dijo el castaño casualmente con una mirada aburrida sorprendiendo a las mencionadas

\- ¿C-Como sabes eso? – Dijo Akeno puesto que poco o casi nadie sabia de ese incidente

\- ¿Por cierto como están Relena-san y Zeoticus-san? – Pregunto el castaño casualmente

\- ¡¿Sabes los nombres de mis padres?! – Exclamo Rias

\- Creo que esto les hará recordar quien soy – Dijo el castaño quitándose el guante que trae consigo para revelar un tatuaje que tiene forma de placa con un lobo blanco en el centro y debajo de este dice "Fenrir" – Y si intentan hacerme algo a mi como a mis acompañantes, no me tentare el corazón para eliminarlas -

\- ¡Increíble! – Exclamo la morena

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - Exclamo la pelirroja

\- T-T-Tu eres… ¡¿El [Divino Destructor Shiva] de [Fenrir]?! – Exclamaron las Onee-sama para que lo vieran detenidamente recordando a aquel niño que las ayudo a ellas como a sus padres a salir de ahí con vida como les quito los collares y grilletes que les pusieron esos infelices. En ese momento ambas derramaron lagrimas para lanzarse abrazarlo mientras lo llenan de besos molestando bastante a Medaka y Kuroka mientras que Raynare se sentía incomoda por la escena frente a ella

\- Siempre… - Decía la pelirroja

\- Siempre quise volver a verte – Completo la morena

Mientras que ellas dos estaban llenas de felicidad había una personas entre las presentes estaban un par de hermanas que se veían por lo que Medaka, que sabía sobre la situación que se hallaba la morena, decidió ayudar

\- Toujou-san, tu hermana quiere hablar contigo – Dijo la peli morada – Y antes de que digas algo, todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad puesto que no somos perfectos…ella te ama, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, puede que no me creas pero al menos te pido que la escuches puesto que debes saber porque hizo lo que hizo –

En ese momento la presidenta del consejo estudiantil le toca el hombro mientras con una suave sonrisa le dice…"Adelante, vamos". La morena de pronto sintió un firme pero suave agarre para ver como su esposo estaba con ella por lo que suspiro para poder hablar y contarle lo que nadie sabía. Rias, Akeno y Kiba estaban sorprendidos, puesto que no esperaba que la morena amara a su hermana menor a tal punto mientras que la peli blanca estaba con sentimientos encontrados

\- Sé que lo que te hice no tiene perdón Shirone…no, Koneko pero en verdad estoy arrepentida, sé que esto no es nada en comparación al dolor que te hice pasar pero...– Dijo Kuroka para poner su frente en el suelo – Lo lamento mucho, lamento todo lo que el daño que te cause –

Koneko estaba sorprendida por el cambio sufrido e incluso estaba a pensando en que alguien está suplantando a su hermana puesto que es un cambio demasiado radical

\- Pero sé que mis palabras no son suficiente por lo que te lo demostrare con hechos-nya – Dijo la morena pero veía como en los ojos de su imotou seguía desconfiando de ella puesto que bien podría estar fingiendo todo eso para conseguir algo – Yo ya cambie, no soy la misma de antaño, Koneko…todo lo que necesite es el amor de un buen hombre –

\- ¿Buen hombre? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Koneko…-

\- Shirone…llámame Shirone, me siento incomoda si me llamas Koneko – Menciono la peli blanca

\- Bueno Shirone, te presento formalmente a mi esposo – Dijo Kuroka para mirar al castaño – Ise, ella es mi hermana menor Shirone… Shirone, él es mi esposo Issei Hyodo –

\- Es un gusto conocer a la famosa Shirone de la que tanto me ha hablado Kuroka – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

Ante tal declaración los presentes se quedaron en blanco para que…

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron los miembros del club

\- ¡¿Pero no estas casado con Kurokami-kaichou?! – Exclamo Kiba

\- En realidad estoy casado con las dos, ayer nos casamos bajo el régimen de la ley árabe pero sin pertenecer a su religión – Respondió el castaño

Dejando de lado la molestia de saber que el chico del cual se enamoraron desde que las rescato se casó por parte de las mayores en el lugar, las Onnee-sama, como el príncipe y la mascota se sorprendieron al ver que alguien haya domado y cambiado la actitud anterior de Kuroka... siendo que pensaron que recurrió a tormentos físicos para lograr ese cambio…cosa que Issei noto en sus miradas

\- Se lo que están pensando y de una vez les digo que no hice algo para lastimar a Kuro-chan – Dijo el castaño molestando aún más a Rias y Akeno por que le diga un nombre cariñoso a una chica que no son ellas - No soy una bestia para torturarla, simplemente le di mucho amor y cariño, ella vio como terminaba de entrenar y hacia la comida como las labores del lugar. Después de un tiempo, me pidió que le enseñara para que poco a poco ella misma tuviera este cambio radical –

El asombro era bastante evidente en sus rostros, los Gremorys estaba sorprendidos de que solo con "métodos comunes" logró un resultado tan sorprendente como ese

\- ¿Y sobre las propuestas? – Pregunto la pelirroja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- Lo lamento pero no me volveré tu sirviente y la [Sacred Gear] no te la daré aun – Respondió el castaño poniendo triste y celosa a la pelirroja como a la morena al ver que no puede tener a su primer gran y unico amor como que hay "lagartas" que se interponen entre ellas y SU Issei. Pero la heredera Gremory recordó las últimas palabras

\- ¿A qué te refieres a que no me la darás aun? – Dijo el castaño

\- Te la daré pero aún no está lista – Dijo el castaño – Volvamos al motivo por el que estoy aquí, Rias Gremory vengo a postular a Kuroka Toujou y a la ángel caída Raynare para que sean tus sirvientas – sorprendiendo a ambas morenas

\- Me niego rotundamente – Dijo la pelirroja tajante

\- Pense que dirías algo así…- Dijo el castaño suspirando pesadamente - ¿Qué te pareces si en dos semanas les haces una prueba? –

\- ¿Una prueba? – Pregunto Rias curiosa

\- Si, Ray-san y Kuro lucharan contra Akeno-san y Shirone-chan – Declaro el castaño sorprendiendo a las chicas – Si ganan…aceptas, si no...te doy la [Sacred Gear] y me uno a tu séquito sin rechistar…¿Qué dices? – esperando a que pescara el anzuelo

\- Acepto – Dijo la pelirroja confiada para ver como el castaño pone dos dedos en su frente para que las 3 chicas lo toquen para que desaparezcan

\- Aun me sigo preguntando como lo hace – Dijo Rias – Bien, ya oyeron Akeno y Koneko…empiecen a entrenar, no creo que Ise se las ponga fácil –

\- Ara, Ara…te preocupas mucho Buchou, es solo un humano… ¿qué les puede enseñar? – Comento Akeno despreocupadamente – Además voy a destrozar a esa caída con mis propias manos fufufu – relamiéndose activando su modo sádico

\- No te confíes Akeno, [Fenrir] es conocido por el nivel de combate de sus soldados y sus habilidades especiales – Dijo la pelirroja

\- No se preocupe Buchou, no perderemos – Dijo la peli blanca seriamente

\- Residencia Hyodo –

En ese momento el castaño estaba como si nada mientras que Kuroka y Raynare lo miraba para que Medaka fuera a preparar algo de té para todos

El castaño y el par de morenas se sentaron en los sillones quedando frente a frente, en ese momento llegaba Medaka

Se preguntaran como es que ella, una ojou-sama, sabe hacer algo que Kuroka o Issei saben hacer

Simple, le pidió a las criadas de su casa que le enseñaran para su futuro matrimonio con Issei por lo que los últimos 12 años estuvo preparándose para ser la señora Hyodo

\- Ise… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunto Kuroka dolida - ¿Es que no nos quieres aquí? – mostrando melancolía por lo que el castaño se acercó y las tomo de la mano, sonrojando a la caída

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Pregunto el mencionado – Yo te amo Kuroka como amo a Medaka y quiero como parte de esta familia a Rayna-chan -

\- Ise y yo lo estuvimos platicando durante la semana previa a la boda – Dijo Medaka tomando la palabra – Por lo que llegamos a la conclusión que ustedes necesitan protección –

\- ¿Protección? – Preguntaron la caída y la nekoshou

\- Tendrán la protección de Medaka en su modo [Dios de la Guerra] y la mía con el poder de mis artes marciales pero... – Decía el castaño

\- A pesar de ser sumamente fuertes somos solo humanos – Dijo la peli morada – Kuroka, tú al ser una criminal clase SS y tu Raynare al ser una desertora estarán en constante ataque. Habrá un momento en que las ataquen y nosotros no estaremos por lo que estarán un poco más seguras bajo el ala del clan Gremory…sé que no teníamos derecho a decidir por ustedes pero es por su bienestar, ustedes son nuestra familia y nos gustaría que vivirán una vida un poco más tranquila –

Al oír eso, ambas morenas derramaron lágrimas puesto que se sentían felices porque el castaño y la peli morada pensaran en ellos de esa manera como les tuvieran ese cariño

\- Los entendemos – Dijeron las chicas para abrazar al castaño y a la peli morada que se unió a ellos – Gracias por querernos y darnos esta familia –

\- Bueno ahora lo difícil – Dijo el castaño – Medaka… ¿te puedo encargar "eso"? –

\- Si, pero necesitare material de investigación – Dijo la mencionada

\- Tengo varios libros, espero que te sirvan – Respondió el castaño para sacar dos Smartphone y teclee en cada uno una aplicación por lo que se transformaron en dos puertas

\- Bien, la puerta azul es mi laboratorio personal de mi madre, tiene todo lo que espero necesites y si no tratare de conseguirlo – Dijo el castaño – Usa el intercomunicador que es una pantalla holográfica flotante que está del lado derecho siempre para avisarme cualquier cosa –

\- Entendido – Dijo la peli morada para besar a su esposo que le correspondió el gesto e irse a la puerta

\- Nosotros usaremos la puerta verde que es una dimensión de entrenamiento creada por mí en la división de investigación aquí durante 1 año perfeccione mi técnica – Dijo el castaño para que programara la sala de un "1 día = 1 año"

\- ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí Ise?-nya – Pregunto Kuroka mientras ve como tienen uniformes deportivos como el cabello atado por colas altas

\- Bien, las traje aquí con el propósito de enseñarles 4 técnicas esenciales que nos hace a los de [Fenrir] ser tan temidos – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a las chicas mientras que Kuroka no estaba muy impresionada - Lo primero es el [Haki],este es un poder que poseen todas las criaturas del mundo: "Presencia", "Espíritu de Lucha", "Intimidación"... Nada diferente de las cosas que los humanos o los seres sobre naturales pueden sentir naturalmente... Pero la mayoría de los humanos no se dan cuenta de este poder... O tal vez pasan su vida entera tratando de despertarlo sin lograrlo... "El no darse por vencido", eso es lo que te da fuerza. Kuroka sabes que hacer –

\- Si-nya – Dijo la mencionada para imbuir un color negro azulado a sus brazos y piernas

\- Pon mucha atención, existen dos tipos principales de [Haki] – Dijo el castaño – Kuroka iniciara con una patada ascendente para continuar con un combo de varias patadas como puños – para que el castaño con los ojos cerrados esquivara los embates de la gatita como si supiera donde iban dirigidos - La habilidad de sentir fuertemente la presencia de tu oponente, ese es el _**[Kenbunshoku Haki]**_... Si controlas mejor este poder, incluso detectarás a enemigos invisibles, cuántos son y cuál será su siguiente movimiento en un instante. En el [Kalaripayattu] como en otras artes milenarias se le conoce como [Mantra]. Aunque la potencia permite al usuario predecir la mayoría de los ataques, se puede evitar mediante diversos medios. No se puede predecir ataques que sean involuntariamente al azar, la vinculación con la incapacidad para detectar estos está ligado a la conciencia y los alrededores, si no eres consciente de lo que tratas de detectar y estás limitado respecto a tu percepción no puede "ver" el ataque o lo que buscas, esto se contrarresta con la práctica del [Senjutsu]. También no hace al usuario más rápido de lo normal, por lo que la capacidad del usuario para esquivar depende de su velocidad, no importa si lo puedes detectar, si no eres lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar no sirve, esto se contrarresta con el _**[Kami-e]**_ (Hoja de Papel), _**[Soru]**_ y el _**[Geppo]**_ –

Kuroka termino el ataque para descansar pero sin deshacer la cobertura de su brazo para que se acercara a la caída que mire la capa que tiene en sus brazos

\- El siguiente es el _**[Busoshoku Haki]**_ – Decía el castaño - Este poder es como una armadura invisible... Si la armadura es lo suficientemente fuerte puede ser usada para atacar. En [Fenrir] se descubrió que es la clave para contraatacar a seres intangibles como los del clan Phenex e incluso los Smile pueden ser derrotados sin que sus secreciones acidas te lastimen, incluso puedes destruir círculos mágicos como deshacer los ataques mágicos, el poder de la destrucción del clan Bael y el rayo sacro del [Carde] Baraqiel. Ray-san, arrójame una lanza –

\- ¿Eh? – Exclamo la caída – Pero Issei-san te puedo lastimar –

\- Solo hazlo – Mascullo el castaño para que la caída creara una lanza de luz que lanzo para que impacte contra el chico que fue cubierto por una capa negra plateada por todo el cuerpo, cuando el ataque choco se rompió como cristal

\- Sorprendente – Dijo Raynare mostrando un gran asombro

\- Este Haki es el único que tiene niveles; los novatos se presenta como una barrera invisible, los practicantes muestran un morado oscuro, los expertos muestran un negro azulado y los maestros muestran un negro metálico – Explico el castaño – La limitación de este Haki] es que otro [Haki] puede anularlo siempre y cuando éste sea superior. Además, si se usa de forma abusiva, el usuario puede acabar muy agotado y es incapaz de volver a usarlo durante un corto período de tiempo. Para esos casos existe el _**[Tekkai Kenpo]**_ –

\- No esperaba tales secretos – Dijo la morena de ojos lilas

\- Yo soy usuaria de estos dos tipos [Haki] que son los principales a un nivel experto pero Ise me gana-nya – Declaro Kuroka

\- Pero hay un 3° tipo de [Haki] que muy pocas personas poseen en el mundo que no se puede lograr mediante el entrenamiento y solo uno en un millón de personas lo poseen - Explicaba el castaño - El poder de intimidar al oponente… ¡El _**[Haoshoku Haki]**_! ... Este poder proviene de la fuerza de "Voluntad" de quien lo posee. Este tipo de Haki otorga al usuario la capacidad de dominar las voluntades de los demás. Mientras que los usuarios sin experiencia afectan a todo individuo inconscientemente, los que tienen más experiencia puede elegir entre un grupo grande, a quienes quieren afectar y a quienes no. Sin embargo, aquellos con fuertes voluntades pueden resistir e incluso ignorar los efectos del _**[Haoshoku Haki]**_. La capacidad de golpear a alguien depende de la diferencia de fuerza entre la persona que utiliza [Haki] y la persona o personas que el usuario está tratando de noquear. Cuanto mayor sea la diferencia de poder, más fácil es golpear a la víctima. Este tipo de [Haki] no se puede aprender mediante el entrenamiento, si se puede mejorar a través del mismo. Parece que después de su recuperación, las víctimas del _**[Haoshoku Haki]**_ experimentan la sensación de escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo. Sin embargo, es de suponer que desaparece después de un corto período.

Ha habido dos formas en que esto Haki se ha utilizado. La primera y más común es en un rápido estallido que va a eliminar a los que tienen voluntades débiles con relativa facilidad provocando que les salga espuma de la boca mientras se desmayan. El segundo método consiste en liberar de forma continua, que no sólo va a eliminar a los de voluntades débiles alrededor del usuario, sino que también puso presión sobre el entorno, lo que afecta en realidad otros objetos físicos, además de los seres vivos. También se ha demostrado que los estallidos de [Haoshoku Haki] se pueden utilizar con el fin de dominar o intimidar a las criaturas y los usuarios mostrar superioridad sobre las bestias –

\- ¿Has conocido usuarios de este? – Pregunto la caída

\- Yo soy un usuario de este [Haki] como conozco otras 5 personas en [Fenrir] que también lo poseen – Dijo el castaño – El segundo concepto es el [Rokushiki] (Seis Estilos) la columna vertebral del estilo de combate del [Escuadrón Fenrir] –

\- ¿[Rokushiki]? – Pregunto Raynare

\- Es un estilo especial sobrehumano de artes marciales donde la fuerza de un usuario Rokushiki se mide por [Doriki] – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿[Dokiri]? – Pregunto nuevamente la caída

\- Es básicamente el poder físico de una persona y como tal, tiene gran proporción con el [Rokushiki] - Respondió Issei - Cuanto más alto sea el nivel, más poderoso será el personaje. La mayoría de los usuarios tienen su propia variación de cada técnica, para aumentar su versatilidad y originalidad. Además, algunos usuarios tienden a ser más especializado en una técnica. El estilo [Rokushiki] son el estilo principal de combate usado a partir del rango de oficial superior e incluso las personas normales lo pueden desarrollar a pesar de no saber que es. Ray tu aprenderás lo que son solo los 6 estilos; _**[Soru], [Geppo], [Tekkai]**_ (Masa de hierro), _**[Shigan]**_ (Dedo pistola), _**[Kami-e]**_ (Hoja de papel) y _**[Rankyaku]**_ (Pierna Tormenta) –

\- Wow…se oyen impresionantes – Dijo la caída

\- Luego de eso aprenderás _**[Shunpo]**_ (Pasos Veloces), _ **[Hwan Hwan Shin Bo]**_ (Técnicas de pasos) y el _**[Nuki Ashi]**_ (Paso sin Rastro)…estas 3 técnicas te darán la ventaja en batalla como te ayudaran a aligerar algo las debilidades del [Haki] o del [Rokushiki] –

\- Primero _**[Soru]**_ (Afeitar), es una técnica que permite a los usuarios moverse a velocidades extremadamente altas con el fin de evitar los ataques, así como para atacar a mayor velocidad y con mayor poder – Explico el castaño para que Kuroka lo ataque y este desaparezca poniéndose a una distancia de su estudiante - La segunda es el _**[Geppo]**_ (Paso Lunar), Permite a los usuarios saltar en el propio aire, lo que les permite permanecer flotando en el aire durante mucho más tiempo de lo habitual. Se puede utilizar esta técnica para recorrer grandes distancias sin tener que tocar el suelo o lanzarse para hacer ataques rápidos y aéreos – para que empiece a golpear el aire con sus piernas levitando a unos 5 m para después moverse por toda la sala una velocidad casi imposible de seguir – El tercero es _**[Tekkai]**_ (Masa de Acero), endurece los músculos de los usuarios al nivel del hierro, con el fin de anular el daño recibido de los ataques. Sin embargo, puede ser roto por fuertes fuerzas suficientes. Cuando él _**[Tekkai]**_ está activo, el usuario es incapaz de moverse, con la excepción del _**[Tekkai Kenpo]**_ que utiliza el _**[Tekkai]**_ para mejorar los ataques de los usuarios aumentando la densidad de sus ataques y fuerza, similar al _**[Busoshoku Haki]**_. La fuerza del Tekkai puede variar para los usuarios con diferentes condiciones físicas, una persona con un nivel más alto de fuerza muscular puede soportar ataques más fuertes y mejorar ataques con _**[Tekkai]**_. Por otra parte, a pesar del aumento de la densidad física que se gana cuando se activa este movimiento, hay que recordar que el cuerpo del usuario sigue siendo carne y hueso. Por lo tanto, su resistencia a los ataques de otros sólidos siguen siendo más o menos lo mismo, por lo que el usuario es tan vulnerable como siempre a ciertos ataques. Incluso los maestros de Tekkai están lejos de ser indestructible, aunque un principiante puede resistir el disparo de una bala de cañón – de pronto aparecen un muro de hierro sólido y un maniquí – El siguiente es el _**[Shigan]**_ (Dedo Pistola), es una técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que el usuario presiona su dedo en un objetivo determinado a una velocidad muy alta, dejando una herida similar a una herida de bala, haciendo que no le sea necesario equipar armas. Es una técnica muy útil que se puede usar rápidamente y con precisión, que funciona bien con la velocidad impresionante de los usuarios Rokushiki y sus técnicas ágiles. La forma del _**[Shigan]**_ se deriva de la forma del dedo, de ahí el éxito de la técnica. Existe un arte secreto de esta técnica que es muy difícil de aprender como es el _**[Tsumegan]**_ (Garra Pistola9 donde se usan uñas largas como garras para disparar el _**[Shigan]**_ como una bala moderna actual, en lugar de simplemente golpear a su oponente. También si se usa con [Haki] puede perforar el acero y la piedra sólida como la roca – para que haga primero con un dedo un agujero en el maniquí y luego otro pero hizo crecer sus uñas – El penúltimo _**[Kami-e]**_ (Hoja de Papel), hace que el cuerpo del usuario se afloje con el fin de evitar cualquier ataque y esquivarlos, moviéndose suave y rápidamente como una hoja de papel. Ray arrójame unas lanzas –

\- S-Si – Dijo la chica invocando dichas armas para que vea como las esquiva con mucha facilidad

\- El último es _**[Rankyaku]**_ (Pierna Tormenta), es una técnica de proyectil de gran alcance en el que los usuarios empiezan a dar patadas a gran velocidad y fuerza, enviando una hoja afilada de aire comprimido que puede cortar objetos y dañar en gran medida un cuerpo humano – Explico el castaño para lanzar la técnica, cortando el muro – Con el [Haki puede incluso rebanar el acero solido - Lo siguiente es el _**[Shunpo]**_ (Pasos Veloces), que pertenece al _**[Houhou]**_ (Método del paso)…en existen 4 técnicas que usamos en _**[Fenrir]**_ , yo solo te enseñare el _**[Shunpo]**_ , que es una técnica de movimiento que permite al usuario teletransportarse de un punto determinado a otro. El punto central que determina la base de esta técnica es la velocidad de ejecución. Como la velocidad de ejecución es el principal punto de la técnica es el mejor método para llegar del punto A al punto B en la menor cantidad de pasos. Formación y habilidad es lo que determina la rapidez en un usuario del _**[Shunpo]**_ , los de poca habilidad en la técnica o los que no han utilizado una cantidad de tiempo favorable para aprenderlo, obviamente, estarían fuera de práctica – para desaparecer y aparecer 5 metros de donde estaba par que se mueva a máxima velocidad creando varias imágenes del castaño que se mueven en todas direcciones volviendo al punto de donde inicio – Sigue lo que es el _**[Nuki Ashi]**_ (Paso sin Rastro), es una técnica que coordina la respiración con el avance pero el verdadero truco es que burla la precepción – para que aparezca detrás de la caída abrazándola por lo que se quedó sorprendida puesto que no vio cuando se movió - El cerebro es como una maquina siendo que procesa todo lo que ve los ojos pero hay un límite para esto…si no fuera así este órgano colapsaría. El paso sin rastro usa los movimientos que el cerebro no registra debido a que los considera como triviales por lo que el contrario no puede notar el usuario se acerca a él –

\- Ahora entiendo por qué son tan temidos, poder usar estas habilidades – Decía la morena – Veo que no te fue tan difícil matar a esos caídos –

\- Nuestro supremo comandante creo este sistema para que fuéramos capaces de sobrepasar a los seres humanos ordinarios – Dijo el castaño – Por último el _**[Hwan Hwan Shin Bo]**_ (Técnicas de pasos) que son básicas en las artes marciales coreanas, se usa normalmente ki por lo que te hare desarrollarlo con un centro de Ki que te haremos Kuroka y yo. Estas tecnicas consisten en canalizar tu ki en los tobillos…te mostrare la primera – el castaño da 3 pasos

(¿Técnicas de paso?...Si solo está caminando) Pensaba la morena mientras que la nekomata estaba aguantándose la risa por que la chica se llevaría una verdadera sorpresa. Raynare vio como sus pies parecían desparecer para que un momento a otro lo tuviera a unos milímetros de distancia – ¿Eh?... ¡WAH!... – tocando la frente de la chica con dos dedos empujándola levemente

\- Ese fue _**[Jin]**_ , es una técnica que te permite acercarte a tu adversario – Dijo el castaño

(Eso… ¡Eso fue increíble!...Fue instantáneo) Pensó Raynare

\- Nyajajajaja…perdona Rayna-chan pero es divertido ver como se lo aplica a alguien más – Se rio Kuroka mientras se disculpaban

\- La segunda es…- Decia el castaño para retroceder mientras se ven como sus pies desaparecer

\- ¿Uh? – Gesticulo la morena de ojos lilas confundida para ver al castaño a una distancia importante de donde está la chica

\- _**[Tweh]**_ , Es una técnica que te permite alejarte del enemigo – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Co..Como…? – Preguntaba la caída impactada

\- La tercera es…- Dijo el castaño para desaparecer

\- Ise… ¿dónde estás? – Preguntaba la caída

\- _**[Hweh]**_ , Es una técnica que te permite evadir a su oponente y atacar – Dijo el mencionado estando espalda a espalda con la chica para que ataque pateando el tobillo de la chica para que caiga de cabeza al suelo

\- Itetetetete – Se quejara Raynare

\- La cuarta técnica es _**[Kyuk]**_ , pero no puedes usarla cuando quieras….es una habilidad que permite leer el movimiento de los pies del enemigo y convertirlo en un ataque neutralizador, por lo que debes saber cuándo utilizarlo. Y finalmente este… - Dijo el castaño para que se creen varias réplicas de él – _**[Hwan]**_ Es una técnica en la cual el usuario que afecta la mente del enemigo y es poderosa debido a que con la velocidad se crean clones y estos sirven para hacer un ataque sorpresa sin que el enemigo se lo espere – explico con naturalidad

\- ¿Por qué no estas sorprendidas, Kuroka-san? – Pregunto Raynare

\- Como dijo Ise, yo ya fui entrenada por él los dos años que vivimos juntos – Respondió la mencionada

– En la primera semana aprenderás estoy y en la segunda lo perfeccionaras como tendrás combates de entrenamiento Kuroka conmigo – Dijo el castaño – Te convertiré en una peleadora que hará que Rias Gremory te quiera como su sierva por si misma

\- ¡Si! – Exclamo la caída determinada

\- Una semana después – Laboratorio de Issei –

Encontramos a Kuroka desnuda sobre una cama mientras que Issei y Medaka vestían batas de científicos

\- Dime que al menos dormiste – Dijo el castaño preocupado por su 1° esposa

\- Use el modo de un día equivale a un año por lo que termine en 1 día y ¾ para que el ¼ de hora restante me dedique a dormir – Respondió Medaka – Con mi sangre y la sangre de Raynare modifique la [Sacred Gear], [Twilight Healing], para que el cuerpo de Kuroka no lo rechace…ahora veremos si tuve éxito – comento para introducir el primer anillo en el pecho de la chica

\- Nyaaaa~ - Gimio la nekomata

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Bien – Respondió la morena para que Issei insertara el otro anillo para que la chica chillara de placer – Ahora que lo fácil ha terminado…va lo difícil – para activar varios círculos mágicos para que la caída como le fue indicada imbuyera en el cuerpo de la gata energía sacra para que esta empiece a brillar de color dorado mientras levita en el aire para brillar intensamente mientras libera una onda de luz que fue detenida por los sellos pero que creo una ráfaga que despeino a las chicas y esponjo el cabello del castaño para que una neblina verde aparezca en su cuerpo dejándola en donde estaba mientras que la [Sacred Gear] aprecia en sus dedos anulares pero aparte de ello no había nada anormal. Medaka por seguridad le hizo unas pruebas de energía como genéticas para que viera como ya no podía, o mejor dicho, no debida preocuparse puesto que todo en Kuroka estaba estable y en óptimas condiciones

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? Kuroka – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Bien, no tengo problemas con mi [Ki] ni con el [Senjutsu], el [Yojutsu] o en mi cuerpo – Dijo la mencionada para que el castaño se hiera con un _**[Shigan]**_ para que le curara resultado un éxito total. Pero vio como había dos piezas de [Alfil] en la cama, al verlas, las quiso destruir pero el castaño le dijo que destruyera una y que la otra la dejara puesto que quería investigar algo que oyó hace tiempo

Luego de eso Kuroka y Raynare continuaron su entrenamiento para que luego de unos días llegara con la pieza que junto como pareja Issei y Kuroka destruyeron aplastándola con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola polvo. Issei entreno con la caída que para su sorpresa ya tenía buenas bases

\- Una semana después – Parte Trasera del Club de Ocultismo – Día de la prueba -

Akeno y Koneko se encontraban listas para pelear al igual que Kuroka y Raynare pero en esta ocasión ambas chicas vestían un top y short de color rojo con negro y tenis blancos como guantes de cuero sin dedos acompañadas de Issei y Medaka

\- La lucha será hasta que alguno de los dos equipos no puedan más – Dijo el castaño para que levantara la mano – ¿Listas?... ¡Comiencen! – bajando la mano para que Akeno se fuera contra Raynare mientras que Koneko fue contra su hermana

\- He esperado este tiempo para hacerte pagar todo el dolor que me provocaste – Dijo la peli blanca

\- Fufufu….voy a hacerte pedazos – Dijo Akeno activando su lado sádico para lanzar varios rayos sin piedad

\- _**[Kami-e]**_ – Dijeron Raynare y Kuroka al mismo tiempo para aparecer frente a ellas siendo que las chicas retrocedieron para que nuevamente se acerquen a ellas para que Kuroka se puso en el suelo para apoyarse sobre las manos

\- _**¡[Tekkai Kenpo: Kanketsusen Kikku]!**_ (Ley del Puño de la Masa de Hierro: Patada Geiser) – Exclamo la felina de color negro para lanzar una patada a la quijada de su hermana menor que trato de detener para salir volando escupiendo algo de sangre para que aparezca Kuroka encima de ella - _**¡[Tekkai Kenpo: Tensho Hyakuretsu Ken]!**_ (Ley del Puño de la Masa de Hierro: Cien golpes voladores que desgarran el cielo) – para dar una varios goles a quemarropa mientras están en el aire que dejan a su hermana inconsciente

Al ver como Kiba quiso intervenir por órdenes de Rias Gremory, el castaño realice dos tajos encontrados

 _ **¡ATAAAAAAAAH!**_

Que crean 3 corrientes de vacío que dejan un rastro que al llegar a donde estaba el rubio le realizan cortes en sus extremidades como en sus hombros por lo que caen al suelo con mucho dolor

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! – Gesticulo Kiba por el terrible dolor que sentía

\- _**¡[Nanto Sei Ken Ogi: Sessaku Tsubasa - San Densho]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Nanto: Alas cortantes – 3 olas desgarradoras) – Exclamo el castaño - ¿Qué crees que haces?...esta pelea es de solo ellas 4…si tienes confianza en tus siervas, no lo vuelvas a hacer o el cara bonita desaparece de la faz de la tierra – mirando gélidamente a la pelirroja que se estremeció del terror ya que su [Caballo] no es alguien precisamente débil y acaba de ser gravemente herido por un ataque que esta mas allá de su imaginación

Akeno siguió atacando a Raynare que esquivaba con gran agilidad sus rayos por lo que se enojó tanto que invoco un rayo desde el cielo para que fuera contra la caída pero…

- _ **[Soru]**_ – Susurro la chica desapareciendo antes de que el rayo chocara con ella

\- Ara, Ara…que lastima, creo que la borre de este mundo – Dijo la Onee-sama de Kuoh con un leve sonrojo – Lo lamento Hyodo-kun pero debiste…- pero no termino su frase por que escucho como alguien le decía…

*No sé qué tienes contra mí pero eso que me ibas a hacer me las vas a pagar*

Akeno volteo para ver incrédula a la chica que la miraba con furia mientras que daba unos saltitos para que se convirtiera sus piernas de color morado oscuro para…

\- _**[Soru]**_ – Susurro la caída para estar frente a Akeno para darle una patada directa a la barbilla – _**¡[Kuro Ashi Ryu: Menton]!**_ (Estilo Pierna Negra: Barbilla) – después de eso – _**[Geppo]**_ … _**[Deuxième Hachis]**_ (Carne Picada de Segunda Clase) – Salto en el aire pateando el vacío para que corriera en la dirección de la sierva de Rias Gremory, cuando esta a su alcance, entonces comienza a dar patadas con las dos piernas rápidamente sobre la parte delantera del enemigo hasta que la dejo inconsciente

\- Las ganadoras… ¡Kuroka Toujou y Raynare Amano! – Exclamo el castaño mientras que Rias estaba helada, no creía lo que veía…. Sus 2 mejores piezas, de momento, fueron derrotadas fácilmente para que Kuroka las curara con su nueva [Sacred Gear] a la [Reina], a la [Torre] y al [Caballero Gremory]

\- Creo que esas dos semanas de entrenamiento rindieron sus frutos – Dijo el castaño

\- Es verdad-nya – Comento Kuroka para que le diera un beso a su esposo

\- Eres un gran maestro, Issei-kun – Dijo Raynare para darle un beso en la mejilla al castaño

Pero Rias oyó eso por lo que quedó completamente asombrada puesto que solo en ese tiempo fue suficiente para mostrar ese nivel

-¡I-imposible! ¡Nadie puede mejorar tanto en dos semanas! – Exclamo la pelirroja

\- Tuve que ser un verdadero espartano con ellas, me dolió hacerles eso y creo que las traume un poco...pero con tal de que tenga una vida un poco más tranquila...asumiré la responsabilidad de esa situación – Dijo el castaño haciendo sonreír a las morenas como a la peli morada – Un trato es un trato –

\- Si, lo sé – Dijo la pelirroja sacando las piezas de [Alfil] y [Peon]

\- Permítemelas – Dijo el castaño para que la pelirroja se las diera, algo le hizo realizar tal petición

[Boost]

En ese momento apareció la [Boosted Gear] en el brazo derecho del castaño para que castaño usara su [Sacred Gear]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

 _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

El castaño empezó a librear su Toki haciendo que las piezas empiecen a brillar intensamente

[Transfer]

Para transferir toda esa energía las piezas que tenía en sus manos que tomaron un rojo muy intenso como tenían bordes verdes

\- Listo – Dijo el castaño para dárselas a las morenas

\- ¿Q-Que fue lo que hiciste? – Pregunto Rias alterada por que sus piezas hayan sido averiadas por lo que hizo el chico

\- Forcé a esas dos piezas para que se volvieran algo que llaman los demonios [Piezas Mutdas] –

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamaron los Gremory

\- Ahora reencárnalas – Pidió el chico

\- Si…Kuroka, Raynare colóquenselas en el cuerpo – Dijo la pelirroja invocando un círculo mágico en el suelo con el símbolo de su familia – Por orden de Rias Gremory, ustedes Kuroka Toujou y Raynare Amano, volverán a caminar sobre este mundo. Sellen este contrato y conviértanse en mis sirvientes – las piezas entraron a su pecho con un resplandor carmesí

\- ¿Cómo supiste el método para convertir piezas normales en mutadas? – Pregunto Rias

\- ¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo, eh? – Dijo el castaño mostrando un cara agresiva

– L-Lo supuse, bueno Kuroka, Raynare con esto son ahora mis sirvientes, espero mucho de ustedes ahora que vi la gama de sus habilidades – Comento Rias con una sonrisa – Vamos al club para que platiquemos a gusto sobre sus derecho y obligaciones –

\- Pero…- Replicaba la morena nekomata

\- No te preocupes, yo hare la cena – Dijo el castaño

\- De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en casa – Dijo Raynare feliz puesto que le gustaba cuando Issei cocinaba por lo que se fue con los demás

\- Parece que todo resulto como esperabas – Comento la peli morada

\- Si, pero fue todo gracias a ti –Dijo el castaño cargando a su 1° esposa al estilo nupcial mientras que esta lo abraza del cuello para que se den un beso lleno de cariño y ternura para desaparecer

Rias fue a hablar con su hermano sobre la situación de Kuroka como de Raynare por lo que el Maou tramito la amnistía de la morena nekomata como la inmunidad de la caída por lo que en menos de 30 minutos y con ayuda de Serafall que recibió una carta que la hizo sonreír, los ancianos aceptaron como pusieron un periodo de prueba

\- Al día siguiente – Club de Ocultismo -

Issei fue al edificio debido a que a Kuroka como a Raynare se les había olvidado del Bentou y no se los pudo dar en clases por lo que espero hasta el receso para dárselos. Al entrar a la sala…

\- Ese emblema… - Dijo Kiba que reconoció la cresta

\- Phenex - Dijo Rías claramente molesta.

En medio de la sala apareció círculo mágico aparecieron varias personas, un hombre de cabello rubio vestido con un traje color rojo, a su lado estaba una chica joven vestida con un elegante vestido. Detrás de ellos estaban alrededor de catorce mujeres.

\- He venido por ti mi adorable prometida, Rías - dijo el hombre extendiendo los brazos

El castaño decidió mirar todo desde la pared cerca de la ventana por si tenía que intervenir, pero cierta Maid de cabellos plateados y ojos celestes lo veía fijamente…algo le decía que ese chico era peligroso en todo sentido

\- Raiser… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? - Pregunto Rías con repudio, mirando con enfado al rubio.

\- Oye, oye, ¿es así como saludas a tu prometido? - Dijo el rubio divertido, sentándose en uno de los sillones cruzándose de piernas con aire de superioridad - Tú la [Reina] de Rias, sírveme algo, ¿quieres? -

Akeno lo miro con enfado, pero debía comportarse para no dejar mal a su [Rey], cuando se iba sintió como alguien le tomaba el hombro para que le diga que lo esperara. Después de unos minutos volvió con el té para servirlo al tipo que llego

\- Como siempre, el té de la [Reina] de Rias es delicioso – Dijo el rubio

\- El dolor es mutuo – Respondió Akeno haciendo una reverencia para ir a lado del castaño por lo que tomo su mano notando como la apretaba dando una mirad dolida

\- Aun no respondes a mi pregunta Raiser, ¿a qué has venido? - pregunto Rias ahora siendo más autoritaria, emanando un poco de su aura.

El cuerpo de Rias se cubrió con un aura roja carmesí, al igual que sus ojos brillaban.

\- Vamos Rias, sabes perfectamente a que he venido - Respondió el rubio emanando su propia aura de fuego.

\- Ya te lo he dicho Raiser, no me casare contigo - Exclamo Rias seria.

Ante esa respuesta, la expresión de Raiser cambio, mostrando un rostro enfadado.

\- Oye Rias, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es algo que puedas decidir por tu cuenta, ambos somos demonios de raza pura - Raiser dejo la tasa de té sobre la meza parándose y acercándose a la mencionada mientras que toma entre sus dedos uno de los mechones de cabello de la chica - Para que la raza de los demonios continúe existiendo, es una obligación el que te vuelvas mi mujer, no he venido aquí a escuchar tus propuestas, sino a ponerle fecha a la ceremonia- sujetando a la pelirroja por el mentón.

Rias estaba enojada y apunto de atacar a Raiser, sus siervos también estaban que no podían soportar esto, por lo cual estaban preparados para iniciar un combate.

Había llamas alrededor del hombre y unas más pequeñas alrededor de la habitación.

\- Te traeré de vuelta al inframundo, aun si tengo que incinerar a todos tus sirvientes – Dijo el rubio para que ambos liberaran su aura pero de pronto se sintió un terrible e intenso instinto asesino que inundo la habitación, era el de un demonio de [Clase Alta]. Rias se cubrió de un aura roja y Raiser de fuego las llamas se concentraron en su espalda tomando la forma de unas alas llameantes su aura era bastante fuerte era obvio que si golpeaba a alguien solo quedarían cenizas de él.

Todo indicaba que una batalla campal estaba por llevarse a cabo, por lo cual Sayla estuvo por intervenir cuando sintieron un aura más intensa y con un gran instinto asesino que se igualaba al de un demonio de [Clase Maou], la peli platina sentia como su cuerpo se estremecía para que viera como el castaño libera un fulgor color rojo sangre mientras sus ojos tienen también este color. Los más jóvenes sentían como se ahogaban mientras que los mayores les costaba respirar para que el rubio cayera de rodillas mientras sus alas llameantes se extinguían, todos estaban sorprendidos de ver sudar al tipejo rubio

\- ¡Raiser-sama! – Exclamaron las chicas que venían con él

\- ¡Onii-sama! – Exclamo una rubia con trenzas en forma de taladro

*Creo que es momento de que todos nos calmemos…todavía en la academia hay personas que no están relacionadas con ustedes* Dijo una voz para que el rubio y las chicas que venían con él vieran a un castaño rojizo de ojos amielados, piel blanca que era más alto que el identificado que el mencionado y se veía que era musculoso

Ahora que sujeto que llego de la nada se había percatado de la presencia de Issei, este se mostró algo confuso ya que no lograba percibir ningún aura proveniente del castaño pero estaba seguro de que ese instinto asesino provenía de él

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? - Pregunto el rubio levantandose para mirar con repudio al castaño, encarándolo

\- Me llamo Issei Hyodo, un simple estudiante...¿y serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre, bastardo? - Pregunto el castaño manteniendo su ceño estoico

\- ¿Acaso es un siervo tuyo Rias? - Le pregunto Raiser sin despegar su mirada en el castaño - Ya veo…en fin - se giró olvidándose de Issei, encarando nuevamente a la pelirroja – También he venido a llevarte de regreso al inframundo, escuche lo que paso en esta inmunda ciudad, es logico que no puede dejarte en esta pocilga -

Los dos demonios de sangre pura estaban expulsando sus auras para intimidar al otro, cosa que parecía una batalla la cual Rias no ganaría. Por lo cual la Maid que se había mantenida callada hasta ahora se vio obligada a intervenir para calmar los ánimos.

\- Ojou-sama, Raiser Phenex-sama, humildemente les pido a ambos que se tranquilicen - Dijo la Maid autoritariamente

Solo sus palabras fueron suficientes para que ambos demonios dejaran de expulsar sus auras. Los mencionados pusieron una expresión solemne al escuchar a la peli plata, ambos parecían temerosos de ella.

\- La [Reina] de Sirzechs-sama, Sayla Lucifuge – Dijo el castaño – No quiero enfrentarme a ese monstruo – comentario que molesto al castaño

\- ¿Podrías soltar a mi senpai? - Pregunto Issei sujetando la mano de Raiser

\- ¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes, humano?! - Bramo Raiser para que el castaño apretara con mas fuerza – Duele…¡eso duele desgraciado! - Rias aprovecho para tomar distancia y juntarse con sus siervos, frotando su muñeca adolorida para que viera como el castaño le apriete la mano estrujándole la extremidad, rompiendole los huesos como le comprimió los músculos haciendo que estallen - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! – grito revolcándose de dolor para que el chico fuera donde está la pelirroja y curarla con energía natural

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el castaño

\- S-Si, gracias por defenderme – Dijo la pelirroja con un sonrojo y desviando la mirada

\- Querido, esto aún no termina-nya – Dijo la nueva [Alfil] Gremory

\- Lo sé, cariño – Dijo el castaño puesto que Kuroka sabía que la verdadera razón para interviniera su esposo es que Raiser era igual a aquellas personas a las cual Issei mas odiaba.

Ególatras, egocéntricos y narcisista que pensaban con la cabeza de abajo, viendo a las mujeres como simples juguetes sexuales. Esas personas que su maestro [Ares] como [Hebihime] y [Balalaika] le enseñaron que eran basuras que no merecían estar en este mundo

\- ¡In..Infeliz! – Exclamo adolorido el rubio mientras que su mano se inmolaba en llamas para recuperarse

Raiser estaba sumamente enojado con esta persona que de improviso había aparecido para fastidiar sus planes de casarse con Rias. Pero en ese momento sintió como todo su cuerpo le decía que no debía lanzarse a lo loco por que podría terminar muerto

(Veo que no eres tan estúpido como pensaba, a pesar de que tienes el cerebro de una pelotita, tienes buenos instintos…parece que ha tenido experiencia en combate) - Pensó Issei que poso su mirada en la sirviente presente - Tu nombre es Sayla ¿cierto? -

\- Si - Respondió la mencionada

\- No pienso intervenir directamente, ¿pero existe algún método para que Gremory senpai se libre del imbécil ese? - Pregunto el castaño dándole la espalda a Raiser que lo miraba con odio y furia

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por las repentinas palabras del castaño mientras una leve sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Sayla, cosa que pasó desapercibido para casi todos, salvo por el castaño cuya mirada era más aguda y sensitiva por su entrenamiento marcial

(Me alegro que Medaka-chan no esté aquí, estoy seguro que me habría hecho ayudar a senpai o incluso ella lucharía contra este tipo) – Pensaba el castaño

\- El amo, Sirzechs sama y los integrantes de la casa Phenex sabían que las cosas resultarían de esta manera. Ha decir verdad esta es la última reunión para discutir el asunto, todos sabían que no se resolvería por medio del dialogo así que se decidieron por un último recurso - Dijo la peli plata.

\- ¿Un último recurso? ¿A qué te refieres Sayla-oneesama? - Pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Ojou-sama si desea mantener su postura, ¿entonces que le parece decidirlo por medio de un [Rating Game]? – Dijo la peli platina dejando sin palabras a la chica

\- ¿[Rating Game]? – Pregunto Issei curioso

\- Es un encuentro jugado por demonios de alto rango compiten haciendo combatir a sus sirvientes – Respondió la nekomata mayor

\- Como Ojou-sama sabe, el [Rating Game] solo se pude jugar con demonios mayores de edad – Decía la Maid – Pero si es un encuentro no oficial, aun los demonios pura sangre que no han llegado a la mayoría de edad pueden participar -

\- Usualmente involucra a las casas y a las familias ¿cierto? – Completo Rias que suspiro para continuar – Otou-sama y los demás eligieron hacernos competir como último recurso cuando yo me negara…¿cierto?...¡vaya nervios los suyos para seguir controlando mi vida! – mascullo molesta

\- En verdad que Zeoticus puede ser tan estúpido como un pájaro Do-Do – Comento el castaño frotándose las sienes - ¿Me pregunto qué pasa por la cabeza de ese idiota? –

\- Es lo que me he preguntado los últimos años – Respondió la pelirroja mientras que la peli platina estaba sorprendida al ver como el castaño sabia el nombre de su amo además de hablar de forma casual sobre él e incluso lo insultaba

\- ¿Entonces ojou-sama está diciendo qué también se niega a participar en el juego? – Pregunto la Maid

\- No, esta es mi oportunidad de poner fin a toda esta locura – Dijo la pelirroja – Muy bien, decidamos esto por medio de un [Rating Game] Raiser –para que el mencionado se empezará a reír

\- Eh… ¿lo estas aceptando? – Pregunto el rubio divertido – A mi no me molesta, yo ya tengo experiencia en [Rating Games] oficiales como he ganado la mayoría de ellos… ¿aun así quieres continuar? –

\- Te hare desaparecer – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

\- De acuerdo, si ganas hare lo que quieres, pero si yo gano tendrás que casarte conmigo inmediatamente y sin rechistar – Dijo el rubio

Ambos tenían una mirada desafiante, asegurando la victoria para su causa

\- Entiendo, yo Sayla, confirmo la aceptación de ambas para que se realice este juego donde estare como monitora – Dijo la Maid - ¿Esta bien? –

\- Si – Afirmaron ambos [Reyes]

\- De acuerdo, entonces confirmare a las dos casas que… - Dijo la peli platina para que el castaño la detuviera

\- Es mejor que te quedes, puede que necesite aun tu intervención – Dijo Issei

\- Entiendo, joven – Respondió la peli platina

\- Hey Rias, ¿acaso los aquí presentes son tus sirvientes? - Dijo Raiser burlonamente

\- ¿Y que con eso? - Responde Rias fríamente por lo que el rubio se rio

\- Entonces este encuentro está decidido, tu [Reina], [La sacerdotisa del Trueno] puede luchar a la par con mis sirvientes y quizás esa caída como la nekomata de negro – Decía el rubio

\- Bueno, entonces les presento a mis sirvientes – Dijo el rubio que chasqueo los dedos y 15 chicas aparecieron a su alrededor

(Parece que Rias-senpai está en serios problemas, este payaso parece que tiene el juego completo mientras que la ama de mi Kuro solo tiene 5 sirvientes…tendremos que ver de que están hecha) Pensó el castaño que entonces lo miro mientras que lo observaba con una mirada calculadora como intentando descubrir que pasaba por su mente por lo que sonrió

\- Que pasa sirviente-kun ¿sientes envidia? - Dijo Raiser arrogantemente

\- No tengo nada que envidiar a un estúpido como tú - Responde el castaño rojizo manteniendo su ceño inexpresivo

\- Admirar a los demonios de [Clase Alta] es lo que los seres inferiores hacen – Dijo el rubio – Chicas enseñémosle lo cercanos que somos – luego de eso empezó a besar a una chica con un beso francés mientras que a Rias le importaba un reverendo sorbete

\- Aaaah~ - Gimió otra chica mientras se ponía sus piernas alrededor de Raiser que se separan dejando un hilo de saliva que une sus lenguas para que empezó a besar a otra chica para que viera incrédulo como lo ignoro para ir a donde están las Gremory

\- Tomen, esta mañana los olvidaron – Dijo el castaño dándoles las cajas – Por poco lo olvido a que vine por culpa del calenturiento ese – señalando al Phenex

\- Gracias, Issei-san – Dijo Raynare con una sonrisa – Como me gusta cuando Medaka-san y tu nos hacen nuestro almuerzo –

\- Que rico, es un [Nori Bentou] – Dijo Kuroka – Gracias, amor-nya – para darle un beso en la mejilla -

\- ¿Eh?...¡¿Me acabas de ignorar?! – Exclamo Raiser – ¿Cómo es posible si estoy rodeado de mujeres hermosas? ¿No me admirabas? –

\- Lamento decirte pedazo de imbécil con cerebro de nuez que yo ya estoy casado – Dijo el castaño enseñando sus anillos matrimoniales en los dedos indices de las manos – Lo único que puedo sentir lastima es por ellas que son hermosas mujeres, se rebajaron a ser tus esclavas siendo que no se tienen ni el más mínimo respeto, eso es triste – sonrojando a las mencionadas. Mientras que 3 chicas veían al castaño

\- Raiser-sama – Dijo una mujer con grandes y notables pechos, con el pelo largo púrpura, ondulado que cae todo el camino por la espalda y los ojos a juego. En la parte delantera, el lado derecho de su cabello cae sobre el pecho y cubre su ojo derecho, mientras que el lado izquierdo cae cerca de la parte superior de la falda. Su traje es un vestido consiste en una tapa azul, una túnica azul marino con detalles en oro y una falda de color azul claro con lados abiertos; incluyendo además zapatos negros. La parte superior muestra gran parte de su escote, y presenta un collar de oro con piedras preciosas de color azul y rojo. Sobre esto, ella lleva un abrigo blanco con detalles en negro y oro y hombreras a juego. Para los accesorios, lleva una diadema negra con una joya de color rojo anaranjado sobre la frente para mantener el pelo largo en el lugar, y ejerce un bastón como cetro en las batallas. En cosmética, usa lápiz labial púrpura a juego con los ojos y el cabello – Cuando se case con la heredera Gremory, me permitiría divertirme con este chico, es realmente apuesto – relamiéndose los labios para que de pronto sea herida en la mejilla y los Phenex vean un agujero en el muro detrás de ellos

\- Vuelve a insinuarte a mi marido y te dejo como coladera, maldita zorra – Mascullo Kuroka con el dedo índice señalándola dando a entender que fue ella quien realizo el ataque claramente molesta

\- ¿Ara?, ¿Así que la esposa ha sacado a los dientes y los colmillos para defender a su hombre? – Dijo la peli purpura divertida – Eso me excita más para arrebatarlo y enseñarle los placeres de una verdadera mujer –

\- Nyajajajajajaja – Rio la morena felina - ¿Crees que podrás complacer a mi cariño, mujerzuela? -

\- Por mí no hay problema, estaré ocupado con Rias y sus piezas – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa confiada

\- Eres repugnante – Mascullo la morena nekomata con el ceño fruncido – Primero mi esposo te matara antes de que siquiera te atrevas a tocarme – para que el hijo del clan Phenex la reconociera

\- Un momento… ¡¿no es ella la criminal clase SS, Kuroka?! ¡¿Cómo conseguiste que se convirtiera en tu sirviente?! – Exclamo sorprendido el rubio

\- No es algo que te importe, pedazo de poco hombre – Dijo la mencionada fríamente

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarte?! – Exclamo el rubio para que fuera a tomar a la [Alfil] Gremory por lo que Issei toma su puño y lo empieza a presionar provocando que estruje la parte mencionada - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!...¡MI MANO! – Se retorció para que su mano se recuperara – A pesar de que me cure…aun me duele, ¡voy a hacerte pagar por est!o – bramo para que el castaño convirtiera su mano en color negro plateado mientras tenia los dedos estirados

Cuando el rubio hizo golpearlo con sus llamas, el castaño golpeo la bola de fuego deshaciéndola con suma facilidad para que desapareciera y apareciera el castaño frente al rubio con la misma capa de color negro plata en los brazos mientras estira los dedos para golpear con ellos la manos del rubio que se deformaron y explotaron

\- _**¡[Hokuto Shinken Ogi: Goshi Retsu Dan]!**_ (Técnica secreta del Hokuto Shinken: Golpe Explosivo de 5 dedos) – Exclamo el castaño

\- ¡¿[Hokuto Shinken]?! (Puño Sagrado de la estrella del Norte) – Exclamo Sayla sorprendida puesto que conocía esa arte marcial

En ese momento siente como una descarga de energía pasaba por sus manos para que sus dedos exploten haciendo que el Phenex nuevamente se revuelque de dolor.

\- ¡MALDITA BASURA... ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO?! – Bramo el Phenex furioso pero noto algo que lo dejo totalmente horrorizado - ¡Mis…Mis manos…MIS MANOS NO SE HAN REGENERADO! - grito totalmente aterrado dejando a las Phenex en shock puesto que hasta el día de hoy nunca habían visto que un "humano cualquiera" cancelara la regeneración de su [Rey]. En ese momento el castaño le pateo la cabeza haciendo que se le deformara y explotara

\- ¡Raiser-sama! – Gritaron las chicas horrorizadas

\- Eres un pajarraco ruidoso, mejor cállate – Dijo el castaño bajando su pierna - Ahora veo el por qué la reacción de senpai, no eres más que un simple mujeriego…aun después de casarte con ella seguirás coqueteando con otras chicas – mientras ve como la cabeza del Phenex se regeneraba para que este sonriera arrogantemente

\- Hmhmhmhm…las mujeres aman a los héroes, ¿no es asi? – Dijo Raiser - Es un dicho en el mundo humano. Una buena farsa en verdad…yo solo tengo una relación cercana con mis siervas -

\- ¿Héroe, dices? – Dijo el castaño – Esa palabra suena tan asquerosa en tu sucia boca -

\- ¡Demonio de [Clase Baja]!...- Mascullo el rubio - ¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a un demonio de [Clase Alta]! ¡Rias tienes que educar a tu sir…! – pero no termino por que el castaño lo sujeto de la barbilla para darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna que incluso le dolió a Kiba que hace explotar la cabeza del rubio nuevamente que se regenero - ¡No necesitamos un encuentro! ¡Los derrotare aquí y ahora!... Mira, hazlo – ordeno para que una de sus sirvientas, una chica con el pelo azul y los ojos de color marrón claro. Tiene un peinado con coletas, pero en vez de dos tiene cuatro, con dos apuntando hacia arriba y la dos restantes apuntando hacia abajo. En la parte frontal de su rostro, su flequillo está dividido atreves de su frente y también tiene un flequillo que enmarca su cara. Su traje consiste en un Haori blanco con un Obi rojo, y lleva un happi como abrigo de color rojo. Lleva bandas en los antebrazos y en las canillas. En los pies lleva un par de zori portando un bastón como los que usaba los artistas marciales para que atacara al castaño con un fuerte golpe pero para su sorpresa detuvo el ataque con un dedo para que destruyera el arma dejando a la chica incrédula. El castaño corrió hacia ella para darle un doble rodillazo levantándole el rostro

 _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….WATAH!**_

Para que la tome del maxilar superior y luego de la cabeza clavandole las rodillas en la espalda dejandola hacia atras con el abdomen salido hacia enfrente

\- ¿Qué…Qué es lo que me has hecho? – Pregunto la chica sorprendida

\- Apreté el [Meimon], un punto secreto. Te quedan 30 segundos de vida - Respondió el castaño

\- ¡¿Qué…Qué dices?! - Exclamo la peli azul asustada

\- Tu columna vertebral se partirá en dos bajo la tensión de los músculos – Explico el castaño – Te quedan 20 segundos –

\- ¡Ayúdame, te lo ruego! – Pidio la identificada como Mira llorando – ¡No quiero morir! -

\- Si debes culpar a alguien, culpa a tu maestro por mandarte a una muerte lenta y dolorosa – Dijo el castaño - _**[Tu ya estas muerta]**_ -

\- Eh…Espera…ayúdame...¡Raiser-sama! – Dijo la chica, las que fueron sus últimas palabras para que su columna se rompiera muriendo irremediablemente

\- Es mejor que se vayan y lleven el cuerpo de esta chica para que le den una sepultura digna – Dijo el castaño

Todos los presentes estaban helados, con solo un movimiento mato a una sierva de un clan por lo que las demás estaban aterradas como retrocedieron viendo con mucho miedo al castaño

\- Eres un monstruo – Dijo el rubio sudando - Rias ¿qué opinas si tenemos nuestro encuentro en diez días? – Comento tratando de contener su terror mientras que la pelirroja no se lo tomo bien

\- ¿Piensas que me estás dando ventaja? - Preguntaron Rias e Issei al mismo tiempo pero con diferentes reacciones; la pelirroja estaba molesta y el castaño simplemente sorprendido de que sea tan engreído al punto de ser un completo idiota

\- ¿Estás en contra?...Un [Rating Game] no es algo que solo puedas ganas con tus sentimientos, si es así entonces perderás inmediatamente – Dijo el rubio - Pero no es de extrañar que entrenes con tus sirvientes para tu primer juego aunque sea uno no oficial, no importa que tanto potencial o poder tengas he visto demonios perder sin llegar a usar su máximo poder –

Aunque Rias no quería admitirlo tenia razón, necesitaba entrenar y 10 días no eran nada en comparación a un entrenamiento constante como el de Kiba y Koneko

\- Diez días Rias, siendo tú deberías ser capaz de mejorar a tus siervos – Dijo el rubio que miro al castaño - Será mejor que entrenes mucho, porque quiero enfrentarme contigo para ver que tan fuerte eres -

\- Eso no será posible Raiser - Dijo Rias

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? - Dijo Raiser

\- Solo Kuroka y la caída son mis siervos - Responde la pelirroja apretando los puños

\- Jajajaja – Reía el rubio ante tal declaración - Eso solo lo hace más fácil para mi será mejor que entrenes mucho a tus siervos Rias la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el encuentro –

\- Debo decir que tú eres el afortunado – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Si nos enfrentáramos en serio, no me contendría y terminaría matándote sin remedio – Respondió el castaño para que le pateara la cabeza haciéndosela explotar nuevamente para que se regenere

\- ¡Desgraciado!...¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – Exclamo el rubio para que viera los ojos del castaño que estaban vacíos y carentes de toda emoción

\- Si no quieres conocer el inferno en carne propia, mejor lárgate – Decreto el castaño

\- ¡¿Crees que te tengo miedo, maldito humano?! – Exclamo el Phenex

\- Imbecil...esfúmate o me harás enojar – Dijo el castaño quitándose el parche que tiene en la mano revelando un tatuaje que tiene en esa parte que Sayla como Raiser lo reconocieron

\- Ese es…- Decía Raiser con la cara azul

\- El tatuaje de [Fenrir], pero está en su mano derecha, la mano de la devastación – Decía la Maid mirando incrédula al chico – Imposible… ¡Es imposible!... ¡¿Eres el [Divino Destructor Shiva]?! – dejando a las Phenex aún más aterradas

\- ¡Esto no se quedara asi, me las pagaras basura! – Rugió el rubio - ¡No me importa si eres el [Divino Destructor Shiva] de [Fenrir]! -

\- Hazlo, dame un motivo para en verdad matarte – Dijo el castaño mirándolo como a su presa - Te demostrare el verdadero miedo que incluso el ave inmortal puede tenerle al dios de la muerte - intimidando al rubio

Dicho esto, Raiser extiende sus manos a ambos lados creando un círculo mágico debajo los pies de él y sus sirvientas en el que desaparecieron pero en la mirada del Phenex habia un gran miedo.

El cuarto del club quedo en un completo silencio después que el "prometido" de la pelirroja desapareció junto a su título mobiliario

\- Tendrán que entrenar mucho – Dijo el castaño – Las veo en casa Kuroka, Raynare – para salir del club siendo que la pelirroja no lo pudo detener a tiempo

En la entrada se encontró a su primera esposa que estaba con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados

\- ¿Oíste todo? – Dijo el castaño

\- Si, no pensé que tu fama como mercenario fueran tanta como para que los seres sobrenaturales te conocieran – Dijo la peli morada – Pero realmente me puse celosa de que defendieras a Kuroka-san de esa manera, al mismo tiempo me demostró que me case con un hombre maravilloso…¿Qué probabilidades les das para que ganen? –

\- Aun con Kuroka y Raynare…solo llega a un 15% - Dijo el castaño – Raiser Phenex tiene el grupo como la experiencia de su lado sumada su habilidad de regeneración –

\- Entonces todo está en contra de senpai, solo tiene su corazón y sus agallas – Dijo Medaka

\- Inframundo -

Una reunión se estaba llevando acabo, la Maid que acompaño a Rias estaba frente a tres personas, dos hombres de cabello rojo y una mujer de cabellos castaños.

\- ¿Asi que [Shiva]-san se encuentra en la misma academia que Rias? – Pregunto el pelirrojo

\- Si, Lord Gremory, no hay duda de que es él, tiene el emblema de [Fenrir] en la mano derecha – Dijo Sayla

\- Han pasado más de 6 años desde que los rescató de esa familia de la mafia italiana – Dijo otro pelirrojo. Esa persona no era sino uno de los 4 [Yondai Maous] que regían el inframundo como hijo mayor de los Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer

\- También hay algo que debo de informarles – Dijo la peli platina

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo la castaña

\- Parece ser que se casó con la ex-criminal clase SS y actual [Alfil] de Ojou-sama Kuroka Toujou como con otra chica – Informo la peli platina

\- ¡¿Está casado con dos mujeres en lugar de estar con mi hija?! – Exclamo la mujer incrédula como molesta

\- Y parecer ser que es el actual sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] – Dijo la [Reina] de Sirzechs

\- ¡¿El sucesor de ese arte marcial mortal?! – Exclamaron los adultos en la sala sin creerse lo que iban escuchado puesto que el mundo sobrenatural sabia de la historia de ese arte marcial digno del más despiadado asesino

\- En algún lugar de las montañas de China -

En un valle, un anciano ve toda la escena desde una plataforma que tiene un dragón que esta sobre 7 joyas moradas que representan el [Hokuto]

Medaka Box Abnormal Ed

 ***Musica***

\- Los engranes de tu destino empiezan a moverse, Issei Hyodo – Dijo el hombre mayor de edad despareciendo cuando cae una gota de agua del lugar mientras el dragón toma vida y se alza al cielo

 **saa tojikometa kokoro**

 **kono te de ookiku akeru**

 **watashi no me o mitenasai kowagarazu ni**

Aparece las imágenes de Kuroka y Medaka siendo que la primera esta boca arriba y la segunda boca abajo ambas tienen los ojos cerrados para abrirlos donde se ve un doble cuadro

 **rikutsu ja nai yo ai shitakute**

 **butsukaru hibi imi ga hoshii**

 **kotae wa ima no kimochi**

 **kanjou no mama ni ugoite**

Aparece Raynare

Aparecen los Sitri y los Gremory para que se vea a Issei entrenando mientras que sus esposas lo miran

Se ven las siluetas de Segial, Raiser, Kokabiel y Vali

 **PARADOX**

 **kimi ga mamoritai mono ni mamorareteru ka mo ne to**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketeku higeki wa no thank you**

 **owaraseru yo**

Se va a [Hebihime], a Nami y [Neo-Minerva] de espaldas mientras blanden cuchillos

Se ve a los comandantes de [Fenrir] todos juntos

Se ve a Aika, Katase y Murayama juntas viendo un atardecer

Se ven imágenes de Relena, Zeoticus, Sayla y Sirzechs sentado en su trono

 **PARADOX**

 **tsuyoi hitomi ni kagayaku yasashii moroi nanika**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketara higeki o kowase**

 **yami o terasu tame**

Se ve a Medaka y Kuroka caminando con Issei mientras entrelazan sus brazos con los de su esposo siendo que Raynare se pone frente a él para que los sigan Rias, Akeno, Yuuto y Shirone reuniéndose en frente de la entrada

Despues aparecen en una pradera mientras en el cielo donde se ve la constelación de la Osa Mayor que brilla intensamente

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Este es un nuevo proyecto siendo que continuo depurando el capítulo de [Assasins Dragon Unity] puesto que note que tiene varias faltas gramaticales como de ortografía. Como estoy planeando el proximo capítulo de [Kizuna de Leo, El Leon de Ataraxia] puesto que este capítulo es el climax de la saga de la guerra santa**_

 _ **Este es un fic que es un crossover entre Highschool DxD, Medaka Box y Hokuto no Ken con elementos de Souten no Ken además de otros animes como de un Manhwa llamado "The Breaker"**_

 _ **Desde hace tiempo que tenía en planeación un fic con Issei como heredero de Hokuto Shinken pero quedo en piloto mucho tiempo por lo que no publique el capitulo**_

 _ **Hasta que un conocido me recomendó la serie de Medaka Box como había visto la de Souten no Ken por lo que eso culmino en el nacimiento de este fic.**_

 _ **La trama sera la de DxD con solo parte de la trama de Medaka Box y sagas de relleno o nuevos argumentos para tapar los huecos de la historia que puede haber**_

 _ **Como notaron Medaka es la principal como Kuroka siendo que Akeno será la 3° y Rias la 4°.**_

 _ **Para los Asia Lovers, lamento decirles que aquí la monja se fue de paseo…un paseo MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY LARGO y sin retorno.**_

 _ **También informare que más adelante Koneko tomara su forma Shirone que ya será permanente**_

 _ **Mucho dirán que es muy over power pero deberá serlo puesto que luchara con Kokabiel y con Vali como un humano antes de convertirse en siervo del clan Gremory**_

 _ **En el transcurso de esta semana y de la que viene subiré en mi página de Facebook la información del fic, el link se encuentra en mi perfil**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante y espero que me apoyen como lo han hecho con los demás fics**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	2. Dios de la Muerte vs Ave Inmortal

**El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra**

 **Highschool DxD, Medaka Box, Hokuto no Ken y Souten no Ken así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Capítulo 2: La furia de la estrella del norte: Dios de la muerte vs el Ave Inmortal**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) o (Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 ** _"Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 ** _[Tekkai]_** **Técnicas**

 **[¿Qué hago aquí?] Algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

 **{Desde hace 2000 años, se transmite una técnica terrible de artes marciales. Su nombre es [Hokuto Shinken]. Bajo la hilera de las 7 estrellas que el [Hokuto Shinken] arrastra las tragedias que suceden, ahora el actual sucesor es el portador del [Guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo] que carga con el destino de luchar contra el [Vanishing Dragon] y causa** **a todos sus conocidos tener una vida miserable}**

 **\- Saga: El inicio de la leyenda del** **Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken -**

 ***Aparece el logo de "El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra"***

Opening: Hokuto no Ken - Ai wo Tomoridose

 ***Música***

Aparece la cara de Issei en un fundo negro mientras una luz blanca pasa de un lado a otro para que aparezca una luz debajo de su rostro

Se ve como camina una silueta con un atardecer detras de él para que se vea que es Issei con una manta que cubre su cuerpo como su cabeza con una capucha

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ai de sora ga ochite kuru**

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ore no mune ni ochite kuru**

Lanza un golpe mientras aparece la imagen de Ilhan, cambia la imagen para que se vea un cielo con nubes que crea truenos azules y amarillos para que se visualice a Shirohige con los comandantes del [Escuadron Fernir]

Se ve a Issei dando una patada, para que aparezca Dohnaseek, Milett y Kalawaner para que se vean varios excorcistas renegados liderados por Freed.

Aparece Raiser que esta junto a sus siervas mientras se encuentra en una sala sentado en su sofá

 **atsui kokoro kusari de tsunai demo**

 **ima wa muda da yo**

 **jama suru yatsu wa yubisaki hitotsu de daunsa**

Pasa otra escena donde Issei ve desde las montañas la cuidad de Kuoh para que se lanza con una patada viendose brillos de golpes.

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ai de kodou hayaku naru**

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ore no kodou hayaku naru**

Issei libera su [Toki] por lo que rompe su camisa y su chaleco. Los exorcistas lo atacan para que aparezcan en un fondo rojo mientras se deforman para explotar.

 **omae motome samayou kokoro ima**

 **atsuku moete iru**

 **subete tokashi muzan ni tobichiru hazusa**

Issei mueve las manos lentamente haciendo imágenes etéreas de las mismas para lanzar un golpe de tajo. Se ve al sequito Sitri en la entrada de la academia

 **ore to no ai wo mamoru tame**

 **omae wa tabidachi**

 **ashita wo miushinatta**

 **hohoemi wasureta kao nado mitaku wa nai sa**

 **ai wo torimodose**

Se ven varias tomas del rostro y la cabeza de Issei para que se vea a Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno y Koneko preocupadas por Issei mientras Rias suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas para que se vea a Kiba seguir avanzando contra sus enemigo. Aparece el campo donde Issei y Raiser lucharan por la mano Rias para que Issei se lance con una patada contra el Phenex mientras este lanza un puño con su mano cubierta de fuego

\- Sala del club de ocultismo – 10:00 pm –

Rias Gremory seguía mirando la luna mientras pensaba en todo lo que paso este dia, hasta que….

 _ **TOC TOC**_

\- Adelante – Dijo la pelirroja sin prestar atención a la persona que toco

 _ **GATCHA**_

*Vaya situación en lo que te metiste* Dijo una voz – Y por cierto sobre Hyodo-kun…no encontré nada sin embargo si sobre la capa que me dijiste –

\- Sona…- Dijo Rias – Perdona yo….- trataba de disculparse

\- No digas nada, estas ansiosa como nerviosa – Dijo la mencionada – Yo también lo estuve cuando cancele mi compromiso –

\- ¿Dijiste que encontraste la información sobre la capa negra? – Pregunto Rias para que viera el documento que tenía el sello real de Serafall Leviatán…dado a entender que tuvo que hacer una gran sacrificio

\- No te preocupes, desde hace unos días ha estado de buenas y me dio la información como si nada – Dijo la morena de lentes

\- Aquí dice:

"Habilidad: Haki

Es una fuerza misteriosa que se encuentra en cada ser viviente del mundo. No es diferente de los sentidos comunes que la gente normalmente posee. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas no lo notan o fallan en despertarlo. Normalmente, hay dos tipos de Haki común a todos, dado el entrenamiento adecuado, sin embargo hay un tercer tipo de Haki que sólo un reducido grupo de personajes posee. En términos simples, Haki es la capacidad de sentir y utilizar la energía espiritual y dominar a los enemigos. El Haki es como el sexto sentido de los seres vivos

Se divide en 3:

 _ **[Kenbunshoku Haki]**_ , que otorga a los usuarios un sexto sentido del mundo que los rodea e ilimitada capacidad precognitiva

 _ **[Busoshoku Haki]**_ , que permite al usuario utilizar su espíritu como una armadura para defenderse de ataques o para realizar sus propios ataques más potentes

Y _**[Haoshoku Haki]**_ , un tipo raro de Haki que sólo uno en un millón puede usar y que otorga al usuario la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de otros.

La mayoría de las personas que pueden usar Haki tienden a tener un tipo en que son mejores y como resultado se centran en potenciar ese tipo. Sin embargo, una persona puede mejorar sus habilidades con todos los tipos de Haki, solo requiere más esfuerzo

Este poder es capaz de:

Matar a demonios, ángeles y caídos

Desintegrar el poder de la destrucción (teóricamente)

Eliminar círculos mágicos como ataques del mismo tipo

Lastimar a los Phenex, a pesar de ser inmortales, sin que se puedan regenerar a menos que usen lágrimas de fénix e incluso los puede asesinar"

Sorprendente – Expreso Rias puesto que no imaginaba que existiera algo asi

\- Lee lo último – Dijo Sona

"Usuarios conocidos: Escuadrón Fenrir

Dato adicional:

El supremo comandante [Shirohige] se ha negado durante los últimos 80 años a compartir su descubrimiento y solo un comandante puede enseñarle esto a su familia o a personas cercanas a ellas y no es transmisible más que por el mismo puesto que les borran la memoria del entrenamiento a los alumnos pero dejan las habilidades obtenidas" –

\- Ahora entiendo porque fue que Akeno y Koneko terminaron tan mal – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Si Hyodo-kun lo puede utilizar es probable que pertenezca a [Fenrir]…entonces es un peligro latente – Dijo la morena fríamente

\- Es mejor que ni se te ocurra atacarle, si quieres seguir con vida, Sona – Dijo Rias

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

\- Issei Hyodo es el [Divino Destructor Shiva] –

Ante la declaración de la pelirroja, la morena no sabía que decir o como proceder, porque si era cierto…el retarlo serian un completo suicidio y estaba seguro que una lucha entre su hermana contra este destruiría no solo Kuoh o Japón…si no todo el mundo

\- Al día siguiente – Calles de Kouh – 3:00 am –

Issei despertaba mientras veía a sus dos amadas esposas durmiendo plácidamente para que con cuidado se levantara de la cama para cambiarse por su ropa deportiva que consistía en un pants azul con blanco y bordes rojos, camisa blanca y sudadera azul con tenis blancos para salir a correr con pesas adheribles debajo de su ropa para bajar con cuidado, cerrar la puerta e irse y correr lentamente como calentamiento para luego ir a todo lo que daban las piernas dándole 100 vueltas al centro de cuidad en 3 minutos y 43 segundos, al ver esa marca suspiro

\- Aun me falta, Ojii-sama y Sifu hacían 1 minuto – Menciono el 2° comandante de [Fenrir]

[¿Se te olvida que el viejo [Shirohige] corre por todo el archipiélago todos los días con el triple de peso que tú y tu maestro era ya un monstruo desde antes que lo conocieras?] Dijo una voz mientras que en la mano del chico se ve un resplandor

\- Lo sé, Ddraig – Dijo el castaño

Con quien hablaba Issei Hyodo no era otro sino uno de los [Dragón Emperadores Celestiales], el [Welsh, Dragon] o conocido como el [Sekiryuutei[ (Dragón Emperador Rojo): Ddraig

Desde que empezó su entrenamiento en [Hokuto Shinken] despertó su [Sacred Gear] a los 12 años por lo que entrenaba en secreto con el dragón que al principio fue agresivo por como lo trataban sus anteriores portadores. Pero se sorprendió al ver que Issei no lo trataba como un objeto si no como un superior y su maestro, por eso accedió a entrenarlo. Con el tiempo se volvieron bueno amigos y se llamaban por sus nombres

[Ahora que lo pienso…¿Por qué el Phenex no ha tomado represalias por haber matado a su sierva?] Pregunto el dragón

\- Probablemente esté pensando en que luego de casarse con senpai vendrá por mi cabeza o está ocupado siendo el idiota ególatra que es – Respondió el chico

\- Residencia Hyodo – 6:00 am –

El castaño había terminado su entrenamiento por lo que estaba haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios de resistencia como caminar con su dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha que era más fornidos debido al entrenamiento de su maestro para realizar movimientos de manos como dar una serie de golpes y una ráfaga de patadas. Recordaba lo que paso ayer, probablemente ese imbécil como su familia no lo dejarían tan campante, no le importaba él sabría salir avante, pero ellos no vivirían si tocaban a su hermana y a sus esposas…esta familia que había hecho apenas hace poco. En ese momento a su mente vinieron las palabras de [Balalaika]

" _ **Esto no le hará gracia a esas tres, en especial a ella"**_

\- ¿No le irán a decir a ellas, cierto? – Pensó el castaño rojizo reviviendo cierta escena en Brasil para sacudir su cabeza – Pues sea lo que vaya a pasar…- secándose el sudor con una toalla para ver el reloj de la habitación – Creo que voy a despertar a Kuroka y a Medaka como hacer el desayuno –

\- 1 hora después –

Después de un baño Medaka, Kuroka y Raynare vieron a Issei con su uniforme como usando un delantal para hombre mientras cocina unas tostadas francesas para que van unos huevos benedictto con una sopa miso y jugo de naranja con detalle de flores en la mesa. Eso se les hizo romántico a las 3 chicas que comieron con calma degustando el desayuno que les encanto como elogiaban la cocina del hombre de la casa para que desayunaran en familia. Raynare por alguna razón derramaba lágrimas con una sonrisa puesto que estaba feliz de estar en una familia donde ninguno debía probar nada o arriesgar su vida, tal vez perdió la oportunidad de ascender y ayudar a sus ídolos pero esta vida no la cambiaría por nada

\- Bueno Kuroka, Ray…hoy se van al campamento – Dijo Issei – Espero que hayan preparado todo –

\- Si – Dijeron ambas chicas

\- ¿Himejima-senpai sigue molestándote, Ray-san? – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Si, siempre me acosa como me esta molestado y no me ayuda, Buchou le ha dicho que deje de molestarme pero ella sigue con lo mismo – Comento la caída molesta

\- Ya, ya…simplemente ignórala, muéstrale que eres más madura que ella-nya – Dijo Kuroka como una Onee-san

\- Ya veo, hablare con ella después de su victoria en el [Rating Game] – Dijo el castaño para que terminaran el desayuno acompañaron a ambas para que se fueran en un círculo mágico mientras que Medaka e Issei fueron a clases donde todos los alumnos lo miraban con odio y era porque la presidenta y 3° Onee-sama de la academia Kouh, Medaka Kurokami, estaba muy acaramelada con el chico que le respondía de la misma forma. A pesar de que sabían que estaban casados, los celos eran algo muy malo. Al terminar el día fue por su esposa al consejo estudiantil donde se encontraban Kaori Murayama como tesorera, Nana Katase como tesorera y Aika Kiryuu como directora de asuntos generales mientras que el puesto de vicepresidente estaba vacante, debido a que Medaka siempre le ofrecía a Issei pero este lo rechazaba por que usaba su tiempo libre para entrenar

\- Días después -

El castaño escombraba el segundo piso mientras que la peli morada el primer piso hasta que…

*Cariño, ven, tienes que ver esto* Exclamo Medaka para que el castaño rojizo llegara a donde estaba su esposa que tenía unas maletas a sus costados

\- ¿Y esas maletas? – Pregunto Issei

\- Creo que esas dos las dejaron – Respondió Kuroka – Y parece ser su ropa interior –

\- Mataku, lo primero que les dijimos y lo primero que hacen – Suspiro el castaño para tomar ambas maletas para usar la _**[Teletransportación]**_ para ir a...

\- Casa de entrenamiento de los Gremory –

Issei llegaba a lo que parecía ser un patio pero vio como cierto par de morenas peleaban mientras que Kuroka y Koneko las detenían

\- ¡Raynare, Akeno, ya basta! – Exclamo Rias autoritariamente

\- ¡Ella empezó, desde que entre al séquito me ha estado molestando y acosando! – Exclamo Raynare – Me escondió mi ropa interior y no me ayuda en el entrenamiento como lo hacen Koneko-san y Kiba-san –

\- ¡Ya te dije que no fui yo! – Exclamo Akeno - ¡Además estas en este séquito porque Issei-kun te enseño y Kurokami-kaichou te salvo, sino serias más que polvo! –

\- ¡¿Qué tienes contra mí?! – Exclamo la caída - ¡Yo no te hecho nada! –

\- ¡El solo ser una caída es más que motivo suficiente para que te odie! – Grito Akeno

\- ¡¿Qué tienes en contra de los caídos cuando eres una?! – Grito Raynare

\- ¡YO NO SOY COMO TU! –

\- ¡SI TIENES PROBLEMAS, LO ARREGLAREMOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! -

Ray como Akeno se soltaron de los agarres de las hermanas mientras que la caída preparo una lanza de luz y [Reina] Gremory un relámpago para que cuando estuvieran cerca alguien las tomara de las manos, gira su cuerpo para lanzarlas a diferentes direcciones dejando un agujero grande en donde se encontraban

*Está bien hacer Kumites (duelos de entrenamiento) pero no es para que lo lleven a este extremo* Dijo quien desvió los ataques

\- Issei-kun – Dijeron Rias y Kiba

\- Nii-sama – Dijo Koneko

\- Anata – Dijo Kuroka - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curiosa

\- Ray, Kuro…olvidaron estas maletas – Respondió el castaño levantando dichos objetos que ambas reconocieron

\- Jeje – Dijo la morena felina nerviosa mientras que Raynare toma su maleta de golpe yéndose para la casa

\- Bien descansemos – Dijo Rias – Akeno, tú y yo hablaremos sobre esta situación, te guste o no….Raynare es parte de este sequito y le debes de guardar el mismo respeto que tiene ella a ti – reprendió firmemente haciendo que la mencionada chasquee la lengua yéndose de igual forma

\- Veo que las cosas entre ellas dos no han mejorado – Dijo el castaño

\- Tienes razón-nya – Dijo Kuroka – Tenemos que estarlas separando, si no es por que como con Ray en su cuarto y sus habitaciones están en los extremos de la casa…esto no tendría fin –

\- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – Pregunto el castaño

\- No, suficiente hiciste al defenderme de Raiser y hacer que mis padres como los patriarcas Phenex aceptaran este [Rating Game] además poner a un gran nivel a Raynare y darle a Kuroka esa [Sacred Gear] – Dijo la pelirroja queriendo no causarle más molestias al chico

\- Insisto, esta situación debe de acabar para ambas partes, Ray ha estado estresada por el acoso de Akeno-senpai y senpai debe de superar lo que parece un trauma respecto a los caídos – Pidió el castaño – Quisiera pedirle permiso para llevarme a Akeno-senpai con el propósito de charlar con ella y saber sus motivos del bullying hacia Raynare cómo resolverlo, Rias-senpai –

\- ¿A dónde la llevaras? – Pregunto Rias muy celosa de que el castaño le ponga atención a su [Reina]

\- A un café a platicar – Respondió Issei – Solo espero que usted tampoco me rechace la invitación, Rias-senpai –

\- ¡E-Estaré lista! – Respondió Rias sonrojada y energéticamente

\- Bien, volveré en unos días – Dijo el castaño para desaparecer

\- Días después -

Como había dicho, el castaño lleva un traje negro con zapatos a juego, debajo de este un suéter de cuello de tortuga a juego que tiene un cuello rojo esperaba a Akeno que salía de la puerta tenía un vestido morado con un saco negro, zapatillas de tacón alto y una bolsa del mismo color que esta sostenida por una cadena de oro

\- Estoy lista – Dijo la morena sonrojándose al ver al castaño que se veía muy bien

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el chico al ver como la morena no decía nada

\- T-Te ves bien – Dijo Akeno tímidamente

\- Tu también, realmente eres hermosa – Elogio el castaño sonrojando a la chica

\- Bueno, solo puedo tenerte durante dos días, así que vamos a un lugar en especial – Dijo el chico para usar la _**[Tele transportación]**_

\- Hilton Vienna Danube Waterfront- Viena – Austria – Tarde -

Ambos llegaron a un hermoso hotel que tenía una bella vista de Danubio, una región hermosa de Viena. Issei hizo una reservación para este dia donde aviso que llegaría en la tarde para que fueran al restaurante donde tuvieron una cena romántica para subir al cuarto que tiene balcón donde pone en la perilla un letrero que dice "Don´t Disturb" para que sirva una copa de sidra a ambos

\- Aun somos menores de edad y no nos venden alcohol – Comento el castaño

\- No importa – Dijo la morena con una sonrisa para que el castaño se preparara porque iba a realizar el cometido por que el estaban aquí

\- Akeno-san ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Dijo el castaño

\- Sí, por supuesto – Respondió la morena

\- ... ¿Eres la hija de un ángel caído, no? – Pregunto el castaño para ver que como la expresión de la morena cambio a una sombría.

\- … Así es. Nací de uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, Baraqiel, y una humana – Dijo la morena mientras mira al chico para continuar - Mi madre era la heredera de un santuario de este país. Escuché que en un cierto día, mi madre salvo a Baraqiel, quien había colapsado por sus heridas y por el destino de ese día, yo nací - desplegó sus alas.

Eran diferentes a las dos alas de demonio; una de sus alas era de demonio, la otra era una ala negra de un ángel caído.

\- Estas plumas sucias... La ala de un demonio y la de un ángel caído, yo tengo ambas – Dijo la morena como si despreciara las plumas negras de los ángeles caídos, ella las agarró con su mano - Mientras odiaba estas plumas, conocí a Rias y me convertí en demonio. Pero lo que obtuve fueron las plumas de un ángel caído y un ala de demonio, la criatura más repulsiva que tiene ambas. Fufufu, esto tal vez me quede ya que tengo sangre sucia fluyendo por las venas –

(Es triste ver como alguien dice eso de sí misma) Pensó el castaño con los ojos ensombrecidos

\- ¿Cómo te sientes después de escuchar eso, Issei-kun? – Pregunto la morena – Es por esto que odio tanto a Raynare…tu odias a los ángeles caídos, ¿verdad?... Ellos son una de las 3 razas que han intentado obtener tu cabeza, hicieron sufrir a Kurokami-san y mataron a una preciada amiga suya, no hay manera de que pienses bien de ellos –

El castaño levanto una mano para directamente abofetearla cosa que sorprendió a la chica mientras el [Divino Destructor] la mira con enojo pero también con tristeza

\- Perdóname, no pude contenerme al oír como te despreciabas a ti misma – Dijo el castaño - No voy a preguntar más detalles sobre tu pasado. Solo quería confirmar algo….. de hecho, creo que fue malo preguntarlo… en verdad lo siento. Me falto delicadeza, así que me disculpo – para hacer una reverencia

\- No es así, tengo la sangre de un ángel caído. ¿Podrías perdonarme? Aunque reencarné como demonio, eso no cambia el hecho de que tengo sangre de ángel caído. …. Puede que me acerqué a ti sólo para ser odiada. ….No, estoy segura de que ese es el caso. Soy el peor tipo de mujer que…-

\- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO YA! – Exclamo el castaño sorprendiendo a la morena que la abrazo con mucho cariño – Lo supe desde que te vi por primera vez, tu tenías la misma tristeza que yo…no preguntare más puesto que debe ser doloroso para ti –

\- ¿La misma tristeza? –

\- Si, el dolor de ver muerto a un ser querido – Respondió el castaño para que como a Medaka y Kuroka le contara su pasado por lo que empezó a derramar lágrimas puesto que no pensó que algo asi le podría pasar a un niño. Perder a sus padres, vivir algo tan abominable, ver tanta muerte, arrebatar vidas y que el mundo entero lo buscara, perder su hogar y perder a su maestro pero aun asi…

\- ¿Cómo pudiste seguir adelante? – Pregunto Akeno - ¡¿Cómo pudiste seguir a pesar de cargar con tanto dolor?! – mientras derramaba lagrimas

\- Es el destino de aquel que nace bajo las estrellas del [Hokuto] y del portador de uno de los [Dragones Emperadores Celestiales] – Respondió el castaño – El caos me persigue y atraigo personas buenas y malas por mi poder…a pesar de vivir ese cruel destino, aprendí de mi maestro a nunca lamentarme y siempre vivir esta vida que me toco –

\- Issei-kun – Decía el morena para que el castaño le limpie las lágrimas con sus pulgares mientras le da una sonrisa

Ante los ojos de la [Sacerdotisa del Trueno], no, ante los ojos de Akeno Himejima, el castaño era el hombre más valiente y más asombroso que había conocido. El único hombre que nunca ha tenido miedo a su destino como ha estado para proteger a sus mujeres y a sus seres queridos…en pocas palabras, era el hombre de sus sueños, aquel que le dijo su madre que sería el indicado.

\- Que seas la hija de un caído y una hibrida no tiene nada que ver puesto que veo en esos hermosos ojos que eres una amable señorita – Decía el castaño sonrojando a la chica – ¿Te preguntaras como se que eres una caída?...simple, despides la misma aura que Raynare como la de Baraqiel -

\- ¿Como lo conoces? - Pregunto la morena intrigada puesto que era algo inusual que un humano tuviera tal nivel de deducción

\- Hace tiempo conocí a tu padre como a los [Cardes] de Grigory e incluso luche contra ellos en Dinamarca - Respondió el chico

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Akeno incrédula

\- Si, fue algo raro, ni siquiera recuerdo como sucedió - Dijo el castaño – Fueron huesos difíciles de roer, si no fuera por Ojii-sama que llego a tiempo estaría muerto jeje -

\- ¡Eso no es gracioso, idiota! – Exclamo enojada mientras estaba llorosa – ¡¿Qué pasaba si tu abuelo no hubiera llegado a tiempo?! –

\- Lo sé, lo sé, todo paso de golpe – Dijo el castaño para mirar el cielo del crepúsculo – Tiempo después salve a la [Carde] Penemue en Colombia que me propuso ser su amante e incluso fue a donde vivía en Hokkaido para violarme –

Esa información la molesto bastante a Akeno, pues ella considera que la única caída digna de estar a lado de SU Issei es ELLA

– Si odiara a los caídos… ¿No tendría que odiar a los demonios y a los ángeles por igual puesto que como dices buscan mi cabeza?...¿No hubiera abandonado a la [Carde] Penemue a su suerte?...¿Crees que aceptaría que Raynare estuviera en mi casa y la consideraría mi familia?...Incluso si tienes la sangre de un ángel caído, Akeno es Akeno, eres aquella tierna niña que estaba con Rias, Zeoticus-san y Relena-san, por quienes arriesgue mi vida para que vivieran….si me desagradaras… ¿te habría salvado? – pregunto con una sonrisa para ponerse detrás de ella para abrazarla de la cintura pegándola a él con un firme pero suave agarre que le transmite calor y ternura a la Onee-sama de Kuoh - Nunca me has desagradado, Akeno. Incluso después de escuchar que tienes la sangre de un ángel caído, no puedo odiarte. Te amo tal y como eres como amo a Rias –

\- ¿Tu…nos amas? – Dijo la morena sonrojada fuertemente mientras que en su rostro solo había sorpresa

\- Si, desde que las conocí, mi corazón se aceleró puesto que a pesar de ser niñas mimadas eran fuertes y me dieron las gracias a mí, a un mercenario que había manchado sus manos con sangre de mucha gente…por ese motivo se ganaron un lugar en mi corazón – Respondió el castaño - Cuando de niños Rias me propuso ser parte de su sequito, lo rechace porque era parte de [Fenrir]…pero por un motivo más fuerte rechace esa oferta nuevamente. Quiero que dejes decir esas cosas sobre ti, me duele ver cómo te desprecias cuando eres el ser más hermoso que conozco -

Al oír eso Akeno empezó a llorar para girarse y mira al chico con una sonrisa llena de amor

\- Dices unas palabras impactantes. ...Después de escuchar eso...como no me llegaría a enamorar de ti – Dijo la morena para soltarse del abrazo y lanzarse hacia el chico cayendo al suelo

\- ¿Akeno...? – Dijo el mencionado

\- Ya me decidí – Dijo la morena - Yo ya me decidí –

\- ¿Decidido? – Pregunto el 2° comandante de [Fenir]

\- Eso está decidido, ser la esposa legal es imposible debido a que Medaka-san tiene ese puesto y Kuroka es la otra esposa legal… así que...supongo que la primera y segunda posición no pueden ser tomadas –

\- Lo lamento pero esos lugares ya están ocupados -

\- Oye, Ise-kun –

\- ¿Dime? -

\- No me importa ser la tercera -

\- ¿La tercera? -

\- Sí, la tercera. Creo que es un buen lugar. Además, está el sentimiento de infidelidad, así que estaré ardiendo…ufufufu – Dijo la morena en ese momento el castaño saco una cajita de su bolsillo para darse a la [Reina] que la abrió viendo un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro que tenía grabado un rayo morado para que el chico tome sus manos mientras se hinca

\- Akeno Himejima, ¿aceptarías casarte con este infiel mujeriego? – Pregunto el castaño

La morena no lo creía, el castaño rojizo frente a ella, su salvador…el hombre que ha amado desde los 12 le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a ella. Se sentía tan feliz y emocionada ya que confirma que Issei también quiere estar a su lado para siempre

(Lo siento Rias…pero te llevo la delantera) – Pensó la joven de ojos lilas derramando lágrimas – ¡Claro que acepto, mi Ise! – para besarlo apasionadamente siendo que el chico la tomo de la cintura pegándola a él mientras ella hacia lo mismo posando sus manos en su nuca como en su espalda mientras lo abraza con su pierna para aferrarse a un más a su futuro esposo

\- Akeno –

\- Ise –

El castaño desato su cabello y llevo a su prometida hacia la habitación para que la baje para besarla pasando por sus labios, sus mejillas, su mentón y su cuello mientras le baja el zipper de su vestido para acariciar con sus labios cada centímetro de la piel de la chica que solo soltaba leves gemidos mientras que ella le quita la camisa dejando ver su desarrollada musculatura como 7 cicatrices en el pecho por lo que salió de su trance sintió como el castaño con habilidad quitaba su sostén mientras besaba su espalda, rozando como mimando su espina dorsal hasta llegar a un poco más arriba del coxis para hacer seguirla besando para que levante sus brazos poniéndolos detrás de su cabeza para que el castaño siga besando su cuerpo para llegar a su ombligo donde rozo con sus dedos para pasar levemente su lengua y subir hasta la altura de sus pechos. Akeno estaba embriagada por el placer por lo que no paraba de gemir y decir el nombre de su amado con una voz sensual, linda y adictiva...

Este era el placer del que le hablo Penemue, el placer que solo puede dar una caída

Si ese era el caso, Akeno solo sería suya y de nadie más…la amaba demasiado como para dejarla con otro hombre

Entonces para sorpresa de esta, Issei la carga al estilo matrimonial mientras ella se abraza del cuello fornido de su gran amor para que la recueste como si fuera la más fina pieza de porcelana que se puede romper en cualquier segundo. Ambos se retiren el último rastro de ropa quedando como vinieron al mundo. La [Reina] Gremory se sonrojo al ver la parte baja de su futuro esposo

(E-Es grande) Pensó Akeno para relamerse siendo que el castaño se acercó a empezar a chupar su gran pecho derecho mientras que con su mano masajea el otro

\- Ise~...se siente bien…pareces un be….aaaaaaaaah~ - Gimió eróticamente al sentir como el castaño mordio levemente su pezón erecto jalándolo con los dientes mientras que con su mano pellizca el otro – ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! – Dejándolo salir sus liquidos – L-Lo siento yo…- comento apenada

\- ¿Te gusto, no es asi? – Pregunto el castaño para besarle la frente viéndola con mucho cariño por lo que bajo su mirada sonrojada para asentir

\- ¿T-Tu le haces esto…a Medaka-san y a Kuroka-san? – Pregunto Akeno

\- Si, siempre trato de darles el máximo placer posible – Respondio el castaño para pasar a la entrada de la morena pero yendo con mimos desde el pecho hasta los muslos donde beso al parte interior mientras que acariciaba la parte exterior para empezar a lamer su clítoris mientras cubre con su saliva dos dedos para empezar a estimular su intimidad mientras succiona y lame su clítoris sin descanso para que golpee su [Punto G]

\- Ise…algo viene…- Dijo la morena para que el castaño se detuviera y de un golpe metiera su lengua – KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~…Ise…Ise…tu lengua…tu lengua se siente muy bien…me voy a venir de nuevo…- exclamo corriéndose en la boca del chico que bebio sus jugos con placer. En ese momento ella se subio sobre el quedando frente a la virilidad del castaño que primero beso para empezar a lamer la punta mientras lo masturba para meterlo en su boca mientras lo envuelve con su lengua. Luego usa sus pechos para hacer un paizuri y lo lubrica con su saliva

\- Akeno… ¿Dónde aprendiste…? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Soy parte caída, por lo que soy una BDSM pero sobre todo soy una pervertida…tengo un consolador en casa y h-he estado espiándote cuando lo haces con Kuroka y Medaka – Respondió Akeno sonrojándose ante esto ultimo

\- Ok, eso ultimo lo mantenemos en secreto por que Medaka y Kuroka son muy territoriales respecto a nuestra alcoba – Dijo el castaño para lamer su vagina mientras ella tenía el miembro del castaño en su boca y lo bombeaba como lamia con deseo, continuaron asi por un buen rato hasta que – Akeno voy a… -

\- Córrete, yo también estoy a punto de….- Decia la mencionada para que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo por lo que nuevamente bebió los jugos de su prometida que le parecían miel mientras que la morena bebió la esencia de su prometido que le pareció lo más delicioso que había sentido para poner sobre el chico

\- Fufu…es hora del plato fuerte de la noche – Dijo Akeno con una mirada cargada de deseo y lujuria

\- Hazlo despacio, no quiero que te lastimes – Pidió el castaño para que la morena empezara a bajar sus caderas pero hubo un momento en que ella dudo por lo que el castaño se levantó para tomarla del trasero y meterla de un solo golpe mientras la besaba y masajeaba sus pechos haciéndola que olvidara el dolor por el placer - ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

\- Mejor, me empezare a mover – Dijo la morena mientras el castaño masajeaba sus pechos – Siiii…siempre quise esto…darle mi primera vez al hombre que amo, ¡lo siento Buchou pero yo te gane en darle primero mi virginidad a Ise!...aaaah~… aaaah~… aaaah~… aaaah~… aaaah~… haaaa~… haaa~… hyah~… aaaah~… aaaah~… hyaah~…más rápido…¡MAS!...¡QUIERO SENTIRTE EN MI VIENTRE!...¡MI AMADO ESPOSOOOOOOO! – a petición suya la volteo para ponerla en 4 penetrándola con más fuerza – ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA~!...¡SI, SI….JUSTO AHÍ!...¡QUERIDO, ESTOY APUNTO DE….!

\- Yo también, corrámonos juntos, Akeno –

\- ¡SI, JUNTOS! –

En ese momento ambos se corrieron siendo que Akeno baño de jugos el miembro del castaño rojizo mientras que Issei lleno a su amada [Sacerdotisa del Trueno] hasta el tope

\- Hay tanto – Dijo la morena para caer rendida sobre el chico para besarlo con mucho amor mientras lo abraza para que este haga lo mismo

\- Horas después -

El castaño rojizo se había puesto la ropa de la parte inferior de su rostro como su camisa sin abotonar para mirar el cielo viendo la constelación de la [Osa Mayor] pero a su lado estaba una pequeña estrella azul por lo que dio una mirada de aflicción

\- Tal parece que mi destino esta sellado – Dijo Issei con pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

*Cariño* Dijo una voz para ver a una morena que usaba una sábana para tapar su desnudez - ¿Por qué te despertaste? - abrazándolo por la espalda mientras presiona sus pechos en la espalda fornida del castaño

– ¿Sabes porque me case con Medaka y Kuroka como por que rechace ser siervo de Rias Gremory? – Pregunto el castaño mientras la morena lo veía puesto que ella como la mencionada querían saber sus motivos para tener dos esposas y no aceptar ser siervo de la heredera Gremory que muchos querrían tener como ama - En el [Hokuto Shinken] se conoce una estrella azul muy pequeña que se encuentra a lado del [Hokuto Shichi Sei] (Osa Mayor) llamada [Shichōsei] (Estrella anunciadora de la Muerte) –

\- ¿[Shichōsei]? – Pregunto la morena

\- Se dice que cualquier persona que la vea va a morir durante el año – Respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a Akeno que lo miraba poniéndose a su lado - También cuando dos maestros Hokuto luchan entre sí, la estrella brilla sobre el que va a perder –

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – Pregunto la joven mientras tenía un mal presentimiento

\- Es porque yo hace un mes mientras vivía en Hokkaido vi la [Shichōsei] – Respondió el castaño mientras las lágrimas de Akeno Himejima empezaron a caer recorriendo sus mejillas

\- Entonces…- Dijo la [Reina] Gremory mirándolo con lágrimas que no paraban – No…no puede ser…no es cierto…dime que no es verdad – negaba la resolución a la que había llegado

\- Nunca se lo dije a Kuroka puesto que no la quería preocupar, pero yo voy a morir – Dijo el castaño mirando el cielo para que la morena lo tome de la camisa

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ GUARDASTE ESTE SECRETO TAN IMPORTANTE?! – Grito Akeno histérica – D-Debe de haber una forma de que podamos burlar ese destino - ya que quería evitar esa suerte a toda costa

\- Nadie puede escapar de su destino – Respondió el castaño haciendo que Akeno lo soltara sorprendida al ver cómo aceptaba tan cruel y triste fortuna – Después de todo también nací bajo la estrella de la justicia del Nanto, [Gisei], aquellos nacidos bajo esta estrella van a vivir y morir para proteger la vida de las personas que lo necesiten. Por eso quiero vivir lo suficiente, tener una familia e irme de este mundo sin arrepentimientos…sobre todo no quería que me vieran con lastima y que ellas se acaben su vida a lado de alguien que morirá pronto, deja de lado el orgullo…querían que me amaran por como soy y viviéramos felices aunque sea por poco tiempo –

\- ¡No!... ¡Por favor!... ¡No quiero perderte! – Gritaba Akeno llorando en el pecho de Issei - ¡No quiero que mueras!... ¡No me dejes!... ¡No lo soportaría! –

\- Te prometo luchar hasta el final para no morir – Dijo el castaño para presionar con sus yemas levemente la cabeza para que Akeno se desmayase por lo que la carga – Apreté un punto vital que borro lo que te comente de mi destino, es mejor que no lo sepas puesto que cargarías con una gran culpa que te ahogaría –

Luego de eso, Akeno despertó para ir a lado del castaño que miraba el cielo con una sonrisa melancólica para que al sentir la presencia de su prometida le diga

\- Cuando regresemos quiero que le pidas una disculpa a Raynare para eso te liberare de tu pasado – Dijo el castaño para elevar su [Toki] y poner una mano en la frente de su prometida mientras que la otra está en su pecho para liberar la energía mientras que Akeno sentía como toda la oscuridad en la que vivió era disipada viendo la imagen del castaño que le extendia la mano con una sonrisa como la imagen de Rias y sus compañeros que la esperaban en un bello jardín donde solo había una luz radiante que calentaba su corazón de una sensación reconfortante. Al volver a la realidad, la morena noto como tenía húmedas las mejillas

\- Cariño… ¿que fue eso? – Pregunto la semi ángel

\- _**[Hokuto Shiken Ougi: Iyashi no Inori]**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Oración de sanación) – Dijo el castaño - Es una técnica de hipnotismo que requiere extrema concentración y enfoque. Es quizás el más poderoso y peligroso de los secretos del Hokuto. Es la concesión de una determinación inquebrantable de un guerrero y la tenacidad del mismo. También puede liberar a una persona del dolor, trauma o cualquier mal del alma como del corazón que este albergue. Es la única técnica no mortal del [Hokuto Shinken] –

\- ¿Entonces…? – Preguntaba la morena incrédula

\- Sera tu decisión usar lo que heredaste de tu padre y si le concedes el perdón – Dijo el castaño para que la morena lo bese bajo las estrellas que daban fe del amor que le tenía Akeno Himejima a Issei Hyodo

\- 2 días después –

Issei estaba con Koneko mientras ambos se encontraban en la parte donde la loli entrenaba

\- Oye, ¿Tu cuerpo está bien? – Pregunto el castaño curioso

\- ¿A qué has venido? - Respondió la peli blanca con un tono de voz tan sombrío

\- Estaba preocupado por ti – Declaro el castaño por lo que aun actuando hoscamente, la [Torre] Gremory no respondió por lo que prosiguió - Koneko-chan, ya escuche tu historia. En cualquier caso, el exceso de trabajo en ti misma no es bueno. Si no cuidas tu cuerpo, para el día del juego no serás más que una carga...recuerda que tienes alguien por quien ganar -

\- Quiero... – Murmuro la mencionada en voz muy baja

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto el castaño para mirarlo directamente y habló en un tono claro mientras contiene sus lágrimas

\- Quiero llegar a ser más fuerte. Al igual que Yuuto-senpai, Akeno-san...quiero ser tan fuerte como tú, Nii-sama. Raynare-senpai se está haciendo fuerte y Nee-sama entrena su cuerpo como su poder... A este ritmo, voy a ser inútil. A pesar de que soy una [Torre], soy la más débil... no quiero... ser inútil... – Decía la peli blanca derramando grandes lagrimas por sus ojos - Pero, no quiero usar el poder dormido dentro de mí... Mi poder de Nekomata... Si lo uso, yo... al igual que mi hermana... no quiero eso... Absolutamente no quiero esa cosa... – Decía la pequeña llorando pero no termino la frase porque recibió una patada en la cara que le saco sangre de la nariz y de la boca que la hace derrapar

\- Levántate – Dijo el castaño sacando sus guantes mientras se los pone - ¿Sabes cómo llamamos en [Fenrir] a las sabandijas como tú que son unas lloronas y miedosas? – Pregunto fríamente – Escoria inútil -

\- ¿Senpai? – Pregunto Koneko incrédula

\- No soy tu senpai ni soy tu Onii-san, pedazo de escoria, soy el 2° comandante de [Fenrir], [Shiva]…y estas en un entrenamiento de reformamiento – Dijo el castaño rojizo - ¡Pelea! –

Koneko ataco solo para recibir un codazo en el estómago y un upper mientras que sus brazos están cubiertos por [Haki] por lo que escupe sangre para caer pesadamente al suelo. La loli ataca de nuevo para recibir un golpe en el hígado, otro upper y una patada circular

\- Levántate, inútil saco de papas – Dijo el castaño secamente para que la loli se levantara para el castaño la alzara con un puntapié para darle una ráfaga – Debes de liberarte de tus miedos o morirás aquí mismo –

(Yo quiero ser fuerte) Pensaba la loli mientras era brutalmente golpeada (Tan fuerte que pueda proteger a mis seres queridos y quienes me importan) para reaccionar antes del golpe de gracia sacando sus orejas y su cola para golpear al castaño que desvió su ataque para someterla

– Bien, termino el entrenamiento – Dijo el castaño soltándola y ayudándola a levantarse para que Kuroka curara a su hermana

Los Gremory estaban sorprendidos, puesto que veían que Issei tiene métodos algo "brutales" para hacer las cosas

\- Ahora…- Dijo el castaño repitiendo el mismo método que con Akeno - _**[Hokuto Shiken Ougi: Iyashi no Inori]**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Oración de sanación) – pero en ese momento el cuerpo de Koneko brillo haciendo que creciera su pecho hasta copa C, su cintura se ensancho un poco como aumentaron sus caderas, creció su pelo y era un poco más alta pero no mucho

\- Te ves hermosa, Shirone-nya – Dijo Kuroka con una sonrisa mientras que Yuuto estaba levemente sonrojado tanto Rias, Akeno y Raynare no creían lo que veian

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Pregunto con una voz (Nota: Es la de Emilia Hermit de Hundred) - ¡¿Q-Que le paso a mi voz?! – usando magia de hielo Akeno creo un espejo para que la [Torre] Gremory viera como había cambiado su cuerpo dejando ver que era toda una belleza, aun cuando su pecho no era tan grande como el de Rias o Akeno pero era notoria, al verse no evito sonrojarse e imaginar cómo se vería cuando fuera de la edad de su [Rey] o su hermana – Senpai…¿Qué me…? –

\- Parecer que tu miedo bloqueaba no solo tú poder si no también tu tasa de crecimiento, supongo que al ser una [Torre] eres del Yang y estaba en más cantidad…al usar el _**[Hokuto Iyashi no Inori]**_ libere tus miedos y dudas por lo que libere tu Yin acumulado y tu ki encontró el equilibrio para liberar tu potencial –

\- Y-Ya veo – Dijo la nekomata blanca

\- Ahora es tu decisión si te quedas estancada o caminas hacia el futuro – Declaro el castaño para despedirse de su esposa con un suave beso en los labios y de su hermana con un beso en la frente para desaparecer

\- Penúltimo día del campamento -

Estaba en la casa de entrenamiento de los Gremory siendo que hoy todos terminaban su entrenamiento, el castaño estaba vestido con un chaleco de cuadros color gris, camia blanca de manga corta, corbata medio suelta, pantalones negros y tenis para que viera a Rias que salía con una camisa larga de manga corta, chaleco negro, mayas negras y botas de tacón más unos accesorios que la hacían ver bien

\- Te ves bien, Rias-san – Dijo el castaño sonrojando a la mencionada que desvió la mirada con una sonrisa pero luego de eso dijo…

\- Rias –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Llame Rias, sin honoríficos - Pidio la pelirroja para que el castaño le ofrezca el brazo que ella acepto gustosa para ir a…

\- Caffè Al Teatro – Verona – Italia – 6:00

Ambos estaban disfrutando del lugar como de la vista de la cuidad Italiana para que al terminar fueran a pasear por la cuidad donde se desarrolló la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Para que al final lleguen a uno de sus numerosos puentes, supervivientes de la 2° Guerra Mundial. La pelirroja miraba el paisaje de la cuidad

\- Si te digo la verdad, he estado leyendo un libro de estrategias pero eso no me ayuda en absoluto – Dijo Rias suspirando

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Issei mirándola

\- Si nuestro oponente es un demonio de [Clase Alta], entonces podríamos luchar si leemos esto. Este libro está escrito con mucha investigación pero el problema no es eso – Explico la pelirroja

\- ¿Esto tiene que ver con que es un Phenex? – Pregunto el 2° comandante de [Fenrir]

\- Hace mucho tiempo la bestia mística, el Ave Fénix, fue vista por los seres humanos como un ave que representa la vida. Las lágrimas del fénix puede sanar todas las heridas y la sangre que fluye dentro de su cuerpo puede dar la juventud eterna a los que lo beben. Se convirtió en una leyenda y es como se dice en el mundo de los humanos – Procedió a contar la chica - Pero también había otro clan que era diferente de la bestia mística ave fénix. Ellos eran los demonios que tenía el rango de duque y fueron conocidos como uno de los 72 pilares: Los Phenex -

\- Los seres humanos le dieron un nombre diferente al ave fénix demonio, para distinguirla de la bestia mística ave fénix. Les dieron el nombre de Phenex. Pero la bestia mística ave fénix tiene la misma capacidad que los del clan de Raiser. En otras palabras, la inmortalidad. Tenemos que pelear con alguien así. –

\- Están contra las cuerdas – Dijo el castaño

\- Sí. Básicamente son invencibles. Incluso si los atacan, sus heridas sanan de inmediato. Sus llamas no se extinguirán incluso si se les sale los huesos. Raiser tiene un record en el Rating Game. 8 victorias y 2 derrotas. Este es el registro oficial de los resultados de Raiser en sus Rating Game. Peleó 10 veces y ganó 8 partidos. Perdió dos partidos a propósito por bondad a uno de los clanes cercanos. En otras palabras, él ganó la mayoría de sus juegos. Él ya se convirtió en un candidato para obtener un título en el juego oficial – Dijo Rias - Me sentí algo incomoda cuando eligieron a Raiser como mi novio. Sí, creo que otou-sama y los demás lo eligieron a él en caso de que algo como esto llegara a suceder. Eligieron a Raiser, así que no tendrán otra elección. Incluso hay un partido entre clanes, ellos sabían que no había manera para mí de ganarle –

\- Es una estafa clara – Dijo el castaño

\- Cuando se hizo popular el [Rating Game], los que ascendieron primero son los Phenex. No hubo muchas batallas entre los que los demonios hasta que el juego fue introducido. En un juego donde el [Rey] también participa, la fuerza de los Phenex se hizo más clara. El clan Phenex lidera el grupo de las familias supremas. Inmortales. Los demonios se dieron cuenta de lo terrible era este poder por primera vez – Declaro la pelirroja - ¿Sabes que no podemos derrotar a Raiser? –

\- Lo sé de primera mano, luche contra Ruval Phenex y Raeder Phenex, conozco la inmortalidad de un Phenex a la perfeccion- Respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a la pelirroja de que haya enfrentado a los dos hijos mayores del clan Phenex y estar como si nada

\- Hay dos maneras en que puedo derrotarlo. Una de ellos que reciba un gran poder y la otra es seguir luchar con el hasta que se pierda la voluntad de luchar. El primer método requiere la fuerza de un Dios. La segunda es para debemos resistir hasta que Raiser pierda su voluntad de luchar. Si somos capaces de aplastar el alma de Phenex, entonces es nuestra victoria. Después de su resurrección se detendrá y caerá. Bueno, la forma más fácil es para derrotarlo con un poder que está a la par con Dios, que lo derrote completamente – Explicaba la heredera Gremory – Sin embargo existe un 3° método para vencerle – mirando a su acompañante

\- El [Haki] – Dijo el castaño – Creo que para estas alturas ya debe haber abierto su boca cierta Maou cosplayer -

\- Si, el [Haki] es capaz de contrarrestar las llamas de los Phenex como ser indiferente ante la inmortalidad lastimándolos sin que se puedan regenerar a menos que usen lágrimas de fénix e incluso los puede asesinar – Respondió la pelirroja – Te pediría que me enseñaras a mi como a Yuuto, Akeno y Koneko a usar [Haki] como lo hacen Raynare y Kuroka pero…-

\- ¿Sabes que me negare? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Sí, soy consciente de que [Shirohige] no quiere compartir ese poder – Respondio la pelirroja suspirando

\- Oyaji piensa que no debemos darle esa ventaja estratégica a otros – Argumento el castaño – Rias –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- ¿Por qué odias a Raiser ...? No, ¿por qué estás en contra del matrimonio? -

\- ... Soy una Gremory –

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? -

\- No, me presentaré de nuevo. Soy una miembro del clan Gremory y el nombre me seguirá siempre -

\- ¿Te gusta? -

\- Yo estoy orgullosa de ello pero también es algo que es una carga para mí - Respondio la pelirroja - Todo el mundo me mira como Rías Gremory, ellos no me miran como Rías. Es por eso que estoy disfrutando de mi vida en el mundo humano, ellos no saben que soy un demonio del clan Gremory. Todo el mundo me mira como Rías. A mí me gusta esa sensación, nunca sentí algo así como que en la sociedad de los demonios y nunca lo haré. La única vez que me siento como yo misma es cuando estoy en el mundo humano –

\- Creo sé que a dónde vas con todo esto –

\- Quiero estar con alguien que me va a ame porque soy Rías. Ese es mi pequeño sueño, por desgracia, Raiser, sólo me mira como las Rías Gremory...él me ama como Rías Gremory, es por eso que lo odio. Pero aun así, el orgullo de ser un Gremory es muy importante. Puede ser que sea una situación complicada, pero quiero cuidar este pequeño sueño que tengo –

Ante eso el castaño empezó a reir tan fuerte que molesto de sobre manera a la pelirroja que le había expresado su pesar

\- ¡¿Qué te es tan gracioso?! – Exclamo la pelirroja molesta que se ría de su desgracia

\- JAJAJAJAJA…perdona es que estoy riéndome porque estoy en una situación complicada – Explico el castaño – Como el 2° comandante de [Fenrir], [Shiva], te diría…"hmph, típico de una princesita llorona y caprichosa, tener un sueño tan estúpido como lo es ella" – Respondió el castaño molestando a un más a la chica – Pero como Issei te digo…me gustas cómo eres, Rias – respondió el castaño sorprendiéndola para que se ponga detrás de ella y la abrace con mucho cariño pegándola a él como lo hizo con Akeno

\- ¿Ise? – Pregunto la mencionada sorprendida

\- No sé nada acerca de los Gremory o sobre el mundo de los demonios pero para mí Rias, una chica maravillosa que está orgullosa de sus raíces y que lucha por lo que cree…eso es muy valiente a mi parecer, eres una chica única…– Expreso el castaño sonrojándol - Pero el rival para frente a ti será un duro obstáculo, ¿no? Sin embargo, tienes algo que él no, tu talento – para separarse de él

\- Un talento que dado por el cielo...parece que es un don dado por Dios, así que no me siento bien – Dijo la pelirroja para mirarlo seriamente - Mi talento nace de las raíces de los Gremory que han ido pasando de generación en generación. He heredado ese rasgo como un demonio. Nunca pensé que lo recibí como un regalo de Dios y eso es imposible. Mi poder me pertenece a mí y a los Gremory. Es por eso que no voy a perder. Voy a ganar, si tengo que luchar. Tengo que ganar – haciendo sonreír al castaño

\- Esa es la respuesta que quería oír – Dijo el castaño para tomar su frente y besarla con mucho cariño sonrojando aún más a la chica – Como muestra de esa convicción, prometo irte a rescatar al mismo infierno si es necesario – por lo que Rias lo abrazo con fuerza para que el castaño tenga un firme agarre en ella

\- Día del Rating Game –

\- POV Rias -

La batalla llegó a su clímax, Yo, Rias Gremory, ya no tenía fuerzas. En otras palabras, jaque mate. Nadie tenía más fuerzas. Pero seguían de pie, Raynare que usaba algo que llamo _**[Tekkai]**_ para protegernos a mí como a mi [Reina] y a mi [Alfil] mientras que Kuroka nos curaba a Akeno y a mí

\- ¡Rayna-chan! – Exclamo Akeno preocupada puesto que ella la había defendido de Yubelluna

\- Edificio de la academia – Dimensión de bolsillo -

Kuroka y Raynare seguían luchando contra Raiser mientras Akeno y yo las veíamos debido a que nos protegían, Raynare con toda sus fuerzas arrojo una lanza que fue contra la [Reina] Phenex que se defendió con un círculo mágico pero la lanza lo rompió por lo que se clava en su pecho haciendo que salga del juego

[La [Reina] Phenex ha sido retirada]

\- Jeje…perdona Buchou solo necesito descansar – Dijo mi [Peón] herida, sangrando y con varias partes de su ropa como de su cuerpo chamuscadas, había lucho valientemente para caer con un sonido seco al suelo

\- Maldita, pensar que le haría eso a Yubelluna a pesar de estar casi muerta – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona

\- Raynare – Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, ella me había defendido con valor y solo pude ver como se derrumbaba….esto es tan doloroso

Con que cara lo voy a ver, su "hermana" fue lastimada…todo por mi propia debilidad y arrogancia…debí de seguir el plan que me dio Medaka-san

¡Soy una estúpida!

\- ¡Maldito! – Bramo Kuroka para levantarse – Solo tienen 5 minutos – nos dijo

\- ¿Kuroka? – Dije al ver como cubría sus brazos con [Haki] para lanzarse contra Raiser mientras golpeaba con sus puños las bolas de fuego pero fue herida por una para que derrapara hasta donde estoy

\- Kuroka, lo hiciste bien - Yo le susurré suavemente - Ya está bien. Buen trabajo – pero ella trató de continuar - ¡Está bien, Kuroka! –

\- No pudo rendirme – Dijo con apenas fuerzas para mover sus manos y trató de levantarse. Dio un paso tras otro sin emociones. Era algo extraño. Todo el mundo lo miraba conteniendo su respiración.

Su oponente, Raiser, también se acercó a él.

¡No!

Si dejo que esto continúe, perderé a Kuroka.

Ise jamás me le perdonaría.

\- ¡Kuroka! ¡Detente! ¡¿No puedes escuchar...?! -

Dejé de hablar. Por supuesto.

Ella... Ella es... Kuroka... estaba…agotada y herida pero aun así seguía adelante

-...Tú... a pesar de estar así, tú... -

Había lágrimas en mis mejillas. Puse la mano en la mejilla de mi linda sirviente. Sus mejillas estaban hinchadas. Ese poder le daba fuerzas, pero ya no podía sentir sus mejillas.

-...Se acabó -

\- No -

\- ¡¿Vas a dejar a Koneko sola de nuevo?! – Le grite

\- Rayna-chan y yo estamos agradecidas porque tú eres la única que nos aceptaste y nos diste mucho cariño – Dijo la morena levantándose – Otro demonio me hubiera entregado y a Raynare la hubiera convertido en su juguete por lo que no sabemos cómo agradecerte más que luchar hasta que consigas la victoria, Buchou -

Al oír sus palabras la abracé pero trató de seguir adelante.

\- Buen trabajo -

Cuando dije esas palabras, use un hechizo para hacerla dormir haciendo que perdiera toda su fuerza y cayó pero la abrace llevándola a mi pecho

"No sabemos cómo agradecerte más que luchar hasta que consigas la victoria, Buchou"

Ella ya estaba cansada, sin embargo, siguió adelante con todas sus fuerzas. Ella apenas podía mantener el [Haki].

Raynare seguramente tuvo miedo y estuvo a punto de morir

Kuroka no podía seguir pero…

Aun así continuaron luchando para mí a pesar de que sus puños se estaban hinchados...ellas me agradecían de que las quería y las aceptara, tuvieron que estar solas por mucho tiempo.

Ise y Medaka-san tuvieron que ser un sustento emocional para que ellas cambiaran y fueran estas maravillosas siervas que tengo conmigo

Nunca me perdonaría que ellas murieran por alguien como yo…Kuroka es mi rival de amor pero antes de eso es mi querida sierva

Y ella como Ray me ha demostrado que valen mucho por eso…

\- Gracias Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Kuroka y Ray. Gracias por luchar por una inútil como yo – Dije con amargura – También perdóname Ise, no podré estar a tu lado pero siempre te llevare en mi corazón –

Después de que me dio unas palmaditas en la frente de Kuroka suavemente le dije a Raiser.

\- He perdido…. Me rindo –

\- Buchou… ¿Por…que? – Oí como me pregunto Raynare para quedar inconsciente por lo que aparte mi mirada derramando lágrimas

Mi primer [Rating Game]

Todo comenzó con una derrota amarga y dolorosa

Nunca olvidaré esta derrota

\- POV Normal –

Akeno estaba incrédula para pasar del shock a la furia, fue a donde estaba la pelirroja para tomarla de parte de la camisa que aún quedaba

\- ¡¿Por qué te rendiste?! – Le grito enojada puesto que para ella, Rias tiro el sacrificio de Raynare como el esfuerzo de Kuroka a la basura - ¡¿Cómo crees que se sentirán Rayna-chan y Kuroka al despertar y saber que perdimos por tu cobardía?! – mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ISE ME ODIE POR LASTIMAR A SU FAMILIA, NO LO SOPORTARIA! – Grito Rias sollozando dejando salir sus sentimientos - ¡ELLAS ME DEFENDIERON MIENTRAS ME DECIAN QUE ESTABAN AGRADECIDAS CONMIGO POR RECIBIRLAS Y DARLES CARIÑO!...ESO ME ROMPIO EL CORAZON, NO SOPORTE MÁS Y ME RENDI…SOLO LES PUDE PEDIR PERDON POR SER TAN DEBIL – para darle una bofetada que tiro a la pelirroja

\- ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA! ¡NUESTRO TRABAJO COMO SIERVOS ES PROTEGERTE Y LLEVARTE A LA VICTORIA AUN A COSTA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS! ¿¡COMO CREES QUE SE SENTIRÁ ISE-KUN CUANDO SEPA QUE SU FAMILIA NO PUDO DARLO TODO DEBIDO A QUE TU RENDISTE ANTES DE ESO?! ¡ES MEJOR INTENTARLO Y PERDER QUE JAMÁS HABERLO INTENTADO! – Respondió Akeno gritándole con dureza

Rias siguió llorando al darse cuenta que tiene razón… y que no puede argumentar nada para negarlo

\- Paisaje mental – 3 días después -

Issei se encontraba meditando para que dentro de su mente apareciera una delante de él un templo donde se encontraba varias estatuas simbólicas de artes marciales. De pronto frente al castaño aparecieron

\- Ryuuken, el gran maestro del [Hokuto Shinken] –

Frente al chico estaba un moje de avanzada edad de barba blanca y traje azul con un collar budista de cuentas grandes de color morado

\- Kenshiro, el legendario sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] –

El mencionado es un castaño de piel clara y ojos cafés vestido al estilo Max Mad

\- Toki del [Hokuto Juu no Shiken] (Puño Celestial Suave de la Estrella del Norte) –

El mencionado era un hombre de piel pálida de cabello blanco y ojos grises vestido con un traje, brazaletes y banda de color gris azulado

\- Raoh del [Hokuto Gou no Shiken] (Puño Celestial Fuerte de la Estrella del Norte) –

El mencionado es un hombre musculoso y grande, casi como Shirohige que tiene el cabello blanco corto y ojos grises vestido con un traje negro con hombreras de oro rectangulares

\- Shin,[Estrella del Martirio del Nanto] –

El mencionado era un rubio de cabello largo de ojos morado y traje con capa a juego

\- Mi ancestro materno, Rei, [Estrella de la Justicia del Nanto] –

El mencionado era un peli verde largo y ondulado de ojos rosa purpuras vestido con un traje de combate verde

\- Shuu, [Estrella de la Benevolencia del Nanto] –

El mencionado era un hombre de que arañazos en los ojos quedando invidente mientras usa un traje de combate amarillo con café

\- Souther, [Estrella Líder del Nanto o conocida como la Estrella Polar] –

El mencionado era un rubio de cabello corto y ojos azules que tiene una joya en la frente usa un traje de combate que consiste en una camisa azul blanca de cuello de tortuga, hombreras con un chaleco azul, faja de metal, pantalones negros con rodilleras y botas blancas

\- Falco, General Dorado del [Gento Kō Ken] -

El mencionado es un hombre fuerte rubio de ojos azules vistiendo protectores de color dorado con blanco y una capa blanca con fondo verde

\- Por último, Ryuuga del [Taizan Tenrou Ken] –

El mencionado es un peli blanco azul oscuro vestido con un traje azul purpura con una capa blanca que tiene adornos de oro

[Eres el actual sucesor de 3 artes marciales que has usado para el bien, por eso estoy orgulloso de ti, joven Issei Hyodo] Dijo Ryuuken para que este se ponga de rodillas

\- ¡Grandes maestros de las artes marciales asesinas, escuchen mi petición! – Dijo el castaño para poner la frente en el suelo – Necesito su poder para obtener el máximo poder de [Hokuto Shinken], del [Nanto Rokusei Ken] y del [Taizan Tenrou Ken] –

[¿Eres consciente de lo que pides, joven?] Pregunto Souther seriamente

[Veo que 4 estrellas que guían tu camino pero has encontrado el amor y eso es lo que hara que tu viaje será menos pesado pero la muerte marca tu destino] Dijo Shuu

\- Lo sé, por eso, en el tiempo que me queda quiero ayudar a una persona que es especial para mi y a quien amo – Dijo Issei

[¿Te refieres a la joven Rias Gremory, no es asi?] Dijo Toki

\- Si, Toki-sama –

[¿Eres consciente de que para obtener nuestro poder deberás de pagar un alto precio?] Dijo Raoh

\- Lo tengo presente -

[Esa determinación brilla como el oro, eres digno de todo mi respeto como alguna vez lo tuvo Kenshiro] Dij Falco

[Si es el caso, levanta la frente joven Issei Hyodo] Dijo Kenshiro

[Te daremos el poder que pides pero a cambio todas las noches durante el resto de tu vida revivirás nuestro dolor, el dolor de cada uno de nosotros] Dijo Ryuuken [Solo así podrás vencer al ave inmortal. Encarnaras a Indra y vencerás al monstruo de fuego]

\- Si – Dijo el castaño para que los 8 individuos se convirtieron en haces de luz que entraron al cuerpo del castaño para que apareciera cierto dragón

[Tiempo sin vernos, Issei]

\- Lo mismo digo, Ddraig –

[Si me llamaste es porque harás eso]

\- Si, se lo prometí a Rias y se lo cumpliré –

[Ese es mi muchacho]

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedo usar el [Balance Breaker]? – Pregunto el castaño seriamente

[Aun con todo el entrenamiento que has tenido, solo alcanzas los 50 segundos, tendrás de convertirte en demonio para alcanzar el máximo potencial de la [Boosted Gear]

\- Entonces...¿cuanto tiempo me puedes dar por mis dos brazos? – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo al dragón

\- Mundo Real -

El castaño abrió los ojos para salir de la dimensión para darse una ducha y cambiarse con una camisa roja sin mangas, chaqueta y pantalón de cuero, cinturón, una hombrera en el hombro derecho, una polaina azul oscura en la muñeca derecha mientras que el antebrazo izquierdo lo tiene vendado, un guante sin dedos en la mano derecha y zapatos negros

\- ¿Has terminado? – Pregunto Medaka que estaba a un lado de la puerta - ¿Pudiste obtener ese poder del que me hablaste? –

\- Si, tarde estos 3 días pero valieron la pena – Dijo el castaño para ver cómo Kuroka y Raynare lloraban al saber que perdieron, su llanto era de impotencia y dolor; impotencia por no darle la victoria a su ama y dolor por que se rindió debido a la debilidad de ambas

\- Justo ahora se está llevando a cabo una fiesta de compromiso entre Ojou-sama y Raiser-sama. Es en el salón que fue preparado por la casa Gremory – Respondió Sayla que estaba en la casa de los Hyodo

\- ¿Dónde están Kiba-san y los otros? – Pregunto Raynare

\- Fueron a escoltar a Rias-sama. Las únicas que no están en la reunión que están relacionados a ella son Raynare-sama y Kuroka-sama siendo que Medaka-san se quedó cuidando de ustedes – Dijo la Maid para ver al castaño vestido con una ropa peculiar - ¿Tú no estás de acuerdo con eso? – pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Jamás lo estaré, incluso si debo matar a los patriarcas Gremory y Phenex para liberar a Rias de su compromiso, lo hare – Dijo el castaño fríamente

\- Hmmm – Sayla empezó a reírse silenciosamente era la primera vez que la veían los 4 chicos presentes en la sala sonreír. Siempre era fría y calmada - Eres una persona muy interesante….Akeno-sama nos dijo a mí y a Sirzechs-sama que tú eras un verdadero demonio que vendría desde el mismo infierno para rescatar a Rias-sama -

\- Yo no soy un demonio – Dijo el castaño serio – Soy [Yân Wâng] (chino: Dios de la muerte) e ire por la cabeza de un Phenex –

Ante tal declaración, la peli platina confirmaba lo que ella misma sospechaba, este chico era realmente el único que podía hacer temblar los cimientos de la sociedad demoniaca y capaz de matar a su maestro como a los otros 3 Maous. La peli platina le entrego un papel

\- Este círculo mágico puede transportarte a la sala donde es la fiesta de compromiso entre la Casa Gremory y la casa Phoenix – Dijo la peli platina - Tengo un mensaje de Sirzechs-sama para ti, sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]..."Si quieres salvar a mi hermana, interrumpe la fiesta"…eso fue lo que dijo. También hay otro círculo mágico en la parte de atrás del papel. Por favor úsalo cuando hayas recuperado a Ojou-sama, en verdad te será muy útil – para desaparecer en un círculo mágico

\- ¿Vas a ir, cierto? – Dijo Medaka con una sonrisa – Iré contigo –

\- ¡Nosotras también! – Exclamaron el [Alfil] y la [Peón] Gremory

\- No – Dijo el castaño tajante – Kuroka tu apenas obtuviste tu amnistía, esto solo pondría dudas sobre tu credibilidad y la justicia de los demonios vendría por tu cabeza. Y Ray, a pesar de ser una demonio del clan Gremory…eres una caída, si intervienes se podría desatar una guerra entre caídos y demonios - para que las mencionadas apretaran los puños dando una mirada de impotencia - Medaka te quedaras y todo aquello que ellas te digan que no es humano, destrúyelo con tu modo [Diosa de la Guerra] –

\- Entiendo – Dijeron las 3 chicas

\- Cariño/Issei-kun – Dijeron las siervas Gremory

\- ¿Díganme? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¡Trae a Buchou a casa! – Dijeron las morenas

\- Ten cuidado, anata – Dijo la peli morada

\- Si – Dijo el castaño seriamente para ponerse una capa verde con capucha que traía en las manos y activar el círculo

Fue transportado a un lugar desconocido con el círculo mágico que Sayla le dio, usando su [Senjutsu] para buscar a la pelirroja a la morena para encontrar su presencia. Entonces abrió una enorme puerta que tenía grabados del mismo tamaño.

Cuando mira adentro, había un montón de demonios. Estaban bien vestidos y pasando un buen rato. Este tipo de cosas parece muy similar a las fiestas sociales de los humanos con mucho dinero. Los demonios se les hizo curioso ver a esa persona encapuchada que no decía nada para caminar cuando vio un color carmesí.

Una mujer que tenía su pelo carmesí recogido. Ella estaba usando un vestido de novia bastante revelador de color blanco que identifico a primera vista.

\- Ara, parece que la fiesta inicio y no recibí mi invitación, Zeoticus-san…Relena-san – Dijo el encapuchado con una voz fuerte y profunda dejando sorprendidos a los mencionados que no sabían cómo es que ese sujeto conocía sus nombres – Te queda bien ese vestido, Rias – comento casualmente

\- Ise – Dijo la mencionada moviendo los labios con lágrimas formándose en su rostro puesto que conocía la voz de aquel encapuchado

El bastardo de Raiser que estaba al lado de la joven por lo que supuso que también se dio cuenta de su presencia para seguir su camino

\- Oye tú, sabes dónde... – Dijo una persona que parecía ser un guardia venía a detenerlo

\- Issei-kun déjanos esto a nosotros – Dijo el [Caballero] Gremory Yuuto Kiba quien estaba luciendo un smoking blanco estaba parado en frente al encapuchado.

\- ...Vienes tarde, Nii-sama - Una chica peliblanca de complexión mediana que estaba luciendo un vestido blanco elegante que resaltaba su nueva figura, era Koneko Toujou

\- Ara, ara, por fin llegas – Dijo Akeno que estaba luciendo un caro kimono estaba igual presente. Ellos 3 se pusieron en medio de mis agresores para que me abriera campo entre ellos - ¿Cariño? – pregunto curiosa para patear a 3 tipos en la cabeza en hilera para saltar tras de ellos

 _ **¡WATAAAAAAAAAH…WUUUUUUUUH!**_

En menos de un segundo se les deformo la cabeza inflándose para que estallaran como sandias dejando a todos los presentes helados para que el encapuchado se quitara la capa dejando ver a cierto castaño que vestía de forma peculiar mientras que se truena lo nudillos de la mano izquierda

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto otro guardia para recibir un golpe en la cara para que esta se deformara y se inflara explotando

*N-No puede ser eso es…*

*Si, no hay duda, es el [Hokuto Shinken]*

\- ¿[Hokuto Shinken]? – Pregunto un moreno de ojos lilas vestido elegantemente interesado

(Que guapo…fufufu) Pensó una castaña de ojos morados vestida de negro que estaba junto a una peli platina de ojos grises que veía con interés al recién llegado

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Raiser molesto - ¡Vayan! ¡Atrápenlo! – para que los guardianes

\- ¡Raiser no lo hagas! – Grito un hombre joven que tiene el pelo rubio y ojos de color azul oscuro viste ropa adecuada de noble para que el castaño libere un fulgor azul hielo

 _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Rompiendo su camisa y chaleco haciendo crecer algo sus músculos para dar una ráfaga de golpes a los atacantes

 _ **¡ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Al terminar su ataque se pone en posición de pelea; un brazo arriba y el otro abajo mientras las muñecas miran hacia abajo, tiene las piernas ligeramente separadas como flexionadas.

Las cabezas de los guardianes se deformaron como se inflaron para explotar como globo llego de agua. Para que todos vean como tiene 7 cicatrices en el cuerpo en forma de la constelación de la [Osa Mayor]

\- Siete cicatrices – Dijo otro rubio que vestía semi formalmente – No hay error…¡ERES TU!….¡EL SUCESOR DEL [HOKUTO SHINKEN]: [YÂN WÂNG]! – comento levantándose de golpe

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Ruval Phenex, Raeder Phenex – Dijo el castaño viendo a los mencionados que rechinaban los dientes mientras miraba al castaño con miedo y furia

\- ¡¿E-E-Entonces tu eres el infeliz que estuvo a punto de matar a mis hermanos hace 3 años?! – Exclamo Raiser con la cara azul

\- ¡Imposible!... ¡Es imposible que este el aquí! – Dijo la rubia con trenzas de taladro que había ido al club de ocultismo

*¿Qué está pasando, Raiser?*

*Oye Rias-dono, ¿qué significa esto?*

Familiares y gente que eran parientes pusieron caras trastornadas y entraron en pánico.

Demonios, justo como los humanos, se desorientan cuando se enfrentan a cosas que no están planeadas.

*Es un evento que he organizado* Dijo una voz dejando ver a un hombre con pelo carmesí que estaba hasta atrás, camino hacia donde estaba. Era la persona que estaba dibujado en el retrato que vi antes. Se parecía mucho a Rias Gremory...

\- ¡Onii-sama! -

\- Quería ver el poder del famoso kohai de mi hermanita, así que le pedí a Sayla que fuera por él -

*Si...Sirzechs-sama no puedes hacer algo tan irresponsable como esto*

\- A quién le importa, el [Rating Game] de la última vez fue muy entretenido, pero estaba totalmente balanceado hacia un lado porque mi hermana no tiene experiencia en el juego y tuvo que enfrentarse al genio que Raiser-kun es – Dijo el mencionado

\- Así que Sirzechs-sama, ¿estás diciendo que el último juego no fue justo? -

\- No, no, no lo creo – Argumento el mencionado - Si un Maou como yo llegara a decir eso estaría dejando mal a los antiguos nobles. La conexión entre los demonios de clase alta es muy importante –

\- Entonces, Sirzechs, ¿qué quieres hacer? – Pregunto un hombre de mediana edad con cabello carmesí al Maou-sama.

\- Padre, quiero hacer que la linda fiesta de compromiso de mi hermanita se convierta en una fiesta llamativa. Hokuto vs Phoenix. ¿No crees que es el último evento? - Comento el pelirrojo menor - Tenía que animar la fiesta teniendo una pelea entre el sucesor del arte marcial asesino contra el ave inmortal. Nada puede ser más entretenido -

Todos en el salón se quedaron mudos con las palabras del Maou, entonces el identificado como Sirzechs volteo a ver al castaño

\- Shonen…tienes mi permiso….Raiser… ¿puedes mostrarnos una vez más tu poder enfrente de mí y Rias? – Dijo el pelirrojo para que el castaño lo mire fríamente

\- Está bien, no puedo declinar si Sirzechs-sama me lo pide. Entonces yo Raiser les mostrare mi última actuación antes de comprometerme – Dijo el rubio con seguridad

\- Acepto…pero pienso que eres un imbécil – Mascullo el castaño seriamente mientras el pelirrojo de cierto modo estaba sorprendido de cómo le habla el castaño, ya que por lo regular... ningún habitante del inframundo lo trata de "imbécil". Al contrario de lo que muchos esperaban en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa ya que en Issei ve un cambio, para bien, en la sociedad demoníaca... siendo que en poco tiempo podría lograr que haya más igualdad entre las distintas clases de demonios, ya sean clase alta o baja

\- ¿Lo va a matar, no es así? – Dijo el identificado como Ruval

\- Si, lo va a matar definitivamente – Dijo el identificado como Raeder

\- ¿Qué dicen? – Pregunto la joven rubia molesta – Onii-sama ganara –

\- No, él va a perder y morirá por ser un idiota arrogante – Comento seriamente Raeder

\- Shonen ¿Qué premio quieres que te de si llegas a ganar la pelea? – Pregunto el pelirrojo

*¿Sirzechs-sama?*

*¿Qué estás diciendo?*

Los familiares empezaron a criticar después de la oferta de Sirzechs-sama.

\- Este joven es alguien importante, así que necesitamos darle algo grande ya que le estamos pidiendo que haga algo – Dijo el pelirrojo - Joven, sería bueno que primero te presentara – comento con una sonrisa

\- Ya que…- Dijo el castaño – ¡Soy 64° sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken], heredero del [Gisei] (Estrella de la Justicia) del [Nanto Rokusei Ken] como guardián de las 5 escuelas principales del [Nanto Seiken], actual portador de la [Boosted Gear] y 2° comandante del [Escuadron Fenrir], [El Divino Destructor Shiva], Issei Hyodo! – para retirar el guante dejando ver su tatuaje de [Fenrir] (Nota: En mi página de Facebook ya deje la imagen de como es el tatuaje)

Al ver ese tatuaje que se mostraba en la pantalla que había en el lugar, los demonios presentes se aterraron como empezaron a temer lo peor

*¡¿El [Divino Destructor Shiva]?!*

*¡¿Qué hace ese genocida aquí?!*

*¡¿Cómo es que Rias-dono lo conoce?!*

*¡Esto es malo, Raiser-dono va a morir!*

\- ¡Este joven…! – Dijo Zeoticus para ver detenidamente al castaño por lo que vio la figura de aquel niño que tuvo el noble corazón de salvarle a él como a su familia de esos monstruos que se hacían llamar humanos. Él como su esposa derramaron lágrimas al ver como nuevamente se reencontraron con su salvador por lo que no dijeron nada mientras que veían lo que pasaba con una sonrisa

\- Ahora Dragón-kun. Te daré cualquier cosa. ¿Nobleza? ¿O la mujer más hermosa? - Pregunto el Maou mientras ignoraba las voces de los que nos rodeaban para ser calladas por la mirada fria y despiadada del castaño. Esa es la mejor oferta que podría haber pedido pero él tenía claro lo que quería

\- Que Rias Gremory sea mi prometida y me permitan casarme con ella como con Akeno Himejima…y me den a Ravel Phenex – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a todos los presentes e incluso a la mencionada, esto lo hacia Issei porque recordaba las palabras de Kuroka

"Ravel Phenex, si puedes salvarla, hazlo. Ella me recuerda a Shirone por lo que sentí cierto cariño por ella…por eso no la quiero cerca de ese imbécil de Raiser Phenex"

Mientras que Akeno suspiro pesadamente para dar una sonrisa resignada, el rubio estaba contento y la peli blanca por alguna razón no le gusto eso. En cambio la pelirroja estaba derramando mientras se cubría con sus manos su boca

\- Ok, entonces si tú ganas, Rias y Akeno será tu prometida como se podrá casar contigo ademas tendrás a Ravel Phenex – Dijo el Maou - ¿Están de acuerdo? Patriarcas de la casa Phenex – mirando a una pareja de rubios

\- Completamente – Dijeron los mencionados con… ¿una leve sonrisa en sus rostros?

\- ¿Y ustedes, hermanitas mias? – Pregunto el pelirrojo

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!...- Exclamaron las mencionadas llorando - ¡Yo quiero casarme con mi primer y gran amor, Issei Hyodo! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

El castaño desapareció y apareció donde estaba la pelirroja para limpiarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares

\- Espérame, pronto volveremos a casa, mi amada Rias – Dijo el castaño para tomar su cabeza y besarla en la frente para repetir el mismo procedimiento con Akeno

\- Si, Ise – Dijeron las Onee-sama con una sonrisa para que volviera al centro del salón que se vació en un instante. Los demonios en el lugar estaban mirando con interés. Los miembros del club estaban sentados junto a Rias como el Maou estaba a un lado de su hermana

En el lado de los Phenex, estaban sus familiares, sus sirvientes y la hermana de Raiser que veian al castaño con detenimiento.

Apareció el circulo mágico que los tele transporto al campo de batalla mientras ambos se miraban; Raiser con arrogancia y burla mientras que Issei lo miraba gélida y afiladamente

\- Dimensión de bolsillo -

El castaño se limpió los labios con el pulgar, daba unos saltillos y se tronaba el cuello para…

[Boost]

Apareció la [Boosted Gear] en su brazo izquierdo mientras Raiser se veía muy confiado.

*Por favor, comiencen*

La persona que estaba a cargo de la pelea dio la llamada para iniciar el combate.

El combate comenzó

Ya no había vuelta atrás

Raiser saco sus alas de fuego mientras que el castaño se ponía en posición de combate

\- Tú no eres rival para mí – Dijo el rubio confiado - Solo tienes un [Sacred Gear] que va doblando el poder de su usuario –

\- ¿Crees que solo usare mi [Sacred Gear]? – Pregunto el castaño – Si es asi, date por muerto –

\- ¿Qué dices? – Mascullo Raiser molesto

\- 10 segundos – Dijo el castaño – En 10 segundos te derrotare -

\- ¿Issei? – Dijo la pelirroja confundida

\- ¿10 segundos? – Dijo el rubio divertido - Hablas demasiado. Muy bien entonces yo te venceré en 5 segundos, [Divino Destructor Shiva] – mientras el castaño cubría con [Haki] su puño para susurrar…

\- _**[Soru]**_ –

Issei desapareció para aparecer frente al rubio para darle un poderoso puñetazo que lo mando contra una de las piezas gigantes que estaban en la dimensión

\- Es hora – Dijo el castaño – Raiser Phenex, voy a mostrarte el verdadero infierno…¡[Over Boost]! – levantando su puño al cielo

[¡Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

La joya de la [Sacred Gear] libero una luz roja. La luz roja resplandecía en toda la dimensión. Una profunda aura de color carmesí cubrió al castaño

El cuerpo del castaño estaba cubierto con una armadura roja. Una armadura que tenía la apariencia de un dragón. Toda la armadura parecía estar afilada. El guantelete que tenía en el brazo izquierdo también estaba equipado en el brazo derecho. La joya que igual estaba en el brazo izquierdo apareció en el otro brazo del chico, en los hombros, en las rodillas y a la mitad del pecho. En la espalda tenía un propulsor.

[Recuerda que solo tienes un minuto] Dijo el dragón

(Lo tengo en mente, no necesito más allá de un minuto) Respondió mentalmente el castaño

\- ¿Una armadura? ¿Tu transformaste el poder del [Sekiryutei] (Dragón Emperador Rojo) en su forma verdadera? – Dijo Raiser que estaba muy sorprendido.

Su comentario era acertado, el castaño lucia como un pequeño dragón. Incluso la cara estaba cubierta por la armadura.

\- Este es el poder del emperador de los dragones… [Balance Breaker: Booster Gear Scale Mail] – Dijo el castaño para crear una esfera de mi mano mientras

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Transfer] [Explosion]

\- [Dragon Shot] – Dijo Issei lanzando la esfera de poder dragonito que se convirtió en un poderosa ráfaga de energía

\- ¡Es enorme! – Exclamo Raiser que opto por evadirlo en vez de recibirlo directamente.

El propulsor libero energia por lo que instantáneamente aumento su velocidad inimaginablemente

Debido a la tremenda velocidad, el castaño no podía controlar su cuerpo, pero aun así acorto la distancia entre Raiser y él. Se puso en posición ya que no podía contrarrestar al castaño para que este acumulara su [Toki] para darle un poderoso golpe que arroja al Phenex contra una de las piezas en el escenario mientras deja una marca en su pecho en forma de X y salen cristales de hielo en la espalda del rubio

" _ **[Tenrou Tohyō Ken]**_ (Golpe Prisión congelante del lobo celestial)"

El rubio se levantó lastimado claramente molesto y adolorido de todo su cuerpo en especial de su pecho

\- Duele y se siente frio…- Dijo el rubio tocándose la parte donde tenía la herida - ¡Mierda de mocoso! ¡Lo siento pero no me voy a contener! ¡No me gusta admitirlo pero justo ahora eres un monstruo! ¡Muere justo enfrente de tu amadaaaaaaaaaaaas! – Exclamo para que un par de alas de fuego aparecieran en la espalda de Raiser después de haber dicho su frase. Había un torbellino de fuego alrededor de él y en la dimensión se sentía un calor inmenso.

Eso quería decir que ni siquiera un hueso le quedaría al 2° comandante de [Fenrir] si llegara a ser impactado por eso.

\- ¡Ave de fuego y Fenghuang! – Declamo el Phenex - ¡La flama de nuestra casa, que es admirada con la inmortal llama del ave fénix!...¡Recibe el fuego con tu cuerpo y muere! -

Raiser que estaba cubierto en llamas se abalanzo rápidamente hacia donde estaba el castaño para que este desapareciera y apareciera recubriendo su pierna con [Haki] dándole una patada a la cara que lo mando contra otra pieza del lugar

" _ **[Hokuto Shinken Ogi: Muso Tensei]**_ (Tecnica secreta del Hokuto Shinken: Renacimiento del pensamiento nulo)"

\- ¡¿C-Co-Como hiciste eso?! – Exclamo el rubio para caer al suelo pesadamente debido a que sus llamas se apagaron – Mis llamas…. –

\- Use el máximo secreto del [Hokuto Shinken] que me hace inmune a los ataques físicos y mágicos. Lo que use para arrancarte las alas fue _**[Freezing Flame]**_ (Llama congelante) – Respondió el castaño - ¿Cómo crees que estuve a punto de matar a tus hermanos mayores hace 3 años? –

\- Salón del evento –

\- Ruval, Raeder… ¿de qué habla ese chico? – Dijo un rubio vestido elegantemente

\- Hace 3 años luchamos contra él y estuvo a punto de matarnos con esa técnica, pero al ver la foto de mi hijo me dijo que nos dejaba vivos por que no era un asesino que le quitaba la vida a un par de ebrios – Respondió Ruval

\- Dimensión de bolsillo –

\- ¡Mis llamas!… ¡¿Qué les hiciste a mis llamas?! – Grito furioso Raiser

\- _**[Freezing Flame]**_ , es un tipo de magia que congela el fuego – Revelo el castaño sorprendiendo al rubio como a los espectadores - Es una magia conceptual que impide cualquier cosa que queme o genere calor. Esta magia puede suprimir la temperatura de objetivos dentro del cero absoluto si se es manejada con maestría, al punto de incluso… ¡congelar las llamas del clan Phenex! Para tu desgracia yo soy un especialista de esta magia –

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo el rubio tratando de invocar su fuego en su cuerpo para que el castaño lo golpee a máxima velocidad en la cara en varias ocasiones para lanzarlo al cielo por lo que en un instante le da un golpe de martillo para empotrarlo contra el suelo. El Phenex se levantó con apenas fuerzas para que viera como la parte izquierda su cabeza se inflaba haciendo se le cayera el pelo

\- um...hum...ah...¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!..¡WAH! – Se retorcía Raiser del dolor mientras que Issei se preparaba para el golpe de gracia desde el cielo mientras que esto pasaba el rubio sufria los efectos del ataque

\- ¡Este golpe acabara con tu vida…Raiser Phenex! – Exclamo el castaño para ir en picada

\- ¡E...Espera! ¿Tan siquiera sabes que este compromiso es importante y necesario para el futuro de los demonios? – Decía Raiser tratando de defenderse - ¡No es algo que un mocoso como tú pueda entender! -

\- ¡Lo comprendo perfectamente! – Exclamo el castaño – Pero esto es por 3 razones… ¡Ella lloro! ¡Hiciste que mi Rias llorara! ¡Incluso ella estaba llorando hace poco!... ¡Osaste lastimar a una de mis esposas e incluso te atreviste a decir que la mancillarías! ¡Y lastimaste a mi hermana!... ¡Esas razones son suficientes para que te mate!... ¡Es tu fin!… _**¡** **[Hokuto Hachimon Kyudan**_ ] _ **!**_ (Ocho Golpes, Nueve Agonías) –

En ese momento en el aire parece Ravel Phenex interponiéndose en el camino para que el castaño se detenga revelando su rostro

\- Tsk…llévatelo y que nunca vuelva a tratar de lastimar a mi familia o mis amigos porque lo voy a terminar matando y tú no estarás ahí para defenderlo – Dijo el castaño para apuntar su puño - ¡Si quieres quejarte, entonces ven, peleare contigo cuando quieras! – exclamo el castaño para que la pequeña rubia se sonrojara mientras se echa para atrás debido a la intensidad de las palabras del castaño que se abrió paso. Cuando la dimensión se deshacía, el chico activo sus propulsores

\- ¡Desgraciado! – Grito Raiser aventando a su hermana para que la usara como carne de cañon por lo que al voltear vio como detrás de la joven el rubio estaba preparando un ataque por lo que tomo a la joven rubia de su cintura pegándola a él mientras sus ojos se volvieron azules hielo con la pupila blanca rasgada liberando una onda de energía que provoco que el rubio saque espuma por la boca perdiendo el conocimiento para que lo atrape del traje

En la sala todos los mayores no creían lo que veían puesto que ese era un poder que solo el legendario [Shirohige] había demostrado ser capaz de usar

\- ¿ _ **[Haoushoku…Haki]**_? – Dijo el patriarca Phenex impresionado

\- Cariño…- Dijo la matriarca Phenex

\- Parece que encontramos al prometido perfecto para nuestra hija – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el castaño a la rubia

\- S-Si, gracias por salvarme – Dijo la joven

\- ¿Tú debes ser Ravel Phenex-san, cierto? – Dijo Issei

\- S-Si –

\- Realmente eres muy bonita – Dijo el castaño sonrojando fuertemente a la chica

\- Y-Yo… ¡n-no pienses que me sentiré adulada por el cumplido de un humano a pesar de que eres muy apuesto! – Exclamo Ravel efusivamente

\- De acuerdo, Tsundere-chan –

\- ¡Oye! ¡No soy una Tsundere! –

En el momento en que volvieron a la sala, el castaño se separó de ella dándole a su hermano para que llegara Rias a abrazarlo tiendo sus alas abiertas por lo que giraron

\- Ise…Gracias Ise – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Te lo dije, que iria incluso al mismo infierno para salvarte – Respondio el mencionado para que estuvieran frente a Zeoticus para que este lo tomara como a la castaña para salir afuera usando la _**[Tele transportación]**_ para que le presionara un punto vital a la mujer y procede a hundir uno de sus dedos en la frente del patriarca Gremory

\- ¿Qué piensas que hacen Relena-san y tú dejando a su hija con ese pedazo de imbécil, Zeoticus Gremory? – Pregunto Issei

\- Espera yo… – Decía patriarca Gremory para ser callado por una bofetada del castaño que lo hizo girar

\- ¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar? – Dijo el castaño seriamente

\- ¿Cómo te…? – Decía Zeoticus para nuevamente ser abofeteado 3 veces para girar mientras su cara estaba hinchada y sangraba de la boca como de la nariz repitiéndole el castigo varias veces - ¡Ya basta! ¡No sigas! – pidió casi llorando, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes al ver como un simple chico maneja con tanta facilidad al patriarca Gremory… haciéndolo parecer como un niño indefenso para darle una última bofetada que lo hizo girar como trompo chillador para caer inconsciente. Desactivo el punto para levantarla de la cabeza presionándola mientras que la mujer gritaba de dolor movimiento la pierna

\- Pie…dad – Pidió Relena

\- ¡Y un cuerno! – Exclamo el castaño para aumentar la fuerza y luego soltarla

\- Es tiempo de que te vayas, Issei-kun – Dijo Kiba viendo como el castaño saco el círculo mágico que Sayla le había entregado. El papel brillo dejando ver a una criatura que reconoció el joven

\- ¿Un Grifo? – Pregunto el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] – Como sea – comento para cargar a Rias y usando el _**[Geppo]**_ subió a la bestia para tomar las riendas e irse - ¡Los veo en Kuoh! – para irse por el cielo

\- Balcón del salón de los Gremory –

Zeoticus había pedido al patriarca Phenex charlar para tratar la situación que había pasado

\- Phenex-san, perdón por lo sucedido, sé que es grosero de mi parte pero este compromiso... – Se disculpó el pelirrojo

\- Usted no tiene nada que decir, Gremory-san. Este era un compromiso que beneficiaría a los demonios puros, pero teníamos demasiada codicia. Los dos ya tenemos nietos de sangre pura. Aun así anhelábamos más. Tal vez nuestra codicia que tenemos ya que somos los demonios. ¿O será porque hemos sufrido muchas bajas en la última guerra? – Dijo el rubio

\- También obligue a mi hija a casarse por mi avaricia…y recibí mi merecido castigo – Respondió el pelirrojo tocándose la cara que aún le dolía, ese castaño si quedaba fuertes bofetadas

\- Su nombre era Issei Hyoudou-kun, ¿cierto? – Pregunto Lord Phenex - Quería darle las gracias…lo que a mi hijo le faltaba era una derrota. Alardeaba sobre el poder de nuestro clan. Mi hijo recibió una buena lección, el Phenex no es invencible…aprendí eso con lo sucedido con [Shirohige] hace más de 10 años, Gremory-san -

\- Phenex-san... -

\- Su hija tiene un buen hombre a su lado. Parece que el inframundo no será aburrido en el futuro – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

\- Sin embargo, pensar que mi hija lo atraparía – Dijo el rubio

\- El [Dragón Galés]…Yo no puedo creer que ese ser odiado está de nuestro lado – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Entonces, la próxima será... -

\- Sí, tiene que ser – Dijo el pelirrojo - No, tal vez ya existe -

\- [Vanishing Dragón]….es cuestión de tiempo para que el rojo y el blanco se enfrenten – Dijo el rubio – También siento algo de pena por el chico –

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Pregunto Zeoticus

\- Hace tiempo escuche que una leyenda respecto al [Hokuto Shinken] como respecto a los [Nanto Rokusei Ken] – Dijo el rubio - Se dice que donde aparece la marca del [Hokuto] le sigue el caos y que la [Gisei], que es la estrella de la justicia del [Nanto] vivirá y morirá por quienes lo necesitan. Además al ser el portador del [Welsh Dragon]… por lo que atraerá el poder –

Ante esa declaración, el padre de Rias se sorprendió de que el castaño tenga un destino y futuro tan turbios... siendo que pensaba en alejar a su hija del joven que ama para evitarle el dolor de su pérdida, puesto que en el mundo sobre natural era más probable que muriera a temprana edad

\- Sin embargo al ver como lucho contra Raiser y haber luchado contra mis hijos mayores tiempo atrás como saber que es el [Divino Destructor Shiva]…me ha hecho ver como tiene lo necesario para hacerle frente a esos destinos y proteger a mi hija….por eso depositare mi confianza en él como dejare a Ravel a su cargo- Comento el rubio sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que sonrió puesto que tenía razón, si tenía ese destino tan cruel y triste, el castaño sabría cómo sobreponerse ante tal fortuna

\- En el cielo de inframundo -

A diferencia del mundo de los humanos, el color del cielo del inframundo es de color púrpura. Parece raro pero misteriosamente da una sensación de alivio.

\- Eres un tonto – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa amarga para quedar sin aliento viendo las extremidades del castaño que eran escamosas con apariencia robóticas y uñas largas como afiladas - Tu brazos... ¿diste tus brazos para obtener poder...? –

\- Si te soy sincero pensé que el _**[Freezing Flame]**_ tardaría más – Declaro el castaño – Actualmente puedo usar el [Balance Breaker] por más de un minuto debido a ese sacrifico que hice, supongo que Raiser es más débil que sus hermanos. Pero si dar mis brazos para salvar a unas de las mujeres que más amo es ser un tonto…entonces soy el más grande idiota que existe – respondió el castaño con una leve sonrisa

\- Sabes que tus brazos no volverán a ser normales, ¿no? – Pregunto Rias seriamente como si le doliera que el chico hubiera hecho ese sacrificio

\- Lo sé pero Kuroka me dijo que encontraria un método para volver a la normalidad mis brazos – Respondió el castaño como si esta situación no le preocupara

\- Me has liberado de este compromiso pero habrá otros más – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Entonces no volverán a ver otro amanecer…si quieren alejarte de mi lado, solo la muerte les esperara...nunca te arrebataran de mis brazos, Rias – Contesto el castaño para que la chica le diera un beso suave en los labios. Sus labios suaves y el olor de su cabello rojo eran algo que le traía calma y paz. Después de un minuto, sus labios se separaron

\- El primer beso es algo que las chicas japonesas atesoran bien – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

\- Si, lamento si no te di mi primer beso o sea mi primera vez contigo pero te dare todo el amor que tenga para ti – Dijo el castaño para abrazarla mientras ella se recuesta en el pecho del chico

\- Hablando de primero beso… ¿no quieres también mi virginidad? – Dijo la chica divertida para que el castaño la vea con una cálida sonrisa

\- Eso es lo que más quiero, hacerte mía y solo mía – Respondió el castaño sonrojando a la chica

\- Yo también deseo ser tuya y de nadie más…desde nos rescataste en Italia siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera con aquel niño que se convirtió en un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte para recuperarme y tenerme entre sus brazos – Dijo la pelirroja para crear un círculo mágico para que la pareja fuera a…

\- Habitación de Rias Gremory – Edificio del Club de Investigación del club de ocultismo -

El castaño al llegar a la recamara de la chica la beso apasionadamente jugando con sus labios y su lengua mientras que le quita el velo como desabrochando el vestido acariciando con sus dedos cada parte de piel descubierta de la pelirroja que gemía levemente ante el tacto y roce de los dedos del chico para que este atacara su punto débil…su cuello para cargarla al estilo nupcial dejando en la cama para que este se retire su ropa como las ultimas prendas de la chica para empezar a succionar su pecho derecho mientras que juega con la intimidad de la chica que no para de gemir

\- Ise….Ise…esper….aaaaah~ - Gimio Rias envuelta por el placer que le invadía para que el castaño atacara sus axilas lamiéndolas - ¡Kyaaa~!... ¡Ise ahí no…es muy pervertido…aaah~…y vergonzoso! – para que el castaño hiciera un camino con su lengua por sus curvas para llegar a su intimidad donde beso los bordes para empezar a jugar con su clítoris usando la boca mientras la estimula con los dedos logrando que la chica siguiera gimiendo pero ahora con más fuerza. Rias por el extasis y querer sentir a su prometido aún más, tomo su cabeza e hizo que su lengua fuera más adentro de ella mientras que la nariz del chico roza su botón rosa - Gyaaaaan~….Ise…Ise…estas llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi…amor…amor mío…mi amado Ise…algo esta…esta…esta viniendooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ - corriéndose en la boca de su novio que recibió todo degustándolo con placer para alinear su virilidad en su entrada mientras un poco temerosa veía la entrepierna de su amado que era bastante grande para que ella le diera el permiso entrao en un estocada rompiendo su himen reclamándola como suya. Issei oyó como Rias susurro un suave "Itai" para besarla mientras acaricia cada centímetro de su blanca piel llenándola con oleadas electrifican tés de placer al mismo tiempo que ataca con tiernos besos su cuello hasta que ella dijo – Esta bien, puedes moverte –

El peliblanco inicio lento haciendo que su amada soltara leves gemidos que trato de reprimir mordiendo su dedo índice para que aumentara el ritmo embistiéndola con fuerza para que cambiaran posición siendo que Rias quedo arriba mientras que el castaño se movía mientras que ella comenzó a adaptarse al ritmo para que en un momento entrara en su útero y golpeara la parte final de este haciendo que la pelirroja aullé de dolor. Rias e Issei seguían un ritmo que se volvió bastante intenso hasta que la virilidad del castaño se volvió mas grande y las paredes de Rias se volvieron mas apretadas por lo que ambos no pararon hasta que el castaño se corrió en la matriz de la chica llenándola al punto de inflar el vientre de la heredera Gremory

\- Hay tanto…me eta…shegango…vo a geger al bhege de Ishe (me esta…llenando…voy a tener al bebe de Ise) – Dijo la pelirroja con la lengua de fuera mientras mira a la nada y tiene un hilo de saliva saliendo en ambas comisuras de los labios para caer sobre el castaño - ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Aun te quedan energías?! – pregunto asombrada al sentir como el castaño seguía duro como roca

\- Si, con Medaka y Kuroka me corro al menos 9 veces con cada una – Comento el castaño para que la pusiera en 4 – Prepárate por que la noche es joven –

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ - Gimió Rias eróticamente para ser penetrada – Ah~ -

\- A la mañana siguiente –

El castaño despertaba y notaba como su 2° prometida dormía plácidamente con el vientre aun lleno de su esencia que salía de su intimidad en gran cantidad. El castaño bajo al piso donde había visto una ducha para bañarse y buscar la cocina hasta que la encontró para hacerle un ramen bastante especial que probo hace tiempo y recordó el método con el cual fue preparado para ponerle un florero pequeño con una rosa para subir a la alcoba de la presidente del club de ocultismo.

Rias se despertó lentamente al no sentir como el castaño no estaba a su lado preguntándose donde estaba para que viera como su vientre estaba inflamado como sentía un escozor en la entre pierna para ver como tenía la esencia de su amado dentro de ella recordando lo que paso ayer para derramar lágrimas y sonreír hermosamente

Ahora nadie la separaría del gran amor de su vida, la marco como suya y ella jamás olvidaría esa noche por que disfruto el placer con su amado Issei Hyodo. En ese momento entro el mencionado llevándole el desayuno en la cama donde había dos tazones de un ramen curioso que al probarlo quedo maravillada mientras elogiaba al castaño por su cocina diciendo que en su tiempo viajando conoció varios chefs y vio como lo hacían además de que le enseñaron algo del arte culinario. Luego del desayuno, Rias se fue a dar un baño mientras que el castaño la esperaba en la sala del club. Cuando salio y lo vio sin camisa se sonrojo para ir y darle un beso

\- ¿Cómo dormiste, princesa? – Dijo el castaño para que la chica se siente en sus piernas

\- Como nunca en mi vida - Dijo la pelirroja – Pero sí que me llenaste, tarde mucho en hacer que saliera todo lo que quedo anoche… ¿Qué pasaría si quedo embarazada? – pregunto divertida

\- Sé que la fertilidad de los demonios es baja y más cuando es con un humano...es casi imposible – Comento el castaño – Pero si quedas embarazada, me hare responsable y me casaría contigo en el acto – respondió con una suave sonrisa que alegro a la heredera Gremory

\- Te amo – Dijo Rias

\- Y yo a ti – Dijo Issei para darle un anillo y tomarle las manos – Quiero hacerlo oficial…Rias Gremory… ¿aceptarías casarte con este idiota, mujeriego y polígamo? –

\- Si, no me importa compartirte…acepto casarme contigo Ise, pero luchare por ser la primera – Dijo la pelirroja feliz para que el castaño le ponga el anillo y se besaran - Aunque debemos hacer el ritual de hombre y mujer Gremory -

\- Entiendo, luego me explicaras de que se trata...parece que tenemos vistas - Comento el castaño

Tras decir eso, un círculo apareció para que se vieran a 3 rubios que traía unas maletas. Issei estaba en shock mientras que Rias rápidamente uso un círculo mágico para ponerse algo de ropa que era una camisa azul y una falda blanca estando descalza mientras se seca el cabello y el castaño solo traía su pantalón, cinturón y zapatos de cuero puesto que su camisa como su chaleco se habían roto cuando mato a esos guardias en la fiesta de compromiso

\- Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex… ¿a qué debo su visita? – Pregunto Rias cortésmente estando un poco sonrojada

\- Venimos a hablar con el joven Issei Hyodo... – Dijo la matriarca Phenex para quedar embobada con el torso bien trabajado del castaño que al verse desapareció y apareció con una camisa azul de manga corta para decepcion de la mujer y la joven pero sorprendiéndose como llego antes de que Rias cayera en el sillón

\- Si vienen a reclamarme, él acepto la pelea por lo que deben de…- Decía el castaño para ser interrumpido por el rubio

\- Para nada, no venimos a eso, somos conscientes de lo que paso y Raiser se lo busco – Dijo Lord Phenex - Quería darte las gracias…por darle a mi hijo una lección de humildad y que no se confié solo por ser un Phenex -

\- Si es el caso, no es necesario…yo solo salve a mi amada del error de sus padres – Declaro el castaño abrazando a Rias de la cintura contra él sonrojandola mientras tiene una linda sonrisa – Solo les advierto que si Raiser Phenex trata de hacerle daño a Rias como a Kuroka, a Medaka o a mis amigos y seres queridos…voy a matarlo sin dejar rastro de él –

\- Lo sabemos joven Hyodo – Dijo Lady Phenex – Nosotros….- para que aparecieran otro círculo mágico donde aparecían una castaña de ojos morados y una peli platina de ojos grises con los patriarcas Gremory, el Maou Sirzechs y Sayla

\- Mas tarde ese dia -

\- Así que, a partir de ahora yo Rias Gremory, estaré viviendo en su casa. Puede ser que sea inesperado, pero por favor cuiden de mí...Medaka-san y Kuroka – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿Ise? – Dijo Kuroka

\- No me preguntes, ella lo decidió – Respondió el castaño

\- Lo de Rias-san y Akeno-san lo esperábamos e incluso lo de Ravel Phenex-san – Dijo Medaka

Medaka Box Abnormal Ed

 ***Musica***

 **saa tojikometa kokoro**

 **kono te de ookiku akeru**

 **watashi no me o mitenasai kowagarazu ni**

 **rikutsu ja nai yo ai shitakute**

 **butsukaru hibi imi ga hoshii**

 **kotae wa ima no kimochi**

 **kanjou no mama ni ugoite**

 **PARADOX**

 **kimi ga mamoritai mono ni mamorareteru ka mo ne to**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketeku higeki wa no thank you**

 **owaraseru yo**

\- ¡¿Pero que hace aquí Venelana Bael y Grayfia Lucifige?! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo las esposas del castaño

" _ **Estamos en mi casa, en la sala de estar de mi casa para se exactos, Rias había decidio venir a vivir a la casa, por fortuna como un poco de pago por salvar a los Gremory de la [Famiglia Estraneo] les pedí que modificaran mi casa con unos planos por lo que en menos de 2 horas todo estaba listo, la magia puede asombrosa en muchas ocasiones. La casa era de 8 pisos con 4 pisos subterraneos. Pero la razón por la que Medaka-chan y Kuro están molestas es porque la hermana menor de Relena-san, Venelana Bael vino a vivir aquí como me hizo una propuesta de matrimonio que debido a su belleza no pude rechazar mientras que Grayfia Lucifuge, hermana menor de Sayla-san quiere conocerme mejor por lo que también viene a vivir aqui. Sirzechs acomodo todo para que Venelana vaya a la academia mientras que Grayfia-san fungirá como maestra de idiomas de la misma debido a que la anterior se casó y dejo su trabajo botado. Akeno vino a vivir aquí antes del [Rating Game] por lo que decidimos usar el santuario donde vivia como nuestro nido de amor para cuando queramos estar solos como tengo uno con Medaka en Dubai y otro con Kuroka en la cabaña donde vivimos en Hokkaido. Mientras que Ravel fue entregada por sus padres a mi persona donde yo la acepte y le pedí ser mi novia como se encarga de ser mi asistente, acepto a su manera (Tsundere) de empezar una relación conmigo como ser mi manager, incluso le di su primer beso frente a sus padres y Rias por lo que empezó a ser menos Tsundere y mas abierta conmigo. Sin olvidar que Koneko tambien vino a vivir con nosotros por peticion mia y de Kuroka, por lo que ambas lolis empezaron una rivalidad"**_

 **PARADOX**

 **tsuyoi hitomi ni kagayaku yasashii moroi nanika**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketara higeki o kowase**

 **yami o terasu tame**

" _ **Y lo más importante mis brazos que son ahora de dragón puedo volverlos a la normalidad gracias a que Kuroka y Akeno, que investigaron sobre los dragones, mis brazos regresaron a ser normales. Al parecer, si reduzco la energía mágica del dragón, puedo evitar que mi brazo se transforme de nuevo. Akeno y Kuroka como Rias y Medaka diluyen la energia por turnos, tengo que hacer esto todos los días para reducir mis poderes de dragón. Si no lo hago, volveré a tener los brazos de un dragón. Me alegro que ellas se preocupen por mí por lo que las protegeré de todo con todas mis fuerzas"**_

\- Con esto yo soy un miembro de esta familia. ¿Puedes llevar mi equipaje a mi habitación de inmediato, cariño? - Dijo la pelirroja

\- Ah no, si Ise llevara tus cosas también lo haras tu – Dijo Medaka

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Se quejó la pelirroja

\- ¿Creíste que iba a ser tan fácil vivir en esta casa? – Dijo la peli morada - Princesita – cosa que molesto a Rias

\- ¡Yo no soy una princesita! –

\- No empiecen a discutir, no me molesta subir las cosas de Rias – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Medaka y a la mencionada para que la pelirroja le dijera dónde iban las cosas

\- Issei, quiero tomar un baño después de esto...yo lavaré tu espalda, cariño –

\- Por mí no hay problema –

*Ara, Ara, no es justo que Buchou acapare a mi cariño*

\- ¡Akeno!...¡Alejate de mi Ise! – Exclamo Rias

*No es solo tu Ise, Ri-chan…fufufu*

\- ¡Venelana-obasan! –

*Creo que les debo de enseñar quien es su esposa favorita-nya*

\- ¡¿Ahora tu Kuroka?! –

\- Bien suficiente, debemos seguir con la mudanza – Dijo Medaka

\- ¡Tú cállate! – Exclamaron las 4 chicas haciendo enojar a la peli morada que activo su [Modo Diosa de la Guerra]

\- Ara…¿Qué me dijeron chiquillas insolentes? – Pregunto la matriarca Hyodo con una sonrisa mientras que su cabello es de color rojo radical teniendo una vena palpitando en su frente - Creo que les debio de recordar quien es la matriarca de esta casa y la primera esposa - para que empezaran a discutir entre ellas

El castaño solo pudo reír al ver cque su vida se llenaba de alegría comparada a cuando inicio su camino

(Mamá…Papá….Sifu, parece que jamás volver estar solo, por que tengo a estas chicas maravillosas como dos hermanas menores…por eso las protegeré y luchare contra mi destino) Pensaba el castaño viendo su puño

 _ **Extra**_

\- Jabberkwock –

Vemos a una peli naranja y a dos morenas molesta empacando mientras lloraban cómicamente

\- ¡¿Cómo se atrevió?! – Decían las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo en diferentes lugares- ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a casarse con alguien que no soy yo?!...¡Vas a conocerme, Issei Hyodo! –

Mientras que en un café [Dos Armas] y [Balalaika] estaban pasando el rato a gusto

\- ¿Tu crees que vayan a ir? - Pregunto [Dos Armas]

\- Estoy 100% segura - Respondio [Balalaika]

\- ¿Van a matarlo? – Dijo la castaña

\- Es lo más seguro – Dijo la rubia

\- En los bajos fondos – Italia -

Vemos a un tipo con un casco vestido con un traje rojo, zapatos negros y camisa blanca descubierta en una mesa con una chica delgada con el pelo largo y negro se encuentra atado con dos cintas por detrás y otras dos en sus mechones largos que están a los lados de su cabeza que le llegan al abdomen. Su cabello se adapta perfectamente a su yukata negro que se ata por un obi rojo alrededor de su cintura. Su rasgo más interesante son sus ojos heterocromatínicos, su ojo derecho es azul y el ojo izquierdo es de color púrpura.

\- Me han dicho que eres la mejor asesina – Dijo el hombre del casco – Necesito que mates a este infeliz – mostrando la foto de un castaño rojo de ojos amielados sorprendiendo a la morena

\- Te costara demasiado, este tipo no es alguien ordinario…él es [Yân Wang] (Dios de la Muerte) y el [Divino Destructor Shiva] –

\- Aquí tienes tu paga – Dijo el contratista dejando un maletín que la chica abrió viendo varios fajos de dólares por lo que sonrió – Esta es la primera mitad, la segunda te la daré cuando me traigas su cabeza –

\- Asi será, amo – Dijo la joven - ¿Algun mensaje? –

\- Dile que Raiser Phenex le manda a saludar y que es su castigo por lo que me hizo – Dijo el contratista – Cuento contigo, [Hoja asesina de la mafia] –

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están?**_

 ** _Como vieron en este capitulo se redactaron los acontecimientos del vol 2 ademas de que Akeno, Rias, Ravel, Venelana y Grayfia se unieron al harem._**

 ** _Tambien como Akeno se entero de la muerte de Issei en el vol 11 siendo que ya el castaño esta listo para morir en cualquier momento pero le borro la memoria para no agobiarla con la carga de saber semejante secreto_**

 ** _En el proximo capitulo apareceran otras 4 integrantes del harem y habra una ultima integrante del harem aparte de Ophis_**

 ** _La pistas son:_**

 ** _\- Leon_**

 ** _\- Extra_**

 ** _\- Casa del Gran Rey_**

 ** _¿Quienes lo adivinaran?_**

 _ **En el transcurso de estos dias seguire subiendo las fichas de los personajes, el link se encuentra en mi perfil**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante y espero que me apoyen como lo han hecho con los demás fics**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	3. Las mensajeras de la Tempestad

**El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra**

 **Capítulo 3: Las mensajeras de la Tempestad: La aparición de los fragmentos de Excalibur**

 **Highschool DxD, Medaka Box, Hokuto no Ken y Souten no Ken así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) o (Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 ** _"Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 ** _[Tekkai]_** **Técnicas**

 **[¿Qué hago aquí?] Algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

 **{Desde hace 2000 años, se transmite una técnica terrible de artes marciales. Su nombre es [Hokuto Shinken]. Bajo la hilera de las 7 estrellas que el [Hokuto Shinken] arrastra las tragedias que suceden, ahora el actual sucesor es el portador del [Guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo] que carga con el destino de luchar contra el [Vanishing Dragon] y causa** **a todos sus conocidos tener una vida miserable}**

 **\- Saga: El inicio de la leyenda del** **Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken -**

 ***Aparece el logo de "El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra"***

Opening: Hokuto no Ken - Ai wo Tomoridose

 ***Música***

Aparece la cara de Issei en un fundo negro mientras una luz blanca pasa de un lado a otro para que aparezca una luz debajo de su rostro

Se ve como camina una silueta con un atardecer detras de él para que se vea que es Issei con una manta que cubre su cuerpo como su cabeza con una capucha

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ai de sora ga ochite kuru**

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ore no mune ni ochite kuru**

Lanza un golpe mientras aparece la imagen de Ilhan, cambia la imagen para que se vea un cielo con nubes que crea truenos azules y amarillos para que se visualice a Shirohige con los comandantes del [Escuadron Fernir]

Se ve a Issei dando una patada, para que aparezca Dohnaseek, Milett y Kalawaner para que se vean varios excorcistas renegados liderados por Freed.

Aparece Raiser que esta junto a sus siervas mientras se encuentra en una sala sentado en su sofá

 **atsui kokoro kusari de tsunai demo**

 **ima wa muda da yo**

 **jama suru yatsu wa yubisaki hitotsu de daunsa**

Pasa otra escena donde Issei ve desde las montañas la cuidad de Kuoh para que se lance con una patada viéndose brillos de golpes.

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ai de kodou hayaku naru**

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ore no kodou hayaku naru**

Issei libera su [Toki] por lo que rompe su camisa y su chaleco. Los exorcistas lo atacan para que aparezcan en un fondo rojo mientras se deforman para explotar.

 **omae motome samayou kokoro ima**

 **atsuku moete iru**

 **subete tokashi muzan ni tobichiru hazusa**

Issei mueve las manos lentamente haciendo imágenes etéreas de las mismas para lanzar un golpe de tajo. Se ve al sequito Sitri en la entrada de la academia

 **ore to no ai wo mamoru tame**

 **omae wa tabidachi**

 **ashita wo miushinatta**

 **hohoemi wasureta kao nado mitaku wa nai sa**

 **ai wo torimodose**

Se ven varias tomas del rostro y la cabeza de Issei para que se vea a Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno y Koneko preocupadas por Issei mientras Rias suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas para que se vea a Kiba seguir avanzando contra sus enemigo. Aparece el campo donde Issei y Kokabiel para que Issei se lance con una patada contra el caído cree una lanza de luz para que estén apunto de impactar

\- 00:00 am – Residencia Hyodo – Cuidad de Kuoh –

Era una noche tranquila en la casa del actual sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken], el castaño rojizo dormía pacíficamente con sus dos esposas…sumado a sus bellas prometidas: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima y Venelana Bael e incluso Raynare que por alguna razón empezaba a hacer estas cosas. Las 6 chicas que estaban completamente desnudas disfrutaban la sensación de la piel del chico de quien se enamoraron

De pronto escucharon un sollozo que se hizo más intenso para que Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno, Rias y Venelana vieran como el peliblanco derramaba lágrimas mientras apretaba con los puños las sabanas

\- ¡SHUU! – Exclamo el castaño con gran dolor en sus palabras para que la peli morada lo abrazara contra su pecho apapachándolo mientras acaricia su cabello

\- Ya todo está bien, es solo un sueño cariño… - Dijo la 1° esposa de Issei sollozando – Solo es un sueño –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Rias preocupada

\- Este es el precio que Ise pago para salvarte, Rias-senpai – Respondio Medaka mirando a la pelirroja

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Ise, no solo sacrifico ambos brazos – Respondió la peli morada – También obtuvo el máximo secreto del [Hokuto Shiken], el _**[Muso Tensei]**_ …pero a un alto precio –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?-nya – Pregunto Kuroka

\- _**[Muso Tensei]**_ (Renacimiento del pensamiento nulo) es la más poderosa técnica del [Hokuto Shin Ken] que nunca antes había sido totalmente dominada por nadie en 2000 años de la historia del arte marcial. Según me conto Ise, esta técnicas permite al usuario alcanzar un estado de transmigración que lleva a la "nada", haciéndolo inmune a los ataques físicos y mágicos. Sin embargo para dominarlo, quien lo utiliza debe quedar consumido por el dolor hasta el punto en que haya logrado la comunión con el vacío absoluto sin la muerte. Con el precio de vivir con el dolor de las muertes de los espíritus de los combatientes fallecidos en sueños, él realizo este sacrificio para rescatarte del compromiso con Raiser Phenex y ser más fuerte para protegernos – Relato Medaka mientras derramaba lágrimas – En estos momento debe de estar reviviendo la muerte de la [Jinsei] (Estrella de la Benevolencia) Shuu del [Nanto Rokusei Ken] desde la perspectiva de Kenshiro –

Cuando escucharon eso, las Gremory como la Bael estaban sumamente tristes y afligidas ya que Issei tiene que recordar eventos dolorosos de un pasado que no es suyo con tal de tener el poder suficiente para defender a cada una de ellas

Mientras la heredera Gremory se sentía culpable, ya que parte del tormento que sufre el castaño se debe a su debilidad... siendo que tuvo que recurrir a su poder para escapar de las garras de Raiser. Rias empezó a derramar lágrimas, cosa que por supuesto le molesto a Medaka

\- Ise, lo siento tanto…por mi debilidad y mi soberbia…tu…tu… - Decía la pelirroja sollozando

\- ¡No lo veas así! – Grito la peli morada - ¡¿Cómo crees que se sentirá al ver que lo miras con lastima?! – pregunto firmemente para que Rias se muerda el labio inferior - Si en verdad lo amas, agradece su sacrificio y dale todo el amor que tengas para él…pero sobre todo míralo con amor, no con lastima –

\- Si, lo amare con todo mi ser e incluso si tengo que dejarlo todo por él, lo hare - Dijo la pelirroja para apapacharlo y besarle la frente diciéndole que todo está bien

\- 4:00 am –

Como era costumbre el castaño rojizo se levantaba temprano para correr como lo hacía todas las mañana, se había levantado sin tener despertar a las chicas que dormían con él…pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su "hermana" en su cama durmiendo desnuda con él

De pronto sintió como alguien lo observaba por lo que sacudió su cabeza para seguir su rutina de ejercicio matutino

\- Más tarde ese día –

Ya todos estaban despiertos mientras desayunaban a gusto como en familia por lo que el chico sonrió

\- Hmmm, Rias-senpai puedes hacer comida japonesa deliciosa también – Dijo Medaka

\- Me sorprende que cocines tan delicioso, Ri-chan – Dijo Venelana

\- Es verdad, esto sabe muy bien – Dijo Grayfia

\- Gracias, Kurokami-san, Grayfia-oneesama y Venelana-obasama…ya llevo viviendo en Japón un buen tiempo, así que aprendí un poco de cocina - Dijo la pelirroja - Ise, aún hay más por si quieres repetir –

\- Gracias, Rias – Dijo el castaño – También Akeno cocina muy bien -

\- Ara, Ara…que mi cariño elogie mi cocina me hace muy feliz fufufu – Dijo la morena con corazones a su alrededor

\- También Medaka y Kuroka cocinan de maravilla, no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy al tenerlas en mi vida – Dijo el chico sonrojando a sus esposas como a las Onee-sama

\- Y tú no te quedas atrás – Dijo la castaña – El desayuno de curry de ayer estuvo excelente…¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? –pregunto curiosa

\- En mis misiones salve a un chef llamado Jouchirou Saiba, a cambio me enseñó a cocinar durante 3 meses – Respondió el castaño

\- Ah, es verdad, Ise – Dijo la pelirroja como si se le hubiera olvidado algo - Yuuto está de camino -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Haremos algo en la casa? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Sí, estoy pensando en hacer las reuniones del club aquí - Respondió Rias

\- ¿Y por qué?-nya – Pregunto Kuroka curiosa

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije antes a ti y Raynare?...Ya es hora de limpiar el viejo edificio de la escuela – Respondió la pelirroja - Lo siento mucho por hacerlo de improvisto – se disculpó apenada

\- Rias debes de tener cuidado con estas cosas, en fin, con algo de tiempo podremos…- Decía el castaño

\- No te preocupes, cariño – Dijo la peli morada – Akeno-senpai y Kuroka me ayudaron a limpiar la casa –

\- Ya veo, iré por ingredientes para preparar los bocadillos para el té – Dijo el chico

\- El té es negro - Dijo la [Sacerdotisa del Trueno]

El castaño salió a la tienda para ir por los ingredientes para hacer los aperitivos para la reunión. Sin embargo, nuevamente sintió esa presencia por lo que siguió su camino a la tienda de conveniencia para comprar lo necesario pero sin bajar la guarda

\- Momentos más tarde -

\- Así que vamos a tener la actividad hoy…por favor cuida de nosotros, eh, Ise – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

\- Por cierto… ¿quieren ver fotos de Issei de pequeño? – Dijo Medaka sacando esos álbumes de fotos

\- Medaka-chan eso es…- Dijo el castaño sonrojado

\- Ara, ara… así que Ise-kun fue a la playa desnudo – Dijo la morena – Te ves tan lindo -

\- ¡Hey, Akeno, no veas eso! – Exclamo el castaño avergonzado

\- Posando desnudo…Ise-niisama – Dijo su cuñada jocosamente

\- ¡Tampoco puedes ver eso, Shirone! – Replico el chico

\- Ise pequeño – Dijo Rias —Ise cuando era un niño… Ise cuando era un niño…... Ise cuando era un niño… - de forma tierna y suave

\- Creo que sé cómo te sientes, Rias – Dijo la morena

\- Así que tú también sabes cómo me siento, estoy muy feliz – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¡Oye Kiba! –

\- Jajajaja, no te preocupes por eso, déjame disfrutar de tu álbum un poco más –

\- ¡Mira que serás…! – Comento el castaño molesto

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto Raynare viendo a un castaño de cabello corto y ojos miel junto a una pelirroja de ojos verdes mientras que el hombre la abraza por detrás y ella tiene sus manos sobre las del hombre

\- Son mis padres – Respondió el castaño que paso de la vergüenza a la melancolía

\- Hace tiempo que no veia una foto de Seth-san y Lydia-san – Dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa de tristeza

\- ¿Y dónde están? – Pregunto Rias

\- Ellos fueron asesinados cuando estábamos de vacaciones en Paris – Respondió el castaño rojizo dando una mitad afligida

\- Perdóname…yo…no debí de…- Dijo la pelirroja alterada por hacer esa pregunta

\- Hey, Issei-kun – Dijo el [Caballero] Gremory

Viendo una foto del castaño cuando estaba en la primaria; el chico, Medaka niña, una peli morada oscura de ojos azules y un chico que parece mirar a su padre

Si no mal recordaba, era un chico que vivía cerca, eran amigos cuando estaban en la primaria, siempre jugaban a los héroes muchas veces juntos. Como también recordaba a esa niña de cabello morado oscuro…por alguna razón que él no entendía Medaka era celosa del chico como de la niña…si no se equivocaba ella se llamaba Haruko pero como era una senpai…le decían "Haru-nee". Ella, Medaka-chan, el chico que si no se equivocaba su nombre era Shidou-kun y el castaño iban en un dojo donde entrenaban juntos.

(Si mi memoria no me falla, Shidou-kun se fue a otro país al pasar el resto del primer curso a causa del trabajo de sus padres. No lo he visto desde entonces) Pensaba el chico (Pero, ¿Por qué Kiba tomaría interés en esa foto?) se cuestionaba

El rubio señaló al padre del chico en la foto, para ser más exacto, señaló a la cosa que el padre del chico llevaba.

Una espada.

Creo que recordaba que el padre de Shidou era un sacerdote, si tenía una espada, entonces…

Si su amplia experiencia en el campo de batalla no lo hacía errar…

La profesión de Touji Shidou era de…

(Exorcista) – Pensó el único hijo de la familia Hyodo

\- ¿Te acuerdas de esto? – Pregunto preguntó Kiba seriamente con una voz sombría

\- Ummm, no…era muy pequeño en ese entonces – Respondió el castaño

\- Ese tipo de cosas suceden, eh….para encontrarla en un lugar inesperado - Dijo el rubio riéndose por sí mismo pero sus ojos estaban llenos de odio – Esta es una [Espada Sacra] -

Esos ojos los conocía…puesto que también durante un tiempo los tenía él…

Eran ojos que reflejaban la sed de venganza…

No quiera eso para Rias, incluso le escondía a ella como a Akeno, Kuroka y Medaka que él desde que se unió a [Fenrir] ha estado buscando al desgraciado que mato a sus padres

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el castaño – Con esa cara preocuparas a tus compañeros -

\- Compañeros...- Dijo el rubio quedadamente

\- Sí, compañeros – Respondió el castaño

\- Siempre eres animado... Issei-kun, últimamente me puse a recordar las cosas básicas – Comento el [Caballero] Gremory

\- ¿Básicas? – Pregunto el "ex-mercenario"

\- Sí, eso es correcto – Dijo el rubio - La razón por la que estoy luchando –

\- ¿No es por Rias? – Pregunto Issei seriamente para que el rubio negara

\- Estoy viviendo todo lo que pueda para buscar mi venganza. [La Espada Sagrada Excalibur]. Su destrucción, es la razón por la que estoy viviendo – Dijo Kiba con un rostro lleno de una fuerte determinación

En ese momento, el [Divino Destructor Shiva] le dio al rubio un golpe de martillo con una mano en la cabeza para abofetearlo dos veces, tirándolo al suelo

\- ¡¿Pero porque has hecho eso?! – Exclamo el rubio tocándose la cara molesto

\- Conozco esos ojos, los he visto en incontables ocasiones – Dijo el castaño – Tu solo buscas venganza –

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – Pregunto el rubio sorprendido

\- Debes olvidar las venganzas, créeme. En este negocio he conocido a muchos que han sentido como tú, en serio. Los que siguen el sendero de la venganza nunca terminan bien, solamente te alejarás del mundo – Dijo el castaño fríamente

\- ¡¿Dices que mi venganza es inútil?! - Exclamó el rubio

\- Si… y aun teniendo éxito consiguiendo tu venganza, ¿qué lograrás entonces? – Interrogo el [Sekiryuutei]

\- Eso…- Decía el rubio para ser interrumpido

\- Nada, no obtienes nada… sólo un vacío – Dijo el castaño para que la pelirroja tratara de intervenir pero Medaka la detiene poniendo una mano frente a ella

\- Tu ya no tienes ese derecho, si él tenía un problema lo tuviste que arreglar todo este tiempo – Dijo la peli morada – Nuevamente, Issei tiene que arreglar los déficit de tu equipo los que parece ser no te ocupaste…Primero Akeno-senpai…Luego Koneko-chan y ahora Kiba-san…¿Cuándo piensas madurar, Rias Gremory? – cuestiono claramente molesta puesto que su esposo estaba arreglándole la vida de la pelirroja y esta parecía creer que lo hacía por si misma

Rias estaba enfadada ya que como heredera tiene un orgullo... y Medaka lo está pisoteando como si fuese una hoja seca. Pero no puede hacer nada ya que... sabe que tiene razón y no existe argumento para refutar eso además de que la peli morada es más fuerte que ella

\- Es cierto que él me ha ayudado mucho, en realidad ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer desde el principio – Dijo la pelirroja con gran dolor en sus palabras - Pero también yo estoy tratando de cambiar y superarme a mí misma para poder ser un mejor [Rey] -

\- El hecho de "madurar" lleva tiempo – Dijo la peli morada - No existe NADIE que madure de un día a otro. Ten esto en mente, tú eres diferente a los demás, debo reconocerlo, pero ser diferente no significa ser mejor – haciendo que la pelirroja rechine los dientes por la frustración de que su novio le está resolviendo los problemas que ella ignoro o no quiso ver como las dolorosas palabras de su mayor rival y meta a superar: Medaka Kurokami

\- No te confundas – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Tu vida no me puede importar menos…pero esa venganza que buscas, jamás la vas a cumplir puesto que hay razones que te lo impiden. Dejemos ese tema para otro día…continuemos con la reunión – para que hiciera como si no pasó nada por lo que los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Luego de un rato de seguir como si nada Akeno hablo

\- Ara Ara. Por cierto, Ise ¿Lo sabías? -

\- ¿Saber qué? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Recientemente Buchou comenzó a leer un manual del amor – Dijo la morena sonrojando a la mencionada

\- ¿Manual del amor? – Pregunto Issei confundido

\- Ufufufu… no tienes por qué preocuparte por ello, va a estar bien – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory - Para Buchou, es imposible tener un novio mientras tú estés cerca. Después de todo eres nuestro prometido y todos en el inframundo te temen…si Buchou estuviera en tu lugar, estaría completamente conmocionada. Ufufufu, es su primera vez, vas a estar en problemas –

\- ¿Eres consciente de que soy un hombre casado? – Cuestiono el castaño – No soy ningún novato…además ella ya no es virgen y sobre la relación…la llevaremos a su ritmo, no la voy a presionar – respondió haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara un poco por revelar su intimidad pero estaba feliz de que el castaño no la presionara y la hiciera sentir cómoda

\- Está bien, continuemos – Pidió Rias mientras que el castaño veía todo con una sonrisa mientras Medaka estaba a su lado

\- ¿Estas feliz? – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Si, nunca pensé que esta casa, a pesar de haber sido remodelada, tendría estos momentos que la hacen sentir acogedora – Dijo el castaño rojizo con una cálida sonrisa pero de pronto sintió una presencia – Voy a salir por unas cosas, Kiba acompáñame – pidió como un favor pero el rubio noto la mirada seria del castaño por lo que accedió de inmediato

Una vez fuera ambos hombres estaban con un rostro taciturno mientras estaban frente a la puerta de la casa

\- Lo acabas de sentir, ¿no? – Dijo Issei

\- Si, cuando estaba dentro de la casa no sentía su presencia pero ahora…- Dijo Yuuto para invocar su espada pero el dueño de la residencia Hyodo lo detuvo

\- Eso es porque en la casa puse una barrera de [Senjutsu] que evita que los demás sientan presencias dentro de la casa, estoy seguro de que Kuroka se dio cuenta – Explico el castaño - Kiba, conozco tu habilidad por Kuroka… ¿podrías hacerme una katana pesada con la envergadura firme pero con el filo invertido con su vaina? –

\- Eh…Si, claro – Dijo el mencionado creando una katana simple con las especificaciones del castaño pero se intrigo el motivo por el cual le pidió que el arma de esa manera

\- Bien, ahora ve por las cosas y diles a los demás que me surgió algo que tuve que atender – Solicito el castaño dándole la lista

\- Entiendo…pero ten cuidado – Dijo el rubio mientras que el castaño desapareció…cosa que sorprendió al [Caballero] de la pelirroja

\- Zona boscosa de Kuoh –

El castaño puso el arma en el cinturón que traía mientras que vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta y cuello redondo, pantalón de mezclilla con tennis negros

\- ¡Quien me ha estado siguiendo todo el día! – Exclamo el castaño - ¿Tienes una asunto conmigo? –

*Ufufufu…como esperaba del legendario [Divino Destructor Shiva]* Dijo una voz para atacar siendo que el castaño saco la espada recubriéndola con [Haki] para repeler el ataque. En ese momento vio a una chica delgada con el pelo largo y negro se encuentra atado con dos cintas por detrás y otras dos en sus mechones largos que están a los lados de su cabeza que le llegan al abdomen. Su cabello se adapta perfectamente a un traje de combate negro en forma de vestido de estilo chino que deja ver su escote como tiene los hombros expuestos, doble escote en sus piernas y medias negras con botas de tacón dejando ver una estilizada figura pero muy atractiva. Con una gargantilla que tiene volantes y un cascabel. Su rasgo más interesante son sus ojos heterocromaticos, su ojo derecho es azul y el ojo izquierdo es de color púrpura como tiene una katana en mano

\- Si no me equivoco tú eres la famosa [Hoja Asesina de la Mafia Italiana] y anterior 4° oficial del 9° pelotón de [Fenrir], Yoruka Kirihime – Dijo el castaño

\- Es un honor que el legendario 2° comandante del [Escuadrón Fenrir], [Shiva], sepa de mi persona – Dijo la mencionada con una katana que tiene una guardia en forma de rombo que está en forma vertical que se encuentra en una vaina azul – No tengo nada contra ti…solo que me han enviado para matarte… _ **¡[Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Battoujutsu: Tsubasa Tsubame]!**_ (Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Battoujutsu: Ala de la Golondrina) – a una velocidad asombrosa desenfundo su espada realizando movimientos irregulares para realizar un tajo pero que el castaño detiene con su funda imbuida de [Haki]en forma vertical

\- _**¡[Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Battoujutsu Ogi: Moukin Hoshoku]!**_ (Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Battoujutsu Técnica Secreta: La depredación del ave rapaz) – Exclamo el castaño para desenfundar su espada y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca cambio el peso de la katana transversalmente para dar un poderoso tajo que corto los tirantes del cuello que sostenían el vestido de la chica dejando ver sus pechos con sus brazos los cubrió para…

\- ¡KYA! – Exclamo la morena dándose la vuelta pero el chico se quitó la camisa para dársela – G-Gracias – agradeció tiernamente con un leve sonrojo la caballerosidad del chico que miraba a otro lado

\- Bien, ahora debemos continuar – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a la chica – Ambos fuimos entrenados en [Fenir], recuerda la primera lección –

\- ¡Esto no acaba hasta que el objetivo sea cumplido! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Issei y Yoruka para continuar por lo que ambos dieron un paso para chocar sus espadas mientras realizaban varias maniobras y movimientos complejos por lo que quedaron parados de una mano mientras que con un pie detienen la espada del otro

Mientras tanto Rias, Akeno, Medaka, Kuroka, Raynare, Koneko y Kiba iban a donde sintieron la presencia de Issei debido a que la nekomata morena supo desde el principio que su esposo habia encubierto la presencia de una persona que los vigilaba. Cuando Kiba volvió, Kuroka le informo a todos y usando su [Senjutsu] localizaron a Issei. Todos abrieron sus alas mientras que Koneko llevaba a Medaka en su espalda

\- ¿Hacia dónde? – Pregunto Rias

\- A la derecha-nya – Respondió la nekomata

\- ¿Por qué Ise hizo algo así? – Pregunto Akeno

\- Probablemente sepa quién es – Dijo la peli morada

El castaño rojizo y la morena seguían combatiendo con usando movimientos complejos al mismo tiempo chocaban sus espadas siendo que tanto los pies y las espadas estaban imbuidas con [Haki] por lo que esta pelea seria mayormente de resistencia.

A ambos peleadores les tenía eso sin cuidado puesto que solo se concentraban en el enemigo frente a ellos, estocadas y ataques no dejaban de darse como recibirse a una velocidad imposible de seguir con los ojos.

En ese momento llegaron Rias y los demás pero no vieron nada pero de pronto

 _ **CLANC CLANC**_

Se oía el sonido de espadas chocando para que vieran como el castaño estaba sin camisa mientras que una chica menor que ellos, más o menos de la edad de Koneko luchaba contra el castaño rojizo a su nivel. Rias quiso intervenir pero Medaka y Kuroka la detuvieron para que la peli morada sacara un Smartphone por lo que tomo una foto de la chica y usando una aplicación...

\- Si fuera tu yo no intervendría-nya – Dijo la morena

– Parece que esa chica no es una novata – Dijo la peli morada

\- ¿Qué quieren decir? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Su nombre es Yoruka Kirihime, una sobreviviente del clan Kirihime y fue 4° oficial del 9° pelotón del [Escuadrón Fenrir] – Respondió Medaka viendo el celular

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los Gremory

\- Entonces si me acercaba…- Dijo la heredera Gremory

\- Lo más seguro es que te iba a matar como estorbarías a Ise – Dijo la peli morada

El castaño y la morena nuevamente chocaron sus espadas para retroceder ambos mientras sostenían sus armas

\- ¿Por qué has atacado? – Pregunto el castaño – Yo no te he hecho nada –

\- Lo hago por dos motivos, por el contrato que tengo con la [Famiglia Estraneo] y mi contrato con alguien que te quiere ver muerto – Dijo la identificada como Yoruka

\- ¿Asi que estas vengando a esos miserables y ganas dinero? – Pregunto el castaño – Eso es algo que en [Fenrir] no se nos permite, entiendo ahora por qué dejaste el escuadrón, Yoruka-san –

\- Creo que termino el momento de ser amable – Dijo la mencionada para abrir los ojos – Terminemos con esto, [Shiva]-sama – para que abriera los ojos por lo que el ambiente se vuelve un tanto oscuro para que aparezca frente a él - He… - dejo de salir de sus labios para dar un tajo que detuvo el castaño con su espada pero noto sorprendida como tenía los ojos cerrados y la espada envainada - ¡¿ _ **[Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ogi: Mōmoku ken]**_?! (Tecnica Secreta del Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Espada Ciega) – exclamo sorprendida

" _ **[Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ogi: Mōmoku ken] (Técnica Secreta del Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Espada Ciega)**_

 _ **Es una técnica de lucha con espada que permite al practicante para defenderse bajo la condición menor o ninguna visibilidad. Consiste en simplemente extender la espada con su vaina y compensar la pérdida de la vista"**_

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Kiba al no ver cuando la morena se movió y el castaño detuvo su ataque con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Podemos llamarlo mi golpe de victoria? - Dijo la chica

\- Esa es la técnica secreta del 9° comandante de [Fenrir], [Crom Crauch]: _**[End Action]**_ (Acción Final) –

\- ¡¿ _ **[End Action]**_?! – Exclamaron los espectadores

\- La concentración es igual a respirar – Explicaba al castaño puesto que desde hace un rato sabía que habían llegado los "refuerzos" – Sin importar cuanto te concentres, habrá un momento cuando se interrumpa…en ese momento se ataca…es la técnica más peligrosa y la especialidad de [Crom] –

\- No esperaba menos del 2° comandante – Dijo la morena – Cuando se desconcentre…atacaré en ese momento – mientras que el castaño detenía los embates de la chica con su espada – Este es el adiós, 2° comandante. Esto también mantendrá mi contrato con la [Famiglia Estraneo] y llevare su cabeza a Raiser Phenex-sama para cobrar el resto de mi paga. No pienses mal de mí, por favor – mientras seguía atacando

\- ¡¿Raiser?! – Exclamaron Rias y sus siervos molestos

\- ¡¿Onii-sama?! – Exclamo Ravel incrédula

\- Eres una estúpida - Dijo el castaño – Puede que hayas aprendido el _**[End Action]**_ de [Crauch] pero…hay algo que detiene esta técnica, es su contragolpe, por así decirlo – Dijo el castaño para que Yoruka ataque pero el chico envaino su espada tomando la posición Battoujutsu.

\- Es mejor que se tapen los oídos – Dijo la peli morada puesto que habia captado el mensaje que le dio su esposo al mover sus labios

La morena fue con todo para matar al chico usando la técnica secreta que aprendió de su comandante pero… de pronto el castaño desenfundo su espada con una velocidad divina, rozo la espada con la vaina para crear ondas sonoras que son insoportables para todo aquel que no esté ejecutando la técnica y que tenga los sentidos muy desarrollados logrado afectarla y alterar su equilibrio como anular el ataque para que lanzara una ráfaga masiva de impactos al adversario. La gran velocidad de las estocadas hace que esta técnica difícil de contrarrestar. Por lo que Yoruka cae al suelo inmovilizada sin creer como fue derrotada

" _ **¡[Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Mei Sen Ryu…Sou Sen Ryu]!**_ _ **(Estilo de espada del honorable cielo que vuela: Impacto del Rugido del Dragón…Destello del nido de Dragones)"**_

\- ¿Por qué…? – Pregunto la morena incrédula

\- Conozco la técnica, puesto que como tú soy usuario de ella… incluso admito que eres una prodigo usando esa técnica y tu esgrima es hermosa. Pero pude leer las sutiles señales de tus movimientos… por eso use una técnica que es capaz de alterar la percepción como el sentido del oído que para un espadachín es uno de los sentidos indispensables - Explicaba el castaño – Con tu desorientación fue que pude usar otra técnica que me llevo a la victoria –

\- Para que digas que algo así exista en mi es algo increíble – Dijo la chica - Si usaste la técnica que creo reconocí…entonces, ¿porque estoy viva? – pregunto curiosa

\- Mira mi espada – Dijo el castaño enseñándole el arma

\- ¡¿Una [Sakabatou]?! (Katana de filo invertido) – Exclamo la morena

\- Yo nunca tuve la intención de matarte, simplemente tenía que detenerte para que no lastimaras a mi familia – Dijo el castaño

\- Estoy conmovida, elegiste enfrentar una posible amenaza pero sin matarla para proteger a los tuyos – Dijo la morena

\- Además no podía matar a una chica tan bonita como tú – Dijo el castaño sonrojando fuertemente a la morena

\- ¡¿Qué…?! – Exclamo la asesina – Baka…- susurro con una voz suave desviando la mirada

\- Ise – Dijeron sus parejas celosas

\- Bien, creo que es todo – Dijo el chico yendo donde están sus chicas, su hermana adoptiva, su cuñada y el rubio para que las parejas del joven le jalaran las mejillas con fuerzas por los celos mientras el castaño le devuelve el arma a su creador

En ese momento la morena de ojos hetecromáticos se acercó al grupo para que todos se prepararan siendo que Medaka activo su modo [Diosa de la Guerra]. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como esta se puso de rodillas para inclinar la cabeza poniendo su frente en el suelo

\- Al perdonarme la vida, el código del clan Kirihime me dice que tengo que darle mi vida a cambio – Dijo Yoruka – A partir de hoy son completamente suya, puede convertirme si desea en una esclava que lo complazca en la cama o en lo que quiera –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron las chicas alteradas

\- Yoruka, levanta el rostro – Dijo el castaño para ponerse a su altura por lo que la chica obedecio – Yo nunca haría algo asi, por lo que te dejo libre puesto que no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda atar a otros –

La morena lo miro para tomar su rostro y besarlo con lujuria usando su lengua dejando impactados a sus espectadores

\- Si no puedo ser tu esclava, no me importa ser tu amante – Dijo Yoruka con una sonrisa mientras que las chicas estaban molestas

\- Más tarde ese día –

El castaño estaba en su casa solo recostado en la cama que comparte con sus esposas y prometidas…que no estaban debido a que Medaka tenía una reunión familiar y solo los Kurokami podían asistir, Kuroka, Rias y Akeno en contratos como Venelana y Grayfia fueron al inframundo debido a que sus hermanas las llamaron. Suponía que Koneko como Raynare debían de estar en contratos también y Yoruka dijo que iría a Italia para arreglar sus pendientes con la familia para la que trabajaba

(Tiene tiempo que no he estado solo, desde que Kuroka vivió conmigo en Hokkaido) Pensaba el castaño (Con lo de Yoruka, no me espero nada nuevo de esa idiota… ¿cometí el error de dejarlo vivo?...sabe que si hace algo para atacar a Rias o a las demás, lo matare aunque Ravel me odie o me ponga a todo el clan Phenex en mi contra)

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos hermosas morenas; una de ojos lilas y la otra con un ojo morado mientras el que el otro es de color azul…eran Raynare y Yoruka Kirihime que vestían unas sexy batas con tanga de hilo dental que no tapaban nada

\- ¿Ray?... ¿Yoruka? – Dijo el castaño

\- Ise…- Dijo la caída con una mirada dulce pero sus ojos estaban cargados de lujuria

\- Lo hemos hablado…y queremos que nos hagas tuyas – Completo la asesina que estaba como la otra morena – No nos importa compartirte –

El castaño no sabía que decir puesto que a la morena mayor la veía como un hermana menor al igual que a la morena menor pero cuando se dio cuenta ambas chicas estaban frente a su entrepierna para acariciar su virilidad por sobre los bóxer que traía puestos con las yemas de sus dedos

\- Ustedes dos…¿Qué están…? – Dijo el castaño

\- Solo queremos hacer que Ise se sienta bien – Dijo la caída para seguir con sus dedos rozando la punta de la virilidad del chico para retirar la prenda dejándole ver su entrepierna

\- ¡Wow…es enorme! – Dijo la ex-[Hoja Asesina de la Mafia]

\- ¡Y esta tan duro! – Dijo la caída relamiéndose seductoramente

Raynare y Yoruka empezaron a recorrerlo con sus lenguas mientras que la morena mayor atendía la cabeza la recorría el miembro con placer mientras empezaban a mojarse. Al ver como el castaño duraba, la caída sonrió eróticamente para quitarse la bata quedando con la ropa interior

\- Ise…ya no quiero ser tu hermanita…si no una de tus mujeres que siempre te reciban para aliviar el cansancio cuando regresas de una misión y hacerte feliz siendo una buena esposa – Dijo la caída recorriendo su cuerpo desde sus caderas para cubrir sus pechos y después soltarlos

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo seriamente

\- Desde que me rescataste siempre te he visto como el hombre de mis sueños…pero tú me veías como tu hermana por eso me rendí – Decía la caída con aflicción - Pero cuando sentí el aura de dragón en Akeno-nee…tuve esperanza, por lo que he decidido que hoy me entregare a ti en cuerpo y alma –

\- Desde que iba en la academia me gustabas, me fascinaste cuando diste el discurso de entrada como la demostración de Hiten Mitsurugi, fue una mezcla de elegancia y precisión…fue hermoso. Siempre quise conocerte en persona hasta que fui 4° oficial y estuvimos en una misión de grupo – Decía Yoruka – En esa ocasión salvaste mi vida de un oso que fue superior a mí y estaba a punto de matarte…desde ese momento yo siempre quise ser tuya pero nunca me atreví a hacerlo o decirte mis sentimientos –

\- Si están de acuerdo con compartirme y estar con un mujeriego como yo... – Dijo el castaño para dejarse hacer de todo mientras que las morenas le empiezan a hacer una rusa

\- ¿Te gusta tener a tus dos "hermanitas" esto para ti? – Pregunto Ray seductoramente

\- La pija de Ise late con tanta fuerza y esta tan caliente~ - Dijo Yoruka con un tono lascivo para que ambas comenzaran a masajear el miembro del castaño con sus senos

\- Fufufu…Se está volviendo loco entre nuestros pechos – Dijo la morena de ojos lilas mientras que ella y la morena heterocromatina besaban como lamian la punta

\- Ah~…la punta comenzó a moverse – Dijo la morena menor

\- ¿Estas apunto de venirte? – Dijo la morena mayor para que ambas aumenten el ritmo pero para sorpresa de estar, continuo por lo que al ver como el castaño seguía duro

\- Muy bien, Ise – Dijo la ex-asesina a sueldo para desnudarse mientras que la caída se quitó su tanga, poniéndose una sobre la otra

\- Usaremos nuestras vaginas para complacerte – Completo la caída estando debajo de Yoruka

\- Esto es…tan caliente…sus jugos tienen una sensación cálida – Dijo el castaño frotando su miembro entre los botones rosas de las morenas

\- Ah….Ah…así…se ve que tienes experiencia, amo – Dijo la morena de ojos diferentes disfrutando la estimulación

\- No me gusta que…me llamen asi…sus líquidos están lubricando mi… Guh - Decía el castaño mientras movía sus caderas cada vez más rápido

\- ¡Hyaaan!...¡Aaahn! – Gemía Raynare

\- ¡Aaaahn!...¡Hyaaa! – Gemia Yoruka

\- ¡Mng!...¡Aah! –

\- ¡Ghn!...¡Aah!...¡Ah! –

El castaño cada vez aumentaba el ritmo mientras que las chicas poco a poco sentían como algo placentero y fuerte recorría sus cuerpos por lo que gimieron aún más fuerte sin importarles si llegaban las demás o estaba alguien en casa

\- ¡Me vengo!...¡Me vengo!...¡ME…VENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Exclamaron ambas chicas para que salieran sus fluidos a chorros – Ha…Ha…Ha…¿Por qué…no te has corrido? – preguntaron ambas jadeando

\- Kuroka y Medaka con insaciables en la cama como yo tengo una gran resistencia debido a mis entrenamientos – Respondió el castaño – Sumando a que lo tengo que hacer con Rias y Akeno también pues tengo que satisfacerlas por lo que mi cuerpo se acostumbró a tener estamina para las actividades sexuales y no venirme tan rápido además de poder estar listo para varios rounds consecutivos -

Se alinea en la entrada de Raynare para entrar en una estocada rompiendo su himen mientras lame la entrada de Yoruka para meter su lengua moviéndola mientras que en intervalos tocaba su punto G

\- Ah~…Aah~…¡Aah!~..¡!Ngh!~ - Gemía la morena caída para que el castaño al oir sus gemidos aumentara la fuerza al punto de entrar en el útero de la chica – Woah~…¡Aah!~…¡Me voy a correr!...¡Esta en mi vientre!...¡Me hará venir!...¡Aaahn!...¡AGHN!...¡KYAH!... – para ser llenada por un líquido caliente – Hay tanto…ya no soy tu hermana, ahora soy tu mujer para siempre…que feliz soy – con una hermosa sonrisa

\- ¡Haaa!~…¡Aahn!~…¡Ahh!~…¡Estas llegando tan dentro!...¡AAH!~…¡AAHN! – Gemía Yoruka mientras sentía como su pareja había todo su himen para ir más dentro de su intimidad hasta que entro en su útero y golpeaba la parte interior de este - ¡Eek!...¡Ah!...¡No!~...¡No más!~…¡Ya me he corrido una vez!...¡NHG!...¡AAHG! –

El castaño alterno entre ambas chicas aumentando el ritmo por lo que las morenas no dejaban de gemir por lo que se besaron sensualmente jugando con sus lenguas

\- ¡Por favor!...¡No puedo venirme más! – Pedian ambas chicas mientras tenían la lengua de fuera y miraban a la nada, teniendo un hilo de saliva que recorría su barbilla desde la comisura de sus labios - ¡NOS VENIMOS!...¡AAHG!~ - para ser llenada y que sus líquidos salgan como fuente

\- Aun no termino chicas – Dijo el castaño con su "dios de la guerra" listo para la acción

\- ¡DAMEEEEEEEEEE~! – Exclamaron eróticamente con una expresión pervertida y lujuriosa en sus rostros

\- Al día siguiente –

Encontramos a Raynare y Yoruka durmiendo en la cama de la habitación de Issei completamente desnudas mientras de sus vaginas salía un líquido blanco a borbotones tiendo una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

Mientras tanto el castaño como lo hacía cada día, se había levantado para hacer su rutina de ejercicio, volvió a su casa y terminar el resto del entrenamiento como hacer el desayuno

\- Minutos más tarde -

Issei cocinaba tranquilamente para las residentes de su casa hasta que escucho el timbre de su casa que lo estaban tocando insistentemente pero de pronto escuchara un fuerte...

 _ **¡TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC!**_

\- ¿Quién será a estas horas? – Pregunto el castaño para apagar las ornillas y quitarse del delantal e ir a abrir la puerta - Ya voy, ya voy...oiga, no sabe que es de mala… – reclamando pero no termino la frase cuando vio tres….¡¿tacones ir contra él?!...mientras que escuchaba el grito de…

* _ **¡[**_ _ **Perfume Femur]/[**_ _ **Mouton Shot]!**_ (Pierna Aromática)/ (Disparo de Oveja)*

\- _**¡[Deuxième Hachis V2]!**_ (Carne Picada de Segunda Clase versión 2) – Exclamo el castaño para comenzar a dar patadas con una sola pierna a una velocidad y fuerza que parece que está usando las dos piernas – Ara, vaya carta de presentación –

\- ¡Cállate! – Exclamaron 3 voces femeninas - ¡Eres un maldito traidor de lo peor! –

\- Oigan…yo no no las co…- Reclamaba Issei para ver a cierto trio conocido por él - ¡¿Q-Que hacen aquí?! - pregunto sorprendido y algo nervioso

\- Ise, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo su 1° esposa al verlo en la entrada pero noto que estaba dando una ráfaga de patadas para que Kuroka y las demás bajaran rápidamente

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Exclamo la nekomata - ¡Oí el ruido de poderosos choques! –

\- Parece que Ise está peleando en la entrada de la casa con alguien – Respondió Medaka

En ese momento el mencionado salió al patio para que las residentes del hogar del castaño salieran viendo frente a él a:

Una chica joven, de tamaño alta con una constitución delgada, cabello largo que se extiende hasta la zona lumbar, pechos grandes y redondos junto a unas curvas de su cuerpo y figura pronunciadas. Tiene un tatuaje azul en su hombro izquierdo que representa una mandarina y un molinillo. Viste un chaleco de mezclilla abierto dejando ver un sostén blanco, jeans bajos y largos que marcan sus caderas, sandalias de tacón un poco altas de color naranja, finalmente un par de perlas como pendientes

Una joven mujer alta, delgada pero atlética de piel blanca con pelo negro largo que lo tiene atado con una cola alta y dos mechones que enmarcan los lados de su rostro junto con unas gafas de sol que están en su cabeza. Tiene la piel blanca como porcelana. Sus ojos son de color azul con grandes y anchas pupilas de color azul oscuro. Su nariz es larga y recta, delgada y definida. Las extremidades de Robin son muy largas, especialmente sus piernas. Viste con una playera roja de tirantes que deja ver su escote como su abdomen bien trabajado, pantalones rectos de mezclilla bajos y largos que marcan sus caderas de color gris claro y zapatillas de tacón color rojo

Por último, una hermosa mujer que tiene una figura bien proporcionada con un cuerpo voluptuoso. Ella es muy alta y una esbelta mujer con el pelo largo y negro por delante de su cintura con algunos mechones de pelo que enmarcan su cara hasta su mentón, ojos de color azul oscuro, pestañas voluminosas y un par de aretes de oro que se asemejan a serpientes. Viste una chaqueta negra con una camisa blanca que deja ver su ombligo, jeans bajos y largos que marcan sus caderas de color gris claro, cinturón negro y botas largas de tacón con agujetas

\- Podrían ser…- Decía Yoruka mientras Medaka usaba nuevamente el Smartphone para identificar a las 3 mujeres

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí 2 comandantes y una teniente de [Fenrir]? – Dijo la peli morada sorprendida

\- ¡¿Acaba de decir que son de [Fenrir]?! – Exclamaron las demás

\- Entonces si son ellas – Dijo la ex-asesina a sueldo impactada – La de cabello naranja es la teniente del 2° pelotón [El Destello Naranja]. La morena de tacones rojos es la 8° comandante [Neo Minerva] y la de las botas largas es la 5° comandante [Hebihime] (Princesa serpiente) –

\- ¿Pero porque atacan a Ise? – Pregunto Akeno

\- Eso es debido a que seguramente se enteraron de que está casado – Respondió la nueva habitante de la residencia Hyodo

\- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? – Pregunto Koneko curiosa

\- Ellas 3 en el [Escuadrón Fenrir] eran conocidas como "El trio Shotacon"…cosa que les molestaba al punto de golpear brutalmente a quienes se atrevían a decirles así – Explicaba Yoruka – Y esos se debe a que están enamoradas de Issei, no me pregunten el motivo porque ni yo lo sé – comento encogiendo los hombros – Oh, aquí están sus maletas – viendo el equipaje de las 3 visitantes a lado de la puerta

\- ¡¿Pueden dejar de destruir la entrada de mi hogar?! – Dijo el castaño haciendo un flip flap para hacer distancia mientras que las 3 chicas dañaban el piso de la entrada - ¡Ahora si estoy enojado! – para concentrar su Ki abundantemente mientras mueve sus manos en círculos para contraerlas un poco y después juntarlas para lanzar un poderoso vendaval que las manda a volar

" _ **¡[Rakan Niou Ken Ogi: Fūsatsu Kongō Ken]! (Técnica secreta del Puño del Rey Deva Arath: Puño del viento asesino de Vajra)"**_

\- Chicas, esto es entre ellas y yo…no se traten de meter – Dijo el castaño para desaparecer

\- Esto es malo, son 3 oficiales de alto rango contra él – Dijo Venelana preocupada

\- Es mejor que vayamos – Dijo Medaka

\- Pero, Nii-sama dijo….- Comento Koneko tratándoles de recordar lo que les pidió el mencionado

\- No nos meteremos, Shirone…a menos que sea necesario – Dijo Kuroka cerrando la puerta de la casa para que todas se tomaran las manos de ella como de Raynare para que salten desapareciendo

\- Zona boscosa de Kuoh –

El castaño continuaba su lucha contra las dos comandantes y su teniente que atacaban sin piedad hasta que decidió que era momento de acabar con todo esto por lo que se puso en posición de combate mientras estaba fuertemente sonrojando

\- (Jamás pensé que usaría esta técnica tan denigrante)… _ **[A-Ares Ecchi Ryu Ogi…]**_ (Técnica secreta del estilo pervertido de Ares…) – Decia el castaño rojo de la pena por lo que iba a ser, cuando las 3 chicas atacaban uso el _**[Soru]**_ para aparecer detrás de ellas y con habilidad presionar sus pezones por lo que las 3

\- ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN~! – Gimieron eróticamente para caer al suelo de rodillas sonrojadas mientras jadean tapándose con las manos sus generosos pechos

\- _**[F-F-Fuku no atsuryoku tentai pinku no chikubi]**_ (Presión celestial del pezón rosado sobre la ropa) – Susurro el castaño sumamente avergonzado de usar esa técnica

*¡ISE!* Exclamaron varias voces para ver a las residentes de su casa sonrojadas y molestas

\- Ise-niisama, pervertido – Dijo Koneko con el ceño fruncido

\- Shirone, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías – Dijo el castaño – De por sí estoy molesto por haber usado eso – se quejó sorprendiendo a su cuñada que como todas vio que tenía la cara marcada con un fuerte sonrojo

\- ¡¿D-Donde aprendiste esa técnica tan degenerada?! – Exclamo Rias con la cara roja

\- Ara, Ara…si quieras tocar pezones…me hubieras dicho – Dijo Akeno levantando sus pechos con sus brazos cruzados

\- Ise…si querías tocar pechos, aquí están los míos-nya – Maulló Kuroka eróticamente imitando la morena

\- No tienes que hacer eso para eso estoy yo que soy tu esposa… - Dijo Medaka recorriendo uno de sus pechos con su dedo índice - ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? – sugirió eróticamente para que su esposo se acerque a ella y le diga al oído

\- Es lo que más deseo…pero será en la noche – estremeciendo a su pareja mientras que la chica tiene un fuerte sonrojo para agachar la cabeza y asentir

\- Esa…ha…técnica es del depravado de [Ares] – Dijo [Hebihime] jadeante- ¿Cómo la...aprendiste? –

\- Él forzadamente me hizo aprender su estilo de combate para mujeres – Respondió el castaño posando una mano en su cuello – Luego [Balalaika] me dijo que jamás lo usara puesto que sería tachado de pervertido y no le gustaría a ninguna mujer –

\- ¿Entonces porque la usaste en lugar de acabarnos con un golpe? – Pregunto [Destello Naranja]

\- Porque jamás a las personas que me importan como los son Nami, Robin y Han-san – Respondió Issei con una sonrisa sonrojando a las mencionadas

\- En todo caso, creo que debemos hablar en casa y acomodarlas – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Medaka

\- ¿A que creen que se deben las maletas que habia en la entada? –

\- Ustedes…– Pregunto [Hebihime] se inclina hacia atrás para enfrentar al cielo por encima de ella, aparentemente mirando hacia abajo en tanto a la gente que está mirando hacia arriba mientras señala a las Gremory

\- Como dicen, no le puedes enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro viejo – Dijo el castaño con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza puesto que veía que a pesar de los años no había cambiado ni un poco

\- Escuchen bien, si lastiman a mi lindo Ise-kun juro que las matare a todas, ¿les quedo claro? – Dijo la 5ª comandante de [Fenrir] con un tono intimidante casi como el de Medaka

\- ¡S-Si señora! – Exclamaron las Gremory y Venelana como Raynare y Yoruka

\- ¿Quién de ustedes es Medaka Kurokami? – Pregunto continuando en la misma pose

\- Soy yo -

\- No te creas tanto, puede que seas la primera pero no descansare hasta que sea la favorita de Ise-kun –

\- Acepto el reto – Dijo la mencionada para que la identificada como Han-san se levantara sintiendo la presión de la peli morada por lo que se miraron retadoramente pero la morena de ojos azules estaba sudando

\- Bueno volvamos a casa, tenemos que prepáranos para mañana – Dijo el castaño para que Issei cargara a Medaka y a Yoruka de costal para usar el [Shunpo]

\- Al dia siguiente –

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yoruka Kirihime, espero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo la morena heterocromatico que impresiono por su belleza y sus ojos, que eran únicos

*Wow, que linda es*

*Me gustan sus ojos*

*Parece una muñeca de porcelana*

\- Actualmente vivo en la casa de Issei Hyodo-san – Revelo Yoruka para que los chicos de primero se deprimeran mientras maldecian la suerte de su senpai

Ese dia llamo mucho la atencion la chica nueva por lo que las chicas se acercaron para preguntarles como era su senpai y los chicos para invitarla a salir pero los rechazaba amablemente

\- Mas tarde ese dia -

Issei, Kuroka, Yoruka y Raynare fueron al club de ocultismo mientras que el castaño se quejaba debido a que por 15ª vez lo tratan de golpear los alumnos de la academia solo para que se acobardaran cuando usaba su instinto asesino. Issei y Yoruka se inscribieron al club de ocultismo para matar el tiempo

 _ **TOC TOC**_

\- Adelante – Dijo la pelirroja para que las morenas y el castaño entraran viendo a una persona sentada en el sofá que los 4 chicos que acababan de llegar reconocían, si no se equivocaban ella fue la rival de Medaka para el puesto de presidente del consejo estudiantil de la Academia Kuou, Souna Shitori

Ella es una estudiante hermosa y delgada, tiene un aspecto frío y estricto a su alrededor. Ella es tan hermosa que no parece japonesa

\- Hola, querido – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa para que este se acercara a ella y le bese la frente

\- Perdona la tardanza pero no dejaban a Yoruka en paz – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Así que él es tu prometido? – Pregunto la morena de lentes – (Aun no creo que este chico sea el [Divino Destructor Shiva] pero siento como mi cuerpo se estremece por estar cerca de él) – pensaba sudando levemente

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto Raynare

\- Oh, ¿Así que no le ha mencionado nada a Hyodou, Toujou-san, Amano-san y Kirihime-san? Rias-senpai – Dijo un joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises. Lleva el uniforme de chico de la Kuoh Academia, aunque sin la chaqueta y las mangas están cerradas

\- Saji, no puden saber nada por qué se supone que no pueden ponerse en contacto en tiempos normales. Además no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Amano-san, Toujou-san, Kirihime-san y Hyodou-kun se convirtieron en demonios, sólo responde a como se supone que es – Dijo Sona en voz baja reprendiendo al rubio

\- Ahora entiendo el aura que percibí cuando llegabamos al club – Dijo el castaño – Como sé que tienes otra presencia en tu interior – sorprendiendo a la invitada de Rias

\- ¿C-Como sabes eso? – Pregunto Sona sorprendida

\- Después de cierto asunto puedo saber si hay un dragón cerca puesto que tengo deseos de matar a alguien a golpes - Respondió Issei - Y este idiota es al único que quiero pulverizar con mis puños - señalando con el pulgar al rubio

\- El nombre Souna Shitori es solo una tapadera, su verdadero nombre es Sona Sitri-sama. Que es un demonio de clase alta y próxima heredera de la casa Sitri – Explico Akeno

\- La casa Sitri es uno de los 72 pilares que sobrevivieron a La Gran Guerra, al igual que la casa Gremory y la casa Fénix. Esta escuela está efectivamente controlada por la casa Gremory, pero durante el día, la casa Sitri es quién la controla. El horario de estar a cargo se divide entre el día y la noche – Explico Rias

\- Ustedes están recibiendo una vida escolar pacifica porque Sona-sama y nosotros, los demonios sirvientes de Sitri, trabajamos de día. No sería malo para ti recordar eso ¿Sabes? Por cierto, mi nombre es Genshirou Saji, estoy en segundo año y soy un [Peón] – Comento arrogantemente el rubio molestando demasiado a Kuroka y Raynare que ya habian imbuido [Haki] en una de sus piernas para golpearlo con brutalidad - ¿Me pregunto que vio en tu Kurokami-kaichou y Toujou-san como para estar a tu lado? – Pregunto el chico mientras el castaño lo veía como un depredador - ¿A qué viene ese rostro?...¿Quieres venir por mí? Incluso si me veo así, yo soy un [Peón] que consumió 4 piezas de [Peones]. Si bien me convertí en demonio hace poco, no voy a perder contra alguien como Hyo…-

Pero no termino la frase porque Issei tenía un agarre en la cara para levantarlo mientras le apretaba la quijada con fuerza

\- ¡Imbécil! – Dijo el castaño enojado - ¡Me estas cansando! – para aventarlo al suelo como trapo viejo

\- ¡Hijo de…! – Exclamaba el identificado como Saji

\- Saji, ya basta – Reprendió la identificada como Sona Sitri

\- ¡Pe-Pero Sona-sama…! - Dijo el mencionado nervioso

\- La razón por la que vine aquí fue para presentar nuestros nuevos siervos, siendo demonios de [Clase Alta] que tienen esta escuela como base. En otras palabras, es una reunión para presentarte a ti a los siervos de Rias, Hyodo-kun, Kuroka-san, Raynare-san y Yoruka-san. Si eres mi siervo, no me hagas pasar una vergüenza. Además…- Explicaba la morena de lentes para mirar al castaño - Saji, no podrías ganar contra Hyodou-kun en estos momentos. Él es el único que derrotó al tercer hijo de la casa de Fénix y es el … - mirando al chico por lo que este retiro lo que parecía ser un parche en la mano – 2° comandante del [Escuadrón Fenrir], el [Divino Destructor Shiva] –

\- ¡¿ÉL ES EL TEMIDO COMANDANTE DE [FENRIR] QUE MATO A UN MILLAR DE DEMONIOS A MANO LIMPIA Y SE ENFRENTO A LOS [CARDE] DE [GRIGORY]?! – Pregunto la [Reina] Sitri

\- ¡¿Éste es el hombre que derrotó al Phenex?!... Qué éste tipo haya vencido a Raiser…. Pensé que fue Kiba o Himejima-senpai quién rescató a Rias-senpai…. – Comento el chico escéptico

\- Saji… - Inquirio Sona

\- Eh… ¡S-sí! Por favor llévese bien conmigo – Dijo el [Peón] Sitri inclinando la cabeza a regañadientes

\- Sí. Vamos a llevarnos bien-nya – Dijo Kuroka

\- Si se trata de Kuroka-san y Raynare-san, ¡Entonces estoy muy feliz! – Dijo el rubio alegremente tomando las manos de una de las esposas del castaño por lo que este hizo que la soltara para apretar un mano

\- Saji-kun…espero que nos llevemos bien pero te mataré si le pones un dedo a Kuroka o Raynare – Dijo el castaño con un tono neutro para que el rubio Sitri sonriera falsamente para apretar las manos

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a llevarnos bien, Hyodou-kun! ¿Quieres a ese par de hermosas morenas sólo para ti? ¡Realmente eres un sádico! Hombre, me gustaría que un castigo divino cayese sobre ti. ¡Deseo que mueras por un rayo mientras vas de camino a casa! – Dijo el chico sarcásticamente mientras trataba de apretar las manos del castaño notando como sus huesos y músculos eran realmente duros por lo que se lastimo las manos

\- Debes pasar un momento difícil – Dijo Rias suspirando

\- Tú también – Dijo Sona también suspirando

\- Chi. Los miembros del equipo Sitri somos más fuertes que los miembros de su Club – Dijo el rubio

\- Te recomiendo que no me fastidies pro que si no Sitri-senpai deberá buscar otro [Peón] con más cerebro – Amenazo el castaño

\- Me encanta esta escuela, es por eso que no voy a perdonar a los que arruinan la vida pacífica de esta escuela. Ya sean humanos o demonios. Eso se aplica a ustedes, la gente de aquí, y también a Rias – Dijo la morena para que el castaño le apunte con un dedo en la frente sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿Quieres morir? – Pregunto el castaño fríamente mientras que los siervos Sitri estaban en shock al ver como de un momento a otro apareció el castaño mientras que la morena se congelo – Te diré esto, a mí no me gustan que me amenacen…además es innecesario puesto que no dejare que nadie arruine la vida estudiantil de Yoruka, Kuroka, Raynare y Medaka-chan – bajando su dedo para molestar a la morena puesto que le recordaba con quien perdió el cargo que tanto quería

\- Creo que esto es suficiente para la introducción de los nuevos, van a disculparnos ahora mismo pero tenemos cosas que hacer como hay un documento que quiero terminar durante la hora del almuerzo -

\- Sona Sitri-sama, espero que cuide de Raynare y Kuroka a partir de ahora como de Yoruka y de mi – Dijo el castaño bajando la cabeza hacia la heredera de clan Sitri

\- Por favor cuide de nosotras – Dijeron la caída y la nekomata

\- Sí, vamos a llevarnos bien – Dijo la morena

\- ¿Pense que dirías algo sobre que Kuroka es mi sierva? – Pregunto Rias

\- Sé que no eres estúpida Rias y ya se comunicó a la sociedad demoniaca que ella ha obtenido su amnistía como es parte del clan Gremory – Respondió Sona para irse pero vio como sus siervos veían con odio al castaño

\- Es mejor que no lo vean así o terminaran peor que Raiser – Advirtió la pelirroja

\- ¿Por qué lo dice, senpai? – Dijo una castaña de coletas con calcetas verdad a rayas – Simplemente es un humano, aunque sea un comandante de [Fenrir] no podría contra nosotros – puesto que sentían como su aura era de un humano normal pero despedía un gran poder

\- Se equivocan, Hyodo-kun es también el portador de la [Boosted Gear] – Dijo la morena

\- ¡¿La [Sacred Gear] que se dice que contiene a uno de los dos [Dragones Celestiales]?! – Exclamo una peli blanca de ojos azules sorprendida asombrado a los demás siervos Sitri

\- Sería bueno que vieran a Ise-kun en acción esta noche – Sugirió Akeno porque aunque no les demostraba, le molestaba que los Sitri subestimaran a su futuro esposo siendo que sabía de su poder

\- Interesante, acepto – Dijo la morena

\- Más tarde ese día –

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí? – Pregunto Issei

\- Venimos a cazar a un demonio callejero – Respondió Akeno

\- ¿Demonio Callejero? -

\- Originalmente era un siervo de los demonios – Le respondió Kiba

\- ¿Cómo nosotros? – Respondió Rayanre

\- Si, pero traiciono a su amo, y ahora mata y vive como quiere -

\- Eso son los demonios callejeros -

\- Se nos ha informado que hay un demonio callejero que atrae a humanos aqui para comérselos – Decía Akeno

\- ¿Comer? -

\- Y emitir un juicio sobre él es nuestra tarea esta noche -

\- Ya veo -

\- Sin su amo, puede usar sus poderes demoniacos sin límites – Dijo Yuuto

\- Apesta a viseras y sangre podridas, cálculo que su última comida fue hace 2 días – Dijo Issei

\- Vaya, tienes un buen sentido del olfato. Estén atentos – Dijo Rias

\- Gracias –

\- Raynare -

\- ¿Si? Buchou

\- ¿Entiendes como es el ajedrez? –

\- Si –

\- Recuerdas lo que te dije –

\- Si –

\- Bueno te terminare de explicar. Como ama, yo soy el [Rey]. Y la [Reina], los [Caballeros], las [Torres], los [Alfiles] y los [Peones] son mis siervos. Un demonio reencarnado puede obtener poderes especiales dependiendo su pieza

\- ¿Poderes especiales? -

\- Nosotros las llamamos [Evil Piece] (Piezas del mal) –

\- Sal de una vez- Dijo el castaño al sentir un fuerte hedor a sangre podrida

En la escena aparece una mujer en toples, el castaño se le queda viendo mientras se truena los nudillos

\- Huelo un mal olor… Pero también algo delicioso. ¿Sera algo dulce o algo amargo -

\- Que tenemos aquí, a un delicioso humano…no, tu despides un aura diferente – Dijo el monstruo mientras miraba con algo de miedo a Issei, mientras este no se inmutaba

\- Demonio callejero, Vize. Has abandonado a tu amo y has causado mucho alboroto con tus poderes. Tus pecados te llevaran a una muerte segura. En nombre del Clan Gremory… ¡Te destruiré! – Decía Rias firmemente

\- ¡Pero que mocosa más insolente! ¿No quieres que te pinte el cuerpo con ese color rojo de cabello que tienes? – Dijo la identificada como Vize mientras se empieza a masajear los senos

\- Es la frase desesperada de una basura, ¿no? – Dijo la pelirroja

En ese momento se puede ver como su cuerpo es un minotauro y cola de serpiente, como cabeza esta la parte superior del cuerpo de Vize

\- Veo que no te asustas – Dijo el rubio

\- No me tomes como un novato solo por ser nuevo, he enfrentado a un Kyuubi no Kitsune hace años y he matado a varios demonios – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Es por eso que emanas un instinto asesino tan intenso? – Pregunto Kiba

Los pezones de Vize endurecen apareciendo círculos mágicos mientras ríe como loca y apunta a Issei para que este le siga mirando y Rias lo cubre

\- No bajes la guardia Ray…¡Yuuto!

\- Si –

Yuto desaparece mientras Issei lo sigue con su mirada

\- Es tan rápido que no lo veras. La posición de Yuuto es el [Caballero], su especialidad es la velocidad y su arma es la espada – Explico la Gremory

\- Le corto un brazo – Dijo Issei

\- GHAA – decía el demonio

En ese momento Koneko se pone enfrente de ella

\- Koneko-san…- Dijo la caída viendo como el enemigo abre una boca de su pecho y devora a Koneko para sorpresa de Raynare pero esta abre las fauces

\- No te preocupes…La posición de Koneko es la [Torre], su especialidad es simple. Se puede defender de cualquier ataque, sin siquiera pestañar -

\- Vuela -

\- Akeno -

\- Ara-Ara, ¿Qué debería hacer? -

Va caminando a donde esta Vize. De pronto una mano se mueve y ataca a Rias

 _ **¡SHYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOH!**_

En ese momento nota como Issei mueve sus manos de forma elegante pero rápidamente formando una red que corta en miles de pedazos a la manos que queria atacar a la pelirroja haciéndola puré.

- _ **¡[Nanto Suicho Ken: Seiki Moha]!**_ (Puño del ave acuática de la estrella del norte: Red del golpe despiadado) – Exclamo el castaño

Los Gremory como los Sitri estaban sorprendidos de ver como con las manos corto una mano el brazo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo

\- ¡¿También conoce el [Nanto Seiken]?! – Exclamo la heredera Sitri asombrada

\- ¿Que es el [Nanto Seiken]? Sona-sama - Pregunto su [Torre] Tsubasa Yura

\- El Nanto Seiken (El Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Sur) es un estilo se centra generalmente en maniobras deslumbrantes que usan energía para cortar y perforar a sus enemigos. Muchos de sus ataques son tan rápidos que el enemigo no se da cuenta que ha muerto hasta que cae en pedazos - Respondió la mencionada sorprendiendo como asustando a sus siervos puesto que el castaño era realmente peligroso. Nimura se dio cuenta de su error a tiempo puesto que tener una lucha contra él seria una locura y jamas volvería a subestimarlo así como los demás pensaron que tienen suerte de estar aun vivos

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Rias – Dijo el castaño

\- S-Si, gracias por ayudarme – Dijo la mencionada sonrojada

\- Eres una de mis amadas, no dejare que nada te pase – Dijo Issei sonrojando a su prometida que sonrió hermosamente

\- Aquellos que se atrevan a tocar a Buchou. Deben de ser castigados, ¿no? - Dijo Akeno mientras pone una mirada fría y sin emociones

\- Ella es la [Reina]. Tiene el mejor poder de las piezas. Es mi imbatible vice-presidenta –Explicaba la herdera Gremory para que en ese momento Akeno creaba rayos en sus manos

\- Ara-Ara todavía tienes ganas. Entonces ¿Qué tal esto? -

\- Su especialidad son los poderes mágicos, además de eso…-

Caen rayos en ella mientras Akeno se relamía

\- Ara-Ara, todavía sigues con ganas -

\- Es una sudista suprema – Decía Rias

\- ¿Me pregunto cuanto puedes aguantar? - Pregunto Akeno que ríe alegremente

\- Se está riendo… - Decía el castaño mientras la mira con un leve sonrojo al contrario de Kuroka, Yoruka y Raynare que estaban nerviosas para hacer una nota mental…

(Jamás hacerla enojar)

\- Akeno, ya es suficiente – Dijo Rias

\- ¿Ya debe acabarlo? - Se voltea sonrojada y con una sonrisa - Es una lástima, ¿no? – poniendo una mano en su mejilla derecha pero observa como el castaño la mira fijamente con un leve rubor en sus pómulos - Ara-Ara ¿Qué pasa cariño? –

\- Como puedo explicarlo…tu sadismo es muy atractivo y tu rostro cuando terminas de torturar al enemigo…es muy lindo – Dijo Issei mientras miraba a otro lado poniendo su mano derecha en su cuello aun con el sonrojo

Al oír eso Akeno desvía la mirada tímidamente mientras tenía un fuerte sonrojo

\- G-Gracias, es la p-primera vez que me dicen algo tan lindo – Contesto la morena tímidamente abrazaba a su prometido enterrando su rostro en el pecho del chico poniendo celosa a Rias pero este le dijo con la mirada que la mimarla en casa por lo que se le paso el coraje para ver al demonio

\- ¿Algunas últimas palabras? – Pregunto la pelirroja a modo de piedad

\- Pe…rra – Decia Vize

\- ¿Esas son? Entonces…Jaque mate – Dijo Rias

\- Rias, ¿lo eliminas tu o lo hago yo? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Hazlo tú, por eso Sona y sus siervos están aquí…para ver el poder del legendario [Hokuto Shinken] en acción – Respondió la pelirroja contenta porque al fin callaría la boca de esos irrespetuosos

\- Shirone – Dijo Issei

\- ¿Si?, Nii-sama –

\- Cuando te diga lanza a esa cosa hacia mí –

\- De acuerdo…..- Dijo la peli blanca algo confundida para que lance al monstruo contra su cuñado

 _ **¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Issei incrementa los músculos mientras se rompe su camisa para que se caiga el chaleco sorprendiendo a todos al ver como emanaba una energía color azul hielo y se pone en posición de pelea

\- HA… - Exhalo el castaño

 _ **¡ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!**_

Issei empezaba a golpear rápidamente en todo el cuerpo del monstruo, más rápido que Yuuto, con sus dedos

\- _**ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…ATAAAH**_ …. – Terminaba de exclamar el castaño mientras cae el monstruo al suelo - _**[Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken]**_ (Los cien golpes destructores de la estrella del norte) – Decía Issei para que el demonio se pusiera de pie

\- ¡Ja!, tus golpes se sintieron como piquetes de un mosquito –

Al oír al demonio, Issei le da la espalda como si la ignorara

\- _**[Tu ya estas muerta]**_ –

\- ¿Qué? –

En ese momento de su cabeza se ven rayos rojos que atraviesan su cuerpo mientras se infla como su tronco.

\- ¡Debes ser una bro…! -

Su cuello se dobla para que le explote la cabeza y después el cuerpo, desapareciendo. Los chicos del club reaccionaron diferentes;

Koneko y Yoruka se taparon la boca con ganas de vomitar

Yuuto se quedó impresionado como horrorizado al igual que los Sitri

Akeno se relamía mientras miraba a su futuro esposo con lujuria total además su cuerpo se estremecía por el terror.

Por último Rias estaba en shock por ver el poder de su prometido, no esperaba que el [Hokuto Shinken] fuera tan despiadado y cruel. Era peor que el sadismo de su [Reina] pero sentía que era afortunada al ser una de las mujeres que ama y no su enemiga

\- Bien, ¿qué les pareció? – Dijo Issei tranquilamente

\- Increible…- Dijeron todos

\- Es cruel pero poderoso y magistral – Dijo Momo y los demás Sitris

\- En verdad es un arte marcial peligroso, me alegro que Nii-sama sea el único que lo pueda usar – Dijo Koneko con algo de asco por lo de hace un momento pero revelando una leve sonrisa

\- Issei-kun… ¡fue asombroso! – Decía Akeno que se abrazó del brazo del castaño mientras recorría con sus dedos índice y medio en los brazos de Issei - Ara-Ara que músculos tan duros y firmes tienes ufufufu – comento sensualmente

\- Ahora entiendo porque el [Hokuto Shinken] es tan temido como venerado y respetado por las 3 facciones – Decía Sona con asombro y terror

El castaño paso entre ellos para detenerse en la salida mientras le da la espalda a la amiga/rival de Rias…

\- Esto les pasara a ustedes si me hacen enojar…Saji, Sitri-senpai y sus siervos…nos vemos en casa Kuro, Ray, Shirone, Rias y Akeno – Sentencio el [Sekiryuutei] seriamente para desaparecer junto con Yoruka que había estado de espectadora para que los amenazados solo apretaran los dientes ya que si dicen algo como lo que dijo antes el rubio o la castaña de coletas y mallas de rayas…puede matarlos en un segundo.

Sona Sitri veía que Issei Hyodo es alguien que no se deja amedrentar por nadie y que aplasta a todo aquel que considere una amenaza. A pesar de eso, al ver su poder se le quitaron las ganas de matarlo pero lo quería en su sequito para estar en iguales condiciones con sus futuros rivales

\- Más tarde ese día –

\- ¿[Proyecto Espada Sagrada]? – Pregunto Medaka para que Rias asintiera ante las palabras de la nueva matriarca Hyodo

\- Sí. Yuuto es una sobreviviente de ese proyecto – Respondió la pelirroja mientras que el castaño ve como la morena de gafas estaba pensativa

\- ¿Qué pasa? Robin – Pregunto el castaño

\- Si no mal recuerdo hace varios años el [Vaticano] contacto a [Fenrir] para que el 8° pelotón colaborara en un proyecto que tuvo como objetivo hacer que las personas normales pudieran usar la espada sagrada Excalibur – Dijo la mencionada para sacar una Tablet donde empezó a buscar

\- Yo había oído de algo así – Dijo la caída – Si no me equivoco un sacerdote estaba al frente de ese proyecto pero no recuerdo el nombre -

\- [Espadas sagradas]…son las últimas armas contra los demonios. Si nosotros, los demonios, tocamos la espada sagrada, entonces vamos a quemarnos a nosotros mismos. Si nos cortamos con ella, entonces seremos eliminados sin dejar rastro. Podría decirse que es el arma definitiva para los que creen en Dios y ven a los demonios como el enemigo – Explico Rias - A pesar de que hay numerosas espadas sagradas procedentes de todo el mundo, sigo pensando que la más famosa sería [Excalibur]. Incluso en Japón, se habla de ella en muchos libros. Es un arma sagrada que se crea a través de la magia y la alquimia de los que llegan al territorio de Dios. Pero las espadas sagradas pueden elegir sus usuarios. He oído que sólo una persona en una década o así puede ser elegida como portador –

\- Estas en lo correcto, lo que quiera este proyecto era crear portadores artificiales para aumentar los números de sus fuerzas sin esperar tanto tiempo – Explico la 8° comandante de [Fenrir]

\- Kiba-san es un poseedor de una [Sacred Gear] que puede crear espadas demoniacas, ¿No? Así que ¿No hay un [Sacred] Gear que puede crear espadas sagradas en su lugar? – Pregunto Yoruka

\- No es como si no los hubiera. Pero si se compara con las espadas sagradas que ya existen, que son un poco escasas... Por supuesto, no estoy diciendo que sea débil. Entre ellos hay un utensilio sagrado incluido en los [Lungonis], al igual que la [Boosted Gear]. El más famoso es el [Sacred Gear] que fue ejercido por la persona que mató a Jesucristo, el [True Lungonis]. También se dice que el nombre [Lungonis] se deriva de ella – Respondió la heredera Gremory - Dejándolo claro, a estas alturas no hay un [Sacred Gear] Santo que pueda competir con Excalibur, Durandal, Kusanagi o Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, porque estas espadas sagradas son demasiado poderosas. Es lo mismo con las espadas demoniacas. Yuuto recibió tratamiento artificial para adaptarse a una espada sagrada en particular, [Excalibur] -

\- ¿Así que Kiba es capaz de utilizar las espadas sagradas? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Yuuto no pudo adaptarse a la espada sagrada. No sólo Yuuto, pero parece que todos los que recibieron un tratamiento similar al de Yuuto tampoco pudieron…- Decía Rias – Por eso supongo que contactaron a [Fenrir] puesto que su tecnología y conocimiento es codiciado por todos los seres vivos pensantes –

\- Si no me equivoco Lydia-senpai rechazo hace años el proyecto como lo hizo Oyaji a pesar de las insistencias de la santa sede – Explico Robin

\- ¿Lydia-sama? – Pregunto Rias

\- Ella era la original [Minerva] de [Fenrir] como una de los comandantes más fuertes junto con Seth-sama – Explico Nami que como Hancock se había mantenido a raya de la conversación

\- ¡¿La Okaa-san y el Otou-san de Ise fueron de [Fenrir]?! – Exclamaron las que no sabían esta información

\- Por supuesto…¿de dónde creen que Ise saco su talento natural en combate e inteligencia militar? – Pregunto [Hebihime] como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- Tiene razón, me sorprendió saber que Ise tiene un linaje relacionado con [Fenrir] – Dijo Rias para retomar el tema - La gente de la Iglesia decidieron ver a los que no pudieron adaptarse a las espadas sagradas como productos defectuosos y se deshicieron de ellos – comento con molestia en su mirada

\- La mayoría de la gente del experimento murieron incluyendo a Yuuto. Sólo porque no pudieron adaptarse a las espadas sagradas...ellos, la gente de la Iglesia, nos llaman a nosotros los demonios, existencia del mal, pero creo que las malas intenciones de los seres humanos son el mayor mal en este mundo – Dijo la pelirroja con gran tristeza

\- Compadécete de ellos, Rias-chan – Dijo Han-san – Compadécete de aquellos que no comprenden ni valoran la vida y juegan a ser dioses en la tierra, creyendo que por ser parte de la religión son inmunes a pagar por sus pecados por lo que son segados por sus ambiciones –

\- [Hebihime]-sama…- Dijo la pelirroja al oír ese pensamiento tan profundo

\- Los seres humanos no somos perfectos podemos ser tan buenos como un dios pero tan crueles como el peor los demonios, sin ofender – Dijo Yoruka

\- No te preocupes – Dijo la pelirroja entiendendo el punto de ambas morenas - Cuando Yuuto reencarnó en un demonio, ese chico juró su venganza, incluso cuando estaba en una situación crítica. Debido a su talento, él estuvo siendo entrenado para las espadas sagradas desde que nació, yo quería hacer uso de sus talentos como un demonio. El talento de Yuuto en el uso de espadas sería un desperdicio usarlo sólo para las [Espadas sagradas]. Pero ese muchacho no podía olvidarse de ello. Las [Espadas Sagradas]. Los que estaban involucrados con las [Espadas Sagradas]. Y la gente de la Iglesia...La razón por la que detesta a los sacerdotes. La razón por la que está obsesionado con la información de las [Espadas Sagradas]. Todavía no podía olvidarse de ellos. No, ellos jugaron con su vida y lo mataron luego, no es raro para él guardar rencor. De todos modos me limitaré a velar por él, por ahora. En este momento su cabeza está llena de los sentimientos que tiene hacia las espadas sagradas. Pero espero que vuelva a su estado habitual –

\- Y ese es tu error – Dijo Medaka que tomaba el té - ¿Tú crees que todo se arregla con el tiempo o esperando las cosas? – pregunto claramente molesta

\- Kurokami-san este…- Dijo la pelirroja molesta para ser interrumpida

\- ¿No es asunto mío?...por supuesto que no lo es y no me puede importar menos – Dijo la peli morada simplonamente – Pero me molesta la gente como tú, que piensa de que todo se arregla por arte de magia -

\- Es verdad, desde ese instante estas reflejando tu inmadurez como demuestras que eres una niña caprichosa, dos de las cosas que detesto en una persona – Dijo el castaño dándole un golpe duro a la pelirroja por lo que se preocupó ya que tenía corregir ese aspecto de su personalidad... y para añadirle más cosas... lo veía como un riesgo de que Issei se aleje de su lado

\- Te diré una frase que hace tiempo Lydia-sama me dijo – Comento la 5a comandante – _"Dale a un hombre un pescado y comerá por un día. Enséñale a un hombre a pescar y comerá toda su vida"_ -

\- Lo salvaste, ¿sí?…pero solo prorrogaste su muerte. Si quieres que aun siga viviendo debiste enseñarle que hay algo más allá de su obsesión – Explico [Neo Minerva] abriéndole los ojos a la pelirroja que apretó sus puños viendo como le había hecho un gran daño a su [Caballero], no solo era a él sino también a su [Reina] y a su [Torre], ahora comprendía un poco a sus padres cuando se negaron a que viniera a Japón y viviera sola…no la consideraban lo suficientemente madura y seguía cayendo en el mismo error. Ademas de darle mas razón a Medaka de que sabe como es ella y verse inferior a su kouhai

\- Todo empezó con esta foto – Dijo el castaño tratando de cambiar el ambiente al pasarle la imagen a la pelirroja

\- Issei. ¿Conoces alguien relacionado con la Iglesia? – Pregunto Rias seriamente

\- No hay nadie entre mis parientes – Dijo el castaño puesto que su padre era huérfano y [Shirohige] lo arropo bajo su ala mientras que su madre era escocesa y era descendiente del [Jisei] por lo que no tenían afiliación a la religión católica - Excepto cuando era muy pequeño, parece que había un niño que era cristiano y vivía en el barrio como íbamos juntos a la escuela y a un dojo donde entrenábamos karate –

\- Si lo recuerdo, por cierto no es Shidou-kun era Shidou-san, era una niña que vestía como niño – Dijo Medaka

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto el castaño que siempre pensó que su amigo era un chico como él – Ahora que lo pienso siempre hubo señales pero nunca las vi como que era muy apegada a mi…supongo que era la emoción de no ser el único chico del grupo que me hizo pasar eso por alto -

\- Por lo tanto, hay una cerca de ti... No, había una espada sagrada en esta zona hace 12 años. Es aterrador – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿Y ésta es realmente una [Espada Sagrada]? – Pregunto Raynare

\- Sí, es una de las [Espadas Sagradas]. No es tan poderosa como la legendaria espada sagrada que he mencionado antes, pero es una real. Entonces debería decir que este hombre es el portador de la espada sagrada... Ahora lo entiendo. Me enteré de que mi predecesor, que era el encargado de este área se desvaneció, pero tendría sentido si esa fue la razón. Pero si mal no recuerdo... – Decía Rias para sí misma – Bueno creo que lo dejaremos hasta aquí –

\- Estoy de acuerdo, ire a…- Dijo el castaño para ser interrumpido

\- Es el turno de Ray-chan y mío de hacer la cena – Dijo Akeno

\- Si, vamos Akeno-nee – Dijo la mencionada para que ambas caídas fueran a la cocina

\- Parece que tienes una misión, Ise – Dijo Nami para entregarle el documento que imprimió desde una impresora por vía [Bluetooth] y darse al chico que sonrió

\- Esto es bastante conveniente – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿De qué habla, Ise-sama? – Pregunto Ravel curiosa

\- Veras…- Respondió el castaño para susurrarle al oído provocando la curiosidad de Rias

\- Más tarde ese día –

El castaño estaba en la cocina bebido un vaso de agua mientras que se sentó en el sillón de la sala

[Hey compañero. Perdona que te moleste]

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ddraig? – Pregunto el castaño

[Tenemos que hablar de un tema importante]

\- De acuerdo, soy todo oídos –

[Pero antes de tomar el tema de lleno quiero preguntarte… ¿porque no te conviertes en demonio?] Pregunto el dragón [Eres fuerte, sí, pero en tu forma actual llegara el día en que llegues a tu limite]

\- Por eso mismo, quiero ver hasta donde quiero llegar como humano, después de eso contactare a Serafall Leviatán o le pediré las piezas que tiene Rias y me convertiré en demonio – Respondió el castaño

[Una buena opción son los Gremory y sus esclavos son seres con un gran afecto, extraordinario entre los demonios. Tu prometida y amigos son iguales también. Sobre todo el amor que Rias Gremory tiene hacia ti, es profundo... Parece que ella te ama profundamente]

\- Lo se, yo igual la amo como amo a las demás – Respondió el castaño

[Kukuku. Tú probablemente estás en la edad en que debes experimentar esas cosas. Debes experimentar ese tipo de cosas tan pronto como sea posible. No sabemos cuándo puede el blanco aparecer frente a ti]

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

[... [Hakuryuukou], Dragón Efímero] Explico el dragón [Tú sabes que hubo una gran guerra entre las tres facciones, los ángeles, los ángeles caídos y los demonios hace mucho tiempo, ¿no?]

\- Si – Explico el castaño recordando lo que tuvo que estudiar con [Balalaika] y con [Shirohige]

[En ese tiempo, otros poderes apoyaron a algún bando. Hadas, espíritus, monstruos europeos, Youkai asiáticos y los humanos. Pero los dragones fueron los únicos seres que no se aliaron con ninguna facción.]

\- ¿Por qué fue eso? -

[Hmmm me pregunto. No sé la verdadera razón. Sin embargo, los dragones son seres que están hechos de una masa de poder y todos ellos actúan libre y egoístamente. Había dragones que se convirtieron en demonios, o los que se pusieron del lado de Dios. Pero la mayoría de ellos no se preocuparon por la guerra y vivieron libremente.]

[Sin embargo, durante la gran guerra entre los tres bandos, había dos dragones tontos que comenzaron una pelea. Los dos estaban en la cima de los dragones y tenían un poder que rivalizaba con el de Dios y los Maou. Ellos comenzaron a luchar entre sí, mientras derribaban a los miembros de las tres potencias. Para las tres potencias, no había nada más molesto que estos dos dragones. Las tres potencias estaban teniendo una guerra seria para tomar el control de este mundo, y los dos dragones molestaban el campo de batalla sin ningún cuidado]

\- ¿Por qué los dos combatieron tanto? – Pregunto el castaño curioso

[No lo sé. Es como si no les interesaba nada. Los dos dragones probablemente no pueden recordar la razón por la que empezaron a pelear. Y por primera vez, los líderes de los tres bandos se aliaron. _"¡Hay que deshacerse de los dos dragones, o de lo contrario, la guerra no terminará nunca!"_ ]

\- Eran unos completos idiotas, esos dos dragones – Comento el castaño

[Los dos dragones al ver su lucha interrumpida enloquecieron al punto de que perdieron la cabeza y trataron de comerse a Dios, a los Maou y a los líderes de los ángeles caídos. Bueno, eso fue un error, supongo] Seguía relatando el Sekiryuutei [Al final, los dos dragones se destruyeron en pedazos y sus espíritus fueron sellados dentro de cuerpos humanos como [Sacred Gear]. Los dos dragones que fueron sellados dentro de los humanos que se utilizan como recipientes, se encontraron el uno al otro y se enfrentaron entre sí en innumerables ocasiones. Cada vez uno de ellos ganaba y el otro moría. A veces, uno de ellos ya estaba muerto antes que el otro viniera y luchara contra él, pero la mayoría de las veces que lo hicieron. Si el recipiente humano muere, los dragones dejan de funcionar por un tiempo. Así que sus espíritus en este mundo y los humanos con poderes de dragón nacían. Este ciclo se ha repetido infinidad de veces durante muchos años]

\- Y supongo al no equivocarme que esos dos son el blanco y tú -

[Sí, eso es correcto. Esta vez fuiste tú quien se convirtió en mi recipiente. En todos estos años, esta es la primera vez que tengo a un portador que es sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] es por eso que estoy deseando que llegue. Me pregunto ¿Qué va a pasar esta vez?]

\- Buena pregunta– Dijo el castaño - ¿Por cierto el Dragón Efímero es fuerte? -

[Él es fuerte. Para empezar, teníamos poderes que podríamos incluso dominar a Dios y a los Maou. Es sólo que tenemos una maldición puesta en nosotros, fue cuando nos convertimos en [Reliquias Sacras]. Estamos en una situación difícil para liberar a nuestros poderes plenamente. Aun así, cuando te acostumbres a él, demonios de clase alta y ángeles de alto rango no serán nada en contra nuestra.]

\- Por ahora mi objetivo es mejorar y preservar la ley del [Hokuto] como proteger a mi familia – Dijo el castaño

[Es la primera vez que oigo algo así, eres único compañero] Comento el dragón [Si te encuentras con el blanco… ¿Qué harás?]

\- Depende, si quiere lastimar a mi familia, lo matare sin piedad pero si quiere una lucha a muerte, yo no soy nadie para negarle eso – Comento el castaño

[Como dije eres único] Dijo Ddraig divertido [¿Cuándo les dirás que has visto la [Shichousei] (Estrella Anunciadora de la Muerte)?]

\- No lo sé Ddraig, no tengo el valor – Dijo el castaño mientras mira al techo con una mirada de aflicción puesto que no le gustaba guardarles secretos a las chicas

\- Al día siguiente – Edificio del Club de Ocultismo -

Para dispersar a los poderes de dragón. Esto quiere decir anularlo, para que un demonio de alto nivel pueda sacar el poder. Hay un par de métodos para hacer esto, pero el más fácil y preciso es sacarlo directamente de la persona en cuestión. Los únicos demonios de alto nivel que pueden hacer eso son Akeno, Rias y Kuroka

Hoy es el día en que al castaño le dispersan el poder de dragón y ahora está en una habitación en el segundo piso del edificio de la vieja escuela, que es utilizado por [Reina] Gremory. Lo que solía ser un salón de clases, pero ahora hay tatami (suelo al estilo japonés) en el suelo y se ve como una habitación tradicional japonesa. Hay símbolos alrededor del cuarto que parecen hechizos y también hay ciertos objetos de invocación en la habitación. Estaba esperando en el centro de la habitación con su torso desnudo el castaño mientras meditaba en posición de loto. También hay un círculo mágico debajo del lugar donde está sentado. Me enteré de que esto era una cosa necesaria para los rituales. La puerta se abrió y alguien entró en la habitación. La persona que apareció fue la 1° prometida del castaño, Akeno Himejima con un gi blanco encima. Se había desatado la coleta de siempre, se veía hermosa antes los ojos del chico que los abrió cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta

\- Ya están los preparativos. Ahora, vamos a comenzar – Dijo la morena con una voz suave y amable - Ara ara. ¿Ha pasado algo? De repente te has quedado callado... ¿Pasa algo con lo que estoy usando? La razón por la que me echo agua sobre mí es por el ritual. ¿Es raro? – pregunto sugerentemente mientras que el castaño la veia detenidamente, el agua hacia que su gi se pegara a su cuerpo exponiendo sus curvas como dejaba ver sus pezones

\- N-No, simplemente te ves hermosa con el pelo desatado – Respondió el castaño levemente sonrojado por lo que la [Reina] Gremory sonrió al oír el cumplido de su amado

\- Vamos a empezar, Ise - Dijo la morena - Por favor deme su brazo izquierdo -

\- Voy a estar a tú cuidado, Akeno -

\- Voy a succionar el poder del dragón directamente desde el dedo de Ise. Así puedo sacar la energía acumulada en tu brazo izquierdo. Si hago esto, el brazo temporalmente, volverá a su estado original -

 _ **CHUP...**_

Haciendo un erótico sonido de agua, Akeno puso el dedo índice en la boca.

El castaño podía sentir resbaladizo pero cálido, y los labios se sienten tan suaves... Además, aspira mi dedo con los sonidos de…

 _ **CHU…CHU…**_

El castaño se sorprendía cada día de la sensualidad y erotismo de su amada prometida, la sensación que percibía era realmente increíble, su cuerpo se estremecía por oleada de placer

 _ **CHUPI…CHUPA…CHURU**_

Mientras me chupaba el dedo, Akeno estaba haciendo sonidos eróticos a propósito. Sabía que ella estaba disfrutando de su reacción

En cuanto al castaño, sólo podía temblar ligeramente, dejando a su cuerpo disfrutar el placer de ser absorbido, el castaño sentía como su poder era absorbido por su amada

 _ **LAMA**_

En ese momento el castaño se crispo debido a que la morena repentinamente lamió su dedo. Ella comenzó a girar alrededor del dedo con la punta de la lengua

Cuando el chico mira a su amada tenía una cara traviesa y parecía que la personalidad sádica de ella se excitaba. Mi dedo, que salió de su boca, tenía un hilo de saliva que le pertenecía. Debía admitir que era erótico. Ella continúo con la mano derecha, a pesar de ser más trabajo, las 3 chicas lo hacían, suponía que no querían compartir este momento tan íntimo más que con el castaño

\- Ara, Ara. Si tienes una reacción así de linda, entonces siento que te tengo que dar más servicios – Dijo la morena con un sonrojo y sus ojos cargados de lujuria

\- Akeno – Dijo el castaño para sostenerla en sus brazos para pegarla a él y besarla mientras que ella estimula la virilidad del castaño

\- Ha… Fufufu… ¿realmente te encendí de esa manera?...me hace feliz – Dijo la morena – Te daré una recompensa – para quitarse el gi revelando su desnudez mientras le retira el short que trae el castaño para revelar su entrepierna por lo que lo envuelve entre sus seños para empezar a estimularlo con un paizuri mientras usa su lengua para rodear la punta como lamerla cuando esta se acerca a su cara

\- Akeno~…guh…se siente muy bien –

\- Relájate y disfruta, cariño –

La mencionada continuo con su trabajo de pechos para aumentar el ritmo viendo como el miembro en su escote creció por lo que lo empezó a meter en su boca mientras lo envuelve en su boca para después succionarlo mientras miraba al castaño con ojos cargados de lujuria mientras que este movía sus caderas aumentando el compás del paizuri mientras que estimulaba la punta con su boca

\- Akeno…Akeno yo…- Decía el castaño

\- Hegalo sagir e mi oca (Déjalo salir en mi boca) – Dijo la morena siguiendo con la felación para que su prometido llegara hasta su garganta donde descargo su esencia que ella bebió mientras ronroneaba al sentirlo fluir por su garganta – Con esto termina el ritual, tus brazos volverán a la normalidad pero…yo….- recostándose sobre el tatami mientras abre las piernas revelando su intimidad que estaba completamente empapada por sus jugos de amor - ¿Qué voy a hacer?...no puedo ir a la academia así – pregunto preocupada pero con un tono erótico

\- Minutos después –

Rias entraba contenta debido a que ahora que había terminado el ritual podían estar solas con el castaño por lo que abrió la puerta para ver como la morena gemia mientras montaba al castaño

\- ¡ISE!...¡AKENO! – Exclamo Rias enojada - ¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?! - exigió saber

\- Ufufu. Estaba extrayendo el poder de dragón – Respondió Akeno despreocupadamente mientras tenía una sonrisa mientras se detuvo

\- ... ¿Es así? Pero no importa cómo se mire – Dijo la pelirroja – ¡Ambos están teniendo sexo! –

\- Estas es también una forma de extraer el aura – Dijo Akeno para mover sus caderas de lado a lado – Kuroka-san no los dijo, ¿se te olvido? -

\- Incluso hay un límite. Ni siquiera yo he hecho este tipo de exorcismo de energía draconita con él – Comento la pelirroja sonrojada

\- ¿No es porque te lo estás tomando con calma? – Pregunto la morena – Ya no somos unas niñas, Rias…esto es normal entre las parejas que se aman, no sé por qué eres tan lenta – bajándose del castaño para encarar a su ama

Rias y Akeno estaban mirándose la una a la otra. De alguna manera se podía sentir la intensidad. Al punto de sacar rayos por lo que cuando la pelirroja quiso jalarle la mejilla fue derribada mientras es sostenida de la cabeza con el brazo súper extendido a sentido contrario

\- Medaka te lo dijo, tengo reflejos condicionados – Dijo el castaño – No vas a poder descargar tus rabietas conmigo – comento casualmente

\- Kuh…- Gruño guturalmente la pelirroja por la impotencia de no poder descargar su ira en la mejilla del chico

\- ¿Son celos? – Pregunto Akeno – Si que eres linda Rias, ufufufu….Ise, parece que estamos siendo más unidos –

\- Te daré la razón – Dijo el castaño para tomar a la pelirroja en sus brazos que se trataba de soltar

\- ¡S-Suéltame Ise! – Exigió la pelirroja que se retorcía con el propósito de liberarse de los brazos del chico — ¡¿Para qué me quieres si te estas divirtiendo con la Akeno-oneesama que tanto admiras?! – Sintió como el castaño como beso su cuello…su punto débil – No…Ise…estoy enojada contigo...- decía jadeando

\- ¿Y por qué estas enojada? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Porque le pones mucha atención a Akeno y a las demás mientras que yo…yo solo estoy haciendo cosas que te alejan de mi lado….tengo tanto miedo que me dejes… porque parezco una chiquilla llorona – Dijo la pelirroja para que el chico la abrace por detrás mientras está sentada en su regazo

\- Te lo deje claro cuando te pedí matrimonio y tu sabias de mi estado civil – Dijo el castaño – No te presionare puesto que para ti como para Medaka y las demás e incluso para Akeno…- haciéndole con el gesto para que se acerque y se siente en el regazo del castaño para que con un brazo rodee su cintura – Es difícil estar en un harem…sus corazones no están listos y seria mucho para mi pedirles que se acostumbraran de la noche a la mañana…solo te pido tiempo y paciencia, te prometo que no te hare aun lado, Rias…ni a ti Akeno pero….-

\- ¿Pero? – Dijeron ambas Onee-sama

\- Si les molesta algo, díganlo…y si estamos en un sitio público, vamos a un lugar privado y lo hablamos – Respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a ambas chicas – Amores mio vida…recuerden que tuve que madurar al ser un mercenario desde niño como me enseñaron a tratar a las damas y ser perceptivo puesto que las mujeres a diferencia de los hombres no expresan sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, en especial ustedes, debido a su fachada de señoritas refinadas. Sin embargo, conmigo pueden ser una chicas normales y pueden decirme que les parece y que no. La comunicación es importante en una relación –

\- Entiendo – Dijeron ambas chicas un poco afligidas porque habían estado actuando como niñas que pelean por un juguete

\- Rias…puedes decirme que te molesta sin ninguna restricción – Dijo el castaño

\- No me gusto ver como tienes sexo con Akeno y conmigo no – Confeso la pelirroja

\- Ya veo – Dijo el chico para mirar a Akeno – Vamos a tener un trio –

\- ¡¿EH?! – Exclamo Rias roja mientras la morena reía educadamente

\- Siempre tengo trio con Medaka y Kuroka debido a que ninguna de las dos puede decidirse quienes primero – Explico el castaño – Y ese método hasta ahora me ha funcionado – para desnudarla del torso mientras la besa - Akeno, espero que estés lista –

\- Claro, cariño…o ¿pensaste que con tan poco me iba a llenar? –

En ese momento el castaño beso a la pelirroja besándola mientras al terminaba de desnudar y la morena puso una barrera anti ruido como cerró la puerta además de poner en esta una barrera también para que nadie los interrumpa

\- Horas después –

Akeno e Issei volvían juntos a casa debido a que Rias fue ver a Sona que la llamo mientras que los demás tenían contratos, la morena para su sorpresa estaba libre y el castaño estaba listo para irse a casa por lo que decidieron irse juntos. Akeno estaba aferrada al brazo del chico con una dulce sonrisa

\- Rias se calmó de inmediato e incluso dejo que te corrieras dentro de ella varias veces como llego al orgasmo en esas ocasiones….ufufufu. Eres todo un casanova, cariño – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory

\- Aprendí de [Ares], [Crom Crauch], [Hebihime] y [Balalaika] todo para ser un caballero y un buen amante –

\- Entonces….- Dijo la morena preocupada

\- No, perdí la virginidad con Medaka – Respondió el castaño

\- Ara, ara…Medaka-chan se me adelanto – Dijo la morena haciendo un puchero para que el castaño la tomara de la cintura

\- Puede que sea así, pero te daré todo el amor que tengo para ti y te hare inmensamente feliz –

\- Ya lo soy Ise, ya lo soy –

La pareja se besaba mientras avanzaban pero estando a escasos metros de la casa, el castaño sentía unas presencias desconocidas en su casa como vio que su pareja sentía un inminente peligro

El chico se puso delante de Akeno para que esta se aferrara a su camisa siendo que su prometido abrio la puerta donde escucho como Medaka decía….

*Tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos desde la primaria*

*Si, lo sé. Parece que no has cambiado mucho, Kurokami-san*

La pareja se acercó a la sala donde encontraron a la peli morada vestida con un delantal mientras tenía un atuendo de una esposa japonesa moderna que remarcaba su figura mientras tiene el cabello amarrado con una cola alta mientras esta sujeto por una cinta celeste

\- Oh Ise, Akeno-senpai…bienvenidos, dentro de poco estará la cena – Dijo la peli morada - ¿Qué sucede? Te ves pálida – pregunto al ver a la morena

\- N-No puede ser – Dijo es una joven de alrededor de la edad de Issei con un largo cabello castaño claro y ojos de color violeta. Su cabello esta usualmente agarrado en dos coletas, cada una con una liga azul. Vestida con traje de batalla que consiste en un leotardo ceñido de manga corta con hombreras, largos guantes sin dedos que se extienden hasta sus bíceps y botas hasta los muslos, todo adornado con cintas. Este equipo se usa debajo de un manto blanco con capucha con detalles en oro y azul. Ella también llevaba un crucifijo alrededor del cuello. La chica estaba derramando lágrimas mientras tenía sus manos en su boca puesto que no creía que lo que veía, ella por mucho tiempo oro por que él se encontrara con vida y ahora su primer amor estaba frente a ella, notaba como había cambiado de ese lindo niño al joven fuerte, estoico y apuesto que se erguía frente a ella para lanzarse a abrazarlo notando como es más alto que ella - Siempre pide que estuvieras con vida y nos volviéramos a ver, Ise-kun – para tomarlo del rostro y ponerlo a su altura mientras lo besa tiernamente en los labios. Pero viéndole bien, se sorprendió al ver como su amigo de la infancia cambio tanto en el tiempo que no lo vio

\- Ara, tienes valor para besar a MI Ise – Dijo la peli morada para separarlos

\- ¿Cómo que tu Ise? – Pregunto la castaña – Que yo sepa no tiene tu nombre en él -

\- ¿Parece que se te olvido quien te pateaba el trasero de niñas y quien es mi prometido? – Pregunto iracunda la peli morada

\- Eso fue el pasado, ahora es diferente – Dijo la castaño mientras ambas chocan sus frentes y de sus ojos salen rayos

\- Por cierto – Decía el castaño - ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto curioso para que Medaka se aguantara la risa mientras la castaña se desanimo

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo la castaña - ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo – señalándose a si misma

\- Es Irina Shidou-san, la marimacho que jugaba con nosotros – Respondió Medaka molestando a la mencionada

\- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Issei-kun. ¿Sabía que tú que me confundías con un chico? No puedo quejarme ya que era un trasto, como los chicos. Pero parece que los dos hemos cambiado en el tiempo que no nos hemos visto – Dijo Irina mientras que una chica con el cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café estaba a su lado

\- 30 minutos después –

\- Tenemos que irnos Irina, este lugar esta infestados de demonios y tus amigos de la infancia no nos dejaran salir vivos si hacemos algo – Dijo la peli azul sintiendo en su cuerpo la [Presencia Alpha] de Medaka y la presencia intimidante de Issei

\- Bueno, solo vine a saludar como a saber dónde estaban las tumbas de Seth-san y Lydia-san, nos vemos en otra ocasión…Ise-kun, Medaka-chan – Dijo la castaña dándoles un guiño

Minutos después, Rias preocupada para abrazar a Issei y Akeno mientras que Kuroka, Raynare y Koneko entraban al mismo tiempo Venelana, Grayfia, Yoruka, Nami, Robin y Hancock bajaron del 2° piso

\- Me alegro de que ambos estén a salvo – Dijo la pelirroja para que la peli morada le contara lo que platicaron con la amiga de la infancia de ambos - ¿Estás herida? Akeno…¿Cómo te encuentras Ise? – pregunto en pánico para que la peli morada le dijera lo que hablaron con la amiga de la infancia de Issei y ella

Según conto Irina, había llegado a Japón después de mucho tiempo. Al parecer, llegó aquí porque es la ciudad en la que vivió en su infancia.

Ella dijo que se fue a Inglaterra por el trabajo de sus padres. Pero no importa como lo mire, sus padres estaban relacionados con la Iglesia.

\- Creo que sabían acerca de que nosotros somos demonios pero creo que no podían hacernos nada en una casa normal y sobre todo, delante de Kurokami-san y de Ise que son seres humanos "normales" – Explico Rias - Me alegro...Si algo les llegara a suceder a ti o a Akeno, yo...Después de las actividades normales del club, me llamó Sona y estaba escuchando la historia de unas personas relacionadas con la Iglesia infiltradas en la ciudad. Y también he oído que tienen una [espada sagrada] con ellos –

\- Tranquila Rias, recuerda que no soy tan débil – Dijo el castaño

\- Pensé que podría haberles sucedido lo peor a mi prometido y a mi hermana como a mi tia y a Grayfia-oneesama. Me preparé para el peor escenario posible, sabes. Si te perdiera entonces yo…yo…- Decia la pelirroja llorosa para que el chico la abrace con ternura calmándola

\- Todo está bien – Dijo el castaño acariciándole la cabeza por lo que se tranquilizó para que todos pasaran a la sala

\- De acuerdo con Sona, había conocido a las dos al mediodía – Explico Rias - Quieren negociar conmigo, el demonio Rias Gremory, que tiene esta ciudad como su territorio -

\- ¿La gente de la Iglesia quiere negociar con los demonios? – Pregunto Venelana recibiendo una afirmación de su sobrina dejando impactada a la joven del clan Bael

\- Entonces, ¿es un pacto? ¿O una petición?–nya - Pregunto Kuroka

\- …No estoy segura de lo que están planeando, pero están planeando ir a la sala de club después de la escuela mañana. Al parecer, le juro por Dios que no nos van a atacar - Respondio la pelirroja

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? – Pregunto Akeno escéptica

\- Tenemos que hacerlo…tenemos que creer en su religión, ya que son los que creen en Dios y vienen a pedir algo de los demonios, cuando se supone que somos seres malvados para ellos. Ellas parecen estar bajo presión y es cierto que se trata de problemas. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto... Por lo que han dicho, los sacerdotes que vienen a esta ciudad temen perder la vida – Dijo la pelirroja con la mirada ensombrecida mientras que los mercenarios estaban pensando en los peores posibles escenarios

\- Al día siguiente – Club de Ocultismo – Después de clases –

En la sala se encontraban las dos emisarias de la iglesia mientras que los demás los del club de ocultismos, Medaka e Issei estaban ahí puesto que si se ponía la situación fea, ellos lucharían contra ellas con todo

Eso era traducido a que Medaka usaría su [Modo Diosa de la Guerra] e Issei el [Fenrir Ryu] se las cosas se ponían peliagudas

Desde que las dos llegaron a la sala de club, los demonios presentes no podían dejar de sentir algo. Sus instintos demoniacos les decían que eran peligrosas. Rias y Akeno estaban hablando con ellas con un rostro serio. Pero el más peligroso era Kiba. Él estaba mirando a regañadientes. Por si algo fuera a suceder... No… Él miró como si estuviera a punto de ir a cortarlas en cualquier momento. Eran los creyentes de Dios que odia.

\- Recientemente se robaron las espadas sagradas [Excalibur] que fueron guardadas por la [Iglesia Católica] con Sede en el [Vaticano], la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental -

\- La [Excalibur] en sí misma no existe – Dijo Rias aclarando del matrimonio Hyodo - Lo siento, aquí hay dos personas que no saben del mundo sobre natural, así que ¿Podemos continuar esta conversación mientras explicamos sobre la Excalibur? –

\- Issei-kun, Medaka-chan….la [Excalibur] se rompió en la guerra hace mucho tiempo – Dijo la castaña

\- Ahora se ve así – Dijo la peli azul con un mechón verde que tomó su arma, que estaba cubierta de tela y la reveló apareciendo era una espada larga

Kuroka como Raynare y los demás estaban nerviosos mientras que Medaka e Issei veían las armas

\- [Excalibur] se rompió en pedazos durante la guerra hace mucho tiempo. Se recogieron y convirtieron los fragmentos en una nueva forma gracias a la alquimia. Fue dividida en 7 espadas. Esta es una de ellas – Explico la peli azul señalando su espada - La [Excalibur] que tengo es [Excalibur Destrucction], es una de las 7 espadas sagradas que fueron creadas. Está en posesión de la Iglesia Católica – para que la mujer apartara su espada y la envolvió en la tela.

Si se mira cuidadosamente había símbolos escritos en la tela por lo que entendían que eran sellos pero aun así los demonios en la sala podían sentir su poder, Kuroka abrazo a su esposo mientras temblaba

La cuerda en el brazo de Irina cambió su forma justo en frente de mí y se convirtió en una katana.

\- La mía es [Excalibur Mimic] que puede cambiar de forma según quiera mi voluntad, así que es realmente útil para llevarla a cualquier parte. Al igual que esta, cada fragmento de la espada legendaria tiene una capacidad única. Esta está en posesión de la Iglesia Protestante – Explico la joven de coletas

\- Irina…No hay ninguna razón para decirle a estos demonios las capacidades de la [Excalibur], ¿verdad? -

\- Vaya Xenovia, Incluso si son demonios, tenemos que formar una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación. Además, aunque la capacidad de mi espada se revele, no voy a caer ante todos los demonios aquí -

\- ¿Se te olvida lo que paso en la primaria, Irina-san? – Pregunto Medaka haciendo que la mencionada se estremeciera del miedo

Entonces el castaño se dio cuenta de la presencia que venia hacia ellos

Fue Kiba

Él estaba mirando a las [Excaliburs] y a las dos mujeres con una cara de miedo que nunca antes se había visto. Así es... Kiba tiene un resentimiento contra [Excalibur]

Issei puso una mano en su hombro mientras le detenía con fuerza mientras le negaba con la cabeza a la vez que despedia su [Toki] intimidando al rubio

\- ...Así que con respecto al robo de las [Excalibur]… ¿Tiene que ver con este país situado al este del mundo? – Pregunto Rias

\- La Iglesia Católica estaba en posesión de dos [Excalibur] entre ellas la mía. La Iglesia protestante también tenía dos. En la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental también había dos. La última de ellas se perdió en la guerra anterior entre Dios, los demonios y ángeles caídos. Una Excalibur fue robada de cada Iglesia. Los que las robaron escaparon a Japón, y las trajeron a esta ciudad – Respondió Xenovia

\- Parece que mi territorio está lleno de incidentes. ¿Quiénes son los que robaron las [Excaliburs]? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Los que las robaron fueron integrante [Grigory] – Respondió la peli azul del mechon verde mientras que el castaño se palmeo la frente

\- Sabemos que el principal culpable del robo, es uno de los líderes de Grigori… -

\- El [Carde] Kokabiel – Completo el castaño

\- ¿Cómo lo conoces? – Preguntaron Xenovia, Irina y Rias

\- Es una larga historia – Respondió el castaño – Sabia que ese imbécil estaba detrás de esto – poniendo una mano en su frente sobándose las sienes

\- Ise... ¿Qué es [Grigory]? – Pregunto la peli morada

\- [Grigory] es una organización creada por Azazel y los ángeles caídos que cayeron con él, también fueron llamados "Los Vigilantes de los hijos de Dios". Los miembros de Grigori incluyen a miembros de la Iglesia que fueron exiliados o invitan a aquellos poseedores de [Sacred Gear] que no tienen familia y se quedan solos. En si es un grupo de investigación y recolección de poseedores de [Sacred Gears] a quienes entrenan para que puedan liberar su potencial – Explico el castaño

\- Kokabiel... Uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos que sobrevivió a las guerras anteriores desde la antigüedad... nunca esperé oír el nombre de un ángel caído que aparece en la Biblia – Dijo Rias

\- Enviamos sacerdotes y exorcistas, a esta ciudad en secreto pero seguían muriendo - Dijo la peli azul mientras que el castaño estaba conjeturando de que ese caído era el causante de todo esto - Nuestra solicitud... No…nuestra meta es que ningún demonio se entrometa en la batalla entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos por las [Excalibur]. En otras palabras, hemos venido a decirles que no interfieran con este incidente -

\- Esa forma de hablar. ¿Es restricción? ¿Estás pensando en que podríamos colaborar con los ángeles caídos? ¿Tal vez podríamos asociarnos con ellos para hacer algo con las [Excalibur]? – Pregunto Rias ofendidas

\- La sede piensa que tal vez, no sería imposible – Dijo la peli azul - Los altos mandos no se fían de los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Se nos ordenó que "si las espadas sagradas se alejaban del lado de Dios, entonces los demonios estarían felices ¿no?" Los ángeles caídos también se beneficiarían de ello. Por estas razones, no sería raro para ellos el aliarse. Es por eso que les estamos dando una advertencia. Si forman una alianza con el ángel caído Kokabiel entonces vamos a eliminarlos a todos. Incluso si usted es la hermana menor del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, por nuestro jefe -

\- Si sabes que yo soy la hermana de un Maou, entonces significa que tienes un montón de conexiones con los altos mandos de la Iglesia. Entonces lo diré. No vamos a formar una alianza con los ángeles caídos. Nunca. En el nombre de la casa Gremory. ¡No voy a hacer algo que manche el nombre de nuestro Maou! -

\- Fufufu. Con escuchar eso basta. Tenía que advertirles de que Kokabiel se esconde en esta ciudad, junto con dos [Excalibur]. Si algo llegara a suceder, yo sería odiada por el pelotón en la sede de la Iglesia. Bueno, no vamos a pedir cooperación. Si llegaran a formar una alianza con el lado de Dios temporalmente, entonces afectaría al equilibrio de las tres facciones. Sobre todo si es la hermana menor de un Maou – Dijo Xenovia

\- ¿Dónde está la persona a la que la Iglesia Ortodoxa envió? – Pregunto Rias

\- Tienen a esa persona en espera por si acaso. Están planeando proteger la última [Excalibur] si Irina y yo fallamos – Dijo la peli azul

\- ¿Así que sólo ustedes dos? ¿Van a recuperar las [Excalibur] del líder de los ángeles caídos con sólo ustedes dos? Que imprudente. ¿Están tratando de morir? – Pregunto Rias incrédula

\- ¡Sí! – Dijeron ambas chicas seriamente

\- Pienso igual que Irina, pero si es posible, prefiero no morir – Dijo la peli azul

\- ¿Así que vinieron aquí a Japón dispuestas a morir? La creencia en sus enseñanzas es extrema, como siempre – Dijo la pelirroja con una mano en su frente mientras negaba con la cabeza

\- No hables mal de nuestras creencias, Rias Gremory. ¿Cierto, Xenovia? – Dijo Irina

\- Cierto. La Iglesia también decidió que sería mejor eliminar todas las [Excalibur] en lugar de dejarlas en manos de los ángeles caídos. Nuestro objetivo es al menos conseguir alejar las [Excalibur] de los ángeles caídos. Para lograr eso, está bien para nosotras morir. La única manera de luchar contra las [Excalibur] son las mismas [Excalibur] – Respondió la mencionada

\- ¿Es posible para sólo ustedes dos? – Pregunto Medaka

\- Bueno, no vamos a morir en vano – Dijo Xenovia

\- Eso es lo que van a hacer, par de idiotas del clero – Comento el castaño molestando a las exorcistas

\- Pareces segura. ¿Tienes un arma secreta? – Pregunto Rias seriamente

\- Puede ser. Lo dejo a tu imaginación – Dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa retadora

Xenovia y Rias se miraron fijamente por unos instantes por lo que después de un rato…

\- Entonces vamos a despedirnos ahora. Vamos Irina – Dijo la peli azul

\- ¿Así que no van a beberse el té? Puedo preparar un almuerzo para ustedes. – Dijo la heredera Gremory

\- Yo no lo necesito – Respondió la exorcistas del mechón verde fríamente

\- Lo siento. Nos vemos – Dijo la castaña

\- Por cierto, supimos que en este lugar estaba la bruja Asia Argento – Dijo la peli azul por lo que Medaka se molesto

(Esta idiota…ya ha cavado su tumba) – Pensó el castaño viendo como el cabello de su esposa cambia en inviértalos rápidos de rojo radical a morado

\- ¿Hablas de la rumoreada bruja? ¿La primera doncella santa? Se le dice que tiene un poder que también puede curar demonios y ángeles caídos, ¿verdad? He oído que la enviaron a algún lugar después de ser exiliada -

\- Pero era lo menos que se merecía a la que llamaban [Doncella Santa] cayó en el lugar más bajo que pudo me pregunto si creían todavía en nuestro dios -

\- Xenovia. No hay manera de que ella, aún creyera en Dios –

\- Si fuera el caso, la habría cortado en un instante. Si estuviera aqui, la cortaría en el nombre de Dios. Incluso si tenía pecados, nuestro Dios la perdonará –

Esa gota fue la que derramo el vaso, el cabello de Medaka cambio a rojo radical para dar un paso al frente

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! Maldita perra faldera de la iglesia – Bramo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

\- ¡¿C-Como me acabas de llamar?! H-Hereje – Exclamo Xenovia con la voz entrecortada mientras que sus rodillas temblaban

\- Ara, ¿no me digas que olvidaste la [Presencia Alpha] de Medaka-chan? Irina-san – Pregunto el castaño mientras que la mencionada estaba temblando de miedo

¿Cómo podía olvidar eso?

Ella conocía el poder de Medaka Kurokami de primera mano

Aún tenía pesadillas de esa ocasión en la que vio a Medaka furiosa

Que estuviera ella aquí fue algo que no midió o no cálculo

Debió callar a Xenovia cuando empezó a hablar de Asia Argento y no seguirle la corriente…pero ella no sabía que la conocía o la conoció

Ese cabello rojo brillante, esos ojos cafés de pupila blanca llenos de ira y esa potenciada [Presencia Alpha] que te aplastaba

\- [Modo Diosa de la Guerra] – Susurro la castaño aterrada

\- ¿[Modo Diosa de la Guerra]? – Pregunto Rias

\- Medaka Kurokami puede ser bastante benevolente como un dios por el bien de los extraños pero ella puede ser tan cruel como el peor de los demonios por el bien de sus amigos – Explico Kuroka – Y esa chica, Xenovia, cruzo la línea –

\- Discúlpate de lo que dijiste y juro que no te daré una muerte tan dolorosa – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto Rias sudando a mares

\- Eso es obvio, Medaka-chan está furiosa – Respondió el castaño – Esa es Medaka Kurokami, quita su personalidad y todo lo que queda es poder puro. Es como una tempestad, dejando destrucción a su paso

\- Tú llamaste a Asia bruja ¿no? - Pregunto la [Diosa de la Guerra]

\- Sí, lo entiendo. En este momento ella es un ser, al menos, digno de ser llamado Bruja –

\- ¡No bromees! ¡Ni siquiera una sola persona la ayudó cuando ella necesitaba ayuda! ¡Los que no pueden comprender la bondad de Asia son un montón de idiotas! ¡También es malo que ninguno de ellos tratara de ser su amigo! -

\- ¿Tú crees que la [Doncella Santa] necesita amigos? - Pregunto Lo que es importante es la caridad con los demás. Las [Doncellas Santas] están acabadas cuando buscan amistad y el amor de los demás. Podría haber continuado viviendo con el amor de Dios. Así que Asia Argento no tenía derecho a ser un [Doncella Santa] desde el principio -

\- Así que ustedes egoístamente la convirtieron en una Doncella Santa ¿Y la abandonaron porque era diferente a lo que buscan? Eso está mal... ¡Está realmente mal! ¡Ninguna de ustedes saben lo que pasó! ¿Qué Dios? ¿Qué amor? ¡Ese Dios no hizo una mierda por Asia cuando estaba en una situación peligrosa! – Exclamo Medaka iracunda

\- Dios la amaba. Si no le ocurrió nada bueno, entonces significa que no creía en él lo suficiente, o su creencia era falsa – Respondió Xenovia lo más calmadamente posible - ¿Qué eres tí para Asia? -

\- Su amiga, su única amiga, ¡es por eso que si sigues mancillando su memoria ustedes se convertirán en mis enemigos!… ¡y a mis enemigos los destrozo con mis propias manos! -

\- ¿Esa es una declaración para nosotros... todos en la Iglesia? – Dijo Xenovia con la mirada afilada

\- Xenovia, mejor cállate – Dijo Irina sudando

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Tu no conoces a esta chica, si está en su modo [Diosa de la Guerra], es seguro que nos matara a ambas – Dijo la castaña

\- ¿[Modo Diosa de la Guerra]? – Pregunto la peli azul intrigada

\- Mira tus rodillas – Respondió la castaña

\- ¿Mis…?- Decía la peli azul - ¡¿E-Están temblando?! – exclamo incredula

\- Este es el poder de Medaka Kurokami, ella no es una humana normal – Dijo Irina – Cuando estaba en 1° año de primaria masacro a golpes a un grupo de 10 alumnos de secundaria sin piedad y casi los mata a mano limpia –

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamo los presentes en la sala excepto Issei

\- L-Lo sentimos Kurokami-san…no sabíamos que era tu amiga, así que cálmate – Pidió Irina para que la mencionada volviera a la normalidad al sentir los labios de su esposo poniendo celosa a la castaña

*Este es un buen momento. Yo seré tu oponente* Dijo una voz para que los Gremory como el matrimonio Hyodo viera a Kiba que llevaba su espada,y había una enorme intención de matar que salía de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Pregunto Xenovia desinteresada

\- Yo soy tu senpai. A pesar de que aparentemente era un fracaso – Respondió el rubio para que en un instante un sinnúmero de espadas demoníacas aparecieron en el salón del club

\- Bueno, yo no quería meterme en esto puesto que lo considero una menuda estupidez – Dijo el castaño – Pero si dejo que Medaka-chan luche, terminaría matándolas a ambas y caería en una depresión como aquella vez, por eso…- para exhalar mientras mueve sus manos en círculo separando las piernas poniendo la pierna izquierda al frente y la derecha atrás mientras posiciona su puño izquierdo al frente y el puño derecha lo posa en su costado - ¡Yo seré su oponente también! -

\- Afuera del Club de Ocultismo -

\- Entonces vamos a empezar – Dijeron los combatientes

Irina y Xenovia tomaron su manto blanco apagado y vestían ropa de batalla.

\- Podría ser interesante para probar la fuerza de los siervos de Rias Gremory. Además, estoy interesada en la fuerza del llamado senpai -

Xenovia aceptó el desafío de Kiba. Asimismo, añadió que de esta batalla no se informaría a la Iglesia. Al parecer, ellas entendieron la posición del castaño y del rubio, así que lo hicieron de modo que no sería un problema si no era una lucha a muerte. La ubicación era el lugar cerca del edificio de la vieja escuela. Para evitar daños innecesarios y hacerse notar por otros, Akeno iba a poner una barrera pero Yoruka le pidió que esperara unos momentos para que aparecieran la teniente y las comandantes de [Fenrir] como Ravel, Grayfia y Venelana

\- Parece que llegamos a tiempo – Dijo la morena de las gafas de sol

\- Hancock-san, Robin-san, Nami-san, Ravel, Grayfia-oneesama y Venelana-obasama… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Yoruka-chan nos dijo que Ise pelearía y no quiéranos perdérnoslo – Comento la 5a comandante

\- Además de que llego información para él de [Fenrir] – Informo Nami

\- ¡Incluso si es sólo un partido, ten cuidado de las [espadas sagradas!], Yuuto – Exclamo Rias preocupada por su [Caballero] – ¡Ten cuidado tu también, cariño!

\- ¿Te estás riendo? – Pregunto la peli azul viendo al rubio Gremory

\- Sí. Lo que quería derrotar y destruir apareció justo en frente de mí. Estoy feliz. Fufufu, yo había oído hablar de que cerca de un demonio y un dragón, los poderes se reúnen. Pero para mí encontrármelo tan pronto – Dijo el rubio apareciendo sus espadas

\- [Sword Birth], eh. El poseedor puede crear cualquier espada demoníaca que imagine en su cabeza. Es único entre los engranajes sagrados relacionados con las espadas demoníacas, me enteré de que había un sujeto que evitó ser eliminado por el [Proyecto Espada Sagrada] ¿Eso es verdad? – Pregunto Xenovia con una sonrisa arrogante

\- Issei Hyodo-kun – Dijo Irina - Cuando encontré al chico que no había visto desde hace tanto tiempo, y vi que se convirtió en un esclavo de los demonios me sorprendió – comento muy deprimida

\- ¿Y cómo crees que quede al saber que mi mejor amigo es una chica? - Comento el castaño algo dolido porque "Shido-kun" le mintió mientras se ponía en posición

\- ¿Qué está usando? – Pregunto Akeno

\- Es la [Postura del Muro de Hierro] – Respondió Robin

\- ¿[Postura del Muro de Hierro]? – Pregunto Koneko

\- Una posición de combate donde el puño izquierdo se mantiene al frente como un escudo para protegerse de los oponentes. Si un enemigo muestra una abertura o da un paso cerca del usuario, entonces el otro puño se utiliza como una lanza oculta – Describió Nami

\- Es lamentable Issei Hyodo-kun. No, te llamaré Ise-kun porque te conozco desde hace mucho. ¿Qué tramó el destino con nosotros? ¡Fui a Inglaterra porque me enteré de que podía usar una espada sagrada, y pensé que podría ser una representante de Dios! – Decía la castaña - Aaah, ¡Esto también debe ser una prueba que Dios me ha dado! ¡La tierra a la que no había vuelto por tanto tiempo! ¡Un destino cruel dónde mi amigo de la infancia se ha convertido en un lacayo de los mavados! ¡La forma con la que el tiempo avanza es cruel! Pero para seguir adelante, ¡Me convertiré en una persona con verdadera fe hacia Dios! ¡Ahora Ise-kun! ¡Voy a juzgarte con esta [Excalibur]! ¡Amén! – Exclamo para apuntar su arma contra el chico que la veía aburrido

\- ¿Terminaste? – Pregunto el castaño bostezando

\- ¡¿T-Te a-a-burri?! – Exclamo la castaña llorosa mientras tartamudeaba

\- Si, de hecho casi le pido a Medaka o a Rias que me hagan una almohada de piernas - Dijo el castaño- Creo que me debo de presentar formalmente –para retirar el parche del dorso de su mano derecha revelando el tatuaje que es su mayor orgullo – Soy el 2° comandante del [Escuadrón Fenrir], el [Divino Destructor Shiva] –

\- ¡¿E-E-El [Divino Destructor Shiva]?! – Exclamaron ambas exorcistas incrédulas puesto que sus hazañas eran conocidas como temidas por el clero

Xenovia e Irina estaban sorprendidas ya que Issei ostenta un título que solo unos pocos, contados con los dedos de una mano, pueden llegar a tener... y lo más sorprendente es que tienen la misma edad

\- Pensar que ese chico es el legendario 2° comandante de [Fenrir] que lucho contra los [Cardes] y mato a un millar de demonios a mano limpia – Comento la peli azul asombrada

\- ¡Saldrás mal parada si sólo prestas atención a Issei-kun! – Exclamo Kiba

 _ **¡CLASH!**_

El rubio continuó atacando a Xenovia. La espada sagrada y espada demoníaca hicieron chispas. Xenovia sonrió después de bloquear el ataque de Kiba.

\- El Sacred Gear [Sword Birth] y el [Divino Destructor Shiva] se dicen que son una herejía para nosotros. Tal vez era natural que te convirtieras en demonio, senpai – Comento Xenovia

\- ¡Mi poder es también el poder hecho por el odio de mis compañeros, que fueron asesinados mientras se llenaban de remordimiento! ¡Voy a vencer a aquellos que poseen la [Excalibur] con este poder, y destruiré la [Excalibur]! – Exclamo Kiba

\- ¡Aquí voy, Ise-kun! – Exclamo Irina para atacarlo con su espada

\- _**[Soru]**_ – Susurro el castaño para desaparecer

\- ¿Eh? – Expreso la castaña - ¿Dónde estás Ise-kun? – pregunto mirando a todos lados

\- Es tu fin – Dijo el castaño para que apareciera frente a la chica soltándole un puñetazo en el estómago dejándola inconsciente en el acto

" _ **[Jin]**_ \+ _**[Sweh-Hon-Gwon]**_ "

\- ¿Que utilizo? – Pregunto Kuroka puesto que era la primera vez que veía esa técnica

\- _**[Sweh-Hon-Gwon]**_ , en coreano quiere decir _**[Puño tritura-almas]**_ – Respondió Hancock - Una técnica de poder interno en el que el practicante circula el Ki de su cuerpo y lo libera a través de su puño al mismo tiempo que extiende su mano. Es tan poderosa que es capaz de romper los huesos e incluso una puerta de vidrio reforzado, como ven fue fácil para Ise-kun noquear a esa chica sin lastimarla debido a que expandió el ki del ataque en su cuerpo que creo una onda de choque, la cual provoco que quedara inconsciente, es el ataque básico del [Fenrir Ryu] (Estilo Fenrir) y es la especialidad de Ise-kun como el [Divino Destructor Shiva] -

\- ¡¿Acabo con Irina de un solo golpe?! – Exclamo Xenovia incrédula – (¡¿Acaso subestimamos a [Fenrir]?!) – pensó sudando para poner atención a su oponente

\- ¡Ahora, a lo que íbamos! ¡Fuego! ¡Hielo! ¡[Brand Flare] y [Frozen Fog]! – Exclamo el rubio para que en una de las espadas demoniacas creara un torbellino de llamas, mientras que la otra hizo una ventisca helada. Kiba es un [Caballero], el rasgo más destacado es su velocidad. Él estaba atacando con una velocidad divina. Pero Xenovia estaba evadiendo el ataque de Kiba, que venía de todas direcciones, con movimientos mínimos.

\- La velocidad de un [Caballero], el fuego y el hielo de las espadas demoníacas. ¡Pero eres demasiado ingenuo! – Exclamo Xenovia

 _ **¡KACHING!**_

Un solo golpe de Xenovia hizo a las dos espadas demoníacas de Kiba polvo.

El [Caballero] Gremory se quedó sin palabras, porque sus espadas demoníacas fueron destruidas con un solo golpe

\- Mi espada es una masa de destrucción. No hay nada que no se pueda destruir. Xenovia giraba su espada. Luego apuntó hacia arriba y luego la metió por el suelo.

 _ **¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

De pronto, el lugar donde estaba el castaño tembló y el suelo retumbaba por lo que el castaño que tenia a la castaña de coletas en los brazos por lo que se balanceo para recuperar el equilibrio que estaba perdiendo

Para ver como en todo el terreno había un gran agujero en el lugar donde Xenovia había colocado su espada!

\- Esta es mi [Excalibur]. Puede destruir cualquier cosa que se le presente. No se llama [Excalibur] por nada – Dijo la peli azul

-…Tal poder destructivo cuando no es la verdadera [Excalibur]. Así destruir las 7 espadas será un camino difícil…¡HAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Kiba elevando su espíritu y trató de hacer algo en la mano. Se convirtió en la forma de una espada, pero...

\- ¡El poder destructivo de esa espada sagrada o el poder destructivo de mi espada demoníaca! ¡Veremos cuál es el más fuerte! –

Lo que apareció en la mano de Kiba era una espada gigante. Kiba la sostuvo con ambas manos mientras se libera un aura siniestra. Es grande. Es mucho más alta que Kiba. Sin duda era de más de dos metros. Se balanceó con fuerza! La barra llegó a Xenovia, pero ella hizo un suspiro, como si ella estuviera realmente decepcionada.

\- Es una vergüenza. Has tomado la decisión equivocada -

 _ **¡GACHIN!**_

¡Un sonido violento del metal! Un gran fragmento de la espada se fue arriba en el aire. Era la espada de Kiba que se rompió. La Excalibur de Xenovia fácilmente destruyó espada demoníaca de Kiba.

\- Tu arma es la variedad de espadas que puedes crear y la velocidad. Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de fuerza para blandir una espada gigantesca como esa, y perderás la velocidad, de la que estás orgulloso. ¿Estás buscando poder destructivo? Con tu estilo de lucha, es algo innecesario. ¿Ni siquiera sabes eso? – Expreso la peli azul para dar el golpe de gracia

\- Estúpido – Dijo el castaño para cerrar los ojos en señal de que ese encuentro acabo

 _ **¡BANG!**_

El pomo de la espada sagrada golpeó profundamente en el estómago de Kiba. Fue un movimiento tan simple como ese, sin embargo, creó una onda de choque. Eso significaba que incluso un solo ataque con la empuñadura tiene un poder destructivo.

\- ¡GAHA! – Exclamo Kiba que cayó al suelo después de haber vomitado sangre de la boca.

\- Incluso si no es un golpe con la empuñadura, el golpe de hace un momento será suficiente para tumbarte durante un tiempo - Dijo Xenovia que miró a Kiba y dio la vuelta

\- ¡Waaa!... ¡Espera! – Dijo el rubio levantó sus manos hacia ella, pero aquí todo el mundo sabía que el partido había terminado

\- Senpai, le sugiero que luche con frialdad la próxima vez que peleemos – Dijo la peli azul para que el castaño lo levantara de la quijada con su pierna para levantarlo en el aire y le da una patada voladora devastador para la cabeza del oponente que manda volando muy lejos al rubio mientras tiene sangre en la boca pero es atrapado por Koneko

\- Y esa fue la _**[Poong Yeon Gak]**_ (Patada que se traga el viento) – Dijo Robin

\- Bien creo que es hora de terminar con esto – Dijo el castaño mientras pone las manos detrás de su espalda cosa que confundió a la peli azul

\- ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente? – Pregunto Xenovia sonriendo confiada

\- ¿Eso crees? – Dijo [Hebihime]

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la peli azul a la morena de pendientes

\- ¿Ves que la mirada de Ise está flaqueando? –

Xenovia miro al castaño que de un momento a otro desapareció para que apareciera sobre ella y le diera una patada descendente por lo que retrocedió notando como de su cabeza salía un hilo de sangre

(¡¿Cuándo se movió?!) – Pensó la exorcista sorprendida mientras nota como de su frente sale un hilo de sangre – (¡¿Con solo una patada me hirió?!)

\- ¿Cómo se movió sin que lo viéramos? – Pregunto Rias

\- Uso la técnica de pies _**[Jin]**_ , la cual te permite acercarte al enemigo sin que este se lo espere – Explico la teniente del 2° pelotón

\- Sorprendente – Dijo la heredera Gremory

\- ¿Pero qué pensabas cuando puse mis manos detrás de mi espalda baja? – Pregunto el castaño a su adversaria

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto Kuroka

\- Esa es la posición _**[Hyeonmyeong Joyong]**_ (Sabio en calma) – Explico la 8a comandante – Esta posición destaca el rango de [Maestro Real] del [Fenrir Ryu] –

El castaño pone frente a ella para darle un simple golpe con la mano dejando marcada la silueta de la mano en el abdomen de la chica mientras la arroja varios metros hacia atrás en el aire

\- _**[Golpe del Dragón Azul Ascendente]**_ – Dijo el castaño para realizar a una velocidad imposible de seguir una multitud de golpes devastadores desde múltiples ángulos – Esa es _**[Cadena de la Danza del Dragón Doble]**_ … y esta es…- le da una patada voladora devastador para la cabeza del oponente que manda volando muy lejos - _**[Poong Yeon Gak]**_ (Patada que se traga el viento) –

La chica cae al suelo pesadamente para levantarse con la boca llena de sangre mientras su cuerpo estaba temblando, el castaño avanzaba a ella por lo que cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia

\- Vamos, levántate…necesito que vayamos al club – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Por qué debería obedecerte? – Dijo la peli azul que abrio los ojos al ver como este le extendía la mano

\- Cálmate, después de todo…tengo un contrato que las involucra a ustedes dos, cabeza del alcornoque – Respondió el castaño para tomar el arma sacra, envolviéndola en la manta y a la chica llevándola como un costal de papas mientras que a la castaña que había dejado en el suelo la cargo al estilo princesa

\- ¿Por qué a Irina la cargas con delicadeza y a mí me tratas como un costal viejo? – Pregunto la peli azul molesta

\- Porque ella no es un fastidio como tú – Respondió el castaño para ver a su amada pelirroja – Rias llama a Sitri-senpai, tengo que hablar algo con ella como contigo –

\- Si – Dijo la pelirroja para que Akeno deshiciera la barrera y usara un círculo mágico contactando a la morena de lentes

\- Minutos después –

Los Gremory, los Sitri, las exorcistas, las de [Fenrir], Grayfia, Venelana, Yoruka, Medaka e Issei estaban en lo que parecía una sala de reuniones bastante tecnológica sorprendiendo a los demonios y a las humanas

\- Ise-kun ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunto Irina que había sido despertada por Issei con un beso que puso celosas a las demás chicas del castaño. Pero a pesar recibir un beso del amor de su vida, se sentía un tanto humillada de que la derrotaran con tanta facilidad

\- Es una recreación de la sala de reuniones generales, tácticas y logísticas del 2° pelotón de [Fenrir] modificada – Respondió el mencionado – La original por lo menos es 10 veces más grande – sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- ¿Para qué nos citaste? Hyodo-kun – Pregunto Sona

\- Recientemente me llego un contrato de [Fenrir] un tanto inusual – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿A qué te refieres inusual? – Pregunto una chica delgada con el pelo marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos a juego

\- ¿Reconocen este símbolo? – Pregunto Issei mostrando la hoja que le dio Nami a las dos emisarias del clero

\- ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! – Exclamo Xenovia

\- ¡¿Por qué solicito la ayuda de [Fenrir]?! – Exclamo Irina

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Pregunto Raynare

\- Este símbolo es de la [Serafin] Gabriel-sama –

\- ¡¿Una [Serafin]?! – Exclamaron los demonios en el lugar

\- ¿Cómo lo saben? – Pregunto Yoruka

\- Cuando se nos enviste con el traje, la capa y el arma ella es quien nos da su bendición para el campo de batalla – Respondió Irina

\- Como pensaba – Dijo el castaño suspirando por que al menos no les enseño el dibujo con el nombre de "Gaby-chan" rodeada de corazones, eso molestaría a sus parejas

\- ¿De qué trata la misión? – Pregunto Rias

\- Tengo que ayudarlas a recuperar las [Excalibur] o como medida desesperada….destruirlas y hacer que estas dos vuelvan a casa con vida – Respondió el castaño – A quien nos enfrentamos es tan molesto como una gripe mal tratada, el [Carde] Kokabiel, uno de los mencionados en el libro Enoch como un sobreviviente de la guerra de las 3 facciones, en pocas palabras es un veterano de guerra – mostrando en la mesa una imagen holográfica a escala real

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Pregunto una chica con el pelo rojizo y ojos marrones. Su cabello cuenta con flequillo y una antena que sobresale de la parte superior

\- No será fácil luchar contra él – Respondió el castaño para revelar su abdomen donde toco un punto revelando varias heridas aparte de sus 7 cicatrices en el pecho en forma de la [Osa Mayor] – Cuando tenía 8 años luche contra los [Carde] de [Grigory], la herida en el pectoral izquierdo como la del costado derecho me las hizo Kokabiel y fue uno de los que me costaron más trabajo vencer, no lo subestimen – sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- Kiba-san…– Dijo Nami mientras que el mencionado fue despertado como curado sin embargo estaba prisionero con grilletes en las manos, pies y cuellos para que no se fuera

\- ¿Esto es necesario? – Pregunto el rubio molesto

\- Sí, creo que aún no comprendes tu posición – Dijo el castaño – Perdiste todo derecho a tomar venganza por los siguientes motivos -

\- ¿Cuáles? – Mascullo el "príncipe de la Academia Kuoh"

\- 1.- Tu vida ya no te pertenece desde el momento en que te reencarno Rias

2.- Preocuparías a mi linda y tierna hermanita, Shirone-chan

3.- Por esto… - Enumero el castaño para elevar su [Toki] y poner una mano en su frente como en su pecho para liberar la energía mientras que el rubio como toda la oscuridad en la que vivió era disipada viendo como estaba su ama y sus compañeros en una pradera mientras esta le extendía la mano con una sonrisa mientras sentía una calidez en su corazón. Cuando volvió a la realidad, Yuuto Kiba estaba derramando lágrimas

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Rias

\- _**[Hokuto Iyashi no Inori]**_ (Oración de sanación) – Respondió Akeno - Es una técnica de hipnotismo que puede liberar a una persona del dolor, trauma o cualquier mal del alma como del corazón que este albergue. Es la única técnica no mortal del [Hokuto Shinken] –

\- Ahora tienes una nueva vida, no la desaproveches – Dijo el castaño – Si buscas venganza solo perderás lo que has obtenido…pero si buscas justicia pondrás encontrar la paz en tu alma –

\- Issei-kun…- Dijo el rubio - ¿Por qué…? –

\- No quiero que Rias sufra por tu baja o tu muerte además de que Shirone-chan y Akeno también estarían preocupadas por ti…ya no eres dueño de tu vida, esa es propiedad de mi amada pelirroja. Por los motivos antes mencionados solo puedes vivir o morir cuando ella lo decida, es doloroso pero es tu realidad – Respondo el mencionado

\- Según el último reporte que tuvimos de ti, Kiba-san, tuviste contacto con Freed Selzan – Dijo la peli naranja cambiando de tema

\- ¿Cómo saben eso? – Pregunto el rubio curioso

\- Clasificado – Dijeron las de [Fenrir] como Yoruka e Issei

\- Tienes razón, [Destello Naranja]-san – Dijo el rubio debido a que Issei presento a su teniente, a las comandantes y a Yuroka al chico como a los Sitris - El otro día me encontré un sacerdote que había sido asesinado que supongo que es del grupo de ellas dos y en ese mismo lugar vi un exorcista que dijo llamarse Freed Zelzan y traía consigo una [Excalibur], ¿les suena el nombre? – pregunto ásperamente

\- Freed Zelzan, un antiguo exorcista del Vaticano. El genio que se convirtió en un exorcista a la edad de 13 años. Tenía un montón de grandes logros por su continua eliminación de demonios y bestias místicas – Relato Xenovia - Pero se le fue de las manos, incluso mató a sus aliados. Freed no tenía ninguna creencia hacia nuestro Dios desde el principio, lo único que tenía era el instinto y la intención de matar a los monstruos. Y una obsesión anormal por las batallas. Era cuestión de tiempo que fuera acusado de herejía como es buscado por sus crímenes -

\- Ese chiflado – Dijo Hancock con molestia

\- ¿Lo conoce? [Hebihime]-sama – Pregunto Sona

\- En una ocasión luchamos y estuve a punto de matarlo si no fuera por Griselda Quarta y Dulio Gesualdo que intervinieron a su favor…lo había hecho – Respondió la mencionada causando un estremecimiento en la peli azul al escuchar el primer nombre

\- En fin, parece que este desequilibrado mental esta con el loco maniático de las batallas de Kokabiel – Dijo el castaño – Bueno primeramente contactaremos a fuentes confiables para corroborar mi teoría –

El chico saco de un archivero sencillo un círculo mágico en un papel que puso en un panel de la mesa para que de este apareciera una voz conocida por Raynare para que dijera

*¿Bueno?...oficinas de Grigory*

\- Tiempo sin vernos, [Carde] Lady Penemue – Dijo el castaño de forma educada

*Ara, ¡Ise-kun~!* Dijo la mencionada contenta *¿Cómo ha estado mi amado?* pregunto alegre mientras que las demás se molestaron

\- Bien, también me da gusto oírla –

*Pero eres muy malo, casi no me llamas y cuando lo haces estoy ocupada con mucho trabajo*

\- Me disculpo si he interrumpido su trabajo –

*No te preocupes, siempre tengo tiempo para ti*

\- Gracias, no le quitare mucho tiempo –

Los presentes en la sala estaban sorprendidos al ver como el castaño hablaba con la líder de los caídos de forma casual pero educada. Cosa que les molesto a las chicas del castaño debido a que sentían que habían ganado otra rival

\- ¿Ha habido movimientos irregulares de Kokabiel? – Pregunto el castaño

*¿Cuándo no?* Mustio la [Carde] *Siempre se la pasa quejándose con todos sobre porque nos retiramos de la guerra antes pero principalmente fastidia a Azazel y Shemhazai para retomar la campaña. Recientemente ha estado fuera y no se ha reportado como no ha cumplido con sus funciones*

\- Entiendo –

*¿Por qué preguntas?*

\- Se encuentra en Kuoh y está relacionado con cierto incidente en el que están involucradas las [Excalibur] – Respondió el 2° comandante

*¡¿Cómo?!* Exclamo la caída sorprendida *Dios, ese imbécil solo nos causa problemas, le informare a Shemhazai*

\- ¿Dónde está el holgazán de Azazel? –

*Se largó a no sé dónde*

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Dijo el castaño sarcásticamente

*¿Esta ahí Raynare-chan?* Pregunto Penemue

\- Si – Dijo el castaño para pasar a la chica al frente -

\- P-Pe-Penemue-sama…- Dijo la caída Gremory nerviosa

*Tranquila, solo quería saber que estabas bien, Ise me informo tu estado actual. Azazel ha estado preocupado cuando vio como volvió tu escuadrón sin ti e informaron lo que paso* Dijo la líder de los caídos *Pero al ser ahora parte del clan Gremory, me temo que tendremos que darte de baja de la data de Grigory, enviare tus cosas a la dirección que me dio Ise pero no te preocupes podrás tener contacto con Grigory, sin embargo, ya no serás una integrante*

\- Entiendo –

*Cuando Azazel venga le diré que se comunique contigo*

\- De acuerdo –

*Bueno si era todo, me despido, aún tengo cosas que hacer*

\- Gracias por su ayuda y disculpe las molestas –

*Para nada, una llamada tuya me hace el día*

\- ¿E-Es asi? – Pregunto Issei con una gota detrás de su cabeza al ver las miradas de molestia de sus chicas

*Bye-Bye* Dijo la [Carde] terminando la comunicación

\- Ahora vamos a contactar a…- Dijo el castaño poniendo el sello en el panel

*Hola, buenas tardes* Dijo una voz dulce y melodiosa

\- ¿Cómo ha estado? Gabriel-sama –

*¡¿I-I-Ise-kun?!* Exclamo la mencionada sorprendida* Kya~….que feliz soy de volver a oír tu voz, ha pasado tiempo*

\- Lo mismo digo –

(Ise, eres un mujeriego de lo peor) Pensaron las chicas del castaño celosas

\- Gabriel-sama, la llame para saber si hay alguna información adicional sobre las [Excalibur] –

*¿Xenovia Quarta-chan e Irina Shidou-san están contigo?* Pregunto la rubia desviando sin darse cuenta la pregunta del castaño

\- Si – Dijo el castaño para crear una imagen de ellas en el panel mientras que se ve un ojo verde con un iris en forma de cruz de color blanco

*Gracias a Dios que están bien*

 _ **¡AUUUUU!**_

Se quejaron los demonios de un fuerte dolor de cabeza al oír la mención de la palabra "Dios"

*L-Lo siento* Se disculpó la serafín * Un momento….¡¿Por qué estas con demonios?!*

\- Estoy residiendo en Kuoh como soy prometido de Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Ravel Phenex y Venelana Bael –

*¡¿Qué?!* Exclamo Gabriel *¡Eso no es justo!... ¡Quedamos en que te ibas a casar conmigo cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad!*

\- ¿Cuándo quedamos en eso? – Pregunto el castaño en voz baja con una enorme gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

*Luego tu y yo hablaremos de ese asunto* Dijo la arcángel con un tono infantil * Sobre el incidente se sabe que el enemigo tiene en su posesión 3 [Excalibur], aun tratamos de comprender por qué el [Carde] Kokabiel tomo tales acciones*

\- Entiendo, gracias por su aportación y disculpe las molestas –

*No te preocupes, todo por mi futuro esposo* Dijo la Serafin terminando la comunicación mientras que las parejas del castaño estaban realmente molestas

\- Entonces esto confirma mi teoría, ese idiota de Kokabiel está tratando de incitar una guerra contra los ángeles al robar sus más poderosas armas. Pero al ver nula reacción de estos, opto por el bando de los demonios así que vinieron a Kuoh por Rias o Sitri-senpai debido a que son hermanas de Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviatan, respectivamente –

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy hermana de Serafall Leviatan? – Pregunto la heredera Sitri seriamente

\- Tu hermana es bastante distraída cuando se lo propone, durante un tiempo que estuve en Inglaterra vivía en un barrio bajo donde tu hermana mayor se metió y la salve cuando fue abordada por unos pandilleros y me propuso ser su siervo. Además tuve una cita con ella y me hablo de ti – Respondió el castaño mientras que la morena de lentes estaba impactada

\- ¿Y aceptaste? – Pregunto Rias preocupada

\- Claro que no, si hubiera aceptado estaría en el [Inframundo] y no aquí – Respondió el castaño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo aliviando a sus parejas – Quarta-san, Irina…alguna información que puedan aportar sobre la situación – pregunto seriamente pero…

\- A decir verdad, me siento insatisfecho cuando las dos protectoras de las [Excalibur] me dan el permiso para destruirlas – Comento el rubio

\- Esa es una forma tosca de hablar, si fueras un demonio renegado, te habría cortado sin perder tiempo – Respondió la peli azul

Ambos chicas se miraban intensamente como si quisiera luchar en ese momento pero se detuvieron al oír…

 _ **CRACK CRACK**_

\- Si pretenden pelear, les destrozare a ambos las manos para que nunca vuelvan a tomar una espada - Dijo Issei tronándose los nudillos - ¿Eso quieren? – pregunto gélidamente logrando que ambos se calmaron puesto que el rubio sabía que podía hacerlo mientras que la peli azul sentía como estaba hablando enserio

\- Así que guardas rencor sobre el [Proyecto de Espada Sagrada], la iglesia y las [Excalibur] – Dijo la peli azul seriamente mirando a su "senpai"

\- Obviamente, ellos mataron a mis amigos sin piedad y deben pagar por ellos – Mascullo el rubio con odio

\- Pero Kiba-kun. Gracias a ese proyecto, la investigación sobre los usuarios de las espadas sagradas mostró resultados. Por eso buscan a personas como Xenovia y yo que se pueden sincronizar con las espadas sagradas - Dijo Irina para recibir una bofetada de Medaka - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto molesta con una mano en la mejilla que tenía roja

\- ¿Crees que sólo por eso se puede pasar por alto un proyecto que le costó la vida de personas inocentes? – Pregunto Medaka – Cuando tenía 6 años por curiosidad leí la biblia y vio algo llamado los 10 mandamientos, si no mal recuerdo existe un mandamiento que dice "no mataras" –

\- Eso es correcto pero…-

\- ¿Entonces tu religión profesa esa letanía pero ellos tienen derecho a tomar la vida de inocentes? –

\- No, eso es…-

\- ¿Pueden juzgar quien vive y quien muere solo para cumplir sus ambiciones cuando dice su libro sagrado que se debe vivir con humildad y reboso del alma? –

\- Yo…no sé qué responder…- Dijo la castaña confundida…y por primera vez dudaba de su fe

\- Por eso pienso que la religión católica es una hipocresía, profesan palabras que ellos mismo profanan – Dijo Medaka fríamente para que Xenovia tomara la palabra

\- Este incidente también se convirtió en uno de los peores casos en nuestro entorno y la gente se sintió disgustada al respecto. La persona a cargo de ese proyecto en ese momento se dice que tienen un problema con sus creencias. Así que fue acusado de herejía. Ahora es de esas personas en el lado ángeles caídos -

\- ¿Del lado de los ángeles caídos? ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona? – Pregunto Kiba interesado

\- Balba Galilei. El hombre al que se llama el [Arzobispo Genocida] – Respondió Xenovia

\- Ahora sé a quién debo asesinar, Balba Galilei pagara con su vida la muerte de mis amigos y compañeros - Dijo el rubio con mucho odio

Issei había liberado al rubio de su oscuridad pero eso no significa que él no puede odiar puesto que ese odio viene desde lo más profundo de su alma por el dolor que pasaron él y sus compañeros

Ya no se movía por la venganza, ahora solo quería justicia por sus camaradas caídos

\- Si Freed utiliza una [Excalibur] robada para matar a nuestros compañeros seguidores. Va a pagar caro, debido a que el grupo de disposición no lo estaba vigilando en ese momento – Dijo Xenovia con odio

\- Bien veamos cuando somos:

Del equipo Gremory son Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Kiba, Koneko y Raynare

Del equipo Sitri son: …-

\- Somos mi [Reina] Tsubaki Shinra, mis dos [Alfiles] Momo Hanakai y Reya Kusaka, mi [Caballero] Tomoe Meguri, mi [Torre] Tsubasa Yura, mis [Peones], Ruruko Nimura y Genshirou Saji, por ultimo yo – Dijo la heredera Sitri

\- De la iglesia Xenovia e Irina y extras estamos [Hebihime], [Neo-Minerva], [Destello Naranja], Yoruka, Ravel, Grayfia, Venelana, Medaka-chan y yo – Contemplo el castaño

\- Lo hemos estado pensando – Dijo Grayfia – Y optamos por esperarlos en casa –

\- No tenemos miedo pero hace tiempo que no luchamos por lo que seriamos más una carga que una ayuda - Comento Venelana apretando sus puños

\- Yo me quedare con ellas, jamás he sido del tipo peleador – Dijo Ravel

\- ¿Y tú Medaka-chan? – Pregunto el castaño

\- El deber de una esposa es estar al lado de su esposo, los ayudare después de todo soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y Kiba-san es un estudiante que necesita ayuda – Dijo la mencionada mientras Sona la veía con celos y envidia debido a que tenía el puesto que ella quería y un maravilloso esposo como el castaño que tenía todo lo que ella deseaba en un hombre fuerte, inteligente y apuesto

\- En total somos 22 – Dijo el castaño – Si es el caso la estrategia será de 5 elementos; bombardeo, apoyo, combate con espada y dos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo –

\- ¿Entonces como quedarían los equipos? –

\- Bombardeo son Rias, Akeno, Sona y [Destello Naranja]. En apoyo son Kuroka, Kusaka-san, Hanakai-san y Raynare. En combate con espadas Kiba, Meguri-san, Quarta-san, Irina, Yoruka, Shinra-senpai. Por último, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo estamos Nimura-san, Saji, [Hebihime], [Neo-Minerva], Koneko, Yura-san, Medaka-chan y yo – Dijo el castaño – El primer equipo sera:

1.- Rias Gremory, Kusaka-san, Yoruka, Yura-san y Medaka-chan iran al norte

2.- Akeno Himejima, Hanakai-san, Meguri-san, [Hebihime] y [Neo Minerva] iran al oeste

3.- Sona Sitri, Raynare, Irina-san, Shinra-senpai y Nimura-san iran al este

4.- [Destello Naranja], Kuroka, Quarta-san, Kiba, Koneko, Saji y yo iremos al sur

Bueno, ya tenemos un plan. Usaremos estos…- sacando 22 micrófonos portatiles con micrófono y 22 brazaletes

\- ¿Qué son? – Pregunto Sona

\- Son comunicadores que usamos en [Fenrir], los micrófonos son para el audio y el brazalete se usa para la imagen holográfica - Respondió la peli naranja

\- Bien, cualquier cosa presionen el botón que tiene el LED rojo, el verde es para multifunción y el azul es para el canal cerrado – Explico el castaño – Dejen presionado el botón azul por 1 minuto para que el brazalete y los micrófonos se sincronicen y exista comunicación -

\- ¿Así que esta es la famosa tecnología de [Fenrir]? – Pregunto Rias asombrada de la ciencia del grupo mercenario

\- Por cierto para los que no podemos volar, tengo una sorpresa…síganme – Dijo [Neo Minerva] – Ise, el traje está en el vestidor –

\- ¿Traje? - Pregunto el castaño - Mientras nos cambiamos, Kiba es importante que sepan porque odias tanto la [Excalibur] –

\- ¿Tú sabes sobre el tema Ise? – Pregunto Akeno

\- Nosotros tuvimos que limpiar lo que hizo ese dolor en el culo de Balba, encontrando bitácoras como videos, no necesito saber más…en [Fenrir] no nos dejamos llevar por sensiblerías y por lo tanto marcamos nuestra raya separando nuestros sentimientos de nuestro trabajo – Respondió el mencionado para ir junto con las otras 5 chicas a los vestidores, Medaka que quiera oír la historia fue ayudada por Robin usando el brazalete como el micrófono

Kiba entonces empezó a hablar de su pasado.

El proyecto que la Iglesia Católica planeó en secreto. [Proyecto Espada Sagrada]. La prueba para hacer que un montón de personas puedan utilizar espadas sagradas se llevaba a cabo en un determinado instituto.

Había niños y niñas que tenían talento en el uso de espadas y poseedores de [Sacred Gear]. Día tras día, se les sometía a través de experimentos inhumanos. Estaban siendo experimentados y tenían su libertad arrebatada. Ellos no fueron tratados como seres humanos y se ignoraron sus vidas. Pero tenían un sueño. Para sobrevivir tenían su esperanza. Se vieron obligados a creer que fueron amados por Dios, y ellos estaban a la espera de que ese día estaba por venir. Ellos creían que iban a convertirse en seres especiales.

Creían que podrían convertirse en personas que podían usar espadas sagradas. Pero el resultado fue el descarte. Kiba y sus compañeros no podían usar las espadas sagradas.

-Todo el mundo murió. Fueron asesinados. Asesinados por los que sirven a Dios. Nadie nos salvó. El hecho de que no podíamos utilizar las espadas sagradas. Otros niños y niñas fueron sometidos a gas venenoso. Pusieron gas venenoso en nosotros mientras decían "amén". Vomitaron sangre y sufrieron en el suelo. Aun así, estábamos buscando la ayuda de Dios -

Kiba continúo su historia.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar

Las emisarias de la iglesia estaban impactadas, como podían ser algo así si su religión aprecia la vida

Irina tuvo un gran remordimiento por lo que dijo antes sobre que el proyecto fue algo bueno, ahora entendía porque Medaka le dio esa bofetada…se la merecía en toda regla, fue tan imprudente por decir algo tan insensible

Xenovia agacho la mirada apretando los puños, no pensó que el proyecto fuera así de inhumano, la iglesia escondió tal barbaridad solo para preservar su imagen ante las masas, era algo que los perseguiría para siempre…aunque no lo admitirían los altos mandos

Las Gremory sentían una gran rabia hacia la iglesia debido a lo que paso su compañero y su amigo

Los Sitris no pensaron que ese pasado tan cruel asechara al rubio

Medaka veía como los seres humanos podían ser tan crueles pero aun así no perdió la esperanza en la humanidad por que existían personas maravillosas como su Issei

El rubio prosiguió, de alguna manera logró escapar del laboratorio pero el gas venenoso ya le había infectado. Aparte de ciertas personas, los sujetos que tenían capacidades inferiores fueron eliminados antes porque no eran necesarios. Kiba, quien logró escapar, se topó con Rias, quien fue a visitar Italia, él se estaba muriendo. Y ahora está aquí.

\- Yo quiero vengar el lamento de mis compañeros. No, yo no quiero hacer que sus muertes sean en vano. Tengo que seguir viviendo en su lugar, y tengo que demostrar que soy más fuerte que [Excalibur] -

\- Minutos después -

Hancock, Robin, Nami, Yoruka y Medaka vestían un leotardo de clase tanga, sobre este unos shorts de combate y chaleco táctico, siendo las 3 piezas de color gris oscuro ceniza. La placa de [Fenrir] sobre su pecho izquierdo, una boina gris ceniza con un pin de [Fenrir], botas de combate negras largas hasta por arriba de la rodilla con tacón y guanteletes negros de cuerpo sin dedos. Minutos después apareció el castaño con una camisa ajustada camuflajeada, pantalones de combate y chaleco táctico color gris ceniza oscuro. La placa de [Fenrir] en la espalda, una boina gris ceniza con un pin de [Fenrir], botas de combate negras y guanteletes negros de cuerpo sin dedos siendo que en su mano derecha era visible el tatuaje que tiene. Las 5 personas están equipadas con una pistola y un cuchillo militar en su cintura excepto Medaka y Yoruka que lleva su katana

\- Tenía tiempo que no usaba mi uniforme – Comento el castaño

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan alto y musculoso? – Pregunto Robin viendo como la camisa se le marcaba al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, por fortuna los trajes de [Fenrir] tenían una tecnología que permitían ajustarse al cuerpo del usuario. Los 4 mercenarios, la esposa del castaño y la asesina a suelo estaban con una enorme gota de sudor al ver a todos llorando

\- Hyodo…- Sollozaba Saji como los demás e incluso Medaka por lo que el castaño la abrazo para calmarla

\- Creo que ya se enteraron - Comento el mencionado

\- Kiba-kun, yo quiero disculparme por lo que dije, solo sabía lo que la iglesia dijo y nunca me puse a pensar en el daño que había hecho ese proyecto – Dijo la castaña de coletas

\- Yo también me disculpo como Irina, no sabíamos esa parte oscura de la historia, ahora no sé qué pensar – Comento la peli azul afligida

\- Solo sigue tu corazón, lo importante no es dios si no su legado y que personas como ustedes se esfuerzan por preservar – Dijo Robin levantándole los ánimos a las dos exorcistas

\- Bueno, ya estamos todos – Dijo el comandante del 2° pelotón – Te queda bien el uniforme, Medaka-chan –

\- Lo mismo digo, te hace ver sexy – Dijo la mencionada recorriendo con su dedo el pecho de su esposo de forma sensual sonrojando a las Sitri mientras que las Gremory e Irina estaba celosas y Xenovia incomoda siendo que Kiba se sonrojo al ver a las chicas mientras que Saji sangraba de la nariz puesto que el traje no mostraba mucho pero era bastante erótico

\- ¿Qué son esas botas? – Pregunto Irina curiosa

\- Son las botas de combate de [Fenrir] que modifique siendo que las hice más estéticas como aumente en rango de vuelo con un sistema anti gravedad de flujo constante para poder volar – Explico Robin

\- Wow…- Dijeron los jóvenes en la sala

\- Hay un par para ustedes, están en los vestidores, vayan por ellos…Shidou-san, Quarta-san -

\- ¿Cuándo empezamos? – Pregunto Nimura

\- Entre más pronto mejor – Dijo el castaño – Puesto tienen contratos como cosas que hacer, esperaremos al atardecer e iniciaremos la búsqueda, si se topan con Kokabiel…no hagan una tontería como luchar contra él –

\- Pero Ise-kun….- Protestaba Irina que habia regresado y tenia sus botas puestas

\- Te lo dije hace unos momentos, no lo subestimes – Reprendió el castaño a su amiga de la infancia

\- De acuerdo – Dijo la castaño inflando los mofletes

\- Minutos después –

Nami, Kuroka, Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko, Saji e Issei iban caminando a la base que tenían ellas e Irina que parecía ser la iglesia abandonada por lo que los demonios sintieron escalofríos

\- Espérenme aquí – Dijo la peli azul para que entrara al edificio por lo que Koneko se puso a comer un dulce, Kiba limpiaba su espada e Issei realizaba katas de [Hokuto Shinken]

\- ¡E-Está bien! ¡Es un buen momento! ¡Yo quiero que ustedes oigan mi historia! ¡Deberían saberlo ya estamos trabajando juntos! – Dijo Saji un poco timido - Mi sueño es... ¡Embarazar a Sona-sama y casarme con ella! – Declaro firmemente ganando una mirada de una Koneko sorprendida y a una Nami, a un Kiba e Issei desalineados puesto que era algo que no alcanzaban a imaginar

\- Ara…no pensé que tuvieras tal sueño-nya – Dijo la [Alfil] Gremory sorprendida

\- Pero, ya saben... Embarazar una chica y casarse con ella es difícil para un chico poco popular como yo. No hay ninguna chica que me atraiga más que ella, quiero, deseo embarazarla para empezar. Pero algún día voy a dejarla embarazada y me casaré con ella. Si pudiera… ¡quiero chupar los senos de Kaichou también! – Exclamo el [Peón] con determinación

\- Ajaja – Rio Kiba nerviosamente

\- Eres lo peor – Dijo Koneko con el ceño fruncido

\- Como es tu ama, te va a matar si se entera de esto – Dijo Nami con una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- Ok, eso no me lo esperaba – Dijo Issei – Sinceramente no sé qué decir, solo puede desearte suerte con ello – mientras estaba se sostenía con sus dedos índice y medio

\- Y tu Hyodo, ¿tienes un sueño? – Pregunto el rubio Sitri

\- Podría decirse que si – Respondió el castaño para pararse en sus piernas – Quiero tener una familia…una familia con la cual convivir y hacer recuerdos maravillosos que siempre llevare en el corazón. Puede que para muchos sea una tontería, pero ese es mi sueño – sorprendiendo a los presentes sonrojando a Koneko y a Kuroka mientras Nami sonreía

\- Veo que a pesar de los años, sigues teniendo ese sueño – Dijo la peli naranja

\- Nii-sama…- Dijo la peli blanca con una sonrisa suave y cálida

\- Ise – Dijo Kuroka que tenía una sonrisa mientras miraba con mucho cariño a su esposo

\- Ese es un sueño maravilloso, Ise-kun – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

\- Hyodo…sob…¡Te has ganado mi respeto! – Exclamo Saji llorando como María Magdalena para que los demás tengan una enorme gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas

\- Minutos después –

Issei, Kiba y Saji vestían como sacerdotes pero todos se sorprendieron al ver como el traje de combate del castaño y la peli naranja se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Koneko, Nami y Kuroka de monjas. Las cruces que llevaban eran falsas, si fueran reales entonces habrían salido heridos los siervos de Rias y el siervo Sitri. Los chicos caminaron por la ciudad con esta ropa, principalmente por lugares donde no había gente. Las personas se le quedaban viendo a Issei debido a que la sotana se le pegaba al cuerpo del castaño exhibiendo su musculatura pero los Gremory y el Sitri notaron hasta ese momento que tan grande era el chico. Issei y Xenovia dirigían la excursión, siendo el castaño que obtenía la información de una u otra forma

\- Fuu, no hemos tenido ningún progreso – Dijo Saji como si perdiera el interés

\- Aquí Issei, ¿alguna novedad? - Pregunto el castaño contactándose con Rias, Akeno y Sona

*Ninguna, querido* Respondió Rias

*Tampoco aquí, cariño* Respondió Akeno

*No hemos tenido ningún progreso, Hyodo-kun* Respondió Sona

\- Entiendo, las llamare dentro de 20 minutos, terminaremos esta misión en menos de 30 minutos si no hay avances – Indico el castaño

*Entendido* Dijeron las 3 líderes de los equipos restantes

\- Yuuto-senpai, Nii-sama... – Dijo Koneko que parecía sentir algo.

\- Si lo sé, Shirone – Dijo el castaño que sintió ese instinto asesino dirigido a ellos como otras presencias más

\- ¡Mira arriba! – Grito Saji para que todos levantaran la vista viendo a un chico de pelo blanco vestido de sacerdote cayendo con una larga espada

\- Algo así como una protección divina para el grupo de sacerdotes – Dijo el albino - ¡Ay! -

 _ **¡KACHIN!**_

Kiba formó su espada demoníaca de rápidamente y bloqueó el golpe de Freed.

\- Freed Zalsen – Dijo el castaño

\- Ara, veo que hay una nueva mierda de demonio en el grupo de la pelirroja tetona – Dijo el albino – Pero no es otro si no el asesino de Segial-sama, [Yâng Wâng] (Dios de la Muerte) –

\- ¡¿[Y-Y-Yâng Wâng]?! – Exclamo Xenovia impactada puesto que ese nombre significaba que su dueño era…- ¡¿Eres [Yâng Wâng], el sucesor del legendario arte marcial asesino, [Hokuto Shinken]?! – mirando al castaño para recibir una afirmación del chico dejando asombrada a la exorcista

\- Tampoco me alegra ver tu repugnante cara, reverendo desquiciado – Dijo el castaño viendo como la espada que sostiene el albino libera un fulgor dorado - ¿Así que la espada que tienes en tus manos es una [Excalibur]? – para que todos se quitaran la ropa eclesiástica revelando en el caso de los demonios el uniforme de la academia, Xenovia su traje de exorcista mientras que Nami e Issei revelaban su uniforme de [Fenrir]

\- ¡On! – Exclamaron el comandante y la teniente del 2° pelotón para levitar unos centímetros en el aire

\- ¡[Line Extends]! – Exclamo Saji

 _ **¡SWISH!**_

Algo que parecía una mano negra y delgada salió de la mano izquierda de Saji y se dirigió a Freed. A su lado, había una cara deformada lagarto bastante linda equipada. La línea venía de su boca. ¡Me di cuenta de que esa mano delgada era la lengua del lagarto!

\- ¡Que dolor! – Se quejó Freed intentando golpear a distancia con su espada sagrada, pero la lengua del lagarto cambió de dirección y se fue hacia abajo. Se metió en el pie derecho de Freed, y comenzó a envolverse alrededor de su pierna. El "sacerdote" intentó cortar la lengua con su espada, pero fue atravesada como si la lengua no fuese tangible.

\- No se puede cortar fácilmente. ¡Kiba! ¡Con esto no podrá escapar! ¡Golpéalo por abajo! – Exclamo el [Peón] Sitri

\- ¡Gracias! – Agradecio el mencionado para precipitarse rápidamente hacia Freed con dos espadas demoníacas.

\- ¡Chi! ¡Así que no es sólo el [Holy Eraser] (Borrador Santo), ya veo! – Exclamo el albino - Tienes múltiples espadas demoniacas. ¿Eres el poseedor de [Sword Birth] tal vez? Wow. Eres culpable de tener un [Sacred Gear] raro, ¿sabes? – Dijo el chiflado que parecía estar disfrutando, al contrario de lo que decía – Pero las espadas demoníacas normales no son un problema para… -

 _ **¡KACHIN!**_

Las dos espadas demoníacas de Kiba se rompieron después de hacer un sonido de un crack

\- Mi [Excalibur]-chan – Dijo el albino alegremente

\- Ku…- Mascullo Kiba que nuevamente creó espadas demoníacas. Pero parecía que la Excalibur era demasiado poderosa. Podía romper las espadas demoníacas en un solo golpe

\- ¡Kiba! ¿Quieres recibir mi poder? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¡Todavía puedo seguir! – Dijo el rubio

\- ¡Jajaja! La forma en que miras mi [Excalibur] es aterradora. ¿Tu tal vez guardas rencor hacia ella? ¡Bueno, yo no sé lo que te pasó! Pero si te corto con ella, no podrás evitar ser eliminado sin dejar rastro ¿sabes? Tú vas a morir, ¿Sabes? ¡Tú vas a morir! ¡Sólo muere! – Exclamo Freed saltando hacia Kiba que trató de bloquear al hacer aparecer espadas demoníacas alrededor de la zona. Pero...

 _ **¡KACHIN!**_

\- ¡Yuuto-senpai! – Exclamo Koneko preocupada

La espada sagrada, estaba cubierta de una luz blanca azulada que rompió las espadas de Kiba de un solo golpe para que el enemigo realizara un segundo ataque sin perder ni un segundo para que apareciera el castaño descendiendo contra el albino formando la silueta de un ave aguamarina mientras juntas sus manos para dar unos arañazos en el aire- _**¡[Nanto Suichou Ken: Suzaku Tensho]!**_ (Puño del Ave Acuática de la Cruz del Sur: Despliegue del vuelo del Gorrión Rojo) – Y cortar la cara como el cuerpo entero del enemigo que tiene para dar una voltereta y caer de pie

\- ¡Chiii! – Chillo Freed de dolor el albino para caer al suelo sangrando de la cara

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Si – Respondió el rubio hoscamente

\- Tenia que interferir, si no lo hacia Shirone se preocuparía – Comento Issei

\- Entiendo – Dijo Kiba a regañadientes mientras veía con mala cara a su kouhai que desvió la mirada triste

\- Encárgate de ese loco, mientras me encargo de los invitados especiales – Dijo el [Divino Destructor Shiva]

\- ¿Invitados especiales? – Pregunto el rubio para que viera como en el cielo había por lo menos un ejército de 1000 caídos

\- ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – Exclamo Saji para que viera a Issei encararlos - ¡¿HYODO?! – pregunto incrédulo

\- Esto es divertido – Dijo un caído de aspecto de mediana edad con el pelo negro corto y ojos azules oscuros. Su vestimenta consiste en una gabardina de color violeta claro a través de una camisa de vestir blanca con un pañuelo a juego, pantalones y zapatos negro a juego con un sombrero de fieltro negro - ¿Un humano nos hace frente? – pregunto burlonamente para que los demás empezaran a reír para que el caído del sombrero le arroje un rayo de luz morada que explota al tocar el cuerpo del castaño

\- ¡H-Hyodo! – Exclamo Saji preocupada

\- Hmhmhmhm…Con eso está acabado – Dijo el atacante – Su carne y huesos se derritieron -

\- D-Dohnaseek-san – Dijo una caída de menor rango aterrada

\- ¿Qué…? – Pregunto el mencionada - ¡¿Qué carajos…?! – viendo como el chico frente a él estaba intacto por lo que todos empezaron a lanzar sus ataques con el mismo resultado para empezar a sudar

\- Haaaaaa…- Exhalaba el castaño mientras expulsaba [Toki] atraves de su cuerpo en forma de vapor azul grisáceo para poner su mano izquierda a la altura de su hombro y la mano derecha a la altura de su costado. Pasa la mano que tenia arriba frente a él para que sus ojos se pongan rojos - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Emitir una profunda espiración

-¡¿La tierra bajo sus pies se está levantando?! – Exclamo Nami viendo como el suelo se desquebrajo y los fragmentos se elevaban al cielo

\- ¿E-Esto es un sueño? – Pregunto Kuroka sorprendida para que vea como una capa de energía azul cubre el cuerpo su esposo

\- Mierda – Dijo Dohnaseek rechinando sus dientes para crear una lanza de luz para ir contra el castaño en picada por lo que casi todos los caídos siguieron su ejemplo - ¡Muere!

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Clamo Issei para lanzar una ráfaga de [Toki] contra sus enemigos que los mando, valga la redundancia, a volar mientras varios rayos de energía recorren su cuerpo para que el castaño siga lanzando la corriente de [Toki], estando a cierta altura sus cuellos y cabezas se deformaron para explotar siendo que la sangre cayo como lluvia pero no toco al castaño y a los que estaban en el suelo mientras los fragmentos volvían al suelo lentamente

\- I-Increible – Dijeron los compañeros del castaño

\- ¡[Ho-Hokuto Shinken]! – Exclamo una mujer alta con unos voluptuosos pechos y una figura delgada. Tiene el pelo largo con un color similar al azul marino, sobreponiéndosele en el ojo derecho y ocultando el color de sus marrones ojos. Su atuendo consiste en una gabardina abierta de un color violeta oscuro, con el cuello de las solapas abierto, una minifalda oscura que hacía juego con los zapatos de tacón alto negros. También llevaba un collar de oro alrededor del cuello con alas de caído – ¡Ese es el famoso [Hokuto Shinken]! – declaro aterrada

\- ¡¿Te refieres al legendario arte marcial asesino [Hokuto Shinken]?! – Exclamo una pequeña rubia vestida de lolita con el cabello atado de coletas, sujetas con moños negros

\- ¡¿Acaban de decir [Hokuto Shinken]?! – Exclamo Xenovia incrédula viendo a los demonios que estaban como sus compañeros

\- Issei-kun es el actual sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] – Respondió el rubio

\- E-E-Entonces él es…- Decía la peli azul tartamudeando

\- Si, Nii-sama es [Yân Wâng] (Dios de la muerte) – Respondió la [Torre] Gremory dejando impactando a las caidas

\- ¡¿[Yân Wâng]?! – Exclamaron la peli azul y la rubia caídas

*¡No te distraigas, idiota!...¡[Sword Birth]!* Exclamo una voz para que…

 _ **¡ZAN!**_

Había hojas saliendo por toda la zona

Desde el suelo

En el aire

Hay diferentes formas de hojas apareciendo de diferentes lugares.

\- ¡Tsk! – Chasqueo la lengua el albino y comenzó a romper las espadas demoníacas que iban hacia él.

 _ **¡SWISH!**_

Kiba desapareció con su espada demoniaca tan pronto como encontró una abertura para usar las espadas demoníacas como plataforma y se movió con libertad. Se movía de izquierda a derecha.

Eso es lo que se espera de la velocidad de un [Caballero], sin embargo, Freed estaba siguiendo el movimiento de Kiba con sus ojos

 _ **¡SWISH!**_

Junto con el sonido del viento, en dirección a Freed había no solo una, sino varias espadas demoniacas en todas direcciones que Kiba lanzó mientras las estaba usando para moverse

\- ¡Uhaa! ¡Ese es un buen truco de circo! ¡Eres un demonio podrido! – Exclamo el exorcista renegado

 _ **¡KACHIN! ¡KACHIN! ¡KACHIN!**_

Freed golpeó a lo lejos las espadas demoníacas, una tras otra, con una expresión de emoción

\- ¡Mi [Excalibur] es [Excalibur Rapidly]! ¡En términos de velocidad, no va a perder contra nada! – Exclamo el monje loco

La espada sagrada que Freed alababa comenzó a vibrar en la punta, y luego desapareció. El albino a una velocidad divina destruyó todas las espadas demoníacas y luego corrió hacia Kiba!

 _ **¡KACHIN!**_

\- ¡No está funcionando! – Exclamo Kiba mientras que las dos espadas demoniacas que tenía en las dos manos fueron destruidas.

\- ¡MUERE! – Exclamo el sacerdote para que su espada fuera hacia el [Caballero] Gremory

Nami y Kuroka estaban listas para actuar mientras que Koneko veía como el castaño veia todos con calma, como si esperara que algo fuera a salvar la situación

En el momento que la espada de Freed bajaba hacia Kiba...

 _ **JALAR**_

Su cuerpo se retiró y perdió el equilibrio para caer pesadamente de cara al suelo

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dejas?! – Exclamo el albino molesto debido a que Saji apareció un pequeño guante en forma de lagarto que sacó su lengua para luego retraerla, lo que hizo a Freed perder su posición. Al mismo tiempo, la lengua del lagarto hizo un pequeño brillo. Parecía que salía de Freed y entraba en Saji.

\- ... ¿Esto es…?... ¡Mierda!... ¡¿Estás absorbiendo mis poderes?! – Pregunto Freed molesto

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué tal esto? Este es mi [Sacred Gear] ¡[Absorption Line]! – Exclamo el rubio - ¡Mientras esta línea esté conectada a ti, tu poder seguirá siendo absorbido por mi Sacred Gear! ¡Sí! ¡Hasta que pierdas la conciencia! -

\- ¿Es un [Sacred Gear] del tipo Dragón? Del tipo más que problemático – Mascullo el albino - La capacidad inicial no es una gran amenaza. Pero cuando crece, el poder destructivo supera a otros Engranajes sagrados a un nivel completamente diferente. Qué miedo. ¡Hombre, eres una molestia! - tratando de quitárselo de nuevo con su espada sagrada, pero no había ni un rasguño en el [Sacred Gear] de Saji

\- ¡Kiba! ¡Sólo vence a ese tipo! ¡El problema con la [Excalibur] puede venir después de eso! ¡Este tipo es realmente peligroso! ¡Estar de pie frente a él me hace temblar! ¡Si lo dejamos ir, también nos hará daño a mí y a Kaichou! ¡Lo voy a debilitar al absorber su poder con mi Sacred Gear, mátenlo de una vez! – Exclamo el [Peón] Sitri

\- Me siento enfadado, pero también estoy de acuerdo en acabar contigo aquí. Todavía hay dos [Excalibur] más que fueron robadas. Voy a tener que esperar que los otros dos no sean tan fuertes – Mascullo el rubio mientras que el castaño y la peli naranja estaba frente a las caídas

\- ¡Ustedes no pasaran de aquí! – Exclamo Nami

\- Esos uniformes…¡¿Son de [Fenrir]?! – Exclamo la peli azul

\- ¡Ja! Soy más fuerte ahora, ¿sabes? – Dijo el exorcista renegado - ¡Sí! ¡En el momento en que me golpeaste, supe que los otros dos no dudarían mucho contra mi! ¿Estás seguro? ¡Si me matas, no tendrás una batalla satisfactoria contra una [espada sagrada ]- con una sonrisa repugnante por lo que los ojos de Kiba también cambiaron después de oír eso.

*Hmmm…[Sword Birth] ¿huh? Es un [Sacred Gear] que puede tener un número infinito de espadas en función del poseedor* Dijo una voz

\- ¿Eres tú, viejo Balba? – Dijo el albino para que se vea un hombre de edad avanzada con gafas, pelo gris corto y bigote que llevaba un traje de cura.

\- ¡Balba Galilei! – Exclamo Kiba mirando al anciano con los ojos llenos de odio.

\- Soy yo, ciertamente – Dijo el anciano admitiendo normalmente

\- Freed. ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto el hombre

\- ¡Viejo! ¡No puedo huir debido a la lengua rara de lagarto de ese sujeto! – Dijo el albino

\- Mmm. Todavía no puedes utilizar la [espada sagrada] perfectamente. Utiliza el elemento que te di más sabiamente. Estoy investigando por eso. Reúne el elemento sagrado que hay en tu cuerpo en la hoja de la [espada sagrada]. Con eso, deberías ser capaz de cortarlo – Dijo el [Sacerdote Genocida]

\- ¡Sí, sí! – Dijo Freed que había empezado a reunir su aura y comenzó a brillar - ¡Toma esto! ¡Horyah! -

 _ **CORTE**_

El [Sacred Gear] de Saji fue cortado con facilidad y lo único que tenía en la mano Freed había desaparecido

\- ¡Voy a escapar por ahora! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos, será el momento de nuestra última batalla! - Dijo Freed pero...

*¡No voy a dejar que escapes!* Exclamo una voz para que una velocidad muy rápida.

 _ **¡KACHIN!**_

Hubo un choque con la cuchilla de la espada sagrada de Freed que estaba soltando chispas dejando ver a Xenovia que forcejeaba con él

\- ¡Yahoo, Ise-kun! – Exclamo una chica castaña de coletas que habia lleago

– Irina – Dijo el castaño para que vieran a todos los demás de los equipos

\- Freed Zelzan, Balba Galilei… ¡Herejes!... ¡Los voy a cortar en dos en el nombre de Dios! – Exclamo Irina

\- ¡Ja! ¡No digas el nombre del Dios que odio! ¡Perra! – Exclamo Freed molesto para intercambiar golpes con las espadas, pero él sacó algo. Era una bola de luz - ¡Viejo Balba! ¡Vamos a escapar! ¡Vamos a informar al jefe Kokabiel! -

\- No hay otra manera – Comento el anciano encogiendo los hombros

\- ¡Nos vemos! ¡Alianza entre la Iglesia y los demonios! – Exclamo el albino

\- ¡Cubranse! – Exclamo el castaño

Freed arrojó la bola de luz al suelo.

 _ **FLASH.**_

\- _**¡[Mil Fleurs]!**_ – Exclamo [Neo Minerva] cruzándose las manos en X con las palmas curvas – _**¡[Spiral hug]!**_ (Abrazo Espiral) – brazos aparecieron alrededor de los demonios y los demás para protegerlos en una cúpula en forma de espiral para que cuando su protección desaprecio vieron como ya no estaba. Rias iba a preguntar que había sido eso pero…

\- Vamos tras ellos Irina -

\- ¡Okay! -

Xenovia e Irina asintieron entre sí y corrieron pero fueron detenidas por varios brazos que las aprisionaban

\- ¡Voy a por ellos! ¡No voy a dejarte escapar, Balba Galilei! – Exclamo Kiba pero también fue aprisionado

\- ¡Déjennos ir! – Exclamaron los 3 espadachines para que Hancock, Nami y Medaka abofetearan a Xenovia, Irina y Kiba respectivamente

\- ¿Qué piensan que hacen? – Pregunto la morena de pendientes en forma de serpiente

\- ¿Acaso no escucharon la advertencia de Ise? – Pregunto la peli naranja

\- Tener fe no hará que tengan la fuerza para un enemigo como Kokabiel ni el odio es la mejor forma de luchar – Dijo Medaka

\- [Neo-Minerva], suéltalos –

\- Pero Ise…- Dijo la mencionada

\- Si quieren morir, no es mi problema…solo salvo a quienes lo merecen…no a insectos que no valoran sus vidas como ellos 3 – Dijo el mencionado – Esfúmense de mi vista, no tengo tiempo para idiotas que quieren morir – comento dándoles la espalda dejando dolidos a la castaña y al rubio para que los 3 se quitaran los dispositivos

\- ¿Por qué…? – Decía la peli azul

\- No voy a arriesgar la vida de la mayoría por un trio de imbéciles que no entienden razones, le diré a Gabriel-sama que me disculpe y llevare sus cuerpos mientras que a ti Kiba te quitare la [Sacred Gear] y se la daré a alguien que sea más listo - Dijo el castaño para que les dé la espalda y se fueran

\- Ise…- Reclamo la pelirroja afligida

\- Deben de afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones, me es doloroso ver cómo estas triste Rias pero no puedo arriesgar la vida de los aquí presentes por necios como ellos - Respondió el castaño haciéndole ver a Sona y Rias como a los demás que no los veía como números o algo así…si no como personas – Es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, si quieren pueden quedarse en mi casa – viendo a los Sitri

\- Eres muy amable pero iremos a la academia para monitorear – Dijo la heredera Sitri – Nos contactaremos – mostrando los brazaletes

\- De acuerdo pero de una vez les advierto que no pondrán reproducirlos o estudiarlos por que tiene un sistema de seguridad de auto destrucción cuando son tocado en sus transistores o alguna cosa se que le intente mover – Dijo [Neo-Minerva] para que Issei cargue a Medaka y los de [Fenrir] desaparezcan usando el [Shunpo] y los demonios usen un circulo mágico

\- Más tarde ese día –

Issei, Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno, Rias, Raynare, Yoruka, Venelana y Grayfia dormían tranquilamente en la alcoba principal de la residencia Hyodo. De pronto Issei como Rias se despertaron…la pelirroja debido a una enorme presión que nunca había sentido antes y el castaño al sentir esa presencia que le era tan conocida. Rias e Issei saltaron de la cama y se pusieron delante de la ventana. Kuroka y Raynare también se levantaron después de sentir algo. Cuando miraron por la ventana, había alguien mirando desde arriba

\- Eres tú, que repulsiva sorpresa – Mascullo el castaño – Tienes mucho valor para venir a mi casa – al ver que tenía una sonrisa repugnante ese sacerdote de cabello blanco, Freed para que hiciera un gesto con sus manos hacia los jovenes

\- Un ángel caído – Dijo Rias con una voz llena de odio y chasqueó los dedos. Ella inmediatamente se puso su uniforme y abrió la puerta de la habitación mientras que Issei se puso las botas, el pantalón de combate y el chaleco táctico rápidamente para ponerse a lado de la pelirroja

\- ¡Yahoo! [Divino Destructor Shiva]-kun, tetona carmesí...parecen estar de mal humor. ¿Qué pasó?... ¿los interrumpí?... Vaya vaya, ¿no me digan que los pillé teniendo sexo? - Dijo el albino - Entonces lo siento, leer el ambiente no es mi fuerte – comento burlonamente

\- ¿Qué quieres en mi hogar, Freed Zalzen? – Pregunto la pelirroja molesta pero sólo sacudió su hombro con una sonrisa.

Issei miro hacia arriba para ver que había alguien flotando en el cielo, con la luna a sus espaldas.

Era un ángel caído que tenia 5 pares de alas negras, el pelo oscuro y largo ademas de rizado, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas, frente amplia, su boca muestra un juego de dientes triangulares y viste ropa negraque tiene apariencia de túnica

\- Pensaba cuando aparecerías, maldita rata de alcantarilla – Mascullo el castaño infundiendo sus brazos en [Haki]

\- Esta es nuestra primera reunión, hija de la casa de Gremory. El pelo carmesí es precioso. Me recuerda al de tu hermano, al que lo odio suficiente para que me den ganas de vomitar – Dijo el caído provocando con su discurso tan provocativo que la pelirroja tuviera un rostro frio

\- Mucho gusto, uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. También voy a añadir una cosa más. Nosotros, la casa Gremory somos quienes estamos más cerca del [Maou] y también los más alejados de él. Si estás aquí para discutir de política conmigo, entonces no sirve de nada – Comento la pelirroja seriamente manteniendo esa mirada fría y afilada

\- Pensar que tendrías el valor de venir a mi casa, maldita urraca arcaica – Dijo el castaño por lo que el identificado como Kokabiel viera a un castaño rojizo de cabellera algo larga ondulada y ojos amielados vestido como militar por lo que lo reconoció para rechinar los dientes y sudar

\- [Divino Destructor Shiva] – Mascullo mirando con odio al castaño – Kalawaner y Mittelt me informaron lo que le hiciste a mis dos hombres de confianza y como se hizo la casa Gremory con una caída traidora… ¡que solo merece la muerte! – arrojando una lanza hacia donde esta Ray para que el castaño…

\- _**[Kamisori]**_ (Maquina de Afeitar) – Susurro el castaño para que usando el _**[Soru]**_ y el _**[Geppo]**_ se moviera hasta donde está su casa poniéndose al frente para disparar una ráfaga de energía roja, destruyendo el ataque del caído – _**¡[**_ _ **Gento Sekko Retsu Zan]!**_ (Corte desgarrador de la luz roja) -

\- Parece que has aprendido algo nuevo, mocoso repulsivo – Dijo el caído viendo con asco al castaño cosa que enojo mucho a Rias – Casi lo olvido tengo un regalo de cortesía – arrojando a la persona que cargaba para que el castaño usando el _**[Geppo]**_ (Paso Lunar) la atrapara

La que cayó en los brazos del castaño era... ¡Irina Shidou!

Estaba cubierta de sangre y respiraba con dificultad

Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas

¿Esto sucedió después de que ella fuese tras Freed?

¿Qué pasó con Kiba y Xenovia?

Esas eran las preguntas que tenia Rias en la cabeza

\- Irina…- Dijo el castaño por lo que ella reacciono dolorosamente y no respondió – Idiota, te dije que no los subestimaras – aumentando la cólera del castaño

\- Ella vino a mi cuartel, así que le di una "calurosa" bienvenida – Dijo el [Carde] casualmente aumentando la ira del castaño - Bueno, no puede coger a los otros dos - aumentando estrepitosamente más y más la furia del sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]…error que pagaría con su vida

\- Kuroka – Dijo el castaño para dejarla en el suelo junto a la mencionada que uso su [Sacred Gear] cubriendo a la castaña con una capa de energia verde que curaba sus heridas y mejorara su semblante

\- Yo no haría algo estúpido como hablar con un [Maou]. Bueno, si violara y matara a su hermana menor, para que Sirzechs enfoque su ira hacia mí. Eso no estaría mal – para que el castaño mirara con los ojos rojos a Kokabiel que se estremeció

\- Así que ¿cuál es tu motivo para ponerte en contacto conmigo? – Pregunto la pelirroja con ira a lo que Kokabiel respondió con alegría

\- Voy a destruir esta ciudad con su base, la [Academia Kuou], como punto de partida. Entonces también aparecerá Sirzechs, ¿verdad? -

\- Si haces algo así, la guerra entre Dios, los ángeles caídos y demonios comenzará de nuevo…¿sabes? – Dijo el castaño seriamente mientras sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño

\- Eso es lo que estoy deseando. Yo pensaba que Michael comenzaría una guerra si robaba las [Excalibur]...Pero lo que él mandó fueron sólo exorcistas y dos portadoras de [espadas sagradas]. Es aburrido. ¡De verdad estoy aburrido! Es por eso que voy a hacer una masacrar en la base de la hermana de Sirzechs. ¿Ven? Parece divertido, ¿verdad? - Pregunto sarcástico el [Carde]

\- ¿Empezarás una guerra, monstruo? – Dijo la heredera Gremory con odio para que el caído riera con alegría

\- Sí. ¡Eso es todo! ¡Estaba aburrido, aburrido después de la guerra entre las tres grandes facciones! Azazel y Shamza no estaban interesados en una nueva guerra. Luego comenzaron a recoger cosas aburridas como las [Sacred Gear] y comenzaron a hacer una investigación rara. ¡Algo inútil como eso no será de ninguna utilidad para nosotros!... Bueno, es una historia diferente si se trata del [Booster Gear] como el que tiene el mocoso de allí... No es algo que se pueda encontrar tan fácilmente – viendo a su némesis y el primer humano que estuvo a punto de matarlo después de [Shirohige]

\- ¿Están también detrás de mí [Sacred Gear]? – Pregunto el castaño con su rostro tactiturno

\- Por lo menos no estoy interesado en él…pero Azazel podría estarlo. Su pasatiempo de coleccionarlas es una locura – Comento el caído -De cualquier manera, voy a comenzar una batalla que implica a las [espadas sagradas], Rias Gremory. ¡Para empezar una guerra! Una escuela a la que asisten las hermanitas de Sirzechs y Leviatán. ¡Debe estar llena de poderes demoniacos para así poder disfrutar del caos! ¡Es también el mejor lugar para liberar el verdadero poder de las Excaliburs! Es un buen lugar para el campo de batalla – exclamo con extasis -

\- ¡Hyajajaja! ¿No es mi jefe el mejor? Su locura es la mejor. Así que yo también estoy ansioso por hacerlo. Incluso si me trata así – Exclamo Freed entusiasmado sacando una [Excalibur] por cada mano y dos más en las caderas - La de la derecha es [Excalibur Rapidly], la de la izquierda es Excalibur [Nightmare], la de mi cadera es [Excalibur Invisibility]. También recibí la Excalibur Mimic ¡De la chica de allí! También estoy por conseguir [Excalibur Destruction] que la otra chica tiene. ¡Hyaa! ¿Soy la primera persona en el mundo en estar en posesión de esta cantidad de Excaliburs? También recibí un elemento del Viejo Balba que me permite manejar espadas sagradas. Ahora mismo estoy tan exaltado de que se me permita manejarlas todass, ¿sabes? ¡Soy invencible! ¡Soy maravilloso! ¡Soy el más fuerte! Hyajajajajaja! -

\- La investigación de las [Espadas Sagradas] de Balba. El verdadero propósito se muestra en este gran resultado. A decir verdad, parecía sospechoso cuando se unió a mi plan - Comento el caído

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con las [Excaliburs]? – Pregunto Rias para que Kokabiel moviera sus diez alas negras y movió su cuerpo en la dirección de la academia.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Vamos a tener una guerra! ¡Hermanita de Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory! –

\- Kokabiel, Freed…bastardos – Mascullo el castaño – Ustedes no tendrán su guerra… ¡Si no el llamado de la [Shichousei] (Estrella Anunciadora de la Muerte)! – rugió con ira

\- Eso lo veremos – Dijo Kokabiel con una mirada afilada

 _ **¡FLASH!**_

Freed sacó algo que cegó a todos, cuando tuvieron la visión de nuevo Kokabiel y Freed se habían ido

\- ¡Ise! – Exclamo la pelirroja para que descendiera el castaño para ir a ver a la castaña

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto el 2°comandante de [Fenrir]

\- Bien, sus heridas fueron curadas y use [Senjutsu] pero casi no tienen Ki – Respondió la [Alfil] Gremory para que Issei presionara un punto vital despertando a Irina que inhalo por la boca como si hubiera aguanto el aire

 _ **¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAGH!**_

 _ **¡COOOF!**_ _ **¡COOOF!**_ _ **¡COOOF!**_ _ **¡COOOF!**_ _ **¡COOOF!**_ _ **¡COOOF!**_

La castaña tosió pesadamente mientras jadeaba para tratar de respirar mientras sentía como si cuerpo estuviera como nuevo

\- ¡Ise-kun! – Exclamo la castaña para agachar la mirada – Tenias razón, Ise-kun…es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, lo subestime y me dejo al borde de la muerte si no fuera…. – pero no termino la frase por que recibió una patada en la mejilla que la estampo contra la pared

\- ¡¿CREÍSTE QUE SOLO ESTABA BROMEANDO O TRATABA DE INTIMIDARTE PARA QUE NO CUMPLIERAS CON TU MISMA?! ¡¿ES QUE ERES ESTUPIDA O QUE?!...¡¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI TE MATABA?! – Reprendió el castaño fuertemente sorprendiendo a sus parejas como a las habitantes de la casa que llegaron cuando pateo a la chica que sangraba de la boca mientras miraba llorosa y asustada al chico - ¡MIENTRAS ESTES BAJO MI MANDO, JAMAS VUELVAS A HACER ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO O YO MISMO TE MATARE A GOLPES…¡¿TE QUEDO CLARO?! –

\- No se sorprendan – Dijo Nami – Él puede ser bastante estricto, implacable y contundente cuando realmente uno de sus subordinados hace una locura como exponer su vida en algo la muerte está más que garantizado o lo hacen enojar –

\- Ise-kun…yo…yo…- Decía la castaña gimoteando para que el mencionado la abrazara con cariño

\- Ya todo está bien, solo no vuelvas a hacer – Dijo el Hyodo cálidamente para que recordara el amor de una familia por lo que correspondió el gesto para llorar

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡….Ise-kun….lo siento…lo siento…lo siento….¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Sollozaba la castaña

\- Ise es alguien contundente, firme, estricto pero amable, cálido y amoroso…será un buen padre cuando tenga sus hijos – Dijo Robin con una sonrisa para que todas las presentes e incluso Koneko imaginaran una vida familiar con el castaño y como juntos crían a sus pequeños

\- Bien – Dijo el castaño abriendo su armario del cual saca una caja que le da a Irina

\- ¿Y esto? – Pregunto la castaña

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder – Dijo Issei – Kokabiel quiere armar una grande –

\- ¿Pero cómo puedo luchar si no tengo un arma? – Pregunto la castaña triste

Medaka Box Abnormal Ed

 ***Musica***

\- Abre la caja – Respondió el castaño para que su amiga de la infancia

\- Esto es…- Decía la chica sorprendida viendo una espada japonesa

\- Es mi katana y mi más grande tesoro – Dijo el chico dándole a Irina un traje de batalla de [Fenrir] para reemplazar el suyo que estaba dañado – La [Kokutō] (Espada Negra), [Shunsui] (El agua clara de Otoño)…te la prestare para esta batalla….Kokabiel va a pagar por osar atacar a mi familia y a mi amiga de la infancia… - apretando los puños

\- Ise-kun…- Dijo Irina asombrada de que el castaño le proporcionara algo tan valioso para sonriera mientras tenía una linda sonrisa adornada con un hermoso sonrojo sumado a lágrimas de escarcha que se forman en sus ojos

Medaka y las demás estaban de igual forma debido a que sabían cuan importantes eran para Issei por lo que estaban felices, complicas y dichosas de tener a un hombre tan amoroso que las quiera tanto

\- ¡Vamos a la academia! – Exclamaron Rias e Issei

\- ¡Sí! – Respondieron los demás preparados para la acción siendo que los de [Fenrir] ya estaban vestidos porque… ¡una gran batalla contra el líder de los ángeles caídos estaba a punto de empezar

 **saa tojikometa kokoro**

 **kono te de ookiku akeru**

 **watashi no me o mitenasai kowagarazu ni**

Aparece las imágenes de Kuroka y Medaka siendo que la primera esta boca arriba y la segunda boca abajo ambas tienen los ojos cerrados para abrirlos donde se ve un doble cuadro

 **rikutsu ja nai yo ai shitakute**

 **butsukaru hibi imi ga hoshii**

 **kotae wa ima no kimochi**

 **kanjou no mama ni ugoite**

Aparece Raynare

Aparecen los Sitri y los Gremory para que se vea a Issei entrenando mientras que sus esposas lo miran

Mientras se ven las siluetas de Segial, Raiser, Kokabiel y Vali

 **PARADOX**

 **kimi ga mamoritai mono ni mamorareteru ka mo ne to**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketeku higeki wa no thank you**

 **owaraseru yo**

Se va a [Hebihime], a Nami y [Neo-Minerva] de espaldas mientras blanden cuchillos

Se ve a los comandantes de [Fenrir] todos juntos

Se ve a Aika, Katase y Murayama juntas viendo un atardecer

Mientras se ven imágenes de Relena, Zeoticus, Sayla y Sirzechs sentado en su trono

 **PARADOX**

 **tsuyoi hitomi ni kagayaku yasashii moroi nanika**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketara higeki o kowase**

 **yami o terasu tame**

Se ve a Medaka y Kuroka caminando con Issei mientras entrelazan sus brazos siendo que Raynare y Yoruka se pone frente a él para que los sigan Rias, Akeno, Yuuto y Shirone reuniéndose en frente de la entrada

Despues aparecen los residentes de la casa de Issei en una pradera mientras en el cielo se ve la constelación de la Osa Mayor

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, con esto inicia el conflicto contra Kokabiel donde el [Carde] ya ha sido sentenciado por el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]. Aquí a diferencia del canon, deje que Irina este en la batalla con el propósito de llenar el hueco argumental de Asia donde esta y Xen se enteran de la muerte de Dios**_

 _ **Para algunos que no les gusto el Issei Kenshiro o critican fuertemente cómo va la historia….**_

 _ **Lamento si no les gusta pero…hare una pregunta…**_

" _ **¿Al menos han visto Hokuto no Ken?"**_

 _ **Si lo han visto, me extraña un comentario en particular que es bastante ofensivo no solo para mi si no para los lectores, el único comentario hater que tengo hasta ahora en esta historia.**_

 _ **Si no, discúlpenme por lo que diré…pero están completamente perdidos y no entenderán la historia o en si las habilidades de este Issei puesto que no conocen al "Padre de los Shonen Actuales"**_

 _ **Si van a hacer una crítica cruda o negativa les pediré que no ofendan en sus comentarios. Si no pueden al menos cumplir su solicitud…hagan el favor de no dejar nada y no vean la historia puesto que para mí es algo muy descortés que agredan a quienes si les gusta la historia como a mi persona**_

 _ **Dejando eso de lado, informo que el siguiente fic en actualizarse es el de Kizuna de Leo y luego el ansiado por muchos, capitulo doble de [Assasins Dragón Unity]**_

 _ **En este fic si tuve un golpe emocional debido a que ahí tuve mi primer review hater donde se armó una grande por una persona que la verdad si no le gusta la historia no sé porque la está leyendo y otro que cree que soy algo asi como una red de contacto de los escritores hispanohablantes de Fanfiction**_

 _ **No sabía cómo manejar la situación y luego por error borre el avance del fic debido a que limpiaba mi disco duro de archivos pasados. Gracias a Kami que encontré la última actualización que tenia guardada en una carpeta y estoy trabajando en esta, el tiempo que lo tengo programado subir es entre el 23 de Diciembre de este año y el 6 de Enero del 2017 o a lo máximo a mediados de Febrero del 2017**_

 _ **Dentro de poco hare un especial navideño de mis 2 fics más actuales y luego un especial del 14 de Febrero de Assasins, espérenlos**_

 _ **Sobre Shining Dragón, estoy pensando como incluir a Serafall, Gabriel y Penemue en el prox. Capitulo pero aun no encuentro el como**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante y espero que me apoyen como lo han hecho con los demás fics**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	4. Hokuto Shinken vs Hokuto Ryuu Ken

**El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra**

 **Capítulo 4: Choque de la estrella del Norte: Hokuto Shinken vs Hokuto Ryuu Ken**

 **Highschool DxD, Medaka Box, Hokuto no Ken y Souten no Ken así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) o (Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 ** _"Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 ** _[Tekkai]_** **Técnicas**

 **[¿Qué hago aquí?] Algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

 **{Desde hace 2000 años, se transmite una técnica terrible de artes marciales. Su nombre es [Hokuto Shinken]. Bajo la hilera de las 7 estrellas que el [Hokuto Shinken] arrastra las tragedias que suceden, ahora el actual sucesor es el portador del [Guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo] que carga con el destino de luchar contra el [Vanishing Dragon] y causa** **a todos sus conocidos tener una vida miserable}**

 **\- Saga: El inicio de la leyenda del** **Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken -**

 ***Aparece el logo de "El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra"***

Opening: Hokuto no Ken - Ai wo Tomoridose

 ***Música***

Aparece la cara de Issei en un fundo negro mientras una luz blanca pasa de un lado a otro para que aparezca una luz debajo de su rostro

Se ve como camina una silueta con un atardecer detras de él para que se vea que es Issei con una manta que cubre su cuerpo como su cabeza con una capucha

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ai de sora ga ochite kuru**

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ore no mune ni ochite kuru**

Lanza un golpe mientras aparece la imagen de Ilhan, cambia la imagen para que se vea un cielo con nubes que crea truenos azules y amarillos para que se visualice a Shirohige con los comandantes del [Escuadron Fernir]

Se ve a Issei dando una patada, para que aparezca Dohnaseek, Milett y Kalawaner para que se vean varios excorcistas renegados liderados por Freed.

Aparece Raiser que esta junto a sus siervas mientras se encuentra en una sala sentado en su sofá

 **atsui kokoro kusari de tsunai demo**

 **ima wa muda da yo**

 **jama suru yatsu wa yubisaki hitotsu de daunsa**

Pasa otra escena donde Issei ve desde las montañas la cuidad de Kuoh para que se lance con una patada viéndose brillos de golpes.

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ai de kodou hayaku naru**

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ore no kodou hayaku naru**

Issei libera su [Toki] por lo que rompe su camisa y su chaleco. Los exorcistas lo atacan para que aparezcan en un fondo rojo mientras se deforman para explotar.

 **omae motome samayou kokoro ima**

 **atsuku moete iru**

 **subete tokashi muzan ni tobichiru hazusa**

Issei mueve las manos lentamente haciendo imágenes etéreas de las mismas para lanzar un golpe de tajo. Se ve al sequito Sitri en la entrada de la academia

 **ore to no ai wo mamoru tame**

 **omae wa tabidachi**

 **ashita wo miushinatta**

 **hohoemi wasureta kao nado mitaku wa nai sa**

 **ai wo torimodose**

Se ven varias tomas del rostro y la cabeza de Issei para que se vea a Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno y Koneko preocupadas por Issei mientras Rias suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas para que se vea a Kiba seguir avanzando contra sus enemigo. Aparece el campo donde Issei y Kokabiel para que Issei se lance con una patada contra el caído cree una lanza de luz para que estén a punto de impactar

\- Academia Kuoh –

Los Gremory, Sitri, Fenrir e Irina se habian reunido en el parque situado justo en frente de la Academia Kuou. Sólo Kiba no estaba aquí y Medaka se quedo con Venelana, Grayfia y Ravel para protegerlas

\- ¿Kiba-san, dónde estás? – Preguntaba Raynare mientras Genshirou Saji estaba explicando sobre la barrera a los Gremory. Posiblemente debido a la paliza que le dieron antes, se veía algo raro.

Según su relato, Sona había reunido a todos los de su sequito y pusieron una gran barrera en la escuela después de escuchar la situación. Es una medida que se utiliza para que las cosas que ocurren en el interior no salgan hacia afuera. El rival era uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, que aparece en la Biblia y otros libros.

\- Rias-senpai. Hemos cubierto la escuela con una gran barrera. Con esto, a menos que ocurra algo desastroso, no habrá ningún daño en el exterior – Dijo el [Peón] Sitri

\- Esto que hacemos es mínimo. Si te digo la verdad, si Kokabiel fuera a luchar en serio, no sólo la academia, sino toda la región serían aniquiladas. Además, está preparado para eso. Mi equipo va a proteger las instalaciones de la escuela usando toda su energía – Dijo Sona sorprendiendo a los presentes - Mis siervos y yo vamos a seguir colocando la barrera para reducir los daños. Quiero minimizar los daños todo lo que podamos...Es difícil evitar tener que dañar nuestra academia. Pero parece que tenemos que hacerlo, ya que es uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos del que estamos hablando - lanzó una mirada aguda y miró en dirección a la escuela con los ojos llenos de odio. Probablemente se estaba dirigiendo a Kokabiel. Entonces se confirmó que la academia podría ser dañada

\- Gracias, Sona. Haremos el resto de aquí en adelante – Agradeció Rias

\- Rías. Nuestro enemigo es un monstruo con una fuerza superior a la nuestra. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Debemos llamar a tu Onii-sama... –

\- No, no quiero llamarle…es lo que Kokabiel busca – Respondió la pelirroja – Además tenemos a Issei como al [Hokuto Shinken] y al [Nanto Seiken] de nuestro lado por lo que podremos hacernos cargo además… ¿tampoco llamarás a tu Onee-sama? – comento pícaramente

\- Mi Onee-sama es…- Decia Sona sonrojada y nerviosa - Tu Onii-sama te quiere. Sirzechs-sama definitivamente vendría. Así que... -

\- Ya he informado Onii-sama – Dijo Akeno ante las palabras de Rias y Sona

\- ¡Akeno! – Exclamo Rias molesta para que Issei viera a Akeno enfadada

\- Rías, yo sé que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs-sama – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory - Esto sucedió en tu territorio, en tu base y sucedió después del problema de la boda. Pero es una historia diferente si aparece el líder del enemigo. Es un problema que supera el nivel que podemos resolver solos. Vamos a pedir prestada la fuerza de un Maou – respondió firmemente – A pesar de tener al [Hokuto Shinken] de nuestro lado, tener a Sirzechs-oniisama aquí aumentara nuestras posibilidades de victoria, por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan cabeza dura -

Rias parecía como si quisiera decir algo pero respiró hondo y asintió por lo que Akeno puso su rostro sonriente de siempre después de que ella la vio.

\- Gracias por comprender la situación, Buchou…Sona-sama. Los refuerzos estarán aquí en una hora – Respondió la morena

\- Una hora… entiendo – Respondió Sona - Hasta ese momento mis siervos y yo prometemos continuar colocada la barrera en el nombre de Sitri -

\- Así que una hora. Ahora mis siervos, vamos a estar a la ofensiva. ¡Vamos a ir dentro de la barrera y llamar la atención de Kokabiel. ¡A diferencia de la batalla contra Fénix, esta es una batalla de vida o muerte! ¡Aun así, no voy a perdonarlos si mueren! ¡Vamos a sobrevivir y continuar asistiendo a la escuela! – Exclamo Rias

\- ¡Sí! – Respondieron entusiastamente sus siervos

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ise? – Pregunto Rias al ver el rostro tan serio de su prometido

\- Tengo que decirles esto – Respondió el castaño – Cuando nos careamos ante ese bastardo de Kokabiel sentí un aura conocida pero era al mismo tiempo contraria –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Sona intrigada

\- Si es lo que creo que es, es probable que la mayoría vaya a morir – Respondió el castaño rojizo impactando a los presentes

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los presentes al oír las palabras del 2° comandante de [Fenrir]

\- ¡No es hora de juegos Hyodo-san! – Exclamo Meguri molesta por la "broma" del castaño

\- ¿Crees que bromeo? – Pregunto el castaño para que la chica viera la seriedad por lo que tensaron – Antes de decir si es o no "eso", luchare contra él…en caso de que sea lo que pienso que es…me llevare a Kokabiel a las zonas montañosas de Kuoh –

\- ¿Por que dices eso? – Pregunto Raynare al ver como el castaño estaba listo para lo peor

\- Puede que Kokabiel sea capaz de matarme en esta batalla – Revelo Issei preocupando y aterrando a todos puesto que el mismo 2° comandante de [Fenrir] les advierte que puede ser asesinado en la batalla venidera, a pesar de ser el más fuerte del grupo, que dijera eso…significaba que la situación podría tornarse turbia

\- ¡Hyodou!... ¡Te dejaré el resto! – Exclamo Saji

\- Lo sé – Dijo el castaño para mirar a Sona mientras mueve sus labios sorprendiéndola pero entendía el motivo

\- De acuerdo, cuídate Hyodo-kun, eres la esperanza de las personas que te aman y de esta ciudad – Declaro la heredera Sitri sorprendiendo a sus siervos puesto que no era de las personas que daban esas palabras o depositaban su confianza en alguien

[¡Vamos, compañero! ¡Nuestro oponente es Kokabiel! ¡Él no es un oponente cualquiera! ¡Demostrémosle lo que valemos el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] y el [Sekiryuutei]!] Exclamo Ddraig para que el chico siguiera a sus prometidas y sus amigos

\- Sona-sama – Dijo la [Reina] Sitri - ¿Por qué le dijo eso a Hyodo-kun? – pregunto curiosa

\- Me pidió que si las cosas salían mal, sacara a Rias como a los demás de la barrera y lo mandara con Kokabiel a un sitio lejano o en el peor de los casos, lo destruyera con el [Carde] – Respondió la mencionada – Con eso me ha demostrado que en verdad ama a Rias y a Akeno como a su familia y amigos…puedo estar tranquila de que esas dos hermanas están con un buen hombre pero al mismo tiempo estoy celosa de que tengan un chico tan maravilloso y fuerte como él…ha~…como quisiera tener un novio así – declaro poniendo una mano en su mejilla sonando como una chica normal dejando en shock a todos sus siervos mientras Saji estaba celoso del castaño por lo que decidió seguir los pasos del castaño

El equipo de ofensiva de Kouoh entro directamente desde la puerta principal. En ese momento Issei ve como Raynare se quedó sin palabras al ver una escena extraña. En el centro del campo de la escuela, había cuatro espadas liberando luces extremas mientras flotaban. Tenían las espadas en el centro, había un sospechoso en el centro del círculo mágico difundido por todo el campo de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Yoruka con duda

\- Creo que es lo que este saco de arrugas es hacer algo que ha tenido planeado hace tiempo – Respondió Issei

\- Voy a juntar las cuatro Excaliburs en una – Dijo Balba que se encontraba en el centro del círculo mágico como si lo encontrara divertido.

*Balba. ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para que las Excaliburs se fusionen?* Pregunto una voz

Todos los miembros del club y los de [Fenrir] como Irina levantaron la mirada no había nada sólo Kokabiel que tenía la luna como fondo. Estaba sentado en una silla en el cielo mientras miraba hacia abajo sobre ellos. Estaba cruzando las piernas con confianza

\- Esto no va a tomar ni 5 minutos, Kokabiel – Respondio el Arzobispo

\- ¿Es así? Te dejaré eso a ti – Dijo el [Carde] para mirar a los invitados inesperados

\- ¿Ya viene Sirzechs? ¿O será Serafall? – Pregunto el [Carde]

\- Estamos nosotros en lugar de Onii-sama y Leviatán-sama...¡Los Gremory, [Fenrir] y [Yân Wâng]! – Exclamo la pelirroja

 _ **¡SWISH! ¡BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!**_

Después del sonido del viento, hubo un sonido de explosión que resonó en toda la zona El sonido provenía del gimnasio.

No, era en el gimnasio.

No había ni rastro del edificio

\- Aburrido – Dijo el caído - Bueno, eso está bien. Será divertido…quiero ver cuánto ha crecido ese mocoso desde la vez que me hizo esto – apareciendo un gran pilar hecho de luz donde se encontraba el gimnasio para mostrar un corte en el costado que tenía mientras el castaño no recordaba como había hecho eso pero también tenía un agujero en la parte del costado izquierdo

[¿Tienes miedo compañero?]

(Nunca lo he tenido desde que me uní a [Fenrir] puesto que he visto a la muerte a la cara muchas veces. Es cierto que estuvo a punto de matarme pero ya no soy ese niño que lucho imprudentemente contra los [Cardes])

[Sabes que está en un nivel diferente] Comento el dragón [Él es tan fuerte que su nombre ha sido registrado en la Biblia desde la antigüedad. Él es de los pocos que sobrevivieron a la batalla contra Dios y el viejo [Maou]]

(Tengo entendido eso, Ddraig) Respondió el castaño

[En caso de que sea muy grave, voy a darle una paliza, incluso si tengo que convertir la mayor parte de tu cuerpo en el de un dragón. Incluso si no puedes ganar, puedo dañarle hasta que quede congelado durante una hora. Puedes dejar el resto al Maou]

(No será necesario, usare todo mi poder para vencerlo)

\- Ahora. Van a tener que luchar contra mi mascota que saqué del infierno – Dijo Kokabiel que chasqueó los dedos. Luego, desde las profundidades de la oscuridad se oyó un ruido sordo de la tierra, que se acercaba a nosotros. Aquello era algo que superaba las expectativas de todos

Ocho... no, probablemente era de diez metros de altura.

Tenía un cuerpo grande. Tenía cuatro patas, y cada pierna era gruesa. También las garras que crecieron de cada pierna se veían tan fuertes y los ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad eran rojos. De su boca, lo que tenía eran los colmillos de algo peligroso. Los colmillos estaban cerca el uno del otro y de los huecos salía aliento blanco. El animal, a lo que más se le parecía era a un perro de tres cabezas

 _ **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!**_

Su grito fue tan fuerte que parecía que hizo temblar el suelo, las tres cabezas aullaban al mismo tiempo!

\- ¡Cerbero! – Dijo Rias con una voz llena de repugnancia.

\- ¿Cerbero? – Pregunto Nami

\- Sí. Es una criatura famosa, se le llama perro guardián del Infierno – Respondio la pelirroja - Vive en la puerta al infierno, no en el infierno. ¡Pero para llevarlo al mundo de los humanos!

\- Supongo que no hay alternativa - Dijo el castaño

\- ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! ¡Vamos a empezar, Issei! – Dijo la pelirroja pero este paso frente a ella - ¿Querido? – pregunto curiosa para ver como eleve su [Toki] mientras en una mano tenia energía de calor y en la otra energía fría para lanzarla rápidamente cambiando la corriente de calor y frio sin descanso para que el cuerpo de la bestia hiciera implosión quebrándose como hoja seca

\- _**[Gento Niijuu Hyaku Gosho Ha]**_ (Cien Olas Poderosas de las Palmas Dobles del Gento) – Dijo Issei

\- Increible…¡Akeno! – Exclamo la heredera Gremory que sacó sus alas y voló hacia el cielo con Akeno

 _ **¡GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_

Otro Cerbero saltó después de hacer un gruñido en dirección a las chicas. Una de las cabezas miraba hacia a la pelirroja que volaba y sopló el fuego

\- Demasiado ingenuo – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory que se puso delante de su ama y congeló el fuego inmediato

\- ¡Toma esto! –

Rias saltó desde detrás de Akeno y lanzó un enorme bloque negro de poder demoníaco

El golpe del poder de la destrucción de Rias era poderoso, eliminaba todo lo que tocaba pero otra cabeza de monstruoso disparó una bola de fuego

El poder demoníaco de Rias y la bola de fuego de Cerbero se enfrentaron entre sí con violencia. Sin embargo la otra cabeza disparo una bola de fuego

Tres ataques en fila…La segunda bola de fuego ayudó a la primera dando un empujón al contraataque de la pelirroja. La fuerza del fuego aumentó y comenzó a empujar el contraataque de la chica para que entonces Cerbero intentara disparar otra

\- He encontrado una abertura -

 _ **¡BANG!**_

Koneko saltó del lado de su cuñado e hizo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Cerbero que provoo un fuerte sonido

\- Esto es un nuevo golpe – Dijo AKeno que señaló con sus dedos hacia arriba, había creado un rayo en el cielo. Luego señaló con los dedos a Cerbero y...

 _ **¡FLASH!**_

Después de un solo flash, Cerbero estaba rodeado por un rayo violento parecía que Akeno hizo un rayo muy especial para la criatura sumándose al ataque la pelirroja entro en acion.

Pero el cuerpo de Cerbero no fue destruido y sólo golpeó el lado de su estómago. Había sangre negra oscura saliendo del estómago del perro monstruo.

Había humo saliendo de él. Pero todavía tenía brillo en sus ojos por lo que Issei al ver la situación decidió ir en serio para cubrir manos con [Toki] cuando

 _ **¡GARUUUUUUUU!**_

Otro Cerbero apareció de entre la oscuridad lista para atacar a las Onee-sama para que el castaño se fuera a ayudar a sus mujeres pero…

 _ **¡GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!**_

Esa cosa iba contra Yoruka que estaba cubriendo su espada con [Haki] y preparaba su ataque para que…

\- ¡Issei! ¡Sólo tienes que utilizar el aumento para incrementar sus poderes ! – Exclamo la pelirroja pero el castaño había preparado un ataque cuando…

* _ **[Perfumuer Femur]**_ * Exclamo una voz para que apareciera la 5° comandante de [Fenrir] pateando una de las cabezas volviéndola piedra para dar otras combinaciones de patadas para romperla

* _ **[Gigantesco Mano: Clutch]**_ * Hace florecer mil manos agrupándolas para formar dos gigantes manos perfectas para que tomen una de las cabezas y le rompa el cuello para que Yoruka salte y caiga desde arriba hacia el oponente

\- _**¡ [Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryu Tsui Sen]!**_ (Estilo de espada del honorable cielo que vuela: Golpe Martillo de Dragón) – Exclamo la [Hoja Asesina de la Familia]

 _ **¡SLASH!**_

Cortando la cabeza como si fuera un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla para caer con gracia

En ese momento aparece otro cerbero que iba a atacar a Irina debido a que se quedo maravillada con el estilo de espada que uso para que esta cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a ser atacada fue tarde. Sin embargo, una de las cabezas de Cerbero que venía hacia ella voló hacia el cielo. Siendo que hacia acto de presencia la persona que usa una larga [Excalibur]: Xenovia.

La cabeza de Cerbero que fue cortada se convirtió en polvo.

\- He venido para apoyarlos – Dijo la peli azul - ¿Te encuentras bien, Irina? – pregunto preocupada por su amiga

Después de decir eso, Xenovia continuó cortando el torso Cerbero. El Cerbero aulló de dolor, ya que perdió una de sus cabezas.

 _ **¡GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!**_

El torso Cerbero fue cortado por la mitad después de recibir un golpe fatal. No salía humo y Cerbero comenzó a vaporizarse. Era el efecto de la espada sagrada.

Xenovia clavó su espada en el pecho de Cerbero para acabar con él. En ese momento, el cuerpo de Cerbero se convirtió en polvo y desapareció.

\- Creo que confiaren en ellas – Dijo el castaño para que apareciera su [Sacred Gear]

[Boosted]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Issei hizo 4 [Boost] en menos de un segundo rompiendo la barrera de los 10 segundos que se especificaba en la información de la [Boosted Gear], cosa que sorprendio a sus prometidas

\- ¡Rias, Akeno! -

\- ¡Por favor transfiérenos el poder a Akeno y a mí! -

\- Entendido, solo les diré que aumentara un 80% su poder, no se confíen -

\- Creo que eso sería suficiente – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Sí, Lo podemos hacer – Respondió la morena

\- ¡POR FAVOR! – Exclamaron las Onee-sama al mismo tiempo

\- Son unas idiotas…confiare en ustedes – Mascullo el castaño resignado

[¡Transfer!]

 _ **DOKI**_

Una enorme cantidad de energía llegó a las hermanas Gremory a través del poder de la [Sacre Gear]. En un instante ganaron una enorme cantidad de poder demoníaco. Ambas se sorprendieron por la cantidad de energía que desborda de ellas

\- Podemos hacer esto – Dijo la pelirroja para que Akeno asintiera con audacia a la sonrisa de su ama

\- ¡Akeno! -

\- ¡Sí! ¡Trueno, resuena! -

La morena señaló con sus dedos hacia el cielo y empezó a controlar el trueno. Sus dedos se dirigieron hacia el Cerbero.

El Cerbero intentó huir del lugar como si se previera el próximo trueno en su contra pero fue demasiado tarde…innumerables espadas pasaron a través del cuerpo de la Cerbero que salina de la tierra

*No voy a dejarte escapar* Exclamo una voz para dejar ver a el [Caballero Gremory] que uso su [Sword Birth]

\- Si esto lo hiciste para hacer la entrada cool de súper héroe, voy a molerte a golpes, Kiba – Dijo el castaño

\- Lo siento, pero apenas se nos informó que estábamos aquí – Se disculpó el mencionado

 _ **¡FLASH!**_

El trueno cayó en Cerbero después de haber perdido el equilibrio debido a las espadas demoniacas.

El rayo era tan grande que no podía ser comparado con el de antes…cubrió más de la mitad de los terrenos de la escuela!

 _ **¡BRURRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**_

El aullido del Cerbero se vio ensombrecido por el sonido, y su cuerpo se desintegró por el rayo. Debido a su gran poder, el potencial de la energía respondía a la fuerza. Incluso si se trataba de ellas dos disparar continuamente habría sido difícil. En ese momento, el gran perro desapareció

Rias señaló con la mano hacia el carde con intenciones de

\- ¡Toma esto! ¡Kokabiel! -

 _ **¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!**_

La pelirroja lanzo una gigantesca masa de poder demoníaco contra el enemigo

El ataque era 10 veces más grande que sus disparos normales de fuego

Ganó gran velocidad y se dirigió hacia el líder de los ángeles caídos, que estaba sentado en el cielo

El poder de la destrucción cayó sobre Kokabiel

Perecerá con eso

Pero... él sólo estiró una de sus manos hacia el frente.

 _ **¡BAAAAAAAANG!**_

Bloqueando el disparo de la heredera Gremory sólo con una de sus manos todos e incluso Rias estaban sorprendidos pero el castaño vio una energía amarillenta salir de sus labios

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

Kokabiel apretó con su mano el ataque para dispersarlo, sino como si hubiera reventado un globo despareciéndolo para mostrar una sonrisa malévola después de ver el humo que salía de su mano.

\- Ya veo. El poder de Rías Gremory creció tanto por el poder del [Sekiryuutei]. Interesante. Esto es realmente muy interesante. Kukuku – Dijo el caído que se echó a reír por sí mismo como si les resulta divertido.

\- Está completa – Dijo Balba para que las cuatro [Excalibur] que se colocaran en el centro del campo de la escuela comenzando a emitir una increíble cantidad de luz

\- Las [Excalibur] que obtuvimos van a convertirse en una – Declaro el [Carde] aplaudiendo

Una luz divina que se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela. Debido a su brillo, todos se taparon la cara con las manos excepto los de [Fenrir] que se pusieron sus lentes. Cuando la visión volvio se podía ver que las cuatro [Espadas Sacras] fueron puestas una encima de la otra.

Cuando se fueron las luces brillantes, había una espada sagrada en el centro del campo dando un aura azulada.

\- Debido a la luz creada por la [Excalibur] cuando se convirtió en una, el hechizo en la tierra está también completo. Esta ciudad se vendrá abajo en 20 minutos. La única forma de detenerlo es venciendo a Kokabiel – Declaro Balba mientras el círculo mágico se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela y comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras que los demás estaban preocupados puesto que los refuerzas del Maou no llegaban. Issei se imaginaba que el idiota pelirrojo le dejaba todo a cargo, no podía ser más estúpido pero algo le decía que era mejor que no viniera

\- Freed- Dijo el caído para que aquel sacerdote de mierda respondiera

*¿Qué pasa, jefe?*

Un sacerdote de pelo blanco salió de la oscuridad con una mirada de psicópata

\- Usa la [Excalibur] del círculo. Este será tu último entretenimiento – Indico su superior - Lucha utilizando la [Excalibur] que ha fusionado las cuatro [Excalibur] -

\- Sí, sí – Dijo el mencionado - Caray, mi jefe usa a la gente de forma imprudente. ¡Pero, pero! ¡Estoy muy honrado de utilizar la [Excalibur]-chan que se ha vuelto súper maravillosa!...o algo por el estilo…¡Uhejeje!...¡Me limitaré a cortar algunos demonios ahora! - poniendo una sonrisa loca mientras sostenía el arma que se encontraba en el centro del campo de la escuela. Según dijo anteriormente, la podría utilizar porque había recibido un elemento de Balba

\- Entonces vamos a retrasar ese tiempo – Dijo el castaño para liberar su [Toki] que se volvía dorado - _**¡[Gento Kou Ken: Metto Kōsei Jin]!**_ (El Puño Imperial de la Estrella Original: Camino Caliente de la Luz) - disparando dos rayos de energía criogénica con ambos brazos, congelando el piso – ¡Esto solo durara 40 minutos, si Sirzechs va a venir es mejor que lo haga en ese tiempo o terminemos esta batalla en ese tiempo! –

\- ¡Entendido! – Exclamaron todos

\- [Gento Kou Ken] (El Puño Imperial de la Estrella Original) – Mascullo el [Carde] – Esa maldita técnica es de ese miserable de Falco, el General Dorado del [Tentei] -

En tanto Xenovia e Irina estaban impresionadas puesto que era la primera vez que veía a alguien hacer algo asi. Rias y Akeno también estaban impresionadas al ver como su prometido podía usar el poder de hielo al nivel de la Maou Leviatán. La peli azul salió del shock para hablar con el rubio

\- [Caballero] de Rias Gremory. Si la cooperación es aún válida, vamos a destruir esa [Excalibur] juntos – Dijo la exorcista

\- ¿Está bien? – Pregunto el rubio para que la chica se riera

\- En el peor de los casos, no será un problema si recojo el fragmento de la [Excalibur] que actúa como el núcleo de la misma. Desde que Freed la está manejando, esa espada que es una [espada sagrada] ya no es una [Espada Santa]. Incluso si es una [espada sagrada], es lo mismo que cualquier otra arma. Esto cambia en función de la persona que la usa, ahora esa es una espada de herejía – Declaro fríamente la peli azul

\- Kukuku – Rio Balba debido a la conversación del dúo

\- Balba Galilei. Soy un superviviente del Proyecto [Espada Sagrada] – Decía el rubio – No, yo soy el que fue muerto por ti, para ser más precisos. He continuado viviendo siendo reencarnado en un demonio – relataba con calma pero sus ojos estaban llenos de llamas de odio. En función de la respuesta de Balba, podría esto transformarse en una situación explosiva.

\- Ho~…el superviviente de ese proyecto – Dijo el [Arzobispo Genocida] - Esto es una desgracia. Para conocerlo en un país del lejano oriente como este. Siento que fue el destino…fufufu – reia el ex-evangelista de forma repulsiva

 _ **CRACK CRACK**_

\- Esa es una manera repugnante de reír, incluso para un insecto como tú – Dijo el castaño tronándose los nudillos

\- Ya ven, me gustan las [espadas sagradas] – Respondió el anciano - Me gustan tanto que aparecen hasta en mis sueños. Posiblemente porque mi corazón estaba fascinado por la leyenda de [Excalibur] desde que era un niño. Por eso, cuando me enteré de que no podía usar a Excalibur me deprimí - empezó a hablar sobre su vida. Una historia sobre el pasado del vejete

El castaño solo miraba al hombre mientras tenía los ojos ensombrecidos puesto que estaba esperando oír las últimas palabras del vejete

\- Admiraba a aquellos que podían empuñarlas, porque yo no podía. Esa sensación se hizo tan poderosa que empecé un experimento para crear gente que pudiera utilizarlas. Luego fue completada. Es gracias a usted y a los demás -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se completó? Se deshizo de nosotros después de enterarte de que éramos un fracaso – Dijo Kiba alzando la ceja en aparente duda

\- Te equivocas, joven, me di cuenta de que no era un factor esencial que se necesita para manejar las [espadas sagradas]. Así que usé el valor numérico de los factores para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos tenían los elementos, pero no tenían el valor numérico necesario para empuñar la [Excalibur]. Entonces llegué a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de tomar los elementos y reunirlos? – Dijo el anciano

\- Ya veo, ahora lo entiendo. Lo que estaba dentro de la espada sagrada cuando recibió su bendición es…- Decía Xenovia debido a que ella como Irina se enteró de la verdad y apretaron los dientes con odio

\- M-Mi bendición fue resultado de un sacrilegio…yo que me sentía orgullosa de algo tan maligno – Mascullaba la castaño apretando sus puños con fuerza

\- Así es, la [Espada Sagrada] que lleva esa chica, sacamos todos los elementos santos y los cristalizamos, obteniendo esto – Dijo el anciano sacando un orbe que estaba dando una luz - Con esto, la investigación sobre los usuarios con [espadas sagradas] mejoró. Aun así, esos tontos de la Iglesia me desterraron por hereje y se llevaron mis informes sobre la investigación. Al mirarte, veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien más –

\- ¿Quieres decir? – Pregunto Irina con el ceño fruncido

\- Ese Michael – Mascullo el anciano - ¿Él me hizo quedar como un criminal y este es el resultado…Bueno, es ese ángel del que estamos hablando. Incluso si se toman los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, creo que no iría tan lejos como para matarlos. Esa parte sólo le haría más humano que yo…Kukukuku – Rió Balba gratamente

*Entonces la conclusión que obtuvimos de sus reportes y bitácoras era cierto* Dijo una voz dejando ver a…

\- [Neo-Minerva] – Dijo el anciano – Habia oído que la anterior [Minerva] habia muerto, veo que era cierta, un final digno para una mujer tan estúpida como ella –

Al oír las del hombre de edad avanzada, el castaño aumento su ira siendo que sus músculos crecían mientras apretaba los dientes y sus ojos se volvían rojos. Ese viejo costal de arrugas iba a sufrir un dolor inimaginable antes de ir al infierno

\- ¿Mataste a mis compañeros y sacaste los elementos necesarios para empuñar las [Espadas sagradas]? – Preguntó Kiba a Balba con su voz llena de instinto asesino.

\- Eso es correcto, esta esfera es de esa época. He utilizado tres de ellas en Freed, sin embargo. Este es el último – Dijo el anciano

\- ¡Hyajajajaja! ¡Los otros chicos, además de mí, murieron porque sus cuerpos no se pudieron sincronizar con los elementos! – Declaro el albino – Hmmmmm… ¡Si lo pienso de esa manera, eso me hace especial -

\- Pensabas que los tipos como yo acaban siendo difíciles, ¿no Issei-kun? – Dijo el sacerdote renegado - No, No, No moriré tan fácilmente como esos –

\- Descuida, yo te daré una muerte que hará ver al infierno como un paraíso utópico -

\- …Balba Galilei. ¿Cuántas vidas has sacrificado por tu codicia y experimentos...? – Las manos de Kiba estaban temblando y había un aura de ira saliendo de su cuerpo

\- También tuviste las bolas para mancillar la memoria de una senpai – Mascullo el castaño mirando al anciano que sintió como su cuerpo le decía que se largara de ahi

\- Hm. Si dices eso, entonces te voy a dar este orbe a ti. Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que es posible producir en masa en el entorno adecuado. En primer lugar, voy a destruir esta ciudad con Kokabiel. Y entonces, voy a recoger las legendarias espadas sagradas guardadas alrededor del mundo – Dijo el anciano - Entonces voy a producir en masa usuarios de [Espadas Sagradas] y empezaré una guerra contra Michael y el Vaticano con las Excaliburs combinadas. Les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación a los tontos ángeles y sus seguidores, que me han condenado – lanzándolo al suelo con indiferencia

\- Todo el mundo... – Decía Kiba con una lágrima en la mejilla mientras tenia una expresión se llenó de tristeza y rabia para que sostuviera el objeto todo lugar empezó a iluminarse. Las luces comenzaron a extenderse y con el tiempo cubrieron todo el campo de la escuela. Desde el suelo había luces que salían y se empezaron a formar una figura. Entonces, se moldearon tomando la apariencia de personas, había chicos y chicas que las luces azuladas rodeaban

\- Los diversos poderes que están presentes en este campo de batalla hacen que aparezcan los espíritus dentro de las esferas – Dijo Akeno mientras las siluetas miraron a Kiba con una expresión querida y triste.

\- ¡Todo el mundo!... ¡Yo!... ¡Yo!...- Decía el rubio derramando lagrimas - Yo siempre siempre pensé en ello… ¿Estuvo bien ser el único que sobrevivió? – Preguntaba amargamente - Había quienes tenían más sueños que yo. Había quienes querían vivir más que yo…¿Está bien que yo sea el único que tiene una vida pacífica? –

\- Saben lo que el corazón de este joven quiere saber, por favor iluminen su camino – Dijo el castaño para que los espíritus miraran al joven de cabello castaño rojizo para asentir un muchacho sonrió y parecía como si quisiera decir algo moviendo los labios

\- "No te preocupes por nosotros, estás vivo por lo menos" – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory que tenía lágrimas saliendo de los ojos no solo de Akeno sino también de Issei

Ya que parecía que sus sentimientos alcanzaron no solo a Kiba si no también a ellos dos. Entonces los espíritus de los niños y las niñas comenzaron a mover sus labios en un ritmo que parecían estar cantando

\- El canto sagrado – Murmuro Irina conmovida

Ellos estaban cantando el canto sagrado... Kiba comenzó a cantar mientras derramaba lágrimas. Cuando pasaban por una dolorosa experiencia, eso era lo único que conseguía mantener sus esperanzas y sueños. Ese fue el único apoyo que tenían para seguir viviendo durante su dura vida.

Kiba y sus compañeros tenían la sonrisa de unos niños inocentes.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar azul-blanco. Esas luces eran cada vez más brillantes, con Kiba en el centro.

[No éramos sólo el bien.]

[No teníamos suficientes elementos para manejar las espadas sagradas. Pero...]

[Estará bien si estamos juntos.]

[Tienes que aceptar las espadas sagradas.]

[No tengas miedo.]

[Incluso si Dios está mirando.]

[Nuestros corazones estarán siempre...]

[UNIDOS].

Sus espíritus se fueron arriba en el cielo y se convirtieron en una gran luz que cayó sobre Kiba

[Socio] Dijo el Dragón [Ese Caballero lo ha alcanzado.]

(¿No hablaras de…?) Preguntaba el castaño sorprendido

[Los [Sacred Gear] cambian y evolucionan durante el uso siendo los sentimientos de los poseedores, esa es la clave. Pero hay un territorio más allá de eso. Cuando los sentimientos y los deseos de su poseedor cambian dramáticamente, cambia la corriente de este mundo, el [Sacred Gear] alcanza. Sí. Esto es...] Decía el dragón riendo de placer [El [Balance Breaker]]

La luz que resquebraja la noche en abismo parecía que estaba dando bendiciones a Kiba. Recordando el día en que conoció a Rias y se volvió su siervo para recordar a sus compañeros

Kuroka

Raynare

Koneko

Akeno

Y su ama, Rias Gremory

La vida que tenía y que sus compañeros salvaron, Rias Gremory la preservo estos últimos años

[No te preocupes por nosotros. Por lo menos vives] Dijeron los amigos de Kiba para mirar al castaño

[Guerrero de la Osa Mayor, tu destino es turbio e incierto pero aun así tienes el poder de tus puños para brillar como lo hizo el legendario Kenshiro del Hokuto Shinken en su época… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?] Pregunto un anciano de forma amable

\- Issei – Dijo el castaño

[Desde hoy y hasta el día de tu muerte, serás conocido como el salvador de las facciones, Issei del [Hokuto Shinken]] Exclamaron los espíritus [Guía a Izaiya de ahora en adelante y no dejes que se desvié de su camino de nuevo] para desaparecer siendo que Issei realizo un saludo de Kenpo Chino respondiendo con un metafórico "si"

\- Pero no es que todo esté resuelto – Dijo el rubio - Balba Galilei. Mientras no te haya mato, habrá quienes sufran la misma suerte que nosotros – declaro con una mirada ya no de odio o venganza si no de determinación

\- Mmm. Se ha dicho por mucho tiempo que la investigación siempre viene con sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta ya? – Pregunto el anciano alzando una ceja

\- Debes de cerrar este capítulo de tu vida y seguir…sé que puedes hacerlo – Dijo Issei

\- ¡Yuuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tienes que terminar esto tú mismo! ¡Supera a [Excalibur]! ¡Eres el siervo de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi [Caballero] no va a perder por una simple [Excalibur]! – Exclamo Rias para recibir un golpe de su novio – Ite, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – se quejó con sus manos en la cabeza estando llorosa

\- Por decir semejante barrabasada de la nada, tonta…además de arriesgar tu vida contra Kokabiel – Respondió el castaño jalándole las mejillas con fuerza

\- ¡Yuuto-kun! ¡Yo creo en ti! – Exclamo Akeno

\- ¡Yuuto-senpai! – Exclamo Koneko

\- ¡Tú puedes, Kiba-san! – Exclamo Raynare

\- ¡Por favor, haz tu mejor esfuerzo! – Dijo Kuroka

\- ¡Hahaha! ¿Por qué lloras? Estabas cantando de alegría con el fantasma-chan. Eres realmente una molestia. Eres totalmente lo peor. Sabes que odio esa canción. ¡Sólo escucharla me pone la piel de gallina! No quiero oír más. ¡Estoy totalmente en mi límite! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedazos y calmarme! ¡Con esta última Excalibur que se ha fusionado con las otras cuatro! – Exclamo el albino con asco por ir el cantico de los camaradas de Kiba

– _**[Soru]**_ – Dijo el castaño desapareciendo y apareciendo frente al Arzobispo que estaba sudando de tener frente a frente al legendario mercenario genocida de demonios que lo miraba con un fuerte instinto asesino

\- Sucia sabandija… ¿sabes a quien osaste ofender? – Dijo el castaño para elevar su [Toki]

*¡No te dejaremos!* Exclamaron dos voces para que el chico viera a Kalawaner y Mittelt mientras que arrogaban dos lanzas de luz para que el chico desviara a las lanzas con sus manos regresándolas a sus dueñas clavándolas en una de sus alas para que creara una lanza azul de energía que fue contra su ala restante

" _ **[Hokuto Shinken Ogi: Nishi Shinku Ha (**_ _ **Estilo Secreto del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte:**_ _ **Espacio nulo que es tomado con dos dedos) + [Gento Seiko Hiken] (Golpe Volador de la Luz Azul)"**_

El castaño vio como ambas descendieron para que las atrapada preparándolas para darles el golpe final pero…

\- ¡Ise! – Exclamo Raynare llamando la atención – Por favor, no las mates – mientras con sus ojos suplicaba por la vida de las dos chicas, que a pesar de todo son sus amigas

\- De acuerdo solo porque tú me lo pides – Respondió el mencionado suspirando para presionar con todos sus dedos la parte de sus lumbares, congelando sus cuerpos con los brazos extendidos

\- ¡¿Q-Que nos hiciste?! – Pregunto la peli azul caída

\- Presione el punto [Sen-yo] que congela sus cuerpos con las manos estiradas, cuando termine la batalla las liberare– Dijo el castaño para ir a donde estaba el anciano nuevamente – Balba, bastardo, a quien insúltate fue a… ¡mi querida y amada madre! –

 _ **¡ATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATA!**_

Issei golpeo la cara del arzobispo a gran velocidad su cara y cuello para mandarlo a volar

\- Maldito – Dijo el anciano sangrando de la boca y la cara para poner una mano en el suelo para apoyarse y levantarse pero en ese momento sintió un terrible dolor - ¡GHAAAA!...¡YAAAGH!...¡WAAAA!...– levantando la mano mientras se revuelva de dolor pero cuando se apoyó mucho en su espalda sintió más dolor - ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! -

\- He usado la técnica secreta del [Hokuto Shinken]: _**[Seiei Kō]**_ (Sencillas perforaciones de agujas) – Dijo el castaño - Golpee los puntos [Ryugan] que se encuentra en las vértebras, haciendo que tu cuerpo sea hipersensitivo, causando gran dolor con el mínimo roce – explico sorprendiendo y aterrando al anciano mientras que….

\- Me convertiré en una espada – Dijo el rubio - ¡Me convertiré en la espada de Buchou y mis compañeros! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡[Sword Brith]! – exclamo para que se empezara a alinear y se formó una figura. El poder demoníaco y el poder sagrado se combinan creando una nueva arma – [Balance Breaker: Sword of the Betrayer] - para que corriera hacia Freed usando sus habilidades de [Caballero]

 _ **¡GINNNNNNNNNG!**_

Aun así, Freed bloqueó el golpe pero el aura que cubría la [Excalibur] estaba siendo borrado por la espada del rubio

\- ¿Esa espada supera el creador de la espada sagrada? – Dijo Freed con gran sorpresa

\- Si esa fuera la verdadera [Excalibur], entonces no podría haber ganado. ¡Pero esa [Excalibur] no puede cortar los sentimientos míos y de mis compañeros! – Respondió el rubio

\- Chi – Chasqueo la lengua el albino y dio un paso atrás después de empujar a su adversario para hacerlo retroceder hacia atrás.

\- ¡Estiraaaaar! – Exclamo el sacerdote psicópata para que su espada empezara a retorcerse como si estuviera viva, moviéndose al azar para cargar contra el rubio con una velocidad intensa

\- ¡Esa es la capacidad de mi [Excalibur Mimic]! – Exclamo Irina

\- Ya veo. Tiene cuatro de las habilidades – Dijo el rubio para que la espada se partiera en dos en la punta de la hoja para ir contra el [Caballero Gremory] a velocidad divina.

Trata de perforar al chico con precisión desde todas las direcciones, pero Kiiba bloquea cada golpe debido a que su instinto asesino es fácil de leer, solo debe de distinguir en qué dirección viene esa sensación para bloquear el ataque

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo está golpeando? Se supone que es la [Espada Sagrada]-sama sin igual, ¿no es así? – Pregunto el albino molesto - ¿No se supone que tiene un montón de leyendas de ser la última espada? – gritando mientras hace una rabieta mientras que su expresión estaba llena tanto de gozo como de impaciencia - ¡Entonces! ¡Entonces tengo que añadir esto también! – La punta de la espada despareció

\- Esa es la capacidad de [Excalibur Invisibility], la capacidad de hacer la hoja transparente – Dijo Xenovia

(Pero si no cambia la dirección de su instinto asesino, aunque no pueda ver la hoja…) Pensaba el rubio

 _ **¡GIIN! ¡GIN! ¡GIN! ¡GIIIN!**_

La espada transparente y espada del rubio hicieron chispas. Ambos estaban parando sus ataques.

 _ **¡…!**_

Freed entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de sorpresa debido a que no comprendía por que el demonio frente a él no moría

\- Mantenlo allí – Dijo Xenovia que de repente se entrometió. Sostuvo su espada sagrada en la mano izquierda y puso su mano derecha en el aire.

 _ **[San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Saint Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz]**_

En ese momento el espacio de delante del chico se distorsionó. Xenovia puso la mano en el centro del espacio distorsionado. Puso la mano en él y sacó algo justo fuera de la brecha dimensional. Lo que apareció era una sola espada que emitía aura sagrada.

\- En el nombre de los santos a los que residen en esta hoja, voy a liberarte. ¡[Durandal]! – Exclamo Xenovia

\- ¿[Durandal]? – Preguntaron las que no conocían esa espada

\- Es la legendaria espada que uso Roland durante la cruzadas donde se dice que mato a centenares de demonios – Respondió el castaño sorprendido – Es la primera vez que la veo en persona -

\- ¿No eras la dueña de la [Excalibur]? – Pregunto no solo Balaba sino que incluso Kokabiel no pudieron ocultar su asombro.

\- Te equivocas – Dijo la peli azul - Yo era originalmente la portadora de [Durandal]. También fui elegida como la titular de la Excalibur. Eso es todo - hizo una postura de dos espadas con Durandal junto con la Excalibur.

\- ¡Absurdo! ¡Según mi investigación, no hemos llegado a la etapa en la que alguien pueda manejar [Durandal]! – Exclamo el anciano

\- Por supuesto. Incluso en el Vaticano, no ha hecho una persona que pueda manejar a Durandal artificialmente – Respondió Xenovia con una sonrisa

\- ¿Entonces por qué…? -

\- A diferencia de aquellos que usan las espadas sagradas artificialmente como Irina, yo soy una poseedora nata -

Balba enmudeció ante sus palabras. A diferencia de los demás exorcistas, Xenovia era alguien que fue bendecida para ejercer naturalmente las [Espadas Sagradas]

\- [Durandal] es una espada que causa estragos más allá de lo que la gente pueda imaginar. Corta todo lo que toca. Ni siquiera me escucha casi todo el tiempo. Es por eso que tengo que guardarla en otra dimensión, de lo contrario sería peligroso. Incluso yo, su usuaria, paso un mal rato con ella – Revelo la peli azul - Ahora, Freed Zelzan. Gracias a ti, podemos tener la batalla decisiva entre [Excalibur] y [Durandal]. En este momento, estoy temblando de placer. ¿No te mueras de un solo golpe, bien? ¡Por lo menos utiliza la Excalibur al máximo!

\- ¿Esto está permitido? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¡Eres una maldita! ¡No necesito nada de eso para este entorno! – Grito Freed y movió su intención matar hacia Xenovia probablemente dirigió su espada transparente hacia ella

 _ **¡GAKIIIN!**_

Con un solo golpe, la Excalibur se hizo añicos. Debido a la presión dada por el poder de Durandal, había un gran agujero en el campo de la escuela.

\- Así que ahora es sólo una espada sagrada rota, eh – Suspiro Xenovia aburrida - Ni siquiera puede competir con mi [Durandal] -

\- ¿En serio? ¿Hablas realmente en serio? ¿La legendaria [Excalibur]-chan se rompió en pedazos? ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¡Kaaaa! ¿Fue un error el usar algo que se rompió desde el principio? La superficialidad de los seres humanos. La locura de la Iglesia. ¡Yo quiero crecer, sabiendo algo de eso! – Dijo el albino abatido

 _ **¡BAAAKIIIN!**_

Un sonido demoledor superficial hizo eco. El sonido de la [Excalibur] que se desmorona.

\- ¿Lo has visto? Nuestros poderes han superado a la legendaria espada sacra – Dijo Kiba cortando a Freed cuando rompió la [Excalibur]

Freed cayó mientras la sangre salía de la herida que le hizo en su hombro al lado de su estómago el [Caballero] Gremory

(Superamos a [Excalibur]) Pensó Kiba agarrando la espada sagrada-demoniaca y miré hacia el cielo.

Más que un sentimiento indescriptible, sentía como perdía su mayor objetivo.

Se sentía como si la única razón por la que estaba viviendo... la única razón que se le permitió vivir... desapareció

\- Cerraste ese capítulo de tu vida, ahora tienes que retomar desde este momento el capítulo que Rias hizo para ti…si buscas un objetivo, ya lo tienes y es el vivir como luchar por Rias – Dijo el castaño

\- Issei-kun… - Dijo el rubio sorprendido – Tienes razón – con una mirada de determinación

\- ¿Ho?... ¡¿Una espada sagrada-demoniaca...?! ¡Imposible!...Dos elementos opuestos no se pueden combinar – Dijo Balba Galilei haciendo una fuerte expresión estando de pie encontrando la forma de levantarse sin tanto dolor

\- Balba Galilei. Prepárate – Dijo el rubio apuntando su espada espada sagrada demoniaca hacia él para ir hacia el para cortarlo con la mirada

\- ¡Ya veo! ¡Ahora lo entiendo!...Santo y demoníaco – Decía el clérigo excomulgado - ¡Será una explicación, si los seres que representan el equilibrio, ambos se desequilibran!...Entonces no sólo los [Yondai Maou] sino Dios también...- pero no termino la frase por que vio como una lanza de luz fue contra el anciano pero el castaño la lanza con dos dedos para regresarla a su dueño, hiriéndolo de un ala

" _ **[Hokuto Shinken Ogi: Nishi Shinku Ha (**_ _ **Estilo Secreto del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte:**_ _ **Espacio nulo que es tomado con dos dedos)"**_

 _ **¡GOUGH!**_

En ese momento Kiba apuñalo al anciano causándole un terrible dolor al punto de que su cabeza se deforme para que estalle sin dejar nada de su mísera existencia

\- Balba. Fuiste de provecho. El hecho de que llegaste a esa conclusión lo demuestra. Pero, no me importa si estás conmigo o no. Podría haberlo hecho por mí mismo desde el principio – Dijo Kokabiel que estaba en el aire se mofaba mientras se quitaba la lanza de su ala para destruirla al presionarla con fuerza — ¡Jajajaja! Kajajajajajajajaja! - se rió en voz alta y aterrizó en el suelo. Una abrumadora presión se sintió en el lugar. El líder de los ángeles caídos, finalmente, se plantó frente a sus opositores mientras que enviaba un aura intensa y confiada

\- Aumenta tu poder de [Sekiryuutei] y transfiéreselo a otra persona – Dijo el caído enfureciendo a Rias

\- ¿Estás tratando de darnos una oportunidad? ¡No pierdas el tiempo! – Exclamo la pelirroja enojada

\- ¿Que no pierda el tiempo? Jajaja. Ustedes son los que están jugando. ¿Ustedes creen que me pueden vencer? -

\- Ise…Utiliza tu [Sacred Gear] – Dijo la pelirroja

\- De acuerdo, pero no hagas una estupidez –

\- No soy una niña, Ise –

\- Te comportas como una y eso me preocupa -

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

\- Ah~ - Gimió Rias eróticamente mientras sus ojos se volvían al recibir ese poder de su amado

Se sentía la gran cantidad de aura viniendo de ella y una enorme cantidad de energía se había creado dentro de su mano. Una cantidad que parecía que ni siquiera dejaría una sola mota de polvo. Si fuese alguien golpeado por eso, la mayoría de la gente desaparecería. Pero su oponente era...

\- ¡Fujajaja! ¡Bien! ¡Ese flujo de poder demoníaco! El poder demoniaco que puedo sentir en este momento es el de un demonio de clase suprema. ¡Un poco más y podrías llegar al de un Maou, Rias Gremory!... ¡Parece que tienes un gran talento como tu hermano! – Dijo el líder de los caídos riendo como si estuviera realmente disfrutando. Su expresión era de éxtasis, sentía placer por la guerra

(Me recuerda al idiota de [Ares] cuando se pone serio) Pensaron Hancock y Robin mientras que el mencionado en su casa de Paris estornudo

\- ¡Aquiii vamos! – Exclamo Rias para que de su mano se creó una gran cantidad de poder demoníaco, formó un bloque y el disparo fue cubierto por una gran aura

 _ **¡GOOOOOOOOON!**_

Hizo una onda de choque que parecía que sacudió la tierra, y el potente disparo se dirigía hacia Kokabiel. Con la mano... No, con las dos manos puestas delante de él, trató de desviarlo.

\- ¡Interesante! ¡Esto es algo interesante, hermanita del Maou! – Exclamo el ángel caído se juntara la energía de los ángeles caídos el poder de la luz

 _ **¡DOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

Kokabiel tomó el poder de Rias sucesivamente. Su expresión pasó de normal a una terrible

\- ¡NUUUUUUUUUUN! – Exclamo el caído para detener el ataque que comenzó a quedarse relegado de nuevo y comenzó a perder su forma dejando sorprendidos a todos puesto que parecía que no podía ser derrotado a pesar de esa cantidad de poder demoníaco

Sin embargo, el [Carde] tampoco resultó ileso. Su traje negro estaba hecho jirones en algunos lugares, y sus manos ensangrentadas. Pero su capacidad de bloquear la energía demoníaca ciertamente disminuyó.

Posiblemente debido al ataque que acaba de realizar, la respiración de Rias era desigual. Sería imposible para ella disparar el mismo ataque. También, debido a la cantidad de poder demoníaco que acaba de utilizar, seguir disparando sería una locura

Kiba noto como estaban acorralados sin poder hacer nada

¿Quién podría superar Kokabiel?

¿Akeno?

¿Xenovia quien posee a Durandal?

O el mismo pero apenas había obtenido el [Balance Breaker] por lo que no conocía sus habilidades y sería un desperdicio luchar contra él sin conocer su arma. Estaba limitado a usar las habilidades

Tal vez, las comandantes y la teniente como la ex-4° oficial de [Fenrir]

En ese momento miro al castaño que estaba viendo la lucha como si esperara algo

Ahora que lo pensaba dijo algo preocupante y solo se había movido cuando Balba insulto a su madre

*¡Rayo!* Exclamo una voz para que se viera a Akeno que envió un rayo hacia Kokabiel que estaba concentrado en el ataque contra la pelirroja. Pero su rayo se disipó con un solo movimiento de las alas de Kokabiel.

\- ¿Va a estar en mi camino? ¿La que heredó su poder de Baraqiel? – Pregunto retadoramente el caido

\- ¡No me pongas en el mismo grupo que él! – Exclamo la [Reina] Gremory que abrió mucho los ojos y se puso furiosa puesto que aun no lo perdonaba del todo

Ella continuó utilizando sus rayos, pero todos fueron desviados por las alas de Kokabiel.

\- ¡Para que te convirtieras en un demonio! ¡Jajaja! ¡Tienes grandes siervos, Rias Gremory! ¡[Sekiryuutei]! ¡Una nekomata renegada! ¡Una caida traidora! ¡Los restos del proyecto Espada Sagrada que alcanzó el [Balance Breaker]! ¡Y la hija de Barakiel! ¡tus gustos extraños, al igual que los de tu hermano! – Exclamo el caído burlonamente descendiendo al suelo debido a que sentía que era aburrido ser solo espectador

\- ¡No te voy a perdonar por insultar a mi Onii-sama... nuestro Maou! ¡Más que eso, los insultos que has dirigido a mis siervos te costarán la vida! – Exclamo la pelirroja para que ella y Akeno lucharan

\- ¡Vamos, intenta destruirme! ¡Hermanita del Maou! ¡La ama del El Dragón Galés! ¡[Princesa Ruin del pelo carmesí]! ¡Aquel a quien te enfrentas es alguien que ha sido un enemigo mortal de los demonios desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Si no ves esto como una oportunidad, entonces tu reputación caerá! – Clamo el caído retadoramente – Creo que es tiempo de usar eso – comento para liberar una energía amarilla de su cuerpo mientras que Rias y Akeno preparaban su último ataque

\- Eso es…no puede ser… - Decía el castaño – ¡Esquiven ese ataque!... _ **¡[Soru]!**_ \- exclamo para usar esa técnica

– _**¡[Hokuto Ryuu Ken Ogi: Anryuu Tenha]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño Lapislázuli del Norte: Rotura Celestial Oscura) - Exclamo Kokabiel para lanzar un rayo de energía amarilla hacia la pelirroja y la morena, por suerte que el castaño llega a tiempo y se pone frente a los Onee-sama, gira sus manos en círculos para acumular [Toki] en ellas

\- _**¡[Hokuto Warui o Han'ei Tenohira]!**_ (Palma que refleja el mal de la Estrella del Norte) – Exclamo el castaño recibiendo el ataque enemigo para que este se refleje y se vuelva una ráfaga de energía más grande que va contra el [Carde] chocando con la técnica de este

\- _**¡NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_ – Exclamo el carde aumentando el poder de su ataque

\- _**¡ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ – Exclamo el castaño pero poco a poco sentía como el ataque enemigo lo estaba mermando sintiendo como era superado

\- ¡Esto se acabó, [Sekiryuutei]! – Exclamo el caído mientras sus ojos brillan de color amarillos para aumentar la potencia del _**[Anryuu Tenha]**_

\- ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Gritaron Rias y Akeno asustadas por ver como su novio estaba perdiendo en la colisión

[ _ **¡No te rindas!**_ ]

En ese momento el castaño juro haber escuchado una voz que no era la de Ddraig

[ _ **¡Pelea hasta el final!**_ ]

[ _ **¡Aun no has perdido!...¡Pelea!**_ ]

(Ddraig… ¿Qué está pasando?) Pregunto el castaño

[No lo sé, no es cosa mía…parece que es algo que está dentro de ti]

[¡ _ **No temas!...¡Soy parte de ti!...¡Soy el [Toushin] (Dios de la Guerra) que el [Hokuto Shichisei] (Osa Mayor) te dio desde tu concepción!...¡Tu padre tuvo este poder y ahora es tu turno de liberarlo!…mi nombre es…**_ ]

\- [Asura]…- Susurro el castaño para que de su cuerpo salga un vapor azul mientras sus ojos se volvían del mismo y brillaban intensamente dejando ver a un humanoide que tiene varias marcas en su cuerpo que brillaban, así como los ojos azules y dos brazos descomunales con mantras físicos detrás de él. Su cabello es de color blanco y su piel es de tez bronceada. Sus ojos brillan blanco y aunque tiene iris, él no tiene pupilas

[ _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]**_ Exclamo el humanoide mientras que el castaño refleja el ataque lanzando una ola de energía vigorosa haciendo que el [Matouki] del [Carde] se disipaba

\- ¿Q...Que….? – Decia Kokabiel viendo sus manos mientras sentía que no podía respirar – M-Mi… [Matouki]…¡¿ha…desaparecido?! - para ver la espalda del castaño observando al humanoide que lo mira siendo que las Onee-sama no sabían que pasaba puesto que era algo que estaba más allá de su entendimiento - ¡¿Qué…es eso?!...¡No puedo respirar!...¡Mal…Maldición! – para golpear su pecho liberando de energía para aumentar el poder del _**[Anryu Tenha]**_ pero incrédulo vio como el ataque fue destruido cuando el chico frente a él lo presiono dispersando la energía maligna para que el castaño le dé un puñetazo en la cara que lo hacía derrapar unos metros

\- Sorprendente, ¿este es el poder del [Hokuto Shinken]? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- ¡¿Acabas de decir [Hokuto Shinken]?! – Exclamo Irina - ¡¿El legendario arte marcial asesino [Hokuto Shinken]?! –

\- Si, parece que tu amigo de la infancia es el sucesor actual, y por ende, [Yân Wâng] – Respondió la peli azul dejando en shock e impactada a la castaña puesto que no pensó que su amigo y el amor de su vida se volvería tan fuerte en este tiempo que se dejaron de ver

\- Vamos a atacar al mismo tiempo – Dijo la peli azul para que Kiba e Irina se pusieran a sus costados

La que lo atacó primero fue Xenovia, Kokabiel dejo al castaño que se llevó a sus novias para ponerlas a salvo, presiono un punto en su cuello y creó una espada de luz con la mano y la bloqueó usando una parte de la misma.

\- ¡Mmm…[Durandal] eh! – Dijo el caído - ¡A diferencia de la [Excalibur] que ya se rompió una vez, esta luz es algo real! ¡Perooo….! -

 _ **¡...!**_

 _ **¡BOOOOOOM!**_

El aire tembló y un zumbido llegó a mis oídos. Kokabiel emitió una onda de aire con la otra mano e hizo flotar el cuerpo de Xenovia. Entonces pateó el estómago de la chica para luego presionar nuevamente su cuello al ver que su energía estaba restablecida

\- ¡Gaah! – Exclamo Xenovia que volvió de vuelta soltando un grito de angustia

\- ¡Depende del portador, Niña! ¡Todavía no puedes controlar a Durandal! ¡El portador anterior era alguien que tenía una resistencia incomparable! – Exclamo el caído para que la peli azul ajustara su postura en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo. Entonces, atacó hacia él una vez más. También Kiba e Irina seguían atacándolo al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Puedes manejar esa espada? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Si, es pesada pero compensa eso con su poder de corte – Respondió la castaña - ¡Recibe el poder de la espada de Ise-kun! – exclamo efusivamente

\- ¡Kokabiel! ¡Yo te eliminaré con mi espada sagrada demoniaca! ¡No puedo darme el lujo de perder a nadie más! – Exclamo el [Caballero Gremory]

\- ¡Ho! ¡Los ataques al mismo tiempo de una espada sagrada y un arma sagrada demoníaca! ¡Interesante! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ven! ¡No me podrás derrotar a menos que hagas mucho! – Exclamo Kokabiel acumulo la energía amarilla con la otra mano y se enfrentó a las espadas de la peli azul y el rubio. Estaba tomando sus ataques como si no fueran nada

\- Kuh…parece que incluso en términos de espada está por encima de nosotros – Dijo Xenovia mientras veía como detenía las espada con sus manos desnudas

El castaño que puso a salvo a las chicas las checaba debido a que estaban agotadas para pasarles energía con un [Boost] nivel 4 por lo que se recuperaron rápidamente

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Rias preocupada al ver cansado a su prometido

\- Lo siento, me deje llevar por la ira y debido a eso…tu…tu…- Sollozaba Akeno para que el castaño las abrace

\- Todo está bien, mis hermosas princesas – Dijo el castaño sonrojando a las chicas que correspondiendo el abrazo para que después de un momento se separe de ellas – Tengan cuidado a partir de ahora…si dejan que ese ataque las toque, están muertas –Alarmando a las Onee-sama dado que si su Issei se los dice de esa manera... es un asunto serio

\- ¿A qué te refieres, cariño? – Pregunto Akeno nerviosa

\- No sé como pero ese desgraciado aprendió el [Hokuto Ryu Ken] (Puño Lapislázuli del Norte) y la técnica que uso es la máximo secreto de ese arte marcial, _**[Anryuu Tenha]**_ –

\- ¿[Hokuto Ryuu Ken]? – Pregunto Rías ladeando la cabeza en señal de que no sabía de qué hablaba el castaño

\- ¿ _ **[Anryuu Tenha]**_? – Dijo Akeno haciendo el mismo gesto que su ama

\- El [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] a diferencia de [Hokuto Shinken] que usa los 708 puntos del [Keiraku Hikō], cuenta con 1.109 puntos destructivos meridianos llamados [Keiraku Hakō]. Los practicantes de este estilo utilizan [Matouki] (Aura maligna). El _**[Anryuu Tenha]**_ es la máxima técnica de este arte que consiste en crear fricción desde el [Matouki] que hace levitar a la víctima del ataque en el aire y le desorienta por completo haciendo fácil un ataque mortal al enemigo –

\- ¿[Matouki]? – Pregunto nuevamente Akeno

\- Es una energía parecida al [Touki] pero es realmente maligna, siendo capaz de corromper al usuario, volviéndolo loco - Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Tan fuerte es? – Pregunto en esta ocasión Rias

\- Mucho, me temo….tan fuerte es que incluso Sirzechs puede ser víctima del _**[Anryu Tenha]**_ sin ninguna posibilidad de que se defienda – Respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a más no poder a las Onee-sama de Kuoh dado que el Maou no es alguien precisamente débil

\- ¡No! – Exclamo la [Torre] Gremory para intentar golpear al caído por detrás

Sus alas negras se convirtieron en cuchillas afiladas para cortar el cuerpo de Koneko que cayó al suelo, mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Koneko-chan! – Exclamo Kiba para que viera como Kuroka y Raynare como las de [Fenrir] iban frente a él como Xenovia e Irina

– _**¡[Hokuto Ryuu Ken Ogi: Anryuu Tenha]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño Lapislázuli del Norte: Rotura Celestial Oscura) - Exclamo Kokabiel para lanzar un rayo de energía amarilla hacia la [Torre], el [Caballero], la [Afil], la [Peón] Gremory, Hancock, Nami, Yoruka y las exorcistas haciéndolos levitar en el aire y la desorientándolos por completo

(¡¿Qué es esto?!) Pregunto Irina

(¡¿P-Por qué no puedo posicionarme?!) Pregunto Yuuto

\- ¡Ahora terminare con ustedes! – Dijo el caído creando una esfera de energía oscura que se lanza a sus enemigos - _**¡[Anryū Hiha]!**_ (Esfera de energía oscura) - infligiéndoles un gran daño al punto de gritar del dolor

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamaron las chicas

\- GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! – Exclamo Kiba

Las chicas y el rubio cayeron al suelo con graves heridas mientras que Rias y Akeno veían esto incrédulas puesto que con solo dos ataques el caído derrotó a varios enemigos mientras que el castaño apretó los puños

\- Al ver que incluso después de perder a los señores que servían, demonios y seguidores de Dios todavía pueden pelear, mi espíritu de combate se revitaliza -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto la heredera Gremory por lo que el líder de los caídos se echó a reír en voz alta, como si lo encontrara realmente divertido

\- ¡Fujajaja, fujajajajajaja! ¡Eso es! ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! ¡La verdad no fue revelada a ustedes, los rangos más bajos! Entonces voy a decirte. En la guerra entre las tres grandes fracciones, no sólo Los Cuatro Maou, sino también Dios murió – Revelo Kokabiel dejando a todos en shock - Es normal para ustedes que no lo sepan. ¿Quién puede decir que Dios ha muerto? Los seres humanos son un grupo incompleto. Sin Dios no pueden controlar su corazón y obedecer las leyes, ¿sabes? Incluso nosotros, los ángeles caídos y demonios no podíamos decirles esto a aquellos por debajo de nosotros. Ustedes sabrán dónde está la información acerca de Dios que se filtró. Incluso entre las tres grandes potencias, sólo la gente de arriba lo sabe. Aunque parece que Balba lo notó antes –

\- Entonces lo que leí era cierto – Dijo Issei llamando la atención de sus novias

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Akeno

\- Durante mi viaje encontré un obelisco escrito en hebreo antiguo en el interior de la Torre de Babel, pude leerlo debido a que mi maestro Kenshiro Kasumi me enseño el idioma y tarde un mes en traducirlo – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Y que decía? – Preguntaron las Onee-sama

\- En si era una carta de disculpa de Elohim hacia sus hijos diciéndoles que probablemente moriría en la gran guerra siendo que dejaba a la humanidad a cargo de su hijo mayor, Michael –

\- ¿Elohim? –

\- El nombre del Dios Biblico dado a él por mismo el génesis, Adam Kadmon -

\- Después de la guerra, los que quedaron fueron los ángeles que había perdido a su Dios, los demonios que perdieron a la mayoría de demonios de clase alta y a sus Maou y los ángeles caídos que perdieron a la mayor parte suyos, aparte de los líderes. Así que no se agotaron simplemente. Todas las facciones cayeron tan bajo, que tenían que depender de los humanos para continuar sus generaciones. Especialmente los ángeles y ángeles caídos que sólo podría continuar su estirpe apareándose con humanos. Los ángeles caídos pueden aumentar si los ángeles caen. Pero los ángeles puros no pueden aumentar su número después de perder a Dios. Incluso los demonios puros son raros, ¿No? – Ironizo el [Carde]

\- Mentira… es mentira... – Dijo la peli azul que apenas se levantaba pero al oír eso sus fuerzas flaquearon debido a que todo en lo que creyó en su vida era una mentira

Kiba no sabía que pensar puesto en todo lo que les hicieron creer, a él y a sus amigos, jamas fue verdad

\- La verdad es que otra gran guerra no ocurriría si no se provoca a propósito. Esto significa que los tres bandos pasaron por el infierno de la guerra pasada. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra si el comienzo de todo, Dios y los Maou, estaban muertos. ¡Incluso ese bastardo de Azazel ha declarado que "no habrá una segunda guerra" después de perder la mayoría de sus hombres en la guerra! ¡Es difícil de soportar! ¡Realmente es difícil de soportar! ¿Bajar las arma una vez que ya disparaste? No jodas. ¡No jodas! ¡Si hubiésemos seguido a partir de ahí, podríamos haber ganado! ¡Aun así él...! ¿Hay algún valor en ángeles caídos que sólo pueden vivir invitando a los seres humanos que poseen [Sacred Gears]? – Declaro Kokabiel su argumento fuertemente.

Su rostro expresaba ira.

La verdad impactó a todos más de lo que esperaban.

Irina esta se cubrió la boca con las manos, abrió mucho los ojos y todo su cuerpo temblaba al saber tal revelación.

\- ... ¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios...está muerto? Entonces el amor que nos dieron de él es... – Decía Irina sin creer lo que escucho

\- Eso es correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de Dios ni su protección divina. Dios ya se ha ido. Michael sin duda lo hace bien. Está tomando el lugar de Dios y está al cuidado de los ángeles y los seres humanos – Respondió Kokabiel con una sonrisa - Bueno, si el sistema usado por Dios sigue en funcionamiento, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios, y el exorcismo funcionarán. Pero si se compara con el tiempo en el que Dios estaba presente, el número de creyentes se redujo. Ese mocoso y la [espada sagrada-demoniaca] de allí que fue capaz de crear, es porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el Maou se rompió. En realidad, los poderes santos y demoníacos no pueden fusionarse. Si los que gobiernan ambos poderes, Dios y el Maou, desaparecen, ocurren un montón de fenómenos únicos -

Irina se dejó caer en el suelo sin poder creer lo que había dicho el enemigo

\- ¡Irina! ¡Contrólate, Irina! – Llamo Xenovia que la abrazo tras recibir ese shock

\- ¡De ahora en adelante, voy a empezar una guerra! ¡Voy a tomar sus cabezas como un regalo! ¡Incluso si estoy solo, voy a continuar desde donde lo dejamos! – Exclamo el carde – ¡Les voy a mostrar a Sirzechs y Michael con mi [Hokuto Ryu Ken] que nosotros, los ángeles caídos, somos los seres definitivos! -

(Lucifer…Michael…Ambos eran enormes existencias según consta en la Biblia. ¿Kokabiel está tratando de tomar algo por el estilo? ¿Él tiene tanto poder? ¿Estamos tratando de pelear con alguien así?) Pensaba Kiba sudando mientras su cuerpo temblaba (No podemos ganar. Está en una liga totalmente diferente a nosotros. Sus motivos estaban totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance. Es alguien que no deberíamos haber intentado asumir, en primer lugar)

Todos estaban asustados como abatidos y derrotados para que una mano se pusiera en la cabeza del rubio

\- Han luchado bien, es mi turno de relevo – Dijo el castaño

\- Ise-kun – Dijo el [Caballero Gremory] para que viera como iba con Irina que estaba como ida para que golpee ambos lados de la sien de la castaña usando las palmas de las manos con presión haciendo que se desmaye

\- _**¡[Shock de Amnesia]!**_ \- Exclamo el castaño - Con esto olvidara lo que escucho –

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Pregunto la peli azul

-Borre su memoria sobre todo lo que escucho de Dios de la boca de esa urraca, lo olvidara pero no aseguro que no lo vaya a recordar algún día, cuídala mientras se recupera – Respondió el castaño - Rías, contáctame con Sona-senpai – pidió al ver la situación

\- ¿Eh? – Expreso la mencionada

\- Solo hazlo – Pidió el castaño firmemente

\- S-Si – Dijo la pelirroja para activar un circulo pequeño de comunicación

*Rias… ¿sucede algo?... ¡Rias!* Exclamo la heredera Sitri

\- Soy Hyodo, senpai – Respondió el [Divino Destructor Shiva]

*¿Qué sucede, Hyodo-kun?*

\- Sona-senpai, solo me comunique para decirle que la academia no saldrá ilesa -

*¿A qué te refieres?* Pregunto Sona para que le explique la situación *¡¿Estás seguro Hyodo-kun?!* pregunto algo euforica y alterada puesto que no esperaba que existiera un arte marcial igual o más peligroso que el [Hokuto Shinken], dándose cuenta de que la situación es más seria de lo que pensaba

\- Completamente, solo una vez vi ese poder y fue cuando mi maestro se enfrentó al sucesor de ese arte -

*Entiendo, solo trata que la escuela no salga tan mal parada* Pidio la morena de lentes temiendo lo peor

\- No prometo nada - Respondió el castaño terminado la conversación - Rias, Akeno y los demás...a partir de aquí iré con todo, pase lo que pase, ninguno de ustedes va a interferir – dijo mirando a sus compañeros de batalla

\- Pero Ise...- Replico la pelirroja

\- Dije que pase lo que pase...no van a interferir ustedes o los demás – Decreto el mencionado seriamente - El [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] solo puede ser igualado por el [Hokuto Shinken] –

Rias y los demás veían que esta vez están metidos en un problema bastante serio, si se descuidan y bajan la guardia... será el último error que cometan en sus vidas.

Dándose cuenta de que solo Issei puede enfrentarlo, porque de los presentes... es el único que domina la contra medida para lidiar con el enemigo, por lo que se sintieron impotentes y frustrados debido a que por más que quieran ayudar al castaño... la realidad es que en el combate serán más estorbo que ayuda

\- ¡Kokabiel! – Exclamo el castaño – Te lo dije, ¿no es así?... ¡No tendrás tu guerra, si no el anuncio de tu muerte por la [Shichousei] –

\- ¡Kajajajajajaajajaja! – Rio el caído emocionado - ¡Si, eso es lo que buscaba! ¡Un digno rival para probar mi [Hokuto Ryuu Ken]!…¿Y qué mejor que con el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]? –

\- Entonces, hagámoslo – Dijo el castaño para liberar su [Toki]

\- Kukuku – Reía el caído – Eso es lo que diría…pero no soy tan estúpido como para desperdiciar un elemento de guerra como tú –

Ese comentario molesto mucho a Rias, Kuroka, Koneko, Raynare, Yoruka, Nami, Robin y Hancock puesto que cínicamente estaba diciendo que veía al hombre que aman como un objeto o peor aun...como un arma

\- ¿Qué te parece si te ofrezco ser rey de un Harem? ¿Eso es lo que desearías, [Sekiryuutei]? – Dijo el caído tentando al chico - Entonces, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¡Puedes convertirte en un Rey de un Harem de inmediato! ¡Vas a arrebatar bellezas mientras caminamos…Puedes hacer el amor con ellas todo lo que quieras! - para que el mencionado este se fuera de espaldas

\- ¡¿Acaso crees que soy esa clase de chico que solo piensa en sexo y esas cosas?! – Exclamo el castaño claramente sorprendido pero también ofendido por esa proposición que para muchos jovenes seria tentadora pero para el castaño era una tontería mientras que cierto Issei de otra dimensión estornudaba fuertemente

\- Parece que el pervertido de [Ares] no lo ha corrompido tanto como pensamos – Dijo Hancock suspirando de alivio

\- Y sobre tu propuesta, lo siento pero declino – Dijo el castaño – Tengo a dos sensuales y hermosas esposas, dos exuberantes y sexys prometidas como otras chicas que son unas auténticas diosas por lo que no podría estar más satisfecho –

Kokabiel estaba sorprendido ya que no pensaba que el chico frente a él rechazaría su oferta... y las chicas tenían una "opinión dividida"

Por un lado sentian que Issei rechazo la oferta porque las tiene a ellas además de que las elogio tanto que la sonrojo y les gustaba que pensara eso de ellas. Pero por el otro lado... tenian la idea de que rechazo propuesta dado que si llegaba a siquiera considerarla... sabía que ellas le darían alguna clase de castigo o de plano comenzarían a ignorarlo por un tiempo

\- Es una lástima…si es el caso… ¡Hoy terminaran los más de 2000 años de historia del [Hokuto Shinken]! – Exclamo Kokabiel

\- Te equivocas… ¡Hoy será el día en que habrá un [Carde] menos! – Exclamo el castaño - _**¡[Kamisori!**_ – Exclamo el castaño para moverse rápidamente en zig-zag para ponerse detrás del carde cuando volteo el castaño expulsa una gran cantidad de su [Toki] desde la palma de su mano, creando una onda de gran alcance hacia su oponente, mandándolo contra la academia – _**¡[**_ _ **Hokuto Tetsu Tenohira]!**_ (Palma de hierro de la estrella del norte) –

El castaño nuevamente uso el _**[Kamisori]**_ para ir a la academia a donde se encontraba el enemigo, al mismo tiempo la castaña de coletas se recuperaba

\- ¿Que paso? - Pregunto Irina - ¿D-Donde esta Ise-kun? - al ver al mencionado

\- Vamos, tenemos que ir – Dijo Rias

\- Buchou, ¿no recuerdas que nos dijo Ise? – Pregunto Akeno en reproche

\- Lo sé, no voy a intervenir, solo quiero ver la lucha a muerte del hombre que amo…siento que como una de sus parejas es mi obligación estar ahí – Respondió la mencionada con determinación

\- Sigh…tienes razón y aun cuando no la tuvieras, irías de todos modos –

\- Me conoces bien, hermana –

Los Gremory, las de [Fenrir] como las exorcistas fueron al edificio del lugar para ver la batalla del [Sekiryuutei] y el [Carde]

\- Edificio de la Academia –

Cuando llego el castaño tenía una gota detrás de su cabeza, Sona lo iba a matar debido a que el ataque que efectuó, destruyo parte del edificio dejando plasmada la palma de su mano.

Haciendo a un lado ese pensamiento y que luego arreglaría ese asunto con la heredera Sitri, el castaño se adentró al edificio donde encontró al caído en la recepción de la academia. El moreno había aumentado sus músculos como se había quitado su túnica dejando ver una camisa sin mangas con protectores de ocre, pantalón de Kenpo negro y botas a juego con protectores ocre

\- Vamos a luchar, he esperado por un digno oponente durante mucho tiempo luego de luchar contra Kenshiro – Declaro el caído

\- ¿Lo conociste? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Por supuesto, soy más viejo de lo que piensas, mocoso – Dijo el [Carde] – El junto con Raoh, Souther y Han son los únicos que han estado a punto de matarme -

\- Entonces seré yo quien te mande al otro mundo – Dijo el castaño

\- Fuera de la barrera –

Sona y sus siervos estaban nerviosos, desde la conversación que tuvo el castaño con la heredera Sitri, los que mantenían la barrera estaban nerviosos puesto que la situación cada vez se complicaba

*Saji-kun* Dijo una voz para que el mencionado viera a….

\- ¡¿K-Kurokami-kaichou?! – Exclamo el [Peón] Sitri mientras la morena de lentes estaba molesta de ver a su mayor rival…aquella a quien no pudo superar

\- Déjenos entrar, por favor – Dijo la mencionada para que los Sitri vieran a Ravel, Venelana y Grayfia que llegaban volando

\- ¿Sabes lo que me pides? – Pregunto Sona fríamente

\- Lo tengo presente pero como presidenta del consejo estudiantil tengo que ver lo que pasa adentro pero sobre todo como esposa de Issei Hyodo, mi deber es estar de mi marido – Dijo la peli morada para usar su [Presencia Alpha] que convenció a todos e incluso a Tsubaki que dejaron pasar a la chica como a las 3 demonios femeninos

\- ¡¿Por qué la dejaron pasar?! – Exclamo la [Rey] Sitri molesta

\- F-Fue muy convincente. Sona-sama – Dijo un [Alfil] Sitri mientras que los demás e incluso fiel [Reina] asintieran para que la mencionada se diera un Face Palm

\- Dentro de la barrera -

Medaka, Ravel, Venelana y Grayfia iban caminando para encontrarse a dos caídas en el suelo con los brazos extendidos

\- ¿Estarán muertas? – Pregunto Ravel al ver cómo eran ambas mujeres

\- No estamos muertas, idiota, solo ese desgraciado del [Divino Destructor Shiva] nos clavó nuestras lanzas y las suyas en nuestras alas como uso algo llamado punto vital para ponernos así – Dijo la caída loli

\- Bueno, vamos a llevarlas – Dijo la peli morada

\- ¿Acaso se te zafo un tornillo? – Pregunto Venelana molesta – Son el enemigo –

\- Lo sé pero quiero que vean el poder de mi cariño y aprendan a que jamás vuelvan a atacarnos si no terminaran como su líder – Respondió la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la [Academia Kuoh] para que las cargara como si nada siendo que su cabello cambio a rojo radical

\- Dentro del edificio –

Rias y los demás habían llegado pero al ver el "pequeño" daño que le hizo el castaño al edificio se imaginaron como se pondría Sona, hicieron a un lado entraron al lugar para ver a Issei frente a Kokabiel estaban en la entrada de la academia, cuando Irina quiso intervenir….

\- No lo hagas, Irina – Dijo Xenovia

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamo la mencionada - ¡Debemos ayudar a Ise-kun! –

\- Por eso mismo, el pidió que no interviniéramos, será lucha de [Hokuto Shinken] vs [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] – Replico la peli azul

\- ¿[Hokuto Ryuu Ken]? – Pregunto la castaña de coletas para que Akeno le explicara - ¡¿Y sabiendo eso lo van a dejar luchar solo?! – exclamo dolida

\- Mi cariño es el único capaz de luchar contra Kokabiel-nya – Respondió Kuroka

\- Muy bien, puedo librarme del aburrimiento por un rato – Dijo Kokabiel liberando su [Matouki] mientras que Issei liberaba su [Touki] poniéndose en posición de combate – Ansió ver el color de tu sangre, [Sekiryuutei] -

\- Me pregunto…- Respondió el castaño poniéndose en [Posición del Muro de Hierro]

\- ¿Te estas preparando? – Pregunto el [Carde] – Es inútil…ni siquiera serás capaz de acercarte a mí -

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un rato para que el castaño levantara su pulgar

\- ¡Allá voy! – Exclamo el caído para correr y saltar siendo cubierto por un aura amarrilla brillante para ir como flecha contra Issei

 _ **¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOUH!**_

que realizo una pirueta evitando el ataque. Ambos quedaron de espalda a unos metros

\- Kukukuku –Rio Kokabiel para que el hombro del castaño salga un chorro de sangre

\- ¡GWAAAGH! – Se quejó el castaño del dolor tambaleándose un paso hacia atrás para que el carde se volteara viendo como el castaño tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y se sostenía la herida

\- ¡Kajajajajaja!... ¿Cuál es el problema? – Dijo el [Carde] - ¡Este es mi [Hokuto Ryuu Ken]: _**[Shikka Koujin]**_!(Posición divina del fuego rápido) –

\- ¿ _ **[Shikka Koujin]**_? – Preguntaron todos

*Es una técnica que permite al usuario moverse y atacar a grandes velocidades*

\- Medaka-san, Ravel, Grayfia-oneesama y Venelana-obasama – Dijo la pelirroja - ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

\- Medaka-dono tuvo un presentimiento y vino corriendo hasta aquí por lo que nosotras decidimos seguirla – Respondió la peli platina

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Ravel

\- Ise luchara contra Kokabiel, será un encuentro de [Hokuto Shinken] vs [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] – Respondió Yoruka para que Medaka le explicara a sus acompañantes de lo que hablaba la ex-hitwoman

\- ¿Estas sorprendido por mi puño veloz? – Pregunto el caído desafiante - Pensaba que eras más fuerte que eso. Despues de todo, no eres mi pelea…no has aliviado mi aburrimiento – comento decepcionado

 _ **PUF**_

El castaño escupió la sangre de su boca siendo que ya había quitado la mano de su hombro lastimado

\- Eso ya lo veremos…- Respondió el ex-mercenario

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota? – Pregunto el moreno de orejas largas para ver como la vena de su mano sangraba cuando señalo a Issei

\- Las mismas reglas que se aplican a mi también valen para ti – Dijo el castaño – No pudiste ver mi puño –

El caído estaba sorprendido puesto que desde que aprendió su arte marcial, nadie lo había tocado y había matado a muchos enemigos

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo el castaño rompiendo su chaleco y su camisa dejando ver su bien trabajado torso con las 7 cicatrices en forma de la [Osa Mayor] sonrojando tanto a las chicas al punto de que sangraran por la nariz

\- Nyaaa~…cariño – Dijo la Nekomata relamiéndose

\- Ara Ara….fufufu – Rio Akeno lascivamente

\- Ise~ - Dijo Rias seductoramente llevándose un dedo a sus labios

\- Kukukuku….¡Kajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!...Tiemblo de júbilo, no hay juego más interesante que aquel que requiere matar – Dijo el [Carde] para ver como el castaño lo mira fijamente - ¡Parece que somos iguales, pero esto no acabara en un empate! –

Ambos se miran fijamente como si esperaran que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento, la tensión se sentía en el lugar. Los espectadores miraban fijamente a su aliado

\- ¿Cómo aprendiste el [Hokuto Ryuu Ken]? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Veo que eres el primero que me pregunta eso, creo que puede decirte, ya que dentro de poco vas a morir – Dijo Kokabiel – Hace tiempo fui a la [Tierra Asura] en busca de algo que me permitiera saciar mi vacío de guerra. Esa ocasión me enfrente a muchos [Asura] pero cuando uno estuvo a punto de eliminarme fui salvado por Juukei que me enseño junto con Kaioh, Hyo y Han el [Hokuto Ryuu Ken]. Cuando Kaioh empezó a realizar su plan de conquistar esa tierra lo apoye pero cuando quise convertirme en Rasho, Han me venció y Hyoh me puso en un bote creyendo que estaba muerto y me arrojo al mar. Tiempo después luche contra Souther, Raoh y Kenshiro –

\- ¿Juukei? ¿[Tierra Asura]?, ¿Kaioh?, ¿Hyo?, ¿Han?... ¿De qué está hablando? – Preguntaba Rias que no comprendía la conversación de esos dos

\- Juukei fue el maestro de [Hokuto Ryuu Ken], el aprende el estilo para vengar la muerte de su hermana. Sus estudiantes se refieren a él como " Gran anciano". Años atrás asesino a su esposa e hijo, ya que sucumbió a la posesión maligna del [Matouki], solo [Ryuuken], sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] pudo detenerlo. Con el tiempo acepto servir al [Hokuto Soke], que es la familia principal del Hokuto – Respondió Medaka que tenía un libro en las manos – [Tierra Asura] es un país que se encuentra cerca del Mar de la Muerte. Es el lugar de nacimiento de las artes marciales de Hokuto, Nanto y Gento Kō Ken.

Una vez que una parte de China pero se convirtió en un país violento gobernado por señores de la guerra.

Los hombres de ese lugar recibían una educación espartana, sólo aprendían cómo luchar y matar. Sólo el 1% de los niños Shura llegaban a la edad adulta. Las mujeres sólo podían aspirar a convertirse en una mujer de un Shura, ya que no hay otra opción para ellas.

Es una nación aislacionista, es decir que no pueden salir o entrar a la tierra, siendo que la violación de esta ley es una sentencia de muerte automática. Se decía que este país tenía el ejército más poderoso de esa época. Raoh, Souther, Shin y Jakoh incluso el más fuerte maestro de Gento, Falco, tuvieron problemas al luchar contra un soldado.

A pesar del hecho de que casi la totalidad de los habitantes de la [Tierra Asura] eran completamente despiadados y brutales, todavía hay algunos Shura que tenían algo de bondad y humanidad en ellos como eran Nagato, sus hombres y Hyo, antes de su corrupción

Después de la muerte de Kaioh, los Shura fueron aniquilados por el ejército Hokuto y el campesino rebelde para instaurar una tierra de bondad y paz pero que aún en sus raíces conservan las artes marciales que los hicieron tan temidos en estos tiempos –

\- ¿Pero que es el [Hokuto Soke]? – Pregunto Venelana

\- Era una dinastía gobernante de la [Tierra Asura] que servían como "un escudo para la [Tentei]", siendo que Shuken y Ryuuoh, descendientes de esta familia imperial, fueron quienes crearon el [Hokuto Shinken] y el [Hokuto Ryuuken], la característica que distingue a esta familia es que todos nacen con 7 marcas de nacimiento con forma de la [Osa Mayor] en sus cabezas – Respondió la peli morada – Sobre los otros 3 mencionadas;

Han, era uno Rasho (líder supremo) de la [Tierra Asura] que siempre está en peligro de ser asesinado, dice haber perdido la cuenta de asesinos que se ha deshecho luego de la centésima vez, sus puños eran tan rápidos que los guerreros normales no pueden ni siquiera verlos.

Hyoh, era segundo Rasho y hermano de sangre de Kenshirō, iba a ser elegido para aprender Hokuto Shinken en Japón,pero por su compasión prefirió quedarse y enviar a su hermano menor Kenshiro. A causa de esto Jukei borra su memoria para prevenir su debilidad; luego es entrenado en el [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] junto con Kaioh y Han

Kaioh, fue el primer Rasho de la [Tierra Asura] y se proclamó a sí mismo como el creador del nuevo siglo y el Demonio Kaioh. Es el hermano mayor de Raoh del [Hokuto no Gou Shiken] y Toki del [Hokuto no Juu Shinken]. Tiene un gran parecido con el primero exceptuando su tono de piel moreno y una gran x que cruza su rostro. Ha sido uno de los pocos personajes que han derrotado de manera brutal a Kenshiro en su primera pelea. Se comprometió en matrimonio con Sayaka, hermana menor de Kaioh, Raoh y Toki, pero es asesinada por su 1° hermano mayor para que Hyoh luchara contra Kenshiro, a quien culpo por su muerte, y así se mataran entre ambos

Odió a la estirpe del [Hokuto Soke] porque fue forzado por su maestro Juukei a jugar un papel secundario frente a Hyo, pese a ser un guerrero más talentoso. Este odio aumentó cuando la madre de Kaioh, Raoh, Toki y Sayaka pierde la vida por salvar a Kenshiro y a Hyo de un incendio – terminando de relatar

\- ¿Qué es ese libro? – Pregunto Raynare

\- Este libro fue escrito por Issei para poder descansar un poco la noche siguiente a sus sueños - Respondió la presidente del consejo estudiantil de la [Academia Kuoh]

\- ¿Ha? – Expresaron las chicas

\- Issei no puede dormir bien luego de uno de esos sueños por lo que escribe y dibuja en esto sobre los estilos y las personas con las que ha estado soñando para despejar su mente y descansar un poco – Explico la peli morada

Ante la explicación, los espectadores veían como los dos combatientes parecían que no hacían nada pero había varias ráfagas que golpeaban sus cuerpos

\- Parece que no están haciendo nada – Dijo Irina

\- Te equivocas, su sangre…los salpica a ambos – Dijo Kiba - Se están hiriendo el uno al otro a una velocidad difícil de seguir - que apenas y veía los borrones de los ataques

De un momento a otro todos trataron de ver lo que pasaba, concentrándose al máximo para que vislumbraran los puñetazos, golpes rápidos con los dedos y bloqueos que hacían ambos contendientes. Xenovia e Irina les era difícil seguir el ritmo pero veían como Medaka que usaba su [Modo Diosa de la Guerra] podía seguir los ataques y sabían esto porque movía los ojos

\- Puedo verlos-nya – Dijo Kuroka – Puedo leer los movimientos de los puños de ambos –

En ese momento exhalan ambos contendientes para atacar siendo que Kokabiel realiza un rápido golpe con la mano para que Issei lo detenga y le haga una presa en el brazo

\- H-Ha cogido el brazo de Kokabiel-sama – Dijo la caída de pelo azul sorprendida que fue parada con el propósito que vea la batalla – Nadie hasta ahora había visto la sombra de su puño y este humano…- sin poder creer lo que veía - ¿Qué tipo de hombre es él? – preguntó en voz alta

\- Ise es el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] y el 2° comandante de [Fenrir] – Respondió Medaka orgullosa de su esposo mientras este aplica más fuerza en el agarre haciendo que el caído se hinque mientras que Rias apareció un circulo para que Sona viera la pelea

\- K-K-Kokabiel-sama… ¡¿está de rodillas en el suelo?! – Exclamo Mittelt sin creer lo que observaba

El castaño procede a darle un golpe de karate pero el moreno se libera para ponerse detrás de él y atacara con el mismo impacto que iba a realizar el castaño, este por reflejo puso sus dos brazos al frente para hundir a Issei en el suelo debido a la fuerza que aplica a la vez que este se hinca. Al ver su ataque efectuado, sonrió satisfecho pero de pronto el suelo tembló para que se abriera dejando ver un puño que destruyo una roca e Issei emergió mientras los escombros a su alrededor se elevaban

 _ **¡UUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

\- Kukuku…los hace hecho bien – Dijo el caído acomodase el brazo – Eres el primero que consigue golpearme -

\- Me habías quitado mi articulación…- Respondió el castaño sacudiéndose el hombro herido – Estarías muerto –

(Tema: Kill the Fight – Hokuto no Ken)

Ambos se miran fijamente de nuevo para caminar lateralmente sin perderse de vista para ir a las escaleras de la academia para quedar quietos en un segundo por lo que en un instante a otro pongan sus brazos en sus costados y dar un fuerte golpe con ambas extremidades superiores

\- _**¡UWAAAH!**_ – Exclamo Kokabiel

\- _**¡ATAAAAAAAH!**_ – Exclamo Issei

Ambos impactaron en sus manos liberan su [Toki] en la estructura que los separan liberando rayos azules y amarillos, Issei perforo con un dedo mientras que Kokabiel uso ambas manos destruyendo lo escalones para forcejear teniendo en una de sus manos una roca

\- ¡¿A-A-Acaban de destruir la escalinata con un solo golpe?! – Exclamaron Rias y Sona asombradas puesto que era la primera vez que veían eso siendo que ni siquiera sus [Torres] podían hacer algo así

\- ¡Kokabiel-sama, haga algo! – Dijo Kalawaner

Ambos seguían forcejeando hasta que rompieron la piedra para que Issei ataque con una patada que corta parte de la protección de su pecho para que lo tome con fuerza de las manos para lanzarlo contra un pilar, el castaño escupe sangre debido al impacto caen los restos de dicho objeto sobre el chico mientras que el líder de los caídos hace puente con su cuerpo. En un instante, Issei hizo lo mismo para impactarlo de pecho contra otro pilar. Ambos continuaron así, estrellándose contra los pilares de la planta baja mientras que las chicas cerraban los ojos al no soportar ver como el castaño era lastimado mientras que Kiba estaba con los ojos abiertos al ver semejante exhibición de fuerza y brutalidad. Issei termino la contienda de impactos al estrellar a Kokabiel en el suelo que se levantó mientras sonreía a pesar de que ambos sangraban de la cabeza como del torso

\- Interesante… ¡Interesante! – Exclamo el [Carde] - ¡La lucha del [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] comienza ahora! – para girar su cuerpo impactándolo contra uno de los dos últimos pilares para lanzarlo al único que quedaba por lo que el piso arriba de ellos colapso

\- ¡Rias! – Exclamo la heredera Sitri al ver eso puesto que probablemente su amiga fue enterrada pero para su alivio…

*No te preocupes, Sona…fuimos protegidos por [Fenrir]* Respondió la pelirroja

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Hyodo-kun? –

*No lo sabemos, no…cof…ha…cof…levantado el…cof…humo*

En ese momento encuentran como el castaño estaba bastante herido del cuerpo como el caído suponiendo que varias rocas impactaron en ellos pero al contrario de lo que esperaban ninguno estaba mermado

Sin embargo, Issei estaba en el suelo algo aturdido por los golpes recibidos de su enemigo y de las rocas

 _ **¡HUUUUUUUUUAH!**_

Kokabiel dio un gran salto hacia el castaño con intenciones de terminar la batalla mientras junta sus manos y las pone hacia atrás

\- ¡Eso es! – Exclamo el [Carde] - _**¡[Hokuto Ryuu Ken Ogi: Hakura Messei]!**_ (Técnica secreta del Puño Lapiz Lazuli del Norte: Energía destructora de la red blanca) – lanzando energía blanca de sus dedos que puede crear unos poderosos rayos de luz

\- ¡Ise! – Exclamaron las parejas del mencionado horrorizadas

El castaño aun en el suelo respondió acumulando [Toki] en su cuerpo para girar los brazos

\- _**¡[Tensho Honretsu]!**_ (Colisión del Ejercito Celestial) – Exclamo el [Sekiryuutei] para que una energía azul cubriera su cuerpo y extendió los brazos, disparando una gran ola de [Toki] con las dos manos que impacto contra el carde rompiendo sus defensas de ocre que tenía en el pecho mientras salía disparado hasta llegar al último piso de la academia para seguirlo usando el _**[Geppo]**_. Al ver esto, las humanas activaron sus botas y los demonios sus alas. Kokabiel salió hasta la barrera donde choco para otra vez en la academia quedando en los pisos del 3° estando estampado en el suelo, el castaño llego a donde estaba, mirando el lugar donde se veia un agujero que tiene forma de un cuerpo humano para que una mano salga dejando ver al caído sin la parte posterior de su atuendo

\- _**[Tensho Honretsu]**_ – Decía el líder de los caídos saliendo del agujero mientras sangre en gran cantidad – Ha…¡Esa técnica…sin dudarlo, es de ese bastardo de Raoh! – viendo como el castaño le hace un gesto con el dedo para que se levante y eleven su [Matouki] al mismo tiempo el castaño eleva su [Touki] para que los restos del piso se levanten y floten en el aire para descender mientras ambos se miran para acercarse uno al otro

\- Es increible, a pesar de estar heridos, aún pueden luchar – Dijo Rias mientras que Medaka traia a las dos caídas paralizadas

(Ten cuidado, cariño) Penso la peli morada

Kokabiel patea una piedra para que Issei la destruya con tan solo poner su puño al frente, aprovechando ese momento el caído se lanza al aire para usar su _**[Shikka Koujin]**_ que Issei contrarresto con una rápida ráfaga de golpes con su mano derecha que chocaron en la punta de los pies del caído

 _ **¡ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…WATAAAH!**_

Logrando repeler el ataque del moreno que hizo una acrobacia en el aire y caer de pie para volver a su posición anterior

\- Kukuku…ha pasado mucho desde que luche contra un adversario tan fuerte, mocoso – Dijo el [Carde] - ¡Mi corazón está latiendo de júbilo! – empieza a caminar para que se vean varias imágenes transparentes del caído para que se vean varios [Bushin] (Clones). El verdadero aparece detrás del chico que da un codazo pero su adversario lo tomara para hacerle un suplex por lo que el castaño se proteger poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza deshaciendo el piso en donde estaban pero por la fuerza y lo resentidos que estaban, los demás piso se fueron abajo como la academia entera excepto por un edificio que está a un costado de este. Los espectadores usaron sus botas y alas para levitar, evitando caer mientras que los contendientes estaban como si nada en el suelo a pesar de que este se vino abajo. Ambos jadeaban pesadamente debido a la intensidad de la batalla

\- Eres fuerte, mocoso – Dijo el [Carde] – Ahora entiendo por qué eres el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] –

\- ¿Lo sabes? – Pregunto el castaño con su rostro estoico

\- ¿Crees que no conozco la tradición de las 7 cicatrices? – Pregunto el caído ofendido – Conocí al Kenshiro original y tenía esas mismas cicatrices…por eso es que es necesario luchar contigo, chico –

Ambos elevan su aura desprendiendo en el caso del caído un vapor amarillo verdoso y en el caso de Issei es de color azul mientras sus ojos brillan del mismo color. La colision de poderes provoca que los escombro vuelvan a levitar en el aire por lo que levantan un gran trozo del piso derrumbado cada uno y se encuentra sobre ellos para que extiendan los brazos lanzando la roca sobre ellos para que la de Issei gane por un poco bloqueando la vista del caído lanzando su puño rompiendo los restos dándole en el pecho detiendole pero a pesar de eso el impacto provoca que el moreno tosa sangre

\- Nada mal, mocoso – Dijo el [Carde] – Te has vuelto fuerte luego de estos años…lamentablemente para Penemue, tu no veras otro mañana – aumentando su [Toki] para lanzarlo contra el techo y chocar contra lo que quedaba al techo siendo que cae al piso quedando aplastado por los escombros

\- ¡Kajajajajajaj! - Reía el caído - ¿Lo has visto?...El sin rival [Hokuto Ryuu Ken]…¡De todos los luchadores que han vencido…soy el caído más grande de todos ellos!...¡Kajajajajajaja!... ¡Kajajajajajaja!... ¡Kajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja! –

En un segundo la tierra comenzó a abrirse hacia afuera para hacer un camino hasta donde esta él para que lo jalen de los pies dándose cuenta que se trataba de Issei que lo llevo hasta la planta baja para azotarlo en el suelo con fuerza haciéndolo escupir sangre pero el tambien cayo pero no tan fuerte.

Kokabiel nuevamente se levantaron para liberar su aura y levantando rocas pero ahora estas empezaron a girar, aumentando gradualmente su rotación para que explotaran debido al choque de unas con otras. Pero sin que se lo esperara, el castaño sintió como sus pies se entumecieron

\- Kuku…veo que tus piernas se están agarrotando – Dijo el caído acercándose al chico – Tengo un método diferente para prepararme que tu….he entorpecido tus piernas a medida que pasaba la lucha – pateándolo por lo que el castaño apenas puede bloquear al no poder tener una mejor postura - ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte!...He golpeado el [Keiraku Hako] que es conocido como el punto de presión del [Hokuto Shinken]…¡mi próximo ataque penetrara tu corazón directamente ahí!... _ **¡[Hokuto Ryuu Ken: Zanfuu Enpa]!**_ (Muerte de la fuerza del vendaval) – lanzando un rápido golpe con los dedos índice y medio que va directo al corazón

\- ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclamaron Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno y Rias aterradas viendo como de la herida salía sangre

Pero para sorpresa del atacante y alegría de los aliados, donde ataco fue en el brazo del castaño

\- ¿Qué? – Expreso el caído - ¿Por qué fallo mi [Keiraku Hako]? – viendo su mano para que su adversario exhalara y tocara con sus manos los puntos vitales de sus rodillas para que vaya a donde está el caído por lo que retrocedió mientras su vista se volvía borrosa y sudaba

\- Cuando casi paralizaste mis piernas, yo casi cegué tus ojos – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡Eso no me afectara! – Dijo el caído para lanzar de nuevo el ataque para que el chico ladee su cuello por lo que el brazo del contrario rozando el cuello del [Sekiryuutei] para desviarlo y patearlo al costado, Kokabiel realizo dos ataques para recibir otra patada

\- Se acabó, Kokabiel – Dijo el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] – Como regla definitiva de las dos escuelas, tu cuerpo debe detenerse – para que el mencionado lance nuevamente su ataque que es detenido por el castaño aun cuando el atravesó la mano por lo que aprisiono esa mano para golpear el pecho del enemigo atravesándole la palma en el proceso para que torciera su puño que estaba hundido en el esternón, lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de golpes que atacan sus puntos vitales en forma de cruz

" _ **[Hokuto Juji Zan] (Muerte en forma de Cruz de la Estrella del Norte)"**_

\- ¡Y como golpe de gracia!... _ **¡[Hokuto Shinken Ogi: Hasangeki]!**_ (Técnica secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Destructor de Montañas) -

 _ **¡WAAAAATAH!**_

Issei golpea al [Carde] en el pecho con la palma de su mano y libera una gigantesca onda de Toki que emana de color blanco causando que salga volando hacia la barrera mientras que su cuerpo se deforma para que explote antes de siquiera hacer contacto con la barrera

*Fufufu...Interesante* Una voz de repente vino del cielo

El primero en darse cuenta fue Issei seguido de Kuroka y la primera en darse cuenta entre los Gremory fue Akeno que tenía una buena lectura de los diferentes tipos de flujo de energía

De pronto levantaron la vista.

La siguiente en darse cuenta de qué era fue Rias. Ambas levantaron la vista hacia el cielo oscuro, al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento el castaño sentia como su sangre hervia y retumbaba en sus venas

(¿Qué es esto…que es esto que siento en mi sangre?) Pensaba el castaño (Es la misma sensación que tuve cuando me enfrente a Yukami)

 _ **¡FLASH!**_

Descendió cortando el cielo dejando el rastro de una luz blanca tanta velocidad, que sacudió la tierra e hizo un cráter.

Seguramente levantaría mucho polvo.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Había una cosa blanca en la mira.

Una cosa blanca era brillante, que no tenía ni siquiera una leve sombra en esta noche oscura. Estaba flotando sobre el suelo por una pulgada. Una armadura plateada de color blanco. Había joyas en diversos puntos de la armadura. También tenía una armadura en la cara, así que no pudimos ver la expresión de este usuario. Las ocho alas de luz cada vez mayores de la parte posterior estaban dando un resplandor divino en la noche oscura. Pero yo estaba familiarizado con la persona cubierta con una armadura blanca.

Tenía una forma y un color diferente, pero era similar...

Era idéntica al Boosted Gear Scale Mail.

Posiblemente todo el mundo penso lo mismo.

Así que todos nosotros entendían lo que estaba en frente de ellos era…

El [Vanishing Dragon]

\- Kokabiel fue eliminado, puedo sentir sus auras y ninguno de ustedes, demonios… exorcistas o humanas, pudo hacer algo como eso por lo que deduzco que fuiste tú – Dijo el tipo de la armadura señalando a Issei – o ella – señalando a la peli morada

\- ¿Y si fuera el caso, que harás? – Pregunto el castaño con los ojos ensombrecidos

\- Tendrás que rendir cuentas por lo que has hecho – Dijo el blanco – Debo corroborar que fuiste tú quien mato al idiota ese…¡pelea conmigo! – exclamo para que Rias y sus siervos como las emisarias del clero se pongan al frente

\- ¡No dejaremos que le…! – Exclamo Rias para que se hiciera paso entre sus defensores - ¿Ise? – pregunto confundida de la actitud de su prometido

\- [Balance Breaker] – Susurro el castaño

[¡Welsh Dragon Over Boost!]

En ese momento una armadura roja cubrió el cuerpo del castaño, sorprendiendo a sus aliados, para que energía se acumulara de los propulsores de su espalda y volara quedando a la altura del [Vanishing Dragon]. Ambos se miraban fijamente sin hacer nada

Rias como los demás no lo creían, activo por si solo el [Balance Breaker] y parecía no tener miedo o duda en su mirada

\- ¡[Sekiryuutei], enfréntate conmigo! – Exclamo el blanco pero el castaño no dijo nada este lanzo una esfera de energía que hizo explosión provocando una cortina de humo que al dispersarse nota que esta como si nada – ¡En posición, rival-kun!...¡Enfréntate conmigo! – para lanzar otra esfera con el mismo resultado – [Sekiryuutei], si niegas el combate….¡entonces prepárate para recibir a la muerte! – lanzando un rayo de energía que impacto contra la barrera rompiéndola como cristal para que el mencionado desapareciera y el blanco mirara por detrás viendo como su archienemigo estaba de espaldas dejándolo sorprendido para que dé un momento a otro explote el tríceps brachii mientras que la parte de la armadura que estaba sobre este musculo saliera volando - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Exclamo por el dolor pero más allá del dolor, se sentía humillado dado que su rival le causó esa herida solo para "burlarse", según él.

Rias y los demás quedaron sorprendidos de lo que Issei puede hacer... ya que siempre les sale con alguna sorpresa que no esperan

\- Bien jugado, rival-kun – Dijo el peli platino que se sostenía el brazo – Ahora sé que tú fuiste quien mato a Kokabiel-

\- [Hakuryuukou] – Dijo el [Welsh Dragón]

\- Parece que solo me llevarme a Freed – Dijo el blanco al ver como las otras dos estaban custodiadas por Raynare y Kuroka - Hay cosas que tengo que hacer, dejemos esto para otra ocasión – para que se acercara al albino que estaba en el suelo y lo llevó con su brazo. Luego trató de volar mientras extendía sus alas de luz

[¿Me estás ignorando, eh, Blanco?]

Una voz se escuchó para que vean como las joyas irradiaba una luz verde

[Así que estabas despierto, Rojo.]

La joya de la armadura del blanco también brillaba con un color blanco.

\- ¿Los dos dragones legendarios están comunicándose? – Pregunto Rias en voz alta

[Por fin nos encontramos pero en una situación como esta…tu portador es diferente a los anteriores]

[Eso está bien. Es nuestro destino el luchar algún día. Este tipo de cosas suceden.]

[Pero Blanco, no puedo sentir la hostilidad de ti como antes.]

[Rojo, tu hostilidad es muy baja también.]

[Parece que ambos tenemos cosas que nos interesan más que luchar.]

[Eso es lo que parece. Deberíamos divertirnos por nosotros mismos por un tiempo. No estaría mal, ¿no? Nos vemos de nuevo, Ddraig.]

[Eso también sería divertido, ¿eh? Hasta entonces, Albión.]

La conversación que hubo entre el [Sekiryuutei] y [Hakuryuukou] fue breve para que ambos se despidieran mientras que el blanco se iba a una gran velocidad dejando una estela de luz blanca en el oscuro firmamento

En ese momento el castaño descendió para deshacer la armadura y ver a sus amigos como aliados además de sus parejas. La primera en abrazarlo fue Medaka, seguida de Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, Raynare y Yoruka

\- ¡Me alegro que estés bien! – Exclamo Medaka – Estaba asustada de que ese tipo podría haberte hecho algo –

\- Me siento tan aliviada al ver que te encuentras bien – Dijo Rias sollozando

\- Nos tenías preocupadas – Dijo Akeno

\- ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! – Exclamo Kuroka sollozando

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó el castaño para abrazar a sus mujeres que le dieron espacio para ir a donde está el rubio - En hora buena, haz obtenido un arma única como lo es una [espada sagrada-demoníaca] – comento posando una mano en su hombro mientras pasaba a su lado – La mezcla de blanco y lo negro la hacen sublime –

\- Ise-kun, yo...- Trataba de decir el [Caballero] Gremory

\- Conmigo no es con quien tienes que disculparte – Respondió el castaño para que fuera a lado de sus amadas esposas dándole paso a su prometida de cabello carmesí

\- Yuuto – Dijo Rias que lo recibió con una sonrisa - Me alegro de que volvieras. Además de alcanzar el [Balance Breaker], me siento orgullosa -

\- Buchou…. Yo... Todos en el club... Por encima de todo, yo te traicioné aunque me salvaste la vida una vez... no puedo encontrar las palabras para expresar mis disculpas... – Decía el rubio para que el acaricie la mejilla

\- Pero has vuelto. Eso es suficiente, no puedes perder los sentimientos de tus compañeros – Dijo la pelirroja cálidamente

\- Buchou... te prometo una vez más. Yo, Kiba Yuuto, te protegeré a ti y a mis compañeros por el resto de mi vida como el [Caballero] del grupo de Rias Gremory -

\- Ufufufu, gracias – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa – Pero mi cuerpo, alma y corazón le pertenece a mi amado Ise – mirando al castaño que veía todo con su rostro estoico

\- Debes volverte fuerte, Kiba, tu eres el único a quien le confiaría la vida de Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Shirone, Raynare y las demás – Dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa que sorprendió al rubio puesto que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de forma autentica

\- No te defraudare – Dijo el rubio estrechando la mano del castaño que para su asombro parecía no estar tan apaleado luego de recibir semejante daño

\- Ahora…- Dijo la pelirroja

 _ **VOOOM**_

\- Yuuto, este es un castigo por actuar por tu cuenta, serán 1,000 azotes – Declaro Rias con un círculo mágico en la mano mientras sonreía

\- ¿Ise-kun? – Dijo el rubio tratando de que lo salvara de esto pero vio como golpeo el suelo deshaciendo el hielo

\- Hmh – Gimió el castaño estirándose – Bueno, yo me voy a casa, me siento como puré - comento para salir del lugar

\- Espéranos – Dijo Medaka

\- Me apetece un buen baño y algo de cenar – Comento el castaño yéndose con sus esposas que estaban entrelazadas de los brazos de su marido

\- Primero curaremos esas heridas y prepararemos una cena como un baño especial-nya – Dijo Kuroka con un tono lascivo

Los refuerzos del Maou llego treinta minutos después de que todo terminó.

Durante ese tiempo, Rias castigo a su [Caballero] por su imprudencia mientras que Sona estaba tratando de estrangular y zarandear a Issei por destrozar la mayoría de la academia siendo que el castaño aburrido se soltó para irse a su casa donde la peli morada y la morena nekomata lo trataron como rey además de hacerse una pequeña fiesta por la victoria del castaño contra el [Carde] también decidió liberar a las caídas solo para esposarlas puesto que no quiera que lastimaran a su familia y dañaran su casa

Lo que no sabían nuestros héroes es que una pequeña cámara voladora había estado grabando toda la batalla desde el principio hasta el final en vivo y mostrándosela a ciertas personas influyentes de sus respectivos círculos sociales

\- Castillo de Maou Lucifer – Inframundo –

Vemos a Sirzechs junto con un peli verde de ojos a juego vestido con una túnica, a un moreno de cabello corto azul verdoso corto que estaba adormilado y a cierta morena de ojos lilas que tenía atado su cabello en coletas que traía un vestido largo azul petróleo con un pañuelo rosa, broche verde y botas cafés largas

\- ¿Así que ese chico es el actual sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]? – Dijo el peli verde interesado

\- ZZZZZ – Dormitaba el peli azul verdoso

\- Es una suerte de que lo tengamos como aliado gracias al compromiso que tiene con Rias – Comento Sirzechs – Pero no sería mala idea reforzar esa alianza – viendo a cierta morena que tenia estrella en los ojos debido a la pelea

\- Sala de Reuniones del Concilio Blanco – Cielo –

Los ángeles no salían de su asombro puesto que un joven de su edad haya derrotado a un veterano de guerra como era Kokabiel, era algo que no podían concebir

\- Parece que el chico se ha vuelto fuerte – Dijo Uriel

\- Es cierto, si los demonios tienen su ayuda porque la hermana del Maou Lucifer es su pareja sentimental, debemos comprometer a la mujer más bella de nuestra facción con él – Dijo Raphael para que todos los serafines miraran a cierta rubia maravillada con lo que vio en la pantalla

\- Sala de Reuniones de Grigory – Inframundo –

\- Ese enano se ha vuelto un verdadero monstruo – Dijo un hombre musculoso de barba que tiene los ojos cerrados

\- Debes darle su reconocimiento, venció a Kokabiel y a su [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] – Dijo un caído vestido con una armadura y un parche en el ojo que estaba divertido

\- Puede ser un peligro para nosotros sin embargo también un gran aliado si tenemos una conexión con él – Dijo un castaño oscuro de ojos grises

\- Creo que tengo eso solucionado – Dijo un rubio con mechones dorados viendo a cierta peli morada que veía fascinada la pantalla

\- Salón de reuniones – Vallahala -

\- Así que los demonios se apropiaron al sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] – Dijo una hermosa albina de ojos azules como zafiros vestida con una armadura

\- Quisiera luchar contra él – Dijo un rubio con un casco que tiene alas en los laterales de la cabeza

\- ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio, Thor? – Pregunto una rubia de ojos esmeralda vestida como maga - ¡Ese chico te puede matar! –

\- Así que el mocoso de Sirzechs se hizo de un chico del [Hokuto Soke] – Dijo un anciano con un monóculo – Creo que sería bueno tenerlo como aliado y tengo la candidata perfecta para que sea su pareja – viendo a su guarda espaldas que estaba sonrojada que miraba al chico como un gran héroe por lo que tenia un fuerte sonrojo

\- Palacio Real – Kyoto Sobrenatural –

Vemos a varios Teigus como otros tipos de Youkais ancianos que veian la pelea sorprendidos como felices

\- Parece que [Yân Wâng]-sama se ha vuelto muy fuerte – Dijo un Oni anciano

\- Es verdad, pensar que han pasado los años desde que venció a Yukami y a su grupo por si solo siendo joven y ahora vencio a un [Carde] en una batalla épica – Dijo un Teigu anciano

\- Creo que todo estamos de acuerdo – Dijo un Youkai mapache anciano viendo a su líder que estaba viendo la pantalla con una expresión soñadora mientras que sonreía siendo que una pequeña a su lado daba saltitos por la victoria del chico

La líder del inframundo, el cielo, Grigory y los Youkais de Kyoto, a pesar de estar en diferentes lugares...

\- Shi-kun – Dijo la Maou

\- Shiva-kun – Dijo la Serafin

\- Shiva-kun – Dijo la Carde

\- [Yân Wâng]-san – Dijo la líder Youkai de Kyoto

\- Te has vuelto más fuerte... y apuesto...- Dijeron al mismo tiempo ronroneando con un evidente sonrojo en sus rostros puesto que vieron como el castaño era fuerte…muy fuerte…tan fuerte como para tenerlas y protegerlas de todo. Mientras que vieron como en el tiempo que no se habían visto, se volvió un hombre que toda mujer quisiera tener

\- Aeropuerto Internacional de Kuoh – Al día siguiente –

Encontramos a Xenovia vestida con el uniforme de la [Academia Kuoh] y a Issei con Medaka vestido de civiles…el castaño llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos negros y chamarra de cuero mientras que la peli morada vestía como una esposa japonesa pero sin el delantal

\- Creo que es la despedida, Irina-san – Dijo Medaka abrazando a la mencionada que vestía un traje empresarial gris perla, la camisa gris, camisa negra y corbata negra

\- Gracias por el alojo y la comida Medaka-chan – Dijo la chica para que ambas se abrazaran

En ese momento diviso a su amiga y ex-pareja de combate, ambas chicas se miraban fijamente, hasta que la peli azul hablo

\- Se han recolectado las 4 [Excalibur] rotas – Dijo Xenovia – Con la ayuda de la alquimia, volverá a su normalidad como [Espadas Sagradas]…Irina cumpliste con tu misión -

\- Me da lástima no haberlo hecho juntas – Dijo la mencionada con tristeza en su voz

\- Yo también pensó lo mismo – Dijo la peli azul con amargura

\- Pero, ¡¿Por qué?!...¡¿Por qué te volviste un demonio?! – Exclamo la castaña - ¡¿Y la iglesia admitió tal cosa?! –

Ambas se miraron sin decir nada o argumentar algo, al ver eso Medaka quiso intervenir pero en ese momento vio cómo su esposo dio un paso al frente

\- ¿Cariño? – Pregunto la peli morada confundida

\- Traidora…- Dijo la castaña para darle la espalda a Xenovia

*Eso es porque ella supo un secreto que yo elimine de tu memoria* Dijo una voz para que Irina volteara a ver a…

\- Ise-kun… - Dijo la castaña - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡No tenías ningún derecho de quitarme eso de mi memoria! – exclamo dolida puesto que hizo esa acción sin su consentimiento

\- Cuando te enteraste, estas a punto de perder la cordura mientras que Xenovia apenas pudo calmarte – Dijo el castaño – A ella le propuse borrarle la memoria y que volviera a la iglesia ella dijo que no quería –

\- Si alguna de las dos debe cargar con ese secreto, quiero ser yo, que soy mas fuerte en espiritu que tú – Dijo la peli azul

\- Ahora que Xenovia es sierva de Rias, ella es parte de mi familia, así que si quieres lastimarla…- Decía el castaño para afilar la mirada – Voy a matarte – amenazando con una voz gélida helando a Irina que no pensaba que fuera tan protector con sus seres queridos

\- ¿No serias capaz? – Pregunto Irina frunciendo el ceño mientras sudaba

\- Tal parece que la iglesia no les dijo nada – Comento el castaño

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntaron las 3 chicas

\- Hace 3 años ellos quisieron matarme cuando supieron que viajaba en solitario, por lo que mandaron a 500 exorcistas a quienes mate en un instante – Respondió Issei impactando a Irina y Xenovia – Diles a tu superiores que [Yân Wâng] está en Kuoh y que si no quieren morir es mejor que no hagan una estupidez –

Irina estaba aterrada puesto que al ver su poder contra el [Carde] sabía que iba en serio y que era capaz de cumplir sus palabras, tomo aire para hacer la misa pregunta que hizo antes de venir aquí, una vez mas

\- ¿No vas a reconsiderar la propuesta de que el [Hokuto Shinken] sirva a la iglesia? – Pregunto la castaña tratando de que reconsiderara la oferta, puesto que ella más que sería mejor tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo, quería estar a su lado por el amor que le tiene

\- Lo lamento pero el [Hokuto Shinken] tiene un destino marcado y como su sucesor debo seguirlo – Respondió el castaño para que la exorcista suspirara derrotada

\- De acuerdo, no puedo obligarte a nada, no tengo ni la fuerza para enfrentarte o hacerte cambiar de opinión y menos aún puedo hacerle eso a la persona que me salvo la vida y me dio la espada para luchar sobre todo a la persona que amo con todo mi corazón – Dijo la castaño entregándosela envuelta en una manta – Gracias por todo, Ise-kun – para darle un beso en la mejilla para irse sin ver a la peli azul

\- La próxima vez que nos veamos, seremos enemigas, Irina – Dijo Xenovia para irse con el castaño y la peli morada que la apoyaban

\- Club de Ocultismo – Horas después -

Issei, Medaka, Kuroka, Raynare, Yoruka, Venelana, Ravel y Grayfia entraban a la sala del club donde ambos vieran a una chica extranjera sentada en el sofá.

\- Hey, [Divino Destructor Shiva] – Dijo la peli azul identificada como Xenovia que llevaba el uniforme femenino de la [Academia Kuoh]

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunto Raynare seriamente puesto que recordaba lo irritante que era

– Deja de llamarme así, nadie en esta escuela excepto Sona-senpai y sus siervos, los Gremory, Ravel, Venelana, Grayfia, Yoruka y Medaka-chan saben quién soy – Pidió el castaño

 _ **¡PA!**_

Entonces unas alas negras surgieron de la espalda de la peli azul mientras que las otras dos estaban sorprendidas de ver algo así, el castaño se imaginaba más o menos el motivo de su decisión

\- Me enteré de que Dios se ha ido. Así que me convertí en un demonio como un abandono de mi misma. Recibí una pieza de [Caballero] de Rias Gremory. Parece que no soy tan grande, mientras que [Durandal] si lo es. Así que tuve la oportunidad de convertirme en un demonio con 1 pieza – Dijo la peli azul - Y también me pusieron en esta escuela. De ahora en adelante, soy un estudiante de segundo año y también soy miembro del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Espero llevarnos bien, Ise-kun –

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijeron el castaño y sus esposas con una gota

\- Le he copiado a Irina, pero parece que no es fácil – Dijo la peli azul analíticamente

\- Esta es idiota-nya – Dijo la [Alfil] Gremory

\- ¿Pero reencarnarla? Buchou – Dijo Reynare molesta - ¿Está bien usar una pieza tan valiosa? – que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión puesto que como Medaka le había molestado que hablara mal de Asia

\- Bueno, tener a la portadora de [Durandal] se siente bien con esto, se trata de un nacimiento de los dos espadachines, ella y Yuuto – Respondió la chica

\- Sí, soy un demonio ahora – Dijo la peli azul - No puedo volver…no, tal vez esta es una buena decisión…pero desde que Dios se ha ido, mi vida es un fracaso. Pero servir bajo el mando de los demonios, que una vez fueron mis enemigos... Aunque ella es la hermana de un Maou...- Dijo Xenovia cabizbaja mientras murmuraba algo para luego orar y recibir un terrible dolor de cabeza

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Irina-cchi? – Pregunto Kuroka

\- Irina regresó a la sede junto con el cadáver de Balba y las 5 [Excalibur], entre ellas la mía. Los fragmentos que actúan como núcleos fueron recuperados en ese estado. Así se llevó a cabo la misión de recuperarlos. Si tienen los núcleos, pueden usar la alquimia para hacer la [espada sagrada] de nuevo -

\- ¿Estaba bien que les des tu [Excalibur]? – Pregunto la caída seriamente - ¿Más bien, está bien que traiciones a la Iglesia? -

\- Tengo que darles la [Excalibur] de nuevo por si acaso –Respondió la peli azul - A diferencia de la [Durandal], hay otros usuarios que podrían ser elegidos. Tener a [Durandal] es suficiente para mí. Cuando me di cuenta de la ausencia de Dios, ellos se quedaron en silencio. Así que me convertí en un extraño por conocer la ausencia de Dios -

\- Oh - Dijo Medaka y Raynare

\- Irina tuvo suerte, Issei-kun le borro la memoria – Dijo la peli azul - Ella tiene una creencia más fuerte que yo. Si ella se entera de lo de Dios, no sé qué habría pasado con ella. Estaba muy decepcionada de que me convertí en un demonio. Yo no podía decirle que era debido a la ausencia de Dios. Tuvimos una despedida incómoda e Issei-kun la amenazo como amenazo a la santa sede…tal vez seamos enemigos la próxima vez que nos encontremos – comento amargamente

\- Por eso te deje la opcion de borrarte la memoria pero no aceptaste - Replico el castaño suspirando al ver la extraña relación de esas dos cabezas huecas de la iglesia

\- La Iglesia se puso en contacto con nosotros, los demonios. Más precisamente hablaron con el Maou acerca de este incidente. Dijeron: "Nos gustaría hacer contacto con ustedes debido a las acciones poco claras y deshonestas de los ángeles caídos, aunque nos sentimos insatisfechos acerca de esto" – Respondió la pelirroja - También se disculpó sobre Balba porque fue su error por dejarlo escapar en el pasado –

\- Esos imbéciles cabeza de kappa – Mascullo el castaño ofendido – Si te soy honesto, Quarta, hace 5 años planee destruir la santa sede pero al final lo deje porque solo son parasitos que no valen la pena – encogiendo los hombros como si nada impactando a los presentes de semejante acto tan temerario

\- Sin embargo, esta escuela es verdaderamente aterradora. Porque hay otra hermana menor de un Maou que asiste a esta escuela – Dijo la peli azul

\- La verdad acerca de este incidente fue enviada al lado de Dios y de parte de los demonios al líder de ángeles caídos, Azazel. El robo de la [Excalibur] fue una acción tomada sólo por Kokabiel. Los otros líderes no sabían nada. Él lo planeó para romper la tensión entre las tres partes. Pero con su muerte a manos de Ise las cosas se calmaron y Azazel no tomo represalias – Explico la pelirroja - ¿Me pregunto por qué? –

\- Porque si lo hubiera hecho lo habría matado a golpes, literalmente – Respondió el castaño

\- A pesar de que terminó con la intervención de un comandante de [Fenrir]. Detuvieron el alboroto hecho por uno de ellos mediante él envió de una persona de su organización – Dijo Rias - También habrá una reunión entre los representantes de los ángeles, los demonios y Azazel. Al parecer hay algo de lo que Azazel quiere hablar. He oído que tal vez Azazel se disculpe sobre Kokabiel. A pesar de que es sospechoso que Azazel se disculpe – decía con disgusto

\- Más que eso, lo hace porque el idiota sabe que no me quedare con los brazos cruzados si hace una estupidez y ese vago, al contrario de Kokabiel, solo quiere hacerla de haragán e investigar [Sacred Gear] – Respondió el castaño

\- Lo conoces bien – Pregunto Rias con una voz investigadora

\- Desde que Penemue-dono me encontró en Hokkaido ese idiota me ha estado acosando para que le deje estudiar la [Boosted Gear] y la [Carde] apoyaba la idea de que me uniera a [Grigory] – Comento el castaño

\- También fuimos invitados a la reunión. Tenemos que informar sobre el incidente en la reunión porque hemos participado – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Raynare sorprendida puesto que no esperaba ir a una reunión tan importante

\- El [Vanishing Dragon] pertenece al lado de los caídos, ¿no? – Pregunto Ravel

\- Eso es correcto. Azazel está reuniendo poseedores [Sacred Gear] que tienen [Longinus]. No sé lo que está pensando, pero definitivamente no es algo bueno. El [Vanishin Dragon] es un luchador de entre ellos. Me enteré de que él es el cuarto o quinto más fuerte de todas las personas fuertes incluyendo a los líderes de Grigori. En este momento, es mucho más fuerte que tú, que eres su rival – Dijo Rias mirando al castaño

\- ¿Eso crees? – Pregunto Issei viendo a la pelirroja

\- Eso pensaría pero eres el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] y puedes usar el [Balance Breaker] a voluntad como eres el [Divino Destructor Shiva]…por lo que esos miedos son innecesarios – Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa

\- Yo quiero disculparme con Medaka Kurokami por lo que dije sobre la difunta Asia Argento – Dijo la peli azul que se enteró que la ex-doncella santa fue asesinada por los caídos e Issei desapareció su cuerpo para que no fuera mancillado y pudiera descansar en paz - Ya que Dios no existe, entonces su amor y su ayuda no le llegaron, lamento todo lo que dije, yo ignoraba todo el dolor que paso y no pude ver más allá de mis narices por mi propia arrogancia e inflexibilidad, puedes golpear tanto como quieras - inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo pesar de que su expresión no cambió, así que no se podía decir si lo dice en serio o no.

\- Levanta la cabeza de antes, Xenovia Quarta – Dijo la peli morada – Con que te hayas disculpado es suficiente, la próxima vez acompáñame para dejarla flores – sonriéndole por lo que la nueva [Caballero] Gremory se sonrojo

\- S-Si – Dijo la peli azul

\- Sobre tu transferencia, ya está lista, la próxima semana empiezas tus clases –

\- Gracias, por tu bondad, Medaka Kurokami –

\- Solo llámame Medaka –

\- Te juro que en nombre de mi espada sagrada [Durandal] pagar toda tu bondad, Medaka. También me gustaría tener una batalla con el usuario de la [espada sagrada-demoniaca] que tienes en manos – Dijo el peli azul viendo al rubio

\- Está bien. No voy a perder la próxima vez – Respondió Kiba con una sonrisa

 _ **¡CLAP!**_

\- Ahora. ¡Como todo el mundo ha vuelto una vez más, vamos a iniciar las actividades del club otra vez! – Indicio Rias con una sonrisa

\- ¡SÍ! – Exclamaron los miembros del club que respondieron con una voz enérgica

\- Bueno yo tengo que volver al consejo estudiantil – Dijo la peli morada despidiéndose para ser acompañada por el castaño – Por cierto, Xenovia-san, cuando estén listos tus documentos te daré un tour por la academia -

\- Ya vuelvo – Dijo Issei

Rias y las demás enamoradas de Issei estaban celosas de que el castaño siempre le ponía mucha atención a la peli morada pero no podían hacer nada porque ella era la primera en la vida de Issei Hyodo como su 1° esposa

\- Sala de Entrenamiento – Residencia Hyodo –

El castaño entrenaba como siempre lo hacia debido a que como había sido entrenado en artes marciales y mercenario, le era raro para él tener que ir con chicos de su edad a un karaoke por lo que rechazo la invitación de Kiryuu que fuera con el consejo estudiantil ademas de Raynare y Xenovia acompañados de Kiba y Koneko como de Saji que estaba feliz cuando la peli morada convenció a su ama de dejarlo ir. Todos estaban fuera de la casa debido a que las chicas fueron a comprar ropa mientras que Akeno y Rias fueron a comprar juntas como siempre lo hacían

Antes, recibió un mensaje a través del móvil que decía:

"Voy a elegir un traje de baño que te guste mucho" con un símbolo de corazón.

Luego vio una foto donde Rias tenia puesto bikini blanco que le quedaba bien y otra foto donde Akeno traia puesto un bikini azul con rojo simple que le quedaba fabuloso por lo que a cada una le envió el mensaje, mientras tenia una sonrisa, que decía:

"Te ves hermosa con ese bikini"

Respondieron con una foto que envíaron con un rostro emocionado y un beso que venía con un texto que decía:

"Te amo, no puedo esperar para el día de la piscina" con varios corazones

Recordando que Sona pidió...no, exigió como forma de compensar lo de la barrera y la casi completa aniquilación de la escuela, que el club de ocultismo e Issei limpiarían la piscina y la pondría usar al terminar la labor que les correspondía a ellos a pesar de no ser un club o ser del consejo estudiantil

\- Creo que debería ser un joven de mi edad…pero no tengo amigos y he estado con gente mayor casi toda mi vida, supongo que soy muy taciturno después de todo – Suspiro el castaño para tomar su Smartphone (Nota: Estamos en el siglo XXI por lo que es común ese tipo de cosas jeje) que era más funcional que los promedio para desbloquearlo abrir un mensaje que provoco que suspirara

\- Rias y las demás van a matarme – Dijo el castaño para llamar al rubio Sitri – Bueno, Saji…si, si, no te preocupes tu ama no me ha llamado…¿tienes su número?...No, no voy a ligar con ella….tampoco voy a ayudarte a que avances tu "relación"… ¿Solo quieres enviarme el numero? Por favor….Gra-cias – comento exasperado para luego en un mensaje estuviera y le marcara – Sona-senpai, soy Hyodo puede venir a mi casa, quiero hablar con algo con usted...le enviare la dirección…si, muchas gracias – para luego hacer otra llamada – Jaylah, quiero que prepares la casa y que me mandes fotos actuales de esta…ok, nos vemos en unos días – nuevamente realizo una llamada – Bueno, servicios de limpieza de piscinas Oshio, quiero que limpien la piscina de la academia Kuoh…yo le enviare el día, la hora y la dirección…si, de acuerdo, gracias –

\- Minutos más tarde –

Sona había llegado y fue recibida por Issei que preparo un tablero de ajedrez con las piezas particulares y algo de té con bocadillos para acompañar

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste? Hyodo-kun – Pregunto la heredera Sitri moviendo una pieza

\- Dime Issei, después de todo soy el prometido de tu mejor amiga y rival Rias como de tu mejor amiga Akeno – Pidio el castaño

\- Si es el caso, llámame Sona – Pidió la morena de lentes

\- Solo para informarte que la limpieza no la haremos los del club, ya contrate a alguien – Dijo el castaño haciendo su movimiento – Paso -

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – Pregunto la morena un tanto molesta por que el castaño se negaba a hacer su parte para mover otra ficha

\- Tengo una misión de parte de [Fenrir] que me pide estar fuera de la academia y solo estaré el día de la observación unos momentos para irme – Respondió el castaño – Motivo por el cual no podré ayudar a lavar la piscina dado que tengo que ver el cliente mañana en Kyoto y justificar mi ausencia en el tiempo que me tomara por lo cual no estaré casi todo el día ademas de dejar a ese par con el inútil de Azazel –

\- Entiendo, las chicas van a estar decepcionadas – Comento Sona decepcionada

\- Lo sé, las compensare llevándolas a mi casa de playa al Este de la Habana cuando termine la reunión – Respondio el castaño

\- ¿Tienes una casa en Cuba? – Pregunto la heredera Sitri - ¿Pero cómo, si es una sociedad comunista? – puesto que su familia quería construir un hotel ahí y no había podido

\- Hace tiempo le salve el trasero a ***** ***** como jugamos naipes donde le gane y me dio un terreno amplio que volví privado y esta cerca del mar donde construí esta casa – Respondió el castaño – Técnicamente el terreno no existe por lo que podremos tener paz y calma además de que existe una barrera dimensional con el hechizo de puerta giratoria que saca al otro extremo del terreno a los turistas o residentes curiosos -

\- Vaya…- Dijo Sona – Bueno, si es el caso, entonces no hay problema –

\- También quería platicar contigo un rato – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Conmigo? – Pregunto la heredera

\- Si, antes de eso, me disculpo por los problemas que cause y lo que le paso a la escuela – Decia el chico sonrojado por sus acciones

\- No te preocupes, si me enojo que la academia quedara demolida pero al ver tu pelea contra Kokabiel puede ver que luchabas a muerte por lo que la academia era un asunto que pasó a segundo término, me disculpo tambien por mi arrebato – Respondio la morena con una sonrisa

\- Eres una chica que tienes una dualidad que atraería a cualquier chico – Comento el castaño

-¡¿P-Por qué dices eso?! – Pregunto Sona sonrojada para toser levemente – Ahora que estamos solos Hyodo-kun quisiera…- para mover su ficha antes que Rias

\- Lo lamento pero sé a dónde va esta conversación y tendré que negarme – Dijo el castaño decepcionando a la morena – Pero como vamos a hacer amigos, te diré el motivo por que el rechazo tu oferta como he rechazado otras más pero prométeme que guardas el secreto –

\- De acuerdo, no diré nada como muestra de nuestra amistad – Respondió Sona

\- Si en sí, ser de [Fenrir] es el motivo que uso…no es del todo cierto puesto que tengo otro motivo de mayor peso por el que rechace a Rias y otros más – Dijo Issei

\- ¿Cuál es? – Pregunto la morena curiosa y un poco ansiosa

\- Quiero saber cuál es mi limite – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Tu límite? – Pregunto Sona confundida

\- Si, quiero ver cuales mi limite como sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] siendo humano – Respondió el castaño – Hasta ahora he luchado contra un zorro de nueve colas y un [Carde]…pero no he sentido con ellos que pueda decir "hasta aquí he llegado" – asombrando a la morena de lentes

Medaka Box Abnormal Ed

 ***Musica***

Sona estaba sorprendida puesto que parecía que el castaño se probaba a sí mismo y quería ver cuán lejos podía llegar siendo una persona "normal", viendo que tenia un objetivo claro y que pocos como él tienen esa resolución sin ser vanidoso. Le hizo recordar un poco a Sairaog Bael. Tal motivo, le hizo sentir admiración y respeto por el castaño puesto que no solo había resuelto los problemas que Rias tenía con sus siervos si no que el mismo quería superarse como peleador y persona

\- Cuando ese día llegue, si aún están las ofertas en pie, me volveré un demonio, ángel o caído…¡Jaque Mate! – Dijo el castaño para que Sona viera como su [Rey] fue acorralado por los [Caballos] y la [Reina] de su oponente quedando asombrada

 **saa tojikometa kokoro**

 **kono te de ookiku akeru**

 **watashi no me o mitenasai kowagarazu ni**

Aparece las imágenes de Kuroka y Medaka siendo que la primera esta boca arriba y la segunda boca abajo ambas tienen los ojos cerrados para abrirlos donde se ve un doble cuadro

 **rikutsu ja nai yo ai shitakute**

 **butsukaru hibi imi ga hoshii**

 **kotae wa ima no kimochi**

 **kanjou no mama ni ugoite**

Aparece Raynare

Aparecen los Sitri y los Gremory para que se vea a Issei entrenando mientras que sus esposas lo miran

Mientras se ven las siluetas de Segial, Raiser, Kokabiel y Vali

 **PARADOX**

 **kimi ga mamoritai mono ni mamorareteru ka mo ne to**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketeku higeki wa no thank you**

 **owaraseru yo**

Se va a [Hebihime], a Nami y [Neo-Minerva] de espaldas mientras blanden cuchillos

Se ve a los comandantes de [Fenrir] todos juntos

Se ve a Aika, Katase y Murayama juntas viendo un atardecer

Mientras se ven imágenes de Relena, Zeoticus, Sayla y Sirzechs sentado en su trono

 **PARADOX**

 **tsuyoi hitomi ni kagayaku yasashii moroi nanika**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketara higeki o kowase**

 **yami o terasu tame**

Se ve a Medaka y Kuroka caminando con Issei mientras entrelazan sus brazos siendo que Raynare se pone frente a él para que los sigan Rias, Akeno, Yuuto y Shirone reuniéndose en frente de la entrada

Despues aparecen en una pradera mientras en el cielo se ve la constelación de la Osa Mayor

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Hasta aquí dejamos el capítulo de hoy donde termina la situación de Kokabiel como se agregan nuevos conceptos de Hokuto no Ken 2 además de que el [Carde] conocía el homologo, por así decirlo, del [Hokuto Shinken] que es el [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] (Puño Lapislázuli de la Estrella del Norte)**_

 _ **La pelea de Issei y Kokabiel está inspirada en la de Kenshiro y Han pero un poco más intensa siendo que aquí el caído murió**_

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo estará el día de la observación como empezara la mini saga de Maken-ki donde aparecerán 3 chicas que estaren en el harem de Issei siendo que reemplazare el día de la piscina por un viaje a Cuba que tendrá la trama de esta parte de la historia**_

 _ **Además de que Issei no están débil como en el canon, siendo evidente al ver como daño a Vali "sin siquiera tocarlo"**_

 _ **Y al final se supo el motivo de peso que tiene Issei por el cual rechazo a Rias en el capítulo 2 y rechazo a Sona ahora**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante y espero que me apoyen como lo han hecho con los demás fics**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	5. Maken-ki! Parte 1

**El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra**

 **Capítulo 5: Maken-ki! Parte 1:** **El inicio de una nueva aventura**

 **Highschool DxD, Medaka Box, Hokuto no Ken y Souten no Ken así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) o (Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 ** _"Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 ** _[Tekkai]_** **Técnicas**

 **[¿Qué hago aquí?] Algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

 **{Desde hace 2000 años, se transmite una técnica terrible de artes marciales. Su nombre es [Hokuto Shinken]. Bajo la hilera de las 7 estrellas que el [Hokuto Shinken] arrastra las tragedias que suceden, ahora el actual sucesor es el portador del [Guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo] que carga con el destino de luchar contra el [Vanishing Dragon] y causa** **a todos sus conocidos tener una vida miserable}**

 **\- Saga: El inicio de la leyenda del** **Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken -**

 ***Aparece el logo de "El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra"***

Opening: Hokuto no Ken - Ai wo Tomoridose

 ***Música***

Aparece la cara de Issei en un fundo negro mientras una luz blanca pasa de un lado a otro para que aparezca una luz debajo de su rostro

Se ve como camina una silueta con un atardecer detras de él para que se vea que es Issei con una manta que cubre su cuerpo como su cabeza con una capucha

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ai de sora ga ochite kuru**

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ore no mune ni ochite kuru**

Lanza un golpe mientras aparece la imagen de Ilhan, cambia la imagen para que se vea un cielo con nubes que crea truenos azules y amarillos para que se visualice a Shirohige con los comandantes del [Escuadron Fernir]

Se ve a Issei dando una patada, para que aparezca Dohnaseek, Milett y Kalawaner para que se vean varios excorcistas renegados liderados por Freed.

Aparece Raiser que esta junto a sus siervas mientras se encuentra en una sala sentado en su sofá

 **atsui kokoro kusari de tsunai demo**

 **ima wa muda da yo**

 **jama suru yatsu wa yubisaki hitotsu de daunsa**

Pasa otra escena donde Issei ve desde las montañas la cuidad de Kuoh para que se lance con una patada viéndose brillos de golpes.

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ai de kodou hayaku naru**

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ore no kodou hayaku naru**

Issei libera su [Toki] por lo que rompe su camisa y su chaleco. Los exorcistas lo atacan para que aparezcan en un fondo rojo mientras se deforman para explotar.

 **omae motome samayou kokoro ima**

 **atsuku moete iru**

 **subete tokashi muzan ni tobichiru hazusa**

Issei mueve las manos lentamente haciendo imágenes etéreas de las mismas para lanzar un golpe de tajo. Se ve al sequito Sitri en la entrada de la academia

 **ore to no ai wo mamoru tame**

 **omae wa tabidachi**

 **ashita wo miushinatta**

 **hohoemi wasureta kao nado mitaku wa nai sa**

 **ai wo torimodose**

Se ven varias tomas del rostro y la cabeza de Issei para que se vea a Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno y Koneko preocupadas por Issei mientras Rias suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas para que se vea a Kiba seguir avanzando contra sus enemigo. Aparece el campo donde Issei y Kokabiel para que Issei se lance con una patada contra el caído cree una lanza de luz para que estén a punto de impactar

\- Shino's Tokyo – Tokyo –

El castaño que estaba vestido con un traje empresarial a la espera de su cliente en la zona VIP del restaurante del conocido [Mago de las Verduras] Kojiro Shinomiya, donde el castaño invirtió meses atrás. Aun recordaba cómo se pusieron las chicas cuando se enteraron que no iban a limpiar la piscina

Flash back

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los miembros del club como las chicas de la residencia Hyodo debido a que han estado esperando ese día durante la semana - ¡¿Pero porque?! – preguntaron molestas

\- Tengo una misión de [Fenrir] en la [Academia Tenbi] – Dijo el castaño – Según aquí, quieren que elimine a un grupo llamado [Kamigari] que intenta atacar su escuela como que salve a 4 chicas de tercer año – viendo el contrato – Me reuniré mañana como llevare mi justificante para no asistir 3 semanas a la academia

\- Pero…¿Quién limpiara la piscina? – Pregunto Akeno decepcionada

\- Ya contrate un servicio además hable con Sona que entendió y acepto –Respondio el castaño

\- ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Sona por su nombre? – Pregunto Rias curiosa

\- Desde que nos hicimos amigos, ¿te molesta? – Pregunto el castaño

\- No, me da gusto que mi prometido y mi mejor amiga se lleven bien – Respondió Rias con una sonrisa forzada

El castaño noto como todas estaban tristes y desilusionadas, por lo que se dio cuenta que ellas ansiaban ese día para que sacara su Tablet poniendo unas fotos

\- No pongan así, como compensación las llevare aquí – Dijo Issei enseñándoles una casa de playa de 3 pisos que parecía estar en un terreno privado

\- ¿Y esa casa? – Pregunto Koneko

\- Es mi casa al Este de la Habana – Respondió Issei – Vamos a ir allá cuando termine la reunión como forma de compensar lo de la piscina –

En ese momento las chicas de Issei como Koneko se le fueron encima para llenarlo de besos puesto que estaría 2 días y 1 una noche donde descansarían luego de un evento tan importante y estresante

No podían pedir más, pasarían dos días en el caribe en una casa de lujo y en compañía del hombre que aman

Fin del Flash Back

El castaño suspiro para ver como llegaba su cliente la cual es una mujer atractiva de cabello púrpura, largo y oscuro que mantiene atado con una gran cola de caballo, atada con una cinta negra. Lleva un traje carmesí con una falda negra, mallas y zapatos a juego con su cabello suelto. El castaño se levantó y le ofreció la silla como un caballero para arrimarla a la mesa, cosa que la hizo sonreír agradecida y halagada debido a que era la primera vez que la trataban como una dama

\- Tu debes ser el mercenario de [Fenrir] – Dijo la peli purpura – Te ves mayor de lo que dice tu perfil…mucho gusto, soy la directora de la [Academia Tenbi], me llamo Minori Rokujou –

\- Si me dicen eso a menudo, el gusto es mío, puedes llamarme [Ooguro Ryuuya] – Respondió el chico - ¿Cuáles la misión por lo que se contrató? – pregunto yendo al punto

\- Veo que no te vas con rodeos – Dijo la identificada como Minori viendo que castaño no se iba por las ramas – Tenemos un problema con un grupo llamado [Kamigari] que es liderada por un hombre llamado Takeru Yamato que quiere liberar el sello del [Monte Amanohara], donde se dice que esta sellado [Yamata no Orochi], para descubrir sus secretos….-

[No pensé escuchar el nombre de un [Dragón Maligno] de nuevo en esta era] Dijo Ddraig

(¿[Dragón Maligno]?) Pregunto Issei curioso

[Los [Dragones Malignos] son conocidos por ser más poderoso que los [Reyes Dragón]. El más poderoso de ellos es Crom Cruach que es tan fuerte como el blanco y yo. Ellos son los dragones más perversos y brutales, siendo todos los maniáticos de peleas peligrosos que quieren destruir todo, incluso a sí mismos. Todos fueron exterminados hace siglos o sellados. Son considerados como "Dragones Rotos" y son temidos por todas las facciones del mundo debido a su inmenso poder y brutalidad extremadamente salvaje. Se consideran casi imposibles de controlar ya que sólo los dioses malignos fueron capaces de controlarlos en el pasado. Los muy miserables pueden revivir por sí mismos de forma natural si una parte de su alma permanece intacta. Este proceso, sin embargo, consume una gran cantidad de tiempo] Respondió el dragón

(No pensé que existieran ese tipo de dragones) Comento el castaño sorprendido a pesar de que su rostro no lo expresaba

[Yamata no Orochi, era conocido como el [Dragón de Sangre Envenenada] debido a que su sangre es un poderoso veneno que es capaz de contaminar el alma de un adversario siendo que solo los ángeles tienen el antídoto. La única forma de matarlo es con la katana [Kusanagi] o la [Seiken] (Espada Sagrada) [Ascalon] pero debes tener un gran nivel o poder para usarlas de forma correcta. Hace tiempo luche con él y estuve a punto de matarlo si no fuera porque Crom Crauch se metió en nuestra pelea] Dijo el [Welsh Dragón]

-…Y recuperar a 4 estudiantes – Dijo la directora de la [Academia Tenbi] mostrándole fotos de esta pero la que le llamo especial es una bella y atractiva rubia peli platina, algo le decía que era fuerte como que deberá tener cuidado con ella de ahora en adelante

\- Entraras en cubierto como alumno de primero y te unirás a [Maken-ki] – Dijo la directora de [Tenbi]

\- ¿[Maken-ki]? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Toda la información está en este dossier – Decía la peli purpura – Sobre [Maken-ki]… [Madou Kenkei Kikouu] es el nombre completo del grupo [Maken-ki!], compuesto por el Comité de Seguridad (kenkeibu), el Comité de Aplicación Mágica y el Consejo de Estudiantes. Todos sus miembros han jurado proteger la [Academia Tenbi] y sus estudiantes, son los jueces de los duelos y de asegurarse de que éstos se lleven a cabo con honor y justamente. El grupo fue fundado por mí mientras estaba en la escuela, con el fin de detener el uso egoísta de Makens. Antes usaba el Maken para mi propio beneficio pero luego de luchar contra un hombre llamado Seth Hyodo, que me derroto con un golpe, abrí los ojos y decidí hacer algo por mí compañeros como por la academia - para que el chico sonriera por dentro al ver como su padre hizo grandes cosas no solo en el campo de batalla

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño – Bueno… ¿Cuándo quiere que me presente? –

\- En unos días empezara el segundo semestre en nuestra academia como un festival llamado [Himekagura] – Decía la peli morada – Quiero que tú seas parte del equipo de [Tenbi] y derrotes a [Kamigami] –

\- Ok, nos vemos en unos días – Dijo el castaño para que sus platillos llegaran y comiera a gusto

\- Edificio Residencial – Cuidad de Kuoh – Noche –

Issei se encontraba bebiendo un soda en las rocas con un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo. Tambien lleva un kimono de color cafe claro y su cuidada barba.

\- Así que estas dos sobrevivieron – Dijo el rubio-moreno viendo a la lolita y a la peli azul encadenadas con esposas y grilletes de energía – Ustedes siempre me han dado problemas, Kalawaner y Mittelt…¿por cierto como se encuentra Raynare? –

\- Bien, ella es feliz con los Gremory y en mi casa – Respondió Issei – Sabes que no soy tu lacayo o tu perro como el blanco, Azazel…la próxima vez que te quieras pasar de listo…prepárate para desaparecer de este mundo –

\- Viendo lo que le hiciste a uno de mis mejores hombres…paso, en parte estoy triste y molesto por que alguien que era como mi hermano está muerto y estoy bebiendo con su asesino - Dijo el identificado como Azazel – Pero por el otro lado estoy increíblemente feliz porque era un dolor en el culo, en especial cuando aprendió el [Hokuto Ryuu Ken]…como dijo Baraqiel, eres un enano que se convirtió en un verdadero monstruo o en este caso en un dragón –

\- Baraqiel, eh – Dijo el castaño viendo su vaso mosqueado

\- Me entere por Raynare que aparte de que es tu pareja y la marcaste…estas comprometido con Akeno…¿cierto? – Pregunto el caído – Si las lastimas o las haces sufrir, voy a matarte – amenazo seriamente porque él era el padrino de Akeno y Raynare era como su hija

\- Eso es lo que el imbécil de las chispitas debería decirme – Comento el castaño

\- Raynare es como la hija que nunca tuve –Dijo Azazel

\- ¿Tu con hijos? – Pregunto el castaño satíricamente – Por dios que sigue…¿Qué Kala y la loli se vuelvan lesbianas? – pregunto burlonamente

\- ¡Oye! – Exclamaron las prisioneras molestas

\- ¿Cómo esta Akeno? – Pregunto el caído sirviéndose otro whisky

\- Esta bien y es muy feliz, use una técnica para liberarla del pasado pero aun no puede darle el perdón a su padre, ayudare a que se reconcilien pero lo hago por ella no por ese masoquista de quinta que se hace llamar el padre de mi Sexy Miko – Respondió el castaño viendo el lugar

\- ¡JAJAJAJA!…si Baraqiel te oye llamarla así, te cuelga de las bolas – Comento divertido el líder de los caídos

\- Me viene valiendo un reverendo sorbete lo que ese remedo de padre piense…por cierto, te traigo un regalo – Dijo el castaño lanzándole una caja

\- Esto es…- Dijo el caído con una sonrisa

\- Si, es un coñac napoleón 1815 directamente de la región de Coñac con barricas de sándalo y barnizado como aromatizado con extracto de roble directamente de Ajaccio. Este coñac fue hecho y se puso en barricas pero se sirvió solo con 4 meses de añejamiento al saberse de la noticia de la muerte de Napoleón en Santa Elena – Explico el castaño – Su precio en el mercado es de 130 000 euros como mínimo y tiene un exquisito aroma, por lo tanto un sabor único -

\- Eres un desgraciado, [Ooguro], siempre consigues lo mejor en vinos, coñac y sake – Comento el caído divertido

\- Tengo una barrica grande como 6 cajas llenas de ese coñac que encontré en una vieja vinatería en Lorena y que los idiotas me vendieron como basura sin saber su valor – Respondió el chico – En fin, también dale esto a Penemue – lanzándole una caja que deja ver una lujosa joyería que consiste en una gargantilla de oro, unos pendientes y un anillo… todo de 34 kilates adornado con diamante negro

\- Wow, que lujo, se emocionara al ver que le regalas algo así – Dijo el líder supremo de los caídos mientras que las otras dos estaba sorprendidas y celosas

\- Le debo un favor y quiero compensárselo – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

\- ¿Compensar?... ¡Esto dice que quieres algo serio con ella! – Exclamo el caído divertido

\- Si fuera el caso, no soy digno de ella, no ahora que soy un hombre casado –

\- Ay chico, me das lastimas…te ataste la soga al cuello muy joven –

\- ¿Qué harás con las taradas presentes? – Pregunto el castaño viendo al par

\- Se las daré a Pene-chan para sus fetiches S – Respondió el caído aterrando a sus subalternas

\- Sabes que si la llamas de esa manera, te va a dar una golpiza como la de la otra vez –

\- Lo sé por eso le digo así cuando no está –

\- Ya veo, bueno ya vine a tratar el asunto de estas dos y a charlar – Dijo el castaño parándose – Por cierto, cómprale un celular al orangután de Baraqiel y enséñale a usarlo como pásame su número, hare el primer movimiento para que se acerquen padre e hija. Nos vemos hasta la reunión –

\- Si, si patrón – Dijo el caído mosqueado sirviéndose un trago de su botella para ver como desaparece – Ese chico, siempre tan amable, Penemue se volverá loca de la alegría al ver este regalo – viendo lo que le compro a su compañera el castaño

\- Residencia Hyodo – 11:00 pm –

El castaño llegaba para quitarse su saco y ponerlo en sus brazos mientras se quita los zapatos y se afloja la corbata poniéndose las pantuflas para ir a las sala

*¿Dónde estabas?* Pregunto una voz dejando ver a Medaka vestida como siempre lo hacía en casa – Todas te esperamos para comer y cenar juntos….Rias y las demás están en contratos mientras que Venelana, Grayfia y Ravel duermen –

\- Tuve que ir a ver un contrato, fui a Paris por unas cosas y me quede platicando con Azazel como le entregue a esas dos caídas – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Y esto que es? – Pregunto Medaka Hyodo viendo el dossier en la mesa de la sala

\- Es la información de la misión, lo estuve leyendo en Paris…tengo una misión difícil – Respondió Issei Hyodo – Quieren que elimine a un tipo que usa poder oscuro, que destruya una organización que lleva siglos de existir, salve a 4 chicas y debo de destruir a un dragón – recostándose en el regazo de su esposa

\- Debes estar cansado, vamos a cenar, nos tomamos un baño y vamos a la cama – Dijo la peli morada mimando a su marido

\- Me gusta la idea – Dijo el castaño – Por cierto, el día de la observación está cerca, ¿Quiénes irán a verte? –

\- Mi padre, mi madrastra, Onii-sama y Onee-sama – Dijo la peli morada – Pero conociendo a esos dos solo irán mis hermanos –

\- Ara, veré a Maguro-nii y a Kujira-nee después de tanto tiempo – Dijo el castaño

\- Ise…¿Cómo esta es de que te ausentaras 3 semanas? – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Es parte de la misión –

\- Entiendo –

\- 3 noches después –

El castaño nuevamente lloraba mientras murmuraba con una gran tristeza el nombre de "Fudo"

\- ¿Estamos todos? – Pregunto la pelirroja viendo a todas las chicas residentes de la casa como Xenovia y Yuuto estaban

\- ¿Estas segura Buchou? – Pregunto Raynare porque sentía que no debía invadir sus sueños

\- No te preocupes, este hechizo nod pondrá en una burbuja que nos volverá invisibles – Respondió Raynare

Akeno apareció el círculo mágico que preparo antes de que el castaño fuera dormir

\- Pase lo que pase, no debemos interferir en los sueños de Ise – Dijo la pelirroja – Este hechizo es del clan Gremory pero aun cuando nos puede hacer invisibles y pasemos inadvertidas, si rompen la burbuja formaremos parte del sueño por lo que nos pondremos en peligro, pase lo que pase y vean lo que vean…¡no podemos interferir! –

\- ¡SI! – Exclamaron todos para que la [Reina] Gremory activara el hechizo para caer en un fondo oscuro hasta que apareció la burbuja que les permitió flotar en una base antinuclear donde vieron como un hombre que resulto ser Issei salvo a varias persona. Luego paso a otra escena donde vieron a un anciano luchando con un hombre de gran tamaño

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto Xenovia

\- Si no me equivoco el anciano es el legendario maestro Ryuuken y el otro es Raoh del Puño Fuerte – Dijo la peli morada

Todos vieron la discusión y la pelea que termino con la muerte del anciano a manos de su hijo por lo que cerraron los ojos mientras voltearon a otro lado pero cuando vieron volvieron a ver la escena, paso algo que las horrorizo, el muerto era Issei, después de eso se ve otra escena donde Issei esta con otra mujer, eso les molesto de sobre manera. A partir de ese momento vieron como Issei tomaba el lugar de Kenshiro vieron muchas escenas que ellas no podían soportar, no pensaban que tan cruda vivió el legendario sucesor, vieron muchas muertes de personas que merecían vivir y tuvieron muertes trágicas siendo que en ocasiones veían como el castaño tomaba el lugar de por ejemplo de Rei

\- ¡ISE! – Grito Rias al ver como el cuerpo de Issei explotaba dejando salir sangre mientras es sostenida por Koneko que no la deja ir - ¡DEJENME!...¡MI ISE!...¡MI ISE!... – sollozaba desesperaba al ver como cae al suelo llevándose el mantel de la mesa que había en la cabaña

Luego de eso presenciaron la muerte de Shuu aplastado luego de ser herido por flechas como atravesado por una gran lanza y el llanto el castaño su muerte por lo que cerraron los ojos desviando la mirada otro lado, cada una de las muertes que vieron en les era tan dolorosa.

No podían hablar ya que intentaban contener sus lágrimas para no llorar al ver la gran carga emocional que Issei lleva y que debe de recordar cada vez que cierra los ojos para "descansar"

En ese momento luego de escuchar el lamento de Kaioh y su muerte aparecieron en un callejón donde vieron a un niño de rodillas frente a dos cuerpos que estaban abiertos como si fueran pollos

\- Okaa-san…snif…baaah…Otou-san… ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Decía el niño cuando pudieron ver de cerca notaron que era Issei y quienes estaban muertos eran sus padres. Ahí las chicas dejaron salir involuntariamente las lágrimas, esta escena era una de las dolorosas para ellas.

Pasaron la escena donde vieron a su amado vestido con harapos y como era tratado peor que un animal, cada azote les horrorizaba tanto que querían ir pero no podían solo apretaban los puños al punto de sangrarlos al encajarse las uñas mientras rechina los dientes hasta que vieron la escena donde escapo sin ver atrás para luego aparecer el momento donde perdía a quien fue un padre y su maestro por el terrible cáncer donde grito siendo que ya no soportaban más, todo esto era demasiado para su corazones. En ese momento aparecieron en un vacío pero no hacían nada, solo estaban cabizbajos apretando los puños y derramando lágrimas mientras rechinaban los dientes

No imaginaron que el castaño tenía que revivir tal dolor en sus sueños, no podían creer como no se había deshecho por esto pero siempre sus ojos mostraban tristeza. Ahora entendían el motivo, vislumbrado que tan difícil era la vida del castaño como sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]

*Es mejor que no hubieran entrado* Dijo una voz para que aparecieran 10 hombres que los miran

\- Ustedes… - Dijo Medaka sorprendida mientras que la pelirroja dio un paso al frente para encararlos con una mirada cargada de furia e ira

\- ¡¿POR QUE HACEN SUFRIR A ISE DE ESA MANERA?!... ¡ÉL YA TIENE SUFICIENTE DOLOR CON RECORDAR A SUS PADRES MUERTOS, LO QUE VIVIO EN ESE MALDITO ORFANATO Y LA MUERTE DE SU MAESTRO! – Grito Rias encarando a los hombres que estaban frente a ella - ¡¿POR QUE QUIEREN QUE SUFRA MAS?! – llorando como nunca lo había hecho

\- ¡¿ACASO NO LE DUELE, REI-SAMA, QUE UN DESCENDIENTE SUYO DEBA SUFRIR ASI?! – Grito Akeno con lágrimas cayendo de su hermoso rostro

\- ¡NII-SAMA ES UN BUEN HOMBRE!… ¡¿POR QUE DEBEN HACERLO LLORAR MIENTRAS EL MERECE DESCANSAR!? – Grito Koneko llorando

\- ¡DEJEN DE MARTIRIZARLO DE ESA MANERA! – Grito Raynare

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ DEBE EXPERIMENTAR TALES PESARES UN JOVEN QUE ES TAN BUENO Y PROTECTOR?! – Gritaron todos los demás

\- Él decidió obtener ese poder para salvarte Rias Gremory de la garras de Raiser Phenex como protegerlos a todos ustedes que son su familia, aun sabiendo lo que le esperaba – Respondió Kenshiro

\- Akeno Himejima...- Dijo la anterior [Ginsei] para derramar lágrimas - ¡¿CREES QUE NO ME DUELE VER COMO LA SANGRE DE MI SANGRE LLORA?! – grito con gran dolor

\- Mi corazón me duele al ver como un alma tan joven debe de cargar tal peso – Dijo Shuu derramaba lagrimas – No puedo parar las lágrimas de mi alma -

Todos notaron como los poderosos hombres que eran leyendas en el mundo sobre natural lloraban dando a entender que a ellos tampoco les gustaba hacerle eso al castaño

\- Él carga con un destino muy duro tras su espalda – Dijo Toki

\- Sin embargo se ha impuesto con valor y coraje – Dijo Raoh

\- Aun conociendo el dolor, supo que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlas – Dijo Souther

\- Él ha caminado un camino lleno de espinas completamente solo durante casi toda su vida – Dijo Ryuuga

\- Las 3 estrellas en las que nació, solo traen infortunio y soledad – Dijo Ryuuken

\- Ustedes se han convertido en la luz que el necesitaba – Dijo Falco para que apareciera las imágenes de cada una de ellas pero para su sorpresa también aparecían imágenes de un ángel, una caída y la [Maou Leviatán]

\- Nunca lo traicionen o lo abandonen puesto que son lo único por lo que puede soportar su dolor – Dijo Shin

\- Pero el día en que lo traicionen – Dijo Kenshiro

\- ¡Iremos a sus sueños y les haremos sufrir de la peor forma posible! – Exclamaron los 10 guerreros para que Medaka diera un paso al frente

\- Yo amo a Issei desde los 2 años por que le dio sentido a mi vida y siempre ha estado a mi lado, en este tiempo que he sido su esposa ha sido el mejor de mi vida, jamás osaría traicionarlo – Dijo la peli morada – Durante más de 10 años, mantuve la esperanza de que volveríamos a estar juntos y volvió como lo prometió – mostrando un colguije con un kanji que estaba a la mitad – Desde ese día donde nos conocimos, lo he amado y solo quiero una vida donde tengamos una familia –

Al ver el valor de la chica, Kuroka dio un paso al frente con convicción puesto que ella había decidido desde ese día….

\- Yo amo a Issei más que nada en el mundo, quiero a mi hermana pero mi amor por Ise es mayor, me dio todo lo que busque desde que deje a mi hermana y viví una vida de criminal…por eso…¡por eso es que jamás lo dejare!... ¡Y SIEMPRE LO AMARE! – Dijo la nekomata morena

\- ¡Yo tampoco! – Dijo Rias

\- Lo lamento pero no puedo creerte, al estar en el [Cosmos], entramos en el [Multi Universo] por lo que hemos visto como tú y tus siervas lo traicionan – Dijo Toki

\- Eres la típica niña caprichosa, me recuerdas a Jakoh, al ser que mas he odiado – Dijo Falco

\- Yo…Yo…Yo… - Titubeaba la pelirroja hasta que se mordió el labio para calmarse - ¡YO JAMAS COMETERE ESE ERROR!...¡MI VIDA, DESDE ESE DÍA, LE PERTENECE A ISE!...¡TODO LO QUE SOY AHORA ES DE ÉL!...¡POR ESO SERE COMO MIS OTRAS YO! – grito con el corazón

\- ¡YO IGUAL!... ¡ÉL ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA NOSOTRAS! – Dijeron las enamoradas de Issei

Ante esas declaraciones todos sonrieron para que Kenshiro se acerque a Medaka y le ponga una mano en la cabeza

\- Depositare toda mi confianza en ti, Medaka Kurokami como en ustedes también – Dijo el legendario Kenshiro viendo a Rias y las demás

\- Por cada dolor, deben darle el doble o triple de amor – Dijo Ryuuken – Con ello su espíritu siempre se levantara, no lo olviden -

Después de oír, Akeno invoca la burbuja para que todos vuelvan al mundo real viendo como los espíritus del castaño las veían con una sonrisa

\- Mundo real –

Todos los presentes trataban de asimilar lo que vieron dado que por mucho que quieran apoyarlo... no pueden hacerlo del todo debido a que no estuvieron con el chico en esos momentos y no pueden alcanzar a imaginar cuanto sufrió por esas pérdidas como el dolor de los guerreros caídos a quienes pidió el poder para protegerlas

\- Es mejor que todos vayamos a dormir – Dijo la peli morada secándose las lagrimas

\- Tienes razón – Dijo la pelirroja para que todos se fueran excepto las chicas, siendo que incluso Xenovia, se desnudaron para dormir con el castaño mientras se acomodaban para dormir con el castaño abrazándolo transmitiéndole todo el amor y cariño que tienen para él

(Por cada dolor, debemos darle el doble o triple de amor) Pensaban las chicas antes de dormir

\- Al día siguiente –

El castaño estaba tranquilo leyendo un libro mientras caminaba a la academia hasta que sintió una presencia por lo que se detuvo cerrando su material de lectura

Un chico está viendo al edificio escolar. Cabello plateado pero más denso que el de Grayfia o Sayla, de un color más oscuro. Sus ojos están mirando al castaño dando a entender que había sentido su presencia. Aquellos ojos color gris que son tan transparentes que se podría dibujar en ellos. Con una sonrisa angelical, él me habló mientras caminaba hacia mí.

\- Hey, es una buena escuela – Dijo el peli platino

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Yo soy Vali. El Dragón Emperador Blanco, el [Vanishing Dragon] – Declaro el chico de cabello plateado

\- Lo supuse el momento en que sentí tu presencia – Dijo el castaño

\- Esta es la segunda vez que no encontramos aquí, eh…[Dragón Galés], Dragón Emperador Rojo…Issei Hyodo – Dijo el peli platino - Es cierto, por ejemplo, si usara magia sobre ti aquí… - levanta la mano apuntando con dedo a la nariz del castaño estaba con su ceño neutral

 _ **¡ZAAA!**_

Dos espadas se dirigieron en dirección al cuello del Dragón Efímero. Para que aparecieran Kiba y Xenovia en ese instante. Kiba estaba usando su [sacro-espada demoníaca] y Xenovia, su [Espada Sagrada] [Durandal] sobre el [Vanishing Dragon]

\- No sé qué planeas hacer, pero ¿no crees que tu broma llego muy lejos? – Dijo el rubio

\- No puedo permitir que inicies aquí la lucha destinada con el [Sekiryuutei], [Hakuryuukou] – Dijo la peli azul

\- Es mejor si paran esto, sus manos están temblando – Dijo el identificado como Vali viendo como las manos de los mencionados están temblando mientras sostienen sus espadas apretadamente y sus expresiones se están poniendo rígidas

\- Está bien alardear pero no saber la diferencia entre la fuerza del oponente y la tuya es una gran evidencia de eso. Entre nosotros dos hay una decisiva diferencia de poder. Los que no pudieron ganarle a Kokabiel, tampoco serán capaces de ganarme – Dijo el peli platino – Issei Hyodou, ¿en qué puesto de fuerza crees que estás en este mundo? – mirando al castaño

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto el castaño puesto que la última vez que checo estaba en el puesto 56 pero con la derrota de un carde al menos había sudo al puesto 40

\- Contando desde el primero, en tus condiciones con el [Balance Breaker] incompleto por lo menos estarías entre el puesto 1000 al 1500 – Dijo Vali - Hay mucha gente fuerte en este mundo. Incluso el [Satán Carmesí], Sirzechs Lucifer, no entraría en los primero diez. Sin embargo, derrotaste a Kokabiel, a quien me dio una paliza a mi usando el [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] y me lastímate hace poco además de que eres el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken], por lo menos sé que estas encima de mi… eso es interesante -

\- Yo que tú...no tentaría a mi suerte -

\- Sin embargo, el primer lugar está decidido… Es una existencia fija –

\- Ouroboros Ophis –

\- Parece que la conoces – Dijo el peli platino - Issei Hyodo, eres una existencia valiosa. Es mejor si eres bien cuidado, ¿no lo crees? Rias Gremory –

En ese momento apareció la pelirroja junto con Medaka, Kuroka, Raynare, Yoruka, Akeno y Koneko. Siendo que estas estaban listas para luchar

\- Dragón Blanco, ¿qué significa esto? Si tienes lazos con los ángeles caídos, entonces más contacto es…- Decía la pelirroja

\- Los [Dos Dragones Celestiales]….el [Dragón Galés] y el [Dragón Efímero]. En el pasado, aquellos relacionados a ellos no vivieron vidas satisfactorias. …¿Cómo terminaras tú? – Pregunto el peli platino casualmente - No vine a pelear hoy. Solamente quería ver la escuela que visite la última vez. Vine a Japón mientras escoltaba a Azazel, pero estaba aburrido. No voy a pelear con el [Dragón Galés] aquí, sin mencionar… Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer –

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta para irse, en ese momento la pelirroja tomo la mano del chico apretándola con fuerza mientras da una mirada de preocupación, su mano estaba húmeda y temblorosa. Al ver esto, el [Sekiryuutei] actual la apretó con un suave pero firme agarre para ver al chico que miraba a su rival con una paz increible como si no tuviera miedo

\- ¿Crees que me puedes matar? – Pregunto el castaño – Mira tus manos – señalando las extremidades

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto el peli platino que se volteó a ver al castaño

Los hombros del peli platino empezaron a ser recorridas por rayos rojos donde aparecía un agujero para que estirara las manos con dolor siendo que las parte del centro de las manos se inflaba como globo por ambos lados para explotar

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Grito el peli platino dolorosamente para luego apretar los dientes mientras que castaño lo miraba por debajo de él, no le daría ese gusto de verlo agonizar

Los Gremory, Yoruka y Medaka estaban helados ya que Issei no vieron en ningún movimiento que el castaño se moviera atacando al chico frente a él

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunto el peli platino apretando los dientes del dolor

\- Mis puños son casi tan rápidos como el sonido, es por eso que cuando terminaste tu oración, ya había tocado con mis dedos el [Heiraku Hiko, Kyomei] que están ubicados en los hombros causando que las manos te explotaran –

Ante tal declaración todos quedaron con la boca abierta dado que nunca han visto de tan cerca algo que vaya tan rápido como el sonido...incluso más rápido. Además de que tan solo toco al peli platino con los dedos sin realizar ningún movimiento lo suficientemente brusco como para lograr un resultado así

Teniendo como referencia que la mayoría de luchadores de cuerpo a cuerpo requieren asestar un golpe muy sólido y compacto para romper huesos o causar hemorragias internas, que requieren gran cantidad de su fuerza para lograr eso

\- En el [Hokuto Shinken] existe técnicas para hacer explotar un cuerpo y el [Nanto Seiken] es capaz de volverte rodajas o trozos de tu persona – Dijo el castaño para poner un dedo a milímetros de su frente sin darse que notara cuando se movió – No me subestimes por que la próxima vez será tu funeral –

El peli platino se puso serio para empezar a liberar su aura por lo que el castaño respondió para que segundos después soltara una leve risa y se calmara

\- Nuestra lucha es inevitable, al menos sé que me podrás divertir – Dijo el blanco para irse metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos e irse - (Mis manos...ese miserable es muy fuerte, no puedo esperar a luchar contra él) -

Todos los presentes veían al castaño con asombro e incredulidad, no pensaban que fuera tan fuerte, siendo un humano…por lo que trataban de imaginar qué nivel tendría si se convirtiera en un demonio

\- Ise es alguien increible – Dijo Rias asombrada del poder de su prometido

(Probablemente pueda luchar derrotar a demonios de [Clase Alta] como Rias o Sairaorg e incluso contra un [Maou]) Pensaba Akeno

(Incluso siendo un humano su poder debe de ser de un caido de [10 alas] o hasta de un [Carde], ahora que derroto a Kokabiel-sama) Pensaba Raynare

\- Por cierto, cariño –Dijo Akeno - ¿Qué son los [Keiraku Hiko]? – pregunto curiosa mientras lo abraza por detrás pegando sus grandes atributos en la espalda fornida del chico

\- Hay 708 tsubos en el cuerpo, los cuales rigen los flujos de energía y mediante su presión se puede manipular a su antojo dicha energía, esos son los [Keiraku Hiko]. Así, el [Hokuto Shinken] puede usarse para matar de manera muy cruel y traumática haciendo que los órganos internos revienten, que explote la cabeza o el pecho, eligiendo incluso el tiempo de duración: puede matar instantáneamente o tras varios minutos o incluso días. Sin embargo también puede usarse para curar heridas milagrosamente. De ahí que los tsubos puedan valer no solo para matar o dar vida, sino para controlar los pensamientos y las capacidades físicas y motrices de las personas – Explico el castaño sorprendiendo a sus parejas y amigos – El [Keiraku Hiko] es considerado como la quintaescencia, siendo que el [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] usa 1109 puntos para destruir o causar un gran daño al cuerpo que son llamados [Keiraku Hako] -

\- El estilo [Hokuto] es una técnica aterradora – Dijo Xenovia que como Kiba guardo su arma

\- No puedo creer que exista algo así – Dijo Koneko

\- Es mejor que vayamos a clases – Dijo el castaño yéndose de la mano de Medaka y Rias

\- Salón de Issei, Medaka y Kuroka –

De alguna manera, la clase empezó, y de la puerta trasera, los padres de los compañeros de clase de los 3 chicos entraron continuaron entrando. Issei nota como Nami, Hancock y Robin estaban en la clase, debido a su belleza llamaron la atención de todos

La clase es inglés. El profesor, quien de alguna manera parecía más emocionado de lo usual, por alguna razón estaba distribuyendo un objeto rectangular envuelto en una bolsa a los estudiantes donde hay arcilla

\- Listo, intenten hacer lo que quieran con esa arcilla que le di. Un animal, una persona, una casa también está bien. Cualquier imagen que se les venga a la mente, intente darle forma. Una conversación en inglés también se incluye en eso -

\- ¡Let's Try! (Intentalo) – Dijo el profesor

\- Vamos, Ise, tu puedes – Dijo Hancock

\- Esfuércense, Ise-kun, Ray-chan – Dijo Robin

\- Sensei, ¿puede darme más arcilla? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Of course (Por supuesto) – Dijo el docente – Aquí tiene Mr. Hyodo – dándole más de ese material

El castaño cerró sus ojos para empezar a amasar lo primero que se le vino a la mente, solo pensaba y moldeaba para tomar más material

\- E-Es difícil – Dijo Raynare mientras el castaño ve a Azazel en el lugar que grababa todo por lo que se puso roja de la pena

\- Hyo-Hyodo-kun… - Dijo el profesor

\- ¡Ooh! – Exclamaron los presentes en el salón

Eso era debido a que represento una hombre de un hombre con arañazos en la cara cargando una gran piedra sobre su cabeza frente a otro joven que parecía estar viéndolo. Despues de eso había hecho otra pieza que era donde estaba un piano y acostadas se encontraban Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno y Rias mientras que un pianista tocaba, todos notaron que ese pianista era el castaño

\- M-Maravilloso… Hyodou-kun, y pensar que tenías tal talento… Esta clase fue la correcta después de todo. Una vez más fui capaz de sacar a relucir la habilidad oculta de un estudiante – Decía el profesor maravillado

\- ¿E-Esa es Rias-senpai? – Dijo un alumno - ¡Mierda! ¡Como lo pensé, maldito Ise también tiene a senpai…! -

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡La escultura está bien hecha!...¡Maldito! – Mascullo otro alumno

\- Nuestra Oneesama esta con el chico nuevo, no, el más sexy de la academia a pesar de que está casado…-

De alguna manera, se escuchó gritos cercanos de alguien de la clase que dijo: ¡¥5000!

Y la clase empezó a cambiar.

\- ¡No, ¥6000! -

\- ¡Pagaré ¥7000! ¡Seré diestra con la escultura de los dos hombres! –

\- ¡Yo compraré la escultura de las senpai, la Kaichou y Kuroka-san! ¡Me hará compañía esta noche! ¡¥8000! –

En ese momento el castaño oyó como otra persona fue felicitada por el profesor para ver a su esposa que hizo una escultura suya posado en una roca sin nada más que un tapa rabo puesto, al verla el aludido se puso rojo se la vergüenza

El salón se convirtió en una casa de subasta debido a que tanto alumnos como padres querían comprar las esculturas del matrimonio Hyodo

\- Hora del almuerzo –

\- Eso fue una locura – Dijo un joven de piel clara y cabello largo morado con dos ahoges, ojos rojos… vestido con una camisa roja, un pantalón de mezclilla, cinturón negro

\- Es verdad – Dijo una chica de cabello corto azul con dos ahoges y ojos de color rojos que tiene una bandita en su ceja derecha como viste un traje de academia para señoritas

\- Me da gusto verlos, Maguro-nii…Kujira-nee – Dijo el castaño

\- Te has vuelto fuerte, Issei-kun – Dijo el mencionado tocando el hombro del castaño, empezando a usar su habilidad de análisis

\- ¿Cómo te va en tu matrimonio? Medaka-chan – Pregunto Kujira

\- Es un sueño, Onee-sama – Dijo Medaka como una chica enamorada – Me hace el amor hasta el amanecer, me cocina, nos bañamos juntos y venimos al escuela tomados de la mano…no podría ser más feliz – con corazones alrededor de ella

\- Ok, no necesitaba los detalles – Dijo la peli morada de cabello corto una enorme gota detrás de su cabeza - ¿Pero cómo te hace el amor a ti sola si también esta Kuroka-san y esas otras chicas? – pregunto al reaccionar con lo que dijo

\- Eso es porque tenemos una habitación secreta donde solo estamos nosotros dos y la usamos cuando todas duermen – Respondió la Kurokami menor

\- Bueno, iré a pasear mientras se reanudan – Dijo Maguro para ir tras unas faldas

\- Seguiré al idiota pervertido de nuestro hermano antes de que sea demandando por acoso…de nuevo – Dijo Kujira para ir detrás del Kurokami mayor

Issei y Medaka se fueron a un árbol donde el chico se acostó en las piernas de su esposa donde ella le hacía piojito. Después de un rato, fueron a comer algo donde se encontraron a Rias y Akeno en una máquina expendedora

\- Están bien hechas – Dijo Rias al ver las estatuas de Issei y Medaka pero la que le llamo la atención fue la primera que hizo, quedando sorprendida ya que nunca pensó que su prometido tuviese "interés" por las obras de arte

\- Ara Ara, como se esperaba de Ise – Dijo la [Reina] – Eres bueno con las manos – sonrió lascivamente

\- ¿Qué representa? – Pregunto Medaka que como las Oneesama por alguna razón le recordaba a algo

\- Esta escena de la muerte de la estrella benevolencia del [Nanto Rokusei Ken], Shuu que es aplastado por la piedra que carga, terminando su vida frente a Kenshiro pero no sin antes despedirse y decir sus últimas palabras – Dijo el castaño con cierta tristeza y nostalgia

Las 3 chicas estaban un tanto tristes al oír eso ya que recordaban lo que vieron cuando entraron a los sueños del castaño

\- Por cierto, Rias… ¿vino Sirzechs? – Pregunto el castaño para que la mencionada pusiera una mano en su frente y dejara salir un suspiro

\- Sí, vino junto con mi padre – Respondió la pelirroja

\- Oh, también vino Zeoticus-san -

\- Ah, Buchou. Los demás también están aquí – Dijo Akeno para que viera a Kiba que estaba por la máquina expendedora

\- Ara, Yuuto. ¿Quieres comprar té? – Pregunto la presidenta del club de ocultismo para que el rubio apuntara con su dedo hacia el pasillo.

\- No, por alguna razón, escuche que una chica mágica estaba haciendo un evento fotográfico, así que vine a ver -

A la respuesta de Kiba, los 4 chicos que estaban reunidos se miraron para inclinar la cabeza por lo que decidieron que verían que pasaba

 _ **¡KACCHA KACCHA!**_

Los destellos seguían apareciendo, los hombres que sostenían cámaras estaban fotografiando algo en la esquina del pasillo.

Ya que había una multitud, no sabía a qué le estaban tomando fotos. De acuerdo a la historia de Kiba, una chica mágica estaba presente, pero…

Frente al castaño estaba una hermosa morena de piel blanca, ojos violetas que tiene el cabello atado en dos coletas que estaba vistiendo un disfraz de un personaje de anime. Si recuerdo correctamente, era Magical Girl, Mil kiss Viral 7 alternative.

\- ¡Qu-! – Exclamo la pelirroja asustada por ver a la morena

\- Ara, Ara…fufufu – Expreso Akeno con su clásica sonrisa

\- Ajajajaja – Reia Yuuto nerviosamente

\- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Medaka mientras se da un palm face al ver a su hermano fotografiando a la chica

 _ **FLAP**_

\- ¿Es en serio? – Dijo el castaño palmeándose la frente

\- ¿La conoces? Cariño – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Si, en un momento lo sabrás – Respondió el mencionado

\- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Tú, la que está haciendo una sesión de fotografías en camino público! – Dijo Katase que vino saltando a través de la multitud junto con Kiryuu y Murayama - ¡Dispérsense, dispérsense! ¡Hoy es el día de demostración de clases al público! ¡No hagan un lío en este lugar! –

\- Ire a ver qué pasa – Dijo la peli morada

\- Kaichou – Dijo las chicas al ver a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

*Rayos, el consejo estudiantil*

*Llego Kurokami-kaichou*

*Tenemos que irnos*

\- Dejen todo en mis manos…vayan a ver si no hay problemas con los demás – Pidio la peli morada

\- ¡SI! – Exclamaron las 3 chicas para irse mientras que Kujira se llevaba a Maguro arrastrando

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...¡Quiero seguir fotografiando a la chica sexy y a Medaka-chan haciendo su trabajo! – Dijo el Kurokami mayor llorando cómicamente

\- Si, si…ahora vamos al salón que Medaka e Issei-kun que dentro de poco se reanudarán las clases – Respondió la Kurokami mayor para arrastrar a su hermano

\- Por favor no vista ese tipo de traje – Dijo la peli morada para ver su cara fijamente - Espere, ¿acaso es un apoderado? Incluso si es así, sabe que hay un código de vestimenta de acuerdo al lugar. Esto es problemático, provoca el desorden – reprendió levemente

\- Eh, pero este es mi uniforme~ - Dijo la morena alegremente haciendo poses moe sin prestarle atención a la peli morada

\- ¿Puede ponerme atención? – Pregunto Medaka usando su [Presencia Alpha] haciendo que la morena se ponga a temblar mientras se detiene puesto que veía una máscara Hannya detrás de la chica frente a ella mientras que libera un aura morada densa y oscura estando con una sonrisa en su rostro que la hacia ver jodidamente aterradora – Ahora, espero que tenga un buen motivo para vestir así, señorita -

Todos los presentes, excepto el castaño tuvieron el mismo hilo de pensamiento al ver esta faceta de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

(Medaka-san puede ser muy aterradora) Pensaron las Onee-sama y Kiba asustados

*Ha….Ha…por fin…la encuentro*

\- Saji-kun – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Oh, es Rias-senpai. Vino en el momento correcto. Estaba guiando a la [Maou] y al padre de senpai – Dijo el [Peón] Sitri

\- ¿Qué pasa? Saji, siempre te he dicho que soluciones las cosas consistentemente – Dijo Sona que hizo acto de presencia

\- Sona-san – Saludo el castaño

\- Oh, Issei, Rias, Akeno, Kiba-kun y Kurokami-kaichou – Dijo la morena pero el ultimo nombre lo mustio puesto que le molestaba ver a su mayor rival

\- ¡Sona-chan! Te encontré~ - Dijo la morena de coletas colgándose de ella

\- ¿Quién esta chica? – Pregunto Medaka

\- Esa persona es uno de los [Yondai Maou] actuales. Serafall Leviatán-sama. Y también es la hermana mayor de Sona – Respondió Rias

\- ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? – Exclamo la peli morada

\- Serafall-sama, ha pasado tiempo – Saludo la pelirroja poniéndose frente a la morena

\- Ara, Rias-chan… Cuanto tiempo~… ¿Has estado bien? – Dijo la morena con una voz tierna

\- S-Sí. Gracias. ¿Vino a visitar la clase de Sona? – Pregunto la pelirroja nerviosa

\- Sí~…Sona-chan es mala. ¡Ella no me dijo sobre lo de hoy! ¡Cielos! Debido a la sorpresa, ya pensaba en atacar el Cielo - Dijo la morena para recibir un coscorrón – Mouuu~ –

*¿Cómo que vas a destruir el cielo?* Pregunto una voz* Ya te he dicho que si tienes un problema con Gabriel-dono lo hables civilizadamente, Serafall-dono*

La morena al oír eso, se volteó para reclamar pero al ver unos ojos miel frente a ella retrocedió viendo a un joven alto, fornido de cabello castaño rojizo. La [Maou] derramaba lágrimas mientras sonreía enternecida para lanzarse al chico por que terminaron ambos en el suelo debido a que chico no espero el arrebato de la joven

\- Shi-kun…no sabes cuándo te he extrañado…cariño – Dijo la morena para empezar a besarlo mientras usa su lengua torpemente y pone las manos del chico en su trasero mientras la chica mueve sus caderas

El cabello de Medaka se volvió rojo en un instante mientras sus pupilas se volvieron blancas y brillantes liberando una gran cantidad de aura. Rías estaba celosa por las acciones de la [Maou] y nerviosa por el aura que libera la peli morada. Akeno tiene un rostro sonriente pero con aura de muerte a su alrededor. Kiba estaba con un pequeño sonrojo y con una sonrisa nerviosa por él aura que desprende la esposa de su amigo. Sona con un sonrojo monumental estando completamente avergonzada de las cosas que le está haciendo su hermana al prometido de sus amigas y Saji celoso de la suerte del castaño a más no poder

Después de casi un minuto de besarlo presiono sus pechos contra los del castaño mientras lo mira seductoramente

\- No sabes cuánto espere por verte de nuevo, cuando vi tu pelea contra Kokabiel, me moje e incluso me consolé más tarde pensando en ti – Dijo la chica en el oído del castaño con un tono sensual - Sabes no me importaría si me tomas aquí y ahora. Ara, parece que estás listo…- pero no termino la frase por qué sintió una gran presencia para ver como Medaka tenía su cabeza roja y sus pupilas blancas

\- El [Modo Diosa de la Guerra] de Medaka-san – Dijeron las Onee-sama

\- Serafall Leviatán-dono…¿puede bajarse del cuerpo de mi esposo? – Pidió la peli morada para apartar a la chica de su marido – Tienes muchas cosas explicar, cariño –

\- ¿Quién eres tú para interrumpir mi reencuentro con Shi-kun? – Pregunto Serafall con copos alrededor con una mirada Yandere

\- Soy Medaka Hyodo, esposa del [Divino Destructor Shiva] – Dijo la peli morada mientras que el castaño sintió que la chica no debió decir eso

Ante la delcaracion de la peli morada, la [Maou] sorprendio por lo que bajo la mirada que fue ensombrecida por su fleco

\- Hey, Shi-kun – Dijo la morena con una voz fría - ¿Eso es cierto? –

\- ¿Serafall-san? – Dijo el castaño un poco nervioso para que la [Maou] tenga la parte de los ojos mientras tiene una sonrisa tenebrosa y los ojos vidriosos

\- Shiva-kun, ¿te pregunte que si es cierto que la rival de So-tan es tu esposa? – Interrogo la mencionada al estilo Yandere mientras que había copos de nieve explotando a su alrededor puesto que no pensaba conocer a la persona que hizo llorar durante días a su querida hermanita cuando le gano el puesto que ella quería

\- Sí, es cierto – Respondió el castaño para que empezara a reírse perturbadoramente la [Maou]

\- HNNNNN…no, ¿Qué va a hacer? – Dijo Sona preocupada

\- Ya veo, es verdad..kukuji…- Decía la Maou

– No lo hagas – Dijo la morena de lentes - ¿Onee-sama? – para que la mencionada levantara el rostro que tenía cubierto de lagrimas

– ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!…¡No es justo se supone que tu serias mío!...¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – haciendo un berrinche cayendo de rodillas en el suelo por lo que todos se fueron de espaldas

\- ¿Usted ama a Ise? – Dijo Medaka volviendo a su forma normal estando de pie para darle la mano

\- No lo sé – Dijo la Maou limpiándose las lágrimas - Me gusta desde que lo conoció y siempre pienso en él. Sentí una fuerte presión en el corazón cuando lo vi luchando contra Kokabiel y cuando gano salte de alegría siendo que ahora al verlo, mi corazón late como nunca antes y quiero que me haga su mujer – respondió mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos puesto que no pensaba que la morena tuviera tales sentimientos por el chico

\- Eso es amor – Dijo la Kurokami con una sonrisa

\- ¿No estas molesta? – Pregunto Serafall

\- Si Ise es feliz, yo lo soy….pero si lo lastimas, yo te voy a lastimar el triple, ¿entendido? – Dijo la peli morada usando la máscara de Hannya nuevamente, asustando a la [Maou] que asintió energéticamente para que el castaño se pusiera frente a la chica limpiándole las lagrimas

\- ¿Aceptarías compartir a un hombre casado y polígamo? – Pregunto el castaño para que Serafall se lance a sus brazos besándolo de nuevo

\- No me importa nada de eso, te amo y serás el único hombre de mi vida – Dijo la morena para aparecer de un círculo mágico un documento

\- ¿Y esto? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Es mi propuesta de matrimonio –

\- ¿Es legal dársela a un humano? –

\- Lo es cuando un demonio de rango superior se lo da, y resulta que soy una [Maou]. Además mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo en que Shiva-kun fuera mi esposo - Respondió la morena

\- Issei Hyodo –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Ese es mi nombre real, soy Issei Hyodo –

\- Si es el caso, me llamo Serafall Sitri, dime Sera –

\- Bien, Sera-chan…te doy la bienvenida a mi familia –

\- ¿Por cierto me puedes ayudar con la mudanza? – Pregunto la morena intrigando a los presentes

\- ¿Mudanza? – Pregunto Rias

\- Sí, tengo mis cosas en la entrada del club de Rias-chan para mudarme a la casa de I-kun…Sirzechs-chan me dijo que las podía dejar ahí – Respondió la Maou mientras que todos se fueron de espaldas por la despreocupación de la Maou, el castaño solo suspiro mientras las chicas estaban molestas y todas tuvieron un pensamiento en común

(Aprovechada)

*Es bueno ver que estas bien, Issei-kun* Dijo una voz para ver a dos pelirrojos

\- Es un gusto verlo, Zeoticus-san – Saludo el castaño

\- ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Él es el actual patriarca del clan Gremory padre de Rias, Zeoticus Gremory – Presento el castaño

\- Mucho gusto – Saludo el mencionado a la peli morada haciendo una reverencia

\- El gusto es mío – Dijo la peli morada haciendo para dar una sonrisa que sonrojo al pelirrojo mayor

\- Ara-Ara, Tío Gremory – Dijo la Maou

\- Sí, Serafall-sama. ¿Este es otro uniforme de novela? De alguna manera, intento pensar en la presión de ser Maou, pero… - Decía el patriarca dudoso de la vestimenta de la chica

\- Ara, Tío~…¿No lo sabes? Esta es la moda de este país – Dijo la morena

\- Heh, así que es eso. Parece que soy ignorante – Dijo el pelirrojo mayor

\- Hahaha, padre, no le creas – Dijo Sirzechs

\- Este ambiente relajado está más allá de mi imaginación, pero, Serafall-san es…- Decía Medaka

\- Olvide decirlo… No, no quise decirlo, pero los [Yondai Maous] actuales, todos son de esta forma. Cuando están a solas, son muy relajados, de una manera muy extrema – Dijo Rias

\- Sona-chan, ¿qué ocurre? Tu cara está completamente roja, ¿sabías? – Dijo la morena la ver el rostro de su hermana menor – Ya que es la tan esperada reunión con tu Onee-sama, yo, ¿no sería mejor que estuvieras más feliz? ¡Onee-sama!- ¡So-tan! ¡Llamándonos de esa manera y abrazándonos de forma cariñosa, ese tipo de desarrollo está bien conmigo, ya que soy tu hermanita mayor! –

\- Onee-sama, esta es mi escuela, no importa que tan cercanos sean los familiares, tu conducta es demasiado…no puedo aprobar ese tipo de traje –

\- ¡No puede ser, Sona-chan! ¡Si me lo dice Sona-chan, tu hermana estará triste! – Dijo Serafall - ¡Sona-chan no sabe que su hermana es admirada como la chica mágica! Ya que con mi bastón brillante, borraré a los ángeles y ángeles caídos –

\- Hermana, por favor se prudente. Si usas usa su bastón de [Maou], entonces este pequeño país será destruido varias veces – Dijo la morena

\- Ey, Saji-kun. Cuando uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos invadió, Sitri-senpai no llamó a su hermana… Mirándola, ¿ellas no están en buenos términos? – Pregunto la presidenta

\- Es lo opuesto. Ya que Serafall Leviatán-sama adora mucho a su hermana menor, si hubiera sido llamada, hubiera sido algo terrible. Parece ser que si se hubiera enterado que su hermana menor fue herida por un ángel caído, no sabemos cómo reaccionaría. Probablemente hubiera sido una guerra instantánea. Fue la decisión correcta llamar a Lucifer-sama, y no a Serafall-sama. Sin embargo, Hyodo hizo todo el trabajo por lo que no hubo necesidad. Yo también la estoy conociendo por primera vez, pero esto es… - Comento Saji bastante consternado

\- Uuh, ¡No lo soporto! – Exclamo la calmada y serena Sona tenía sus ojos húmedos y queria correr lejos del lugar pero fue detenida por el castaño - ¿Issei? –

\- Sona, si quieres que te deje en paz, habla seriamente con ella, no como la fría Sona Sitri si no como su hermana y exprésale tu sentir – Dijo el castaño para animarla a que hablaran por lo que Sona tomo aire y encaro a su Onee-san para que viera cómo funcionaba viendo que todo el tiempo que necesito hablar tuvo que hacerlo como ella misma y no siendo fría para que por dentro se diera de topes en una pared

El castaño veía la conversación con una sonrisa amarga por lo que decidió irse sin ser detenido por nadie debido a que ninguno, excepto Medaka, vio cuando se fue. Cuando se percataron de que el castaño no estaba, él se encontraba en la entrada pero todos sintieron la tristeza del castaño

\- ¿Qué paso con Hyodo? – Pregunto el [Peón] Sitri

\- Cuando Lydia-san fue asesinada ella tena 5 meses de embarazo y esa criatura seria la hermana menor de Ise – Respondió Medaka melancólicamente – Por eso es que se pone mal cuando ve una situación como la de Serafall-dono y Sitri-san –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Akeno triste

\- Cuando mis padres exhumaron el cuerpo de Seth-san y Lydia-san les dieron el informe…Ise se enteró una semana antes de nuestra boda, no lo tomo bien - Respondió la peli morada

Todos estaban afligidos por ver como el castaño fue invadido por la tristeza siendo que Sona empezó a sentir que era dura con Serafall…y esta era demasiado abrasiva con su hermana menor

\- Es mejor que lo dejemos solo – Dijo el pelirrojo mayor

\- Pero padre…- Replico la pelirroja que estaba apunto de seguirlo con su hermana

\- Se cómo te sientes Rias pero ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo actuar en la situación que se encuentra Issei-kun en estos momentos, es mejor darle su espacio y que ordene sus emociones - Dijo Zeoticus viendo como sus dos hijas no les gustaba la idea pero la debieron aceptar

El castaño continuaba caminando con una mirada llena de tristeza mientras imaginaba como sería su vida si sus padres y su hermanita estuvieran vivos por lo que derramo lagrimas hasta que llego al salón de música para ver un piano

\- Sifu siempre decía que el piano era una forma de expresar el dolor de una persona – Dijo Issei para levantar la tapa y tocar las teclas checando que todas estuvieran afinadas y sin ningún error - Esta todo en orden – para sentarse y estirar los dedos

(Tema: watch?v=Xabrl3Xur_g)

El castaño tocaba liberando una música llena de melancolía y anhelo, sin darse cuenta el profesor y su clase entraban junto con los padres para ver como un castaño musculoso tocaba el piano como un gran pianista profesional pero la música era como un niño buscando a su madre en un día de crudo invierno, todos vieron como el castaño tocaba el instrumento con lágrimas, por lo que chicas, chicos y padres empezaron a sollozar puesto que recordaban la época donde eran abrazados por sus madres y les daban té para calentarse luego de jugar en la nieve. Al terminar nadie decía nada puesto que se impresionaron por la ejecución tan melodiosa y tranquila pero llena de tristeza que era reflejada desde su alma

\- Ahora que lo pienso, tiene tiempo que no toco esa canción, espero no haber olvidado como se hace – Dijo el castaño

(Tema: watch?v=cNbuccZfj-g, a partir del minuto 0:32)

Empezó a tocar la canción que tenía tonadas suaves como empezó a subir de escalas, era algo que nadie espero puesto que la canción tenia variables que el chico manejaba a la perfección sin tener ninguna desentonación

\- Parece que no lo he olvidado – Dijo el castaño para sacar su celular y buscar una pista en su celular para ponerla en reproducción – Ahora que recuerdo, hace tiempo que quiero tocar esta canción…-

(Team: Light in my fire – The Doors)

 **El castaño puso la pista para empezar a tocar el piano para que…**

 **Issei:**

 _You know that it would be untrue_

 _You know that I would be a liar_

 _If was to say to you_

 _Girl, we couldn't get much higher_

(Tú sabes que yo sería falso

Tú sabes que sería un mentiroso

Si te dijera a ti

Chica, no podemos elevarnos mucho más)

 _Come on baby, light my fire_

 _Come on baby, light my fire_

 _Try to set the night on fire_

(Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego

Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego

Trata de incendiar la noche… )

 _The time to hesitate is through_

 _No time to wallow in the mire_

 _Try now we can only lose_

 _And our love become a funeral pyre_

(El tiempo de dudar ha pasado

No hay tiempo para revolcarse en lodo

Trata ahora, que podemos perder

Y nuestro amor se convierte en incinerador fúnebre)

 _Come on baby, light my fire_

 _Come on baby, light my fire_

 _Try to set the night on fire_

(Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego

Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego

Trata de incendiar la noche)

 **En ese momento el castaño empieza a tocar un solo de piano con ritmo psicodélico y rockero de la época de The Doors. Todos los que estaban en la sala e incluso las parejas del castaño, la heredera Sitri, el Maou y Patriatca Gremory estaban asombrados de ver como el castaño realizaba un solo sin detenerse o descansar sincronizándose con la pista.** **Cuando termina, respira para…**

 **Issei:**

 _The time to hesitate is through_

 _No time to wallow in the mire_

 _Try now we can only lose_

 _And our love become a funeral pyre_

(El tiempo de dudar ha pasado

No hay tiempo para revolcarse en lodo

Trata ahora, que podemos perder

Y nuestro amor se convierte en incinerador fúnebre)

 _Come on baby, light my fire_

 _Come on baby, light my fire_

 _Try to set the night on fire_

(Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego

Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego

Trata de incendiar la noche)

 _You know that it would be untrue_

 _You know that I would be a liar_

 _If was to say to you_

 _Girl we couldn't get much higher_

(Tú sabes que yo sería falso

Tú sabes que sería un mentiroso

Si te dijera a ti

Chica, no podemos elevarnos mucho más)

 _Come on baby, light my fire_

 _Come on baby, light my fire_

 _Try to set the night on fire_

(Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego

Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego

Trata de incendiar la noche)

 _Try to set the night on fire_

 _Try to set the night on fire_

 _Try to set the night on fire_

 _¡TRY TO SET THE NIGHT ON FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

(Trata de incendiar la noche

Trata de incendiar la noche

Trata de incendiar la noche

¡TRATA DE INCENDIAR LA NOCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)

 **El castaño nuevamente toco el solo de la cancion con energia y entusiasmo para terminar y suspirar mientras se limpia el sudor con un pañuelo que le dieron...**

Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, abrió los ojos para ver a sus esposas y luego vislumbro como estaba rodeado de gente que le aplaudía con fuerza mientras lo vitoreaba puesto que no imaginaron que el castaño tuviera tal talento. Issei al no saber qué hacer dio las gracias mientras que sus chicas lo abrazaron mientras lo felicitaban y elogiaban su talento

\- ¿Donde aprendiste a tocar así? Ise - Pregunto Rias

\- Mi sifu me enseño - Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Como se llamaba? - Pregunto una mujer en sus 20's

\- Kenshiro Kasumi - Respondió Issei sorprendiendo a las mujeres que conocían ese nombre como a los [Maous], al lider de los caidos y al patriarca Gremory puesto que ellos sabían quien era...el original [Yân Wâng]

\- ¡¿K-K-Kasumi-sensei?! - Exclamo otra mujer en sus 25's

\- ¿Lo conoce? - Pregunto el castaño

\- Si, él me dio clases cuando iba en la Universidad de Mujeres Tōwa -

\- Estudio de Issei – Residencia Hyodo – Más tarde ese día -

El dueño de la casa, luego de ese "concierto" que dio donde el maestro de música le propusiera ser el representante de la academia en la próxima competencia de coros inter escolar y de ayudar a Serafall a acomodarse en la residencia de su familia, se encontraba en su oficina ordenando documentos, firmando papeleo y checando reportes

\- Veo que Nami está haciendo un gran trabajo a pesar de estar aqui – Dijo el castaño para que de pronto viera como en su casa aparecía una luz por lo que sacó un arma que estaba debajo de su escritorio en una trampilla secreta para apuntar el arma. Pero la bajo y guardo cuando vio a una hermosa rubia de ojos verde con el iris blanco en forma de cruz, largo cabello rubio rizado y facciones hermosas mientras trae una túnica que esta sostenía por dos tirantes que están sujetos por detrás de su cuello, pegándose a su exquisita y sensual figura. 12 alas blancas pulcras estaban tras sus espaldas como tenía un halo de luz arriba de su cabeza

\- ¿Me pregunto si es aquí? – Dijo la rubia

*Gabriel-dono* Dijo una voz para ver el castaño que estaba de pie por lo que se arrojó a él, pero a diferencia de cierta morena, ella inflo los mofletes para jalarle las mejillas con fuerza mientras estaba llorosa

\- Ise-kun, eres horrible, te casaste con la joven Kurokami cuando yo debía ser tu esposa – Dijo la identificada como Gabriel – Tú me prometiste que te casarías conmigo –

\- ¿Go cuajo ije ego? (¿Yo cuando dije eso?) – Decía el castaño aun cuando le jalaban las mejillas

Después de un rato se calmó para soltarlo y darle la espalda por lo que el castaño fue para abrazarla de la cintura mientras la pega a su cuerpo sonrojándola

\- Lamento si te molesto mi decisión pero desde hace tiempo yo ya estaba comprometido, deberías saberlo, después de todo eres mi ángel guardián – Se disculpó el castaño

\- Lo sé pero me entristece…en especial cuando te queda tan poco tiempo – Dijo la rubia cabizbaja

\- ¿Lo sabes? – Pregunto el castaño seriamente

\- Si, sé que desde hace meses viste la estrella anunciadora de la muerte del [Hokuto Shichisei] – Dijo la rubia amargamente – Siempre te estoy viendo desde que naciste, velando por ti y llorando en los momentos en los cuales no he podido ayudarte -

\- No quiero que le digas a nadie sobre la estrella, mucho menos a Medaka o alguna de las chicas, no quiero pasar mis últimos momentos mientras me miran con lastima – Pidió el 2° comandante de [Fenrir]

\- Esta bien, será un secreto entre tú y yo – Dijo la rubia posando sus manos en las del chico para que ambos se sentaran en el sillon de la sala siendo que el chico se recostó en las piernas de la rubia para que le acaricie el cabello

\- ¿A qué has venido? – Pregunto el castaño – Me alegra verte, Gaby, pero es raro que Michael te deje venir al mundo humano – haciendo sonreír a la chica al ver cómo le dio un sobre nombre cariñoso

\- Mi hermano no sabe que me escape para venir a verte – Dijo la rubia – También vine a darte algo en lo que hemos estado trabajando la [Reina] de la heredera del clan Gremory y yo –

\- ¿Con Akeno? – Pregunto el castaño para que le llegue un mensaje de su celular – Hablando de la [Reina] de Roma – para pararse y cargar a la rubia por lo que usa en [Shunpo]

\- Santuario de Kuoh –

En ese momento llegaron a un santuario sintoísta donde los esperaba en la entrada cierta morena que vestía su traje de sacerdotisa, el chico con delicadeza bajo a la rubia

\- Bienvenido, cariño – Dijo la morena para ir a una rubia por lo que se detuvo para empezar a expulsar un aura negra – Ise… ¿Por qué Gabriel-sama está contigo? –

\- Fue a mi estudio y me dijo que tienen algo para mí – Respondió el castaño

\- Oh, es verdad – Dijo la morena calmándose – Adelante, pasen -

Dentro del santuario principal, hay varios pilares enormes. Desde el centro, el castaño siente una fuente de poder desconocida que le erizaba la piel

\- La verdad es que pensé en entregarte esto desde que vi tu batalla contra el [Carde] Kokabiel y tu encuentro con el [Vanshing Dragón] – Dijo la rubia liberando en sello en el altar del lugar para revelar una espada europea con un detalle de púrpura rojiza y una empuñadura de oro con cruces estilizadas en los bordes de la empuñadura. Siendo que la guardia son 3 ornamente en forma de alas de dragón color oro - Esta era de George… ¿si te menciono al Santo George, entonces sería más sencillo que lo entiendas? Es la [Espada Sagrada Mata Dragones, Ascalon] –

\- ¿Te refieres al legendario [Dragon Slayer] que menciona la religion catolica? – Pregunto el castaño

[Al menos no eres un ignorante, eso me habría ofendido]

\- Recuerda que soy un mercenario entrenado y estudiado – Dijo el castaño a su mano – Pero no pensé que en verdad existieron –

[Fue un grupo de gente que hicieron el asesinar dragones su oficio… y también es un término usado para las armas que usaron]

\- Es una cortesía especial, ya que te estoy dando esto puesto que eres humano y tu batalla con el blanco está cerca – Decía la angelita rubia - ¿crees que podrías asimilarla dentro de la [Boosted Gear]? – pregunto curiosa

\- ¿Podemos hacer eso? – Pregunto el castaño viendo su mano izquierda

[Eso depende ti. La [Boosted Gear] responde a tus sentimientos. Si lo deseas, debería ser posible]

\- En esta reunión, creo que hay una gran posibilidad de que las tres facciones cooperen. Me entere de que ya lo sabes, así que lo diré, pero nosotros perdimos a nuestro creador…Dios, durante la guerra. Nuestros enemigos también perdieron a los antiguos [Maous]. Los líderes de los ángeles caídos son reservados. Azazel también hizo su postura oficial de no querer crear más guerras. Esta es una gran oportunidad. Una oportunidad de deshacernos de peleas innecesarias. Si las batallas a pequeña escala continúan intermitentemente, entonces de alguna manera, las tres facciones serán destruidas. Incluso si ese no es el caso, otro poder podría invadir. Esa espada es un presente de mi parte puesto que tú que eres el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] tiene la posibilidad de guiar nuestro sendero. Por supuesto, también Michael envió presentes al lado de los ángeles caídos. Nosotros obtuvimos la rumorada [sacro-espada] demoníaca por parte de parte de los demonios, nuestro lado está muy agradecido -

[Acerca de eso, hay otros poderes además de los descritos en las sagradas escrituras como también existen otros sistemas mitológicos]

\- El viejo verde de Odin y los demás dioses, supongo que Indra sigue molesto por lo que le hizo Ken-san hace siglos – Dijo el castaño suspirando pesadamente

[Normalmente, ellos no ponen un pie fuera de su territorio. Ya que hay un acuerdo implícito anti-guerra. Sin embargo, no sabemos si los otros harán un movimiento al enterarse que el Dios de las sagradas escrituras ha muerto. Esta reunión también es para asegurarse de que no se filtre la información de que ya no existe Dios]

\- Hubieron unos últimos arreglos hechos a esa espada en este santuario. El [Maou] Lucifer, el [Carde] Azazel, y el [Arcángel] Michael hicieron una ceremonia para que incluso los seres poderes draconianos y/o demonios pudieran tocarla – Dijo la morena

[Compañero, enfoca tu conciencia en la [Boosted Gear]. Yo te ayudaré después de eso. Intenta que la espada en tu mano se combine con el flujo de poder del Boosted Gear.]

El castaño se enfocó en invocar la [Sacred Gear] y hacer aparecer el guantelete rojo. Y empezó a combinar el flujo de poder de la [Boosted Gear] con el flujo de la espada sagrada. Esto le era sencillo debido al [Senjutsu] que aprendió de su esposa

 _ **¡KAH!**_

Luego de un destello rojo… apareció un nuevo guantelete en su mano izquierda, el cual tiene una hoja creciéndole en la parte superior.

\- En verdad se combinaron – Dijeron las 3 personas

\- Lo hiciste, cariño – Dijo la morena abrazándolo con mucho amor

\- Eres de lo peor, Ise-kun – Dijo la rubia inflando los mofletes estando llorosa – No solo tienes dos esposas si no que también sedujiste a la [Reina] Gremory y a Serafall Leviatan. Eres un mujeriego, esposo infiel, pervertido, cínico… - empezándolo a insultar

\- ¿Esposo infiel? – Pregunto Akeno sombríamente – Ara-Ara…así que tienes a otras…fufufu…creo que necesitas un castigo…fufufu – activando su modo sádico

\- Tengo a Medaka, a Kuroka, a Rias y a ti, por lo que soy polígamo...no mujeriego - Respondió el castaño – Y sobre porque se puso asi es debido a que tiene la idea que me casaría con ella pero en realidad me dijo que sería mi esposa cuando la rescate de ser violada en Ankara. Jamas las engañaria puesto que son mujeres tan hermosas que mis ojos solo son para Medaka-chan, Kuro, Rias y tu como en Ray-chan, Yoru-chan y Sera-chan –suspirando calmando a la morena que lo abrazo amorosamente para que descaradamente hiciera notar su anillo de compromiso poniendo celosa a la serafín

\- ¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo! – Dijo la rubia haciendo un berrinche para que el castaño se separe de la morena y le tome del rostro acariciando su mejilla para darle el primer beso a la [Serafín Gabriel], sorprendiéndola pero tiempo después reacciono como lo había estado viendo con Medaka y las demás; se pegó al castaño abrazándolo del cuello mientras mueve la lengua estimulando la lengua del castaño con la de ella solo que con torpeza por lo que la tomo de la cintura. Después de un minuto ambos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva fino que unía sus lenguas

\- Gabriel-sama…usted… - Decía la [Reina] Gremory celosa y sorprendida, celosa porque no le gustaba ver como otras, ajenas a las mujeres de la familia de su amado, lo besaran así a su prometido y sorprendida de que la rubia hiciera tal gesto…demostrando que tiene lujuria pero solo con el castaño

\- Se lo que pasara, joven Himejima, pero desde que supe lo de la espada estaba lista – Dijo la mencionada para sacar sus alas notando que eran blancas - ¿Pero cómo…? – se preguntaba para ver un brazalete plateado

\- Después de tantos años, lo termine – Dijo el castaño con una suave sonrisa

La [Serafín] noto como estaba escrito en Hebreo antiguo por lo que se sorprendió, el castaño de la nada se puso por detrás para empezarle a masajear los pechos y masturbarla por lo que la rubia soltaba pequeños gemidos eróticos para separarse del chico mientras jadeaba y estaba roja

\- Parece que funciona – Dijo el castaño señalando las alas de la rubia y que todavía tenía su halo de ángel

\- ¿Por qué no he…ha…caído? – Pregunto la rubia pesadamente aun con el rostro rojo

\- Ese brazalete tiene unas runas en hebreo antiguo que son un mecanismo para burlar el sistema que te permitirán amar como una mujer normal sin temor a caer – Explico el castaño para entregarle una carta - Es para todos ustedes, que la lea Michael-san –

\- ¿Y porque me lo das? – Pregunto Gabriel

\- El Dios bíblico lo dejo para ti por que es la única mujer serafín y él quería que supieras que es ser una mujer y encontraras a la persona que puedas amar como entregarle todo de ti - Respondió el castaño - Durante años el castaño estuve trabajando en este brazalete de plata donde grabo esos símbolos pero tarde mucho tiempo porque le eran difíciles grabarlos tal y como estaban en el obelisco hasta que estuve viviendo con Kuroka en Hokkaido pude empezar a pulir mis habilidades de alfarería y tallado en piedras y metales preciosos -

La rubia estaba contenta de que finalmente podrá amar como una mujer normal sin tener el miedo latente de perder su lugar con sus hermanos en el cielo por lo que empezó derramar lágrimas de felicidad ya que veía como su amado Issei realmente sentía algo por ella, dado que cualquier otro no se hubiera esforzado tanto

\- Gracias, gracias Ise, muchas gracias – Dijo la rubia abrazándolo con mucho cariño

\- No es nada, me da gusto saber que pude hacer algo por ti y que seas feliz, Gaby-chan – Dijo el castaño correspondiendo el abrazo

\- Bueno me tengo que ir, si no Michael se puede preocupar – Dijo la rubia para besar cariñosamente al chico – Nos vemos en la reunión, Ise – para dar un guiño e irse en un resplandor

Luego de eso Issei y Akeno fueron al jardín del templo para que la morena se sentara en el regazo del chico mientras el chico la abraza de la cintura mientras aspira el aroma de una de las mujeres que ama

\- Fufufu…-

\- Te ves feliz –

\- ¿Y cómo no estarlo? – Dijo la morena – Ise me abraza con mucho cariño y huele mi aroma, me siento halagada…fufufufu…-

\- Siempre que estoy contigo puedo sentir calma y paz, puede que seas una sádica en la cama pero eres una chica normal que necesita amor y yo tengo mucho para darte – Dijo el castaño – También me disculpo, tu como las demás estaban emocionadas por el día de la piscina y yo…-

\- Cariño, no te sientas mal…si nos molestamos pero luego de hablarlo, lo entendimos…tu eres un mercenario, antes de siquiera conocernos o formalizaras una relación con nosotras –

\- Son las mejores, las amo a todas con todo mi ser – Dijo el castaño mientras la morena estaba inmensamente feliz – Pero si algún día me dejaran…yo…no sabría qué pasaría conmigo…no quiero volver a estar solo nunca más - con un tono de temor mientras pone firmeza en el agarre dándole a entender a la [Sacerdotisa del Rayo] que ese era el mayor miedo del chico, a pesar de ser tan fuerte

La morena se sorprendió por lo que se liberó del abrazo sorprendiendo al chico viendo como esta se sintiera en su regazo rodeando con sus esbeltos brazos el cuello de su amado mientras junta su frente con la frente del amor de su vida y pone las manos del chico en sus caderas

\- Mírame a los ojos, Ise – Dijo la morena – Yo JAMAS te dejare porque se cómo se siente la soledad –

\- Akeno…- Dijo el mencionado

\- A pesar de estar con los Gremory y tener a Rias como a los demás…yo me sentía sola hasta el día en que te conocí donde mi vida volvió a tener sentido y ahora estar en tus brazos, no sabes lo inmensamente afortunada y dichosa que soy porque tú eres lo más valioso que tengo en este mundo. No me puedo y no quiero imaginarme una vida sin ti…quiero que tengamos hijos y los criemos juntos – Decía la morena con el corazón en la mano – Si algún día Rias te hace daño o algunas de las chicas, será algo que jamás les perdonare e incluso me quitaria la vida por que no quiero ser quien te haga sufrir –

\- Gracias Akeno, en verdad muchas gracias, te amo – Dijo el castaño - Pero no quiero que te quites la vida -

\- Y yo a ti, gracias por estar en mi vida…gracias por dejarme amarte y gracias por amarme tanto – Dijo la morena para que ambos se vieran a los ojos para darse un beso que duro más de un minuto hasta que se separaron por falta de aire mientras sentían el aliento del otro

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Rias? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Está teniendo una reunión con Sirzechs-oniisama sobre los asuntos de la conferencia de último momento – Respondió la morena

\- ¿Está bien no estés en la reunión con ella? – Pregunto el 2° comandante de [Fenrir] – Pense que el deber de la [Reina] es estar al lado de su [Rey] - recordando lo que le dijo la heredera Gremory sobre las [Evil Pieces] y el rol que juegan en el equipo

\- Grayfia-sama estará con ellos, sin mencionar que si ocurre algo, incluso sin mí estará bien – Respondió la [Reina] Gremory

\- Desearía que Rias estuviera aquí para…- Decía el castaño

*Para que Ise* Dijo una voz molesta mientras expulsa un aura dejando ver a la heredera Gremory que estaba cruzada de brazos enojada para que el chico se parara y la abrazara

\- Despedirme de mi princesa carmesí – Respondió el castaño calmando a la pelirroja – De mi niña de ojos azul verdosos, mi amada Rias –

\- Ise…- Dijo la chica sonriendo para corresponder el gesto sonrojada puesto que le había gustado como le dijo su prometido. Ambas Onee-sama se sentaron en el regazo del castaño mientras miran el jardín - ¿Te tienes que ir tan pronto? – pregunto curiosamente

\- Sí, tengo que arreglar unos documentos para tener un encubierto como estudiante de intercambio –

\- ¿Cuánto estarás fuera? – Pregunto Akeno

\- Hasta la reunión de las facciones – Respondió el castaño – Ya me despedí Medaka-chan, Kuro y las chicas –

\- ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? – Preguntaron ambas usando la cara de perrito triste como su arma secreta

\- Quisiera hacerles el amor antes de irme pero el tiempo apremia – Dijo el castaño molesto por no poder sentir el calor de sus chicas mientras que las Onee-sama estaban algo decepcionadas – Ya tengo a [Ascalon] por lo que fui llamado, por lo que es hora de irme...les mandare mensajes como las llamare para darles los buenos días y las buenas noches –

El castaño se levantó con las chicas para abrazarlas y besarlas por turnos

\- Que vuelvas con bien, cariño – Dijo Akeno

\- Vuelve pronto, te extrañaremos – Dijo Rias

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos en la reunión – Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa para usar el [Shunpo] para ir a su casa por sus cosas

\- Akeno…¿Por qué no me esperaste para que le diéramos la espada juntas? – Pregunto la pelirroja molesta

\- Lo siento, Rias pero Gabriel-sama tenía prisa en volver e Ise debía irse casa para preparar las cosas de su viaje – Se disculpó la morena

\- Entiendo – Respondió la pelirroja suspirando

\- Rias, te lo voy a decir….- Dijo Akeno sorprendiendo a su ama para contarle lo que paso con Issei, en si se puso celosa por el momento romántico, saber cuál es su miedo fue algo que la impacto en verdad puesto que a sus ojos…su prometido era un hombre que no podia tener miedos o dudas - Solo te diré que si lo traicionas, jamas te lo perdonare...aunque seas mi hermana -

\- Lo mismo digo Akeno, lo mismo digo - Respondió la chica para darse cuenta de que si quería estar a lado de su gran amor debia madurar y dejar de ser tan caprichosa como borrar ideas absurdas que tuviera sobre como avanzar su relación e ir descubriendo el camino por si misma

\- Horas después – Academia Tenbi – Oficina de la directora –

Encontramos a nuestro joven héroe con su contratista que le daba los documentos para mantener su perfil de ser un estudiante de intercambio

\- Bueno con esto ya empieza tu misión – Dijo Minori – Empiezas mañana que inicia el segundo semestre

\- De acuerdo, Gaku-inchou – Respondió el castaño para salir de la oficina con calma

(Algo me dice que el chico terminara con toda esta locura y Tenbi volverá a su época pacifica) Pensaba la directora viendo a su "nuevo estudiante" saliendo del lugar

\- A la mañana siguiente – Estación del Tren -

El castaño estaba en la entrada de la estación vistiendo el uniforme de su nueva academia pero llamaba la atención por que tenía la camisa como el saco desabrochado debido a su musculatura además de que sus rasgos europeos sobresalían. Muchas chicas y mujeres lo veían aun cuando eran acompañadas de sus novios o esposos para lanzarle un guiño o un beso mientras que estos lo miraban con mala cara

*¿Quién será?*

*No lo sé pero es guapo*

*De seguro es extranjero*

Y esa persona no se equivocaba debido a que Issei era una 1/5 parte japonés, una 1/5 parte alemán, una 1/5 parte húngaro, una 1/5 parte americano y una 1/5 parte escoses. Siendo que sus rasgos europeos eran más notorios que su ascendencia nipona, incluso sin que lo supiera, en la primaria tenía muchas admiradoras que les gustaba mucho el color de sus ojos mientras los chicos estaban con él porque era bueno en deportes y las señoras de las tiendas les daban más dulces cuando el castaño estaba con ellos

*De seguro debe tener novia*

*Si, siempre los chicos guapos…o están casados o tienen pareja*

*Wow…mira su cuerpo, esta lleno de musculos

*¿Será fisicoculturista?*

*Probablemente*

*Sus pectorales son amplios, ve como la camisa no le cierra como el saco*

*La ropa se le pega al cuerpo como una segunda piel*

El castaño rojizo estaba cada vez más incómodo debido a que las mujeres que decían eso, desconocían que tenía un gran sentido del oído, vista, olfato, tacto, gusto y una memoria fotográfica. Y debido a su oído, escuchaba todo lo que decían por lo que solo esperaba que quien lo llevaría a la academia llegara pronto

Podría ir por su propio medio pero tenía que mantener su bajo perfil como estudiante de intercambio e incluso fue al punto de que la directora le dijo que usaba lentes que no tenían aumento para pasar inadvertido. Por alguna razón sintió que la profesora se burlaba de él por lo que suspiro

\- Creo que debí mandar a hacer de cuero este uniforme también, me queda chico – Se quejó el castaño sintiéndose restringido, al ver que la persona estaba tardando decidió sacar un libro de su saco y se puso a leer para pasar el tiempo

*Perdona si me retarde pero tuve que hacer una diligencias antes de venir por ti* Dijo una voz para que el castaño dejara su libro viendo a una chica tiene pelo púrpura largo que llega más allá de su cintura cuando está completamente suelto que mantiene su pelo atado con una sola cola de caballo con una cinta color rojo mientras que el resto de su cabello cae en su cara formando varios mechones. Ella tiene los ojos de color azul claro. Uno de los rasgos más distintivos es su cuerpo muy desarrollado y curvilíneo, sobre todo sus pechos. Es considerablemente alta pero sin rebasar al castaño debido a que si se ponían enfrente a penas y le llegaba al cuello. Con un saco azul con bordes blancos, falda blanca, unas pantimedias oscuras por debajo de su falda y zapatos de vestir cafés

El castaño estaba sorprendido por lo que sacando su celular busco una foto que escaneo hace poco donde estaban sus 2 mejores amigas de la infancia y una de sus esposas, reconociendo a la chica frente a ella

\- ¿Haruko-san? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Cuestiono la chica porque jamás había visto al estudiante pero algo le decía que lo conocía para que el chico se quitara los lentes dejando ver a una persona que la mencionada reconoció por lo que empezó a sollozar mientras trataba de articular palabras por lo que no podía hasta que…- N-No puede ser… t-t-t-tu e-e-eres …¡¿eres realmente tú, I-kun?! – pregunto con la voz quebrada

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Haruko-san – Dijo el castaño

\- I-kun…¡I-kun! – Exclamo la peli morada llorando para lanzarse a los brazos del chico – ¡WAAAAA!...¡I-kun!...¡WAAAA!...¡Estas vivo, I-kun! – lloraba intensamente poniendo nervioso al chica debido a que todos los veían pero al sentir su aura entendió que ella estaba feliz de verlo, luego de que se calmo le limpio con sus pulgares las lagrimas

\- Haruko-san – Dijo el castaño – Te has vuelto una chica muy hermosa – sonrojando a la chica que puso su rostro en el pecho del chico

\- Ton-to I-kun – Dijo la peli morada en un susurro que el chico escucho pero su voz estaba cargada de cariño y ternura por lo que se fueron juntos a la academia – Por cierto, se me olvido preguntarte… ¿Por qué se eligió esta academia para que se hiciera el intercambio en donde estudias? –

\- Si te soy honesto, no lo sé…tengo las mejores calificaciones y la [Academia Kuoh] como la [Academia Tenbi] han tenido pláticas, así que me enviaron por un semestre – Respondió el castaño puesto que no le podía decirla verdad o comprometería su misión

Mientras ellos seguían con su plática como dos amigos de la infancia, Haruko noto como Issei era más alta que ella por lo menos debía medir un poco más del 1.80 además de que su musculatura estaba desarrollada debido a que el uniforme no podía mantenerse abrochado del pecho y se le pegaba como una segunda piel. El castaño noto como estos años la chica se había vuelto una hermosa chica por lo que su madre estaría feliz de verla

\- Entonces un viejo amigo de tu padre te encontró en Paris como estuvo cuidando hasta los 15 y luego de eso estuviste viviendo dos años en Hokkaido, además de que actualmente estudias en la [Academia Kuoh] – Dijo Haruko sorprendida

\- Si, eso es a grandes rasgos lo que pase los últimos años hasta ahora – Dijo el chico

\- Issei, ¿no conoces nada sobre esta escuela? – Pregunto curiosa

\- He oído rumores pero la gente habla siempre idioteces, supongo que esta escuela no difiere mucho de las demás – Respondió el castaño obviamente mintiendo puesto que él sabía en qué consistía la escuela

\- Te equivocas, esta escuela es muy diferente – Dijo la peli morada – Por ejemplo, el festival de la escuela o la competición de artes marciales -

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño

\- Supongo que debes ser bueno en un arte marcial o algo por el estilo, espero que así sea no quiero que salgas lastimado – Dijo la peli morada preocupada

\- ¿? –

En ese momento entran al terreno de la academia para ver como dos chicas luchan; una joven alta y muy hermosa de cabello largo, color azul claro, atado con un listón azul y ojos color verde esmeralda que usa una espada y la otra es una joven que tiene el pelo corto de color rojo y ojos morados con una pequeña venda sobre su nariz. También lleva un par de guantes morados sin dedos para combate que luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo. La primera lanza un tajo de luz para que la segunda lo esquive en el aire apareciendo una bota metálica en su pie para atacar

*JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA* Reía una persona para que vean a una rubia de ojos vedes, con el cabello atado en coletas que tenía una constitución delgada mientras observaba el combate, a su lado se encontraba un hombrecito de cabello rubio con raíces rojas vestida con un shinobi shōzoku naranja mientras fuma una pipa

[¿Segura que está bien permitir esta pelea?] Pregunto el ser descrito

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Pregunto la rubia que estaba de cabeza mientras se sostenía con sus piernas – Cuando descubramos el origen de esta pelea solo hará que sea aún más excitante –

\- Ha…parece que Himegami-san no ha cambiado ni un poco – Dijo Hakuro suspirando pesadamente

\- ¿Y esa chica tan extraña? – Pregunto Issei curioso

\- Es una chica que va en segundo y una conocida, se llama Kodama Himegami-san –

En ese momento la mencionada ve al estudiante de intercambio con ganas de matarlo mientras sus ojos se vuelven ámbar y con la pupila rasgada. La peli morada se mostró consternada puesto que jamás había visto algo así en el tiempo que conoce a la rubia. Cuando volteo a ver al chico, vio como sus ojos amielados de volvieron verdes con la pupila también rasgada mientras ambos se veían mientras liberan un gran instinto asesino. La peli morada estaba sorprendida del cambio de actitud de ambos chicos y más cuando ambos dijeron rechinando los dientes….

\- Voy a matarte – sin que ninguno de los dos aparte la mirada del otro como si tuviera una presa delante de ellos

[Ten cuidado con esa chica, tiene la misma esencia de ese miserable de Yamata no Orochi] Dijo el [Sekiryuutei] para que su potador viera que es un oponente que debe tomar muy seriamente... ya que un descuido y puede pagarlo caro

De un momento a otro, Haruko, Issei y la identificada como Himegami escuchan un altavoz donde solicitan al consejo estudiantil como a los ayudantes de la ceremonia de ingreso

\- Me tengo que ir ya – Dijo la peli morada – Soy un miembro del consejo. La ceremonia se llevara a cabo en el gimnasio, no merodees por la escuela y ve directo hacia allá – pero vio como el castaño no le prestó atención - Por cierto, Issei Hyodo-san –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo el castaño viendo a la chica

\- Bienvenido a la [Academia Tenbi] – Dijo Hakuro con una sonrisa para que se fuera por lo que nuevamente la identificada como Kodama se volvían a ver para que una espada fuera contra la rama en donde la rubia estaba colgada para que el castaño uso el _**[Kamisori]**_ llega ahí para tomar la punta de la espada para con un movimiento rápido la devuelva a la dirección original donde cae cerca de donde las dos jóvenes luchaban

" _ **[Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Nishi Shinku Ha (Estilo Secreto del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Capturar la vida entre dos dedos)"**_

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Pregunto la rubia sorprendida que veía como el chico llego a una velocidad rápida a donde estaba y devolvió el arma usando la inercia de la misma mientras que las contendientes vieron como el chico cayó al suelo por la gravedad de la tierra. Este dio una última mirada para responder

\- Tengo que irme al gimnasio –

El castaño se retiraba mientras las otras dos chicas veían al chico atractivo pero en cambio la rubia lo observaba con una mirada afilada que el castaño sintió para devolvérsela por lo que se quedaron viendo un buen rato hasta que el chico se puso en marcha

\- Lo encontré – Dijo la rubia

[¿Ojou-sama?] Pregunto el hombrecito

– He encontrado a mi peor enemigo, si, el enemigo que he estado buscando – Mascullo la mencionada

\- Gimnasio de la Academia Tenbi –

Todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso se encontraban en el lugar pero notaron como había una plataforma para Kumite en el centro del lugar mientras que los estudiantes estaban sentados en los laterales viendo el cuadrilátero. El ring como la pared del escenario tiene el escudo de la academia; una silueta rosa de una chica con el cabello atado en forma de cola de caballero con una espada usándola de bastón sobre teniendo como fondo una mándala blanca de tipo flor

*Probando, Probando* Decía la directora *El micrófono está siendo probando…Probando, probando*

Mientras tanto Hakuro y una chica de lentes estaba exasperadas para que la peli morada suspirara

(La prueba del micrófono está tardando mucho) Pensó la amiga del castaño que lo veía pero su mirada había cambiado de una alegre como la recordaba a mirada una estoica y taciturna

*Chicos, felicidades por su admisión* Dijo la mujer en el palco *Soy la directora de la [Academia Tenbi] Minori Rokujou. Me gustaría hablar un poco de la academia a los nuevos reclutas*

El castaño solo observaba a la mujer que lo veía en intervalos, debía de admitir que era realmente apuesto como si fuera europeo o americano además de que era más alto y mas músculos, al punto que dudaba que realmente tuviera 17 años siendo que al menos debe tener a su parecer 21 años, edad legal para seducirlo

*El lema de nuestra academia es…*Decía la peli purpura levantando una mano *¡Corazón!…¡Belleza!….¡Cuerpo!*

(Un lema bastante peculiar) Pensaba el castaño, a su parecer

*Nuestros corazones y cuerpos deben ser fuertes y bellos. Este lema no cambiara aunque la escuela sea mixta ahora. Chicos y chicas, lleven este lema en el corazón y preparen su cuerpo como alma. Cumplan con las reglas de la escuela* Decía la directora mientras Haruko recordaba las palabras de su amigo de la infancia *Tanto en la guerra como en el amor, tomen decisiones sabiamente* por lo que se sonrojo fuertemente mientras tenía una linda sonrisa

\- ¿"Amor" y "Guerra"? – Pregunto el castaño

*Para que puedan obtener uno de los [Maken] originales, estudiaran los [Elementos]. Deben dominar los elementos necesarios para obtener uno de los [Hachimaken] (8 Maken), un futuro brillante les espera* Dijo la directora de la academia mientras el castaño estaba tranquilo* Bueno, supongo que una exhibición sería más fácil que explicarles las cosas. Clase 2-B, número 6, Galette Kinu y también de la clase 2-B, número 7, Azuki Shinatsu*

\- Directora, Azuki-san y yo ya tuvimos nuestro duelo – Dijo la identificada como Galette

*Ah ¿eso es verdad?* Pregunto la directora

\- Claro y yo gane – Dijo la identificada como Azuki cruzada de brazos

\- Oh, pobrecito de mi Kuu-chan – Dijo Kinua - ¡De ahora en adelante, Azuki-san lo abrazara fuertemente todas las noches!... ¡Sus lágrimas empaparan la almohada! – declamo dramáticamente para que empezaran los rumores donde la castaña le reclama mientras que la peli azul respondio que era una venganza por la derrota

*Eso es ser una cobarde* Dijo una voz sorprendiendo a todos – Si eres una verdadera guerrera debes de aceptar la derrota con honor, esa derrota debe ser un punto y aparte para que veas en que fallas y trabajes en ello para ser más fuerte cada día. Una venganza es lo mismo que ser una deshonra –

Todos en el lugar estaban sorprendidos mientras que la peli azul le dolió las palabras de un chico nuevo, que aunque odie admitirlo, tiene razón

La directora estaba con una sonrisa puesto que no pensaba que el chico tuviera tal sentido del honor pero ante la situación se puso a pensar

\- Directora – Dijo la chica de lentes de cabello rubio castaño - ¿Qué haremos? –

\- Que alguien más haga una demostración, entonces – Dijo la mencionada mirando a quien la llamo

*Directora* Dijo una voz para dejar a una hermosa rubia – Yo, Kodama Himegami, participara en una pelea –

\- ¿Himegami-san? – Dijo Haruko sorprendida

\- Y mi oponente será esa chico – Dijo la mencionada para señalar a nuestro querido castaño rojizo que se apuntó a si mismo con el dedo índice

\- E-Espera un segundo, Himegami-san – Dijo la peli morada - I-kun…no, Issei Hyodo-kun es un nuevo estudiante - trato de detener esa locura

\- Ho, ¿asi que se llama Issei? – Dijo la rubia

\- Si es mi amigo de la infancia…Quiero decir, elegir un estudiante de transferencia es… -

\- Deténgase, Amaya-fuku kaichou – Dijo el castaño levantándose para quitarse la corbata y el saco mientras se arremanga las mangas – No tengo problemas en luchar contra una chica, menos una persona como ella que es prepotente y engreída, son del tipo que detesto –

 _ **JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**_

Salto girando en el aire para caer frente a la chica mientras saca de su bolsillo un guante de cuero sin dedos

Todos en el lugar estaban impresionados debido a que realizo un salto de 8 metros y de una distancia de 2 metros para caer de pie, era algo que jamás habían visto, muchos pensaron que uso un [Elemento]

(Este chico no uso un [Elemento]) Pensaba la chica de lentes (Fue fuerza pura)

(Eso significa que I-kun tiene una gran fuerza) Pensaba la vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil mientras el chicho se truena los nudillos

 _ **CRACK CRACK**_

\- Adelante – Dijo el castaño para poner el puño izquierdo al frente mientras pone su puño derecho al costado mientras que lo ve fríamente por lo que el castaño libera su [Toki] de manera gradual aumentándolo

*La batalla especial de la ceremonia de apertura está por iniciar* Anuncio la directora *Miembro del consejo estudian, clase 2-A, número 20, Kodama Himegami y el estudiante de intercambio de la [Academia Kuoh], Issei Hyodo*

(Esos ojos…no me puedo equivocar) Pensaba Kodama (Es el enemigo que debo de vencer)

[¿Qué estas planeando, Ojou-sama?] Dijo el hombrecito

\- ¿Estas preocupado por mí? – Pregunto la rubia – No lo estés. No lo voy a matar…todavía – respondió apareciendo rayos de su manos por lo que el castaño sigue expulsando su aura

[Lo estoy porque he sentido el poder de este sujeto, es algo que supera a cualquier enemigo que he enfrentado antes, Ojou-sama] Dijo el hombrecito de rojo

\- Ikazuchi – Dijo la rubia apareciendo a otro hombrecito pero de color amarillo siendo que su cabello brillaba

[¿Qué pasa?]

\- Inserta un rayo del otro mundo en su pecho – Dijo la chica para que los dos seres lo miren mientras que tiene su oponente está parado esperando su actuar – Es claro que ese chico no es apto para tener un elemento. Dada su condición actual, ignorante de las defensas básicas, el impacto afectara directamente su corazón…posiblemente lo mate –

[Ojou-sama, si se excede, [Kamigari] se enojara] Dijo el hombrecito de rojo [Además no debes traer problemas personales al cuadrilátero]

\- Lo sé – Dijo Himegami – Lo sé muy bien…sin embargo… -

[Compañero, no te lo tomes tan enserio o podrías matarla enfrente del publico]

(Sé a qué te refieres pero…) Respondió el castaño

\- Mi sangre…está hirviendo – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo en un susurro para que la rubia mire a la vice presidenta de consejo estudiantil que se preocupo

[Ojou-sama, no se confié] Dijo Ikazuchi

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto la rubia

[Ese chico está protegido por 3 grandes estrellas: [Hokuto], [Nanto] y [Tenrousei]] Dijo Kagutsuchi

\- ¡¿Por las 2 grandes estrellas extremas y la estrella del lobo solitario?! – Exclamo la rubia incrédula

(La expresión de Himegami-san y de I-kun) Pensaba la peli morada (Realmente ellos…él no usa ningún elemento, Issei tiene todas las de perder. Incluso si es una demostración, interferir va en contra de las reglas. Espero que no pase nada, por favor)

*La pelea durara 3 minutos* Dijo la directora *¡Empiecen!*

Kodama es la primera en ir a la cargara para que el castaño al verla se quite los lentes guardándolos en el bolsillo de su camisa, respira 3 veces y susurra…

\- _**[Soru]**_ –

En ese momento desaparece y aparece detrás de la chica sorprendiendo a todos en especial a la peli morada

\- ¿C-Cuando aprendió a hacer algo así? – Pregunto Haruko

(¿Acaso será una de las técnicas legendarias de [Fenrir]?) Se preguntó Minori sorprendida al ver como el chico constantemente desaparecía y aparecía para que la chica retrocediera

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Azuki – Esta batalla es muy aburrida – comento mosqueada

(Chiquilla estúpida, no sabes nada de lo que este estilo es capaz de hacer) Dijo la directora con una sonrisa burlona

En ese momento la rubia retrocedió para aparecer un relámpago mientras cambia su mirada a una asesina mientras sus ojos se vuelven amarillos con la pupila rasgada siendo que manda imágenes de Yamata no Orochi

[¿Tratas de intimidarme con alguien que ya vencí?] Dijo el dragón molesto [¡Te enseñare el poder del [Sekiryuutei], chiquilla estúpida!]

Para responder los deseos de asesinar de la rubia, los ojos del castaño se vuelven verdes con la pupila rasgada mientras que la chica ve en su mente la imagen de un imponente dragón rojo occidental como una escena que la tramo de por vida. El castaño respiro tres veces para exhalar

 _ **¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**_

\- ¡I-kun! – Exclamo Haruko preocupada para crear una bola de energía – _**¡[Maken Look]!**_ (Cerradura de Maken) – apareciendo una cadena – _**[Heaven's]**_ (…Del cielo) –

*No será necesario* Dijo una voz para que una chica para saltar al escenario – _**¡[Maken Knucle: Kumado]!**_ (Nudillo Maken: Kamudo) – poniéndose frente al ataque pero cuando lo iba a recibir…

\- _**¡[Hokuto Sonkaken Ougi:**_ _ **Souki Shou]!**_ (Estilo Secreto del Puño de la Osa Mayor de la familia Sun: Palma Telequinética) –

El castaño apareció frente a la chica para poner su mano al frente estaba cubierta por un aura azul, deteniendo el ataque sin siquiera lo toque, sorprendiendo a todos pero la directora estaba asombrada al oír como nombro el ataque

\- ¡¿Acaba de decir [Hokuto Sonsaken]?! – Exclamo Minori asombrada

\- ¿Sabe a lo que se refiere? – Pregunto Haruko mirando a la maestra

\- Esa técnica es una de las [Maken Hachiryu] (8 estilos del Maken) que usaron los legendarios maestros de los [Hachimaken] siendo que es parte de los [Hokuto Sankaken] (Puño de las Tres Familias de la Osa Mayor) usado durante la batalla de los 3 reinos hace muchos siglos – Respondió la peli purpura sorprendiendo a las chicas que estaban con ella

\- ¿Los [Maken Hachiryu]? – Pregunto la chica de lentes mirando al chico

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo la rubia sudando - ¿Acaba de detener mi [Elemento] con su mano desnuda?...¿Que eres? – pregunto haciendo una mueca hosca

El castaño procedió a patear a la chica detrás de ella sin verla, mandándola a volar por la fuerza del impacto para quedar estampada en el muro marcando su silueta mientras tose sangre. Luego de unos segundos cayo de cara al suelo con un sonido sordo pero increíblemente quedo consciente. Esto dejo a todos los presentes con la boca abierta ya que no todos los días se topan con esta situación. Debido a que fue una patada al estómago pero sin que este se haya volteado, algo así como una patada de pistón en corto

\- ¡¿C-como lo hizo?! – Dijeron Azuki y Galette sorprendidas mientras que la primera sentía que no debió decir algo como que su pelea era aburrida, al mismo tiempo, se emocionaba y estaba deseosa de luchar contra él

(Debe tener una gran fuerza en las piernas) Pensó la castaña rojiza con un tic en su sonrisa por que se imaginó en el lugar de la víctima y no le gusto para nada el resultado mientras una gota de sudor recorre su mejilla derecha

No eran las únicas, todos los alumnos se preguntaban cómo es que detuvo el ataque con una mano y dio una patada tan poderosa en ese intervalo de espacio tan pequeño.

Sin embargo, los presentes sintieron que fue una exageración del castaño hacerle eso a una chica que trato de intervenir a su favor, puesto que es mal visto que un hombre le pegue a una mujer

\- ¿En verdad era necesario que hiciera algo como eso? – Cuestiono la directora debido a la acción que tomo el estudiante de transferencia

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Exclamo la peli morada molesta puesto que no le pareció justo lo que le hizo a la chica dado que podía haberle dado un golpe que la mandara hacia atrás y finalizar el asunto más sin en cambio fue un verdadero salvaje, según su juicio

\- ¡No pedí la ayuda de nadie y no la necesito! – Respondió el castaño fríamente para que la chica que trato de ayudarle bajara la mirada dolida mientras que Haruko estaba consternada puesto que no imagino que su amigo de la infancia fuera a volverse tan despiadado estos ultimos años y la otra chica estaba afligida por que en lugar de recibir una gratitud y quedar bien recibió desprecio e indiferencia

\- Directora – Dijo Issei mirando a Minori – Antes de que pare la pelea, quisiera que prorrogara por un minuto – sorprendiendo a todos

\- Ho…así que quieres morir tan joven – Dijo Himegami engreídamente

\- Eres como un lobo que se quiere hacer pasar como un tigre…eres realmente estúpida - Respondió el chico estirando sus manos hacia atrás para dejar cercanas sus manos una sobre la otra para girarlas haciendo la forma de una boca de lobo mientras que de su cuerpo sale una corriente de aire frio

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Exclamo la rubia molesta

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH – Exhalo el castaño para acumular aire frio en sus manos mientras sus ojos brillan de color azul blancos mientras sus ojos brillan de color azul blanco

 _ **¡HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_

\- _**¡[Taizan Tenrou Ken Ougi: Tenrou Tsuki o Touboe]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño del Lobo Celestial del Taishan: Aullido a la Luna de Lobo Celestial)

Lanza una ráfaga de aire frio contra la chica que se quedó estática, todos estaban a la espera de que pasaría. En ese momento la piel de Himegami empezó a ponerse azul mientras se encontraba aun de pie...

\- Tengo…frio…- Dijo la rubia antes de que todo su cuerpo sangrara como fuente para caer al suelo inconsciente mientras su sangre mancha el ring dejando sorprendidos a mas no poder y sin poder decir nada porque ese ataque escapa a su entendimiento

*¡El ganador es Issei Hyodo!* Exclamo la peli purpura

\- Enfermería de la Academia Tenbi - Más tarde ese día –

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Himegami? Aki – Pregunto Minori a una bella mujer joven bastante alta, con el pelo azul y ojos color marrón claro. Ella tiene una esbelta figura curvilínea y pechos gigantes. Trae puesto una bata blanca de gran tamaño que se mantiene abierta, ya que ella es la enfermera escolar de la academia. Bajo su bata del laboratorio lleva una playera tipo top rosado sin tirantes que se entrelaza abiertamente por el medio, que revela su gran escote junto con una falda marrón muy corta

\- Se encuentra estable, su temperatura se normalizo, no perdio una gran cantidad de sangre pero si considerable y las heridas fueron algo difíciles de tratar debido a que el ataque de Hyodo-kun fue tan fuerte al punto de cortar los nervios de Himegami-san. Sin embargo, no fue tan grave y no tendrá secuelas – Dijo la identificada como Aki – Por ahora debe de descansar…a mi parecer ese chico fue despiadado y cruel al usar esa técnica tan terrible -

\- ¿Qué fue lo que uso? – Pregunto un hombre alto, con el cabello corto color anaranjado, y ojos color verde. Él tiene una cicatriz muy notoria en su mejilla derecha. Lleva una chaqueta negra y una banda blanca en la cabeza con dos diseños de cruces en ambos lados

\- El chico uso [Taizan Tenrou Ken] (Puño del Lobo Celestial del Taishan), Gen – Respondió la directora sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- ¡¿Uno de los estilos de los legendarios 8 [Estilos Maken]?! – Exclamo la enfermera sorprendida

\- [Nanto Koshuuken] (Puño del Águila Solitaria de la Estrella del Sur), [Nanto Suichouken] (Puño del Ave Acuática de la Estrella del Sur), [Nanto Hakurou Ken] (Puño de la Garza Blanca de la Estrella del Sur), [Nanto Hou'ou Ken] (Puño del Fénix de la Estrella del Sur), [Taizan Tenrou Ken] (Puño del Lobo Celestial del Taishan), [Hokuto Sonkaken] (Puño de la Osa Mayor de la familia Sun), [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] (Puño del Lapislázuli del Norte) y aquel arte marcial que derroto a Yamata no Orochi, el [Hokuto Shinken] (Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte), esos estilos de combate son conocidos como los [Maken Hachiryu] – Dijo el identificado como Gen – Solo nos enseñan lo relevante que fueron como su historia en la batalla contra Yamata no Orochi al final del último semestre del tercer año puesto que son considerados artes marciales perdidos -

\- Por algún motivo el chico conoce 2 [Maken Hachiryu] y debemos averiguar como lo hizo para que les enseñe a quienes sean elegidos como los próximos portadores de los [Hachimaken] – Dijo la directora determinada

\- Lejos de la Academia Tenbi –

El castaño estaba vestido con su ropa de cuerpo y su hombrera estando detrás del edificio para que se tronara los nudillos y se ponga en posición de pelea

\- Quien quiera que me ha estado siguiendo todo el día, necesitas algo de mi persona – Dijo el castaño

*Fufufu…parece que al fin te das cuenta* Dijo una voz para que aparezca entre las sombras una hermosa joven de piel blanca de una asombrosa belleza que parece ser elegante. Tiene el pelo negro atado en dos coletas desiguales…una corta y la otra larga. Su ojo derecho es de color rojo, mientras que su ojo izquierdo aparece como un reloj de oro. Lleva un vestido que tiene volantes de color naranja y negro, dándole el aspecto de un elegante lolita gótica, en la cabeza usa un gran lazo carmesí para mantener su pelo atado también lleva un collar rojo y negro en el cuello. Tenía uno mosquete en una mano y una pistola de chispa en la otra

\- Siempre supe que me seguías pero espere a que terminara mi horario lectivo – Respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a la chica - ¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunto tajantemente

\- Vine a devorarte y obtener esa fuente de poder tuya para cumplir mi objetivo – Respondió la lolita gótica

\- Inténtalo – Respondió el castaño retadoramente

\- ¡La carnicería está a punto de comenzar! – Exclamo la morena apareciendo detrás de ella un reloj sin manecillas para que empezara a reír - Espero que creo creas que es todo lo que tengo –para usar sus manos como manecillas siendo que su mano derecha apunta al "I" por lo que una energía roja que entra en su pistola para que se dispare y aparezca encima del castaño que utilice la palma de la mano que brilla de color dorado para bloquear el ataque de su adversario

\- _**¡[Gento Mouten Shou]!**_ (Palma Celestial Salvaje) – Exclamo el castaño para realizar la misma acción deteniendo los golpes con el arma larga y esquivando los disparos del arma corta

\- ¡Maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso! ¿Verdad? – Decía la lolita emocionada – No esperaba más de un espíritu corrompido por el mundo humano. ¡Es increíble! ¿Verdad que lo es? – para que el castaño no contestara mientras mueve su mano en círculos para crear un anillo morado para cubrir su brazo derecho con este para un ataque certero que apenas esquiva la lolita pero nota como hizo un cráter pequeño pero del cual sale humo

" _ **¡[Ha no Rin]! (Anillo de Destrucción)"**_

(Si ese ataque me hubiera dado…seguro salía mal parada, debo tener cuidado con este chico, es diferente a mis otras victimas) Pensaba la chica

\- Deberías tomarte las cosas con calma – Dijo el castaño

\- Creo que le tomara la palabra…¡Tomare las cosas con calma! – Dijo la joven – _**¡[Zaphkiel: Zayin]!**_ – Para que nuevamente usara sus brazos como manecillas teniendo el reloj detrás de ella. Apunta al "VII" siendo que su pistola absorbe una energía roja para disparar contra el castaño que al momento de golpear su cuerpo se congele - No importa el poder que ejerza desde el exterior, no se podrá mover -

En ese momento aparecen varios clones de la chica que empiezan a disparar al castaño para que la original apunte a su cabeza

\- ¡Nos vemos en el otro mundo! – Dijo la lolita para jalar el gatillo – Jajajaja…ah…ah…Oh parece que estoy ya se acabó – menciono mientras baja la mirada

*¿Eso crees?* Dijo una voz para dejar ver al castaño detrás de ella

\- ¿C-Cómo lo hiciste? – Dijo la chica asustada

\- _**¡[Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Musou Tensei]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Renacimiento del pensamiento nulo) – Exclamo Issei poniéndose frente a ella – Tus ataques no me afectan, ¡esta batalla termino! -

\- Kuh…¡Te enseñare tu lugar! – Dijo la chica apareciendo nuevamente ese reloj apuntando al uno - _**¡[Aleph]!**_ – para que con sus dos armas dispare a sus clones que se convierten en vapor morado y luego se dispare en la cabeza para que más clones vayan contra el chico que se posiciono. Cuando estuvieron en su rango expulsa [Toki] del cuerpo

Después de la liberación de Toki por todo el cuerpo, el castaño gira rápidamente para poder detener a los clones mientras hace que se retuerzan de placer para finalmente explotar, al detenerse deja un gran cráter en el suelo mientras vuelve a su postura original

" _ **¡[Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Kaiten]! (Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Rotación)"**_

\- ¡KGH!… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?! – Exclamo la lolita molesta para aparecer su reloj para que con su pistola apunte al número "IV" mientras que la escopeta apunta al "XII" - _**¡[Zaphkiel: Dalet]!**_ – para recuperarse del daño que recibió debido al ataque que elimino sus clones

(Así que puede revertir el tiempo sobre ella) Pensaba el castaño (Ddraig, creo que encontramos nuestro conejillo de indias)

[¿Estás seguro?] Pregunto el mencionado

(Tiene lo que necesito para probar esta técnica; resistencia y puede crear muchas réplicas de ella) Respondió el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] - ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto aburrido provocando que la chica se enfureciera

\- ¡Hare que te tragues tus palabras! – Exclamo la chica enojada - _**¡[ZAAAAAAAAPHKIEEEEEEEL]!**_

[Double Dragon Booster]

El castaño crea una esfera de energía delante de sus palmas

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Explosion]

Empieza a girar las manos para que ambas esferas de energía del tamaño de una pelea de tenis se conviertan en ráfagas que giran en los antebrazos del chico

\- ¡Protéjanme! – Exclamo la lolita para que sus clones se pusieran frente a ella puesto que sentía que si esa técnica daba de lleno le haría un gran daño

\- _**¡[Sekiryuutei Honretsu]!**_ (Colisión del Ejército del Dragón Emperador Rojo) – Exclamo el castaño disparando una gran ola de energía dragontina con las dos manos que destruyo los clones como destruyo la mitad del reloj de la chica mientras esta cae de rodillas con la mirada abajo asustada puesto que era la primera vez que recibía un ataque de ese calibre – Esto termino, lolita – comento mientras la mencionada cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe de gracia pero lo que sintió fue una mano en la cabeza

\- ¿Q-Que? – Preguntaba la chica incrédula

\- Ahora sabes la diferencia de nuestros poderes, solo te dejare vivir esta vez. La próxima ocasión que luchemos, no correras con la misma suerte – Dijo el castaño fríamente para irse

\- ¡E-Espera! – Grito la lolita - ¡¿Cómo es que eres un espíritu tan fuerte?! – preguntó en voz alta

\- ¿Espíritu? – Dijo el castaño intrigado – Yo no soy un espíritu, soy un humano – aclaro el chico

\- ¡¿Eres un simple humano?! – Exclamo la lolita sorprendida, dado que siempre ha infravalorado a los humanos... sin llegar a imaginar siquiera que un humano pudiera derrotarle. Pero en ese momento vio como un parche cayo de la mano derecha de su oponente por lo que curiosa se acercó para quedar horrorizada – ¡N-N-No puede ser cierto!…¡E-E-Es i-i-i-impos-impos-imposible! – dado que nunca se topó con humanos que "valieran la pena"... siendo que ahora se encuentra con una organización que tiene un calibre superior al de ella

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el chico para ver su mano – Oh, ya lo has visto –

\- ¡¿E-E-Eres del [Escuadrón Fenrir]?! – Exclamo la lolita aterrada para retroceder - ¡A-Aléjate de mí! – grito temblando de miedo

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto el castaño curioso

\- ¡Ya no te molestare pero por favor no me hagas daño! – Exclamo la chica asustada como una niña pequeña mientras lloraba

El castaño al ver esto se preocupó por lo que aun cuando sabía que se estaba jugando mucho, la tomo y la abrazo para acariciarle el cabello calmándola un poco

\- ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Se dice que ustedes toman los espíritus y las vuelven prostitutas o juguetes sexuales –

(¿Por qué presiento que esto tiene que ver con el pervertido de mi sensei?) Pensó el castaño molesto

\- El peor de todos es el [Divino Destructor Shiva], se dice que es un depredador sexual lujurioso que tiene muchas espíritus corrompidas por el sexo y no para hasta que les haya roto, volviéndolas unas adictas a él – Dijo la lolita mientras que el castaño sonreía con un tic en la ceja y una vena en su frente palpitando con fuerza – Un hombre calvo, gordo y horrible -

(Ese desgraciado de sensei, cuando lo vea, lo voy a moler a patadas) Pensó Issei furioso (Le voy a desfigurar la cara, eso se lo prometo, lo dejare peor que pez globo) mientras la chica lo mira curioso - Quienes ([Ares]) infundieron ese rumor son unos mentirosos, el 2° pelotón no hace eso, acogemos a los espíritu, les enseñamos a vivir entre los humanos y sellamos sus poderes por medio de talismanes e incluso en algunas ocasiones les cambiamos el look. No los encuentran debido a que hacemos tan buen trabajo que ellas mismas se integran a la sociedad con facilidad e incluso hay espíritus en este pelotón como soldados, asistentes, secretarias o recepcionistas – Desmintió el rumor que mancha la reputación de su pelotón como de su persona

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto la chica

\- Me presento soy el 2° comandante de [Fenrir], el [Divino Destructor] – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a la chica que estaba con la boca abierta – Yo soy ese tipo que describiste – no podía creer eso, pero al ver el tatuaje en su mano lo confirmo

(Es muy apuesto, ahora que lo veo bien) Pensaba la morena levemente sonrojada

\- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? – Pregunto el [Divino Destructor Shiva]

\- Soy Kurumi Tokisaki – Se presentó la morena llamando la atención del castaño que se sorprendió al oír ese nombre debido a que lo conocía bien

\- Entonces tú debes ser el espíritu [Nightmare] – Dijo el castaño para que Kurumi lo vea sorprendido – Te preguntaras como se de ti, tienes más de 10 000 vidas en tu lista de asesinatos como eres la más despiadada de todos los espiritus, mi 3° oficial y mis 3 primeras sub oficiales han estado buscándote desde hace 3 años para tratar de razonar contigo y llevarte a [Fenrir] para que puedas iniciar el curso de adaptación al mundo humano –

\- ¿Así que sabes de mí? – Pregunto la chica seriamente

\- Ahora quiero que me digas porque has matado a esas personas – Respondió el chico

\- Lo hago porque son una fuente de alimento para restaurar mi propio tiempo debido a que mi [Ángel], [Zaphkiel] es muy poderoso por lo que consume mi energía vital para poder funcionar – Contesto la chica como si nada – A quienes mate eran violadores y abusadores de animales, basuras que no extrañara el mundo. Además necesito poder porque quiero volver en el tiempo para prevenir la situación de los espíritus –

\- Si quieres hacer eso, [El primer espíritu] está muerta – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Q-Que? – Expreso la chica incrédula

\- En mi última batalla con ella la mate pero…- Respondió el chico

\- ¿Pero? – Decía la chica esperando la respuesta del chico

\- El proceso es irreversible – Dijo el castaño impactando a la lolita – Aunque viajes al pasado y mates a [Primero Espiritu] en el pasado, nada va a cambiar en este tiempo –

\- E-Entonces que hare ahora…nunca volver a ser una humana como antes – Dijo la morena sollozando – ¡No podré a tener una vida normal y estaré sola para siempre! – llorando amargamente

\- Si es el caso, conviértete en mi familiar – Dijo el castaño claramente ofendiendo a la identificada como Kurumi

\- ¡No soy una mascota a la cual darle ordenes, humano! – Dijo la lolita molesta

\- No lo hago por eso, tú has vivido una vida cruda y solitaria, durante un tiempo yo también viví así por lo que puedo ver una bondad en tu corazón que quieres ocultar, quiero que vivas como una chica de tu edad o apariencia, por eso te pido que te unas a mi familia en el rol de mi familiar para que nunca vuelvas a estar sola o tengas que matar a menos que sea para defenderte a ti misma o a quienes te importen y quieras – Respondió Issei dejándola sorprendida a mas no poder dado que jamás espero una respuesta como esa, si bien podría haber dicho cualquier otra cosa para justificarse... el castaño le dedico unas palabras que nadie le había dicho jamás

\- ¿Cómo te llamas realmente? – Pregunto Kurumi puesto que presentia que el nombre de [Divino Destructor Shiva] era solo un alter ego

\- Issei Hyodo – Respondió el castaño sin dudas o titubeos para que la lolita se hinque ante él

\- Desde ahora estoy a su servicio Issei-sama – Dijo la morena de ojos heterocromaticos para que el castaño se acerque a donde esta ella para acariciarle la cabeza

\- No hagas eso, eres parte de mi familia, solo llámame Ise – Dijo el castaño

\- Está bien, Ise-san – Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa que sonrojo al castaño - ¿Pero cómo me convertirás en tu familiar? –

\- Fácil, usaremos un ritual de dragón – Dijo el chico recordando lo que le enseño Ddraig una vez

[Blade]

Aparece de su mano izquierda la hoja de [Ascalon] para que se haga una cortada en el dedo índice del chico mientras que se pone frente a la lolita

\- En nombre de Issei Hyodo, hago este contrato de sangre contigo para tomarte como mi familiar, me servirás con honor y vivirás protegida abrigadas por mis alas pero si me traicionas morirás por mis garras y mi fuego que quemara hasta tu alma sin dejar nada de ti – Dijo el castaño – Ahora lame mi dedo y bebe mi sangre para que el contrato este hecho –

La chica obedece para que beber la sangre del dragón por lo que en su pecho aparece la marca de la cabeza de Ddraig que tenía una sensación escamosa pero tersa

\- Con esto ya eres mi familiar, bienvenida a la familia Hyodo – Dijo el chico para abrazarla siendo que la chica empezó a llorar pero no de dolor si no de alegría porque ya jamás estaría sola

\- Dormitorios de la Academia Tenbi -

Haruko llegaba para ser recibida por una chica que la llamo perfecta mientras que barría la entrada

\- ¡¿Cómo es que conoce uno de los [Maken Hachiryu]?! – Preguntaba Haruko a nadie en específico para recordar como detuvo el ataque de Himegami y derroto a la rubia como pateo a la chica que trato de ayudarlo – Además de ser un malagradecido al hacerle eso a alguien que le trato apoyar, tendré que hablar con Issei sobre esto –

*¿Pasa algo, perfecta?* Pregunto la chica que barría – Te ves enojada –

\- P-Para nada – Dijo la mencionada desviando la mirada – Jojojojo…¡Nos vemos! – para ir a la habitación del chico que era la #7 para tocar

*Un momento* Dijo una voz para dejar ver al castaño que miraba a la chica con su ceño kuudere mientras que ella tiene el ceño fruncido levemente. El castaño antes de haber llegado a su cuarto le pidió a Kurumi que extrajera la energía de dragón y le dijo como hacerlo por lo que tardo unos momentos pero noto como su familiar podía ser tan sensual y erótica...casi al nivel de Akeno

\- ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! – Dijo la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil

\- Si es el caso, salga…- Decía el castaño pero la Fuku-Kaichou le interrumpió

\- Voy a entrar, ¿está bien? – Dijo Hakuro para entrar sin permiso

\- Como quieras pero no digas que no trate de advertirte – Comento el castaño dándole el

*¡¿Waaaaaaaaaaa?!*

\- Ah, eres tu…- Dijo una chica muy linda, con el pelo castaño claro que tiene dos pequeñas coletas que simulan ser unas orejas, ojos rojos y una gran figura – Mi nombre es Inaho Kushiya, soy la prometida de Issei Hyodo-sama –

\- Y yo te he dicho que no es así, yo ya tengo una prometida – Respondió el castaño con una mano en su frente mientras se soba las sienes

\- ¿Te refieres a Kurokami-san? – Dijo Haruko puesto que aun al saber que ellos eran prometidos desde los 2 años, ella amaba al castaño rojizo

\- Si – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡Eso es imposible, yo soy la prometida de Issei-sama! – Dijo la castaña para que el castaño rojizo le enseñe una foto donde esta con una peli morada de ojos rojos mientras tienen un medallon del kanji del amor (爱) para que le de un beso en la mejilla mientras hace un guiño - ¡No me importa, yo soy la prometida de Issei-sama y nadie lo puede discutir! – refunfuño la chica, negando a aceptar la verdad por lo que se cruzo de brazos, inflo los mofletes y giro la cabeza al otro lado

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Explico la peli morada regresando al punto principal

\- Cuando llegue ella estaba aquí con esa bolsa de jugos y dulces – Respondió el castaño

\- Le dije a la directora que Issei-sama y yo éramos prometidos por lo que dijo que teníamos que compartir habitación… dijo: "la habitación número 7 es muy grande para que viva una persona…está bien, te iras con tu prometido" – Respondió la identificada como Inaho

\- Esa directora es una idiota – Dijo el castaño suspirando

\- Está siendo demasiado irresponsable – Dijo la peli morada haciendo una cara graciosa – D-De todas maneras, ¡un chico y una chica…no pueden compartir habitación!...Como perfecta de los dormitorios, no puedo permitirlo. No importa lo que haya dicho la directora – reprendió levemente

\- Como sea, si viniste solamente a quejarte, ve con la directora y a mi déjame en paz. Veré que hare con Kushiya – Respondió el castaño recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados

En ese momento alguien patea la puerta para que se vea a una rubia de coletas y mechones trenzados que venía con los brazos cruzados

\- Tenia que aparecer esta idiota – Mustio neutralmente el chico

\- Si, hay una habitación para 3 muy bonita y espaciosa – Dijo Himegami – Ita…¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – exclamo llorosa con un chichón en la cabeza

\- Te he dicho que uses las manos para abrir las puertas, cerebro de sardina – Gruño el castaño

\- Lo siento – Dijo Kodama apenada puesto que respetaba la jerarquia de que Issei es superior a ella - ¿Qué pasa, perfecta?...¿Te confunde mi presencia aquí? – pregunto mosqueadamente mientras ve como la chica la señala, recibiendo una afirmación

\- Tal parece que ella también es mi compañera de cuarto – Respondió el castaño

\- Esta habitación en si fue diseñada para 3 personas – Dijo la rubia – Por varias razones, fui asignada –

\- ¿Cuáles razones? – Pregunto Haruko

\- Son…solo varias razones – Respondió Kodama para desviar la mirada con un leve sonrojo haciendo que la chica salga de golpe y cerrara la puerta de un golpazo

\- ¿Haru-chan? – Pregunto el castaño mirando levemente a la rubia que encogio los hombros dando a entender que ni ella sabia por que reacciono así. Despues de unos minutos regresara con su maleta mientras se ve uno de sus sostenes fuera de la maleta

\- Wah…Yo…también me quedare en este cuarto – Dijo la peli morada

\- ¿Ha? – Expreso el castaño

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Inaho

\- Esta habitación es para 3 personas – Recordo Kodama

\- Eso no importa – Dijo Hakuro con los ojos cerrados y desviando la mirada teniendo un leve sonrojo – Como la perfecta de los dormitorios, tengo que vigilarlos para que no pase nada –

\- ¿Por que siento que me estas llamando, indirectamente, un pervertido y un depredador sexual? – Pregunto el castaño molesto

\- Esta bien pero solo hay 3 camas – Dijo la castaña – Entonces dormiré con Issei-sama –

\- Ni lo pienses – Dijo el castaño seriamente

\- ¡Te lo prohíbo! – Exclamo la peli morada

\- Él puede dormir en el altillo – Dijo la rubia

\- Eso puede funcionar – Dijo la peli morada

\- Ya prepare todo allá arriba – Dijo el castaño – Cuando las vi aquí empecé a pasar mis cosas a ese lugar –

El castaño por dentro agradecía que fuera así por que se sentiría incomodo, en especial con la rubia, que lo vieran llorar por las noches

\- Issei-sama estará solo – Dijo la castaña

\- Dada las circunstancias, no hay otra opción – Respondió la peli morada

\- Yo puedo dormir solo, no soy un bebe, Kushiya – Replico el castaño

\- ¿Por qué eres tan malo con tu prometida? Issei-sama – Pregunto la mencionada desanimada

\- Ya te dije que no eres mi prometida – Respondió el castaño fríamente

\- Que cruel – Dijo la castaña triste y dolida

\- Eso me recuerda, dijiste que este chico es tu amigo no de la infancia ¿no? –

\- ¿Q-Que tiene eso que ver con esto? – Pregunto la chica sonrojada

\- "I-kun" – Dijo la rubia burlonamente – Me pareció haberlo escuchado durante la batalla –

\- ¿Eh? ¡Deben ser muy unidos! – Dijo Inaho inocentemente

\- No es así, es que solíamos entrenar en el mismo dojo – Respondió Haruko como una Tsundere

(Suficiente tengo con Ravel) Pensó el castaño haciendo una cara graciosa mientras sus ojos parece adormilados - Es verdad, solo es una conocida del dojo – comento haciendo que la peli morada sienta como esas palabras le atravesaron el corazón de forma dolorosa pero no lo hizo evidente

\- Je…la dejare pasar, si dices eso – Dijo Himegami con una mueca mientras se mofa de su nueva compañera de cuarto

\- ¿Cómo te atreves…? – Dijo la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil – No estoy realmente…-

 _ **¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

\- Tengo hambre – Dijo la castaña como si nada

\- Entonces debemos organizar una fiesta para la cena de esta noche – Dijo la rubia

\- ¡Yuju! – Dijo la supuesta prometida de Issei entusiasmada

\- Si es el caso, preparare algo – Dijo el castaño para ir al altillo por sus utensilios

\- Cómo perfecta del dormitorio, les prohíbo hacer una fiesta – Dijo la peli morada

\- Entonces no participes – Dijo la rubia

\- También eso está prohibido – Dijo la chica nuevamente como una tsundere para que el castaño se pusiera frente a la chica

\- Haruko Amaya – Dijo el castaño - No me agradan las personas que no son honestas con lo que sienten – sentencio solemnemente haciendo mella en la mencionada que quedo sorprendida dado que no esperaba que le dijera eso, siendo que comenzó con "conflictos" internos acerca de que es lo que siente y que es lo que quiere para su futuro

Luego de eso se hizo la fiesta donde el castaño preparo una cena gourmet. Se lavaron los platos y el castaño tomo un baño para que todos se fueran a dormir.

\- Al día siguiente –

Haruko estaba recargada en la pared para que al despertar viera a…

\- ¿Himegami-san? – Pregunto la peli morada viendo a la rubia dormir en ropa interior para mirar el altillo donde se encontraba su amigo de la infancia -¿Estará durmiendo bien Issei? - se preguntó para que subiera por las escaleras – I-kun…- pero vio algo que la impacto como la puso celosa, eso era que Inaho Kushiya durmió con él, aferrando uno de los brazo del chico entre sus pechos

Al ver esto intento golpearlo pero en un segundo detuvo el ataque con una llave de muñeca y liberando su otro brazo, puso 4 de sus dedos cerca de la garganta de la peli morada. La chica observo como los ojos del castaño estaban opacos y carentes de toda vida como si fuera un despiadado asesino

\- Si quieres conservar la vida, te recomiendo que no vuelvas a hacer eso – Amenazo el castaño dejando a su amiga de la infancia asombrada de que incluso estando dormido nunca baja la guardia como tiene asombrosos reflejos instantáneos. En ese momento pareció despertar del trance para ver lo que hacia – Lo siento, no fue mi intención – liberando a la chica que estaba pálida y por reflejo bajo las escaleras rápidamente, el castaño se estiro para que su vista detectara un uniforme como ropa interior rosa por lo que frunció el ceño para tronar sus nudillos y….

 _ **¡POW!**_

\- ¡ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclamo Inaho para despertar con un chichón en la cabeza mientras se soba

\- Ahora bájate de mi cama y vete a tu cuarto como no vuelvas a hacer esto, Kushiya – Ordeno el castaño seriamente para que la chica asustada tomara su ropa y bajara mirando con soslayo al castaño para irse con tristeza. No sabía por qué el castaño no la aceptaba como su prometida a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía por ser la chica ideal para él a pesar de ser una boba

" _Y yo te he dicho que no es así, yo ya tengo una prometida"_

Su mente capto rápido la situación, esa tal Medaka Kurokami tenía el corazón de su Issei-sama en sus manos y para liberarlo debía de enamorarlo pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, aun asi…

(No me rendiré hasta que Issei-sama me vea como su única prometida) Pensó Inaho determinada, por lo que si el castaño hubiera sabido esto, le diría que es una pérdida de tiempo porque él ya había unido su vida con la peli morada hace un mes

Mientras en la ducha Haruko se bañaba para recordar las palabras del castaño donde le dijo que era hermosa, no obstante, a su mente vino la imagen de los ojos vacíos y sin vida que vio hace poco en él y sus palabras

" _Si quieres conservar la vida, te recomiendo que no vuelvas a hacer eso"_

Por lo que empezó a temblar como trago saliva, dándose cuenta de la sangre fría del chico, entendiendo que su amigo había cambiado no solo en lo físico si no tambien mental y espiritualmente

Medaka Box Abnormal Ed

 ***Musica***

En ese momento Issei tuvo una llamada por lo que a 2 escalones de bajar dio un salto para ir a fuera pero ese movimiento despertó a Kodama, al mismo tiempo Inaho fue por un dulce a la cocina-comedor y Haruko salio de la ducha. Las 3 notaron como el chico salio para contestar su telefono por lo que se abrieron levemente la puerta para escuchar

\- Buenos días Medaka-chan – Dijo Issei sorprendiendo a sus compañeras de piso – Si, dormí bien y cene…lo siento por no llamarte pero mis roommate hicieron una fiesta…entiendo. te prometo que en la noche las llamare para platicar…gracias, te amo corazón – para mandarle un beso

Ese gesto caló en las 3 jovenes de formas diferentes

Kodama se sintió incomoda puesto que estaba haciendo algo que estaba mal pero por alguna razón no le gusto ver como estaba tan acaramelado con esa tal "Medaka-chan"

Inaho estaba celosa y molesta por que mientras que con ella su "Issei-sama" era frio e indiferente, con esa chica era amable y amoroso

Haruko entendió que Medaka era la numero 1 en la vida de "I-kun" pero al recordar las palabras que le dijo cuándo se reencontraron y el como limpio sus lagrimas, le dieron esperanza y la fuerza para luchar con el propósito de estar a su lado

 **saa tojikometa kokoro**

 **kono te de ookiku akeru**

 **watashi no me o mitenasai kowagarazu ni**

Aparece las imágenes de Kuroka y Medaka siendo que la primera esta boca arriba y la segunda boca abajo ambas tienen los ojos cerrados para abrirlos donde se ve un doble cuadro

 **rikutsu ja nai yo ai shitakute**

 **butsukaru hibi imi ga hoshii**

 **kotae wa ima no kimochi**

 **kanjou no mama ni ugoite**

Aparece Raynare

Aparecen los Sitri y los Gremory para que se vea a Issei entrenando mientras que sus esposas lo miran

Mientras se ven las siluetas de Segial, Raiser, Kokabiel y Vali

 **PARADOX**

 **kimi ga mamoritai mono ni mamorareteru ka mo ne to**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketeku higeki wa no thank you**

 **owaraseru yo**

Se va a [Hebihime], a Nami y [Neo-Minerva] de espaldas mientras blanden cuchillos

Se ve a los comandantes de [Fenrir] todos juntos

Se ve a Aika, Katase y Murayama juntas viendo un atardecer

Mientras se ven imágenes de Relena, Zeoticus, Sayla y Sirzechs sentado en su trono

 **PARADOX**

 **tsuyoi hitomi ni kagayaku yasashii moroi nanika**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketara higeki o kowase**

 **yami o terasu tame**

Se ve a Medaka y Kuroka caminando con Issei mientras entrelazan sus brazos siendo que Raynare se pone frente a él para que los sigan Rias, Akeno, Yuuto y Shirone reuniéndose en frente de la entrada

Después aparecen en una pradera mientras en el cielo se ve la constelación de la Osa Mayor

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Hasta aquí dejamos el capítulo de hoy donde empieza la mini saga de Maken-ki! Ademas de la aparición de la waifu espiritu: Kurumi Tokisaki**_

 _ **¿Qué les parece que sea la familiar de Issei?**_

 _ **Ryuuteimaru aparecerá pero será cuando Rossweisse se una al sequito Gremory y tendrá la apariencia del Ryuuteimaru de mi otro fic con todo el equipamiento**_

 _ **La pelea de Issei y Kurumi está inspirada en la de Kotori vs Kurumi donde el castaño probo su nueva técnica como lo hizo Eiji Date cuando probo el [Hearth Breaker] con Ippo Makunouchi de Hajime no Ippo**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo será el especial de navidad de este fic que es "La revoltosa navidad en la residencia Hyodo" inspirando en la ova de Ranma ½ "La revoltosa navidad de los Tendo" donde aparecerán personajes de las novelas como de la historia**_

 _ **Sera un especial publicado como un fic para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia**_

 _ **Tambien quiero hacer un hincapié en algo que no es por ofender o regañar pero noto que muchos o algunos de ustedes no visitan mi página de Facebook por lo que piensan que agrego chicas por agregar y no es así. Ya las chicas están programadas y si agrego a otra chica ya es avisado en la página donde viene la imagen y su perfil además del como aparecerá y en que parte de la historia. No sean timidos, denle like o dense una vuelta y vean los álbumes de imágenes de este fic como de los otros 2.**_

 _ **Dejen su comentario, publicación, recomendación, etc.**_

 _ **PERO TODO CON RESPETO PUESTO QUE YO PIDO RESPETO PARA MIS LECTORES COMO PARA MI PERSONA. DE LA CRITICA AL INSULTO HAY UNA LINEA MUY DELGADA, NO LO OLVIDEN…Y TENGAN CUIDADO CON ELLO**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante y espero que me apoyen como lo han hecho con los demás fics**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	6. Maken-ki! Parte 2

**El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra**

 **Capítulo 6: Maken-ki Parte 2: El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken en Maken-ki**

 **Highschool DxD, Medaka Box, Hokuto no Ken y Souten no Ken así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) o (Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 ** _"Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 ** _[Tekkai]_** **Técnicas**

 **[¿Qué hago aquí?] Algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

 **{Desde hace 2000 años, se transmite una técnica terrible de artes marciales. Su nombre es [Hokuto Shinken]. Bajo la hilera de las 7 estrellas que el [Hokuto Shinken] arrastra las tragedias que suceden, ahora el actual sucesor es el portador del [Guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo] que carga con el destino de luchar contra el [Vanishing Dragon] y causa** **a todos sus conocidos tener una vida miserable}**

 **\- Saga: El inicio de la leyenda del** **Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken -**

 ***Aparece el logo de "El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra"***

Opening: Hokuto no Ken - Ai wo Tomoridose

 ***Música***

Aparece la cara de Issei en un fundo negro mientras una luz blanca pasa de un lado a otro para que aparezca una luz debajo de su rostro

Se ve como camina una silueta con un atardecer detrás de él para que se vea que es Issei con una manta que cubre su cuerpo como su cabeza con una capucha

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ai de sora ga ochite kuru**

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ore no mune ni ochite kuru**

Lanza un golpe mientras aparece la imagen de Ilhan, cambia la imagen para que se vea un cielo con nubes que crea truenos azules y amarillos para que se visualice a Shirohige con los comandantes del [Escuadron Fernir]

Se ve a Issei dando una patada, para que aparezca Dohnaseek, Milett y Kalawaner para que se vean varios excorcistas renegados liderados por Freed.

Aparece Raiser que esta junto a sus siervas mientras se encuentra en una sala sentado en su sofá

 **atsui kokoro kusari de tsunai demo**

 **ima wa muda da yo**

 **jama suru yatsu wa yubisaki hitotsu de daunsa**

Pasa otra escena donde Issei ve desde las montañas la cuidad de Kuoh para que se lance con una patada viéndose brillos de golpes.

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ai de kodou hayaku naru**

 **YOU wa SHOCK**

 **ore no kodou hayaku naru**

Issei libera su [Toki] por lo que rompe su camisa y su chaleco. Los exorcistas lo atacan para que aparezcan en un fondo rojo mientras se deforman para explotar.

 **omae motome samayou kokoro ima**

 **atsuku moete iru**

 **subete tokashi muzan ni tobichiru hazusa**

Issei mueve las manos lentamente haciendo imágenes etéreas de las mismas para lanzar un golpe de tajo.

Se ve al sequito Sitri en la entrada de la academia

 **ore to no ai wo mamoru tame**

 **omae wa tabidachi**

 **ashita wo miushinatta**

 **hohoemi wasureta kao nado mitaku wa nai sa**

 **ai wo torimodose**

Se ven varias tomas del rostro y la cabeza de Issei para que se vea a Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno y Koneko preocupadas por Issei mientras Rias suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas para que se vea a Kiba seguir avanzando contra sus enemigo. Aparece el campo donde Issei y Kokabiel luchan para que Issei se lance con una patada contra el caído cree una lanza de luz para que estén a punto de impactar

El castaño luego de terminar de hablar con su esposa, finalizo la llamada para meterse a su cuarto donde las 3 chicas se pusieron a hacer sus cosas; Haruko e Inaho hacían el desayuno y Kodama fue a la ducha. Issei suspiro para subir a donde dormía por lo que las chicas sintieron alivio pero…

\- Creo que deben saber que es de mala educación espiar y escuchar conversaciones ajenas – Dijo el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] para ir al baño a tomar una ducha

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – Dijo la peli morada

\- Por esto – Dijo señalando su nariz – Kushiya al comer muchas golosinas tiene un aroma dulce que se mezcla con su aroma personal, cada persona tiene un aroma diferente. No vuelvan a hacer eso – para abrir la puerta pero cuando sintió la presencia fue tarde, vio a una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y cuerpo delgado que se ponía unas pantis negras para que la chica de la sorpresa pasara al enojo

\- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – Dijo la chica sonrojada y molesta – No ha sido una, sino dos veces…tus ojos impíos, quizás estén en necesidad de mis caricias purificadoras – creando en sus dedos relámpagos para picar al castaño que esquivo sus ataques como si nada por lo que así se pasó hasta que la rubia se cansó, se terminó de vestir y peinar para dejar al chico usar el cuarto para bañarse

\- Minutos después –

Todos estaban vestidos con sus uniformes e incluso el castaño que mando a hacer uno de cuero siendo que su modista personal termino a tiempo además del trabajo impecable que realizo

El comedor se encontraba en silencio mientras el castaño se secaba y peinaba con la mano derecha a una velocidad que sorprendió a sus compañeras de cuarto siendo que sostenía un libro que leía con la otra mano

\- Issei-sama…¿Por qué se peina? – Pregunto Inaho curiosa

\- El cabello se me esponjo debido a cierto incidente – Respondió el mencionado – Por cierto, gracias por prestarme tu secadora de pelo Kushiya-san y disculpa las molestias – agradeció avergonzado

\- No es nada, me alegro haberle ayudado – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

\- Tuve compasión – Dijo Kodama – Deberías darme las gracias –

\- ¿Gracias? – Pregunto el castaño socarronamente - ¿Te recuerdo que te cansaste luego de varios intentos? –

(Kuh…que irritante es) Pensó la rubia

\- Haru-chan – Dijo el castaño viendo a la mencionada – Deberemos implementar un horario junto con un letrero para indicar que está ocupado el baño por alguno de nosotros – recomendó seriamente

\- Es una buena idea, dado que vivimos aquí 3 chicas y 1 chico – Dijo la mencionada – Si no comes, vamos a llegar tarde –

\- Si – Dijo la castaña

\- Tienen razón – Dijo el castaño rojizo para tomar los palillos – Itadakimasu – tomando una verdura que saboreo

\- ¿Cómo está? – Pregunto Haruko nerviosa – Sé que no se compara con tu cocina pero…-

\- Delicioso, me recuerda el calor de hogar – Respondió el castaño recordando cómo sus esposas y prometidas le cocinan e incluso cuando él guisaba para ellas

Haruko dio una sonrisa de alegría puesto que recordaba esas veces que decía que ella sería mejor que Medaka e Irina y seria la esposa de I-kun. Mientras el castaño recordaba ese tiempo donde ellas siempre venían a jugar y platicaban mientras él se encontraba recostado en el regazo de su amada peli morada Kurokami

\- Sin duda es delicioso – Dijo Kodama – Genial ¿no?...ser alabada por tu amado "I-kun" –

\- ¡Himegami-san! – Exclamo la chica haciendo una cara graciosa

\- ¿Estas segura de que relajarnos está bien? – Pregunto la rubia tomando la sopa

\- ¿Eh? – Expreso la chica para ver la hora - ¡Oh no! –

\- Creo que es hora irnos – Dijo el castaño para que su cabello se acomodara a su peinado de siempre

Los chicos salieron corriendo pero vieron como el castaño corría muy rápido, más rápido que ellas cosas que les sorprendió puesto que parecía como si corriera como el viento

(Debe correr todos los días como para alcanzar esa velocidad y sin cansarse) Pensó la rubia - ¿Por qué tengo que correr yo también? – se quejó abiertamente

\- No voy a permitir que mis compañeros de cuarto – Dijo la peli morada

\- Pero por ti es que estamos llegando tarde – Reclamo la rubia

\- No importa, solo corre – Respondió la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil - (Ayer paso todo tan rápido que no pude reconstruirlo pero…esa técnica, [Hokuto Sonkaken], uno de los [Maken Hachiryu] y que I-kun tenga otra prometida aparte de Kurokami-san…¿Qué está pasando?) se preguntó confundida

*¡Oigan chicos!* Dijo una voz para ver a la directora con una lolipop en la boca - ¿De verdad quieren prender fuego a mi abanico el primer día de clase? –

\- Esa directora idiota - Dijo el castaño – Todas suban a mí –

\- ¿Eh? – Dijeron confundidas

\- Solo háganlo – Dijo el chico para que este se parara por lo que Inaho se subió a sus espaldas, Kodama se abrazó de su cuello para que se sentara en un brazo cuando Haruko fue cargada como una princesa, cosa que la sonrojo

 _ **JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**_

El castaño realizo un salto de 9 m para caer junto a la directora que estaba sorprendida al punto de que dejo caer su Lolipop mientras que las 3 chicas estaban algo impactadas puesto que para las 4 mujeres era la primera vez que veían algo así

\- Muy bien, lo han logrado a tiempo – Dijo la peli purpura para que la rubia baje con elegancia como si hubiera flotado

\- ¿Cómo lo hace? – Pregunto el castaño

\- El poder de Himegami-san, [Invisibilidad], puede usar una fuerza invisible para para mover objetos tangibles – Respondió Haruko – De todos los usuarios de [Maken], solo ella puede usar es poder tan bien – para que la rubia volteara y lo viera con sus ojos amarillos por lo que este responde usando sus ojos de dragón, aterrando a la chica que se va de ahí pero sin que lo notaran se fue derramando lagrimas del terror, odiaba admitirlo pero él era más poderoso que ella, la nieta del temible Yamata no Orochi

[Ojou-sama] Dijo el hombrecito de rojo preocupado

\- No puedo ganarle…- Dijo la chica sollozando – No puedo ganarle a Issei Hyodo, es más poderoso que yo, emana el aura de ese maldito [Sekiryuutei] – para que llegara a un lugar que estaba completamente solo y empezara a llorar de la frustración

*Haruko-san. Tú, la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, casi llega tarde* Dijo una voz para que Inaho, Haruko e Issei vieran a joven de estatura media con el pelo castaño-rubio y gafas de montura de color rojo, lleva su cabello trenzado en forma de un anillo que cuelga de la parte posterior de la cabeza, con un bollo en la trenza donde se une con la cabeza vestida con el uniforme femenino de la academia Tenbi – ¿Cómo puedes darle un buen ejemplo a los estudiantes nuevo si eres tan descuidada? – pregunto ajustándose las gafas

(Me recuerda a Sona) Pensó el castaño con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza

\- ¡L-Lo siento mucho! – Dijo la mencionada avergonzada con una mano en su mejilla

\- Haru-chan…¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Furan Takaki-san – Respondió la mencionada- En cierto modo, es la líder de la escuela. Tambien es famosa por ser muy rigurosa con las reglas -

\- ¡Fuku-kaichou! – Exclamo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

\- ¿S-Sí?! – Exclamo la peli morada

\- A-Aunque ahora seamos una escuela mixta – Decía la identificada como Furan señalando con el dedo mientras temblaba levemente – No deberías hablar tan c-cerca con un chico – provocando que el castaño se vaya es espaldas por su argumento que le parecía una tonteria

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Issei-sama? – Pregunto la castaña algo preocupada

\- S-Si, solo que me saco de lugar el comentario de Kaichou – Respondió el castaño con un tic en la pierna y haciendo una cara graciosa

\- No es así I-kun…quiero decir, el estudiante de intercambio Hyodo-kun es un amigo de la infancia – Respondió la vice presidenta

\- ¿Creí que solo éramos compañeros de dojo? – Pregunto el castaño – Es lo dijiste ayer, ¿cierto, Kushiya-san? – pregunto mirando a la chica tras de él

\- Si~ - Dijo la mencionada entusiastamente

\- ¡No lo apoyes! – Exclamo Haruko molesta

\- ¿Amigo de la infancia? – Pregunto la chica para ver al chico que la miraba pero esta noto algo que le hizo sentir extraña

(Que mirada tan triste) – Pensó la rubia castaña en ese momento un aire soplo haciendo que su falda se levantara para que el chico desviara la mirada para que se tapara, pero en el momento se volteó la parte posterior de su falda se levantó revelando la imagen de…

\- ¡Un osito! – Exclamo Inaho sorprendida mientras que la chica estaba muerta de la vergüenza

\- ¿K-Kaichou? – Pregunto la peli morada sorprendida

\- Estas usando ropa interior inesperadamente bonita – Dijo Cocama que apareció de la nada

\- ¡IYAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Chillo la chica abochornada de la pena - ¿Las viste? – Pregunto con la cara azul

\- ¿Ver qué? – Pregunto el castaño pero noto la chica como se tapó los oídos y desvió la mirada para levantarse

\- Taku…apúrense y vayan a sus clases – Dijo la directora pero noto como el castaño se acercó a la rubia que estaba paralizada pero no hizo nada por moverse, en ese momento el castaño la abraza y le acaricia la cabeza

\- Que mujer tan triste, tanto que se refleja en tus ojos – Dijo el castaño – Ustedes las mujeres solo deben de buscar y recibir felicidad pero a veces los hombres somos los peores monstruos que existen al punto de dañarlas en cuerpo y espíritu – derramo lagrimas deshaciendo su agarre para tomar sus cosas e irse con la castaña de ojos rojos a su salón

Furan Takaki se quedó ahí sorprendida como Minori luego de oír algo como eso, viendo al chico irse pero por alguna razón empezó la chica de lentes derramaba lágrimas, cosa que noto la directora

(Este chico, abrazo a Furan y esta solo recibió el gesto) Pensó Minori (Era como un padre que abrazaba su hija asustada, este chico es algo más de que lo dice)

\- Edificio de la academia – Salón de segundo año -

El castaño se puso frente a su salón para que Inaho se pusiera a un lado por lo que el pasa primero

\- Es aquí…perdón por llegar tarde - Dijo el castaño

\- Ara – Dijo una mujer muy hermosa que tiene el cabello largo, pelirrojo y ondulado que llega a su cintura con una diadema azul y unos bellos ojos color miel. Viste un suéter blanco y también un vestido azul de cuello blanco que al ver al chico se sonrojo fuertemente – (Que apuesto es)...Con esto, ya todos están presentes – comento con las manos juntas

\- Con permiso – Dijo el castaño dándole el paso a la chica para que viera donde se sentaría y le arrimara la silla por lo que empezaron los rumores

*¿No es ese el chico de ayer?*

*¿Con la chica que le trato de ayudar y mando a volar de una patada?*

*¿No sabe que hay ciertas reglas de conducta?*

Los comentarios de los alumnos lo molestaron bastante por lo que opto por ignorarlos para sentarse en su lugar.

*¿Ella es su novia de verdad?*

 _ **¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!**_

\- Bien, bien…chicos guarden silencio por favor – Dijo la castaña rojiza aplaudiendo suavemente – Soy su profesora, Tomiko Amando, un placer. Y la asistente tutora es… - presentaba la maestra

\- ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

*¡Varones! ¡Regocíjense y alégrense!* Exclamo una voz para dejar ver cierta mujer bastante peculiar – Soy la idol hermosa y directora de la [Academia Tenbi], Minori Rokujou-chan –

 _ **BOING**_

Al decir esto sus pechos rebotaron dando un fanservice pero esto también provoco que el castaño se fuera de espaldas

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Issei-sama – Pregunto Inaho preocupada

\- S-Si – Respondió el castaño con una cara graciosa – (Esta escuela llena de excéntricos y chiflados, me van a provocar jaqueca) – se quejaba mentalmente

\- Bien, es ahora de trabajar…- Dijo la castaña rojiza

\- ¡¿Estas ignorándome?! – Exclamo la peli purpura haciendo una cara graciosa

\- Habrá un examen físico en la enfermería – Dijo la profesora titular

(¿Un examen médico? ¿Tan rápido?) Pensó el castaño (Supongo que es porque la escuela es de arte marciales combinada con el sistema de educación normal)

\- Bien, chicas vayan al corredor – Dijo la peli purpura

\- Me voy ya, Issei-sama – Dijo la castaña de ojos rojos saludando al chico

\- ¿Por qué me debes de informar a mí? – Pregunto el castaño fríamente mientras los chicos lo miran fijamente para que el 2° comandante de [Fenrir] les dé una mirada gélida, afilada y perforante mientras libera su instinto asesino haciendo que los alumnos se volteen a otro lado puesto que estaban aterrados. Mientras que un chico de piel pálida, cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros lo miraban sorprendido puesto que por lo normal uno se sentía intimidado por ese tipo de miradas y este se las devolvió siendo aun mas aterrador

Luego de eso el chico de cabello azul marino pidió ir al baño por lo que salió corriendo con el propósito de espiar a las chicas pero fue detenido por Kodama Himegami. Por su oído sobre humano fue capaz de oír lo que paso

(Lo que hace la idiotez y la perversión juntas en un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas) Pensó el castaño mientras seguía con lectura

(Sentí algo…Mi corazón latía como ayer. Mi sangre estaba hirviendo otra vez, ha sido así desde la mañana…Esos ojos y esa aura, no hay duda que es él…¿Pero por que él no siente nada?) Pensaba Kodama mientras estaba en un árbol

[Aibou…] Decía el dragón rojo

(Tenemos que averiguar más de ella antes de decidir qué hacer) Respondió el castaño mientras pone atención a las indicaciones

\- Enfermeria –

En ese momento un profesor estaba tomando el peso y la altura pero todos estaban sorprendidos debido a que el chico nuevo realmente era más musculoso de lo que se veía a simple vista, la báscula registró su peso y estatura:

Peso: 100 kg

Altura: 1.87 m

Esto dejo sorprendido al profesor puesto que ninguna había tenido un alumno con medidas tan cuasi balanceadas, ahora entendía de donde venia la proporcion adecuada de su cuerpo que lo dejaba ver esbelto

*No te muevas* Dijo una voz dulce y seductora *Si, así. Bien, ponlo dentro*

\- Más profundo por favor – Dijo la enfermera de la academia, Aki…que estaba cruzada de piernas - Si, así….Fue rápido, debes de aguantar un poco más – se quejó la peli azul - Bien, ahora límpiate el brazo - para cambiar de pierna revelando su ropa interior verde

El chico frente a ella estaba embobado para que aun con la cara de idiota que se traía encima se levantara para que pasara el castaño rojizo. Al verlo, la peli azul se sonrojo fuertemente…esto se debía a la musculatura tan desarrollada del chico sumado a que el joven que estaba delante de ella era tan alto y bishonen con una simertria corporal perfecta…le era dificil creer que era un muchacho de 16 años pero al ver sus ojos sintió una gran tristeza en su corazón

(¿Por qué un joven tan apuesto como él debe tener esos ojos tan melancólicos?) Se preguntó la peli azul para luego mirar su torso bien marcado donde noto algo que le sorprendió y eso fue 7 cicatrices en el pecho que formaban algo que recordaba a la Osa Mayor - ¿Te encuentras bien?...Esas cicatrices se ven dolorosas, deja que las cure – pregunto preocupada

El chico detuvo a la maestra con suavidad mientras sostiene su mano con delicadeza

\- Te pediré amablemente que no toques estas cicatrices – Pidió el castaño – Son algo importante para mí y tienen un valor sentimental –

\- De acuerdo – Dijo la peli azul confundida porque alguien tenga aprecio por una herida - Toma asiento – pidió amablemente

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto el chico quedando frente a una caja que tenía lo que parecían ojos verdes y una boca con dientes triangulares como una cavidad para meter un brazo entero

\- ¿Esto? – Pregunto alegremente viéndolo – Se llama [Keronbo] y se utiliza para analizar tu compatibilidad con [Maken]. Tiene muchas replicas, listas para su distribución –

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño

[Apúrate y póntelo, bastardo] Dijo la maquina sorprendiendo al castaño que lentamente estaba siendo irritado

\- Que objeto más curioso e insolente – Comento con su tono estoico y serio para meter su mano para que dé un momento a otro…

[Incalculable] Dijo la maquina [¡Monstruo!...¡Eres un jodido monstruo! Tu poder…¡Tu poder supera a los Maken! ¡Maldición!] Exclamo aterrada de sentir la energía proveniente del chico asustando a los presentes que se hacían la pregunta de qué tan fuerte es

\- ¡¿Cómo que es más poderoso que los [Maken]?! – Exclamo la enfermera - ¡Es la primera vez que pasa algo así! – para que los grandes pechos de la sensei se pegaran a la cara del chico tratando de arreglar el aparato debido a que creía que tenía un desperfecto

[¡Monstruo!..¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!…¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!..¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo! ...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo! ...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo! ...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo! ...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo! ...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo! ...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo! ...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo! ...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo! ...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo! ...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo! ...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo! ...¡Monstruo!...¡Monstruo!] Gritaba la máquina para que el chico saque su mano y le apuntara con su dedo índice derecho a [Keronbo]

\- Es mejor que te calmes o con este simple dedo, te corto por la mitad – Amenazo el castaño para que la maquina se tranquilizara sintiendo que iba en serio, dejando asombrados a los presentes al calmar el aparato parlante

\- Oficina del Director –

\- Con permiso – Dijo Haruko que entraba a donde estaba Issei, Inaho, Gen y Minori

\- ¡Haruko-senpai! – Dijo la castaña de ojos rojos

\- Haru-chan – Dijo el castaño al ver a su amiga de la infancia

\- I-kun…no… ¿El [Maken] de Hyodo-kun no pudo cuantificarse? – Pregunto la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil - ¿Cómo es posible?

(Que dramática) Pensó el castaño viendo todo con su rostro inexpresivo

\- Directora…si no se encuentra un [Maken] en él, entonces… – Decía Haruko

\- Si, así es – Dijo la

\- ¡Imposible! – Dijo el castaño rubio

\- Sin embargo es con lo que estamos tratando – Dijo la peli purpura

\- Aunque la haya diseñado hace diez años, [Keronbo], el detector de elementos…¡Es mi mejor invento! – Replico Gen

\- Sigh… ¿A pesar de que Aki dijo que lo hiciste con los trozos de la chatarra? – Pregunto la directora simplonamente

\- ¡Un genio no necesita piezas lujosas! – Dijo el hombre

[Es cierto….¡Es un genio, maldición!] Dijo Keronbo

\- Pero…¿Por qué no pudiste categorizar a 3 estudiantes de este año? – Pregunto el inventor

\- ¿Tres personas? – Pregunto Haruko

\- Me dijeron que mi [Maken] no puede ser deliberado – Comento Inaho

\- Bueno, Inaho Kushiya es conocida por ser una usuaria de [Maken] - Dijo la directora – Supongo que no es una sorpresa que la medición haya fallado – para mirar a la entrada – (La 3° persona que no pudo ser medida es la chica que vino de "ese lugar". Ella es el principal problema)

(Veo que esta escuela es algo que, si no fuera porque estoy en Kuo, sería mi escuela ideal) Pensaba el castaño rojizo

\- Sin embargo este chico conoce [Hokuto Sonkaken] y el [Taizan Tenrou Ken]….2 de los legendarios estilos que usaron lo portadores originales de los [Hachimaken]. [Keronbo] lo llamo un monstruo y dijo que su poder superaba a los [Maken] –

\- ¡¿Eso es posible?! – Exclamo la peli azul

\- No lo sé – Respondió la peli morada – Hyodo, ¿Qué es lo que usas para tus ataques? – pregunto yendo directo al punto

\- Lo que uso es el [Touki] – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿[Touki]? – Preguntaron los presentes en la sala

\- [Touki] (Espíritu de Lucha), es un tipo especial de ki que mediante el control del origen de la vida, crea un aura de fuerza vital que cubre el cuerpo del usuario aumentando su ataque, defensa y aumentando enormemente. Puede ser utilizado para lanzar ataques basados en ki que se pueden utilizar para atacar blancos a larga distancia o para defender al usuario de un ataque. Un usuario experto puede irradiar [Touki] para enfocar sus ataques. La contraparte de esta energía es el Matouki (Espíritu de Lucha Demoniaco) que puede conducir al usuario a la locura volviéndolo malvado, convirtiéndolo en un Majin (Dios de Magia Negra) –

\- Wow…¿Qué puedes hacer con ese [Touki]? – Pregunto Haruko curiosa

\- En si es manipular la materia como el espacio y el tiempo e incluso crear ilusiones – Respondió el castaño

\- Entonces no tendrás tantos problemas con los [Jie] – Dijo la directora

\- ¿[Jie]? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Son los duelos de la [Academia Tenbi] – Respondió la peli morada

\- Haiii~…he escuchado que solo puedes tener un duelo si ambas partes están de acuerdo – Dijo la castaña de ojos rojos – Lo cual significa que si te niegas, no habrá ningún problema –

\- Entiendo, si soy honesto no me gustaría pelear contra mujeres – Dijo el castaño para que la directora le agarre la nariz

\- Eso es sexista Ise – Dijo la peli purpura – Las chicas son más fuertes de lo que crees, eso no es todo…hay chicas que usan [Maken] fuera de las batallas. En este momento, el único que puede protegerte… - comentaba pero fue interrumpida al sentir unos dedos muy cerca de su cuello

\- Eres tú – Completo el castaño – Lo sé perfectamente, no soy un cobarde como lo sería otro, soy un caballero pero respeto a las mujeres al punto de considerarlas mis iguales…si dije eso fue porque he tomado vidas por igual…hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños…he manchado mis manos con su sangre - apretó los puños al decir eso

\- No hay problema – Dijo la chica de ojos rojos - ¡Yo protegeré a Issei-sama! –

En ese momento el mencionado la levanta del cuello de la camisa a la castaña de ojos rojos mientras la ve con una mirada gélida y vacia

\- Eres muy inocente, Kushiya, veamos si dices eso el día en que me veas tomar una vida… que no hay problema y que me protegerás – Dijo el castaño para lanzarla al sillón

\- Gen, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara crear el [Maken] para este chico? – Pregunto la directora

\- Jah…¿Quién crees que soy?...Un mes me bastara – Respondió el mencionado engreiadamente

[¡Acéptalo, maldición!]

\- No lo necesito, solo estaré poco tiempo y tengo lo necesario para acabar con mi enemigo – Dijo el castaño rojizo para irse dejando sorprendidos y molestos a la mayoría de los presentes, era como si dijera que es superior a los [Maken] y los [Elementos] mientras que la castaña de ojos rojos trataba de comprender las palabras frías que le dedico su novio

\- Más tarde ese día –

El castaño estaba leyendo en un árbol mientras tenía su bento y leía un libro tranquilamente debido a que su familiar había ayudado a escapar del acoso de Kushiya

\- Gracias por encontrar este lugar, Kurumi – Dijo el castaño

\- No es nada, Ise-san…estoy feliz de ayudarte – Dijo la mencionada con una sonrisa mientras se recarga en el hombro del chico que le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como se la acaricio con cariño - Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué no te cambias de habitación? – pregunto curiosa

\- Minori me dijo que no hay más habitaciones disponibles además de que solo estaré en este lugar por poco tiempo – Respondió el mencionado

\- Entiendo – Dijo la morena mientras el castaño le da de su bentou en la boca

\- Dirección –

\- Ese chico…realmente es fuerte – Dijo Gen – Nunca nadie te había acorralado así excepto "ese hombre" –

\- Puede sonar una locura pero ese chico me recuerda a Seth-sama – Dijo Minori

\- ¿Y la otra chica? – Pregunto el castaño rubio

\- Ella es la portadora del [Maken Kumado] – Respondió la peli purpura viendo la ventana

\- Es uno de los 8 [Maken] que sello al dragón [Yamata no Orochi] en la montaña sagrada, Amanohara – Dijo Gen - Sabes, siempre que he quiero crear algo que supere a los [Hachimaken]. Muy pronto dejaran de llamarlos "replicas"…incluso si los originales fueron creados por los mismos dioses –

\- Más tarde ese día –

Issei, Haruko e Inaho, que estaba un tanto temerosa del castaño, empezaron a ver los clubes para que entrara pero parecía que ninguno le interesaba pero cuando un balón con [Elemento] iba a golpear al chico, este solo movió su mano y corto el objeto, cosa que sorprendió a todas las presentes en el gimnasio de duela

Luego de eso, estaban caminando por el campus de la academia mientras platicaban

\- Todos tienen un gran nivel y están en clubes que se ajustan a sus [Maken] – Dijo el castaño

\- Correcto. Les ayuda a canalizar sus [Elementos] – Explico Haruko

\- ¿A qué club nos uniremos? Issei-sama – Pregunto Inaho alegremente olvidando lo que paso horas antes

\- Yo no me uniré a ninguno, tengo que entrenar – Dijo el castaño – Y eso no te incluye, Kushiya – menciono para parar el carro de la chica que se desanimó porque cada vez que quería avanzar, el castaño se alejaba de ella

\- ¿Por qué no te unes al [Comité Disciplinario]? - Recomendó Haruko

\- Suena bien – Dijo el castaño - ¿Pero qué papel tiene el comité disciplinario? – pregunto curioso

\- En pocas palabras, es la fuerza de seguridad de la [Academia Tenbi] – Respondió la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil – Soy su presidenta y Himegami-san una de sus integrantes –

\- Entiendo – Respondió el castaño rojizo

\- Si Issei-sama se une… ¡yo también lo hare! – Dijo la castaña

\- Deja de acosarme, eres molesta – Mascullo el mencionado

\- No puede ser – Dijo la castaña dolida

\- Creo que me uniré a ese, bajo una condición – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Condición? – Pregunto Haruko

\- No interrumpirán mi entrenamiento pase lo que pase, si lo hacen…dejo el club en el acto – Respondió el castaño seriamente

\- A la mañana siguiente –

Se ve a Haruko correr con una toalla en el cuello para que se detuviera a pesar en un árbol y desviara la mirada pero en ese momento oyó un ruido de alguien arrastrando algo pesado, al salir de la parte boscosa de donde estaba…vio al castaño vestido con un pants azul con blanco y bordes rojos acompañado de tennis negros como varias pesas en atadas a sus cinturas corriendo a máxima velocidad

\- Ahora entiendo de donde tiene esa estamina y esa fuerza en las piernas – Dijo la peli morada para volver a la casa y tomar un baño, el castaño llego después de ella pero al sentir su aura decidió esperar su turno, cuando salió el castaño paso a un lado de ella para que se bañara

\- Minutos después –

El castaño, la castaña y la peli morada iban caminando a la escuela mientras que el chico leía tratando de ignorar cínicamente a su "prometida" puesto que esta no dejaba de fastidiarlo por lo que se puso un mp3 cosa que molesto a Kushiya

\- Debe ser duro para ti – Dijo Haruko

\- Si, Issei-sama no me reconoce como su prometida – Contesto Inaho

\- Inaho-chan, es mejor que te rindas – Dijo la peli morada

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Haruko-senpai – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Issei solo ha tenido ojos para una chica y esa es Medaka Kurokami – Dijo la fuku-kaichou – Shidou-san y yo muchas veces nos frustramos al ver como nuestros intentos de ser cercanas a él siempre fallaban ante el amor que le tiene I-kun a Kurokami-san –

\- Si es así…hare que Issei-sama me ame tanto o más que a Medaka Kurokami – Dijo la castaña entusiastamente

(Sentiré lastima cuando I-kun le rompa el corazón) Pensó Haruko con amargura

\- Haru-chan – Dijo el castaño quitándose los audífonos y guardando su libro - ¿Podrías hablarme más del [Comité disciplinar]? –

\- Muy bien – Dijo la chica – Entonces deja que la vice presidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil] te lo explique - para ponerse unos lentes y sacar un monitor de quien sabe dónde junto con una vara – Pues bien, en la [Academia Tenbi], el cuerpo estudiantil es representado por las personas del [Consejo Estudiantil]. Dado que tenemos que lidiar con todo tipo de peleas dentro de la escuela el [Comité Ejecutivo para el Uso de la Magia] fue creado para solucionarlo. Sus miembros son escogidos entre los estudiantes de primer y segundo año. Además el club que apoya al [Consejo Estudiantil] es llamado [Comité Disciplinar]…¿Están escuchando? – pregunto golpeando levemente la pantalla

\- ¡S-Si!/Si – Dijeron ambos chicos

\- Sin embargo, no hemos estado activos últimamente y la membresía ha disminuido – Dijo la peli morada – Sin embargo, la escuela volvió a ser mixta este año, así que hay muchas más chances de que las peleas empiecen otra vez. Es por eso que yo la presidenta del [Comité Ejecutivo de Uso de la Magia] Haruko Amaya, he decidido que se retomen las actividades del club – que ya se había quitado los lentes - ¡En pocas palabras si hay paz o no en la [Academia Tenbi] depende de nosotros! Con el fin de permitir a los estudiantes tener días llenos de diversión, nosotros, ¡el [Comité Disciplinario], debemos esforzarnos en servir! Eso es todo. Mi explicación ha terminado…¿Entendieron? -

\- Interesante – Dijo el castaño mientras que los ojos de Inaho tenían espirales – Al menos yo no me perdí como Kushiya – señalando a la chica

*¡Sí! ¡Entendí!* Exclamo una voz para que saliera el chico que aplaco Himegami asustando a Haruko para que el castaño….

 _ **¡ATAH!**_

Le diera una patada que le deja estampada la suela del zapato como lo hace sangrar de la nariz

\- Eres la vice-presidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil] Haruko Amaya-san ¿cierto? – Dijo el peli azul oscuro de ojos negros – Soy un nuevo estudiante ¡Kengo Usui!...un placer conocerla – para que su mano estuviera en dirección a su pecho por que el castaño preparo una patada pero en ese momento…

*¡Haruko-senpai!* Dijo una voz para que recibiera un golpe que detuvo el castaño con su mano abierta - ¡No dejare que la ataques! – Exclamo una chica de ojos color verde avellana, su cabello corto de color castaño violeta y atado con una pequeña cola de caballo a lado de su cabeza que estaba sujetada con un listón rosado

" _ **Gento Mouten Shou (Palma Celestial Salvaje)"**_

Todos estaban sorprendidos de tal acción, más aun cuando lo hizo teniendo una pierna en el suelo como apoyo, la atacante no comprendía como su golpe fue detenido cuando el "agresor" lo hizo con una mano y un punto de apoyo

 _ **¡ACHUUUU!**_

En ese momento el castaño patea al peli azul oscuro que se fue de espaldas por la fuerza del ataque

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Dijo la castaña violeta

\- L-Lo entendiste mal, Minaya-san – Dijo Haruko nerviosa – Él me ayudo –

\- ¿Te ayudo? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Él es Issei Hyodo, un amigo de la infancia, es de primer año como tú – Presento la peli morada

\- Un amigo de la infancia de Haruko-senpai – Dijo la chica castaña violeta para fruncir el ceño y que su ojo brillara, acercándose al chico y extender su mano pero noto como este no bajo la guardia - ¡Encantada de conocerte, soy Uruchi Minaya!...¡Me gustan los pasteles y Haruko-senpai!...Y odio las cucarachas…y a los idiotas altos…-

 _ **¡POW!**_

En ese momento le pateo el hombro con el talón provocando que salga volando varios metros para que los demás se hicieran aun lado hasta que se estampo con un árbol

\- _**[Légère Épaule Shoot]**_ (Disparo al Hombro Ligero) – Dijo el castaño – Considera eso una única advertencia, si vuelves a quererte pasar de lista, te destrozare a patadas – amenazo tajantemente

\- Espera I-kun, ella es una amiga mía desde la primaria – Dijo la peli morada – Es una chica amable, así que espero que se lleven bien –

\- Solo diré esto, eres muy ingenua, Haru-chan…debes abrir los ojos y tu amiguita debe de aprender modales – Dijo el castaño confundiendo a la mencionada y molestando a otra chica para el castaño que se acerque a dónde está la castaña violeta para que ponga su pie cerca de su tráquea – Si quieres morir joven, ven a atacarme y te daré la peor de las muertes que puedas imaginar –

El cuerpo de la chica castaño violeta empezó a estremecerse del terror puesto que vio los ojos de su atacante…unos ojos fríos, vacíos y gélidos que hablaban en serio sobre eso de matarla.

Issei Hyodo, el amigo de la infancia de Haruko-senpai

Era un tipo que no quería hacer enojar puesto que sentía que se arrepentiría por ello

\- ¿Un duelo en el estadio? – Pregunto Haruko al saber el motivo por el que vino Uruchi

\- Así es, ¡Por favor, ven inmediatamente! – Dijo la kouhai de Haruko llamando la atención de Kodama que leía un libro en un árbol cerca de ahí

\- Estadio de la Academia Tenbi –

En ese momento el grupo llego donde estaba Shinatsu que se ponía sus guantes frente a un chico alto, musculoso, con el cabello marrón rojizo, ojos aguamarina y una gorra desgastada. Viste como un joven delincuente de secundaria

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Dijo el delincuente – Si yo gano, s-seras mi novia ¿estás bien? – por lo que se sonrojo

\- Si – Respondió Azuki mientras se ponía los guantes – Y si yo gano, me prometes que me dejaras en paz – dijo con una sonrisa de emoción

*Azuki-san….¿otra vez tu?* Dijo una voz

\- ¡Oye! ¡Fuku Kaichou, tardes demasiado! – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿Por qué estas peleando ahora? – Dijo peli morada

\- Atender los intereses de un estúpido de primer año es el deber de un senpai – Dijo la castaña rojiza

\- Espera ¿no es ese…? – Decía el identificado como Kengo

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Kai Kurigasa – Dijo el peli azul oscuro – Es un extraño chico que ha estado sin novia por 15 años y 8 meses – sonrojando al mencionado

\- Que información tan innecesaria – Comento el castaño

\- Yare, Yare…¿Por qué pelean por algo tan insignificante? – Pregunto Kodama fastidiada

\- Algunas personas consideran el amor como un campo de guerra – Comento el castaño

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo la rubia – Debo admitir que tienes razón, a diferencia de aquellos que esconden sus sentimientos, un hombre que muestra sus sentimientos apasionadamente tiene más chances de triunfar – mirando a sus espaldas

\- ¿Por qué me miras? – Pregunto el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] para ver que se dirigía a Kengo – Oh, perdona, ese mensaje no es para mí – sonrojando al chico que se rio como un bobo

\- Por lo tanto, vamos a comenzar el duelo – Dijo la chica rubia poniendo una mano frente a los combatientes – A partir de aquí, hay dos rutas distintas que nunca se entrecruzaran. Para desnudar tu sangre, para desnudar tu marca, deberás mostrar tu espíritu acá en [Tenbi] –

\- El camino de la flama...¡será grabado en los cielos! – Exclamaron ambos peleadores con el puño al frente

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo el identificado como Kai - ¿Ni siquiera vas a atacar? –

\- No quiero golpear a un estudiante nuevo…no mucho – Dijo la chica burlonamente – Voy a pelear sin [Maken] también. Ven – haciendo un gesto con el dedo para que la ataque su rival

\- Hmph…estas confiada….pero, ¡eso es lo que me gusta de ti! – Dijo el chico - ¡Entonces peleemos! – para tratar de atrapar a la chica que se movió rápidamente en el aire dejando ver su ropa interior

\- ¡Que duro! – Se quejó la chica

\- ¡He aquí mi [Maken]! – Dijo el chico – La fuerza inamovible, ¡[Maken Steel]! (Maken de Acero)…¡[Fullmetal]! - exclamo dando un golpe que desgarro la playera de la chica que deja ver su sostén y sus generosos pechos mostrando como su brazo derecho tiene un aditamento cibernetico, esa acción molesto al castaño

\- ¡Jueza! – Exclamo Azuki - ¡Estoy cambiando lo que está en juego!...¡Si gano, él va a tener que pagarme el informe y la factura de la lavandería! –

\- No me importa – Dijo Kai

\- El juez reconoce los cambios – Dijo Kodama algo curiosa sobre ese giro de acontecimientos inesperados

\- Jeje…esto es muy típico de Azuki-san – Comento Haruko mientras que la mencionada respondía con habilidad y técnica a los embates de su rival

\- ¡Estas acabada! – Exclamo el delincuente para lanzar una ráfaga de golpes con la izquierda y un golpe directo con la derecha que impacta en el suelo - ¡Se terminó! – lanzando varias rocas pero una dio en la ceja por lo que le provocó una herida

\- ¡Mi pie! – Dijo la chica al sentir como se torció el tobillo al caer mal

\- ¡Una apertura! – Exclamo el chico musculoso

\- _**[Soru]**_ – Dijo el castaño para aparecer frente a la chica mientras su rival está atacando

\- ¡I-kun! – Exclamo Haruko

\- ¡Issei-sama! – Exclamo Inaho

\- ¡¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?! – Exclamo Kai

Ambas chicas estaban preocupadas por el castaño que se puso frente al enemigo pero para su sorpresa detuvo con la palma de la mano el impacto del atacante

\- _**[Gento Mouten Shou]**_ (Palma Celestial Salvaje) – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿[Gento Mouten Shou]? – Pregunto Azuki

\- ¡¿C-C-Como lo hiciste?! – Exclamo el delincuente – A pesar de que estoy usando mi [Maken]…¡¿detuviste uno de mis golpes con tu mano?! –

\- Si quieren luchar, háganlo, no me importa. Pero… ¡que sea en condiciones justas y que ambos contendientes estén físicamente bien! – Dijo el chico para que su atacante atacara con el otro brazo

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! – Exclamo Kai al ver como desapareció

*¡Increible!*

*¡¿Cómo puede hacerlo?!*

*¡¿Está parado en su puño?!*

\- ¿En mi puño? – Dijo Kurigasa para ver impacto como el castaño rojizo mantenía el equilibrio sobre su puño - ¡¿Qué…?! -

\- _**¡[Gento Kou Ken:**_ _**Tenshou Bu]!**_ (Puño Imperial de la Estrella Original: Danza de la Oposición del Cielo) – Dijo el chico para girar sus manos creando 5 anillos de color dorado cubrir su brazo derecho y con este dar un ataque certero al pecho del chico donde impactaron los 5 anillos en el cuerpo del chico que salió volando para que dar inconsciente a la par que de su cuerpo salía vapor – _**¡[Gento Kou Ken: Ha no Rin]!**_ (Puño Imperial de la Estrella Original: Anillo de Destrucción) – para descender como si nada

\- ¿[Gento Kou Ken]? – Pregunto Haruko mientras los demás estaban asombrados de las técnicas

\- ¿Qué rayos es él? – Pregunto Kengo sudando

 _ **GLUP**_

(Aterrador…) Pensó Uruchi aterrada para tragar saliva (Este tipo es aterrador) mientras sus piernas temblaban y rechinaba los dientes por la frustración y el miedo

Posteriormente el castaño inhala una profunda bocanada de aire y aplaude con sus manos juntas para que en una de sus manos haya una luz verde sanadora que puso en la parte herida de la cabeza de Azuki, cerrando como curando la herida de su ceja que no le dejaba ver para luego usar la otra mano con el propósito de poner los huesos en su lugar

" _ **Hokuto Seiko Ho (Método del espíritu de la luz de la Estrella del Norte) + ¡[Hokuto Sonkaken Ogi: Iyashi Souki Shou]! (Estilo Secreto del Puño de la Osa Mayor de la familia Sun: Palma Telequinética Sanadora)"**_

\- Ya estas mejor – Dijo el castaño acariciando la cabeza por lo que la chica sintió una calidez. Se levantó la castaña rojiza a la par del chico para dar unas patadas en el aire

\- Asombroso, quede como nueva – Dijo la chica para inclinarse – Gracias por ayudarme – pero al ver su rostro sintió como su corazón se conmovió por la mirada tan triste del chico

*Ese chico es increible*

*¿Quién será?*

*No lo sé pero es muy fuerte y muy apuesto*

*Es verdad, derroto a ese chico grande con solo 1 técnica*

*¿Tendrá novia?*

*Espero que no porque quiero invitarlo a salir*

*¡Un momento!...¡¿No es ese chico a quien [Keronbo] llamo monstruo?!*

*¡¿De verdad?!*

*Ahora lo entiendo…es fuerte, muy fuerte*

*Si nos hacemos amigos de él, tal vez tengamos chicas*

Esos comentarios molestaron mucho a Haruko e Inaho puesto que el castaño estaba llamando mucho la atención, en especial del sector femenino

\- E-Espera – Dijo la castaña rojiza - Te desafío a un duelo, si gano...¡s-s-serás mi novio! – exclamo sonrojada mientras lo señala

\- ¿Ha? – Exclamo el castaño rojizo

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron la peli morada y la castaña

\- ¡Issei-sama no acepte! – Exclamo Kushiya

\- ¡¿C-C-Como puedes hacer ese tipo de proposiciones, Azuki-san?! – Exclamo la Fuku Kaichou

\- Acepto – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron las dos chicas

\- Si gano, harás lo que diga – Decreto el castaño rojizo

\- I-kun…tu…- Decía Haruko alterada

\- ¿Qué ideas se están haciendo? – Pregunto el castaño molesto

\- L-Lo siento – Dijeron ambas chicas avergonzadas por su imaginación traviesa

\- Vamos a comenzar el duelo – Dijo la chica rubia poniendo una mano frente a los combatientes – A partir de aquí, hay dos rutas distintas que nunca se entrecruzaran. Para desnudar tu sangre, para desnudar tu marca, deberás mostrar tu espíritu acá en [Tenbi] –

\- El camino de la flama...¡será grabado en los cielos! – Exclamaron ambos peleadores con el puño al frente

En ese momento Azuki empieza a atacar al castaño que afloja el cuerpo con el fin de evitar cualquier ataque esquivándolo con movimientos suaves y rápidamente como una hoja de papel…volviéndose mucho más flexible y ágil, aumentando sus reflejos como su capacidad de evasión de forma extraordinaria.

" _ **[Kami-e] (Hoja de Papel)"**_

\- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? – Pregunto Kengo sorprendido mientras veía junto a los demás como el castaño se ladeaba a los lados y se inclinaba hacia adelante como hacia atrás estando con los brazos cruzados además de mover la cabeza de la misma forma

- _ **[Soru]**_ (Maquina de Afeitar) – Susurro el castaño para moverse a máxima velocidad

\- Es rápido – Dijo Kodama al ver como los ataque de Azuki no daban debido a que el chico "desaparecia"

\- _**¡[Juugon Ougi]!**_ (Ataque secreto de la Bestial Majestad) – Dijo el castaño crea varios clones que rodean a su adversaria – _**¡[Fukuro Dataki]!**_ (Impacto del Búho) - realiza un ataque demoledor capaz de atacar prácticamente por cualquier flanco, sin dejar huecos libres del impacto mientras se mueve

En ese momento se detuvo dejando a la chica mal herida por lo que dejo de atacar esperando a que se desmaye

\- Espera…- Dijo la chica para saltar en el aire – _**¡[Maken: Hawk]!**_ \- atacando al chico con una patada en picada

\- _**¡[Rankyaku]!**_ (Pierna Tormenta) – Dijo el castaño saltando en el aire para mirar a donde estaba la chica - _**[Hakurai]**_ (Rayo Blanco) – realizando una patada a gran velocidad y fuerza, enviando una hoja afilada de aire comprimido con las dos piernas creando así un corte más poderoso y de mayor tamaño con forma de cruz que daña en gran medida el cuerpo de la chica que queda inconsciente para que al caer el chico la reciba mientras esta pateando el aire para flotar

\- _**[Geppo]**_ …Lo has hecho bien – Dijo el castaño para usar nuevamente el _**[Seiko Ho]**_ en la chica para recostarla en la elevación del pasto y presionar unos puntos en el cuerpo que cerro sus heridas como trato al otro chico presionando un punto vital en sus pantorrillas – Con unas horas de descanso, estarán como nuevos – tapándola con su chaqueta

(Al ver ese lado amable y protector, me doy cuenta de que no ha cambiado tanto como yo pensaba) Pensaba Haruko

\- Haru-chan, siempre he sabido que las chicas son fuertes y de corazones valientes – Dijo Issei recordando a su familia – Pero si van a pelear, al menos que lo hagan en condiciones justas, ellas sufren tanto o más que nosotros los varones, al menos quiero que tengan una preocupación menos – cosa que sorprendió a la chica puesto que veía un lado que siempre le gusto desde que era niña mientras que las chicas se enamoraron del castaño y los chicos lo respetaban aún más para que después de unos minutos todos se fueran

\- Duelo bajo condiciones justas… - Dijo la peli morada – Proteger ese ideal es el deber del [Comité Disciplinar] -

\- Tejado de Tenbi -

Vemos a Kodama Himegami recordando la batalla de Issei cruzada de piernas, en especial las técnicas que uso

(Su fuerza en aquel entonces…) – Pensaba la rubia – (Tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes, en un lugar… Pero, ¿Por qué?)

\- Afuera del salón del comité disciplinario –

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- ¿Por qué?... ¡Porque quiero unirme al [Comité Disciplinario]! – Respondió el peli azul oscuro – Es el único club para mí, ya que Himegami-senpai está en él…¿Y por qué tu estas aquí? –

\- Todos los duelos de la [Academia Tenbi] serán duelos de justicia, de eso me asegurare. Es por eso que me uniré al comité disciplinar – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a los presentes de la hombría y sentido de la justicia que mostraba - (Aparte es misión estar en este grupo hasta que [Kamigari] aparezca) – toca la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar - Soy Issei Hyodo de primer año –

\- Ara, tenemos 3 nuevos reclutas este año, ¿no? – Pregunto una joven de estatura mediana, tiene el pelo largo de color azul oscuro llegando a su nuca y con dos flequillos de la longitud del codo que enmarcan ambos lados de su cara además de que tiene los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Estoy contenta! –

\- Les doy la bienvenida – Dijo Furan tímidamente - ¿Hyodo-kun? Gracias por lo que paso ayer – Pregunto viendo al castaño rojizo que le dio una afirmación, haciendo una leve reverencia para agradecer

\- Un caballero no tiene memoria – Respondió el chico sonrojando levemente a la Kaichou

\- Bueno, para mejorar los vínculos entre los nuevos y viejos miembros – Decía la peli azul oscuro – Debemos ir a la terma de la academia, ahí los nuevo serian inducidos formalmente

\- Terma de la [Academia Tenbi] –

\- Woooo…es realmente asombroso, ¿no te parece? – Dijo Kengo que traia un short negro con una toalla en el cuello

\- Si, es increible que tengan su propia terma - Respondió Issei que vestia como Kengo excepto que traía una playera de manga larga pegada – Es grande y de un diseño muy bonito. Pero… ¿Por qué la fiesta de bienvenida de los nuevo del [Consejo estudiantil se lleva acabo aquí? –

\- No tengo idea – Dijo le peli azul oscuro – Pero no es como si me molestara, con esto tenemos la oportunidad de ver a las chicas en traje de baño –

\- No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir – Dijo el castaño con una cara graciosa con el ceño fruncido – Solo piensas con la cabeza de abajo –

\- Soy un chico normal –

\- Un pervertido normal, dirás –

\- ¡Perdón por la tardanza! - Dijo Inaho que salió con un traje rosa y volantes - ¡Es una terma muy bonita! – comento alegremente

\- ¡Y tiene una vista asombrosa! – Dijo Azuki con un traje de baño lila de hilos rosas

\- ¡Japón es hermoso! – Dijo una chica de piel bronceada y cabello plateado vistiendo un bikini de leopardo

 _ **BOING BOING**_

\- Así es…figuras muy hermosas – Dijo Kengo con una cara de idiota

\- Es verdad, Japón tiene paisajes únicos – Dijo Issei tranquilamente viendo la montaña

*Chicos* Dijo una voz que dejaba ver a Kodama con un traje de una pieza negro con encaje de tirantes con un moño rojos y una tobillera a juego mientras tiene el peli suelo - Parece que sus ojos se están desviando hacia lugares indecentes…tal vez deba darles una ligera purificación – mientras que dos de sus dedos aparecían rayos

\- Intenta tocarme y perderás la vida – Dijo el castaño seriamente elevando su [Toki] asustando a la rubia que retrocedió aterrada

En ese momento apareció Haruko y otra chica mientras que la peli morada se ajustaba el traje

\- Espero que esto esté bien – Dijo la peli morada - ¡C-Cielos! ¡D-Déjame de verme con esos ojos inexpresivos! – pregunto entre sonrojada y timida con su amigo de la infancia

\- Así es mi ceño – Respondió el castaño con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- ¡C-Chicos! - Dijo Furan para que ambos chicos voltee mientras que la presidenta muestra un rostro desencajado la chica peli azul oscuro estaba sonrojada teniendo sus manos en su boca dejando ver sus hermosos ojos miel – Que espantosamente indecente…-

Ambos chicos miraron arriba y luego abajo para que tuvieran dos reacciones, Issei vio todo normal mientras que Kengo noto la razón del rostro de la Kaichou para que empezara a reír por lo que le lanza una jícara de madera a ambos. El peli azul oscuro lo recibe el golpe cayendo en la terma

\- ¡E-Es por eso que quería que ningún chico viniera! – Exclamo la chica de lentes sonrojada

\- Ya, Ya – Dijo la peli azul oscura pero todo escucharon como

 _ **CRASH**_

El otro chico destruyo el objeto contundente con un solo dedo, dejando impactados a todas

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunto Azuki

\- Todo tiene un punto de conexión…un eje principal…un punto de ruptura – Explicaba el castaño rojizo – Si lo conoces o lo puedes detectar…podrás hacer cosas como estas – sorprendiendo a las presentes por ese dato

\- Ma, Ma…estamos aquí para mantener con vida nuestro club y mejorarlo, así que es importante que…- Decía la peli azul oscura

\- Esa chica, tiene algo que me es familiar – Dijo el castaño

\- Es la hermana de Tomiko-sensei – Dijo el peli azul oscuro desde la terma

\- Ahora lo entiendo – Dijo el castaño – Por eso me daba un aire familiar -

\- Y es por eso que como representante del [Consejo Estudiantil] con el cargo de tesorera…Yo, Yuuka Amado quiero actuar como un enlace para el [Comité Disciplinar] y presentar a todos – Dijo la peli azul oscuro con los dedos juntos y una sonrisa que adorna su hermoso rostro – Primero, la presidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil], Furan Takaki-san – presento señalando a la rubia castaño de lentes –

\- Gusto en conocerlos – Dijo la presentada ajustándose las gafas

\- La vice presidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil], Haruko Amaya-san – Presento a la identificada como Yuuka

\- Un gusto conocerlos a los 3 – Dijo la presentada

\- La secretara, Kimi Satou-san –

\- Un placer conocerlos – Dijo una joven tiene la piel un poco pálida, el cabello corto y oscuro que lleva con una diadema rosada. En la parte delantera de su cabello se forma un gran mechón que cubre parte de su cara, mostrando un solo ojo visible. Ella además tiene el ojo de color morado. Es de estatura baja, muy pequeña y esbelta que tapa su cara con un manga que ni Issei ni Kengo quisieron saber de qué era

\- Una estudiante de primer año en el [Comité Ejecutivo para el Uso de la Magia], Urumi Minya-san –

\- Un gusto Issei Hyodo-san – Dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa mientras levanta el puño para que viera como los ojos del castaño se volvían dorados para que se calmara – (Es aterrador, jodidamente aterrador) – Pensó asustada

\- Una estudiante de segundo año, Azuki Shinatsu-san –

\- Esfuércense, ¿está bien? – Dijo la presentada con una pose coqueta mientras le da un guiño al castaño rojizo

\- Una estudiante de segundo año en el [Comité Disciplinario], Chacha Akaza-san –

\- ¡Encantada! – Dijo una chica de piel oscura, cabello gris que tiene atado con una cola de caballo de lado y tiene los ojos verdes...saludando alegremente

\- Y por último, Kodama Himegami-san - Dijo Yuuka presentando a la rubia que solo musito un gesto mientras miraba a otro lado – En cuanto a los nuevos reclutas del [Comité Disciplinar], umm…- decía mientras sudaba levemente por que no sabía nada de ellos

\- ¡Aquí! – Dijo la castaña levantando la mano – Soy Inaho Kushiya …¡Encantada de conocerlos! jeje – haciendo el gesto de un gatito

\- Soy Issei Hyodo, alumno de primero – Dijo el castaño para tomar su puño derecho con su mano izquierda e inclinando la cabeza levemente, realizando un saludo de Kenpo Chino – Un placer conocerlas –

\- Lo mismo digo yo, Soy Kengo Usui, primer año – Se presentó el chico como un galán para levantar el pulgar – Todas me amaran –

(Este es idiota) Pensaron la mayoría de los presentes con una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- Y la asesora de la facultad de este año, es…- Decía la peli azul oscura para que aparezca la enfermera con un traje revelador color blanco

\- Aki Nijou – Dijo la peli azul con una mano en su rostro para después retirarla haciéndola ver encantadora – Espero que todos se vuelvan muy buenos amigos –

\- Tenemos al [Consejo Estudiantil], al [Comité Ejecutivo para el Uso de la Magia] y al [Comité Disciplinar] reunidos acá – Dijo Haruko mientras mantenía distancia con el chico de cabello castaño rojizo por lo que paso el día anterior

– Muchas de nuestras responsabilidades, así que por favor piensen en nosotros como una gran familia. Todos podemos tener diferentes funciones pero debemos respetarnos mutuamente como compañeros de equipo – Dijo Amado-san – Ahora con eso dicho…-

\- Muy bien – Dijo la identificada como Chacha lanzando una gran Shuriken roja contra una esfera que reboto para ir contra los chicos, Kengo se lanzó a la terma pero para sorpresa de todos, el castaño rojizo atrapa el arma con el índice y el dedo medio para lanzarla de vuelta a la misma velocidad y la trayectoria de donde vino abriendo la esfera que lanzo confeti y dio la bienvenida

" _ **¡[Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Nishi Shinku Ha]!**_ _ **(Técnica Secreta del Hokuto Shinken: Capturar la vida entre dos dedos)"**_

\- Deben tener cuidado con lo que lanzan – Dijo el castaño

Todos estaban sorprendidos puesto que detuvo la Shuriken a milímetros de su cara y la lanzo de regreso al punto de clavarla en una de las mitades de objeto redondo, todos miraban al castaño rojizo incrédulos…puesto que no era algo que se veía a menudo o al menos no habían visto a alguien hacer tal demostración de habilidad

\- ¿C-Como lo hizo? - Pregunto Chacha sorprendida

\- Detuvo esa shuriken tan grande…- Decía Haruko con los ojos realmente abiertos

\- ¡¿Con dos dedos?! – Dijeron Azuki y Kodama sorprendidas

(Eso es una gran maestría en las artes marciales… ¿Qué es este chico?) - Pensó Aki que estaba asombrada – (A pesar de eso, ¿porque alguien de su edad tiene esa mirada llena de tristeza?...es tanta que está marcada en sus ojos)

\- Ahora que lo pienso – Dijo la Haruko - ¿Por qué no te quitas la camisa? – viendo al castaño rojizo

\- Es por una buena razón – Dijo Issei levemente sonrojado desviando la mirada

\- Vamos, vamos…debes tener calor – Dijo la Aki con una sonrisa

El castaño al ver que no conseguiría que lo dejaran en paz, opto por lo más sano y se quitó la camisa. Al hacerlo todas vieron como el castaño era realmente musculoso siendo que la simetría de su cuerpo tenía una perfecta proporción además de estar bien tonificado

Pectorales grandes y robustos

Piernas fortalecidas

Abdomen marcado y trabajado

Hombros anchos y tonificados

Por últimos brazos fornidos

Era como un personaje de un anime de acción de los 80's

Al verlo TODAS las chicas presentes explotaron en una hemorragia nasal debido a que era demasiado sexy, incluso Aki que se trató de controlar, termino por ceder.

Este era el motivo por el cual no se quitaba la camisa, cuando tuvo un viaje de bodas, por así decirlo, sus esposas y él fueron a una playa en Brasil. Pero al llegar e incluso cuando fue por bebidas…provocaba que todas las mujeres que lo veían comenzaran a sangrar de la nariz, cosa que por supuesto molesto mucho a Kuroka y Medaka. Y desde ahí siempre usa una camisa de manga larga por petición/orden de sus esposas cuando va a la playa pero que son de casi manta para que no sienta que se asa.

Ante la reacción de las chicas el castaño suspiro mientras pone una cara graciosa por que se esperaba algo así pero lo que paso a continuación lo molesto bastante

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Usui? – Pregunto el castaño viendo como su compañero toca su cuerpo y lo examina con una lupa de quien sabe donde saco

\- Debo de ver su estos músculos son naturales – Dijo el mencionado para ganarse una patada en la cabeza que lo dejo estampado en el suelo

\- Son unos idiotas – Mascullo el castaño para ponerse en medio de la terma y empezar a meditar

\- Minutos después -

Chacha se puso a meditar bajo la pequeña cascada para meditar mientras hacia una posición de manos

\- El cielo está cerca – Dijo la asesora del grupo que se encontraba recostada en viendo el paisaje – Mirar el cielo desde acá hace que sienta que puedo alcanzar el paraíso -

\- Ha~…que refrescante – Dijo Azuki acostada de frente

\- ¿Te gusta este lugar? – Pregunto Furan que estaba junto con Yuuka y Kimi a Inaho

\- ¡Sí!... ¡Esta es la primera vez que estoy en un baño al aire libre! – Dijo la castaña de ojos rojos alegremente

\- Por cierto, no he visto a Hyodo-kun – Dijo Yuuka

\- E-Es verdad, quería disculparme con él por lo que paso antes – Dijo la presidenta

\- S-Si, me siento apenada con él – Dijo la morena

\- He buscado a Issei-sama pero no estaba en los vestidores o en otro lugar de aqui – Dijo Inaho

\- ¿Creen que se haya ido? – Pregunto la peli azul oscuro debido a que pensaba que se sintió realmente ofendido por su reacción viendo como Inaho se levantó para ir con Usui y preguntar si había visto al castaño para que le dijera que luego del incidente no lo había visto

\- Creo que cuando volvamos le pediremos una disculpa – Dijo Aki sonrojada que se acercó a donde estaban sus alumnas

\- Pero no pueden negar que es apuesto – Dijo Chacha acercándose a donde están las demás

\- Es cierto, es fuerte, caballero y musculoso…algo que atraería a cualquier chica – Dijo Azuki con una linda sonrisa adornada por un sonrojo

\- ¿Me pregunto si tiene novia? – Dijo Aki sonrojada mientras pensaba en una escena subida de tono con el castaño

*En realidad tiene una prometida llamada Medaka Kurokami* Dijo una voz para que todos vieran a Haruko, Kodama y Uruchi...molestando a la castaña de ojos rojos por que no le gustaba que mencionaran a la susodicha

\- ¿E-En serio? – Dijo Aki decepcionada, eso dejo sin habla a sus estudiantes puesto que la profesora dejaba claro que se sentía atraída por el chico

\- ¿Cómo la conoces? – Pregunto Kimi curiosa

\- Somos amigas de la infancia, según dicen ambos, están comprometidos desde los dos años – Dijo la peli morada

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Pregunto Kodama

\- Eso es porque ambos son [Anormales] – Respondió la vice presidenta

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Uruchi curiosa pero también aliviada al saber que el castaño ya tenía novia por lo que no sería un obstáculo para conquistar a cierta peli morada

\- Había escuchado algo sobre ese tema, solo 1 entre 1 000 000 de personas nacen con esto – Dijo la enfermera analíticamente

\- ¿Sabe que es eso? Aki-sensei – Dijo Kimi

\- Un [anormal] es una persona que posee capacidades abrumadoras de tal manera que el individuo es incapaz de controlar ese aspecto de sí mismo pero puede dominar este poder a base de un arduo y estricto entrenamiento. Una anomalía, es más allá de la capacidad humana. Las anomalías se manifiestan únicamente como poderes internos y rara vez se pueden proyectar fuera del cuerpo del usuario. Las anomalías son a menudo habilidades innatas pero no necesariamente están presentes desde el nacimiento, ya que a menudo se llevan unos pocos años para que una anormalidad se haga evidente – Explico seriamente la mencionada

\- Issei y Medaka nacieron como [Anormales] – Dijo la peli morada – Medaka-san puede aprender y perfeccionar cualquier habilidad e I-kun nació con la rara habilidad llamada [Elemental Sight Emperor] y una inteligencia superior con un IQ de 209 siendo superado por Kurokami-san que su IQ de 212 -

\- ¿[Elemental Sight Emperor]? – Pregunto Chacha

\- Según lo que nos explicó Lydia-san, la madre Issei, a Shidou-san y a mí cuando éramos niñas…es una habilidad extrasensorial que concede a su poseedor la capacidad de conectarse a la dimensión de la Información como de sentir las intenciones de la gente cercana y de percibir imágenes o rastros invisibles para los humanos normales. Tambien permite conocer donde ha estado un ser vivo y hacia donde ha ido. Se puede usar esta cuando tiene que encontrar un objeto. Permite a los usuarios ver el "pasado" de un disparo o magia que haya sido utilizado. Siendo que puede ver el pasado en un periodo de 24 horas. Otras de sus habilidades marcar la cantidad de guardias u objetivos que había en un área que se quisiera infiltrar así como hasta hacer que los objetivos o enemigos queden marcados con su color distintivo y su presencia podría verse a través de las paredes y puede ver atraves de los recuerdo del objetivo. Mediante la conexión a la dimensión de la información y la verificación de su "existencia", los sentidos de I-kun amplían su rango como su agudeza. Siendo que con sus ojos tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro…en pocas palabras tiene la capacidad de predecir los movimientos de una persona. Al observar el cuerpo de una persona con extremo detalle. Tal como la respiración, los movimientos musculares, tensión corporal, ritmo, etc. Permite al usuario predecir sus movimientos futuros como puede ver a través de cualquier cosa y comprender la naturaleza, estructura y función de cualquier ente. Además de que tienen un campo de visión 360˚ independientemente de los obstáculos físicos o los puntos ciegos del ser humano, por lo que es excelente para la protección además de que proporciona la mirada telescópica de un águila –

\- Vaya…- Dijeron todas sorprendidas –

\- ¿Y cómo recordaste eso después de tanto tiempo? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Siempre lo estudiaba para que no se me olvidara – Respondió Haruko para segundos después taparse la boca

\- Oh~…ya entiendo – Dijo Kodama pícaramente sonrojando a la peli morada

\- Entonces ellos son más maduros que nosotros – Dijo la castaña violeta cambiando el tema

\- Eso es lo que se deduce pero no hay estudios que sostengan esa teoría puesto que cada [anormal] tiene una capacidad diferente – Dijo la asesora del club – Aunque es la primera vez que oigo hablar de la habilidad de Issei-kun -

Inaho que se había perdido en la explicación debido a que no entendió nada veía la cascada para que un momento a otro, apareciera su "prometido"

\- ¡Encontré a Issei-sama! – Dijo la chica de ojos rojos

\- ¿Dónde? – Preguntaron las demás para ver como el mencionado levitaba sobre el agua pero sin alterar su flujo o perturbar su superficie y por unos segundos vieron como el castaño inhalaba y exhalaba a la par que desde su cuerpo liberaba un aura tan azul y tranquila como el cielo. Quedando con la con la boca abierta... dado que jamás han visto algo como eso, Kengo llego al ver como Inaho grito para quedar como los demás

\- Esta flotando en el agua… ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – Exclamo el peli azul oscuro

\- Realmente tiene una concentración increíble – Comento Aki

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, Aki-sensei? – Dijo Furan

\- Su nivel de meditación es tal que su presencia desapareció, es por eso que no lo vimos hasta que exhalo e inhalo para estabilizar su flujo y no perder la concentración – Respondió Yuuka – Como bien saben, la meditación se utilizada para encontrar la paz interior, para analizar situaciones, para pasar el tiempo y para estar bien espiritualmente. Los combatientes hacen movimientos innecesarios por lo que para mejorar y ser un maestro en las artes marciales se dice que el practicante debe ser _"Tranquilo como el cielo y más rápido que el relámpago"_ –

\- En el [Budismo Zen], la máxima meditación es cuando se entra en un estado de armonía con el "todo" permitiendo entrar en comunión con las fuerzas de la naturaleza - Continuo Kodama

\- Wow – Dijeron todos puesto que no pensaron en ver algo tan increible a pesar de estar en la [Academia Tenbi]

(Ahora entiendo por qué [Keronbo] lo llamo un monstruo) Pensó la enfermera (El poder de Issei-kun está más allá de nuestra imaginación o entendimiento)

En ese momento el castaño abrió los ojos para que vean como tienen el mismo color que el aura que libero para que camine sobre esta sin hacer que el agua se enturbie. Primero se restregaron los ojos para ver si lo que ven es real o no. Cuando el castaño llego a la orilla exhalo con fuerza para que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

Al "volver en si" noto como todos lo miraban con cara de asombro e incredulidad. Hasta que el chico de cabello azul oscuro se acerca a él poniendo su cara muy cerca de la cara del castaño mientras este se encuentra de puntillas

\- Bastardo…¡¿Cómo demonios lo haces?! – Pregunto Kengo dado que no veía ningún cable escondido ni nada parecido en la terma

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el castaño curioso

\- ¡¿Cómo de que habla?! – Exclamo Kodama – ¡Levitaste mientras meditabas y caminaste sobre el agua sin que se volviera turbia! –

\- Años de entrenamiento extremo – Respondió el castaño tajante mientras Haruko lo miraba recordando lo que paso ayer

Flashback

Azuki y Kai fueron llevador a la enfermería, debido a que los dos combatientes fueron derrotados por el castaño

\- Parece que sus heridas han sido sanadas - Pregunto la enfermera - ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto asombrada

\- Bueno, estare afuera del pasillo – Comento el castaño para salir

\- Aki-sensei – Dijo la peli morada – Fue Issei Hyodo-kun quien los curo –

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto la mencionada escéptica - ¿Pero cómo lo hizo? –

\- Solo suspiro y creo una energía verde como presiono con dos dedos puntos específicos de su cuerpo -

Al oír es Aki abrió los ojos puesto lo que recordaba era que había un arte marcial entre los 8 legendarios [Estilos Maken] que podía hacer tal hazaña

\- [Keiraku Hiko] (Puntos Secretos Meridianos) – Dijo la peli azul

\- ¿[Keiraku Hiko]? – Pregunto Inaho

\- Se dice que hay 708 tsubos (punto energético) secretos en el cuerpo, los cuales rigen los flujos de energía y mediante su presión se puede manipular a su antojo dicha energía siendo capaz de curar a alguien – Respondió la enfermera – (Solo existe un arte marcial que usa este concepto… _"El Arte Marcial Supremo caído del cielo para gobernar al hombre"_ …el más poderoso de los [Hachimaken Ryu]… [Hokuto Shinken] (Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte)… y esas cicatrices que forman la [Osa Mayor]…) – Pensó impactada abriendo los ojos del asombro de la revelación - (Entonces ese chico es… ¡No puede ser!...¡Imposible!…es… ¡¿[Yân Wâng] (Dios de la Muerte)?!) –realmente sorprendida

Luego de decir esto la sensei, Haruko salió corriendo hasta el patio del campus donde se encontraba el castaño que se dirigía a su clase

\- ¡Espera I-kun! – Exclamo la peli morada

\- ¿Qué pasa? Haru-chan – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Tengo que hablar contigo – Dijo la mencionada para que ambos fueran a un lugar a solas donde el chico se recargo en la pared mientras que Haruko lo mirada, así estuvieron durante varios minutos hasta que la chica decidió hablar - ¿Cómo conoces los [Keiraku Hiko]? – pregunta que por supuesto sorprendió a nuestro héroe

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto el castaño haciéndose el desentendido

\- No te hagas el tonto – Mascullo la peli morada – Aki-sensei no los dijo a Inaho-chan y a mí que usaste los [Keiraku Hiko] para curar a Azuki-san y a Kurigasa-kun –

\- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – Dijo el castaño para irse puesto que no tenía que hablar de ese tema con ella – Debo volver a clases –

\- ¡Espera, no he terminado…! – Decía la peli morada tratando de tomarlo por el hombro solo para que Issei le apunte con la punta de su pie a la cabeza

\- Déjame…no quiero lastimarte, no me gusta que me presionen…así que… ¡déjame de molestar! – Dijo el castaño seriamente dejando helada a la chica ya que sabía que Issei es perfectamente capaz de cumplir lo que dice

\- Más tarde ese día -

Haruko buscaba al castaño porque quería disculparse pero al mismo tiempo no quería encontrarlo debido al miedo que infundio en ella, dejando ese tema de lado y al ver que no lo encontraba fue a la enfermería

* Veo que te encuentras mejor*

*Si, gracias por ayudarme y curarme*

*No te preocupes, Shinatsu-senpai*

*Entonces, perdí ante ti, Hyodo-kun*

*Si es el caso…*

Haruko oía la conversación de Azuki e Issei, suponía que estaba aquí para ver cómo se encontraba la chica y sobre la apuesta

*Harás lo que yo te pida ¿cierto?*

*¿Huh?*

\- ¿Recuerdas que aposte yo?, que si ganaba harías lo que yo te pidiera – Dijo el castaño

\- B-Bueno eso….um…fue…. una expresión…- Decía la senpai sonrojada

\- Seguirás mis órdenes, ¿cierto? – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa – Harás lo que sea –

\- ¿L-Lo que sea? ¡Lo que sea no! ¡Para nada! - Exclamo la castaña rojiza

\- Ya veo, así que no tienes honor, quien diría que la fuerte Azuki Shinatsu-senpai fuera alguien sin palabra – Dijo el castaño simplonamente

\- ¡¿Quién dijo que no tengo palabra?! – Exclamo la chica molesta - ¡De acuerdo! ¡Seré tu esclava o tu perro o lo que quieras! – se levantó encaran al chico - ¡Pídeme lo que quieras! ¡Haz que cumpla tus órdenes sexuales! ¡Pervertido! ¡Idiota! ¡Te odio! – para inflar los mofletes mientras desvía la mirada molesto para que el chico le dé un chisguete en la frente – Itai- mustio suavemente

\- Debes descansar, senpai – Dijo el castaño para acostarla en la cama – Mi orden es que vivas la vida como quieras – sorprendiendo a la chica

\- ¿No me vas a pedir nada más? – Pregunto la castaña rojiza - ¿No me pondrás hacer otra? Después de todo tu ganaste – comento asombrada

\- No soy esa clase de chico, no ataría a alguien de esa manera menos a una hermosa rosa como tú – Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa

 _ **DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI**_

El corazón de Azuki empezó a latir rápidamente mientras tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Issei

\- No... es nada – Respondió tímidamente Shinatsu-senpai desviando la mirada.

Esa actitud suave molesto mucho a Haruko por que significaba que tendría otra rival más

\- Y también quiero que acepte el dinero para su uniforme como para la tintorería, senpai – Dijo el chico dejando un fajo grande de billetes sorprendiendo a la chica

\- ¿En serio esto…? – Decía Azuki para ver como el chico se fue, Haruko se escondió en una esquina para que el castaño no la viera pero…

\- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – Dijo el castaño para irse dejando a la chica afligida

Fin del Flashback

Haruko veía como el castaño se iba con Kengo al otro lado luego de recibir la disculpa de todas las chicas mientras le decía que no habia nada de que disculparse y que estaba todo olvidado…por lo que se puso a platicar con Uruchi

\- ¿Y cómo estaba el shampoo? – Pregunto la peli morada

\- ¡Estuvo genial! – Respondió la castaña violeta

\- Me alegro de oír eso –

\- Muchas gracias, se siente genial –

\- ¿Te dejo el pelo lindo y sedoso como dije? –

En ese momento Kodama miraba a la vice presidenta y su compañera de grado platicando con una kouhai pero miraba sus pechos fijamente por lo que frunció el ceño para ir a donde estaba la chica

\- ¡Sí! ¡Estoy feliz de usar el mismo shampoo que tú! –

\- Ahora oleremos igual –

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Estoy muy feliz! –

En ese momento la rubia se acerca a ellas pero parecía muy molesta por alguna razón que ella no entendía

\- ¿Himegami-san? – Pregunto Haruko para que esta tomara la parte superior de su bikini sacando algo de ellos

\- ¿Q-Que es eso? – Pregunto Uruchi

\- Almohadillas – Mascullo la mencionada molesta - ¡Haruko! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacer parecer tu enorme busto más grande! – Exclamo cubierta por un aura de batalla

\- Himegami-san, cálmate y…- Decía la peli morada con una enorme gota detrás de su cabeza para que la rubia la tomara de los hombros

\- ¡¿No tienes ni un mínimo de decencia hacia nosotras las damas de pecho plano?! – Exclamo la rubia eufórica

\- E-Eso no es lo que quería…- Decía Haruko

\- ¡Supongo que tenías miedo que los ojos de Issei Hyodo se desviaran a Chacha o Aki en vez de a ti! – Exclamo Kodama

\- ¡E-Eso no es verdad! – Exclamo la peli morada llorando

\- ¡Si tanto quieres que te crezcan!...¡Los masajeare por ti! – Dijo la rubia para manosear los pechos de la peli morada dejando a la chica con la que platicaba boquiabierta

\- Kodama-san siempre fue una verdadera apasionada de los pechos – Dijo Yuuka

\- Si tan solo fuera apasionada por el [Comité Disciplinar] –

\- Aki-sensei – Dijo Kimi buceando

\- Haru-chan y Chacha son muy tetonas…¡pero tú eres enorme! – Comento Kimi - ¿Puedo tocarlas? -

\- Si lo deseas – Dijo la mencionada

\- Entonces lo hare – Dijo la morena para manosear a la maestra que empezó a gemir eróticamente

\- Cielo santo, los chicos de este día – Comento Aki sonrojada

\- Gigantes ¿Qué talla eres? – Pregunto la morena

\- Jeje…H, I o J ¿Cuál talla crees que eres? –

\- ¡K-K! – Exclamo Kengo

(Aki-sensei las tiene un poco más grandes que Akeno) Pensaba el castaño recostado

\- Son tan grandes… ¡creo que tu talla es aún más grande! – Dijo la morena

\- Para nada…¿Qué opinas? – Dijo la peli azul

\- ¡No lo sé!...Los pechos grandes con una cosa completamente diferente, ¿no? –

\- Lo llaman "retiro para creación de equipo" pero en realidad es un festival de tortura – Decía Kengo – Creía que había alcanzado mi limite…pero ahora, no puedo contenerme más –

En ese momento el castaño se levanta tocando con sus dedos parte por debajo de sus sienes para ir al otro lado, las chicas estaban sorprendidas de ver como el castaño tenía los ojos vendados con su toalla

\- Hyodo-kun…¿Qué haces aquí? – Comento Furan para quitarle la toalla pero noto como este no sintió nada y siguió su camino

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la peli azul oscura

\- H-H-Hyodo-kun…esta….esta… - Decía la rubia castaña derramando lagrimas

En ese momento se acerca a Kodama que seguía masajeando los pechos de Haruko, cuando escucho las lágrimas decidió terminar esto para darle un golpe correctivo con la mano abierta

\- ¡¿Quién…?! – Exclamo la chica molesta para ver al castaño que tenía los ojos cerrados se quedó en silencio

\- Deja a Haru-chan en paz, lo que haga con su cuerpo no es tu problema – Dijo Issei para avanzar y tomar el rostro de la chica que estaba llorando asustada – Ya todo paso –

\- I-kun…¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados? – Pregunto Haruko

\- Selle mis ojos – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a todas – Si es para ayudar a Haru-chan los hubiera dado ambos para entrar aquí puesto que este lugar están las chicas y aun cuando tengan bikinis, se sentirían ofendidas o sonrojadas si las veo. Kodama Himegami, te pediré que dejes a Haru-chan en paz, si te ofende su delantera…has que crezca la tuya – comento el castaño para limpiarle las lágrimas a la chica

\- ¿I-kun? – Pregunto la chica sorprendida por que el chico la abrazo

\- Ya todo está bien, mientras que este aquí…no volverás a derramar una lagrimas a menos que sea de alegría o dicha – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa

La peli morada que recordó la vez que la salvo de unos chicos que la molestaban porque le decían marimacho debido a que practicaba espada siendo que la defendió y cuando lo llamaron monstruo se puso triste pero llego Medaka que lo abrazo con mucho amor. Ese día el chico le dijo las mismas palabras y se enamoró de él como se volvieron buenos amigos

\- I-kun…¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Lloro la vice presidenta en el pecho del chico por lo que este la abraza mientras le acaricia el cabello - ¡Tenía miedo, Himegami-san fue mala! -

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, Haru-chan – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa – Ya todo está bien, no te volverá a molestar -

En ese momento todos vieron un lado paternal y amable del castaño por lo que sonrieron, se cegó solo para venir y proteger a su amiga de la infancia como era realmente caballeroso al privarse de su vista solo para que no se sintieran incomodas por su mirada. Además de ver un lado que la vice presidenta, un lado que al parecer el castaño rojizo conocía…ese lado de la moneda que mostraba la fragilidad y delicadeza como dulzura y vulnerabilidad de Haruko Amaya.

Uruchi estaba muerta de celos, puesto que Issei había hecho que Haruko mostrara esa parte de su personalidad al ser una chica normal

\- ¿Y qué…snif…pasara con tus ojos? I-kun – Pregunto la vice presidenta sollozando para que el chico le acaricie la cabeza

– No te preocupes, puedo eliminar el sello – Respondió el castaño con una cálida sonrisa

Haruko sentía que esa distancia que tenía con el chico se acorto y todo era como antes además de estar en igual de condiciones con Medaka. Ella permaneció sentada en el regazo del chico con una sonrisa y corazones alrededor de ella mientras este le acaricia la cabeza recargandose en el cuerpo del chico

(Que cálido) Penso la peli morada

Ante esa escena, TODAS las chicas estaban celosas que Issei le pusiera demasiada atención a Haruko, e incluso Aki veía con celos y envidia como el chico mimaba a la peli morada que reía contenta...puesto que quería que hiciera algo así

*¡Un oso!* Exclamo una voz para todos los presentes en el lado contrario de dónde provino el grito

\- ¿Un oso? – Dijeron las chicas y el castaño

\- ¡Por ahí! ¡Por ahí! – Dijo el peli azul oscuro

\- Es un oso tibetano y de una especie muy grande – Explico Furan que venía con Yuuka

*¿No es un panda?* Pregunto una voz para que aparecieran Chacha con Kimi

\- Puedes echarle agua y se convertirá en un humano – Dijo la peli gris de piel morena

\- Puede que haya un cerdito negro por aquí y las termas de la muchacha ahogada – Dijo la morena de ojos morados

\- ¿Acaso esto es Ranma ½? – Pregunto el castaño por el comentario de las dos chicas para liberar el sello de sus ojos que empezaba a ver borroso pero cuando su vista se aclaró vio a la criatura – Ara, es un oso del Tibet…no es muy raro verlo por las zonas de montañosas, en si ellos siempre están cerca de termas para calentarse –

\- Oye sabes mucho de zoología – Dijo Kengo

\- Me gusta leer – Respondió el castaño

\- No parece que sea un problema –

\- Te equivocas, los osos son bastante agresivos si invades su territorio y las hembras son peores cuando tienen cachorros –

\- En cualquier caso, corregir los problemas una vez que la raíz del mal ha sido descubierta – Dijo la Kaichou

\- Si ¿Lo capturo? ¿O lo echo del lugar? – Dijo Haruko con su shinsai en mano

\- ¡Ridículo! – Exclamaron Kodama y Azuki

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto el peli azul oscuro a su compañero

\- A relajarme, avísame cuando este circo de idiotas termine – Dijo el castaño para ir a la terma para recostarse en el borde y ponerse la toalla en la cara

\- Que despreocupado es – Comento Usui sorprendido

\- ¡Debe haber otra forma mejor que recurrir a la fuerza! – Reclamo la rubia

\- ¡Tiene razón! Es un oso ¡¿sabes?! – Reclamo Azuki

Luego eso Usui fue usado como carnada para atraer al oso, salió disparado para ir contra Kodama y Azuki que lo mandaron a volar siendo que fue atrapado por Aki. Chacha uso su _**[Maken Scale: Compressor]**_ (Maken Escala: Compresor) para cambiar la forma y densidad de los objetos de un pequeño tablón roto a un tablón enorme, Haruko hizo tropezar con su arma a la bestia para que Chacha lo lanzara contra una colina pero Kimi uso su _**[Maken Tablet: Comic Star]**_ (Maken Tableta: Estrella del Comic) tiene la capacidad de alterar las cosas al estilo de un manga para crear un amortiguador

\- Wah…¡El osito está en una almohada esponjosa! – Exclamo Inaho - ¡Se ve cómodo! -

Ante la confusión de Kengo, Furan explica los poderes de Kimi y Chacha…lo que no esperaron es que el oso se molestó bastante para que regresara. Al ver como no iban a terminar de ser tan molestas y escandalosas, el castaño decidió hacer algo. Se paró en el camino de la criatura para hacerle frente

\- ¡I-kun! – Exclamo Haruko preocupada para que le detuviera con la mano como a los demás

\- No interfieran, no lo dañare – Dijo el castaño para que la bestia le rugiera mientras hacia el amague de querer atacarlo, sin embargo, el chico no le quito la mirada, viéndole fijamente a los ojos. El oso se calmó bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos por lo que Issei le pone una mano en la cabeza

Todos estaban sorprendidos, puesto que el animal no busco pelea al punto de bajar las orejas, dando a entender que Issei Hyodo es alguien que guarda muchas sorpresas de este tipo

\- Increible... domó a ese oso con solo mirarlo – Dijo Chacha asombrada

\- No – Dijo Kodama – Issei Hyodo es temible –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Aki

\- El oso sintió su instinto asesino, por lo que delante de él, se había resignado a morir – Respondió la rubia – Que estilo de combate más terrible práctica ese chico –

Los presentes sintieron alivio al tener a un poderoso aliado pero también estaban aterrados puesto que sería un terrible enemigo

El castaño cargo al oso con una mano sorprendiendo a los chicos puesto que se daba a entender que era más fuerte de lo que se veía para llevar a la bestia afuera y bajarla

\- Vete, aquí hay personas – Dijo el castaño para que el oso asintiera y se fuera por el sendero de donde vino

\- El [Comité Disciplinar] es asombroso, ser capaces de hacer eso – Dijo Kengo – Pero ese tipo es un monstruo – viendo a su compañero

\- Así es – Dijo Haruko para acercarse a Kengo a la par que llega Issei - Y cuando le agregamos el [Comité Ejecutivo para el Uso de la Magia], obtienes el [Escuadrón Disciplinario Mágico] o abreviado [Maken-ki] –

\- Ya veo, así que es por eso que se llaman [Maken-ki] – Dijo Issei

*¡Correcto!* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a la peli azul oscura que junto sus manos mientras deja ver sus hermosos ojos miel – Pues bien, hagámoslo de nuevo. Miembros nuevos del club…¡bienvenidos a [Maken-ki]! –

En ese momento empezó la segunda celebración donde todos comieron mientras que vieron como el castaño comía modestamente y en un lugar lejos por que veían como Kushiya lo seguía insistentemente

\- Al día siguiente –

El castaño junto con Usui, Kushiya y Shinatsu estaba trotando por la pista de la academia. Las chicas iban al frente que traían bloomers con camisas de bordes, rojos por parte de Azuki y verdes por parte de Kushiya mientras que Issei que traia su pants se lo toma con calma y Kengo apenas seguía el ritmo

\- ¡Vamos! – Exclamo Azuki - ¡Aceleren el ritmo! ¿Se hacen llamar "hombres? ¡Dejen de bromear! –

\- Es fácil decirlo para ti – Se quejó Kengo – No puedo hacerlo… ¡¿Correr 50 vueltas por la pista es lo primero que haremos al ser de [Maken-ki]?!... -

\- Las tareas de [Maken-ki] son más difíciles que las actividades normales – Respondió la castaña rojiza - ¡La fuerza y resistencia son importantes! –

\- ¡¿Por qué no te quejas Hyodo?! – Exclamo el peli azul

\- ¿Perdón? – Dijo el mencionado para que Usui viera como traía unos audífonos

\- ¿Entonces no escuchaste a Shinatsu-senpai? –

\- No –

\- Dijo que debemos correr –

\- ¿50 vueltas, no? –

\- Correcto –

\- Bueno…- Dijo el castaño rojizo para cambiar la canción – El calentamiento termino – para respirar hondo

(Tema: Hajime no Ippo Soundtrack - Shift Weight)

\- ¿A qué te refieres con calenta…? – Pregunto el peli azul oscuro para que…

 _ **ZOOOOM**_

Viera salir disparado de un momento a otro a una velocidad asombrosa a su compañero de club, Issei paso a lado de Inaho y Azuki creando una ráfaga de viento que la hizo detenerse

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Pregunto la casta rojiza

\- Era…ha…Hyodo – Respondió Usui jadeando

\- ¡¿Hyodo-san?! – Exclamo Shinatsu-senpai impactada

\- ¡Wah~!... ¡Issei-sama es veloz! – Exclamo Kushiya sorprendida

\- ¡¿Cómo carajos puede correr así?! – Exclamo la castaña rojiza incrédula

*Ese chico es tan rápido como un auto deportivo* Dijo una voz para que Chacha lance una shuriken haciendo correr más rápido que Kengo - ¿Desde cuándo corre a esa velocidad? – Pregunto curiosa

\- Issei-sama entrena todos los días y esa ropa que trae contiene pesas en forma de placa – Respondió la castaña de ojos rojos

\- ¿Pesas? – Preguntaron Azuki y Chacha

\- ¡Sí! – Respondió Inaho

\- ¿Cuánto trae en el cuerpo? – Pregunto Azuki

\- La última vez que vi su ropa traía 10 placas de 45 kg cada una por todo el cuerpo – Respondio la novata

Eso dejo con la boca abierta y mostraban incredulidad a ambas chicas integrantes de [Maken-ki] puesto que el peso total que cargaba…

\- ¡¿Trae encima casi media tonelada?! – Exclamaron las chicas sorprendidas mientras veían como el castaño daba las vueltas rápidamente, levantando una cortina de polvo por la velocidad que usa

\- Ese tipo no es normal – Dijo Kengo con la cara azul

\- Eso es un verdadero hombre – Dijo Azuki – Te envidio, Kushiya – viendo a la castaña de ojos rojos que rio alegremente

\- Es verdad, debes cuidarlo porque si no te lo arrebataran – Dijo la peli gris señalando a varias chicas que habían venido al ver la nube de polvo

*¡Kya!...¡Hyodo-san es tan varonil!*

*Es increible*

*Es muy rápido*

*Ahora entiendo porque es tan fuerte*

*Y guapo*

Esos comentarios molestaron en gran medida a Inaho puesto que no le gustaba que otras chicas pusieran los ojos en su "prometido"

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la directora que llego corriendo - ¡¿Esta un deportivo en el estadio?! – exclamo al ver la nube de polvo

\- En realidad ese es Hyodo-san – Respondió Azuki

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la peli purpura viendo como se vio la imagen del castaño borrosamente y Chacha le comento sobre las pesas - ¡¿Cargando media tonelada y corre tan rápido?! –

\- ¡¿Qué rayos es ese chico?! – Exclamo Gen incrédulo - ¡¿De qué planeta viene?! –

\- Salón del Comité Disciplinario –

Issei y Kengo junto con Inaho tenían una clase con Furan que les explicaba…

\- Puede que ya se lo hayan dicho pero [Maken] se refiere a las armas individuales de cada alumno porta. Cada [Maken] está conectado a un [Elemento] particular – Explicaba la Kaichou – Los [Maken] que usamos a veces… - en ese momento la rubia castaña nota como Kengo duerme e Issei no le pone atención para lanzar dos plumones que da a Kengo e Issei se lo regresa a la chica

\- A pesar de que me estoy tomando el tiempo libre de mi apretada agenda para enseñarles – Mascullo la chica de lentes - ¡Que groseros son! – comento enojada

\- Kaichou… - Dijo el castaño levantando la mano

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Pregunto la mencionada sorprendida

\- ¿Puede repetir la parte de los [Maken] y los [Elementos?] – Pidió el castaño para que Furan fuera a su lugar y viera que en realidad Hyodo le ponía atención e incluso hacia notas por lo que se sintió avergonzada al pensar que no le prestaba atención

\- ¡¿Estas tomando apuntes y copiaste el mapa conceptual?! – Exclamo la rubia asombrada

\- Claro, el conocimiento es importante – Respondió el castaño haciendo sonreír a Takaki-san y a Amado-san

\- T-Tienes razón, como decía…- Dijo la Kaichou para explicar nuevamente importándole poco que el otro chico e Inaho no pusieran atención, le gustaba que el chico le preguntara cosas lógicas e incluso cosas absurdas puesto que entendía que era nuevo en este mundo ademas de que le ayudara con su elemento

\- Minutos después –

Furan y Yuuka estaban viendo el examen de los 3 chicos donde Usui saco la peor nota, Inaho una nota decente e Issei una nota excelente

\- ¿Cómo ves a los nuevos? – Pregunto la peli azul oscuro

\- Hyodo-kun y Kushiya-san son bueno elementos pero Usui-kun deja mucho que desear – Respondió la presidenta – Puede que Hyodo-san me suceda como presidente del [Consejo Estudiantil] –

\- Lamento decepcionarte pero recuerda que es un estudiante de intercambio, solo estará aquí poco tiempo – Dijo la peli azul

\- Es verdad – Suspiro Furan – Puede sonar extraño pero es el primer hombre al cual no le tengo miedo –

\- Eso es bueno, significa que Hyodo-kun es alguien de confianza – Dijo la peli azul oscura con algo de celos pero feliz

\- Dojo de la Academia Tenbi –

Los novatos del club estaban con Kodama realizando una clase de meditación mientras que la chica hablaba

\- Un alma sana reside en una mente y en un cuerpo sano – Dijo la rubia – Sin embargo ustedes, excepto Hyodo, son novatos. En especial el chico problemático, sus deseos impuros son poderosos. Concéntrense en su forma espiritual, abandonen sus deseos mundanos –

(Enfócate, Enfócate…¡Debes mostrarle lo genial que eres a Himegami-senpai!) Pensaba Kengo mientras que la castaña se concentraba y el castaño rojizo ya estaba en un estado de meditación tan profundo que parecía una roca. Kodama lo ataco dejando sus dedos a milímetros de sus ojos para ver cómo era imperturbable

\- Bien hecho – Dijo la rubia viendo como el chico usaba la posición de mano de la montaña, mostrando su nivel de concentración - ¡Aprendan de Hyodo, ustedes dos, ha vaciado su mente y se volvió una roca! –

*¡Todos están esforzándose muy duro!* Dijo una voz dejando ver a Aki – También es muy importante no dejar que las distracciones exteriores destruyan su concentración…Ara, ¿Dónde está Issei-kun? – pregunto al no ver al chico para que después se tallara los ojos viendo al castaño que parecía que no la escucho por lo que sonrió

 _ **BOING BOING**_

\- ¿Entendieron? – Dijo Aki mientras sus grandes pecho rebotaron para que Kengo tuviera una fantasía de la enfermera con un bikini blanco mientras corría para que sus pechos se movieran por lo que recibió una quemadura

\- ¡No te estas concentrando para nada! – Exclamo molesta con el chico para que Aki empezara a seducir al chico con el proposito ver qué tan concentrado estaba, pego sus atributos en el cuerpo de Issei como se sentó en el regazo de este para soplarle el oído como jugar su lóbulo

\- ¿P-Por qué hago esto? – Pregunto Aki sonrojada y con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- Para ver cuál es el nivel de concentración – Respondió Kodama – Pensé que te lo habían dicho, Aki -

\- L-Lo sé pero no siento que sea correcto que seduzca a un alumno – Respondió la mencionada

\- Piensa en él como un joven de 21 años, tienes esa apariencia - Comento la chica para que la enfermera viera que era verdad por lo que se olvidó que era su alumno e inconscientemente tomo eso de la seducción enserio

\- ¿Por qué no dejas de meditar y tenemos un tiempo a solas? – Pregunto la peli azul seductoramente para sentarse ahorcadas del chico frotando su escultural cuerpo en el joven

Eso molesto a Inaho que termino su concentración para que fuera electrocutada por Ikazuchi

\- ¡No te desconcentres tu tampoco! – Exclamo la rubia – (Parece que Issei Hyodo es realmente fuerte física y espiritualmente) - comento elogiando al chico mentalmente

\- Dormitorios de Tenbi -

Encontramos a Haruko, Inaho e Issei en sus pijamas por que se habían terminado de bañar e iban a descansar, los tres terminaron sus deberes escolares puesto que querían pasar el día festivo sin pendientes e Issei planeaba llevar a Kurumi de compras

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Kushiya? – Pregunto Issei que se encontraba recostado en el suelo sobre una almohada mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota usando sus pies

\- Algo cansada...por los constantes choques eléctricos de Kodama-senpai – Dijo la chica

\- ¿Choques eléctricos? – Pregunto Haruko para ver al castaño

\- No sé de qué habla – Respondió el chico viéndola a los ojos por lo que supo que era cierto

– Por cierto…¿desde esta mañana te he querido preguntar qué clase de entrenamiento tuviste? – Pregunto la peli morada viendo a su amigo de la infancia

\- A ver, pues…- Decía el chico para relatar lo que era su rutina de calentamiento y su rutina diaria por lo que las chicas empezaron a tener un gesto desencajado mientras tenían un tic en la ceja y la cara azul

\- ¿E-Estas bromeando, verdad? – Pregunto la peli morada pensando que le jugaba una broma

\- Eso quisiera decir pero es en serio, hago ese entrenamiento desde los 5 años – Respondió el castaño

\- A-Ahora entiendo porque Issei-sama es tan fuerte – Dijo Inaho

Mientras que los 3 chicos platicaban Kodama los veía desde la puerta, miraba en específico al castaño que jugaba con la pelota

(Como pensé…a pesar de tener una fuerza monstruosa la mantiene controlada, se siente como si no hubiera una gota de poder en él) Pensó la rubia (Y hasta que siente su poder de nuevo podre categorizarlo…¿Es un amigo o enemigo?)

\- Me gustaría un masaje – Dijo el chico para acostarse boca abajo

\- Entonces se lo daré, Issei-sama – Dijo la castaña

\- No es necesario pero gracias por la oferta – Dijo el mencionado desanimando a la chica

*Entonces no habrá problema si te doy mi poderoso masaje de pi…* Dijo una voz para que el castaño…

\- _**[Soru]**_ – Desapareció y apareció detrás de la rubia que al voltear recibió una poderosa patada al estomago que le hizo vomitar sangre y la mande a volar contra el muro, cayendo sentada por lo que el chico le puso su pie en la garganta – No vuelvas a hacer eso o te matare – amenazo con la mirada fría y vacia

Las dos chicas presentes se quedaron heladas... ya que ese ataque no iba con intenciones de incapacitar precisamente si no de matar a su amiga. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar…Haruko sabía que el castaño era alguien despiadado y no atacaba a menos que lo provocaran mientras que Inaho estaba asombrada de la técnica y frialdad que demostraba el chico

Kodama estaba enojada de que el chico siempre mostraba su supremacía contra ella cada vez que trataba de atacar y aterrada puesto que sabía que no iba en serio…algo le decía que el día que luchara con su verdadero poder…ese día ya no viviría más

\- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! – Exclamo Haruko enojada que salió de su trance debido a la acción tomada por el chico - ¡¿Por qué atacaste de esa manera a Himegami-san?! – reprocho desaprobando la medida que tomo su amigo de la infancia

\- Se los he dicho varias veces, no me gustan que me ataquen porque si y esta es la consecuencia al no tomar en serio mi advertencia – Respondió el castaño seriamente - ¿Y bien, que querías? – pregunto viendo a la rubia, puesto que la rubia no se acercaba a él a menos que quería algo o para lo estrictamente necesario

\- Cof…Cof…- Tosía la chica por el impacto en el estómago – I-Issei Hyodo…mañana es día festivo…acompáñame…no aceptare un no como respuesta o alguna queja – ordeno con apenas fuerza puesto que le había hecho daño

\- ¿Y solo para eso te atreviste a atacarme? – Pregunto el mencionado para dar una sonrisa – En verdad quieres que te mate, ¿no es así? – Pregunto fríamente pero manteniendo esa sonrisa cambiando su ceño a uno frio y gélido que lo hizo ver aterrador para a las 3 chicas pero se calmó – Sin embargo, no es de caballeroso rechazar a una dama o dejarla sola, te acompañare – para usar el _**[Seiko Ho]**_

\- Al día siguiente -

Issei vestía su chaqueta y pantalón de cuerpo con una camisa azul junto con botas de vaquero además de guantes de cuero esperaba en una fuente de un parque

(Esa chica, cada día la entiendo menos, hace unos días me quería matar y ahora quiere una cita conmigo…me pregunto qué pasa por su cabeza) Pensaba el castaño

[Es una Ojou-sama y una dragona, eso es una mala combinación] Respondió el dragón

(¿Por qué lo dices?) Pregunto el chico

[Las dragonas son especialmente más dominantes que los dragones por lo que pueden ser posesivas sumado a que es como una ojou-sama, siendo caprichosa y engreída. Por esos motivos actúa como si fuera superior a ti cuando ni siquiera lo es] Explico el [Welsh Dragon]

*¿En serio vamos a seguir adelante con todo esto?* Pregunto una voz en tono bajo que para desgracia de este, Issei lo escucho debido a su sentido del oído súper desarrollado por su entrenamiento en [Hokuto Shinken]

*¡No me parece justo!*

*¿No están preocupados por lo que pueda suceder en esta cita?*

*¡Claro que estoy!*

*Eso creí. Ahí están*

(¿Por qué no me sorprende que Haru-chan este detrás de esto?)

*Discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a Kodama Himegami – Que buen clima tenemos hoy…condiciones perfectas para ir de compras – comento contenta

\- ¡Kodama-senpai está usando un vestido muy lindo! – Dijo Inaho

\- Está actuando muy seria – Dijo Haruko preocupada para que Kengo aparezca con corazones en sus ojos y babeando

\- ¡¿Realmente estoy viendo esto?! – Dijo el peli azul oscuro viendo el atuendo de la chica que era uno de lolita de falda corta con un corte rosa junto con volantes rosas y blancos ademas de mallas negras con volantes rosas

\- Bien, sígueme de cerca ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo la rubia - ¿Pasa algo malo? –

\- No, solo observaba lo bien que te ves con ese atuendo – Dijo el castaño para levantarse

Pero el comentario del castaño más su atuendo que se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver su esculpida figura hicieron sonrojar a la senpai

\- ¡P-Por supuesto! – Dijo la chica como una Ojou-sama para que ambos comenzaran a caminar - ¿Por qué usas cuero? –

\- Me siento más cómodo y no me restringe tanto – Respondió el castaño

\- Entiendo, aun así llevaras mis pertenencias – Dijo Kodama – Es tu castigo por patearme ayer –

\- Eso te lo ganaste por querer lastimarme pero acepto cargar tus cosas – Dijo el castaño para que aparecieran Haruko, Kengo e Inaho en escena

\- E-Esta cita… ¡Vamos a vigilarla lo mejor que podamos! – Dijo Haruko

\- ¡Si, Vice Presidenta! – Exclamaron los otros dos para cambiarse por ropa negra de incógnita

\- ¡Que la persecución comience! – Dijo la peli morada

\- Centro comercial de Tenbi –

El castaño y la rubia caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar pero el chico llamaba la atención debido a que mucho decían que era parecido a Max Mad y la rubia se veía muy linda

(Nota: Uno de los personajes en que se inspiraron para crear a Kenshiro fue Max Mad)

\- No sabía que había un lugar así en [Tenbi] – Comento el chico sorprendido

\- ¿No? – Pregunto la rubia viendo al chico, notando que era realmente alto – Tenbi, es diferente de la normal nacional -

\- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto el chico

\- Sus temas, actividades escolares e incluso la composición de su campus es diferente – Explico la rubia – En cierto modo, es como un país independiente -

\- Ya veo – Dijo el chico para que se desviaran donde la rubia vio un osito de peluche café con un moño rosa

\- ¿E-Esto es? – Pregunto la chica impactada para poner una cara graciosa que saco una gota en el peluche – Se supone que saldría a la venta la semana que viene. ¡El osito de los comerciales!: ¡Hazuki-chan! –

(Vaya, no esperaba que fuera fanática de los animales de peluche) Pensó el castaño sorprendido para que vea como su ropa interior se revela para ponerse delante de ella y desviar la mirada

\- Los pequeños detalles y la artesanía sencilla… ¡es lo que resalta la ternura en su alma! – Dijo la rubia - ¡No voy a dudar más! -

\- Por qué presiento que esto me va a sacar dinero que no quiero ni gastar con ella – Dijo el castaño a si mismo

\- ¡Ven conmigo, Issei! – Exclamo la chica determinada para que empezara a comprar por lo que tuvo que usar su [Elemental Sight Emperor] para ver por dónde iba, sentía que su [anormalidad] era degradada terriblemente pero prefería eso a chocar con alguien

\- Veo que no te quejas – Comento la chica - ¿Tendrás experiencia? –

\- Más de la que te imaginas – Respondió el castaño las veces que acompaño a sus chicas al centro comercial donde cargaba al menos 20 veces más que esto

\- Nuestra próxima parada, será la última de esta mañana – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Sabes dónde hay tiendas con buena ropa para chicos y chicas? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Si, luego de la parada te llevare ahí – Respondió la senpai

\- Gracias – Dijo el castaño para irse junto mientras que son seguido por cierto trio de metiches

\- ¿Qué hacemos, vice presidenta? – Pregunto Usui – El objetivo acaba de entrar a la décima tienda –

\- Naturalmente continuaremos vigilando – Dijo la mencionada mientras que Inaho como dulces para que alguien diga a su oído

*Naturalmente sé que no siguen* Dijo la voz soplando su oído

\- Gyan~ - Gimió la chica para que viera atrás, vislumbrado como no había nadie

\- ¿Qué pasa, vice presidenta? – Pregunto la castaña

\- N-Nada, debemos seguir – Respondió Haruko - ¿En qué clase de tienda han entrado? – pregunto seriamente

\- Veamos…¡Esa es…! – Respondió Kengo sorprendido para que la chica entendiera a donde fueron

\- Tienda de lencería –

El castaño estaba sorprendido de que la rubia lo trajera a este tipo de tienda, estaba bien que buscaba para Kurumi pero esto era una exageración

\- ¿Eres consciente de que soy un hombre y no debo de estar aquí? – Pregunto el castaño

\- No necesitas preocuparte – Dijo la rubia

(Ese no es el caso, la única vez que entre a este tipo de lugar fue con Medaka-chan, Kuroka, Akeno y Rias hace un par de semanas)

\- ¿Cuál prefieres? – Pregunto la rubia mostrando un conjunto de rosa claro con volantes negros - ¿Este? - y uno blanco con volantes azules claros como puntos del mismo color - ¿O este? –

\- ¿Con cuál te sientes cómodo? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Mmm – Dijo la chica pensativa – Creo que me probare estos 3 – para tomar otro conjunto en morado

\- Como quieras – Respondió el castaño casualmente

\- Quédate quieto hasta que salga de este cuarto, ¿entendiste? – Dijo la rubia

\- Tú no eres nadie para mandarme – Refuto el chico

\- Si te mueves una pizca, te matare – Dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido sonrojada

\- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? – Pregunto el castaño para que sonara su celular para salir y contestar dejando las cosas en una butaca para encargarlas con una de las vendedoras de la tienda – Bueno…Medaka-chan…si la misión va bien, estoy acompañando a una chica peculiar…si a esa chica, no sé cómo me convenció, supongo que la culpa de patearla fue en parte por lo que acepte… ¿sorpresa?...de acuerdo, creo que tardara…¿Cómo ha estado todo por allá?...Ya veo, dile a Shirone que no se pase con el pobre chico aunque tenga esa peculiaridad… ¿Kuroka?...¿Cómo va tu relación con tu hermana?...eso es bueno, sigue así…¿Cómo que les gustaría que les comprara antes de volver a Kuoh?...-

El trio de espías estaba impresionado de ver como el castaño sonreía al hablar con esas dos chicas, era una sonrisa autentica. También estaban celosos, las chicas por que Issei tuviera a otra aparte de Medaba…esa tal Kuroka.

Y Kengo por que el castaño tenga más chicas para él solo.

Dentro de la tienda Kodama se molestó al ver como el castaño no se quedó en donde le dijo pero al menos no la espió, cuando pregunto dónde estaba su acompañante, una vendedora le dijo que estaba afuera debido a que recibió una llamada. Ahí estaba el chico fuera de la tienda con una sonrisa que la sonrojo recordando a su hermano mayor. Vio como el castaño la miro para que le levantara el pulgar diciéndole "ese te queda excelente" por lo que lo compro.

Luego de eso retomaron su camino para ir a las siguientes tiendas, puesto que según la rubia…

\- Las compras de la tarde es lo que sigue de la lista – Dijo Kodama

\- Ok – Respondió el chico cargando todo con una mano siendo que increíblemente no se caía nada para que sintiera una presencia con malas intenciones por lo que decidió estar en guardia

\- Mansión Makaron – Más tarde ese día -

En ese momento lo reciben 2 madis cuando entraron al lugar diciéndoles…

\- ¡Bienvenidos, Goujushin-sama y Ojou-sama! –

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Es un café maid – Respondió la rubia - ¿Es que no sabes acerca de ellos? –

\- Nunca había estado en uno – Explico el castaño

\- ¿Hay un asiento que dé a la ventana disponible? – Pregunto Kodama

\- ¡Si, Ojou-sama! – Dijo una de las maids para guiarlos al lugar mientras que la rubia tenía el menú

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí…? – Preguntaba el castaño pero fue interrumpido por una chica que dijo

*¡Goujushin-sama, Ojou-sama!* Dijo una voz para que el castaño viera a Azuki Shinatsu – ¡Bienvenidos a la Mansión Makaron!...¡Soy Azukin, su linda maid para hoy…voy a calmar sus cuerpos adoloridos con tiernos cuidados y…– dijo con una voz dulce pero no termino la frase al ver a quienes atendía dejando caer la charola que traía y que puso sobre su cabeza mientras hacia la pose moe quedando petrificada…

El chico que le gustaba, estaba aquí y… ¡¿había visto su rutina de trabajo?!

Quería que se la tragara la tierra en ese momento

\- Veamos – Dijo la rubia – Tomare lo usual, "Asado Tierno y Amoroso"…y para este chico, tráele el "Omelet del Amor" –

\- ¿Por qué escoges tú por mí? - Pregunto el castaño molesto

\- ¡¿Q-Que haces aquí, Himegami?! – Pregunto Azuki furiosa - ¡¿Por qué trajiste a Ise contigo?! – mirando al chico sonrojada y rechinando los dientes

(¿Desde cuándo me llama Ise?) Se preguntó el castaño mentalmente

\- ¿Oh, yo? – Pregunto la rubia – Camarera, hablarle así a un cliente, a una de tus amas...de tal forma ¿es aceptable? Azukin – comento burlonamente

\- Entiendo – Dijo la chica elevando su aura pero muerta de vergüenza

\- No te preocupes, no diré nada – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa que sonrojo de sobremanera a la castaña rojiza - Por cierto, maid-san…¿Qué me puedes recomendar del menú que sea bueno? –

\- A-Ah, q-que tal esto…y esto…y esto… – Dijo la chica señalando

\- Confiare en usted, maid-san… ¿me puede traer todos los platillos que señalo? –

\- ¿T-Todos? – Pregunto la mencionada sorprendida

\- Si –

\- Traeré su comida enseguida – Dijo Azukin con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué habrá pedido, I-kun? – Pregunto Haruko que estaba con Kengo e Inaho en el lugar en una mesa alejada de ambos

\- No lo sé pero… ¡ese traje que trae Azuki-senpai es lindo!... ¡Lo quisiera usar! – Dijo la castaña de ojos rojos

\- ¿E-En serio? – Dijeron la peli morada y el peli azul oscuro con una gota a un lado de su cara

\- Me sorprende que no haya más clientes en este centro comercial – Comento el castaño – Por cierto, muchas gracias por mostrarme las tiendas, senpai –

\- No hay problema – Dijo la chica tranquilamente con las manos juntas y los codos en la mesa – Sobre tu pregunta, bueno, [Tenbi] no tiene muchos alumnos. Además, el gerente… -

Para que ambos vieran a un hombre musculoso de cabello rubio vestido de Maid que enderezo con fuerza una charola doblada

\- Aparentemente muchos estudiantes le tienen miedo – Dijo la chica

\- Gracias por esperar – Dijo Azuki llegara con sus cosas siendo que el chico ayudo a la Maid a dejar todo en su lugar

\- Gracias por la comida – Dijeron Issei y Kodama para comer siendo que veía la rubia como el castaño comía todo lo que pidió engordando mucho

\- Parece que subiste de peso – Dijo la rubia burlonamente

\- _**[Seimei Kikan]**_ (Vuelta a la Vida)... _**¡[Shoka]!**_ (Digestión)- Dijo el castaño enflacando al extremo – _**¡[Kyushu]!**_ (Absorción) - para volver a su estado normal después de comer muchísima comida

Ante esa acción, la rubia dejo caer el tenedor que usaba quedando boquiabierta puesto que jamás vio algo parecido

\- Estuvo delicioso – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Creo que vendré más a menudo por aqui – comento como si nada mientras que veia como su cita estaba con un rostro desencajado que mostraba sorpresa e incredulidad como los espías

\- ¡¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?! – Exclamo Kengo

\- Ahora entiendo como conserva su figura – Comento Inaho

 _ **\- Intermedio –**_

 _ **Tema: Her Groovy Trick**_

 _ ***Se ve una imagen de Medaka vestida con su ropa de ama de casa mientras se ve el logo "El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra" en la esquina superior derecha ***_

 _ **\- Termina Intermedio –**_

 _ **Tema: His Groovy Trick**_

 _ ***Se ve una imagen de Issei recargado en una pared mientras se ve el logo "El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra" en la esquina superior derecha ***_

\- Parque –

Después de eso fueron despedidos por maids pero no sin antes que el castaño pagara todo sorprendiendo incluso al gerente que no podía creer que un chico de su edad cargara con tanto dinero

Kodama e Issei se sentaron en una banca para que la rubia se estirara mientras el chico deja las cajas aun lado

\- ¿Cómo estuvo? – Pregunto la rubia – Una experiencia emocionante, ¿no te parece? –

\- Meh…he tenido mejores – Comento el chico como si nada molestando a la rubia – Lo único destacable fue ver a Shinatsu-senpai vestida así –

\- Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo la rubia alegremente – Cuando la vi vestida así por primera vez, quede muda –

\- Te entiendo – Dijo el chico

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Solo veo que eres realmente bonita cuando sonríes – Comento el castaño halagando a la chica - ¿Sabes?, un cantante occidental llamado Ricardo Arjona dice en una de sus canciones que…"La mejor curva de una mujer es su sonrisa", y no se equivoca –

(¿Qué estoy haciendo?) Se preguntó la chica (La única razón por la que lo traje fue para sentir ese poder nuevamente. Sin embargo se me olvido eso y me divertí. ¡Kodama Himegami, nunca vivirás esto!)

\- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto el castaño - ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que me pediste que te acompañara? – sorprendiendo a la rubia

\- ¿Cómo…? – Pregunto la rubia incrédula

\- Desde un principio supe que tenías una intención oculta, tú nunca te acercas a mí a menos que busques algo – Respondo el castaño

\- Entonces, siempre supiste que tenia segundas intenciones – Dijo la rubia

\- Así es como sé que eres nieta de un [Dragón Maligno], [La Serpiente de Sangre Envenenada, Yamata no Orochi] – Respondió el chico - ¿Cómo se esto? – para enseñarle la [Boosted Gear]

\- ¡¿E-E-E-Eres el [Sekiryuutei] (Dragón Emperador Rojo)?! – Exclamo la chica alterada

\- Ambos somos parte dragón, yo parte [Dragón Celestial] y tu parte [Dragón Maligno]…sé que tu sangre te dicta de que me mates porque mi sangre me dicta lo mismo. ¿Qué te parece si tienes tu revancha?...pero esta ocasión luchare con todas las intenciones de eliminarte de la faz de la tierra – Dijo el castaño fríamente para ponerse en posición de pelea, pero era diferente; puso una mano ligeramente al frente con la muñeca doblada con la otra de la misma forma y los pies separados pero ligeramente flexionados

\- ¿De qué están hablando esos dos? – Pregunto Haruko desde un árbol junto a sus dos secuaces

\- ¿A lo mejor de la próxima tienda a la que irán? – Comento Inaho

\- ¿Van a comprar más cosas? – Dijo Kengo para acomodarse el sombrero – Empiezo a sentir lastima por él -

\- ¡¿Y por qué I-kun se puso en esa posición?! – Exclamo la peli morada

\- ¡¿Tambien Himegami-senpai está lista para luchar?! – Exclamo el peli azul oscuro

\- Terminemos con esto, Kodama-san – Dijo Issei mientras sus ojos se vuelven verde con la pupila rasgada

\- De acuerdo, Ise – Respondió Kodama volviendo sus ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada

\- A partir de aquí, hay dos rutas distintas que nunca se entrecruzaran – Dijo la rubia

\- Para desnudar tu sangre, para desnudar tu marca, deberás mostrar tu espíritu acá en [Tenbi] – Dijo el castaño

\- El camino de la flama... ¡será grabado en los cielos….! – Exclamaron ambos peleadores

\- ¡Y una vida terminara aquí! – Exclamo la rubia Kodama con su puño al frente mientras que el castaño realiza el saludo de Kenpo Chino invertido: sosteniendo el puño izquierdo con la mano derecha

\- ¡¿Van a pelear a muerte?! – Exclamo la vice presidenta histérica

\- ¡Debemos detenerlos! – Exclamo la castaña de ojos rojos

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Kengo – Si, Hyodo no acepto –

\- Lo ha hecho…¿ves que el gesto que hace I-kun? –

\- Si –

\- Por tradición en el Kenpo Chino, la mano izquierda sostiene el puño derecho pero cuando el puño izquierdo es sostenido con la mano derecha, es señal de que el duelo sera a muerte -

*¡Esperen un minuto!* Dijo una voz para que ambos desactivaran su sangre de dragón para que 3 arbustos, que estaban coincidentemente detrás de ellos, se movieran dejando ver a 3 chicos de lentes con kimonos rosas con una bufanda que dice "Kodama, la mejor"

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Exclamaron ambos semi dragones

\- ¡Soy Tanaka B! – Dijo un peli morado de lentes

\- ¡Y yo soy Kobayashi A! –Dijo un castaño rubio de piel morena peinado con el cabello en forma de pico

\- ¡Y yo Yamada C-suke! – Dijo un gordo de cabello marrón oscuro

\- ¡Juntos formamos el club de Fans de Kodama Himegami! – Exclamaron los 3 chicos para que los combatientes se fueran de espaldas

\- ¿Por esta estupidez nos interrumpieron? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto la rubia tajantemente

\- Has cautivado nuestros corazones – Dijo Tanaka - ¡También han sido unidos por nuestro amor hacia a ti! –

\- En nuestros ojos, Kodama-sama, ¡eres una diosa! – Exclamo Koabayashi

\- Y para nuestra diosa… ¡estamos preparados para hacer cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar! – Dijo Yamada

\- Limpiaremos el camino delante de ti – Dijo el de lentes

\- ¡Y comprobaremos todas las tiendas en las que compras! – Dijo el chico de cabello de punta

\- Creamos un [Mapa Kodama] – Dijo Yamada mostrando dicho objeto con orgullo – Y planeamos usarlo como dispositivo de entrenamiento para nuevos reclutas –

\- Bastante tarados – Dijo la rubia simplonamente

\- No fuimos los únicos que los estábamos siguiendo – Dijo Haruko

\- ¿Tienes un club de fans? ¡Es increible! – Dijo Inaho

\- Así que ese es el famoso club de fans – Dijo Kengo – Estan realmente obsesionados -

\- Por cierto, cuando piensan salir…Haru-chan, Kushiya y Usui - Comento el castaño

-¡¿Nos descubrió?! – Exclamaron los 3 chicos

\- Deberían hacer que Kushiya deje de comer tantos dulces o no hablar tan claro como para que los oiga – Comento Issei - Bueno, saldrán en su momento -

\- Porque te admiramos tanto…¡no podemos dejar que este gusano indigno este cerca de ti! – Dijo Tanaka

\- ¡Así es!...¡Nos liberaremos de él por la fuerza si es necesario! – Dijo Kobayashi

\- ¡Al ataque! – Exclamo Yamada

*Himegami, esquívalo* Dijo el castaño para dar una patada que crea una especie de torbellino que envía a volar a ese trio de subnormales que caen en el lago – _**¡[Yong-Hyun-Gak)!**_ (Pierna Ascendente del Sabio) –

\- Wow…con tan solo una patada los mandaste a volar – Comento la rubia sorprendida para que el chico se ponga frente a ella - ¿Todavía queda un imbécil más? – pregunto para ver a un tipo de cabello rojo y gorra que estaba entre las sombras

\- No, no – Dijo el tipo – Mis objetivos son diferentes al de esos tipos. Vine hasta acá para tener un duelo contigo… _ **¡[Maken Blade: Snake]!**_ (Maken Cuchilla: Serpiente) – para relamerse, saliéndole de sus polainas unas guadañas que le llegan al antebrazo con las que intento atacar a la chica que salto en el aire para ponerse en su brazo con una pierna y la otra en la frente - ¿Eh? -

\- Ya veo, ya veo – Dijo la rubia – Sin embargo, retar a alguien sin seguir los procedimientos adecuados, no es el verdadero camino de un guerrero…¡Bestia inmunda! – para bajarse

\- Maldita perra, ¡voy a darte una lección! – Dijo el hombre

\- Bastardo, ¿eres de [Kamigari], no? – Pregunto Kodama seriamente sorprendiendo al castaño

\- Hmph…estas en un 50% en lo correcto –

\- ¿50% dices? –

\- Si obtengo información de todos los alumnos poderosos de [Tenbi], podre unirme a [Kamigari], me prometieron eso – Dijo el atacante – ¡Asi que ríndete ya! – atacando con cortes de energia que la chica patea con facilidad para recibir una a traición pero…

* _ **¡[Hokuto Shinken:**_ _ **Shichishi Toki Dan]!**_ (Aura cortante de la 7 estrellas de la muerte)* Exclamo una voz para que detenga una ráfaga de energía azul celeste el ataque

\- ¿Quién…? – Pregunto la rubia - ¡Issei Hyodo! – exclamo asombrada viendo como era quien libera esa energía que la salvo de sus manos para devolverle el tajo de energia al pelirrojo que lo esquivo

\- ¿C-Como hiciste eso? – Pregunto el agresor

\- ¿Qué problema tienes con Himegami-senpai? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

 _ **CRACK CRACK**_

Que se truena lo nudillos para respirar 3 veces y liberar el aire para hacer crecer sus músculos mientras rompe su camisa y deja caer su chaleco revelando su desarrollada musculatura que aumento unos centímetros más sumado a sus 7 cicatrices

\- Te pregunte si tienes algun problema con Kodama-senpai – Dijo el castaño seriamente con una mirada fría y afilada

\- Esas marcas….tu eres…¡Maldición! – Dijo el pelirrojo atacando al castaño pero este se pone a su lado para perforarle la cabeza en la parte lateral - ¡I-Insertaste tu dedo en mi cabeza! – exclamo incrédulo mientras lo levanta del suelo

\- Apreté el [Keiraku Hikko, Kokketsu] – Dijo el castaño sacando el dedo de la cabeza del sujeto – Si no respondes a mis preguntas, te explotara la cabeza pero antes sufrirás la peor de las agonías -

\- ¿E-Ese es Issei? – Pregunto Haruko sorprendida

\- ¡Luce tan genial! – Dijo Inaho emocionada

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Desearía haber salvado a Himegami-senpai! – Comento Kengo celoso

\- ¿Dónde está [Kamigari]? – Pregunto el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] tomado su personalidad de [Yân Wâng] sorprendiendo a la rubia puesto que no sabia que conocía esa organización

\- No tengo que….Ita… Ita….. Ita… Ita…¡ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclamo el pelirrojo a la par que se le infla la cabeza como globo sintiendo como la cabeza le iba a estallar

\- Te preguntare una vez más… ¿Dónde se encuentra [Kamigari]? – Repitió la pregunta [Yân Wâng]

\- N-No lo sé – Dijo el hombre – Solo se me envió para atacar a Kodama Himegami y a los alumnos más fuertes, lo juro –

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño

\- P-Por favor no me mates… ¡Por el amor de dios, no me mates! – Pidió llorando el pelirrojo

\- Rezar por tu vida….¡Es inútil! – Sentencio el castaño para ponerse en posición y…

 _ **AATATATATATATATATATATAATATAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATAATATATAATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATA…¡WATAAAAAAAAH!**_

Realiza un ataque de más de cien golpes que se realizan a velocidad sónica designada a atacar los puntos vitales del cuerpo del adversario para darle un golpe que lo manda a volar hacia el otro lado. Pero antes de que llegue, su cuerpo se deforma para explotar, cayendo los restos del enemigo al lago

\- _**¡[Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken]!**_ (Los cien golpes destructores de la Estrella del Norte) – Dijo el castaño

Ante tal escena Haruko se tapó la boca con ambas manos puesto lo que vio fue realmente brutal y despiadado, tanto que le dio ganas de vomitar

Inaho quedo helada ante tal poder destructivo…hizo explotar el cuerpo de una persona…¡¿con sus puños?!

¡¿Qué clase de arte marcial haría algo así?!

Ni siquiera su padre tenía tal nivel, Issei-sama era un verdadero monstruo…eso le dolía admitirlo incluso en sus pensamientos pero al mismo tiempo se emocionaba por tener a un "prometido" tan fuerte

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es ese tipo?! – Exclamo Kengo asustado - ¡¿Cómo cojones hizo eso?! – recordando lo que le paso al tipo del [Maken Blade]

\- No hay duda, esa técnica solo la he visto con Kenshiro Kasumi cuando me salvo de [Kamigari]…eso es [Hokuto Shinken] (Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte) – Dijo Himegami - ¡¿Entonces tu…?! –

\- El [Hokuto Shinken] sigue el Isshi Souden, solo puede ser una persona el sucesor – Respondió el castaño – Y tienes razón, soy el actual sucesor –

\- Entiendo – Dijo la rubia realmente sorprendida

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Si, me has salvado, gracias – Dijo la rubia para tomarlo de la cara – Estos son mis sentimientos sinceros – para que el chico la detuviera poniendo un dedo en sus lindos y suaves labios

\- Tienes quedarle ese gesto a la persona que amas, me siento honrado pero yo tengo a alguien que amo con todo mi ser, mi prometida Medaka Kurokami – Dijo el castaño para que aparecieran los 3 espías y el club de fans de Kodama para empezar a hacer bullicio por lo que el castaño tomo las cosas para dar dos pasos y desaparecer. Kengo y los admiradores de la rubia trataron de besarla solo para los dos shikigamis de la chica los mandaran a volar mientras que Haruko e Inaho le reclamaban por querer besar al chico

\- Domingo -

El castaño estaba paseando con Kurumi que traía puesto un vestido negro de lolita con el cabello en dos coletas largas al frente en forma de mechones y su ojo izquierdo tapado con su fleco mientras que el chico vestía con una camisa de manga larga, sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros. La espíritu iba aferrada del brazo del castaño mientras este la veía con una sonrisa

\- Ara, es raro no ver tanta gente – Comento Kurumi

\- Según lo que me explico, Kodama-san…[Tenbi] no tiene muchos alumnos – Explico el castaño

\- Ya veo – Dijo la espíritu del castaño para que caminaran por lo que todos lo que estaban en los pasillos los miraron

*¿No es ella preciosa?*

*Si... ¡Como una muñeca!*

\- Ise-san ¿Qué hay sobre esa tienda de alla? – Dijo la lolita

\- Es la tienda que me recomendó, Kodama-senpai – Comento el castaño - ¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres entrar? –

\- Si – Dijo la chica para que ambos entrenen siendo que la vendedora al verla se sonrojo y la chica como un vestido – Deja probarme esto – para meterse al vestidor

\- ¡Tienes una novia muy linda! – Dijo la joven de la tienda

\- Uh…si…- Dijo el chico nervioso

\- ¡Eres un hombre con suerte! ¿Están saliendo? – Pregunto la vendedora

\- S-Solo vinimos por ropa para ella, es nueva en la cuidad y no tiene mucho con que vestirse –

Al salir la morena del ojo rojo se veía hermosa con el vestido blanco y el sombrero de paja a juego, provocando que la vendedora y el castaño se sonrojaran

\- ¡Oh! – Dijo la chica de la tienda emocionada

\- ¿Cómo se ve, Ise-san? – Pregunto la chica

\- Luce muy bien en ti – Dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa

\- Gracias, me lo llevo – Comento la familiar del chico

\- ¿No quieres probarte algo más? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¡Buena idea! ¡Tenemos un montón de piezas encantadoras! – Dijo la vendedora con un vestido negro de volantes

\- Muy bien – Comento la morena para probarse el vestido con pantimedias

\- Ese esta muy bien, realmente bueno – Comento el castaño al ver como le quedaba

\- Me lo llevo – Dijo Kurumi para probarse un conjunto de chaleco azul con un moño negro y blanco, camisa blanca y corbata negra, falda con volantes blancos y negro con calcetas largas de rayas blanco y negro

\- Precioso – Dijo el castaño rojizo luego de eso se estuvo probando ropas que la vendedora le dio y solo le decía que se lo probara sin compromiso para que después la enviaran al dormitorio 7 debido a que la tienda tenía un sistema de envió sumado a que el castaño le dijo que le pusiera una etiqueta de no tocar

Después de eso la morena llego al castaño a donde había ido anteriormente con la rubia donde empezó a escoger para que el chico tímidamente el señalara un conjunto negro con liguero y medias siendo que tenía listones rosas oscuros como adorno. La chica al probárselo dejo maravillada no solo a su cita si no a la vendedora que le hizo probarse conjuntos del mismo estilo pero de diferentes colores

\- Minutos después -

Issei y Kurumi luego de comer en el restaurante donde fue esa vez y Azuki se puso sumamente celosa al ver a "su hombre" con otra por lo que tuvo que controlarse mientras los atendía. Para calmarla, las presento quedando sorprendida de que tuvieran ese tipo de relación por lo que no le tomo tanta importancia, siendo que se hicieron buenas amigas

Ambos volvieron al dormitorio compartido del castaño, Kurumi continuaba trayendo su vestido negro largo de lolita, el castaño subió sus cosas y las guardo en su closet dimensional que era más grande de lo que se veía para ponerla en un closet que el castaño hizo para ella. Cuando terminaron salieron, pero el chico se le quedo viendo a la chica recordando cuando la vio con ese conjunto negro para pasar a sus labios, eran suaves, delicados y de un rosa pálido muy lindo

\- ¿Ise-sa…?...¡hmph! – Decía la chica para que el mencionado la callara con un apasionado beso que ella correspondió para luego de un minuto separaron un hilo fino de saliva que conecta sus lenguas para sentir la respiración del otro

\- Lo siento, no pude resistirme – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Dijo la morena para lanzarse a los brazos de su amo para besarlo danzando su lengua con la de él, siendo que este deslizo el zipper del vestido para besar su piel que era desnudada para recostarla y atacar sus labios

*I-kun* Dijo una voz para que aparecieran las 3 chicas compañeras de cuarto del castaño

 _ **CHU CHU CHU**_

*Ise-san~*

Al oír eso las 3 chicas subieron al altillo donde dormía el chico…pero lo que vieron las dejo con la boca abierta y sonrojadas…eso era que el castaño se besaba con una morena de coletas mientras esta traía una sexy lencería.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Inaho tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y salió de ahí corriendo sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Haruko tenía la cara roja

\- ¡U-Ustedes dos, decir cosas de no deberían hacer eso! – Exclamo la peli morada interrumpiendo a la pareja

\- ¡¿Haru-chan?!...¡¿Himegami-senpai?! – Dijo el castaño sorprendido de verlas

\- Ara, ¿es que no saben que es la privacidad? – Pregunto la espíritu molesta

\- Veo que necesitas ser purificado de tus pensamiento impíos – Dijo la rubia para tratar de patear al castaño pero…

\- _**[Zayin]**_ – Dijo la morena usando su pistola de chispa para detener a ambas chicas siendo que a Haruko le quito la ropa interior mientras que a Kodama la desnudo

\- ¿Qué tramas? – Pregunto el castaño que estaba sin camisa

\- Ya lo veras – Respondió la morena con una sonrisa – _**[Gimmel]**_ – para que ambas desaparezcan

\- ¿Dónde las enviaste? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Aun lugar muy especial, fufufu – Respondió la morena de ojo rojo

Haruko aparecio en la colina de la pista donde varios chicos corrían y un "viento misterioso" levanto su falda haciendo nota que traia ropa interior

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo la chica usando su [Maken] para dejar inconsciente a los jóvenes presentes

En ese momento Kodama apareció congelada en el vestidor de los hombres que veían como aparecio la rubia desnuda de la nada, al principio no comprendía que hacia ahí exactamente pero al ver su cuerpo desnudo…

\- ¡IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Grito tiernamente la rubia para electrocutar a los chicos que la veían con lujuria

\- Un rato más tarde –

Dos de las tres habitantes del dormitorio #7 estaban sentados en una mesa, las chicas miraban de mala manera a Kurumi que vestía un suéter blanco que expone sus hombros con una mini falda azul y medias negras que le llegan a los muslos además de que tenía el cabello atado con una cola de caballo sin tocar su fleco se encontraba en el regazo del chico tomando su té. Haruko e Inaho estaba celosas pero la primera lo disimulaba bien mejor que su kouhai pero estaba enojada con la nueva por lo que le hizo

\- Entonces – Dijo la peli morada - ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto molesta

\- Es Kurumi Tokisaki, un espíritu y mi familiar – Respondió el castaño

\- ¡¿Un familiar?! – Preguntaron las 2 chicas

\- Como me presento Issei-sama…soy Kurumi Tokisaki, un espíritu y su familiar – Dijo la morena de ojo rojo realizando una reverencia – Mucho gusto en conocerlas –

\- ¡No puede vivir aquí! – Exclamaron Haruko e Inaho

\- Ya seriamos 5 personas – Dijo la peli morada - ¿Además donde dormiría? -

\- No hay problema, puedo dormir con mi amo – Dijo la familiar

\- ¡Te lo prohíbo! – Exclamo la castaña

\- ¿Quién eres tú para prohibirme algo? – Pregunto la morena molesta con Inaho

\- Ella no puede, pero yo si como la perfecta de los dormitorios, no puedes dormir con Issei – Dijo la peli morada seriamente

\- Técnicamente no le puedes prohibir nada – Respondió el castaño a favor de la chica

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto la vice presidenta

\- Según las reglas de [Tenbi] como de los dormitorios, los familiares no cuentan como habitantes en el dormitorio – Respondió el chico para que le diera el libro con las reglas de la [Academia Tenbi]

\- ¿Tiene razón? – Pregunto la castaña

\- La tiene – Dijo la peli morada molesta

En ese momento apareció la rubia luego de volver con una camisa que tomo del vestidor de los chicos…se veía sumamente molesta, procediendo a atacar a Kurumi pero Issei se puso frente a ella para liberar su aura de dragón sometiéndola por lo que se calmó para que las presentara como la morena le pide una disculpa, disculpa que correspondida por Kodama. Fueron a informar a la directora sobre la situación, increíblemente acepto que la chica asista como alumna de la [Academia Tenbi] pero será una familiar por lo que solo escuchara clases y podrá salir cuando desee. Luego de eso contactaron a Furan, la presidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil], que también estuvo de acuerdo…con la condición de que no causara problemas e incluso sería una miembro honorario de [Maken-ki]

Los 6 chicos regresaron al dormitorio donde Haruko e Inaho estaban con los mofletes inflados mientras hacían un puchero y Kodama simplemente tomaba cada oportunidad para burlarse de la peli morada referente a Issei y Kurumi. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Issei fue recostado en las piernas de Kurumi que le limpiaba las orejas con una sonrisa

\- ¡¿Porque traes a otra chica aquí cuando yo soy tu prometida?! – Dijo la castaña de ojos rojos haciendo un berrinche porque a pesar de ser boba, ama mucho a Issei y no desea compartirlo con alguien

\- Ara, que yo sepa la prometida de Issei-san es Medaka Kurokami-san y dentro de poco se casaran – Comento la familiar

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!... ¡YA ESTA ESCRITO EN PIEDRA QUE YO SERE QUIEN SE CASARA CON ISSEI-SAMA! – Exclamo Inaho haciendo un berrinche como una pataleta

Kodama estaba con la boca abierta al saber que ya pronto se iba a casar su kouhai y Haruko sienta como se le saldria el alma del cuerpo

\- Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… Casados… - Decía la peli morada mientras tenia espirales en los ojos - Felicidades, I-kun…espero que Kurokami-san y tu sean muy felices, es mejor que me vaya me necesitan en un asunto de los dormitorios -cerrando la puerta de golpe cuarteando la pared.

Haruko salió corriendo de la residencia para ir al techo de los dormitorio para empezar a llorar siendo que puso su cara en sus rodillas mientras estaba sentada puesto que le dolió saber eso

(¡¿Por qué no le puedo decir lo que siente a I-kun?!) Pensaba la peli morada - (¡¿Por qué no le puedo decir que lo amo?!)…¡Soy una idiota! – exclamo sollozando

\- Más tarde ese día –

El castaño tomaba una ducha mientras que Haruko cocinaba y las otras dos chicas estaban en el cuarto cambiándose de ropa. De pronto la peli morada escucha el sonido de un celular para ir a contestar, la peli morada lo pensó un buen rato hasta que opto por contestar

*¿Hola?* Pregunto una voz *Ise, ¿estás ahí?...soy Medaka-chan…te avisaba sobre la sorpresa llegara en unos días…*

Al oír eso, la peli morada se puso celosa, porque el castaño recibió la llamada de una mujer... sin embargo la reconoció, no era otra si no su rival, Medaka Kuromaki

\- ¡No puede ser!...¡¿Kurokami-san?! – Exclamo la vice presidenta en voz alta sin darse cuenta

*¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?... ¡¿Por qué contestas el teléfono de mi marido?!* Exclamo Medaka molesta pero al oír la palabra "marido", Haruko no pudo más por lo que lo puso en alta voz y respondió…

\- ¡Él aún no se casa contigo, Medaka! – Gritando enojada e inquieta la segunda al mando de [Maken-ki]

*Esa voz… ¡¿Haruko Amaya-chan?!...¡¿Qué haces con el celular de MI Ise?!* Reclamo la peli morada Kurokami furiosa

*Esa misma pregunta me hago yo* Dijo una voz para que la chica viera al duelo del dispositivo móvil - ¿No sabes que es de mala educación husmear en las cosas de otros? – Pregunto el castaño disgustado para quitarle el celular – Hablamos luego, linda – terminando la llamada

-P-pues... yo...- Decía Haruko intentando justificar de alguna manera el hecho de husmear en el teléfono de otra persona... ya que es una violación a su privacidad. Sin embargo no podía encontrar ninguna respuesta rápida y convincente que le ayudara a salir del apuro

\- Hablas de decoro y respeto, siendo que no lo aplicas...eres una hipócrita – Dijo el castaño avergonzando a la chica, que tanto habla de buenos modales... y ella no los tiene

Kodama e Inaho salían de la habitación para ir a bañarse pero notaron como el castaño y la peli morada tenían una fuerte discusión

\- En primer lugar…¡¿Quién te dio permiso de ver mis cosas?! –

\- ¡Pudiste llevar tu celular al baño! –

\- ¡Ese no es el punto, no debiste contestar!... ¡¿Tanto te costaba no ver mi celular?! –

\- ¡Hay algo llamado [Modo Silencioso], ¿sabes?! -

\- ¡¿Y a ti en que te afecta?! –

\- B-Bueno… -

\- ¿Sabes qué?... ¡No voy a discutir con una idiota tsundere como tú!... ¡Solo no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas personales! -

\- Ah sí…si soy una idiota tsundere… ¡desde hoy prepararas tus comidas y tu bento! –

\- ¡Por mí no hay problema! -

\- ¡Bien! -

\- ¡Pues bien! -

El castaño subió a donde dormía y la peli morada volvió a su habitación para que ambas chicas fueran a verla

*Issei Hyodo tiene razón, debiste respetar su privacidad* Dijo una voz

\- ¿Himegami-san? – Dijo Haruko

\- No sabes en que problema metiste a Issei-sama – Comento Inaho – No debiste ver su celular –

\- ¡¿También tú me vas a reclamar?! – Exclamo la peli morada enojada

\- No es de reclamar o no, es de lo que no debiste hacer, Haruko – Respondió Medaka

\- ¿Saben qué?...No tengo porque discutir esto con ustedes – Mascullo la chica para irse a dormir

\- Ahora entiendo por qué Issei Hyodo no se siente atraída por ella, ¿Quién quiere una chica como Haruko que es una tsundere? – Comento la rubia molestando a la peli morada pero opto por dormir

\- A la mañana siguiente –

La peli morada se levantó temprano para recordar lo que paso ayer por lo que se sintió como una idiota puesto que el castaño tenía motivo para estar molesto con ella y todavía le reclamo

(¿Qué estoy haciendo?) Pregunto la vice presidenta para ver como el chico cocinaba por lo que lo miro unos segundos para ignorarlo e irse a entrenar con su espada de bambu a donde siempre iba para oir como algo pesado es arrastrado viendo al castaño con grilletes en los pies como en las piernas, abdomen y torso que corría a máxima velocidad (Amo a I-kun con todo mi corazón pero no puedo decírselo, no tengo el valor)

\- Salón de Primer Año – Hora del almuerzo -

Era la hora del almuerzo, Issei se había preparado algo delicioso que el mismo Jouchirou Saiba le enseño para tener una dieta equilibrada como estuviera satisfecho, cuando abrió el bentou vio un montón de chicharos con unos moldes que decían "Tonto"

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué saludable! – Dijo Inaho

\- Ese brillo verde está lastimando mis ojos – Dijo Kengo

\- Eso es la gota que derramo el vaso – Mascullo Issei molesto

\- Salón del [Comité Disciplinario] –

\- ¿Qué significa esta niñería? – Dijo el castaño dejando el bentou en la mesa – No es que tenga algo contra los guisantes verdes pero esto es demasiado -

\- ¿Pense que querías algo saludable? – Pregunto la chica como si nada

\- Dame mi almuerzo o juro que te arrepentirás por esto – Mascullo el castaño

\- Esto es mucho para un tipo como tú – Dijo la chica mostrando una gran caja

\- ¿Eso a ti que te importa? – Pregunto el castaño – Dijiste que hiciera mi bentou y mis comidas, eso es lo que hice….no eres ni mi novia ni mi esposa para decir que debo comer y que no –

En ese momento la chica tiro la comida por la ventaba mientras miraba a otro lado enojada cosa que enfureció mucho al castaño que ya tenía los ojos mientras libera su [Touki]. En ese momento entran Furan y Yuuka que vieron eso por lo que la peli azul oscura recupero el paquete a tiempo mientras que la rubia castaña se puso en medio de ambos

– Gracias por recuperar mi bentou, Amado-senpai, me pare desde temprano para hacerlo – Agradecio el castaño para irse – Cualquier cosa, estaré en el tejado de la academia -

\- No hay problema, Hyodo-kun – Dijo la peli azul dándoselo para que se fuera

\- Haruko-san ¿Por qué tiraste el bentou de Hyodo-san por la ventana? – Pregunto Furan molesta por la actitud de su segunda al mando para que viera como esta lloraba y salió corriendo de ahí dejando confundida a las amigas

\- Patio Central –

Haruko continúo llorando en una banca debido a que se dio cuenta de la acción que realizo

\- ¿Por qué hice algo tan horrible? – Pregunto la peli morada entre sollozos limpiándose las lágrimas - De seguro ahora I-kun me odia – comento con amargura

\- Techo de la academia –

El castaño comía su bentou tranquilamente mientras trataba de olvidar lo que paso con la chica para mirar el almuerzo que le hizo a Haruko para disculparse por cómo se comportó con ella ayer pero al recordar lo que hizo, tomo el almuerzo y se lo comió de un bocado para usar el _**[Seimei Kikan]**_ para digerir toda esa comida volviendo a la normalidad

\- Esa Haruko, ¿Quién se cree? – Mascullo el castaño molesto para ver como Chacha y Azuki estaba con el club de lucha olímpica jugado unas vencidas donde la peli gris – Veo que Chacha-san es fuerte…pero…¿Por qué pelean? - pregunto

*Issei Hyodo* Dijo una voz para que viera a Minaya cruzada de brazos – Te estaba buscando, vago –

\- ¿Vago? – Pregunto el castaño molesto - ¿Y que fue eso? – pregunto viendo abajo mientras alzaba sus cosas

\- Estaban negociando para incrementar el presupuesto de su club – Dijo la castaña violeta – Cualquier club descontento con el presupuesto que le designo el consejo puede hacerlo. Es parecida a una reunión de negocios –

\- Oh – Dijo el castaño impresionado

\- Todos los del [Comité Disciplinario] están ocupados negociando con varios clubs – Dijo la chica – Somos los únicos que no estamos ayudando –

\- Ya veo – Dijo el chico para ver su celular donde le llego un mensaje – Quisiera ayudarte pero debo de ver un asunto importante, no hagas nada imprudente y discúlpame con Kaichou – para tomar sus cosas e irse

\- Habitación # 7 – Dormitorios de Tenbi –

El castaño usando el _**[Shunpo]**_ llego a su residencia donde vio la entrada abierta por lo que paso para encontrar a una chica de cabello morado azulado largo hasta la cintura sujeto con una cola de caballo con un ahoge en su cabeza. Vestida con un camisa larga con volante en la parte de abajo que deja expuesto sus hombros con un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatillas a juego siendo sobre la camisa larga traía un delantal.

Al voltear vio el chico como su flequillo que apenas cubre sus hermosos ojos rojos así como su ahoge esta semi-recto. Ella tiene un cuerpo hermoso y los pechos especialmente grandes que no tiene escrúpulos para presumir

\- Bienvenido cariño – Dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa

\- ¿Medaka-chan? – Dijo el castaño impactado al ver a su esposa

\- Si…¿Quién…? – Decía la mencionada divertida para que el chico la abrazara con fuerza

\- Las he extrañado tanto, a las chicas, a Rias, a Akeno pero en especial a Kuroka y a ti, mi amor – Dijo Issei derramando lágrimas puesto que siempre se sentía solo en las noches a pesar de que Kurumi dormía con él

\- Yo también, corazón, te he extrañado tanto – Dijo la peli morada sollozando – A pesar de que solo ha pasado 4 días desde que te fuiste, para mí ha sido una eternidad – poniendo fuerza en el agarre

En ese momento se miraron a los ojos para acercar su rostro para unir sus labios en un beso que reflejaba todo su anhelo y amor, ese amor que salvo a ambos y no los dejo caer en el abismo en estos 12 años que no se vieron, ese amor que les dio la fuerza para vivir con la esperanza de reencontrarse nuevamente. Ahora estaban felizmente casados, sin importarles el mundo entero. Después de más de un minuto ambos se separaron con un hilo de saliva muy fino que conecta sus lenguas mientras sentían el aliento del otro

\- Esta es una gran sorpresa, Medaka-chan…pero ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿Y el [Consejo Estudiantil]?... ¿Que pasara con tu expediente impecable de asistencia? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Vine a pasar 3 días contigo aquí en la [Academia Tenbi], sobre el consejo se lo deje todo a Kiryuu-san, Katase-san y Murayama-san como las indicaciones para estos 3 días…sobre la asistencia, un tonto expediente no se compara a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi marido –

\- ¿Pero cómo supiste que mi misión…? – Preguntaba el castaño curioso para recordar un detalle importante – El [Grupo Kurokami] –

\- Cheque tu tramite de intercambio y usando la red de información del grupo de mi familia descubrí que estabas aquí y esta academia es patrocinada por el [Grupo Kurokami] anónimamente – Respondió Medaka

\- Ya veo – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

\- Bueno, vamos a comer – Dijo la peli morada para servir lo que cocino que eran los platillos favoritos de Issei – Por cierto, anata, ¿Dónde está tus anillos de bodas? – pregunto seriamente

\- Aquí – Dijo el chico sacando una cadena que tenía unos aros que sujetaban con fuerza los anillos de bodas del chico

\- ¿Por qué no los usas? – Pregunto la peli morada un poco enojada

\- Es por mi misión, nunca negaría nuestra unión pero por ahora debo mantener bajo perfil luego de ciertas situaciones – Respondió el castaño para explicarle lo que paso desde su primer día ademas de presentarle a Kurumi.

En la noche Medaka usando el hechizo de Rias, le hizo ver a Kurumi los sueños de Issei para que la morena derramara lagrimas y reclamarles a los legendarios guerreros por el dolor que le hacian pasar al castaño pero también comprendió el gran sacrificio que hizo su amo ademas de jurar que nunca lo dejaría solo

\- Dirección de la Academia Tenbi – Minutos después -

El castaño fue a informar a Minori de la presencia de su verdadera prometida como se la presento, cosa que realmente la puso celosa. La peli morada usando su [Presencia Alpha] convenció a la mujer que la dejara estar como visitante además de que se quedaría en el dormitorio # 7 y ayudara en lo que pudiera

El castaño y la peli morada caminaban academia agarrados de las manos por lo que llamaron la atención

\- ¿Entonces estas aquí en primero debido a la misión que tienes? – Pregunto Medaka

\- Si, es algo curioso siendo que soy alumno de 2° en Kuoh – Respondió Issei

Los chicos que los veían estaban asombrados, al vislumbrar como el castaño estaba con otra chica agarrado de las manos, demostrando que su relación es seria. Pero ambos sexos se sonrojaron debido a la belleza de la peli morada y los celos por ambas partes

*Hyodo-san* Dijo una voz para ver a una morena de cabello corto

\- Sato-senpai – Dijo el mencionado - ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Kaichou te busca – Dijo la chica – Por cierto…¿Quién es ella? –

\- Es verdad, Kimi-senpai le presento a mi prometida Medaka Kurokami, Medaka-chan te presento a una de las integrantes de [Maken-ki], Kimi Sato-senpai –

\- Mucho gusto – Dijeron ambas chicas para inclinarse pero Kimi se sonrojo puesto que la prometida del castaño era muy hermosa tanto como una bishojo de un manga además de que tenía ese aire maduro a su alrededor sumado a la sonrisa que encarna su rostro…era su modelo perfecta

\- Decías que Kaichou me busca, senpai – Comento el castaño

\- S-Si – Dijo Kimi tímidamente

\- Salón del Consejo Estudiantil -

Furan y Yuuka junto con Uruchi esperaban al castaño pero lo que no se esperaron era que viniera con una chica que a las 3 jóvenes presentes les pareció muy atractiva

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto la castaña rubia con su notorio sonrojo

\- Ella es mi prometida, Medaka Kurokami, está de visita por 3 días – Respondió el castaño – Medaka-chan, ella son la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Furan Takaki –

\- M-Mucho gusto – Dijo la castaña rubia de lentes

\- La tesorera, Yuuka Amano-senpai – Presento el castaño

\- U-Un placer – Dijo la mencionada con sus ojos abiertos mientras esta sonrojada

\- Y una compañera del club donde estoy, Uruchi Minaya – Presento el castaño

\- M-Mucho gusto – Dijo la mencionada sonrojada

\- Es un placer conocerlos y les agradezco por cuidar de Ise – Dijo la peli morada con una reverencia

\- Kaichou, tengo esta carta para usted – Dijo el castaño entregándole el documento

\- Ya veo, su ayuda nos vendrá de maravilla – Dijo la castaña rubia

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Kaichou? – Pregunto Minaya

\- Se ha autorizado que Kurokami-san nos ayude en [Maken-ki] – Respondió Takaki – Te llame Issei-san debido a que recientemente ha habido una serie de incidentes violentos en los terrenos de la academia – explicaba los datos que tenía a mano – Parece que las víctimas de estos incidentes no recuerdan lo que paso. Dado que pelearon con un oponente no identificado, obviamente no pudieron ser duelos correctos. Este caso es un misterio –

\- ¿Medaka-chan? – Pregunto el castaño - ¿Qué opinas? –

\- El enemigo debe tener algo que provoca que la memoria sea borrada, debe ser un artilugio o algo así. Pero siento que no solo es la memoria – Comento la mencionada

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la presidenta

\- Cuando a alguien le quitan su poder, sellan su memoria de que alguna vez tuvo dicha habilidad - Respondió la peli morada Kurokami – Es una táctica para eliminar a las potenciales amenazas y debilitar las defensas de [Tenbi] -

\- No había pensado en eso – Dijo Furan seriamente con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla

\- Minaya-san, Kurokami-san y Hyodo-san – Quisiera que ustedes 3 investigaran profundamente a las víctimas

-¡No olviden de mandarnos actualizaciones por si acaso! – Dijo Yuuka alegremente

\- Fuera del edificio –

\- Hay una cosa que quiero dejar claro – Dijo la castaña violeta – No me caes bien –

\- Si te soy honesta tú menos a mí – Comento Medaka

\- Yo he tenido en 3 ocasiones ganas de arrancarte el corazón o explotarte la cabeza - Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a Minaya que se estremeció del terror

\- Todavía no has descubierto cuál es tu poder – Dijo Uruchi – Y no te ves como un par –

\- ¿Cómo te at…? – Decía la peli morada molesta para que su esposo la detuviera

\- Pero eres un miembro de [Maken-ki] y yo del [Comité Ejecutivo] – Dijo la castaña violeta – Tengo que hacer que se sientan orgullosos. Puede que no me guste pero trabaje… - en ese momento tenía un corte en su mejilla como los dedos del castaño levemente atravesaron su cuello mientras salía un hilo de sangre

\- Hablas demasiado y subestimas a tus camaradas, eres el típico estorbo engreído – Dijo el actual [Yân Wâng] – Si quieres saber mi poder, puedo perforar a mi enemigo y cortarlo antes de que siquiera se dé cuenta cómo puedo hacerlo explotar con un solo dedo…si no me crees, lo veras pronto –

La chica se fue molesta pero con las heridas en su cuello y cara mientras lloraba de rabia y miedo de su compañero de equipo, puesto que realmente la hirió…si sus dedos hubieran ido más dentro, la degollaba

\- Creo que exageraste – Comento Medaka mientras se aferra al brazo de su amado

\- En si es algo que debe aprender, a saber cuándo hablar y cuando actuar, si sigue así morirá irremediablemente - Dijo Issei - Lo he visto muchas veces cuando estaban en [Fenrir], faroles que no duraron ni dos minutos en el campo de guerra antes de que los convirtieran en coladera a disparo limpio u otra muerte mucho peor –

\- Club de Anime y Manga –

\- ¡Es como dije!...Si cesamos nuestras acciones…¡la sociedad tal y como la conocernos terminara! – Dijo un miembro del club

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – Dijo la morena de ojos morados emocionadamente

\- No dejes que te atrapen en su acuerdo retorico y simple, Kimi – Reprendió Haruko

\- ¡Pero los envidio! – Dijo la mencionada

\- Te lo ruego – Dijo un chico con guantes de cuero, una banda que decía "Capitán Z" - ¡El manga ya no solo pertenece a Japón! Nuestro objetivo es responder a las demandas del mundo. Muestra que tan popular es nuestro trabajo en el mundo… -

Haruko estaba bastante confundida por todo lo que decía el que parecia el presidente del club en donde se encontraban

\- D-De todos modos puedo ver lo apasionados que eres – Dijo la peli morada tratando de calmarlo – Voy a mover tu pedido de presupuesto al principio de nuestra lista, por el momento

*Presidente* Dijo una chica de cabello rosa con lentes que corría – ¡Encontré a nuestra modelo para el próximo proyecto! – comento emocionada

En ese momento Kimi curiosa fue a ver para quedar sorprendida pero declaro algo que iba a dar un giro a la situación

\- Lo lamento pero ella es mi modelo, Medaka Kurokami-san me prometió que modelaría para mi próximo proyecto – Dijo la morena de [Maken-ki]

Al oír ese nombre, la peli morada quedo impactada y sorprendida, primeramente pensó que era una broma pero al ver la foto quedo en shock

Realmente era ella, era la única chica que conocía que tenía ese color de cabello y esos ojos además de que su cuerpo creció, superando su figura

\- ¿Kurokami…san? – Dijo la chica en un susurro completamente atónita mientras tenía una pregunta silenciosa

" _¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí?!"_

\- Mientras con Issei y las dos chicas –

Uruchi estaba checando a las víctimas del asunto pero sin la ayuda de la pareja, puesto que pensaba que ella podía sola con el caso, el matrimonio dejo que aprendiera de lección por si sola

\- ¿Qué no van a decir nada? – Pregunto Minaya molesta

\- ¿Te gusta Haru-chan, cierto? – Pregunto el castaño sacando de onda a la chica

\- ¡¿A-A-A-A que te refieres?! – Exclamo la castaña violeta sonrojada y tartamudeando

\- Parece que tienes razón, cariño – Dijo Medaka

\- ¿C-Como lo supiste? – Pregunto Uruchi sorprendida

\- Como te peinas, el como actúas y el olor del shampoo que usas…eres una version mini de Haru-chan – Respondió el castaño – Esas son señales de admiración o de amor lésbico -

\- Cuando íbamos en la primaria se me cayó mi almuerzo, entonces Haruko-senpai se acercó y me ofreció de su almuerzo. Al principio pensaba que era enamoramiento de niña pequeña, pero mientras más tiempo pase con esa chica intensa y dulce más fuertes se hicieron mis sentimientos. _"Pienso que va a ser difícil…¿puedo contar contigo?"_. Esas palabras las llevo en el corazón, para mi Haruko es la persona que quiero a mi lado y admiro – Confeso Uruchi sonrojada para ver como la pareja la ve con una sonrisa - ¿Q-Que pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? –

\- No, Minaya-san…solo nos recordaste nuestra historia de amor – Dijo Medaka para que ambos le contaran lo que paso antes de que se reencontraran, Uruchi estaba impresionada de todo lo que pasaron ambos chicos. Al principio no la creyó pero al ver la marca de Issei con el número que tenía cuando era un obrero en el orfanato, supo que era verdad

\- Cuando creí que nada en este mundo era importante…- Decía Medaka

\- Cuando creí que no valía la pena vivir…- Decía el castaño

\- Este medallón, salvo mi vida y me dio un motivo por el cual vivir – Dijeron ambos para unir las mitades revelando el kanji de "Amor" – Por este amor fue que pude verlo/verla a ver y nunca deje de amar la vida como seguí adelante porque sabía que algún día estaríamos juntos y nada nos separaría – siendo que Issei cargo a Medaka al estilo princesa mientras ambos sonreían

\- Esa… - Decía la castaña violeta llorando - ¡Es la más hermosa historia de amor que jamás he oído! –

\- Nosotros te apoyamos…como amigos de la infancia, queremos que Haru-chan sea feliz – Dijo la peli morada

\- Te estaremos animando – Dijo el castaño

\- Gracias, Issei-san…Medaka-san – Dijo Uruchi limpiándose las lagrimas

\- Bueno creo que debemos separarnos – Dijo el castaño para que fueran por distintos caminos

Issei fue a la fuente para tomar un poco de agua debido a que tenía sed y con el agua se le hidrataría el cerebro

\- Informare al [Comité Disciplinar] – Dijo el chico sacando su celular y escribiendo su reporte

\- Estas en el [Comité Disciplinar], ¿no? – Dijo una chica muy atractiva, de estatura mediana, cabello semi-largo color vino que le llega a la nuca y ojos del mismo color. Lleva el uniforme de Tenbi aunque, su rasgo distintivo son unas largas medias oscuras con bordado purpuras, que le dan un toque mas sensual a su apariencia sumado a que el viento deja ver sus pantis pupuras- Necesito hablar contigo de algo –

\- ¿En que la puedo ayudar? – Pregunto el castaño para que se acerque a él la joven

\- Wow, eres mucho más sexy de cerca – Dijo la chica para acariciarle el rostro – Estas buscando al que está atacando a los estudiantes, ¿no? –

Cuando oyó eso se sorprendió por lo que sintió como su _**[Kenbushoku Haki]**_ (Ambición con Atributos de Observación) le advertia del peligro para retroceder con un flip flap

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto el castaño seriamente mientras se pone en posición de pelea

\- Fufufu…parece que no te engañe – Dijo la peli vino – _**¡[Maken Zo: Medea]!**_ (Maken de Posesión: Medea) -

\- N-No puedo moverme – Dijo el castaño – (Sera algo que no veo) – pensó para que sus ojos se volvieran azules hielo como su pupila cambio a color blanco y se transforma en una pupila felina para ver como había una red de araña debajo de su pie

\- Deja de hacerte el fuerte y pide ayuda a tus amigos – Dijo la chica – Mientras más te resistas, menos vas a poder mover las piernas – mientras tenía un yo-yo en mano

\- Je…¿Crees que esto me detendrá? – Pregunto el castaño elevando su [Touki] para que se liberara de las ataduras siendo que mediante su [Elemental Sight Emperor] comprendió en que consistía el [Maken] y como destruirlo

 _ **SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

El chico cortó la parte de la red donde estaba usando un juego de pies provocando que gire para liberarse y usar el _**[Geppo]**_ dejando asombrada a la atacante

" _ **¡[Nanto Hakurou Ken Ougi: Hakurou Warutsu]! (Técnica Secreta del Puño de la Garza Blanca del Nanto: Vals de la Garza Blanca)"**_

\- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! – Exclamo la peli vino que recibió un corte de luz verde que tajo un mecho de su cabello

\- Llegas tarde – Dijo el castaño – Minaya-kun -

\- Lo lamento pero apenas pude llegar cuando sentí el uso de un [Elemento] – Dijo la mencionada mientras que su brazalete brillaba del color verde – No me importa tu [Maken]…todo lo que quiero saber si tú eres la verdadera culpable detrás de todos los incidentes - ¡Brilla!... _ **¡[Maken Sword: Perseus]!**_ (Maken Espada: Perseo) – sacando una espada de luz para que con sus dedos mueva la espada mientras la chica lo esquiva para caer al suelo

(Interesante [Maken], es como una espada fantasma de energia que ella controla a voluntad) Pensó el castaño

\- Ya ríndete – Dijo la castaño violeta – Mientras mantenga mi [Elemento] esas dagas de luz te perseguirán –

\- ¡No subestimes al enemigo, Uruchi idiota! – Reprendo el castaño

\- Ya veo, realmente eres increible, Uruchi Minaya-san – Dijo la atacante para usar su [Maken] sobre quien nombro

\- ¡M-Mis pies! –

\- Si tus pies están en mi territorio, cuando digo tu nombre completo, ya no puedes moverte – Dijo la peli vino – Sin embargo, creo que atrape mocosos. Aunque haya tratado de ocasionar problemas – comento decepcionada

\- Eso significa… - Dijo el castaño

\- Es todo culpa de los miembros principales de [Maken-ki] por no aceptar mis desafíos – Dijo la atacante - ¡Es por eso que voy a hacer que vengan a mí!...Bueno, es hora del castigo – exclamo determinada para atacar a la chica con su yo-yo que tiene cuchillas

\- ¿Puedes con esto? – Pregunto el castaño

\- No te preocupes, nos dieron esta misión a nosotros…¡No podemos molestar a nuestros superiores! – Dijo Minaya - ¡Nadie va a respetarnos si seguimos dependiendo de los demás! -

\- De acuerdo…deje todo en tus manos, si veo que no eres capaz de continuar…intervendremos – Dijo el castaño para subir al árbol cercano ahí

\- ¿Vas a dejar a tu amiga sola? – Pregunto la peli vino burlonamente

\- No, ella tiene esa mirada de determinación que no puedo romper con mis dudas – Respondió el castaño – Solo estoy respondiendo a esos sentimientos

\- Sala del Comité Disciplinar -

\- ¿No saben nada de ellos? – Pregunto Haruko preocupada

\- Correcto – Dijo Furan

\- Les envié un e-mal – Dijo Yuuka haciendo su gesto – Pero por alguna razón les ha llegado

\- Existe la posibilidad de que hayan quedado atrapados en los incidentes –

\- ¡Imposible! – Exclamo Kimi

\- Hyodo-kun no me preocupa, es una persona tranquila y racional…lo contrario de lo que es Minaya-san que es impulsiva y arrebatada – Comento la presidenta para que la chica de cabello morado saliera a buscarlos

\- ¡Haru-chan! – Exclamo la morena de ojos morados

\- Ya, Ya…¿no van a pedir ayuda? – Pregunto la atacante girando su yo-yo - ¡No me importa si quieren utilizar sus últimos momentos para llorar y sollozar de dolor –

(¡No llorare!) Pensó Uruchi toda lastimada (Sere como Haruko-senpai, fuerte y amable…seré como Medaka Kurokami, valiente y rebosante de confianza)… ¡Voy a hacer genial como ellas! – exclamo mientras activa su [Maken] para recibir el ataque de su enemigo cruzando sus dagas de luz pero no fue suficiente

*¡Esas fueron grandes palabras! * Exclamo una voz para dejar ver a Medaka que usaba su…

" _ **¡[Kurokami Kamisori Bushin]! (Clones de Sombra de la Maquina de Afeitar Kurokami)"**_

Atacando a la chica mientras esta en el aire impactando un poderoso golpe que la alejo del centro de su [Maken] a la usuaria

\- ¡Ahora, cariño! – Exclamo la peli morada para que este diera un gran salto para realizar una acrobacia y...

 _ **KYUUUUUUUUU….**_

Caer en picada al frente su mano derecha abierta para que la refuerce con [Touki] realizando una poderosa puñalada atravesando el suelo y la red de [Elemento]

 _ **¡SHAAAAAOH!**_

" _ **¡[Nanto Suichouken Ougi: Mugai Zetsuei Sho] + ¡[Hakkei no Jutsu]!**_ _**(Técnica Secreta del Puño del Ave Acuática de la Estrella del Sur: Tajo que divide la danza del cisne en el cielo + Técnica maestra de Perforación)"**_

El ataque provoco que él [Maken] se anulara por completo dejando en shock a la peli vino

\- ¿Mi [Elemento]? – Decía la atacante incrédula - ¡¿Lo destruyo con un solo ataque?! – exclamo asustada mientras retrocedía unos pasos

\- Eso es todo – Dijo el castaño para que la peli morada le diera su camisa a la chica que estaba desnuda a la par que se quita sus zapatos lanzándoselos a su esposo y transforma sus pantalones en unos shorts cortos – (¿Se quitó los zapatos?...¡Ella va a…!)… _ **¡[Kamisori]!**_ – exclamo para tomar a Uruchi y tomar a Haruko de la mano que fue ayudada por el [Efecto Cera] del _**[Comic Star]**_ de Kimi

\- ¿I-kun? – Dijo la chica

\- Es mejor que no esté nadie – Comento el chico para dejarlas en el techo – ¡Estarían en el rango de daño colateral! –

\- ¿Daño colateral? – Pregunto Minaya curiosa

\- Daño colateral… - Decía la peli morada para mirar incrédula al castaño - ¡¿Acaso va usar esa "técnica"?!...¡¿Esta loca?! – exclamo alterada

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Pregunto la castaña violeta preocupada al ver a su senpai de esa manera

\- Lo que veras ahora es la técnica especial de mi prometida y porque se ganó el sobre nombre de [Diosa de la Guerra] – Respondió el castaño

\- Has hecho cosas imperdonables, puedo ser benevolente pero contigo por primera vez en mucho tiempo hare una excepción – Sentencio la peli morada – Aprenderás cual es la diferencia de poder que existe entre tú y los miembros de [Maken-ki] pero especialmente...¡entre tu y yo!–

\- ¿Por qué tu cariño se preocupó tanto por otra? – Pregunto la peli vino - Vas a hacer clones o algo así ¿no? –

\- No, no me voy a multiplicar – Dijo Medaka – Voy a desaparecer –

\- ¿Eh? – Expreso la chica sorprendida para que vea como la peli morada primero salta hacia arriba y hacia abajo, arrastrando el ruido de modo que el sonido de sus pies golpeando en el suelo no se escucha hasta después de que sus pies han dejado el suelo de nuevo- (¿Qué esta haciendo?) Se preguntó mentalmente (¿Hay un intervalo entre cuando la veo tocar el suelo y la veo?...es como ver fuegos artificiales)

*¿Qué es esto?* Pregunto Medaka mientras seguía saltando y su voz hace eco, cuando Minaya quiso ver bien el chico puso una mano delante de ella *Cada sonido...está atrasado* exhala hacia adelante, produciendo una explosión sónica que destruye todo en su frente y detrás de ella. Debido a que ella se mueve más rápido que el ojo puede ver, la peli vino no es capaz de reaccionar hasta después de que la golpeo. Saliendo disparada mientras que vomitaba sangre

\- _**¡[Kurokami Phantom]!**_ – Exclamaron Issei y Haruko en voz baja mientras Uruchi estaba con la boca abierta atónita

(¡¿Qué carajos hizo?!) Pregunto la atacante (Siento como si me hubiera roto varias costillas y aplastado mis órganos vitales….¡Ella desapareció!...¡Lo siguiente fue que me mando volando!...Maldita, te puedes mover más rápido que el sonido…¿más rápido que la luz?)

\- No seas idiota – Dijo la peli morada para responderle como si hubiera leído su mente – Eso es imposible para un humano. Solo brinque en un ritmo irregular, esperando para hacer mi movida en el instante que tu parpadearas…tuve que contenerme para no lastimarte mucho pero la victoria es mía…atacante-san – para verla con una sonrisa confiada

(¡¿Cuándo pestañe?!) Exclamo la peli vino (Aun así estas toda golpeada por la onda expansiva) viendo el cuerpo mallugado de la chica

\- Te equivocas – Dijo Medaka mientras que la chica cae al suelo – Mis músculos se acaban de rasgar como resultado de ejercerles demasiada fuerza y contener mi ataque. Soy una humana ordinaria, es imposible que me mueva más rápido que la luz o salir ilesa luego de reducir el impacto de ésta técnica – para desfallecer mientras sangre sale de todo su cuerpo siendo atrapada por su esposo

\- Detesto cuando usas esta técnica y te contienes – Comento el castaño con una mirada de aflicción para usar el _**[Seiko Ho]**_ curando todo el cuerpo de la chica como las heridas internas y externas mientras esta recostada quedando como nueva siendo que uso un [Boost] nivel 30 sin aparecer su [Sacred Gear], algo en lo que está entrenando el castaño y el dragón, siendo que el nivel 30 es su limite

\- No me regañes, Ise – Comento la peli morada mosqueada – Además yo no soy quien debe acabar con ella – mirando a su amiga de la niñez que descendió

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo la vice presidenta encarando a la chica que estaba frente a ella y apenas se podía levantar - ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan malo? –

\- Mi objetivo… - Decía la peli vino para que le diera un dolor de cabeza – Si, ahora lo recuerdo…es porque la elite de [Maken-ki] nunca acepto mis desafíos. Entonces idee este plan para atraerlas hasta aquí –

\- Entiendo lo que estás diciendo – Dijo Haruko seriamente – Pero no puedo perdonarte. Heriste a mi apreciada kouhai, hiciste que mi amiga se lastimara y que mi amigo estuviera triste. Así que lo que obtendrás probablemente no sea un duelo… ¡Si no un castigo!... _ **¡[Maken Look: Heaven's Gate]!**_ (Maken de Cerradura: Puertas del Cielo) - apareció una cadena con un candado, pero la liberación del ataque lastimo a la chica mientras desgarra sus medias – Mi [Maken] abre una puerta hacia una dimensión alterna. Por otra parte un [Maken] muy poderoso es sellado –

\- Este es el [Maken] de Haru-chan – Comento el castaño – (¿Por qué mi sangre hace resonancia?) – pregunto curioso al sentir los latidos de su líquido vital

\- ¡Separa lo cielos!... _ **¡[Maken: Murakumo]!**_ – Exclamo la peli morada apareciendo una espada del mismo diseño que [Kamudo] que esta sellada con cadenas

\- Ya veo – Dijo la peli vino apenas y levantándose – Ese es _**[Murakumo]**_ , el más destructivo de los [Hachimaken]. Pues bien, desenvaina esa espada y continuemos el duelo –

\- No es posible – Respondió la vice presidenta – Para deshacer el sello en su totalidad, el [Heaven's Gate] se alimenta de mi ira y la cantidad de destreza de mi oponente. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para que se desenvaine la espada. Pero si uso solo un poco de mi ira… –

\- ¡No me jodas! -

* _ **¡[Maken: Kai]!**_ (Maken: Liberación)* Dijo una voz para que vean como el castaño empieza a liberar su aura mientras un ser de color azul con vajras detrás de su espalda y monumentales brazos se manifieste –

[ _ **¡Ahora lucha [Murakumo]…muestra que tan terrible eres cuando te da la bendición el [Hokuto Shichisei]!**_ ]

\- ¡Puedo desatar su poder! – Exclamo Haruko cortando el yo-yo

\- Mi [Maken] – Decía la peli vino para recibir un impacto en el estómago antes de quedar noqueada - ¿Lo destruyo? –

\- ¡Senpai! – Exclamo Uruchi para ir a abrazar a la peli morada enterrando su rostro entre su escote - ¡Lo siento mucho! –

\- No te disculpes, ya termino – Dijo la mencionada – Ara, tu linda cara se ensucio. Eres un guardián, ¿no?...debes de estar preparada –

\- Veo que no has cambiado ni un poco, Haruko – Dijo la peli morada

\- Tu tampoco, Medaka – Comento la mencionada dandole una bofetada

\- ¿Por que fue eso? - Pregunto la peli morada Amaya molesta

\- Por tirar el almuerzo que se hizo mi Ise - Respondio la peli morada Kurokami de la misma forma

En ese momento ambas liberan su aura de batalla cosa que hizo suspirar al castaño puesto que a pesar de los años, siguen siendo las mismas mientras Uruchi…

*¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*

\- Creo que escuche un grito – Dijo Inaho que estaba con Kengo y Kodama

\- ¿Estas segura que no necesitan nuestra ayuda? – Pregunto Usui

\- Haruko fue a ayudar, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – Dijo Himegami para mirar a sus kouhais – No hay un alma en esta escuela que pueda planteársele -

\- ¿Entonces es la más fuerte de [Tenbi]? – Pregunto Usui

\- ¡Haruko-senpai es impresionante! – Dijo la castaña rojiza asombrada

\- Después de todo, es la mas fuerte de [Tenbi] – Respondió la rubia – (El único capaz de destruir a esos 4 pilares y a ella es Issei Hyodo, es el único capaz de matarlas) – pensó esto último para sí misma

\- ¿? –

Encontramos a una chica con en coletas con dos grandes rizos que estaba sentada en una silla jugando con un mechón de su cabello y a su lado estaba un joven

\- Realmente era una inútil, ni siquiera necesito hacer gran cosa – Dijo la chica

\- Bueno, no veo ningún problema – Dijo el chico – Las chicas vendrán a nosotros con el tiempo, mantengamos un perfil bajo hasta entonces –

\- Esta bien, Onii-sama…jeje. Estoy ansiosa de que llegue el momento – Dijo la joven – (Sin embargo ese chico…ese nuevo estudiante es un peligro) – pensó seriamente

\- Más tarde ese día –

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlas, soy la prometida de Issei Hyodo, Medaka Kurokami – Dijo la peli morada - Es un gusto conocerlas y les agradezco por cuidar de mi prometido –

Después de ese asunto y que Issei la revisara a la chica identificada como Kumi Amio, concluyo que fue manipulada a partir de su propio deseo de luchar contra [Maken-ki]. Furan revelo que Amio hace 1 año fue una candidata a vicepresidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil] junto a Haruko pero fue derrotada por la pelimorada y rechazada de [Maken-ki] por su baja capacidad.

Las 3 roomate de Issei se sorprendieron de ver unas maletas para que el castaño les explicara la situación, que les provoco mucho celos pero supieron disimularlos excepto cierta castaña de ojos rojos

\- Es un gusto, soy Kodama Himegami – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa algo forzada – Tienes un novio maravilloso –

\- Tú y yo nos conocemos, Medaka…así que no es necesario que nos presentemos - Dijo Haruko – Y no es nada, después de todo Issei es mi amigo de la infancia – comento con una sonrisa

\- Are~…ahora que vino su prometida….¿ya te rindes? – Pregunto la rubia burlonamente – Que mujer tan débil –

\- ¡Himegami-san! – Exclamo la vice presidenta sonrojada

En ese momento notaron como Inaho estaba seria, increíblemente no estaba sonriendo o comiendo dulces como siempre lo hacia

\- Así que tú eres la supuesta prometida de Issei-sama – Dijo la castaña de ojos rojos

\- ¿Supuesta? – Pregunto la 1° esposa de Issei - Soy su futura esposa – respondió puesto que todo el mundo aquí no sabían que ya tenían un mes de casados

\- Te dejare algo claro, Issei-sama es mi prometido, no me importa si están comprometidos desde los dos años...¡no perderé ante ti! – Declaro la castaña sorprendiendo a las presentes

\- ¿Inaho-chan? – Pregunto Haruko al ver la mirada firme y determinada de la chica para que viera como su amiga de la infancia sonriera

\- Ho~...eres la primera que me declara la guerra por el amor de mi novio...bien acepto, pero si te gano...renunciaras a él y dejaras de molestarlo, Inaho Kushiya – Dijo la peli morada Kurokami sorprendiendo a la chica – Si, se quién eres…por eso mismo voy a aplastarte y hacer que dejes en paz a Mi novio –

Para desgracia de la castaña la batalla ya la tiene perdida puesto que ellos ya se habían unido en matrimonio

\- Al día siguiente –

La "batalla" comenzó, Inaho hacia todo lo que podía para llamar la atención de Issei pero la castaña noto como la relación del castaño y Medaka Kurokami era fuerte porque ella era capaz de hacer cosas que ella le costaba trabajo o eran demasiado vergonzosas. Aun así no se rindió y siguió en pie de guerra, a pesar de que todo estaba en contra de ella.

Luego de desayunar, fueron a [Tenbi] siendo que a pesar de estar agarrados de las manos corrían rápido, más rápido que las 3 chicas. Las clases siguieron su curso, luego en una reunión de [Maken-ki], presento a su prometida a las demás

Chacha le pidió que fuera la modelo de su próximo proyecto pero Kimi argumento que la peli morada seria su modelo y comenzarían a trabajar por lo que la peli gris dijo que si era el caso el proyecto lo harían en estilo novela-manga para la próxima convención

Kengo estaba celoso de que Issei tuviera una chica tan hermosa y sexy como novia, tanto que echaba espuma por la boca

Aki y Azuki fueron frívolas con Medaka debido a que no les gustaba que su principal rival estuviera en [Tenbi], pero a diferencia de la asesora, Shinatsu reto a una pelea a Kurokami donde esta gano al usar los movimientos que aprendió durante el entrenamiento de Kuroka y Raynare.

Este hecho impacto a Inaho sumado al reporte que explicaba los daños en el edificio de la academia, demostraba que no solo era una cara bonita si no también era muy fuerte

\- Haruko-senpai – Pregunto la castaña de ojos rojos mientras almorzaban juntas debido Issei y Medaka fueron a otro lado para estar a solas - ¿Quién es más fuerte? ¿Esa chica o tú? – esa pregunta sorprendió a la mencionada que dejo los palillos y su caja a un lado

\- Medaka – Confeso la vice presidenta – En la pelea de ayer vi me quedo claro una cosa. A pesar de los años y que ahora tengo un [Maken]…la distancia entre nosotras es la misma que cuando éramos niñas, odio admitirlo pero es ella es más fuerte que yo – apretando los puños con fuerza dejando sorprendida a Kushiya

\- Más tarde ese día –

Inaho despertaba para ver el día que estaba lluvioso para recordar como soñó un recuerdo del pasado

(Un día lluvioso como hoy, hace 12 años, estaba perfectamente bien sola) Pensaba la castaña de ojos rojos (Luego me hizo esa promesa…Issei-sama)

\- Kushiya – Llamo el castaño

\- ¡Issei-sama! – Exclamo la chica - ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Es clase de gimnasia – Dijo el castaño para que la castaña viera como todos los chicos se cambiaban – Trabajaremos en nuestros [Elementos] –

\- Lo siento, me iré de inmediato – Dijo Inaho para limpiarse las lágrimas para salir – Issei-sama –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- En ese entonces también estaba lloviendo – Dijo la chica

\- ¿En ese entonces? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Estaba lloviendo como ahora – Dijo la castaña en soslayo para irse

\- ¿Ahora que tiene esa chica extraña? - Pregunto el castaño mosqueado – No es como si me importara pero suficiente tengo con Haruko para tratar con otra chica rara –

El castaño salió se saltó la clase de [Elementos] puesto que no le interesaba y decidió estar con Medaka el resto de la hora hasta que se encontró con Haruko que le pidió…

\- ¿Las compras? – Pregunto el castaño

\- La reunión del consejo estudiantil durara mucho más tiempo – Dijo la peli morada – Puse la lista de los víveres y el dinero en este sobre, ¿puedes hacerlo? –

\- Claro, no es problema – Dijo el chico

\- Espero que pronto salga el sol – Comento Medaka

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Cuando llovía siempre salía al patio a mojarme para que mis lágrimas por el dolor de no tenerte a mi lado se diluyeran con la lluvia. Al mismo tiempo me traía recuerdos de cuando éramos niños y jugábamos en el parque Irina, Haruko, tú y yo. Lydia-san nos recibía con una sonrisa para secarnos con cariño mientras nos decía que no jugáramos en la lluvia, nos daba chocolate caliente y nos preparaba el baño – Comento con nostalgia la peli morada para que su esposo la abraza por atrás

\- Nunca me iré, estaremos juntos para siempre – Dijo el chico mientras que su amada pone una mano sobre una de las suyas

\- ¿Para siempre? – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Para siempre - Respondió el castaño para que esta se recargara en el cuerpo de su prometido

Inaho que regresaba al salón por algo que olvido, vio esa escena por lo que salió corriendo de ahí llorando amargamente puesto que al fin vio la realidad que quería negar.

Su Issei-sama amaba con todo su corazón a Medaka Kurokami

Ahora atendía porque era así de frio y distante con ella

Estaba pintando su raya debido a que quería dejarle claro que no sentía nada por ella y que solo tenía ojos para su prometida

Se sentía tan tonta al luchar por un amor que no le pertenecía y una batalla perdida

Lo peor de todo es que él no recordaba la promesa

\- Centro de la cuidad de la Academia Tenbi -

Kengo paseaba por las calles con un sobre y paraguas en mano mientras iba contento para ver a cierta conocida subir el sendero de la montaña mientras que mostraba melancolía

\- ¿Esa era…? No me digas… - Decía el peli azul

\- Sendero de la montaña –

La castaña de ojos rojos caminaba con una mirada melancólica mientras sus lágrimas eran corridas por la lluvia

(Issei-sama no…no recuerda la promesa que hicimos en ese entonces y está feliz con esa chica llamada Medaka Kurokami) Pensaba la castaña de ojos rojos tristemente para que encontrara un gatito blanco en una caja que tiene una marca en su frente con forma de X - ¿Quieres venir conmigo? -

\- Dormitorios –

Issei y Medaka estaban recostados mientras que en la Tablet de la chica veían fotos de cuando eran niños. En tanto Kodama se cambiaba de ropa en el cuarto de las 3 chicas

\- Ha estado lloviendo durante varios días – Dijo la rubia – Pero esto no es un buen augurio. Mi cuarto está lleno de ropa sucia –

*¡Llegue!* Exclamo una voz para que la pareja le diera la bienvenida a Haruko que subió al altillo en donde dormía el castaño para que viera como la pareja vean fotos de la infancia – Recuerdo esa ocasión, fuimos al parque de diversiones con Lydia-san y Seth-san, Irina se aferró a Ise encajándole las uñas como gato cuando salimos de la casa del terror –

\- No me lo recuerdes, eso dolió mucho y Kaa-san tardo media hora en despegarla de mi – Comento el castaño

En ese momento los 3 chicos vieron una foto del dojo donde se encontraban la castaña de ojos morados, Haruko, Medaka e Issei. Pero en esa imagen notaron como aparecía un hombre de piel morena que tenía una cicatriz en la frente el cabello atado y era grande como musculoso, su sensei y el padre del castaño, sin embargo eso no les llamo la atención, si no que…

\- ¿Inaho-chan fue al mismo dojo que nosotros? – Pregunto Haruko impactada

\- No me acuerdo – Dijo Medaka pensativa mientras ambas chicas vieron que el castaño se levanto

\- Lo he recordado – Dijo Issei que al ver la imagen a su mente vino un recuerdo que pensó que había perdido - ¿Dónde está Inaho? – pregunto sorprendiendo a las chicas de que la llamara por su nombre

\- ¿No está en el dormitorio? – Pregunto la peli morada para que el castaño usara su [anormalidad]

\- Esa chica…siempre causando problemas – Dijo el castaño para ponerse sus botas e ir a buscarla aun sin paraguas pero en la entrada se encontró con un conocido - ¡Usui! –

\- ¿Inaho-chan no regreso al dormitorio? – Pregunto el mencionado seriamente

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Acabo de verla muy sola – Dijo Kengo

\- ¿Dónde la viste? – Pregunto Issei

\- Sigh…entonces tu eres la causa – Dijo el peli azul oscuro - No tiene remedio, Inaho-chan está obsesionada contigo – acercándose

\- ¿Hacia dónde fue? –

\- Estaba yéndose del distrito comercial, no tenía paraguas…¿Qué le hiciste? -

\- Solo eres un dolor de cabeza, Inaho –

\- ¡¿Por qué estaba llorando?! –

\- Es por algo que paso y que por mi descuido no aclare…pero ahora debo de solucionarlo –

En ese momento el peli azul oscuro le soltó un golpe que el chico detuvo con un dedo como si nada pero se veía molesto

\- ¡Vas a pagar por hacer llorar a una chica tan dulce! – Exclamo el peli azul - Quizás sea un calentón lamentable… ¡pero tú eres aun peor! –

\- No me culpes cuando todas las pistas y señales se las di – Respondió el castaño – Yo no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, desde ese instante donde ella me ayudo tenía claro el por qué y rechace su ayuda porque quería dejarle claro que no la veo de la misma manera que ella me ve a mí – desviando al ataque

 _ **ATA…ATA…ATA…ATA…ATA…ATA…ATAH**_

Dándole una serie de patadas muy veloces para dejarlo inconsciente y atraparlo dejándolo en el techo de la entrada con su revista para desaparecer usando el _**[Shunpo]**_

\- Montaña –

Inaho se encontraba en una zona de la montaña con el gato en brazos para que esta maullara

\- Oh, ¿tienes hambre? – Pregunto la chica - Jeje…yo también. Es extraño, aun cuando estoy triste, sigo teniendo hambre –

En ese momento el gato se escapa de los brazos de su dueña para ir a buscar algo de comer para ambos

\- ¡Oye, Gatito! ¿Por qué estas escapando? – Pregunto la chica - ¡No te vayas!

De pronto una piedra enorme se vino abajo para que la chica viera horrorizada pero escucho algo que decía

* _ **[Soru]**_ *

Aparecio el castaño con su ropa formal que abrazo al gato para protegerlo con su cuerpo

\- ¡ISSEI-SAMA! –Grito la castaña preocupada

\- _**¡[Tekkai]!**_ (Masa de Hierro) – Exclamo el castaño para endurecer su cuerpo como si de hierro se tratase recibiendo la roca en su cuerpo, en especial el _**[Tekkai]**_ de los 13 comandantes de [Fenrir] era tan duro como para resistir una bola de acero de demolición o incluso un rayo. La roca se partió por la mitad pero aun así lastimo al castaño que estaba sangrando por todo su cuerpo

\- Issei-sama…- Dijo la castaña de ojos rojos sollozando

\- Ve con ella, supongo que es tu ama – Comento el mencionado para el felino fuera a los brazos de la chica, sin embargo, esta no vio como hubo un deslave que iba sobre ella

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….¡AAAAAAATAH!…ATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATAATATATA**_

El castaño corrió para saltar sobre ella y golpear las rocas con sus puños como dedos atravesando las rocas como si fueran papel, rompiéndolas en miles de pedazos

" _ **¡[Hokuto Rakan Geki]! (Ataque Arhat de la Estrella del Norte)"**_

\- Issei-sama…sus heridas – Decía la chica preocupada debido a que el castaño no paraba de sangrar

\- No te preocupes por mí, es lo mínimo que merezco por olvidar la promesa y lo que pasara más adelante – Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa mientras jadea levemente

\- Issei-sama…- Decía Inaho

\- Inaho, por fin he recordado lo que paso en aquel entonces – Comento el chico

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? – Dijo la chica sorprendida

\- Si, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tu papá – Comento el chico

\- ¡¿Mi papá?! – Exclamo la chica algo alterada

\- Tesshin-san fue una de las personas que me ayudo a perfeccionar mi [Nanto Suichouken] – Respondió el castaño – Algún día le devolveré el favor…también disculpo, mi padre fue quien le hizo esa cicatriz en su frente -

\- Me alegro de escuchar a Issei-sama hablar tan amablemente de mi padre y no se preocupe…no estoy enojada con Seth-sama – Dijo Inaho con una linda sonrisa y un sonrojo que la hacía ver bonita – No está mal recordar lo que paso hace más de 10 años, ¿cierto? -

\- ¿Tu lo recordaste todo el tiempo, no es así? – Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió la chica alegremente – Porque para mí siempre será un divertido y precioso recuerdo, en especial ese día –

Flasback

Issei estaba yendo a la casa de Shidou-kun debido a que olvido su cuaderno de matemáticas y sus padres estaban ocupados por lo que decidió salir solo. Estaba lloviendo por lo que traia un paraguas, venia de regreso

\- Espero que Tou-san y Kaa-san no se hayan dado cuenta – Dijo el chico para que viera a su nueva amiga que no había visto desde hace varios días pero estaba muy triste y mallugada. Se encontraba en un columpio mientras la lluvia la mojaba - ¡¿Inaho-chan?!...¡¿Qué pasa?! – soltando su paraguas

\- Issei-kun – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¡Tu…Tu estas herida…! – Dijo el mencionado preocupado

\- Hehehe…mi bendito padre está enojado conmigo – Dijo la niña de ojos rojos

\- Enojado…- Expreso el niño confundido

\- Él estaba diciendo cosas difíciles de entender…así que no había mucho que no entendí – Dijo Inaho-chan – Pero él dijo que soy diferente a otros niños y que no debía acércame demasiado, eso es lo que entendí. Es por eso que he venido a despedirme –

\- ¿Despe…dirte? – Dijo el chico llorando

\- Porque mi padre…snif…dijo que era diferente a Issei-kun y a los otros debido a que…- Decía la castaña de ojos rojos

\- ¡Te equivocas! – Exclamo Issei

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo la chica

 _ **KYUUUUU…. ¡SHAOH!**_

En ese momento la niña vio como salía sangre de la mano del niño mientras un tubo de hierro tenía unos arañazos como tenía un pedazo partido

\- ¿Ves? – Dijo el niño – Estamos iguales -

\- ¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo?! – Pregunto la castaña preocupada

\- Jeje ¿ves?...Nos lastimamos igual, jugamos juntos y reímos igual – Dijo el castaño rojizo sangrando de los dedos

-…Issei-kun – Dijo Inaho

\- Es por eso…que no hay ninguna necesidad de decir adiós. Siempre vamos a estar junto como… – Decía el pequeño castaño para que la castaña lo abrazara

\- Gracias, Issei-kun – Dijo la niña abrazándolo mientras lloraba

\- Si – Dijo el mencionado abrazándola

Fin del Flashback

\- Desgraciadamente tiempo después perdí a mis padres y pase por un infierno que me hizo olvidar todo excepto mi amor por Medaka-chan – Dijo el chico – Apenas cuando vi unas fotos con Medaka y Haruko recordé todo –

\- Yo soy la que debería disculparse solo me prometiste que estaríamos siempre juntos. Me deje llevar y dije que eras mi prometido – Comento la chica -…Solamente podría haber sido una promesa de niños pero estoy muy contenta. Incluso después de reencontrarnos, mis sentimientos por ti nunca han cambiado –

\- Inaho…- Dijo el chico para apretar los puños

\- Te quiero, Issei-kun…quisiera estar contigo, si es posible – Dijo Inaho para que el chico ahogara un sollozo para verla con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Lo siento pero yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amo con todo mi ser, esa es mi 1° esposa, Medaka Kurokami - Revelo el castaño – Tambien tengo una segunda esposa que se llama Kuroka, dos prometidas llamadas Rias y Akeno como he empezado un relacion con dos chicas llamadas Raynare y Yoruka. La promesa completa es…"siempre estaremos juntos como grandes amigos"…no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos por que no te veo de esa forma, solo eres una amiga, lo siento una vez más – mientras se inclinaba

Inaho tardo un poco en entender lo que issei le dijo, para…

\- Yo ya…snif…sabía que….snif …pero…snif...por romper una promesa, debes ser castigado – Dijo la chica preparando un chisguete – Te dejare fuera…con esto – que inbuyo [Elemento] para mandarlo a volar contra las rocas al tomar al chico por sorpresa - ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ese es tu castigo!...Herir el corazón de una joven doncella enamorada es un pecado grave – para jalar su parpado con un dedo mientras saca la lengua

\- Ese será un pecado más que cargue a cuestas por el resto de mi vida – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras sigue derramando lagrimas saliendo de la pared de roca para usar el _**[Shunpo]**_ con el propósito de presionar el [Keiraku Hiko, Kushin Datsumei] para borrarle la parte donde sabe que está casado y usar al final la _**[Teletransportación]**_

Medaka recibió al chico con los brazos abiertos puesto que sabía que le fue difícil romper el corazón de Inaho mientras que Haruko no comprendió como el castaño apareció de la nada en el dormitorio

\- Más tarde ese día –

Medaka, Kurumi, Inaho, Haruko y Kodama se tomaban un baño tranquilamente mientras que el chico meditaba usando en su persona el _**[Seiko Ho]**_ pensando en lo que pasaría a partir de ahora y que le depara el futuro. Inaho le dijo algo que sorprendió mucho a la peli morada Kurokami

\- Medaka-san…por favor cuida mucho a Issei-san -

\- Al día siguiente – 9:00 am –

\- ¿En serio tienes que irte antes? – Pregunto Kimi desanimada puesto que quería su opinión sobre los bocetos que hizo de la heroína de su historia a partir de su persona

\- Lamentablemente, cierta senpai está tomando autoridad que no le compete y debo de detenerla antes de que haga una tontería, mi equipo del [Consejo Estudiantil] han estado llamándome mientras lloraban, eso es señal de que las cosas se ha salido de control – Respondo Medaka

\- Esa Sona, luego hablare con ella – Dijo el castaño sobándose la sienes

\- Bueno, nos vemos en dos semanas, cariño – Dijo la peli morada para abrazar el cuello de su esposo

\- Si, querida – Respondió el castaño para besarla haciendo la escena de una novela por Haruko, Inaho, Azuki, Minori y Aki estaban celosas mientras que las demás estaban emocionadas. En ese momento llego la limosina que la iba a llevar a Kuoh, el chofer subio las maletas

– Adiós a todos – Se despidió Medaka mientras se iba siendo que las demás volvieron a sus puestos pero el castaño se quedó en la entrada antes de suspirar y entrar a la escuela cuando…

*¡MEDAKA KUROKAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!* Gritaron varias voces mientras el castaño reía divertido puesto que parecía que su esposa hizo de las suyas antes de irse

\- ¡Hizo todo mi trabajo de presidenta! – Chillaba Furan

\- ¡Hizo todo mi trabajo de vice presidenta! – Chillaba Haruko

\- ¡Hizo todo mi trabajo de tesorera! – Chillaba Yuuka

\- ¡Hizo todo mi trabajo de secretaria! – Chillaba Kimi de emoción por que se podía dedicar a su proyecto

\- ¡Reordeno mi botiquín e hizo mis reportes mejor que yo! – Chillaba Aki

\- ¡Ordeno mis papeles correctamente! – Dijo Minori llorando conmovida

\- ¡Dejo todas las negociaciones impecables! – Chillaron Chacha y Azuki

\- ¡Hizo un itinerario de peleas! – Chillaron Uruchi y Kodama

Luego de eso todas las chicas de [Maken-ki], la asesora y la directora estaban deprimidas puesto que la prometida del castaño rojizo hizo un mejor trabajo en un día que ellas en meses en su respectivo campo

\- Dos días después -

Vemos como un helicóptero sobrevuela el territorio aéreo de la [Academia Tenbi] en dirección al lugar

\- Estamos en el punto BF-201, centro de la zona administrativa especial - Dijo el piloto – También recibimos la autorización para aterrizar en la [Academia Tenbi]. Repito esto es… -

*Ahí está bien* Dijo un hombre de cabello semi largo castaño claro con su fleco en forma de remolino y ojos lavanda vestido con un traje militar de la época de la Francia del siglo XVII blanco con azul y ornamentes doradas con hombreras anchas – Gracias, les diré a los altos mandos que ustedes fueron unos ases -

\- ¡Espere, por favor, señor!...usted no puede…- Decía el copiloto

\- Cuento con ustedes, Aililu, Lilu – Dijo el castaño una rubia y una morena lolis

Mientras tanto Minori se encuentra recostada tranquilamente debido a que Medaka ordeno el papeleo del mes por lo que solo se preocuparía por sus clases en el grupo de cierto castaño sexy a su parecer y coincidentemente estaba soñando con él mientras la dominaba haciéndola suya

\- Ise…no tan fuerte, soy aun virgen…jejeje…- Balbuceaba la peli purpura con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca

El castaño mencionado estaba junto con Haruko y Kengo luego de evitar que dos chicas pelearan siendo que estas no aceptaron ser detenidas por lo que terminaron siendo derrotadas por el Tai chi y Aikido del chico.

Ambas estaban siendo cargadas en los hombros del chico, inconscientes

\- Esa la primera vez que veo unas peleadoras se lastiman con su propia fuerza – Comento Kengo

\- El principio del Tai chi y el Aikido es usar la fuerza del atacante en su contra – Explico el castaño

\- No pensaba que conocieras esas artes marciales – Comento Haruko

\- Ahí mucho que no sabes de mi – Respondió Issei para que oyeran el sonido de hélices

\- ¿Un helicóptero? – Dijo el peli azul oscuro para que el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] usara su [Elemental Sight Emperor] para ver unas plataformas de energía invisible, el sonido del vehículo aéreo despertó a la directora

\- Bueno, es hora del show – Dijo el castaño claro para chasquear los dedos - ¡[Venus]! –

Una chica de estatura mediana que tiene el cabello largo, color rosado y algo ondulado, que lleva con una diadema verde y unos bellos ojos color rojizos. Viste un uniforme rojo con grandes hombreras y con bordeados dorados. A esto ella lleva una falda oscura, muy corta y ajustada, con la adición de unas pantimedias oscuras por debajo de la falda y unas botas marrones para saltar

\- ¡Yahoo~! – Exclamo la peli rosa cayendo en la 2° plataforma invisible - ¡Apúrense, chicas! –

La siguiente aparecer en escena fue una joven alta de cabello azul oscuro, dividido en dos trenzas con un pequeño moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza y ojos color vino

\- Hmph, parece una enorme caja desde aquí – Dijo la joven

\- Espero que conozcamos personas entretenidas para pasar el tiempo – Dijo una mujer atractiva y bella de estatura mediana y esbelto cuerpo. Posee rasgos faciales orientales muy notorios. Ella tiene el cabello largo y oscuro, atado del lado derecho y formando una larga cola de caballo que llega a su espalda, además de dos colas más pequeñas, atadas en cada lado de su nuca. Ella lleva puesto un gorro chino rosado. Viste su uniforme como las otras dos pero con una falda muy corta color carmesí con bordeado dorado y con sus piernas al descubierto

Se ve al fundo a un par de lolis gemelas una rubia y una morena que tiene ojos verdes y la apariencia de niñas pequeñas, pueden ser descritas como muñecas vestidas con el uniforme pero con largas faldas negras y medias con zapatos a juego como estaba el castaño

(Y si) Pensaba Minori que despertó mientras veía como el helicóptero se va a la par que se abre la puerta dejando ver a una rosa que se deshoja para que aparezca el castaño claro

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no, Minori? – Pregunto el sujeto – Creciste y te hiciste más bella. Mientras mas vieja te pones, mas radiante te ves. Ha llegado el punto que casi puedo mirar tu gloria a simple vista – comento como un galán para que le cierre la puerta de un golpe provocando que le sangre la nariz

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios estas aquí, Akaya?! – Pregunto la mencionada molesta puesto que interrumpió su sueño con su querido castaño de ojos amielados para que le invite una taza de té – ¿Estudiantes de intercambio? – pregunto sorprendida

\- Sí. Ya deberías haber recibido un mensaje acerca de esto desde [Kamigari] – Dijo el identificado como Akaya – Hehe…tan distraída como siempre – comento alegremente mientras la directora revisa sus documentos ordenados por la peli morada Kurokami donde estaba la notificación, siendo la primera hoja – Pues, para decirlo claramente, estas chicas son las estudiantes de intercambio que menciono. Juntas conforman [Venus] –

\- Ya veo – Dijo la peli purpura - Pero realmente quiero saber ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto tajantemente

\- [Kamigari] sospecha que hay alguien en esta academia que está tratando de desprecintar los poderes de [Yamata no Orochi] – Respondió el castaño claro causando gracia en la directora que creía que le jugaba una broma puesto que pensaba que nadie estaba tan loco como para hacer algo así – Una organización que usan [Maken] y [Elementos] para apoyar este país desde las sombras. Sin embargo, sus verdaderas raíces, son mucho más viejas. El legendario Shuuken, fundador del [Hokuto Shinken], Ryuou fundador del [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] y Sun Yang-tse fundador del [Hokuto Sonkaken] junto con 4 [Nanto Rokuseiken] y el [Tenrou] utilizando los [Hachimaken], creados por el [Hokuto Soke] con la sangre y génesis de los dioses, en conjunto los [Maken Hachiryu] sellaron al dragón maligno salvando este mundo y posteriormente se creó lo que se le llamo [Kamigari]. Es un hecho que la especialidad de [Tenbi], infundiendo elementos con la luminiscencia de Amanohara, ha experimentado un incremento inusual de la fuerza en los últimos dos años. Dicen que la bestia de los dioses duermen en [Tenbi] y ellos creen que alguien destruirá el sello. Si piensas que estos hechos son reales, no puedes ignorar el tema o algo parecido – sacando una gota de sudor en la peli purpura

\- ¿Es por eso que enviaron a buscar al culpable? – Pregunto Minori

\- ¡Es correcto! – Comento el castaño

\- Lo lamento pero ya contrate ayuda, alguien superior a tus [Venus] – Comento la peli purpura

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto el castaño claro seriamente

\- Contrate a… - Decía la directora pero fue interrumpida por…

*¡Akaya!* Para que apareciera Gen junto con Tomiko y Aki - ¡Imbecil!...¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –

\- ¡Tomi-chan y Aki! – Saludo Akaya - ¡Y Gen, la quinta rueda! Ha pasado un tiempo -

\- ¡¿Quinta rueda?! ¡Bastardo! – Exclamo el mencionado enojado

\- Sin insultos por favor – Dijo el castaño – A partir de hoy seré un profesor temporal de [Tenbi]. Trabajemos juntos y bien, herrero [Maken] –

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Dijo el peli naranja - ¡Espera, Akaya!...¡Una vez fuimos todos parte de [Maken-ki]! – exclamo siendo oído por Furan, Yuuka, Haruko e Issei que llegaban

\- ¿Estuvieron en [Maken-ki]? – Pregunto la castaña rubia de lentes para que vieran como Tomiko y Aki lo miraban seriamente

\- Que dama encantadora – Dijo Akaya haciendo una leve reverencia – Somos parte de [Venus] y tú debes ser la actual presidenta de [Maken-ki] –

\- ¡S-Si! – Dijo Furan sonrojada algo extraño en ella, las únicas veces que actúa así es con Issei Hyodo

(¡Es tan sofisticado!) Pensaba la chica de lentes (Hyodo-kun es el único que me ha hablado tan amablemente)

\- ¿Podría ser tan amable de escoltarnos al [Comité Disciplinaro]? – Pregunto el castaño claro educadamente

\- ¡Me encantaría!...Es por aquí, por favor – Dijo la Kaichou de [Tenbi] para escoltar al director siendo que la peli rosa, la chica del gorro chino y la joven alta vieron al castaño rojizo por lo que tuvieron el mismo pensamiento

(¡Que chico tan apuesto!)

\- ¡Hola, chico lindo! – Saludo la peli rosa - ¿También eres parte de [Maken-ki]? – pregunto alegremente mientras saluda para que la chica de gorro chino le diera un gesto encantador y la chica alta solo le dio una leve sonrisa. El castaño los ignoro para que Haruko le mire con una cara graciosa

\- Su nombre es Ayaka Kodai – Dijo Minori

\- Todos nosotros fuimos los miembros fundadores de [Maken-ki] – Dijo Gen junto con las chicas

\- Salón del Comité Disciplinario -

\- En conclusión – Decía Yuuka para cerrar los ojos y hacer el gesto de juntar sus dedos - ¡Las chicas de [Venus] se unirán a [Maken-ki] durante el verano! Presentémonos por favor – pidió amablemente

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo la peli rosa levantando la mano

\- Somos gemelas – Dijeron las lolis agarradas de las manos

\- Aililu Finnian – Dijo la rubia

\- Lilu Finnian – Dijo la morena

\- Esas dos son tan dulces como la miel – Dijo Inaho

\- Soy Demitra Midia – Dijo la peli azul oscuro de ojos vinos – No estaremos por mucho tiempo pero espero que no llevemos bien – viendo al castaño recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados que le parecía muy sexy

\- ¡Yo también espero eso! – Dijo Chacha mientras Kimi uno de sus mangas - ¡Tengamos un buen tiempo lesbi! –

\- No creo que sea la expresión, aunque no importa – Dijo la morena de ojos morados

\- ¡Hola, Soy Shiria Ootsuka! – Dijo la peli rosa - ¡Es un gusto conocerlos! – haciendo un gesto de amor y paz con 3 dedos, cosa que molesto a Kodama

\- Parece que más inútiles pechugonas se han unido – Mascullo la rubia

(Shiria me parece conocida) – Pensó Kengo

\- No creo que deba presentarme – Dijo la chica aspecto chino molestando a Azuki – Solo aquellos suficientemente poderosos merecen ser nuestros amigos, por eso no fraternizare con de… - pero no termino la frase porque tenía un pie en su carótida

\- Deberías entrenar más en lugar de parlotear – Dijo el castaño rojizo bajando su pie lentamente mientras que la chica en un escenario de corazones – Es de mala educación decir tales cosas y no presentarse –

(Que apuesto y cool se ve) Pensó la chica China

(Ese porte tan varonil y serio...) Pensaba Demitra

(¡Es el hombre de mis sueños!) Pensaron Shiria, Demitra y la chica china al mismo tiempo

\- M-Me presento soy Yan Min – Dijo la chica china tímidamente viendo al castaño, cosa que puso celosa a Haruko

\- Seamos claras – Dijo Demitra – Nosotras en [Venus] luchamos muchas batallas peligrosas asi que podemos completar sus misiones. Estamos muy orgullosas de eso –

\- Exacto, siempre y cuando se limiten a este patio de juegos – Decía Yan Min – No van a entender el significado de la batalla –

\- ¡Que montón de mierda! – Exclamo Azuki golpeando la mensa – Creen que son mejores que nosotras no puedo dejar que nos insulten sin defendernos

\- ¡A-Azuki-san! – Dijo Haruko

\- Claman ser soldados de "elite" que viajaron por todo el mundo – Dijo la castaña rojiza – Como dijo, Ise…hablan demasiado, si realmente son tan fuertes podrían darnos una paliza fácilmente –

\- Hay un dicho en Japón que dice: "Perro que ladra no muerde" – Dijo Yan – Suenas muy parecida a un perro en este momento –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Azuki molesta

\- Estoy diciendo que [Tenbi] es un patio de juegos para niños ruidosos –

\- ¡P-Perra! – Mascullo la castaño rojiza molesta – Entonces…¡¿Qué te parece solucionar esto con un duelo?!

\- Como desees – Dijo la china

\- Parece que tenemos una rivalidad muy pronto – Dijo la peli gris

\- Y eventualmente, las dos tendrán una relación prohib…- Decía la morena de ojos morado emocionada

\- ¡Imposible! – Exclamaron Yan y Azuki - ¡A mí me gusta el chico guapo de cuero/Ise! –

\- ¡¿EH?!...A mí también me gusta – Dijo Shiria

\- A-A mí también – Dijo Demitra suavemente

*Si dicen que [Tenbi] son niños ruidosos, entonces [Venus] solo son niñas jugando a ser soldados* Dijo una voz para vean como el castaño se pone entre ellas – Dices que [Tenbi] es una patio de juegos, por lo tanto ustedes solo juegan a las muñecas –

\- ¡¿Cómo te…?! – Decía Demitra enojada para ser interrumpida

\- Cuando luchen contra un zorro de nueve colas, un semidiós dragón, un Phenex o contra un [Carde] de [Grigory] a muerte pueden presumir de sus logros…mientras tanto son niñas ante mis ojos – Dijo el castaño fríamente dejando sorprendidas como confundidas a las chicas presentes como a la peli azul oscuro de coletas

\- Pero no permitimos los duelo entre miembro de [Maken-ki] – Comento Yuuka levantando un dedo – Esto significa que la mejor manera de que tengan una pelea justa es….¡en una competencia deportiva! – cerrando los ojos

\- Gimnasio de Duela de Tenbi –

\- Explicare las reglas de este juego – Dijo la tesorera

\- Primero explica porque estoy sentado aqui con un moño en la cabeza y con un letrero que dice premio colgado en el cuello – Exigió el castaño haciendo una cara graciosa

\- Es por que se acordó que el premio al equipo ganador seria que Hyodo-kun se convertirá sirviente personal todo el verano y tendrá que hacer todo lo que digan sus integrantes – Respondió la peli azul oscura de ojos miel

\- ¿Por qué no pidieron mi opinión? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo molesto

\- B-Bueno…- Decía Yuuka nerviosa

\- Yo tengo una pregunta – Dijo la directora presente junto con Aki, Tomiko y Akaya

\- ¿Cuál es? – Cuestiono la tesorera de [Maken-ki]

\- Issei…¿sabes dar masajes? – Pregunto la peli purpura

\- Si – Respondió el mencionado – (Porque siento que no debí responder con la verdad) –

\- Si es el caso…¡Chicas ganen!...¡Quiero un masaje con aceite e Ise sin camisa! – Dijo Minori dejando ir su imaginación como lo hicieron Tomiko y Aki teniendo un final feliz mientras reían pervertidamente y sangraba su nariz sacando una enorme gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza en el castaño

\- Se parece a un partido de voleibol de tres contra tres, el primer equipo en conseguir 15 puntos ganara, si ambos equipos están igualados en 14 puntos, el primer equipo en conseguir 2 puntos de ventaja, gana. Para hacer esto, lo llamaremos actividad del club - Dijo Yuuka – Es por eso que la jueza sera la asesora del club, Nijou-sensei –

\- Aunque nunca fui jueza – Comento la mencionada

\- ¿Por qué un 3 vs 3? – Pregunto Azuki mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza

\- Es cierto que [Maken-ki] tiene miembros para formar un equipo pero [Venus] solo son cinco integrantes – Respondió Haruko

\- Si son tan gallinas, no nos importa que jueguen en seis en su equipo – Comento Yan

\- ¡Cielos! Párale ya, Yan – Reprendió la peli rosa

\- Shiria, llegamos hasta este punto al empujar constantemente nuestros límites – Respondió Demitra – Incluso si es solo un juego…piensa en el premio – sonrojándose levemente para ver a cierto castaño leyendo un libro mientras que Inaho, Kodama y Kimi animan a su equipo

\- ¡Empieza el partido! – Dijo Aki - ¡Sirve [Maken-ki]! –

\- Mostrémosle…- Decía la castaña rojiza - ¡Nuestra verdadera fuerza! – lanzando un poderoso lance

(¡No somos tan ingenuas como para que nos ganen con fuerza bruta!) Pensó Demitra rechazando el ataque para que Yan usara su [Elemento] al golpear la pelota electrocutando a Haruko

\- Esa pelota…- Decía Uruchi

\- Creo que no soy el único que se dio cuenta – Comento el castaño

\- ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto Kengo

\- Parece ser que Yan Min-san uso su [Elemento] al momento de golpear el objeto esférico – Respondió el castaño seriamente

\- ¡Haruko! ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Azuki preocupada

(No estoy de acuerdo con esta batalla) Pensó la mencionada viendo a sus adversarias – (Pero como cabeza del [Comité Disciplinario])…¡no puedo aceptar la derrota! –

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo Azuki

\- ¿Oh? La más fuerte de [Tenbi] se está enojando – Comento Kodama interesada – Parece que esto se convertirá en una gran batalla, después de todo –

\- ¡Haruko-senpai, mantén el espíritu! – Dijo Inaho

\- ¡Haru-chan, lucha! – Decía Kimi

\- Jeje…¡Solo observa, chico lindo! – Dijo Shiria

Así continuaron para que las 6 chicas jugaran un partido decente de voleibol demostrando su gran condición física

\- ¡Es un empate! – Dijo Aki - ¡El primer equipo en sacar ventaja de dos puntos, gana! ¡Sirve, [Venus]! –

\- ¡Escuchen! ¡Hemos llegado tan lejos ¡No permitiré que fracasen! – Dijo Kodama animando a su manera

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡[Maken-ki]! ….¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡[Tenbi]! – Exclamaron las animadoras

\- ¡Haruko-senpai, creo en ti! – Exclamo Uruchi

\- ¡Himegami-senpai, soy tuyo por siempre! – Exclamo Kengo

Flashback

\- Si [Venus] pierde, se unira a [Maken-ki] – Decía Furan – Si [Maken-ki] pierde cesaremos nuestras actividades por un mes… -

\- Y el chico lindo se unirá a [Venus] – Dijo Shiria

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ella – Dijeron Demitra y Yan sonrojadas

Fin del Flashback

\- Y heme aquí – Dijo el castaño mientras leía su libro rápidamente usando sus lentes favoritos, puesto que como Rias sentía que con los anteojos se podía despejar y su mente se concentraría viendo todo claro, costumbre que arraigo de su maestro Kenshiro Kasumi

\- ¿Estará bien? – Pregunto Furan preocupada - Si perdemos, cesaremos la actividad del club por un mes –

\- Me parece que los estamos haciendo bien – Dijo Yuuka

\- Si, se ve de esa manera – Dijo Akaya que hacia acto de presencia emocionando a la presidenta - ¿No lo notaste? Sus ojos brillan –

\- ¡Si, lo están! – Dijo la rubia castaña tiernamente

\- Para conocer a otros con poderes y capacidades al nivel de ellas como estar contentes de pelear con ellas – Decía el castaño claro – Es la primera vez para las [Venus]…es una experiencia que necesitaban –

\- Tengo mis dudas pero eres fuerte – Dijo Yan – Sin embargo, ¡nosotras ganaremos! – para golpear la pelota con su [Elemento] para que impactara en el techo haciendo que Azuki se proteja pero cayendo la pelota

\- ¡Mierda!...¡Me has hecho enojar, perra! – Exclamo la castaña rojiza

\- El temperamento, querida – Dijo burlonamente Yan

\- Si marcan una vez más, ¡estamos acabadas! – Exclamo Furan preocupada

\- Hm… me parece que estamos en un grave problema – Dijo Yuuka abriendo sus ojos mientras posaba su barbilla en sus manos

\- Me parece que te voy a dar unos tallones por aceptar que yo soy sea el premio de la que ganara – Comento el castaño casi terminando su libro

\- ¿C-Como puedes ser tan despreocupada todo el tiempo? – Pregunto la castaña rubia

\- Nací así – Dijo la peli azul oscuro de ojos miel

\- Shiria, es el último punto – Dijo Demitra – Hazlo por nosotras –

\- Demitra – Dijo la mencionada que tenía el esférico en sus manos – No quiero exagerar las cosas pero... – mirando al castaño - ¡yo también odio perder!...¡Lo lamento! – para golpear con su [Elemento]

\- ¡No puede ser! – Dijo Haruko para golpear la pelota

\- ¡Bien hecho, Haruko! – Dijo la peli gris

\- ¡Chacha! ¡Golpea la pelota con tu _**[Compressor]**_! – Pidio Azuki para que la mencionada…

\- ¡Entendido! ¡Aquí voy! – Dijo la chica que activo su [Maken] para lanzar la pelota que aumento de tamaño para que fuera contra la chica china que la estampo contra el escenario

\- No puede ser – Dijo Shiria sorprendida

\- Es tan misteriosa – Dijo Aililu

\- Como si fuera magia – Completo Lilu

\- Peleas sucio – Dijo Yan

\- ¡Cállate! – Dijo la chica emocionada - ¡Tú empezaste primero con esto! –

-¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto Kengo

\- Estas idiotas se están dejando llevar – Comento el castaño para terminar su libro y guardar sus lentes en su bolsillo esperando el momento en que todo se salga de control

\- Al menos es seguro que no volverán a jugar voleibol otra vez – Dijo la castaña violeta

\- ¿Por qué viniste otra vez aquí con estas chicas? – Pregunto Aki

\- Lo explicare con detalles más tarde – Dijo Akaya – Observemos a estas chicas en su batalla, hasta que gane algún bando –

\- Demitra – Dijo la loli rubia que grababa todo

\- Es tan seria – Dijo la loli morena

Demitra aumenta su aura llamando al agua que se encontraba en un lago que formo un pequeño dragón

\- ¡¿Q-Que?! – Exclamo Azuki impresionada

\- Ojo por ojo – Dijo la chica de cabello azul de ojos vino

\- ¿Q-Que hacemos? – Comento la presidenta preocupada y asustada

\- Vaya. Como sospechaba – Decía Yuuka haciendo su gesto con las manos mientras tiene una gota de sudor en su cabeza

\- ¡Demitra, no vayas más lejos que eso! – Pidio Shiria

\- Si continúan esto, será imparable – Dijo Yan como si nada

\- ¡Que poderes tan inmensos! – Dijo la rubia - ¡Controla por completo su [Elemento]! –

\- ¡Voy a cocinar algunas galletas mañana! – Dijo Kimi

\- ¡Las amo! – Dijo Inaho

\- ¿Estan ciegas? – Se pregunto la rubia desconcertada

\- Si llevas esta batalla tan lejos – Dijo Haruko usando su [Maken] para desenfundarlo - ¡Entonces me encargare de ti! –

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ve por ella, Haruko! – Dijo Azuki - ¡Es libre para todos! –

\- ¡Muestrales, Vice presidenta! – Dijo Chacha

\- Creo que las cosas se van a poner serias – Dijo el castaño para levantarse puesto que ambas colisionan su ataque

(Tema: Hokuto no Ken - Ai wo torimodose (instrumental versión) a partir del minuto 0:54)

 _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

Para apretar los puños a la par que su camisa como saco se rompieran desde los hombros como todo lo demás mientras varios rayos pasan por su cuerpo para que estire los brazos y los contraiga a sus costados dejando completamente desnudo su torso como le quito el moño y el cartel salió volando

 _ **¡GEAAAAAGH!**_

\- _**[Soru]**_ – Dijo el castaño para desaparecer y aparecer frente a Azuki y Chacha - _**¡[Hokuto Shinken Ogi: Rokujūyon Shō - Kenshū:**_ _**Hyoubi]!**_ (Técnica secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Sesenta y cuatro palmas protectoras – Formación: Cola de Leopardo)-

El castaño empieza a moverse creando un espiral protegiendo tanto a profesores como a alumnos e incluso a las que crearon la colisión usado una capa de [Toki] en cada mano que crea un hilo al movimiento combinada con la flexibilidad del castaño para repeler los ataques

\- A-Asombroso – Dijo Azuki sorprendida al ver como el castaño se movía rápidamente que parecía que eran clones del chico que la protegían no solo a ella sino a todos en el gimnasio

\- Parece irreal – Decía la peli rosa

\- ¿Cómo puede hacer algo así? – Pregunto Akaya impactado

\- Es fuerte…Realmente fuerte – Dijo Demitra con una sonrisa

\- Sorprendente – Dijo Aki impresionada de la capacidad del chico que le interesaba

\- ¿Es humano? – Pregunto Minori

\- Es muy bonito – Dijo Tomiko

\- Lo hace con gracia y elegancia – Decía Aililu

\- Es hermoso – Dijo Lilu

En ese momento el gimnasio de duela fue destruido pero ninguno de los presentes sufrió daño debido al poder defensivo del castaño que al terminar se detuvo frente a Shiria para que…

 _ **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Que sus "clones" se unieran a él mientras este exhalaba para ponerse en una posición neutra respirando profundamente. En ese momento la chica de cabello rosa abrió los ojos para ver al castaño frente a ella notando como tiene una espalda amplia y fortalecida

\- Ah…¡Chico lindo~! – Dijo la peli rosa cariñosamente – Usaste tu cuerpo para protegerme

\- En realidad protegió a todos Shiria – Dijo Demitra con una sonrisa autentica – Quiero darte las gracias, nos sobrepasamos un poco, gracias por salvar a nuestra compañera y a nosotras como a todos los presentes -

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué lado…? – Dijo Azuki recibiendo un coscorrón el chico – Reflexionare mis acciones – comento llorosa con un chichón en la cabeza mientras esta en posición seiza para repetir la dosis con Yan

Medaka Box Abnormal Ed

 ***Musica***

\- Dejemos esto como un empate, en primer lugar todo es culpa de esas dos cabezas huecas – Dijo el castaño – Fue más que suficiente, ambos equipos vieron la capacidad del otro, de ahora en adelante no se subestimen - dandole al mismo tiempo tallones a Azuki como a Yan para luego estirarle las mejillas a Yuuka

Todos asintieron a su reprimenda pero hubo alguien que estaba en shock y ese era Akaya Kodai que veia el torso del castaño, en especial…

\- S-Siete cicatrices – Decía el castaño claro impactado al punto de tartamudear – Entonces tu…tu….este chico es…-

\- ¿Qué pasa, comandante? – Pregunto Demitra al ver a su superior tan sorprendido

\- Este chico es el actual [Yân Wâng] (Dios de la Muerte en chino), sucesor del _"Arte Marcial Supremo caído del cielo para gobernar al hombre"_ …el más poderoso de los [Hachimaken Ryu]… [Hokuto Shinken] (Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte) –

Esa información impacto a todos puesto que no pensaba que el castaño escondiera semejante secreto

 **saa tojikometa kokoro**

 **kono te de ookiku akeru**

 **watashi no me o mitenasai kowagarazu ni**

Aparece las imágenes de Kuroka y Medaka siendo que la primera esta boca arriba y la segunda boca abajo ambas tienen los ojos cerrados para abrirlos donde se ve un doble cuadro

 **rikutsu ja nai yo ai shitakute**

 **butsukaru hibi imi ga hoshii**

 **kotae wa ima no kimochi**

 **kanjou no mama ni ugoite**

Aparece Raynare

Aparecen los Sitri y los Gremory para que se vea a Issei entrenando mientras que sus esposas lo miran

Mientras se ven las siluetas de Segial, Raiser, Kokabiel y Vali

 **PARADOX**

 **kimi ga mamoritai mono ni mamorareteru ka mo ne to**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketeku higeki wa no thank you**

 **owaraseru yo**

Se va a [Hebihime], a Nami y [Neo-Minerva] de espaldas mientras blanden cuchillos

Se ve a los comandantes de [Fenrir] todos juntos

Se ve a Aika, Katase y Murayama juntas viendo un atardecer

Mientras se ven imágenes de Relena, Zeoticus, Sayla y Sirzechs sentado en su trono

 **PARADOX**

 **tsuyoi hitomi ni kagayaku yasashii moroi nanika**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketara higeki o kowase**

 **yami o terasu tame**

Se ve a Medaka y Kuroka caminando con Issei mientras entrelazan sus brazos siendo que Raynare se pone frente a él para que los sigan Rias, Akeno, Yuuto y Shirone reuniéndose en frente de la entrada

Después aparecen en una pradera mientras en el cielo se ve la constelación de la Osa Mayor

 ** _Omake_**

 _ **Mientras que Issei esta en [Tenbi]...**_

\- Residencia Hyodo -

Todas las chicas residentes de la casa del castaño se encontraban reunidas en la sala debido a que había algo de lo tenían hablar

\- Bien, el [Grupo Kurokami] encontró donde se localiza Ise – Dijo la matriarca Hyodo – Esta en la [Academia Tenbi] –

\- Lugar donde realiza su misión – Dijo Nami – Chicas, no creo que sea buena idea, Ise es bastante estricto en las misiones…si vamos probablemente se enoje – comento preocupada

\- Solo debemos de consentirlo y así no se enfadara – Comento Akeno con una sonrisa

\- Es verdad, creo que hablo por casi todas que lo extrañamos – Dijo Raynare recibiendo una afirmación de todas e incluso de Koneko y Xenovia

\- Bien, el plan es darle la sorpresa de que nos quedaremos con él – Dijo Kuroka – Pero hay una buena y una mala noticia –

\- Primero la buena – Dijo Hancock

\- Serán 3 días que pasaremos con Ise puesto que la reunión de las facciones está a la vuelta de la esquina – Dijo la peli morada puesto que Sirzechs le encargo los preparativos a ella como a Rias, cosa que dejo molesta a Sona como ofendida y dolida para luego enojarse con Issei puesto que él recomendó a su esposa y su prometida para la labor, siendo que ella solo fungiría como escolta de su hermana mayor

\- ¿Y la mala? – Pregunto Yoruka

\- Solo ira una de nosotras – Dijeron Medaka y Kuroka para que el ambiente se ponga tenso

– Calmadas mis gatitas, sabíamos que pasaría algo como por lo que optaremos por el método de elección de la nueva generación de la familia Hyodo - Dijo Kuroka sacando una caja cuadrada - En esta caja hay 30 esferas azules y una roja, quien saque de nosotras la roja…será la que iría –

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienen esta caja? – Pregunto Venelana

\- Kujira-oneesama no regalo esto en nuestra boda para que no peleáramos por todo, nos ha funcionado, de lo contrario Kuroka y yo no hubiéramos matado desde que nos casamos con Ise – Respondió Medaka – Todas tomaran una y no la enseñaran hasta que la última de nosotras haya tomado una esfera

La Kurokami menor cerró la caja y la agito rápidamente usando las vibraciones de sus músculos para terminar, quitar la tapa, tomar una esfera y pasar la caja donde todas tomaron una hasta que la caja regreso a Medaka que la dejo en la mesa del centro

\- ¿Listas? – Dijo Medaka – 1…2….¡3! – exclamo para que todas revelaran su esfera siendo que la peli morada tenia la esfera roja por lo que empezó a bailar break dance para celebrar mientras las demás abrazaron sus rodillas mientras inflaban los mofletes llorosas. Pero Rias recordó que iba a pedirle su ayuda a la peli morada con algo realmente importante

\- Edificio del club de ocultismo – Planta baja –

Estaba en la planta baja del viejo edificio escolar, enfrente del cuarto que siempre había sido el "cuarto sellado".

Todos los del club y Medaka se reunieron. Incluso desde afuera, este cuarto estaba cerrado fuertemente para que no se pudiera ver dentro.

\- ¿Entonces tu [Alfil] esta aqui? – Pregunto Medaka

\- Él ha estado aqui desde antes de que convirtiera a Kuroka y Raynare en mis siervas pero debido a varias circunstancias, él no pudo participar en el [Rating Game] contra la casa Phenex y la batalla contra Kokabiel. Su habilidad fue clasificada como peligrosa y debido a eso no era capaz de controlarlo completamente junto con sus poderes por lo que me ordenaron que lo sellara – Respondió Rias

\- Oí de Ise que recibiste una alta evaluación por los [Yondai Maou], El Gran Rey Bael, El Archiduque Agares, y los grandes demonios debido a su pelea contra [Phenex] y Kokabiel – Dijo la peli morada

\- En realidad Ise hablo con ellos y me dio el crédito de mi encuentro contra Raiser como en mi intervención contra Kokabiel – Respondió Rias con una sonrisa amarga puesto que estaba haciendo que su prometido nuevamente hiciera todo por ella – Después de todo soy una [Rey] inútil –

\- Si, así es – Dijeron Kuroka, Raynare y Medaka

\- Pero debes aprender a hacer tus propios logros – Comento Medaka – Ise, no estará ahí para hacer el trabajo sucio y tú recibas el crédito, si pasa eso, te moleré a golpes – amenazo seriamente

\- S-Si – Dijo la pelirroja nerviosa puesto que sabía del poder de la 1° esposa de su prometido - La condición de sellado sobre mi 1° [Alfil] fue levantada pensando que podría controlarlo ahora -

\- Y por eso estamos parados enfrente del cuarto sellado – Dijo Akeno que miraba el cuarto con una cinta que tiene escrito "NO ENTRAR" estaba pegada junto con varios sellos mágicos.

\- El niño está aquí. Durante el día, el [Alfil] vive aquí. Para la noche, sus poderes son liberados y si solo es en el antiguo edificio, puede salir del cuarto, pero se rehúsa a hacerlo – Dijo Rias que llamó a la puerta y entonces empezó a expandir su círculo mágico, liberando el sello.

\- ¿Esta persona es un hikikomori? – Pregunto Raynare curiosa recibiendo una afirmación mientras suspiraba

Kiba removió la cinta, Akeno también ayudo a Rias a remover el sello.

\- El niño dentro es el que más ha ganado entre los sirvientes – Comento Akeno - A través de una computadora, el niño hace pactos especiales con los humanos. Francamente, es una persona que no quiere estar con nosotros. Ese tipo de gente negocia de una manera diferente y hace relaciones de igual manera. Resuelve cosas a través de la computadora. Usando la computadora, incluso siendo un sirviente demonio nuevo, este niño consigue suficientes números como los de rango superior -

\- Bien entonces, voy a abrir la puerta – Dijo Rias a la par que los sellos mágicos pegados en la puerta también desparecieron, se volvió una puerta común

*¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!*

Rias y Akeno ni siquiera se sorprendieron para que la pelirroja suspirara nuevamente

\- Buenos días. Es bueno verte tan energético – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿P-P-Por quéééééé? -

\- Ara-Ara, ¿sabes? Se removió el sello. Eres libre de salir. Ahora, ¿salimos todos juntos? – Pidió Akeno gentilmente

*¡Noooooooooooooooooo! ¡Este lugar esta bieeeeeeeeeeeeen! ¡No quiero ir afuera! ¡No quiero ver a la genteeeeeeeeeee!*

Rias salió del cuarto pero mostraba una expresión compleja en su rostro, preocupación, enojo y tristeza debido a la situación

\- Es por esto que pido tu ayuda – Dijo la heredera Gremory a la hija menor de la familia Kurokami

\- Bien, veremos qué puedo hacer – Comento Medaka entrando al cuarto a la par que Akeno salía para que vieran como Kuroka se acercaba a la entrada y activaba una barrera de silencio

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? – Pregunto Kiba

\- Medaka-cchi ya ha tratado con un caso parecido, dejemos todo en sus manos-nya – Dijo Kuroka

\- 30 minutos después -

Medaka salió con un chico de aspecto andrógino que tiene alrededor de la misma edad de Koneko con el cabello rubio platino y ojos de color rojo. A diferencia del resto de los chicos de la Academia Kuoh que usan el uniforme varonil, usa el uniforme de las chicas de la [Academia Kuoh] con largas calcetas negras que le llegan al muslo que estaba tranquilo a diferencia de cómo es siempre, eso sorprendió a todos los del club que lo conocían

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunto Rias sorprendida puesto que nunca había logrado algo así

\- Tu problema es que quieres que todos hagan las cosas a tu manera y no te pones a pensar en cómo quieren tus siervos que los trates o la manera de iniciar una conversación con ellos – Respondió la peli morada

\- Cierto – Dijo Akeno francamente

\- Ajaja – Rio Kiba nerviosamente

-…- Koneko desvió la mirada a otro lado

\- Lo siento pero es verdad – Dijo Raynare con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Tiene razón-nya – Dijo Kuroka como si nada

Ante ellos Rias se abrazó las rodillas totalmente deprimida en un rincón tanto que un aura sombría estaba sobre ella, decía que era un asco de [Rey] y que nunca sería la mejor en los [Rating Games] como cosas de ese estilo. Eso provoco que todos los demás tuvieran una enorme gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, la pelirroja podía ser sensible sobre estas cosas

Una vez que Medaka calmo y animo a la pelirroja, salieron del edificio para que Medaka preguntara…

\- ¿Cuál es su habilidad? -

\- Ese niño posee una [Sacred Gear] que cuando esta exaltado, el tiempo de todo lo que esté en su campo de visión puede ser detenido por un intervalo de tiempo – Respondió Akeno

\- Interesante – Dijo Medaka

\- Debido a que no puede controlar su Sacred Gear, por órdenes del Archiduque y el [Maou] Sirzechs, fue sellado -

\- Este chico es Gasper Vladi. Es mí [Alfil]. Actualmente, es un estudiante de primer año de la Academia Kuou. También, antes de ser reencarnado, él era mitad humano y mitad vampiro – Dijo Rias que abrazo al travesti desde atrás

\- ¿[Forbidden Balor View]? – Pregunto Medaka - ¿Cómo el dios oscuro de la mitología Celta, Balor? – recibiendo una asentimiento de Rias

\- Sí. Ese es el nombre del [Sacred Gear] que Gasper posee. Es muy poderoso – Dijo la pelirroja - El problema es que él no es capaz de manejarlo. Debido a eso Gasper estaba sellado hasta ahora. Activar inconscientemente su [Sacred Gear] fue visto como un problema -

\- Sin embargo, fuiste capaz de convertir a un chico con tan poderoso [Sacred Gear] en tu sirviente. Sin mencionar que lo hiciste con solo una pieza – Dijo la peli morada para que la pelirroja apareciera un libro en sus manos, pasó las páginas del libro y se lo dio abierto a la Kaichou de la [Academia Kuoh]

Mirándolo, Medaba noto que es una página de explicación sobre las [Evil Pieces]

\- Es una [Pieza Mutada] – Dijo Rias

\- ¿[Pieza Mutada]? – Pregunto Raynare

\- Es diferente de la [Evil Piece] usual, cuerpos que claramente necesitan más de una pieza para ser reencarnados pueden reencarnar con una sola pieza, es una pieza que puede hacer que ocurra tal suceso – Dijo el rbio

\- Buchou posee esa pieza – Dijo Akeno - Usualmente, entre los demonios de [Clase Alta], uno de cada diez poseen esa pieza. Es una irregularidad creada cuando el sistema de las [Evil Pieces] fue creado, es como un fallo, pero parece ser que fue mantenido como diversión. Gasper-kun es el que usa esa pieza -

\- El problema es la habilidad de Gasper – Respondió Rias - Él posee una habilidad rara y parece ser que el poder de su [Sacred Gear] aumenta cuando esta inconsciente. Tal vez se deba a eso que su poder está aumentando cada día. A partir de la anterior conversación, podemos decir que en el futuro hay una posibilidad de que consiga el [Balance Breaker] -

\- Si no mal recuerdo lo que me dijo mi cariño, esa es la máxima forma de una [Sacred Gear] – Dijo la presidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil]

\- Sí. Es una situación crítica. Sin embargo, debido a que mi evaluación fue aceptada, parece que consideraron que soy capaz de controlar a Gasper. Tal vez se deba a que hice que Yuuto consiguiera el [Balance Breaker] –

\- No te jactes logros que no son tuyos – Regaño Medaka haciendo una cara graciosa – Es por eso que eres una [Rey] inútil -

\- ¡Oye! – Reclamo Rias

*Uh, n-n-no me gusta que hablen de mí*

A las espaldas de Medaka se encontraba una gran caja de cartón que parecia que fue la que hablado

\- Sal de ahí Vladi-kun – Dijo la peli morada pateando la caja haciendo que salga

\- Luego dices que la insensible soy yo - Dijo Rias con una gota detrás de su cabeza - A juzgar por la habilidad, tal vez él sea el siguiente después de Akeno. Incluso si dije que es mitad vampiro, el viene de una familia de vampiros pura sangre con un buen linaje y tiene una poderosa [Sacred Gear] debido a su mitad humana. Está bien dotado de habilidades vampíricas, y su especialidad es la magia humana usada por hechiceros. Al ser así, entonces no hubiera sido capaz de hacerse [Alfil] con una sola pieza -

\- Según lo que leí en un libro de Ise, los vampiros son débiles contra el sol, ¿verdad? ¿Él está bien? – Pregunto Medaka

\- Él posee la sangre de un vampiro especial conocido como caminante diurno con la cual puede moverse durante el día, así que no hay problema. Sin embargo, le disgusta la luz -

\- El [DayWalker] – Dijo la peli morada

\- ¡Odio la luz del día! ¡Sería mejor si el sol desaparecieeeeeeeeera! – Dijo el chico en la caja

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que le enseñe mi cuerpo en un bikini a mi esposo si el sol no está, tarugo? – Pegunto Medaka molesta – Además no vas a clases, ¿verdad? Si no controlas tu poder y sigues así, no será bueno, ¿lo sabes? Como presidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil] no dejare pasar esto por alto -

\- ¡No! ¡Estoy bien dentro de esta caja de cartón! ¡El aire y la luz del exterior son mis enemigos naturaleeeeees! ¡Por favor déjenme seguir como un chico que vive en una caja de cartóóóón! –

\- Eres un chico sin remedio, igual que nuestra dueña-nya – Digo Kuroka

\- Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿cierto? – Pregunto Rias molesta

\- También, ¿no necesita sangre? Después de todo es un vampiro – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Ya que es medio vampiro, no necesita la sangre tan seguido. Si bebe sangre una vez cada 10 días, no hay problema. Aunque a él no le gusta beber sangre – Respondió Rias

\- ¡Odio la sangreeeeee! ¡También odio el pescadooooo! ¡También el hígadoooo! – Exclamo Gasper

\- Que quisquilloso - Comento Raynare haciendo una cara graciosa mientras frunce el ceño

\- Vampiro bueno para nada – Dijo Koneko

\- ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Koneko-chan es malvadaaaaaa! – Dijo el [Alfil] – Momento…¿desde cuándo tu voz es tan madura? – pregunto curioso

\- Shirone, no te metas con el pobre chico-nya – Dijo Kuroka jalándole la mejilla a su hermana menor con fuerza

\- Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite…¡Duele, Kuroka-nee! – Digo la mencionada que desde que se unió su Onee-san al sequito Gremory han mejorado su relación y volvieron a hacer buenas hermanas

Gasper al oír la voz de Koneko le dio curiosidad por lo que salió de esta para ver a su compañera pero se veía más madura; rostro bello y hermoso, cabello un poco más largo que antes, busto notables, cintura cerrada y caderas sensuales siendo que el uniforme le daba un aire colegial que hace que cierto par de pervertidos tengan pensamiento libidinosos sobre ella. Habia dejado de ser una loli convirtiéndose en una chica sexy como Rias, Akeno, Kuroka o Medaka

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Pregunto la peli blanca - ¿P-Porque te me quedas viendo? – pregunto algo nerviosa

\- Koneko-chan...¿no eras antes una loli plana? - Pregunto el rubio androgino

En ese momento Koneko desprendía un aura de muerte, siendo que lo que no sabía el [Alfil] Gremory es que ese tema era un tabú para la [Torre] Gremory. Aunque ya sea una chica deseada por muchos en la academia, aun la siguen llamando "La mascota de la [Academia Kuoh]"

\- **Kukuku... ¿cómo me dijiste, Vampiro Inutil Travesti Hikikomori?** – Pregunto Koneko con una risa escalofriante

\- ¿Koneko...chan? – Pregunto Gasper con la cara azul del miedo

\- Creo que deberé enseñarte a ser un hombre como mi querido Nii-sama...pero como el no está creo que será a mi modo - Dijo la peli blanca con una sonrisa para sacar una bazooka de quien sabe dónde - Este juguete es de Nii-sama pero tranquilo solo dispara bombas de ajo añejado...prepárate Gasper-kun...kukuku...¡tú entrenamiento empieza ahora! –

\- ¡Eeeeeeeeeeek! ¡Ajo, nooooooooooo! – Chillo Gasper blanco, más de lo que es, para empezar a correr fuera del salón seguido por la nekomata blanca - Perdonameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...¡Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! – Gritaba el travesti [Alfil]

\- ¡Y un cuerno! – Exclamo Koneko - ¡Soy una chica sexy que puede ser deseada por Issei-niisama!...¡No lo olvides! – para seguir disparando el arma

\- Entonces ayudare a Koneko, un hombre débil no sirve. También, desde que era niña quería enfrentarme a un vampiro. Déjamelo a mí – Dijo Xenovia sacando su espada sacra

\- ¡Eeeeeeeeeek! ¡N-N-N-No hay manera, no quiero pelear contra la usuaria de la espada sagrada Durandaaaaal! ¡S-Seré destruidooooo! – Chillo el dhampir siendo perseguido por la [Caballero] Gremory

\- No grites, Gasper. Si gustas, puedo preparar una cruz y agua bendita –

Las reacciones de parte del grupo Gremory no se hicieron esperar…

Rias y Kiba estaban con una sonrisa nerviosa

Kuroka y Raynare estaban destartalándose de la risa

Por último, Akeno se reía de forma discreta

\- Por ahora, hasta que vuelva… Raynare, Kuroka, Koneko y Xenovia les dejo a cargo del entrenamiento de Gasper. Akeno y yo iremos al lugar de la reunión de las [Tres Grandes Facciones]. Y Yuuto, parece ser que mi Onii-sama quiere escuchar en detalle sobre tu [Balance Breaker], así que deberías acompañarnos – Dijo Rias

\- Si, Buchou - Respondio el mencionado

– Medaka-san, sera mucho abuso de mi parte y me reclamaras que soy una inútil…¿pero puedes ayudar al entrenamiento de Gasper? Por favor – Pidio la pelirroja

\- Solo por un rato, mañana tengo que irme a primera hora para estar con Ise – Dijo la peli morada para tomar bombas de ajo que traía Koneko en una mochila que se conectaba a la bazooka y lanzarlas con las manos – **_¡[Kurokami Genkotsu Ryuusenigun]!_** (Pilas de Estrellas Fugaces Kurokami) -

\- ¡BUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!...¡AYUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Chillaba el [Alfil] Gremory andrógino

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Hasta aquí dejamos el capítulo de hoy como vieron, Issei se unió con Kengo e Inaho a [Maken-ki] y debido a su entrenamiento de [Hokuto Shinken] no la pasa tan mal como lo hace Takeru en el canon de Maken-ki!**_

 _ **Muchos se preguntaran porque Issei es tan cruel e frio con Inaho, eso es debido a que quiere dejarle claro que no siente nada por ella y como vieron le rompió el corazón.**_

 ** _También_** _ **esta la aparición de [Venus] y la revelación del titulo de Issei como el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]**_

 _ **Como también es el primer capitulo que le agrego el intermedio con lo temas de Air Gear**_

 _ **Dejen su comentario, publicación, recomendación, etc.**_

 _ **PERO TODO CON RESPETO PUESTO QUE YO PIDO RESPETO PARA MIS LECTORES COMO PARA MI PERSONA. DE LA CRITICA AL INSULTO HAY UNA LINEA MUY DELGADA, NO LO OLVIDEN…Y TENGAN CUIDADO CON ELLO**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante y espero que me apoyen como lo han hecho con los demás fics**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	7. Maken-ki! Parte 3

**El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra**

 **Capítulo 7: Maken-ki! Parte 3: ¡Se revela el linaje de Issei! - ¡La leyenda del Salvador Resurge!**

 **Highschool DxD, Medaka Box, Hokuto no Ken y Souten no Ken así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) o (Creo que estoy excediéndome) – Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

" **Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

" ** _Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 ** _[Tekkai]_** **Técnicas**

 **[¿Qué hago aquí?] Algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica  
**

 **{Desde hace 2000 años, se transmite una técnica terrible de artes marciales. Su nombre es [Hokuto Shinken]. Bajo la hilera de las 7 estrellas que el [Hokuto Shinken] arrastra las tragedias que suceden, ahora el actual sucesor es el portador del [Guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo] que carga con el destino de luchar contra el [Vanishing Dragón] y causa** **a todos sus conocidos tener una vida miserable}**

 **\- Saga: La leyenda del** **Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken comienza –**

Opening: Souten no Ken – Bara Ga Saku Bara Ga Chiru

 ***Música***

Aparece el logo de "El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra" teniendo de fondo la cuidad de Kuoh

 **Taka maru kodou osae yuuyami no machi wo tobidashita**

Las letras del logo se enmarcan con una silueta de luz carmesí para que se vea a Issei a lado de la [Academia Tenbi]

 **Honne to tatemae no naka aitsu e no omowaku sakusou suru**

 **Kotae denakute ii**

Se ve como Issei camina desde la entrada de la academia junto con los de [Maken-ki], se ve una toma de este mientras viste como su maestro Kenshiro de un lado aparecen Haruko, Inaho, Kodama, Uruchi, Shiria, Kengo, Furan y Yuuka. Del otro esta Kimi, Chacha. Aki, Demitra, Yan, Minerva, Aililu y Lilu. Se ve la imagen de Minori, Akaya, Gen y Aki viendo al cielo desde el tejado de la academia sintiendo frustración al no poder hacer nada

 **Kono mi kogashite made**

 **Naze sonna ni samishisou na kao wo suru**

Aparece Issei sosteniendo una moneda con un dragón que sostiene 7 estrellas para que aparezca en un pequeño kiosco en medio de un lago para que la lanza dejando ver a Otohime, Love, Hoshii, Kajiru y Sui

 **Uso iji netami shitto uragiri wa nichijou no dekigoto**

 **Odoroku koto mo nai**

Se ve a Takeru Yamato que está elevando su [Touki], luego aparece la imagen una hermosa peli platina de ojos azul turquesa con los brazos abiertos en un lago desnuda mostrando su sensual cuerpo

 **GLASS no you na HEARTH hi wo tsuke**

 **Kimi ni mou ichido ai ni ikitai**

 **Ima yaranakya ittai itsu yaru no?**

Se ve a Issei con sus hombres y vestido con su traje de [Fenrir] para que se vea como Kuroka y Medaka caminan en un pasillo en direccion a él, aparece Issei con su traje de batalla con varios cuerpos de [Kamigari] muertos. Sus mujeres lo atraviesan como si fuera un fantasma

Trata de atrapar la moneda que lanzo pero no la alcanza para exclamar con fuerza liberando a [Asura], su [Toushin]

 **Bara ga saku bara ga chiru**

 **Kimi no naka ni boku ga iru**

 **Kedakaku utsukushiku karei ni maiagare**

Se ve a Issei luchando contra Love luego pasa cuando luchan contra Takeru Yamato donde ambos chocan sus puños creando un destello de luz dejando ver el universo

 **Bara ga saku bara ga tobu**

 **Boku no me ni kimi ga iru**

 **Tsuyoku negaeba unmei wa**

 **Kitto kaerareru**

Aparece Issei frente a la [Nyoninzou] y presione su [Keiraku Hiko, Shihourin] para que desde el [Obelisco Santo] pudiera serle transmitido los conocimientos milenarios del [Hokuto Souke] y del [Hokuto Shinken]

 **Jounetsu moyashi**

 **Hageshiku ikiru**

 **Kimi to ikiru**

Se ve a Issei junto a sus esposas y amadas en una toma aérea mientras miran el hermoso cielo azul desde el techo del club de ocultismo

\- Academia Kuoh – Detrás del Club de Ocultismo – Después de clases –

En el lugar se encontraba Medaka frente a Sona Sitri y sus siervos siendo que la peli morada estaba muy enojada tanto que activo su [Modo Diosa de la Guerra] al ver a Sona. Esto se debía a que Sona trato de imponer su autoridad mientras que la verdadera presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba en [Tenbi]

\- Las palabras sobran, no tengo ningún afecto o quiero retener el título de Kaichou por el cual te obsesionas – Dijo la peli morada – Pero lo que me hizo enojar es como trataste a mis funcionarias y como todo lo que hemos hecho durante 2 años lo manchaste, eso será algo que no te voy a perdonar –

\- Medaka Kurokami, he oído que no solo fuiste elegida como presidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil] por ser linda o una genio e incluso popular, tus funcionarias me dijeron que dejara esta locura o si no me iba a arrepentirme – Comento Sona fríamente

\- Yura Tsubasa y tu como los demás de tu grupo pagaran por lo que hicieron – Dijo la esposa de Issei

\- ¿No podemos detener esto? – Pregunto Rias preocupada por su amiga

\- Sona Sitri se lo busco al lastimar a Katase, Murayama y Kiryuu…debe saber que hay límites para su soberbia…ahora veras que tan temible es Medaka Kurokami cuando está furiosa – Decía Kuroka seriamente

\- Academia Tenbi -

 _ **CLAP CLAP**_

\- Chicos, por favor tomen asiento – Dijo Tomiko – Quiero presentarles a alguien. Se quedaran con nosotros como estudiante de intercambio hasta que se cumplan las vacaciones de verano –

\- ¡Haiiii!...Soy Shiria Ootsuka – Dijo la estudiante de intercambio haciendo una señal de idol con los dedos

\- ¡No puede ser! – Dijo un alumno

\- ¡¿La super idol y luchadora acaba de llegar a Japón?! – Dijo otro alumno - ¡¿Shiria Ootsuka?! –

\- ¡Chicos, es un placer! – Exclamo la mencionada para dar un guiño

\- Ara, ahora entiendo por qué se me hizo conocida – Comento el castaño

\- ¿La conoces? – Pregunto Kengo

\- Si, cuando estuve en Estados Unidos, pase a un centro comercial vi que estaba dando una firma de autógrafos y se oía mucho de ella debido a que lucha contra mujeres y hombres por igual – Respondió el castaño

\- Es muy linda pero no le llega ni a los talones a Himegami-senpai – Dijo el peli azul

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Dijeron el club de fans de la chica

\- Si – Dijo Usui

-¿Qué hacen aquí estos imbéciles? – Pregunto el castaño con una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- ¡Issei-kuuun~! – Dijo Shiria alegremente para tomarle una foto y lanzarse a abrazarlo - ¡Te encontré! –

(¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Él es mío!) Pensó Tomiko celosa

\- Estamos en el mismo salón – Dijo la peli rosa con una mirada encantadora mientras toma el rostro del chico – Uno diría que es el destino ¿no? –

\- Pero yo ya tengo una prometida – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿Quién es?! – Exclamo Shiria impactada y enojada

\- Ella – Dijo Inaho enseñándole la foto de una chica de cabello morado y ojos rojos con una figura envidiable

\- ¡¿Esa chica?! – Exclamo la peli rosa iracunda

\- ¿La conoces? – Pregunto el peli azul oscuro

\- Por supuesto que la conozco, es Medaka Kurokami, hija de la familia Kurokami y mi mayor rival – Respondió Shiria seriamente

*¿Kurokami?*

*¿Cómo el [Grupo Kurokami]?*

*¿Hablas del conglomerado empresarial más grande de Japón y el mundo?*

\- ¿Por qué la llamas tu mayor rival? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Ambas participamos en un casting para la mejor idol, yo quede en 2° lugar y ella en primero pero no acepto el premio…argumentando que lo hizo por curiosidad, por lo que me eligieron como plato de segunda mesa – Respondió Shiria molesta – Desde ese día, jure que la superaría – para que viera como empieza a marcar el castaño teniendo una video llamada con su amada esposa

\- Medaka-chan – Dijo Issei mientras Shiria inflo los mofletes al ver como su crush la ignoro ademas de oír como llamo cariñosamente a esa chica

*¿Qué pasa? Cariño* Pregunto la mencionada por el celular

\- ¿Estas ocupada? – Pregunto el castaño

*No, apenas termine el papeleo del castigo para Sitri-senpai y sus ayudantes como del tratamiento* Respondio la peli morada de ojos rojos

\- Ya veo, no los mataste ¿verdad? – Pregunto el chico curioso

*No pero los mande una semana al hospital en el área de traumatismo* Respondió la mencionada como si nada

\- No quiero ni preguntar que le hiciste - Comento el castaño - Pero no te llame para eso, si no para preguntarte que si de casualidad conoces a una chica llamada Shiria Ootsuka –

*Me suena el nombre pero no me acuerdo*

\- ¡¿Cómo que no te acuerdas de mí?! – Exclamo la peli rosa mostrando la cara en el teléfono sobre la mesa

*Ah, eres tu* Dijo la peli morada aburrida

\- Mira que serás… - Mascullo la peli rosa – Issei-kun dice que es tu prometido… si es asi…¿Cuánto será la ceremonia? – pregunto seriamente

*Cuando terminemos la universidad* Respondió Medaka, obviamente mintiendo debido a que ya era esposa del castaño

\- ¿Y dónde? – Pregunto la peli rosa

*En Kuoh, en una iglesia, será al estilo occidental*

\- ¿Y cuántos hijos van a tener? –

*Mínimo 2… gemelos, mellizos o la parejita…no nos importa mucho*

Ante eso estaba impactada la peli rosa pero aun así no quería renunciar al chico del que se enamoró y menos ahora que sabía que era el prometido de su rival

\- Si es el caso, creo que te lo quitare – Dijo la peli rosa abrazando el rostro del castaño rojizo contra su escote

*Suerte con ello* Dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa burlona *Bueno cariño, tengo que colgar…acaba de suceder algo que necesita mi atención*

\- Ok, ten cuidado y esfuérzate –

*Si, te amo*

\- Y yo a ti –

En ese momento término la llamada dejando a todos sorprendidos como a las chicas desilusionadas puesto que veían como eran realmente una pareja el castaño y la peli morada de ojos rojos

(Inaho-chan no intervino… ¿me pregunto qué paso?) Pensaba Kengo – Bueno, no importa porque estará muerto en un par de segundos –

En ese momento Shiria e Issei están rodeados por los demás chicos que liberan un aura de miedo y parecen zombis

\- **Maldito seas, Issei** – Dijo uno de los estudiantes - **¿Cuántas necesitas?** –

\- Es mejor que se calmen o no me hare responsable de lo que les vaya a suceder – Amenazo el castaño seriamente

\- Muéstrame que valiente eres, chico lindo – Dijo la peli rosa – Buena suerte – para hacerse a un lado

\- Sigh – Suspiro el castaño

 _ **¡ATAH!**_

El castaño empezó a atacar a los alumnos con patadas y golpes que simplemente le deja marcada el pie o el puño del castaño en sus caras, parecía que no le costaba nada de trabajo, esto se debía que usaba su fuerza mas no su [Touki]

" _ **¡[Renkan Kumite]! (Ejercicio de Rotación)"**_

\- Ara, esta clase es muy violenta – Dijo la profesora mientras que veía fascinada el estilo del castaño recordando lo que paso ayer

Flashback

Todos los presentes tenían diferentes reacciones;

Los mayores y Yan mostraban una cara de incredulidad y asombro mientras que los jóvenes e incluso las de [Venus] estaban confundidos

\- ¿[Hokuto Shinken]? – Pregunto Uruchi ladeando la cabeza dando a entender que no sabía que significaba esa palabra

\- ¿Sabes de que habla el comandante, Yan? – Pregunto Demitra al ver el rostro de su compañera

\- S-Si – Dijo la chica – No sé mucho, solo que es un Kenpo que es originario de China pero es diferente a los otros y tuvo gran relevancia en la guerra de los 3 reinos –

\- ¿A qué refieres con diferente? – Pregunto Azuki

\- En si un arte marcial puede usar el flujo de la energía del oponente como en el caso del Tai chi y el Aikido en su contra pero también puede causar fuertes lesiones como Judo, Karate, Muay Thai y estilo fuertes de Kenpo Chino. El [Hokuto Shinken] es un arte marcial asesino – Respondió el castaño – Esto quiere que cualquiera de sus técnicas termina con la vida del contrario, creo que lo vieron Haru-chan, Usui, Kushiya – mencionado para que los aludidos recordaron como con sus

\- [Hokuto Shinken] (El Puño Divino de la Estrella del Norte) conocido también como el "arte marcial asesino supremo", es un Kenpo de más de 2000 años de historia – Explico el líder de [Venus] – Fundado por el [Guerrero Maken] y usuario original del _**[Kamudo]**_ , Shuuken-sama. Se dice que cuando impacta el puño del usuario de este arte en cualquier parte del cuerpo, esto llevaba a la explosión de la parte golpeada, lo cual puede acarrear la muerte instantánea. También puede robarle al contrincante el control sobre su cuerpo, usarse en sí mismo para incrementar la fuerza o curar heridas milagrosamente. A diferencia de otros artes marciales como el [Nanto Seiken] solo puede existir un sucesor, y comúnmente es pasado de padre a hijo u otro familiar de sangre. Los aspirantes que no fueran escogidos se les "sellaba el puño" y deberán renunciar al estilo: sus puños serán destruidos, su memoria será borrada o sus capacidades motrices serán disminuidas para que no puedan practicar las artes marciales. Su poder radicar en los puntos secretos meridianos o [Keiraku Hiko]. Hay 708 tsubos en el cuerpo, los cuales rigen los flujos de energía y mediante su presión se puede manipular a su antojo dicha energía. Así, el [Hokuto Shinken] puede usarse para matar de manera muy cruel y traumática, sin embargo también puede usarse para curar. En general se considera el arte marcial supremo, caído del cielo, para gobernar al hombre, de ahí que los tsubos puedan valer no solo para matar o dar vida, sino para controlar los pensamientos y las capacidades físicas y motrices de las personas –

Ante esta revelación todos los jóvenes estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitales puesto que no pensaba que el castaño fuera el heredero de un estilo de combate tan terrible y asombroso

Minori al saber lo de único heredero, concluyo que Issei jamás podría enseñarle este arte marcial a otro alumno mientras esté vivo

\- ¿Pero cómo saben que es él? – Pregunto Kimi

\- Por las 7 cicatrices en su cuerpo – Respondió Aki

\- ¿Aki-sensei? – Dijo Haruko

– Desde el legendario Kenshiro del [Hokuto Shinken], todos los herederos de este arte contienen estas 7 cicatrices en el pecho en forma de la [Osa Mayor] – Respondió la enfermera

\- Siempre he tenido la duda del porque tienen esas cicatrices – Comento Minori mirando al castaño como si esperara la respuesta

\- Shin del [Nanto Koshuu Ken] que era el rival y amigo de Kenshiro. Enamorado de Yuria, la rapta y en señal de burla graba en el torso de Kenshiro 7 marcas que representan la estrella del norte, luego lo abandona dándole por muerto – Comenzó a relatar Issei como una vez lo hizo cuando sus parejas y pretendientes le hicieron la misma pregunta - Esas cicatrices representan al sucesor más poderoso de este arte marcial en toda la historia, Kenshiro. Se hacen esas cicatrices al sucesor único para que el espíritu de Kenshiro este con él como sus hazañas inspire al sucesor actual a ser tan grande como él e incluso superarle, también significa que el espíritu del legendario heredero vive en el sucesor actual, en este caso, yo. E incluso es una referencia para saber que la persona es el sucesor -

\- Escuche que recientemente venciste a uno de los [Carde] en una pelea que tuviste en la cuidad de Kouh – Comento el castaño claro

(No pensé que se sabría eso) – Pensó el castaño sorprendido

\- ¿[Cadre]? – Pregunto Kengo

\- ¿Como los que se mencionan en la biblia? – Pregunto Yuuka que estaba en 3° y en ese año se le empieza a enseñar [Tenbi] acerca del mundo sobrenatural

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?! – Exclamaron las maestras - ¡¿Luchaste contra un [Carde] de [Grigory]?! –

\- ¿Qué es [Grigory]? – Pregunto Kodama curiosa por el término

\- Es una organización creada por Azazel y los ángeles caídos que cayeron con él, también fueron llamados "Los Vigilantes de los hijos de Dios". Los miembros de [Grigori] incluyen miembros de la Iglesia exiliados como a quienes tiene habilidades especiales que son invitados o toman a quienes no tienen familia y se quedan solos – Respondió Tomiko – [Carde] es el título que se le da a los ángeles caídos de rango líder en esa organización -

\- ¿Qué [Carde] fue derrotado por tus puños? – Pregunto Shiria curiosa

\- Kokabiel – Respondió el castaño

\- ¡¿Ese desequilibrado mental?! – Exclamo Minori con la cara azul - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió luchar?! – para tomarlo del cuello, bajándolo a su altura para zarandearlo

\- ¿Quiénes Kokabiel? – Pregunto Inaho

\- Es uno de los mencionados en el libro Enoch como un sobreviviente de la guerra de las 3 facciones, en pocas palabras es un veterano de guerra y un maniaco de las peleas – Respondió Issei deteniendo la sacudida que recibía - No quiero saber cómo te pondrás al saber que era practicante del [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] – Comento mirando a la directora

\- ¡¿El más peligroso de los [Maken Hachiryu]?! – Exclamaron los 5 profesores alterados

\- ¿Por qué peligroso? – Pregunto Chacha curiosa

\- Es debido al tipo de energía que usa, la cual corrompe al usuario volviéndolo malvado e inhumano – Respondió el castaño

\- Espera…[Yân Wâng] era un hombre diferente – Dijo Yan enseñando una foto en su celular de ella y sus compañeras con cierto conocido de Issei – Este es [Yân Wâng]…¿Por qué entonces te haces pasar por él, el hombre que me salvo a mi como a [Venus] hace 3 años en Shanghái? – pregunto molesta

\- Ese hombre es Kenshiro Kasumi, mi si-fu (maestro en chino) – Respondió el castaño – Pero el murió hace 2 años de un cáncer pulmonar terminal y yo herede el nombre de [Yân Wâng] –

Ante esa revelación los demás estaban sorprendidos de que el chico tuviera un maestro que era considerado una leyenda, ahora entendían de donde tenía tal fuerza (en parte). Mientras que las de [Venus] derramaron lágrimas puesto que le tenían una gran estima al hombre que les salvo la vida y saber que murió les dolía mucho

Fin del Flashback

Las [Venus] se fueron poco a poco adaptando al entorno de la academia

Aililu y Lilu estaban en el salón de Kodama y Kimi donde por su sencillez y ternura fueron populares con las de su clase, increíblemente iban en 2° año

Yan destacaba por sus habilidades superando a Galette y a Azuki siendo que con esta última tenía una gran rivalidad, uno de los temas principales era cierto heredero del estilo principal del [Hokuto no Ken]

Demitra en la clase de economía doméstica, aunque fuera mala para la cocina como que Akaya se hacía cargo de esta clase

Issei y Kengo se encontraban en tejado luego de que el castaño le diera a sus compañeros de clases una verdadera paliza por lo que Tomiko decidió terminar las clases temprano por el día de hoy mientras que los chicos fueron a la enfermería

\- ¿Así que le rompiste el corazón a Inaho-chan? – Pregunto Kengo

\- Si, es un pecado con el que cargare por el resto de mi vida – Respondió Issei

\- Te diré que si estoy molesto pero cuando vino Medaka-san, supe que tu relación con ella era seria e incluso tienen ese colguije que se une y forma del kanji del amor – Dijo el peli azul – En ese momento entendí que no lo hacías por ser cruel o un bastardo, si no que pintabas tu raya con ella y le dejabas claro tus sentimientos -

\- Sé que encontrara a alguien que le de todo el amor que ella necesite para que se olvide de mi – Comento el castaño

\- ¿Por qué no explotaron los chicos a quienes golpeaste? – Pregunto el peli azul oscuro intrigado puesto que sabía sobre el arte marcial del chico

\- No use [Touki], solo fue fuerza bruta – Respondió el castaño – Bueno, iré a descansar algún lado. No hagas una tontería en nuestro tiempo libre, Usui – para irse de ahí

\- ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi mamá? – Pregunto el mencionado molesto

\- Enfermería –

Issei se encontraba recostado en el regazo de Aki mientras se encuentra en una cama de la enfermería descansando luego de darle una paliza a sus compañeros, Tomiko le dijo que fuera al lugar para que se checara los puños luego de los chicos derrotados. La sensei checo con su [Maken] notando como estos estaban intactos, luego le ofreció una almohada de piernas que el acepto gustoso puesto que extrañaba ese tipo de cosas que la hacían Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno y Rias

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto la enfermera con una sonrisa digna de una Onee-sama mientras se encontraba sentada sobre el mueble en posición seiza

\- Bien, gracias por hacer esto por mí y perdone las molestas, Nijou-sensei – Dijo el castaño puesto que se sentía algo incómodo porque a su parecer le estaba siendo infiel a Rias como a las chicas que le hacen este gesto además de que le iba a pedir a Kurumi que le hiciera esto para que descansara pero en su dormitorio

\- Debes estar cansado, Tomiko me mandó un mensaje sobre lo sucedido – Dijo la peli azul – Puedes llamare Aki, sin problemas – pidió amablemente

\- Gracias, Aki-sensei – Dijo el chico para sentir la suavidad y calidez de los muslos de la enfermera mientras se acomodaba

\- Creo que tengo uno de esos hisopos largos – Comento la enfermera para ir a las gavetas dejando con delicadeza al chico en la cama - ¿Ara? ¿Dónde está?... ¡Ah, está aquí! – subiendo a un banquito pero al estirarse levanto su falda revelando su ropa interior verde claro – Moooou~…es difícil de alcanzar…Solo un poco más – movimiento su trasero indirectamente para luego pararse de puntillas

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Dijo el castaño al ver como estaba la chica debido a que sentía que se iba a caer

\- Estaré bien – Dijo la peli azul sonrojada para cayera siendo que el chico la atrapo cargándola al estilo princesa

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Aki – Pregunto el castaños poniendo roja a la mencionada que al ver como la miraba con preocupación y dijo su nombre sin honoríficos además de preguntarle con esa voz varonil y fuerte que tenía el chico, termino por desmayarse. El chico hizo lo mismo que la peli azul hasta que despertara para agradecerle por sus atenciones

\- Sala de reuniones provisional de Venus –

Shiria veía la foto que tomo al castaño mientras reía alegremente, realmente era apuesto…incluso era muy fotogénico

\- Estoy sorprendida – Dijo Yan mientras juega con su cabello – ¿Por qué es tan obsesionada con él?...pero no es como si no te comprendiera – comento en un susurro y con un sonrojo evidente

\- ¡Issei-kun es un apuesto caballero! – Dijo la peli rosa

\- Es verdad – Comento Demitra sonrojada

\- ¡Estaba destinado que nos conociéramos! – Exclamo la idol con brillos a su alrededor

\- Creo que estaba destinado a que él y yo nos conociéramos – Comento Demitra

\- Diras que Issei-kun y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos – Declaro Yan

Las 3 chicas se vieron entre ellas intensamente al punto y en contra de las leyes físicas surgían rayos de sus ojos

\- ¿Por qué no lo comparten? – Dijo Aililu

\- Sería bueno – Dijo Lilu

\- Así tendría a 3 chicas maravillosas a su lado – Dijeron las lolis al mismo tiempo haciendo pensar a las 3 jóvenes

\- No tengo problema – Dijo Yan

\- Tampoco yo – Dijo Demitra

\- Yo menos – Dijo Shiria

\- Les ayudare – Dijo la loli rubia

\- ¡Yo también! - Dijo la loli morena

Luego de eso las gemelas fueron a recolectar información mientras las demás platicaban de lo que les gustaba del castaño y Shiria les paso la foto que le tomo donde Demitra y Yan coincidieron que se veía guapo

\- Minutos despues –

\- Nuestro objetivo es Issei Hyodo, Clase 1-B y sucesor del legendario arte marcial asesino [Hokuto Shinken] – Dijo la peli azul de trenzas

\- Según el reporte, se le compara al nivel o más fuerte que los 4 pilares de [Tenbi] e incluso la máquina de exámenes médicos lo llamo un monstruo y dijo que era más fuerte que los [Maken] – Dijo la chica de China – Clasificación: [Anormal]….Habilidad: [Elemental Sight Emperor]…un sexto sentido que le permite ver incluso detrás de las paredes y puede predecir los movimientos del enemigo -

\- Sus pasatiempos son entrenar y meditar – Comento la chica de ojos vino – Desempeño atlético: sobrehumano, incluso para esta academia. Es capaz de saltar hasta 11 m de altura, puede correr tan rápido como un deportivo y es capaz de cargar media tonelada en todo su cuerpo. Su interés: Tocar el piano, tocar la guitarra, leer y practicar artes marciales. Datos extras: es bueno en la cocina, en las tareas domésticas y para dar masajes –

\- Es asombroso – Dijo la loli rubia

\- El sueño de toda mujer – Dijo la loli morena

\- Si – Dijeron Shiria, Demitra y Yan con una sonrisa

\- Un objetivo difícil de conseguir – Dijo la chica china

\- Todavía se pone peor – Dijo la peli azul de trenzas – Hay otras 4 mujeres que siempre rodean al objetivo y nuestra principal rival.

Inaho Kushiya, una estudiante de primer año, está en la misma clase que nuestro objetivo. Durante un tiempo dijo que era su prometido pero a la fecha es distante con él pero al objetivo no parece interesarle. Una chica rara.

Haruko Amaya de segundo año, es amiga de la infancia del objetivo, los dos no están vinculados románticamente pero tienen una relación cercana

Otra chica de segundo, Kodama Himegami. No parece interesada pero tuvo una cita con el objetivo

La familiar de Issei Hyodo, Kurumi Tokisaki, más conocida por ser la terrible [Nightmare], el espíritu genocida. Fue domada por el objetivo y la tomo como su [Shikigami], tolera que otras chicas que inspiren su confianza se acerquen al objetivo. A pesar de ser su familiar, no lo protege mucho debido a que conoce su fuerza como lo despiadado que puede ser

Y por último, Medaka Kurokami, hija del líder de [Grupo Kurokami]…el conglomerado empresarial más grande de Japón y el mundo. Prometida del objetivo, ella no estudia en esta academia, se encuentra en un instituto mixto llamado [Academia Kuoh] pero ellos tienen una relación seria al punto de tener todo planeado para su graduación

\- Dejando de lado a Tokisaki y a Kurokami, hay grandes probabilidades de que las otras 3 interfieran con nuestros intentos por salir con el objetivo – Decreto Demitra

\- Esto solo nos deja con una sola forma de actuar – Dijo la chica china

\- Eliminar…- Decía la loli morena

-…a la competencia – Decía la loli rubia

\- Solución aprobada – Dijo la peli azul de trenzas – Es una misión simple pero no debemos contenernos porque somos [Venus] –

\- Issei-kun – Dijo la chica viendo la foto que tomo de su crush

\- Al día siguiente –

Todo era normal en lo que cabe, excepto por Inaho que ignoraba al castaño y este le correspondía el gesto

\- Y-oh – Dijo el castaño saludando a su único compañero varón de [Maken-ki]

\- Hola – Dijo Usui mosqueadamente

\- ¿Qué te paso en la cara? – Pregunto el castaño pero antes de que le respondiera – Espera no digas nada… Chicas…Ropa Interior…Kodama-senpai –

\- ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? – Pregunto el peli azul oscuro sorprendido

\- Senpai, se estuvo quejando toda la tarde de ayer sobre que solo piensas con la cabeza de abajo – Respondió el castaño – Y que te iba a arrancar las bolas si la espiabas mientras se cambiaba –

\- Que cruel – Dijo Kengo llorando cómicamente mientras estaba recostado en la banca

\- ¿Por qué tan desanimado? – Pregunto el castaño curioso

\- Han pasado un semestre desde que llegue acá… ¡Y nadie me ha pedido tener una cita conmigo! – Se quejó el chico – Esto me hace preguntar para que vine a [Tenbi -

\- Veo que eso te aflige mucho – Comento el castaño sacando una carta que empezó a leer en silencio

\- ¿Qué lees? – Pregunto el peli azul al ver como el castaño tenía una hoja en las manos con un sobre rosa

\- Un carta de una admiradora anónima – Respondió el castaño

\- ¡¿Una admiradora?! – Exclamo Usui muerto de celos – ¡Esto es el colmo, tuviste una cita con Himegami-senpai! ...¡Amaya-senpai te hace el almuerzo todo los días!... ¡ Y sobre todo, una estudiante de intercambio, una idol verdadera…está interesado por ti! –

\- _**[Kami-e]**_ – Susurro el castaño para evitar los golpes y agarres de Kengo

\- ¡Maldición!...¡¿Por qué te quedas con toda la diversión, tarado?! – Exclamo el peli azul en una rabieta - ¡Deja algo para mí! –

\- No es mi culpa que sea el personaje principal y alguien que tiene cerebro – Comento el castaño moviendo el cuerpo fluidamente mientras que indirectamente rompía la cuarta pared

\- Salón del Comité Disciplinar –

\- ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! – Exclamo el peli azul - ¡Recibió una carta de amor! ¡Una carta de amor!...¡Issei recibió una carta de amor anónima! – les comentaba a Kodama y Haruko

\- No me sorprende, es realmente popular con las chicas, a diferencia de ti – Dijo la rubia

(I-kun recibió una carta de amor) Pensó preocupada (¿Qué clase de mujer se la habrá enviado?)

\- Esta incertidumbre te debe estar carcomiendo – Dijo la rubia apoyando su barbilla en el dorso de sus manos

\- ¿Eh?...¡P-Para nada! – Exclamo Haruko como una Tsundere mientras toma su café - ¡Una chica cualquiera está enamorada de Issei, no significa nada para mí! – para ver al otro lado mientras hace una cara de incomodad

\- No te engañes – Dijo Himegami

*Fufufu…Haruko-san, si sigues negando tu amor por Ise-san…cuando quieras decírselo, será demasiado tarde* Dijo una voz para que apareciera de la nada

\- ¡Tokisaki-san! – Exclamo la mencionada - ¡N-No sé a qué te refieres! –

\- Bueno, que no digas que no te lo advertí, recuerda que estas olvidando algo importante – Dijo la familiar de Issei

\- ¡Quizás una fuerza extraña haya tomado el control de la academia! – Exclamo Kengo – Trajo a las chicas bajo su control y las hace actuar extrañamente -

\- Los únicos que actúan extraños son los chicos – Mascullo la rubia apoyando su mejilla en una de sus manos provocando risa en la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil

\- Quizás es que te mueres de celos porque Ise-san tiene una admiradora y tú no – Dijo la morena

\- E-Eres mala, Kurumi-chan – Lloraba el peli azul oscuro rodando en el suelo en posición fetal

En ese momento entraban Yuuka y Furan a la sala abriendo las puertas de par en par, para que segunda dijera

\- Alguien ha estado actuando extraño - Dijo la presidenta del [Consejo Estudiantil] – Tiraron un montón de basura detrás de la escuela –

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Exclamó Haruko levantándose de golpe de su asiento

(¿Qué? ¿No estaban hablando de la carta de amor?) Pensó Usui

\- ¿Quién haría algo tan indignante? – Pregunto Kodama seriamente

\- Es lo que ustedes dos van a averiguar – Dijo Furan a Kodama y Haruko – Cuento con ustedes –

\- Empiecen a investigar ya, por favor – Pidio Yuuka – Los profesores ya nos dieron permiso -

\- ¿Y que pasara con Hyodo? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Esta con el club de tennis femenil negociando el presupuesto como estará con el club de gimnasia y el de voleibol de la misma categoría haciendo esa misma labor –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo el peli azul oscuro - ¡¿El ya negocia con clubes?! –

\- Ha demostrado estar capacitado…para ser un chico – Dijo la presidenta para deprimir a Usui mientras todas las presentes tenían una gota detrás de la cabeza

\- Salón de 1-B –

\- Con esto, las clases de la tarde han terminado – Dijo Tomiko – Chicos y chica, vayan a casa con cuidado. Por cierto, Hyodo-kun…- pero vio como este no estaba en clases debido a que quería saber quién le envió la carta por lo que la profesora inflo los mofletes haciéndola ver linda

Mientras que a Inaho, las gemelas la engañaron con bolsas llenas dulces encerándola en un almacén lleno de estos

\- Pensar que sería tan fácil…- Dijo Aililu

\- …engañarla – Completo Lilu

\- Estacionamiento de la Academia Tenbi -

El castaño esperaba su cita mientras escuchaba tranquilamente música de "The Doors" y leía un libro hasta que vio un cierto cabello rosa por lo que se quitó los auriculares como guardo lo que leía

\- Shiria-san… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el castaño amablemente

\- Pues…leíste la carta, ¿no? – Pregunto la peli rosa

\- ¿Entonces tú eres mi admiradora secreta? – Pregunto el chico sorprendido pero sin cambiar su ceño estoico

\- Bien, vámonos – Dijo la chica sosteniendo la mano del actual [Sekiryuutei]

\- ¿A dónde? – Pregunto Issei

\- A un lugar divertido jeje – Respondió la chica alegremente

\- Distrito Comercial de Kuoh -

– Hacia tiempo que no caminaba por las calles de esta manera – Comento la idol mientras recorrían el lugar

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto el castaño sorprendido

\- En el extranjero, no puedo salir absolutamente sola – Respondió la peli rosa mientras compran helados - Los paparazzi me siguen a todos lados y a veces por los gritos de los admiradores me detectan – para que fueran a una tienda de ropa donde se probaron sombreros y lentes oscuros

\- Puedo entenderlo después de todo eres una idol – Comento el castaño para que fueran a una fuente de sodas

*¡Oye, Oye, mira!* Dijo una voz

*¿Quién será la chica?*

*Es muy bonita*

*El chico a su lado es muy guapo*

Ante eso ambos se miraron a los ojos, Shiria se sonrojo por lo que sonrió mientras que el castaño se sentía extraño al verla, notando hasta ahora como sus pupilas tienen forma de corazón. Luego de que el chico pagara, como todo un caballero, se fueron a pasear por el lugar

\- Me alegro haber venido a [Tenbi] – Dijo la peli rosa

\- Eso es bueno – Dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa

\- Porque te conocí, Issei-kun – Dijo la chica levemente sonrojada y con una sonrisa

\- Shiria-san… – Dijo el castaño

\- Bueno, entremos aquí – Dijo la peli rosa señalando una casa abandonada - Quiero hablar a solas contigo –

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño siendo que no sentía ningún peligro pero no por eso bajaba la guardia, era algo que aprendió como militar

\- Academia Tenbi –

Haruko y Kodama veían como detrás de la escuela había una pila de escritorios que fueron desechados por diferentes motivos

\- ¿Quién es el autor de esta broma podrida? – Pregunto Kodama

\- No parece una broma común – Comento Haruko – Himegami-san creo que tengo…- le comentaba a su compañera

\- Asumo que estas preocupada por Issei – Dijo la mencionada – Tranquila, es alguien fuerte…puedo decir que incluso es el único capaz de matarte a ti como a "esas 4"

\- N-No es eso…- Dijo la peli morada negando esa idea

\- Más importante, desde hace un rato alguien ha estado observándonos – Dijo Himegami sorprendiendo a la vice presidenta que se volteó y vio a…

\- ¿Tu eres de [Venus]? – Exclamo a ver a cierta chica del país del dragón

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – Pregunto Yan Min mientras el viento ondea su cabello - Estaba ocultando mi aura por completo –

\- Eso podría haber engañado a un principiante pero no a mí – Dijo la rubia – Solo hay una persona que ha sido capaz de estar en el mismo lugar que yo sin que me diera cuenta – recordando a cierto castaño rojizo de ojos miel

\- ¿Por qué harías algo así? – Pregunto la peli morada seriamente

\- Aparentemente, esto ha sido una táctica para distraernos – Deducía la rubia

\- ¿Oh? Que razonamiento tan imponente, Kodama Himegami – Dijo Yan impresionada – Con razón [Kamigari] te tiene miedo pero no se compara al miedo que le tienen a [Yân Wâng] –

\- Como pensaba, ustedes son de [Kamigari] – Dijo la rubia seriamente

\- De todos modos, necesito que se queden un rato más aquí – Dijo la de [Venus]

\- Casa abandonada –

\- Shiria-san – Dijo el castaño usando su [Elemental Sight Emperor] para "ver" en la oscuridad pero de pronto fue iluminado por una lámpara desde arriba para que aparezca una silla que lo sienta pero pone ataduras en sus muñecas y tobillos - ¿No crees que la broma ya se está pasando de la raya? – comento un poco molesto para que varios reflectores lo segaran para que aparezca Shiria vestida con su atuendo favorito de idol con un micrófono en mano

\- Issei-kun ¿estás listo? – Pregunto la chica con un tono de voz diferente mientras tiene una sonrisa

\- La broma término – Dijo el castaño

 _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Empieza a liberar su [Touki] mientras sus músculos aumentan de tamaño rompiendo su camisa como su saco también y sus ojos brillaban como faros de carro color rojo para liberarse aun cuando las ataduras fueran magnéticas como reforzadas, destruyéndolas como cinchos de cartón.

Shiria no concebía lo que veía, ahora entendía lo de inhumano, su fuerza era algo que no podía comparar con nada que haya vivido

\- Con Haruko y Kodama –

\- ¡No puedes pelear contra ella si no la retas a un duelo! ¡Va en contra de las reglas! – Reclamaba Haruko a su compañera

\- Tengo que hacer que los criminales paguen por sus fechorías – Dijo la rubia

\- Pero….¡Detente tú también! – Exclamo la peli morada viendo a la chica china

\- Ya veo – Dijo la rubia con un papel en la mano – Tu cómplice, Shiria, se llevó a Issei – para que Yan se buscara entre sus cosas siendo que [Kaguzuchi] ayudo a su maestra

\- ¿Cuánto te…? – Dijo Min para que Haruko tomara el papel viendo que es un plan de varias fases

– Himegami-san, llama a Aki-sensei, Inaho-chan va a tener un caso grave de indigestión – Comento la peli morada con una gota detrás de su cabeza luego vio algo que la preocupo era la última fase - ¿S&M en el salón secreto? – Pregunto preocupada – En el salón secreto…- por lo que supuso que ambos jugaban ese tipo de juegos eróticos, siendo Shiria S e Issei M, algo estúpido considerando que el chico es prácticamente indiferente al dolor y rompería los aparatos además de que ya domo a Akeno, la BDSM más fuerte que ha conocido, hace unos días antes de la misión donde tuvieron sexo de este tipo siendo que la convirtió de dominatriz a dominada.

Al ver esto se enfureció por lo que fue al lugar indicado en la hoja mientras que Kodama bloqueo el camino de Yan para que Demitra se pusiera en su camino

\- ¡No pasaras! – Exclamo la peli azul de trenzas para que tengan un choque de patadas imbuidas de [Elemento] donde la obstructora perdió – Tsk…ya es demasiado tarde. Ya entramos en la etapa final de la misión, Issei-kun…-

En ese momento la peli morada ve el lugar pero se preguntó si siempre estuvo aquí por lo que pensó que era sospechoso. Fue a la puerta para abrirla pero no tuvo éxito

\- No se abre…parece que es muy resistente – Dijo Haruko seriamente - _**¡[Maken: Murakumo]!**_ – para cortar en diagonales la puerta donde vio a Shiria vestida con un traje atrevido y diciendo…

*¡Cantare para ti todas mis canciones en este evento especial: [Song & Music de Shiria]* Dijo la peli rosa *¡Empezare a cantar ahora!*

\- ¿Song & Music de Shiria? – Dijo Haruko con una gota de sudor a lado de su cabeza entendiendo el significado del "S&M" mientras que castaño usaba su [Elemental Sight Emperor] donde descubrió que era un hombre y la función de su [Maken] por lo que solo se hizo el desentendido

\- Días más tarde –

Tuvo una cita con Demitra que la llevo a varios lugares que las demás planearon y a un restaurante tradicional japonés elegante en el noche en un [Aston Martin One-77]. Mientras que con Yan la llevo al barrio chino en Yokohama en un [Bugatti Super Sport] negro con bordes azules neón.

Las dos chicas estuvieron contentas todo el tiempo debido a que el chico primero las llevo a donde ellas quisieran como a lugares que siempre quisieron visitar para terminar en las cenas en los mejores lugares y en grandiosos vehículos.

También llevo a Shiria y a las gemelas a cenar subiéndolas en un [Hennessey Venom GT Spyder] negro.

Estos eran de sus autos que más le gustaban y los tenía en su casa, su colección completa estaba en [Jabberwock]. Estaban modificados para usar un generador de plasma que era ecológico como no le quitaba su velocidad más las modificaciones internas que les hizo [Benny-Boy].

Los movía por medio de una máquina de tele transportación que traía en su [Hypercube]

\- Al día siguiente –

Issei prefirió ir a una cita con Kuroka a tratar con el estúpido tema de Usui en la reunión que tendría con los demás chicos. Debido a que impecable trabajo y que no era un calenturiento, Furan como la directora le dieron el permiso de tener el día libre a cambio de clase extracurriculares el próximo sábado, pero la sorpresa fue que Tomiko Amado se ofreció para ser la maestra del chico en estas clases poniendo celosa a Aki y Minori. Llamo a su segunda esposa para que fuera por ella usando la _**[Tele transportación]**_

La pareja paseaba tranquilamente con la [Ninja Kawasaki H2R] del chico para que fueran a la [Mansion Makaron] puesto que dejando de lado el tema de las maid y el gerente, el lugar era bueno como su comida.

En ese momento vieron como el restaurante estaba abarrotado de gente, cosa que sorprendió al castaño y su familiar

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Kuroka curiosa

\- Dentro de este lugar se encuentra el legendario [Divino Destructor Shiva] – Respondió una chica para que la pareja en la cita se quedaran viendo por lo que se hicieron campo para ver en una mesa a un hombre alto, con un peinado en caída de color azul marino. Utiliza una capa de color azul y muchas joyas para mostrar magnificencia en él. Posee un tatuaje arriba de su ceja, parecieran ser dos "C" de forma opuesta vestido como soldado, traía un tatuaje idéntico en su mano derecha pero en la palma de la mano y una placa de [Fenrir] en el cuello rodeado de chicas hermosas

\- Es tan genial – Dijo una chica

\- Y guapo – Dijo otra chica

\- Señoritas – Dijo el peli azul marino haciendo un gesto con los dedos emocionando a quienes lo elogiaron

El castaño y su chica se sentaron en el único lugar libre que había mientras comenzaron a escuchar como el farsante comenzaba a contar lass hazañas de como venció al millar de soldados y otras tonterías más. La morena de ojos avellana veía como su esposo no decía nada, al contrario estaba pensativo

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – Pregunto la nekomata

\- En verdad estoy molesto pero me estaba preguntando donde consiguió la placa – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Eh?...¿Eso es en lo que pensabas? – Pregunto la morena confundida

\- Es extraño porque una placa al ser tocada por un individuo que no pertenece a [Fenrir], activa un sistema de auto destrucción – Respondió el castaño

\- Entonces…- Dijo la morena de ojos avellana

\- Puede que sea un integrante de [Fenrir] o encontró la forma de que no le explotase – Respondió su esposo

En ese momento se acercó el individuo y comenzó a coquetear con Kuroka, cosa que molesto al castaño como a la chica

\- Hey, preciosa…por que no dejas a este perdedor y vienes conmigo – Dijo el peli azul seductoramente para que el castaño se levantara

\- ¿Puedes dejar a mi cita en paz? – Pregunto el castaño tomándolo del hombro

\- ¡¿HAAAAAAA?!...¡¿Qué no sabes quién soy?! – Exclamo el "comandante" de [Fenrir] - ¡Soy el [Divino Destructor Shiva]! ¡El hombre que mato un millar de soldados a mano limpia! –

\- ¿Y? – Pregunto el castaño como si nada

\- Ya veo, eres muy valiente…¡pero veremos qué haces contra mi equipo especial, [Asura]! – Dijo el peli azul sorprendiendo al castaño de que supiera el nombre de su equipo personal dejando ver unas parodias vergonzosas de ellas

La rubia era plana al punto de la anorexia y bastante feíta

La peli platina era gorda

La morena tenía pechos más grandes que Hayuru

La morena mayor con la peli pálida y un afro

Y por último la peli naranja es una mujer bajita, que tiene una cara ancha y pelo corto con un bollo cerca de la parte superior de la cabeza. Lleva un top de lunares y una falda, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo obeso. En su hombro izquierdo tiene el mismo tatuaje que la teniente del 2° escuadrón pero mal hecho.

(Si Yurishia, Aine, Hayuru, Reiri y Nami vieran esto…se sentirían ofendidas) Pensó el castaño para usar su _**[Haoushuku Haki]**_ contra las jóvenes sin lastimarlas por lo que terminaron en el suelo mientras sacan espuma e incluso el tipo cayo para que ambos se llevaran sus platillos para llevar y se fueran a la casa de Hokkaido a pasar tiempo de calidad juntos

Luego de comer, regresaron a [Tenbi] donde encontraron al hombre con las mujeres y su equipo por lo que prefirieron ignorarlo hasta que…

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! – Exclamo el tipo - ¡Esta noche daré una fiesta en el salón del distrito comercial de [Tenbi]! ¡Todos están invitados! –

\- ¿Lo vas a matar, no es asi-nya? – Pregunto la morena viendo a su esposo

\- Por supuesto, dejando de lado que está usando mi nombre como ofendiendo a mi equipo, ha violado al menos 4 de los 13 códigos de [Fenrir], eso significa la muerte – Respondió el castaño

\- Noche de la fiesta –

El castaño y su esposa habían asistido mientras el hombre estaba jactándose entre todos sobre sus hazañas como posando para la cámara

\- Este idiota no sabe lo que ha hecho – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto la morena

\- ¿Por qué crees que los 13 comandantes de [Fenrir], excepto yo, en algunas ocasiones nos mantenemos en incognito como tenemos una nefasta reputación? – Cuestiono Issei

\- No tengo idea – Respondió Kuroka

\- Nuestras cabezas están valuadas al menos en 700 000 000 de euros, incluso una foto nuestra vale 3 000 000 euros en el mercado negro – Explico el castaño – Por eso muchos mercenarios como caza recompensas nos buscan pero mueren en el intento –

\- Entonces…- Decía la nekomata intentado imaginarse lo que pasaría a continuación pero no pudo terminar su frase debido a que una bomba de humo cayó en el centro del lugar cegando a todos mientras las entradas fueron bloqueadas por tipos que portaban fusiles como mascaras anti gas para 6 "invitadas" se quitaran los disfraces revelando a 6 tipos musculosos con cara de delincuentes

\- Así que después de 10 años logramos atraparlo – Dijo uno de los tipos

\- Al [Divino Destructor Shiva], el hombre que vale 900 000 000 de euros – Dijo otro

\- Con esto nos podremos retirar – Dijo el más bajo de estos hombres

\- Jefe, malas noticias, este tipo es un fraude…el tatuaje es falso…además está mal puesto –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo el mencionado molesto para ver la mano del peli azul – Es verdad –

\- ¡Carajo! – Exclamo otro de los tipos - ¡¿Estuvimos siguiendo a este perdedor durante medio año para nada?! –

\- ¡[Asuras]! – Exclamo el peli azul - ¡Ataquen! – lanzando a sus secuaces

\- Mueran – Dijo otro tipo de lentes para que los 6 dispararan dejando el cuerpo de los matones como coladeras y golpeando a las falsas [Asuras] sin piedad

\- Lamentablemente, los presentes morirán – Dijo un tipo andrógino – No se lo tomen a mal pero no queremos problemas con la justicia y si no hay testigos, es mejor –

 _ **KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…¡SHAOH!**_

En ese momento el tipo andrógino fue cortado en pedazos para que vieran como un castaño rojizo estaba detrás de ellos pero su mirada era fría, vacía y gélida sumado al colosal instinto asesino estaba asustando a los mercenarios

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo el chico - ¿Creyeron que esa sabandija, los va a sacar de pobres? – pregunto mientras se tronaba sus nudillos

 _ **CRACK CRACK**_

En ese momento se quitó el parche revelando el tatuaje en el dorso de la mano derecha dejando atónitos a todos los presentes

\- Ese tatuaje – Decía el líder – Es el verdadero…¡Este chico es el verdadero [Divino Destructor Shiva]!...¡Los 900 000 000 de euros son nuestros! - exclamo emocionado

\- No sé de qué te alegras, todo aquel que ve este tatuaje… - Decía el chico para señalarlo - ¡La muerte le sonríe!... _ **[Kamisori]**_ – para atacar a los enemigos haciéndolos explotar y cortando sus armas como cuerpos

 _ **¡CRASH!**_

Cuando un vaso de ponche cayó al suelo y se rompió por el impacto, todos los mercenarios estaban muertos quedando solo los 6 principales que estaban helados del terror puesto que ahora mismo veían el poder del legendario y temido 2° comandante del [Escuadrón Fenrir]

 _ **¡ATAH!... ¡ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!...¡WATAAAAAAAAAH!**_

El castaño realiza una potente serie de golpes que envía ondas de [Touki] con las palmas de las manos para después enviar una carga explosiva que acaba con el enemigo sin dejar rastro de estos

" _ **¡[Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Tenkai Senretsu Sho]!**_ _ **(Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Ruptura de la palma de Duhbe)"**_

Todos en el lugar estaban en silencio al ver como el temido comandante con "rayos de energia" hizo explotar a 6 hombres como si nada

\- _**[Kamisori]**_ – Dijo el castaño para desaparecer y tocar un punto por arriba de sus orejas haciendo que todos los invitados excepto su esposa para volver al "punto de inicio" que quedaron paralizados - _**¡[Hokuto Kyomu Shidan]!**_ (Ataque de la Nada de la Estrella del Norte)…todos olvidaran lo que paso este día como olvidaran todo respecto al [Divino Destructor Shiva] –

Los farsantes estaban helados debido a que de todas las personas en el mundo... se toparon con el auténtico [Divino Destructor]... algo que puede significarles mucho dolor. Sin embargo, notaron como escaneo la cara del peli azul con su Smartphone

\- Bora, miembro renegado de [Fenrir] – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Fue un cabo segundo del 2° pelotón que iba a ser ejecutado por violar 6 códigos de la organización – que estaba enfadado debido a que todo el esfuerzo que puso en formarse una buena reputación... se estaban yendo a la basura por culpa de estos idiotas al ensuciar su nombre de esa manera tan degradante

\- I-I-I-Im-Im-Im-¡Imposible! – Tartamudeaba Bora del terror

\- Sí, soy el verdadero y autentico [Divino Destructor Shiva] – Dijo el castaño parándose frente a este – Para tu desgracia -

\- ¿Qué harás con ellos, Ise? – Pregunto la morena

\- Primero esto – Dijo el mencionado para tomar la mano del identificado como Boran y deshacerle el tatuaje en su palma con una fuerte quemadura usando el [Gento Kou Ken] causando un terrible dolor al hombre – Ahora… _**¡[Yong-Hyun-Gak]!**_ (Pierna Ascendente del Sabio) – da patada que crea una especie de torbellino que envía a volar a Bora.

El castaño lanza varias oleadas de energía en forma de puños mientras esta en el aire como si fueran proyectiles. A medida que se acercan a su fin, las víctimas se sienten como si estuvieran en el cielo ya que sus cuerpos contorsionan para explotar

\- _**¡[Hokuto Ujo Danjin Ken]!**_ (Puño del Juicio de la Redención) – Dijo el chico para saltar clavando sus dedos en el cuello y dándole al peli azul un rodillazo a la cara para que Issei cayera de pie y Bora al suelo – _**¡[Kōshū Hagan Ken]!**_ (Puño rompe cara y cuello) –

\- ¡JA! – Exclamo el peli azul levantándose – Tus golpes no me dolieron nada –

\- _**[Tu ya estás muerto]**_ – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Muerto, dices? – Pregunto el peli azul para que su cara se deformara, girara aun lado su cabeza y vomitara sangre desde los ojos como en la boca para caer al suelo muerto. Kuroka quemo el cuerpo con energía natural sin dejar nada de este por lo que ambos se fueron para que fuera a dejar a Kuroka a Kuoh mientras que el volvía al dormitorio de [Tenbi] y descansaba para otro día pero no sin antes darse un apasionado y lujurioso beso de despedida

\- Flashback – Años Atrás –

Vemos a una hermosa niña de cabello azul y ojos castaños que tiene grandes pechos, viste una camisa sin mangas color purpura claro con una minifalda rosa pálido

\- Aki-chan… ¿Qué quieres ser cuando crezcas? – Pregunto una mujer

\- Una esposa maravillosa como tú, mama… ¡y voy a encontrar a un marido maravilloso como papa! – Respondió la mencionada

\- Jeje…A pesar de estar en primaria, ya tienes esos enormes senos, así que estoy segura que lo encontraras – Dijo la madre de Aki-chan mientras esta aprieta con sus bíceps sus desarrollados pechos

\- Entonces las hare más grandes – Dijo la peli azul jugando con sus pechos - ¡Así poder casarme con un hombre más maravilloso! -

\- Ara, eres una chica muy entusiasta, Aki-chan – Dijo la mujer para reír como la niña

\- Tiempo actual – Enfermería de la Academia Tenbi –

Aki Nijou se encontraba durmiendo en su escritorio hasta que escucho sonar su Smartphone para levantarse y contestar

\- ¿Si? Habla Nijou – Dijo la peli azul - ¡Mamá!... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Para qué me llamas ahora?... ¿Eh? ¿Otra cita arreglada?...Ya te dije que no las necesito, yo encontrare a mi propio novio…P-Por supuesto que ya estoy saliendo con alguien… ¿Eh? ¿Qué te mande una foto? D-De acuerdo…En este momento estoy ocupada, así que voy a colgar. Si, te voy a enviar la foto. Chao – levantándose de su silla para cruzarse de brazos – Sigh…Mama siempre trata de buscarme novia cuando me llama. Pero ¿qué voy a hacer con la foto? En realidad no tengo novio –

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Issei que abría la puerta puesto que estaba ahí por una razón

\- Aki-sensei, Rokujou-sensei se pasó nuevamente de fuerza y Usui quedó empotrado contra una pared del gimnasio en la clase de [Elemento] además de estar lastimado. Sensei me pidió que…- Decía el castaño

\- ¡Issei-kun, justo a tiempo! – Dijo la mencionada para ir a donde está el chico

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el nombrado

\- Me tienes que ayudar – Dijo la enfermera para meterlo a su lugar de trabajo para ver que no veía nadie para cerrar y hacer que el chico la abrace por la cintura mientras tiene su mentón apoyado en su hombro – Sonríe – para tomar una foto de ellos y mandársela a su madre – Con esto está bien…gracias por tu ayuda, Issei-kun –

\- Aki-sensei, creo que debemos ir a ver a Usui, se estaba desangrando – Comento el castaño

\- L-Lo siento – Dijo la peli azul olvidando al chico herido por lo que tomo el botiquín y se fueron juntos

En ese momento en el que corrían el castaño escucho la voz de una mujer en el aire que le decía

" _ **Serás más cercano con la mujer llamada Aki Nijou"**_

\- Más tarde ese día -

El castaño despertaba en una cabaña pero se veía borrosa por lo que decidió concentrarse y ver el lugar en el que se encontraba

\- ¿Por qué estoy…? – Se preguntaba Issei para recordar como lo agredieron pero cuando estaba golpeándolos alguien le lanzó un dardo tranquilizante pero uno no fue suficiente por lo que lanzaron 4 – Es verdad, fui atacado – para levantarse pero no pudo porque sentía algo de peso para ver a la enfermera de la [Academia Tenbi] recostada en la cama vestida con una bata rosa que deja ver su gran escote como su abdomen y ropa interior sexy de color magenta. Pero también noto como estaban atados por una esposa.

La sensei despertó para ver como el castaño traía una camisa blanca sin mangas y un pants mientras que ella traía un atuendo que no tapaba mucho por lo que pego un grito. Ambos fueron a la planta baja donde había dos maletas; una azul y otra rosa que tienen un grabado donde juntas forman un corazón

"Aki-chan, por fin encontraste tu otra mitad...Hyodo-kun es un hombre muy apuesto y varonil parece sacado de una película de acción de gran presupuesto, me hace sentir un poco de celos por ti pero eso no me importa porque me he dado cuenta que heredaste mis gustos y mi buen ojo. Para celebrarlo, les he regalado estas vacaciones especiales. El barco los llevara a casa en dos días, hasta entonces pueden disfrutar de esta isla. Quiero que hagan recuerdos inolvidables. Con amor mamá" Leia Aki "P.D.: Quiero una nieta, en vez de un nieto y estoy preparando un departamento para ambos cuando se casen"…Eso es lo que escribió…Moooou~, ¿en qué está pasando mamá? –

\- Eso explica por qué estamos aquí – Dijo el castaño sentado junto a ella haciendo un 4 con las piernas mientras mira el techo con su mano extendida en el respaldo

\- Lo siento, siempre rechace sus ofertas de emparejamiento, así que le envié la foto que nos tomamos y termino en esto – Dijo la enfermera viendo las esposas

\- A veces los padres creen que hacen lo correcto cuando deben dejar a los ojos que hagan su vida – Decía el castaño – En fin, he tratado de liberarnos pero el [Elemento] es complejo, al menos tardare un día o dos para abrirlas – viendo las esposas mientras usa su [anormalidad]

\- Pienso que puso un [Elemento] de atadura en las esposas – Dijo Aki – Su [Elemento] es mucho más poderoso que el mío -

\- Ya veo, aun así no durara mucho – Dijo el castaño – A pesar de ser complejo su flujo no es para demasiado tiempo, creo que en dos días estaremos libres. Por cierto ¿en dónde estamos? – pregunto curioso mientras "desactiva" sus ojos

\- En Okinoshina – Respondió Aki – Aquí viene [Maken-ki] a entrenar durante el verano –

\- Vaya, supongo que con lo que "ganaron" será mejor – Comento el castaño – (He desaparecido, me pregunto si estarán preocupados los muchachos)

\- Academia Tenbi – Salon de reuniones de Maken-Ki -

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron las chicas de [Maken-ki] de 1° y 2°

\- ¡¿Issei-san desapareció?! – Pregunto Uruchi preocupada por su amigo y apoyo en su relación con Haruko

\- ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto Inaho preocupada por su compañero, a pesar de todo, era su preciado amigo de la infancia

\- Bueno, es él – Dijo la rubia – Probablemente se encuentre bien, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse solo –

\- ¡Himegami-san! – Reprocho la peli morada a la mencionada – Tokisaki-san… ¿sabes a donde puede haber ido? – pregunto a la familiar del chico que estaba en la sala

\- No, es raro en Ise-san…él no suele hacer este tipo de cosas – Comento la mencionada preocupada

\- Además, Aki-sensei también está ausente – Comento Chacha sugerentemente

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo Azuki

\- Tal vez estén en una cita – Comento Kimi

Las chicas pensaron que era una tontería pero recordaron como la enfermera últimamente era muy cariñosa y cercana al chico…

\- ¡D-Debemos buscarlos, antes de que I-kun le haga algo indecente a Aki-sensei! – Exclamo Haruko

\- Okinoshina –

El castaño se levantó con la profesora para checar el lugar viendo que todo estaba en orden y al parecer no lo iban a pasar tan mal. Posteriormente fue al frigo bar que había en el lugar para ver como tenia comida

\- Al menos no vamos a morir de hambre – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- Y-Ya veo – Dijo la peli azul para mover las piernas

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el chico cerrando la nevera

\- Veras, Issei-kun – Dijo Aki – U-Uhm, pues…D-Debo usar el baño –

\- Oh ya veo – Dijo el castaño - ¡Espera!... ¡¿QUÉ?! – mirando la esposas, recordando que estaban atados por estas

En ese momento fueron al baño para que Issei mirara a otro lado siendo que su "novia" estaba sentada en el toilet

\- Por favor no mires, ¿sí? – Pidió la peli azul sonrojada

\- Comprendo, no diga más – Dijo el castaño para ponerse en posición seiza y sellando sus ojos como oídos para que la chica hiciera tranquilamente del baño viendo como el chico no oía ni veía nada

\- Minutos después -

El castaño, que había liberado de sus sellos sus dos sentidos, leía un libro que encontró en la maleta azul. Por un momento sintió algo de escalofríos debido a que la madre de Aki sabía que le gustaba de lectura y el tipo de libros que leía

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó la profesora

\- No te preocupes Aki, no es tu culpa – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Aki? – Pregunto la mencionada sorprendida

\- No estamos en la escuela por lo que no hay que ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Issei sin honoríficos – Dijo el castaño

\- E-Esta bien, I-Issei – Dijo la asesora de [Maken-ki] tímidamente - Pero no tienes que contenerte si quieres ir – comento levemente sonrojada

\- ¿Eh?... ¡N-No te preocupes por ello! – Dijo el castaño – Además necesitaba unas vacaciones de esas 3 – comento hoscamente

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la peli azul para que el castaño le contara como era vivir con ese trio de chicas raras – C-Comprendo – respondió con la cara azul y un tic en su ceja

\- Perdona, si te aburro o te incomode con mis cosas – Se disculpó el castaño haciendo sonreír a su "pareja"

\- Eres una persona muy amable, Issei – Dijo la peli azul – Por lo normal despides un aura fría y tienes una mirada intimidante como una forma despiadada al luchar pero eres un chico amable, cortes y atento, esa dualidad atrae a cualquier chica – comento de la nada para sonrojar al chico

Ya casi en la noche, Aki cocino la cena para ambos mientras a Issei le venía a la mente los momentos en que ayudaba a sus 4 principales parejas a cocinar o cocinaba con alguna de ellas

\- Gracias por la comida – Dijeron ambos al terminar su cena mientras hacen una plegaria con una mano

\- ¿Cómo estuvo? – Pregunto la peli azul – Me he acostumbrado a vivir sola, así que el sabor podría estar sesgado a mis gustos –

\- Estuvo delicioso – Dijo el castaño su mano sobre la de la chica – Cocinas muy bien, serás una buena esposa - sonrojando a su compañera de vacaciones

\- Lo siento, Issei – Se disculpó una vez más la chica

\- No tienes nada que disculparte, Aki – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa - ¿Qué te parece si lavamos los platos? –

\- Si – Respondió la peli azul para que hicieran equipo

\- Dormitorios de Tenbi – Academia Tenbi –

\- ¿Dónde te metiste? I-kun – Se preguntaba Haruko preocupada por el chico mientras veia la cena del chico que estaba envuelta en plástico

\- De vuelva en la isla -

\- Aki, si quieres puedo sellar mi vista para que te puedas bañar – Dijo el castaño

\- No, sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte eso – Respondió la mencionada – Vamos a tomar un baño juntos –

\- Pero…- Replicaba el castaño mirando las ataduras de ambos

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Issei – Dijo la enfermera – Pero todo está bien, tengo algo especial –

\- Onsen de la cabaña –

\- Aki…- Dijo el castaño con una toalla como venda

\- Issei, ya puedes quitártelo – Dijo la peli azul

\- ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto el chico

\- No te preocupes – Dijo Aki para que el castaño la obedeciera dejando ver como usa un traje parecido al de las termas pero versión morada – Estaba en una de las maletas que estaban aquí, esta es la cosa especial de la que hablaba – comento con una sonrisa

\- S-Se te ve bien – Dijo el castaño rascándose con un dedo levemente la mejilla

\- G-Gracias – Comento la peli azul halagada mientras tiene un lindo sonrojo y sonríe

En ese momento ambos entran a la bañera, Issei con una toalla en la cintura mientras que por turnos se aseaban para luego entrar la bañera para que ambos disfrutaban de la vista por el ventanal, la peli azul se estiro mientras que el castaño la veía con una sonrisa

\- Es una lástima que solo nosotros dos estemos en esta bañera, seria genial que los chicos de [Maken-ki] estuvieran aquí – Dijo Aki – (En realidad estoy feliz de que sea así, ahora que lo veo de cerca, el cuerpo de Issei está bien trabajado) – pensó mirando la anatomía del chico

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto el chico

\- N-Nada…-Dijo la peli azul

\- ¿Te gustaría un masaje? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¿E-Eh? – Expreso la chica sonrojada para que el chico se pusiera detrás a ella y comenzara a masajearle la cabeza mientras descendía hacia los hombros - Hmm~…se siente bien –

\- Parece que cargas con mucho estrés – Comento el castaño

\- Gracias, Issei, es la primera vez que me dan un masaje – Dijo Aki con una sonrisa para ver al chico, sin darse cuenta los rostros de ambos se acercaron mientras sentían la respiración del otro hasta que sus labios se unieron en un suave contacto

Ese fue el primer beso de Aki Nijou, un beso que no era francés pero si cargado de muchos sentimientos

A pesar de que estaba mal y que el chico tenía una prometida, ella al fin se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que ella quería negar

Se había enamorado del castaño, se enamoró de Issei Hyodo

Ella deseaba darle todo de ella y amarlo como estar siempre juntos, no le importaba Medaka Kurokami

Tal vez, podría hablar con ella para que lo compartieran, se veía que la chica era benevolente

No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él

Si, ella orgullosa llevaría el nombre de Aki Hyodo

Y dichosa tendrá a sus hijos

Luego de unos segundos besándose, ambos se separaron sintiendo el aliento del otro para mirarse en los ojos del otro mientras estaban sonrojados

\- Perdóname, yo…- Dijo el castaño

\- ¿De qué te disculpas? – Dijo la mujer con un suave sonrojo mientras lo ve con mucho cariño

Luego de eso ambos se dieron otro beso más intenso empezando a enredar sus lenguas, el castaño recorría su cavidad como mordía y lamia sus labios mientras el chico la toma de la cintura y ella lo abraza del cuello pegándose uno al otro. Posteriormente fueron a la cama pero Aki uso el pecho trabajado del chico como almohada y lo abrazo como un oso de peluche

\- Al día siguiente –

El castaño se levantaba para ver como ambos traían lo que usaron ayer mientras que ve a la chica dormida por lo que sonrió dejándola dormir un poco más.

(Sé que no tengo que apegarme a nada en [Tenbi], solo estaré por poco tiempo y no quiero tener algo que me ate…pero al verla, solo por esta vez, dejare de lado mi misión y disfrutare este tiempo con Aki) Pensaba el chico

La peli azul despertó mientras ve como el chico la veía con una sonrisa por lo que correspondió el gesto

\- Buenos días – Dijo la enfermera

\- Buenos días – Respondió el castaño – Entonces mañana podremos irnos, ¿no? –

\- S-Si – Contesto la peli azul – Lamento haberte involucrado en esto –

\- No hay necesidad de disculparse – Dijo el castaño – No estoy molesto –

\- Oye, Issei – Dijo la peli azul

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Ya que vamos a estar aquí todo el día, deberíamos disfrutar de la playa, ¿no crees? –

\- Tienes razón –

En ese momento prepararon un almuerzo y se vistieron para ir a la playa pasando por el bosque y un rio juntos siendo que el chico lleva la bolsa. Al llegar a la playa, fueron a la arena, donde la profesora encontró una conchita de mar para escuchar el sonido del mar, almorzaron juntos para dar un paseo por la orilla donde Aki se espantó de la ola por lo que el chico la recibió

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Gracias – Respondió la chica para que apretara la mano del joven donde ambos se vieron a los ojos

De pronto se formó una tormenta por lo que fueron al árbol más cercano para refugiarse

\- No imagine que llovería en este momento – Comento el chico para voltear a ver a la chica pero su ropa por la lluvia se transparento dejando ver su sostén rosa

\- Issei, ¡la viste! – Reprendió Aki suavemente

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el mencionada

\- Mi ropa interior –

\- Lo siento quería verte a la cara pero…-

\- Fufufu…era una broma – Dijo la peli azul – No tiene sentido preocuparnos ahora, ¿cierto? Ya nos hemos bañado juntos, dormimos en la misma cama y te di mi primer beso como sentimos nuestro cuerpos…- Comento esto último sonrojada

\- Aki – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

 _ **PRRRUUUUMMM**_

\- ¡Kya! – Exclamo la sensei asustada para abalanzarse al chico

\- Tranquila, solo es un trueno – Dijo el castaño acariciándole la cabeza

\- Lo sé – Dijo la enfermera para que cayera otro trueno por lo que abrazo al chico

\- Hay un retraso entre el movimiento del destello y el sonido – Respondió Issei

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… - Decía Aki - Tengo miedo… ¿Podemos quedarnos así un poco más? –

\- El tiempo que quieras – Dijo el castaño abrazándola mientras que entrelazan sus dedos

\- Soy un caso perdido – Dijo la enfermera – Se supone que soy la mayor y una profesora, sin embargo, me apoyo en ti –

\- Eres una tonta, sea la edad que tengas, eres frágil y es normal que las chicas se asusten por los truenos – Dijo el castaño recordando las ocasiones en que Kuroka se asustaba en Hokkaido o Medaka lo abraza cuando caen los truenos e incluso Rias y Akeno les pasaba lo mismo. En ese momento el castaño que había estado usando su [Touki] para destruir el [Elemento], cosa que logro apenas hace un segundo, liberándolos

\- ¿E-Es verdad eso? – Pregunto la profesora tímidamente

\- Si –

\- Gracias, Ise –

\- Descuida –

\- Hey ¿realmente puedo ser una? –

\- ¿Ser qué? –

\- Una esposa…tu esposa –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Ayer después de la cena dijiste que sería una buena esposa, eso me hizo feliz, que el hombre que me gusta me elogiara por mi cocina –

\- Aki… -

\- …Ise, yo…yo…estoy enamorada de ti – Confeso la peli azul - No me importa que este Medaka-san contigo, puedo hablar con ella y decirle que te compartamos, siento que ella entenderá. No he salido con nadie y no tengo experiencia pero daré lo mejor de mí para amarte –

En ese momento el castaño derrama lágrimas, eran por una parte de alegría pero por otra eran de tristeza porque él se había enamorado de Aki Nijou y que tuvieran los mismo sentimientos era algo que regocijaba su corazón pero no podía tener ataduras en [Tenbi] porque él era de [Fenrir] y sería aún más difícil dejar todo lo que vivió en este tiempo cuando sea el momento de volver a su hogar con su familia

\- Aki, me han llegado tus sentimientos al corazón pero no soy digno de ellos – Respondió el castaño separándose de la chica mientras mira hacia arriba – He estado ocultando un secreto que cuando sea revelando probablemente terminaras odiándome y no quiero arrastrarte al destino del [Hokuto], no me lo perdonaría – revelo amargamente puesto que tampoco se perdonaba el haber acarreado a Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno, Rias y a las demás a su cruel destino

\- ¿El destino del [Hokuto]? – Pregunto la profesora

\- Donde deje su marca la [Estrella del Norte], atraerá el caos – Respondió el castaño – Sin embargo, quiero que guardes en tu corazón estos momentos como yo lo hare puesto que no me había enamorado de esta manera luego de conocer a Medaka-chan….(como a Kuroka, Akeno, Rias y las chicas) – pensaba eso para sí mismo

\- Ise, yo…- Decía la chica que fue callada por el castaño que puso un dedo en sus labios

\- Por ahora quiero olvidarme de mi estrella y corresponder por esta única ocasión a tus sentimientos, Aki – Respondió el castaño – Y expresarte los míos – para tomarla de la cintura con su mano libre mientras que su mano entrelazada aplico un poco de firmeza en su agarre para besarla e introdujera su lengua para jugar con la de la mujer que se sentía dichosa se recibir este gesto de su parte por lo que lo abrazo por el cuello

En ese momento llegaron Kodama y Haruko sobre Kaguzuchi en su versión original para detener la expresión de sentimientos donde la peli morada desenvaino su [Maken] luego de que la enfermera dijera cosas que se mal interpretaron para que…

\- _**¡[Murakumo]!**_ (Nubarron) – Exclamo Haruko para realizar un corte

\- _**¡[Shichishi Toki Dan]!**_ (Aura cortante de la 7 estrellas de la muerte) – Exclamo el castaño canalizando [Toki] en sus manos para detener la espada con sus manos

 _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…ATAH!**_

Al exclamar su grito característico regreso el [Maken] a su dueña que se fue de espaldas, esto dejo a las 3 chicas sorprendidas

\- ¡¿Repelió a…?! – Exclamaba Kodama impactada

\- ¡¿ _ **[Murakumo]**_?! – Complemento exaltada Aki

\- ¡Eso no es posible! – Exclamo Haruko incrédula mientras el castaño se ponía frente a ella - ¡Nadie puede detener la fuerza destructiva de _**[Murakumo]**_! -

\- Yo soy el heredero del [Hokuto Shinken], Haru-chan. Los seres humanos no saben más que usar el 30% de sus capacidades. El secreto del [Hokuto Shinken] consiste en aprender la maestra del 70% restante – Respondió el castaño – El poder de tu [Maken] solo puede ser liberado por un oponente digno o tu ira personal, en cambio mi puño me permite liberarme de malos pensamientos y enfocarme más en perfeccionarlo. Esto me permite competir con los propios dioses de los cielos… ¡Un puño hecho de ira egoísta no puede vencer a mi puño! -

\- ¿Entonces el [Hokuto Shinken] puede ver a través de todo? – Pregunto la peli morada

\- ¡No estamos al mismo nivel! – Exclamo el castaño seriamente

\- Sigo siendo tan débil…- Comento con amargura la peli morada - ¿Mi kendo esta corrompido? Me he esforzado por ser más fuerte… ¿y esto es hasta donde puedo llegar? – apretando los puños

(Ahora teniendo por que [Keronbo] lo llamo un monstruo y dijo que era más poderoso que los [Maken]) Pensó Aki asombrada y deseosa de tenerlo de esposo

(Detener a _**[Murakumo]**_ con las manos desnudas es algo inconcebible pero lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos, ¿acaso este es el poder del [Hokuto Shinken] en todo su esplendor?) Pensó Himegami asombrada

– Enfermería de la Academia Tenbi – Dos días después –

Aki veía con una sonrisa la foto que se tomó con el castaño en la isla como otras más, luego de la afrenta que tuvieron de Amaya y Himegami, el castaño misteriosamente mando a las dos chicas como al familiar fuera de la isla. Su madre estuvo contenta pero empezó con las ideas equivocadas de que tuvieran una niña fuerte y sana. Sin embargo vinieron a su mente las palabras del chico

(¿Qué abras querido decir con eso?) Se preguntó la peli azul viendo el cielo (Ise)

\- Bosque de Tenbi -

El castaño estaba realizado katas y sombra debido a que para él no había nada mejor que entrenar sus artes marciales, le resultaba relajante como reconfortante. Realizaba una ráfaga de patadas a máxima velocidad para cambiar sus puños. Lo que no noto fue como las chicas interesadas en él pertenecientes a [Venus] lo miraban desde los arbustos y arboles

\- Ise-kun se ve tan apuesto cuando entrena – Dijo Yan con estrellas en los ojos

\- Se mantiene en forma – Dijo Demitra con una sonrisa sensual

\- Issei-kun~ – Dijo Shiria emocionada

En ese momento el castaño deja de entrenar debido a que vio a una joven de gran belleza, estatura media, un largo cabello color azul claro con dos grandes flequillos, atados en las puntas que enmarcan ambos lados de su cara. El rasgo más notorio de ella es que tiene sus ojos cerrados. Viste el uniforme de primer año de la [Academia Tenbi], acompañado con una gran boina azul. Además de que lleva consigo un bastón blanco con el mango de oro

Ambos chicos estaban frente a frente sin decir nada, esperando el movimiento del otro, como si el primer movimiento fuera el de vida o muerte. En ese momento el castaño se acercó a ella para decirle…

\- ¿Te encuentras perdida? – Pregunto cortésmente

\- S-Si – Dijo la chica sonrojada por la voz barítona y varonil, a su parecer, del chico frente a ella – No encuentro donde está mi salón y sentí una gran energía aquí por lo que vine acá -

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño yendo por sus cosas que de pronto desaparecieron para ver como la chica las tenía en sus manos olfateándolas

– Ara, usas un perfume muy bueno pero tu aroma varonil es adictivo – Comento la peli azul

-¿O…k? – Dijo el castaño con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza para que la chica le diera su camisa como saco y el chico la guiara por la [Academia]

\- Minerva ha contactado a Issei-kun – Dijo Demitra seriamente

\- Patio de la Academi Tenbi –

El castaño guiaba a la joven identificada como Minerva por el lugar hasta que ambos oyeron…

*¿Qué fue eso?* Dijo una voz dejando ver a un delincuente - ¿Sabes siquiera con quien te estas metiendo? – pregunto hoscamente

\- Por supuesto, con la persona que me provoco un gran disgusto – Respondió la voz de una joven que traía una sombrilla morada con volantes rosa claro – Ya que me mirabas con ojos lujuriosos –

\- ¡Jah!... ¿Quién se fijaría en una niña como tú? – Pregunto el delincuente – Eso es estar muy consciente de sí mismo, ¡Idiota! –

En ese momento tanto la joven peli celeste y el joven castaño rojizo vieron como la jovencita activo su [Maken]

\- Sabias que…si te inclinas y te disculpas, te perdonare – Dijo la chica

\- Bien, hare que me pidas perdón un centenar de veces – Dijo el delincuente - ¡Hey réferi, tendremos un duelo, apúrense y comience! – ordeno arrogantemente

\- Es innecesario – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo el vándalo

\- Si dejo que peleen, perderás en el acto, ella activo su [Maken] cuando la retaste – Dijo el chico para que los 3 involucrados en la disputa como el castaño tenía los ojos azules con la pupila blanca con forma felina – Parece que su habilidad le permite manipular a su oponente al grado de hacer sentir dolor a su víctima hasta cien veces, si quieres seguir, adelante…ella te va a torturar – mirando a la chica peli lila que empezó a lastimar a la persona que la estaba molestando – ¡Detén esto, ahora, no iniciado el duelo! -

\- ¿Estas interfiriendo?- Pregunto la peli lila – Entonces hare un muñeco de ti – para que en una dimensión crea una especie de base de madera y en la misma aparece un muñeco vudú con una apariencia similar a la del chico para empezarlo a mover pero nota como este se mueve – (¡La muñeca no puede revelarse!)

\- Desactiva tu [Maken] – Dijo el castaño yendo tranquilamente hacia ella como si nada

(¡El…está desobedeciéndome!) Pensó la peli lia impactada y furiosa - ¡Te voy a matar! – Exclamo para aplastar el muñeco pero vio como este estaba rodeado de un aura poderosa que repelía su agarre - ¡¿Qué es esto?! –

" _ **[Hokuto Shiken Ougi: Iyashi no Inori] (Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Oración de sanación)"**_

\- Dije que desactivaras tu [Maken] en este mismo instante – Exigió el castaño para que la viera con sus ojos estilo faro, ante la negativa física de la chica, opto por darle un potente golpe en el estómago que la dejo inconsciente y desactivo el [Maken] para dársela al chico que venía con ella - Esta es solo una advertencia, si sigue así, tomare medidas más drásticas – amenazo al chico

\- ¿Sabes que somos nietos del líder de [Kamigari]? – Pregunto el peli lila seriamente

\- No me importa, si tengo que destruir [Kamigari] y matar a su abuelo, lo hare – Revelo el castaño sombríamente usando su modo [Divino Destructor Shiva] – [Kamigari] se ganara a un terrible enemigo que no es [Tenbi] y en mis manos, ustedes van a morir si me molestan -

Ante eso, el chico lavanda sintió como un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo por lo que se alejó con su hermana menor en brazos

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto el castaño mientras que la peli celeste usaba su [Elemento] para curar al afectado pero termino agotada

– Hice todo lo que puede pero está gravemente herido, atiéndanlo rápidamente – Dijo la peli celeste

\- Si es el caso… - Decía el castaño para usar su [Elemental Sight Emperor] checando el cuerpo del chico, primero uso el _**[Hokuto Sonkaken Ougi: Iyashi Soki Sho]**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño de la Osa Mayor de la Familia Sun: Palma Telequinética Curativa) para curar todo el daño, uniendo tejidos como acomodando huesos luego de eso uso el _**[Hokuto Seiko Ho]**_ (Método del Espíritu de la Luz de la Estrella del Norte) para curar el resto de las heridas y presionar el [Keiraku Hiko] Aketsushū que se encuentra en los lumbares curando de su cansancio y agotamiento a Minerva como al herido, que fue llevado al hospital

\- Soy Martha Minerva, pertenezco a [Venus] – Dijo la peli celeste – A partir de hoy estaré en la [Academia Tenbi], espero que seas amable conmigo durante mi estancia –

\- Un placer, mi nombre es Issei Hyodo - Se presentó el castaño sorprendiendo a la integrante de [Venus]

\- Entonces tú eres el actual sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] de quien me hablo el comandante - Dijo la peli celeste – Fufufu…ahora entiendo por qué esas 3 tienen un flechazo por ti, creo que yo también… – para besarlo suavemente en los labios

\- ¿Y eso fue? –

\- Por ayudarme con mi agotamiento, Ise-kun -

\- Salón del Consejo Estudiantil – Al día siguiente –

\- Hyodo-san, tus acciones en el duelo de ayer, crearon problemas en la escuela – Dijo Furan mientras que el castaño estaba en posición de descanso al estilo militar

\- Soy consciente de ello – Dijo el castaño – Pero tenía que evitar esa pelea, esa joven es peligrosa –

\- ¿Peligrosa? – Pregunto Yuuka curiosa para que les explicara lo que descubrió con su [Anormalidad] – Entiendo, entonces debemos tener cuidado con ella – comento analíticamente

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra el herido? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Gracias a tus atenciones inmediatas está estable y en unos días podrá volver a la academia – Dijo la castaña rubia con una sonrisa – Solo era para informarte de ello como felicitarte por tus alto rendimiento en tus pruebas de [Elemento], puedes tener el resto del día libre y exentaste el examen próximo –

\- Gracias – Dijo el castaño para salir de la sala mientras que iba a la sala de música donde iba siempre pero en esta ocasión era seguido por Minori, Tomiko, Aki, Demitra Yan, Shiria, las gemelas y Minerva

\- ¿Para qué va a la sala de música? – Pregunto la peli purpura

\- No lo sé – Dijo enfermera peli azul

\- Debemos averiguarlo – Dijo la castaña rojiza

En ese momento vieron como el castaño se acercó al [Teclado Yamaha PSR-E453] y puso una USB mientras movía el control buscando la pista que necesitaba al mismo tiempo vocalizaba

(Tema: Touch Me – The Doors)

 ***Solo de Piano y Batería para luego incluir cuerdas***

 **El castaño empezar el teclado para meter los efectos de saxofón y trompetas empezando a cantar**

 **Issei:**

Come on, come on, come on, now touch me baby

Can't you see that I'm not afraid?

What was that promise that she maid?

Why won't you tell me what she said?

What was that promise that she maid?

( _Vamos, vamos, vamos, ahora tócame nena_

 _¿No puedes ver que no tengo miedo?_

 _¿Cuál fue la promesa que ella te hizo?_

 _¿Por qué no puedes decirme lo que ella te dijo?_

 _¿Cuál fue la promesa que ella te hizo?_ )

 **Al oírlo cantar con ese tono de voz barítono se sonrojaron mientras tenían la boca abierta, puesto que no imaginaron que Issei fuera un estuche de monerías**

 **Issei:**

Now I'm gonna love you

till the heavens stop the rain

I'm gonna love you

till the stars fall from the sky for you and I

( _Ahora quiero amarte_

 _hasta que desaparezca el arco iris_

 _quiero amarte_

 _hasta que las estrellas caigan del cielo para ti y para mi_ )

 **Issei empezó el breve solo de teclado con escalas medias mientras metía efectos**

 **Issei:**

Come on, come on, come on, now touch me baby

 ***Efecto de trompeta y saxofón***

 **Issei:**

Can't you see that I'm not afraid?

What was that promise that she maid?

Why won't you tell me what she said?

What was that promise that she maid?

( _Vamos, vamos, vamos, ahora tócame nena_

 _¿No puedes ver que no tengo miedo?_

 _¿Cuál fue la promesa que ella te hizo?_

 _¿Por qué no puedes decirme lo que ella te dijo?_

 _¿Cuál fue la promesa que ella te hizo?_ )

 ***Solo de escalas menores de piano con efecto de violín y trompetas***

 **Issei:**

I'm gonna love you

till the heaven stop the rain

I'm gonna love you

till the stars fall from the sky for you and I

( _Quiero amarte_

 _hasta que desaparezca el arco iris_

 _Quiero amarte_

 _hasta que las estrellas caigan del cielo para ti y para mi_ )

 ***Solo de escalas menores de piano***

 **Issei:**

I'm gonna love you

till the heaven stop the rain

I'm gonna love you…

 ***Efectos de trompetas***

 **Issei:**

…Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I!

( _Quiero amarte_

 _hasta que desaparezca el arco iris_

 _Quiero amarte_

 _hasta que las estrellas caigan del cielo para ti y para mi)_

 ***Solo de piano y saxofón***

 **Fin**

El castaño termino por lo que suspiro y saco de forma segura su USB para salir del salón. Ante esto, Minerva las hizo desaparecer para aparecer en la dirección donde todas luego de un minuto…

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA~! – Exclamo Shiria emocionada - ¡No sabía que Issei-kun tocaba el piano y cantaba tan bien! –

\- Es verdad, tiene una voz muy hermosa - Dijo Minerva con un notorio sonrojo y una sonrisa

\- Ese chico es una caja de sorpresas – Dijo Minori fascinada

\- ¿Pero de quien es esa canción? – Pregunto Demitra

\- La grabamos…- Decía Aililu

\- La estoy buscando en internet – Dijo Lilu usando el Wi-Fi de la escuela – Ya está…-

\- Se llama "Touch Me" de la banda americana "The Doors" – Dijo Aki viendo la terminal – No pensaba que le gustaba la música occidental, aunque tiene buenos gustos -

\- Dirección de la Academia Tenbi -

Issei llegaba a la oficina de Minori que al verlo se sonrojo debido a que le había encantado la canción que toco antes

\- Directora – Dijo el castaño firmemente

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la mencionada debido a que sabía que cuando hablaba en ese tono era algo serio

\- Necesito información de [Kamigari] y que me de los datos de estos dos – Pidió el castaño mostrándole la foto de dos peli lila

\- Dame dos días – Dijo la peli purpura - ¿Pero para que quieres la información? – pregunto curiosa

\- Prepara a todos [Tenbi] a consciencia porque pronto, [Kamigari] dará el primer guantazo – Decreto el castaño para hacer una reverencia y retirarse dejando preocupada a la directora puesto que el mercenario que contrato dijo algo que no tenía que tomarse a broma

\- Bosques de Tenbi – Noche -

Vemos a Kodama que buscaba a Issei debido a que dijo que iría a entrenar y que cuando fuera la cena lo llamara para ayudar con el propósito de darle a Minerva una cena de bienvenida

Se encontraba en un lugar donde había luciérnagas pero había algo diferente que solo la rubia notaba

(Es extraño…de repente la cantidad de elemento aumento) Pensaba Hiimegami

[Ojou, ahí alguien ahí] Comento Kaguzuchi apareciendo a lado de ella

\- Lo sé – Dijo la mencionada – No es Issei pero es alguien que está casi a su nivel… ¿por qué no dejas de esconderte? Minerva – apareciendo la mencionada

\- Hm, me descubriste – Dijo la peli celeste

\- ¿Me estas siguiendo? ¿O tal vez me estas observando? – Pregunto la rubia seriamente

\- Si, y tus amigos son muy lindos – Dijo la integrante de [Venus] sorprendiendo a los Shikigamis

[¿Qué?] Dijo Ikazuchi

[¿Eh?] Expreso Kaguzuchi

\- Probablemente Himegami-san, esta…- Decía Minerva sorprendiendo a la rubia

\- ¿Así que tus ojos puede ver el [Elemento] sin problemas? – Pregunto la susodicha seriamente – Entonces…¿Cómo es que me ves? –

\- Tejado de [Tenbi] –

Akaya estaba con su equipo reunido por lo que Demitra hizo una pregunta que tenía en la mente

\- ¿Por qué envió a Minerva sola? – Pregunto la peli azul de trenzas

\- [Kamigari]…piensa que una chica de aquí sabe lo que planea y esa es Kodama Himegami – Respondió el castaño claro – Yo pensé que Minerva debería echar un vistazo antes. Después de todo, podemos empezar con el plan –

\- Capitán Akaya – Dijo Demitra – Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle –

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto el líder de [Venus]

\- ¿Por qué nos pide hacernos pasar como estudiantes de intercambio? –

\- Supuse que preguntarías eso – Dijo Akaya – Pero también quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Te gusta esta escuela? – sorprendiendo a su mano derecha mientras que a la mente de esta venia la imagen de cierto castaño sin camisa que entrenaba

\- ¡Sí!... ¡Me gusta Issei-kun y los demás! – Respondió Shiria alegremente levantando la mano

\- Hay un montón de idiotas y un chico maravilloso pero creo que está bien – Dijo Yan con una sonrisa

\- Me gusta esta escuela – Dijo Aililu

\- ¡Y también los estudiantes! – Dijo Lilu

\- ¿Y tú, Demitra? – Pregunto el castaño claro

\- Sí, creo que es una buena escuela – Dijo la mencionada – Pero los que tienes poderes siempre han sido el objeto de la curiosidad y la discriminación. Este lugar es bueno –

\- ¿Demasiado bueno después de las peleas que hemos tenido? – Cuestiono Yan – Tú dices puras cosas extrañas, ¿verdad? –

\- No, sus respuestas son muy tranquilizadoras, tanto que alivian mi corazón – Dijo el castaño claro apretando su puño

*Eso es bueno, porque no quiero que te de un ataque al corazón, anciano* Dijo una voz para que las de [Venus] quedaran atónitas puesto que jamás vieron como la persona detrás de su comandante se puso en esa posición – Si te mueves…sabes lo que pasara, galán –

En ese momento Demitra quiso atacar usando [Elemento] creando un dragón de agua para que el enemigo sonriera levemente

\- _**[Soru]**_ – Susurro el castaño desapareciendo – _**¡[Shinaru Shigan]!**_ (Dedo pistola doblado) – tira hacia atrás el brazo, luego azota su brazo al oponente a gran velocidad, haciendo que su brazo aparezca como si se doblara como un látigo y golpea al con su dedo a la chica que mando a volar, dejándola lastimada - _**¡[Whip]!**_ (Látigo)- mientras el castaño volvía a donde está el hombre

\- Esas técnica fueron el _**[Soru]**_ y _**[Shigan]**_ , si me muevo me perforaras, ¿no es así? – Dijo el castaño claro seriamente

\- _**[Shigan]**_... ¡¿Una de las técnicas del [Rokushiki]?! – Exclamo Yan impactada

\- La escuela [Rokushiki], que pertenece a una sola organización – Dijo Demitra seriamente

\- ¡[Fenrir]! – Exclamaron las de [Venus] duramente para que la china atacara al castaño volando su boina, la mascareta y los lentes que traía puestos dejando en shock a la peli azul, la morena del gorro rosa, a la peli rosa y a las gemelas lolis

\- ¿Ise-kun? – Dijo Shiria al reconocer al enemigo a pesar de que vestía su traje militar debido a sus ojos

\- ¡¿Esto es una jodida broma?! – Exclamo Min sin poder creer lo que estaba delante de ellas

\- Si te soy honesto siempre supe que no eras un estudiante de intercambio ordinario, pero de [Fenrir], me sorprende que Minori te deje deambular y ser parte de [Maken-ki] - Decía Akaya - ¿Que rango eres? - pregunto seriamente

\- Soy solo un cabo segundo – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Me crees estúpido? – Pregunto el castaño claro molesto - No creo que [Shirohige] sea un idiota como para enviar a este lugar a un simple soldado. Debes ser de un rango mayor, me atrevería a decir que eres un teniente o incluso uno de los 13 comandantes, cosa que es imposible debido a que cuando aparece uno…es porque algo malo está pasando –

\- Si eres de [Fenrir], ¿Debes conocer a las [Asuras]? – Dijo la peli azul de trenzas seriamente

\- Es el equipo especial del 2° pelotón como son consideras como la guardia de [Divino Destructor Shiva] – Respondió el castaño

\- El [Divino Destructor Shiva], el mayor genocida de [Fenrir] - Diría Akaya seriamente

\- ¿Como que el mayor genocida? – Pregunto Yan engreídamente - ¿Pues a cuantas personas ha matado? -

\- Mato a un ejército de millares a mano limpia – Respondió su líder dejando helada a Yan puesto que era algo que no se imaginaba - Se dice que su puño es capaz de destrozar una montaña –

\- ¡¿Está diciendo que solo una persona con sus puños mato a miles de soldados?! – Exclamo la chica china impactada

\- ¿Por qué me preguntaste si conocía a las [Asuras]? – Pregunto el castaño - ¿Qué asunto tienen con ese grupo? -

\- Hace 5 meses tuvimos un conflicto entre nuestros equipos, nosotros cuidábamos a quien era su objetivo, por lo que luchamos contra ellas pero incluso Minerva perdió, a pesar de ser la más poderosa de [Venus] – Respondió la segunda al mando – Siendo que la rubia mato a nuestro protegido frente a nosotras -

\- [Sniper] (Francotiradora), [American Ace] (As Americano) y [Kirishigure] (Lluvia cortante)…esas 3 chicas, las [Asuras] – Comento Shiria seriamente

\- Las hemos estado buscando porque queremos demostrarles lo fuertes que nos hemos hecho y devolverles esa humillante derrota que nos dieron – Dijo Yan apretando los puños

\- Ya veo, sin embargo, no vine a hablar… solo a darles un mensaje para [Kamigari] – Comento el castaño seriamente – "Si tocan a [Tenbi], iré a destruirlos con mis propias manos"…y eso los incluye, dañan a los alumnos…eso será lo último que harán en la vida – para desaparecer puesto que sentía como el ki en el ambiente cambio, yendo a donde sintió ese irregularidad

\- Amanohara –

\- Tus ojos ven mi verdadera forma, ¿no es así? – Dijo la rubia para que aparezca detrás de ella la imagen de una serpiente de ocho cabezas

\- Himegami-san, se nos ha ordenado que te llevemos a [Kamigari] – Dijo la peli celeste con los ojos abierto dejando ver que son de un hermoso color verde – Antes de que liberes el sello de [Amanohara] –

[¿Qué dijiste?] Dijo Ikazuchi tronándose los nudillos

[Mi ama no permitirá que eso suceda] Dijo Kaguzuchi

\- Hehe, tienes a unos guardaespaldas muy fieles – Dijo Minerva

[¡No te metas con nosotros!] Dijo el familiar rojo para lanzarse contra la chica que desapareció estrellándose contra el árbol

\- Eres muy escandaloso – Dijo la peli celeste apareciendo en otro lado

[¡Kaguzuchi!] Exclamo Ikazuchi preocupado

\- Ese tonto – Mascullo la rubia que aun seguía con los brazo cruzados

[¡Ahora veras!] Exclamo Ikazuchi

\- Espera, Ikazuchi – Exclamo Kodama al ver como su familiar ataco siendo repelido por una esfera de [Elemento] que uso Minerva en su bastón

[Ojou, perdóname] Dijo el familiar del rayo para desaparecer

En ese momento ambas chicas sienten como aumenta su peso al punto de que quedan pegadas al suelo

* _ **¡[Hokuto Shinken: Gaia Denryoku]!**_ (Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Poder de Gaia)* Exclamo una voz para que entre los arbusto saliera el castaño vestido con su traje de batalla – (Crear ese reloj fue una gran idea) – pensó para sí mismo mientras veía que su invento resultaba ser útil

\- Hyo…do….- Decía la rubia

\- ¿Hyo…do…san? – Pregunto la peli celeste sorprendida

\- No intenten levantarse, esta variante de mi técnica puede aumentar la gravedad…en este momento la gravedad esta aumentada 8 veces – Dijo el castaño – Creo que su juego se está pasando del límite de lo permitido – comento seriamente

\- ¿Por…que…no eres afectado? – Pregunto la rubia apenas con fuerza

\- Siempre entreno con esta gravedad, mi cuerpo puede moverse libremente en una gravedad aumentada 15 veces – Respondió el castaño

(Ahora entiendo el porqué de esas pesas como de su agilidad, flexibilidad y velocidad sobre humana) Pensaba la rubia

\- Quiero saber por qué [Venus] ataca a una estudiante de [Tenbi] – Pregunto el castaño liberando a ambas chicas de su técnica pero a Minerva…

\- Ese es el [Elemento] de Haruko, _**[Heaven's Gate]**_ (Puerta del Cielo) – Dijo la rubia sorprendida - ¿Cómo lo puedes utilizar? – pregunto asombrada

\- Mi [Anormalidad] me permite comprender y analizar cualquier cosa, solo tuve que practicar unas 100 veces para poder usar este [Elemento] – Respondió el castaño – Además descubrí la debilidad del [Maken] de Martha-san, en si es ella misma, si es restringida…no funciona –

\- Brillante deducción – Dijo la peli celeste con una sonrisa – No solo eres guapo si no también listo y especial, eso me atrae más a ti. No estoy aquí para pelear, se nos pidió evaluar el poder de los estudiantes de [Tenbi] -

\- Entiendo, esto es por el [Himekagura], ¿no es así? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Si – Dijo Minerva – Además creo que me va a gustar esta escuela, hay muchas chicas lindas y lindos pechos pero sobre todo está el lindo y guapo Issei-kun –

Ambos chicos hicieron una cara graciosa al escuchar las palabras de la peli celeste

\- ¡¿Entonces le hiciste algo a Haruko e Inaho?! – Exclamo la rubia enojada

\- Tranquila, fui a casa y pude ver que se encontraban bien, solo uso un [Elemento] de tipo sueño para ponerlas a dormir – Respondió el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] para desactivar el [Maken] – Creo que te debo una disculpa y como compensación puedes pedirme lo que sea –

\- Me entere que sabes cocinar y dar masajes – Dijo la peli celeste

\- Si – Respondió el castaño

\- Entonces quiero que me cocines un pastel, me hagas un masaje y me lleves al cuarto cargándome al estilo hime – Dijo Minerva

\- Si, Si – Dijo el chico para obedecerla a la chica

\- ¿Y a mí qué? – Dijo la rubia celosa

\- Sube a mi espalda – Dijo el castaño para que la chica lo hiciera - ¿Y qué te gustaría que te cocine? –

\- Ese ramen vegano que hiciste la otra vez, me gustó mucho y como Minerva quiero un masaje –

\- Entendido – Dijo el chico para que usara el [Shunpo] yendo a su habitación para primero darles el masaje donde el chico les comento que cargaban con mucho estrés y luego cocinar para ellas como para las otras dos que estaban dormidas

\- Al día siguiente -

Akaya se dirigía con las integrantes de [Venus] pero se veía que estaba molesto, esto es debido a que a su parecer cierta peli purpura fue muy imprudente. En ese momento abrió la puerta de golpe para exclamar…

\- ¡¿Cómo has permitido que uno de esos psicóticos del [Escuadrón Fenrir] este en la academia como si nada?! -

\- ¿Eh? – Respondió la directora despertando

\- ¡Sé que eres despistada e irresponsable en algunas ocasiones pero esto es excesivo, incluso para ti! – Exclamaba el castaño claro - ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si mataba alguno de los estudiantes?! ¡¿Es que no pensaste eso?! – recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara cortesía de Minori

\- Primero, a mí no me gritas – Mascullo la directora – Segundo, si lo contrate es porque su ayuda nos beneficia en la caída de [Kamigari] y en rescatar a esas 4. Como dices, es un mercenario, al contratarlo tiene que seguir mis reglas o no le voy a dar su paga. Si les pasa algo a los estudiantes, tomare responsabilidad – comento firmemente

\- Directora, sabe que se jugó una carta muy arriesgada – Dijo Demitra

\- Soy consciente de ello pero si se sale de control, yo me hare cargo de él – Dijo la mencionada – Pero lo han notado, él es un profesional e incluso ha hecho cosas que no debería, es un buen chico –

\- Estamos tratando con un soldado de [Fenrir], que no se le olvide, Directora – Dijo Minerva que no salía de su asombro, su príncipe azul era un lobo disfrazado de oveja

\- Si se quiere pasar de listo, [Maken-ki] y [Venus] lo pondrán en su lugar – Respondió Minori con una sonrisa

\- Eres increíble, dejar todo en manos de alguien que nos puede traicionar – Dijo el castaño claro suspirando pesadamente

\- Puede ser pero al ver sus habilidades me he dado cuenta que es el único capaz de enfrentarlo a "él" como a [Kamigari] y poner fin a esta locura – Dijo la peli morada más calmada

\- Creo que tienes razón, al ser el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] impondrá el orden que se ha desequilibrado los últimos años en [Kamigari] – Admitió el castaño claro – Le daré el beneficio de la duda pero lo tendré vigilado –

\- Si con eso me dejas de fastidiar, haz lo que se te pegue la gana – Respondió Minori restándole importancia – Por cierto, que este asunto quede entre nosotros -

\- Minutos después –

Issei toco la puerta, pidió permiso y entro a la oficina de la directora que lo recibió con un golpe que detuvo con un dedo viendo como la peli purpura estaba molesta

\- Vaya recibimiento, Minori-chan – Dijo el castaño burlonamente

\- ¿Crees que esto me hace gracia? – Mascullo la mencionada - ¡Acabas de amenazar a [Venus] y Akaya, nuestro único contacto en [Kamigari]! –

\- Por eso mismo – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto la peli purpura

\- Supongo que Akaya y tu son unos idiotas – Dijo el castaño suspirando – No has oído el dicho "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca"…esto se traduce a que debes tener muy cerca y muy vigilados a tus enemigos sin mostrarles nunca tu desprecio, es decir, mantener un perfil bajo con ellos. Esto, para conocerlos mejor, saber sus motivaciones, conocer que traman en tu contra y al conocer sus debilidades, podrás derrotarlos siempre.

Esta frase es de Nicolás Maquiavelo, quien la dijo como recomendación a un príncipe, para mantener su poder en el principado, es por eso que podría sonar un poco excesiva, la complementa diciendo "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", dado que, si conoces bien a tus enemigos, sabrás que no eres el único enemigo que tienen, por lo que podrás conocer quienes en dado momento, te apoyaran en su contra. Si [Venus] tiene un enemigo en común, o sea yo, confiaran aún más en ellos por lo que podrán obtener más información -

\- Ahora me siento como una autentica idiota – Comento la directora incomoda – Pero veo que su fama no es solo parloteo. Sobre la información…- dejando un dossier en la mesa

\- Otohime Yamato, nieta de Ouken Yamato y presunta miembro de [Kamigari] – Leía el castaño – El chico es Gouken Yamato, hermano mayor de Otohime. Según esto ambos tienen una hermana mayor llamada Kikyo que es confirmada como miembro de la organización –

\- Sospechamos que ella fue quien secuestro a 4 de los pilares de [Tenbi] – Completo la peli purpura

\- Esto es lo que me confunde, ¿no se supone que Takeru Yamato es el líder? – Pregunto el castaño – Gouken Yamato dijo que él y su hermana eran nietos del líder de [Kamigari] -

\- Supongo que ellos aún no saben que su abuelo está muerto – Respondió la directora

\- Ya veo, lo que paso ayer, es algo que la idiota de Furan no ha tomado en cuenta – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto la peli purpura

\- Ellos han empezado a moverse – Respondió el castaño – El ataque al estudiante no fue coincidencia como tampoco la llegada de [Venus] a la academia –

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto Minori

\- Por ahora ya he lanzado el anzuelo, tendremos que esperar a que caigan – Dijo el castaño – Me contrataste para eliminar a [Kamigari] y saber que paso con tu padre, eso lo hare pero también tengo que detenerlos, sino una terrible tragedia asechara al mundo – para irse con los documentos usando el [Shunpo] mientras que la directora miraba el cielo desde la ventana

(Tou-san) – Pensó la chica preocupada

\- Salón del Comité Disciplinar -

Todos los de [Maken-ki] estaban reunidos por petición de Furan por el asunto del campamento de verano

\- ¿Qué haremos en la excursión de verano? – Pregunto Kengo para que el castaño le relatara lo mismo que le dijo Haruko pero el peli azul se imaginó desnudas a las chicas del equipo

\- ¿E-En serio vamos a hacer todo eso? – Pregunto el peli azul oscuro entusiasmado mientras esta con la cara roja y sangrando de la nariz

\- Eso es lo que dijo aunque lo del baño al aire libre no creo que sea algo que te haga gracia – Comento el castaño

\- Uhmph…- Tosió la presidenta para que todos les prestaran atención – Muy pronto nuestro campamento anual de verano se llevara a cabo, terminando el [Himekagura]. Debido a las limitaciones monetarias que enfrentamos este año, su ayuda será necesaria –

\- ¿Eh? – Expreso Azuki

\- ¿Qué significa? – Pregunto Kodama

\- Está diciendo que los asistentes tendrá que pagar los gastos de los viajes – Dijo la tesorera

\- ¿Los gastos serán pagados por nosotros? – Pregunto Kengo

\- ¡No puede ser cierto! – Exclamo Chacha inconforme - ¡Es un evento especial! ¡Es solo una vez al año! –

\- ¡Es injusto! – Exclamo Kimi

\- Por desgracia ya compre el traje de baño que usare este año – Dijo Himegami

\- Tengo que trabajar de todos modos, así que no me importa – Dijo Azuki

\- Esperaba que este fuera mi primer viaje con Haruko-senpai – Se lamentaba Uruchi

\- Si, pero el presupuesto es un poco…- Decía la vice presidenta

La actitud tomada por los miembros del equipo enojo mucho a la presidenta para que…

\- ¡Chicos! – Gritara irritada - ¡¿De quién creen que es la culpa?! – para que todos se sorprendieran

\- Bien – Dijo Yuuka sacando el libro de cuentas para que el castaño se parara y desapareciera usando el [Shunpo] – De acuerdo al libro de contabilidad, nuestra cuenta asignada para los refrigerios es exagerada debido a la compra de tortas, dulces y semejantes – poniendo nerviosas a Uruchi e Inaho – También aumento la compra de mangas y disfraces, bajo el nombre de "Materiales" – poniendo nerviosas a Chacha y Kimi

\- Oh mierda – Dijo la peli gris resolviendo rápidamente un cubo de rugby

\- Y la cuenta para artículos diversos, indica diversas adquisiciones de colecciones de fotos de osos y cosas de animales tiernos – Decía la tesorera mirando acusadoramente a Kodama y Azuki haciendo una cara graciosa

\- ¡N-No conozco a Ma-chan, el Koala! – Exclamo la rubia

\- ¡No me miren a mí! ¡No sé nada acerca del hermano menor de Ma-chan, Pu-chan! –

\- ¿Quieres más detalles? – Pregunto Yuuka que con Furan tenían un fondo de llamas que las hacía ver intimidantes

\- N-No, g-gracias – Dijeron Inaho, Uruchi, Chacha, Kimi, Kodama e Inaho nerviosas con una gota detrás de la cabeza y en posición Seiza

*Miren que serán idiotas como para gastar tanto dinero en tantas tonterías* Dijo una voz para que todos vieran al castaño que traía una maleta con él

\- ¿A dónde fuiste? – Pregunto el peli azul oscuro

\- Bueno, fui a [Makaron] a comer algo y luego al banco por esto – Respondió el castaño mostrando el maletín que se le dio a Yuuka que quedo impactada al igual que Furan

\- ¿Y-Y-Y e-e-esto? – Pregunto la presidenta sorprendida

\- Son 450 euros convertidos a Yenes – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto dinero? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- Cuando era niño estuve viviendo en Paris con el amigo de mi padre y siempre trabaje de medio tiempo para tener responsabilidad como aprendí el valor del ahorro además de que he invertido en varios restaurantes de Francia como aquí en Japón – Explico el castaño

\- Gracias – Dijo la castaña rubia

\- Para el carro – Dijo el castaño cerrando la maleta

\- ¿P-Por qué? – Pregunto la chica nerviosa

\- Creo que aquí hay personas que necesitan saber el valor del dinero por medio del trabajo – Viendo a las 5 chicas que gastan más en el grupo – Por lo que [Maken-ki] ayudara en esto – mostrando un cartel

\- Mansión Makaron -

Todo [Maken-ki] incluso Furan y Yuuka ayudaban en el lugar, siendo que la presidenta y la tesorera eran las ayudantes de Issei en la cocina mientras que los demás atendían a los clientes, en una ocasión el castaño le dio un golpe correctivo a Kodama para que atendiera bien a los clientes

\- Hyodo, necesitamos ayuda – Dijo Kengo vestido como mayordomo

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño para irse a cambiar – Amado-senpai, cuida la cocción y la consistencia. Cuando esté en su punto, como te indique, agrégale el almidón de papa. ¿Esta cómoda, Takaki-senpai? –

\- Si~ - Dijo la mencionada alegremente

\- Si, gracias por convencer al gerente de que me quedara en la cocina – Dijo la castaña rubia con una sonrisa

En ese momento el castaño salía para ir a atender a las mesas sonrojando a las chicas dejando ver que era un apuesto y musculoso mayordomo por lo que tomaba las órdenes para hacerlas

\- Mis disculpas por hacerlos esperar…¿puedo tomar su orden? – Dijo el castaño actuando como un mayordomo para ver a Minori, Aki y Gen – Oh, que sorpresa verlos –

\- En serio que no pareces un mesero – Dijo el rubio mientras que las mujeres veían al castaño con estrellas en los ojos y expresiones soñadoras

\- Eso me lo han dicho – Comento el castaño

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí de mesero? – Pregunto Aki curiosa

\- Vengo a comer aquí y he estado teniendo pláticas con el gerente para invertir en este lugar – Respondió el castaño – Un día vine y me comento sobre el asunto además que por los excesivos gastos de [Maken-ki]…yo pagare todo el viaje pero a cambio los chicos van a pagar con trabajo y se quedaran con lo que ganen hoy. Eso les enseñara esas 5 a apreciar el valor del trabajo como saber lo que cuesta ganarse la vida y reconsideren su modo de gastar el dinero -

\- Eres muy estricto – Comento Minori con una sonrisa amarga - Estaba pegando unos volantes para un amigo que necesitaba gente de más para esta ocasión –

\- ¿Amigo? – Pregunto Issei

\- Dicho de otra manera…-Respondió la peli purpura

\- Este café está a cargo de uno de los OB de la escuela – Completo la peli azul

\- ¿OB? – Pregunto el castaño

\- No significa [Okama Bar] (Bar de Travesti) – Respondió Minori aclarando cualquier mal entendido que se pueda originar

\- ¿No la abreviatura de [Ootokono Bakemono] (Hombre Bestia)? – Comento Gen divertido

\- Eso es ofensivo pero se puede dar a entender con las siglas – Comento el castaño

*Es _Old Boy_ (Muchacho Viejo)* Dijo una voz para que aparezca el encargado del café maid - ¡Llamarme hombre bestia es muy grosero de tu parte, Gen-chan! –

\- ¡Gerente! – Dijo el castaño

\- Un placer conocerte nuevamente, Issei-kun – Dijo el mencionado – Soy un OB de [Tenbi], Catherine –

\- Él quiere decir, Goro Ujikota – Mascullo el rubio

\- Que burdo, ahora me llamo Catherine – Comento el gerente – Cuando éramos estudiantes y luego cuando abrí por primera vez este negocio, Minori-chan me ayudó mucho. Estoy muy agradecida por ello –

\- ¡Deja de avergonzarme! – Exclamo Minori

\- Entiendo – Dijo el chico

\- Nunca tuve poderes, pero aun así, [Tenbi] me acepto – Dijo Catherine – Puedo seguir estando aquí solo porque mis amigos estuvieron ahí en ese entonces. Lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupada, hablemos después –

\- Claro – Dijo la peli purpura

\- ¡Haz lo mejor! – Dijo la peli azul

\- Veo que a pesar de estar fuera de [Tenbi] tienen una gran amistad y que fueras tan amable, creo que serás una gran mamá – Comento el castaño mirando a la directora que se sonrojo y sonrió suavemente por el cumplido del castaño - ¿Qué van a pedir? – para tomar sus órdenes e irse

\- Amistad ¿eh? – Pregunto Gen desanimado – Supuestamente él fue siempre así y sin embargo…-

\- No digas más – Dijo la peli purpura – Todo quedo en el pasado –

\- Honestamente, me dan ganas de recordar cuan bueno fue el pasado – Dijo Aki – Además de que debes estar feliz de que Ise te dio un cumplido, ¿no, Minori? – comento celosa

\- Tú no digas nada, que tu mamá te dio unas vacaciones con él sin mi permiso, Aki – Respondió la mencionada

Ambas mujeres liberan su espíritu de lucha mientras que Gen suspira puesto que no esperaba que estas dos se enamoraran del mismo chico

\- ¿? –

\- Otohime, todo está en su lugar –

\- Hehe, gracias Onii-sama -

En una sala oscura se encontraba los hermanos Yamato mientras vigilaban el centro comercial de [Tenbi]

\- ¿Estas segura que esto está bien? - Pregunto Gouken – Hacer algo sin permiso es…-

\- Solo es un experimento inocuo – Dijo la peli lila con una mirada psicópata mientras sostiene un líquido morado – El efecto no durara mucho tiempo pero aun así podremos disfrutar de la broma mientras dure – mientras un águila mecánica sobre vuela el lugar

Todos los chicos de [Maken-ki] hacia su mejor esfuerzo mientras que el castaño ayudaba en la cocina, lavaba los cubiertos y platos como cocinaba ayudado por Amado y Takaki

\- Gerente – Dijo el castaño al ver a Catherine tan cansado - ¿Se encuentra bien? –

\- Es la primera vez que hay tantos clientes – Dijo el mencionado

\- Es mejor que descanse…recuéstese, me hare cargo de la caja y le dejare el reporte de contaduría – Dijo el castaño

\- Gracias, eres alguien confiable, Issei-kun – Dijo el castaño para que se hiciera cargo de la caja pero en un momento a otro vio como Inaho iba a chocar por lo que el castaño…

\- _**[Soru]**_ – Expreso Issei para atraparla y pasarla al otro lado como si nada - Ten cuidado, no hagas todo a la carrera, ve con calma y fíjate por donde vas – Pidió amablemente

\- Si, gracias, Issei-san – Dijo la castaña para ir al lugar

Al ver esto Haruko sonrió debido a que Issei a pesar de ser frio, despiadado y con un aura de muerte a su alrededor…aún conservaba esa calidez que le recordaba a mucho a Lydia Hyodo. En ese momento un recuerdo vino a su mente, ese día donde la matriarca de la familia Hyodo le dijo algo que siempre lleva en el corazón…

" _Haru-chan, Irina-chan y Medaka-chan…una mujer debe ser hermosa, educada, amable, reservada, culta y elegante pero también puede ser fuerte, libre y valiente como un hombre. Somos los únicos seres con esa dualidad pero somos más hermosas cuando expresamos nuestros sentimientos"_

\- Lydia-san…- Dijo la peli morada con nostalgia mientras empieza a derramar leves lagrimas

\- ¡Bien hecho, Issei! – Dijo Chacha con una sonrisa - ¿Qué pasa, vice presidenta? – al verla con una mirada de nostalgia

\- ¿Eh? – Respondió la mencionada

\- Pareces muy triste… ¿Te sientes mal? –

\- No, solo recordé algo del pasado – Respondió la peli morada – Creo que necesitamos más leche helada -

\- ¡Eso es fácil! – Dijo la peli gris

\- Satou-senpai… ¿necesitan ayuda con la cocina? – Pregunto el castaño

\- No te preocupes, Issei-kun – Dijo la mencionada – Todo está en orden como lo dejaste –

\- Issei, si necesitamos más leche – Decía la peli gris - ¡solo exprime estos bebes! – poniéndose detrás de Haruko y revelando sus pechos por lo que el chico se tapó los ojos

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Haruko muerta de la vergüenza cuarteando las ventanas - ¡Chacha! –

\- ¡Akaza-senpai, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer algo así?! – Reprendió el castaño mientras que miraba a los comensales que estaban tras de él asustándolos dándoles a entender que "olviden lo que vieron"

\- ¡Perdón, Perdón! No sabía que no llevabas sostén – Se disculpó la peli gris

(I-kun me vio) - Pensó Haruko llorosa - ¡V-Voy a entregar más volantes! – para irse corriendo

Luego de eso continuaron con las cosas, el castaño quería ir a buscarla pero la cocina y la caja lo atrapaban. Pero al ver como la peli morada no había regresado, decidió ir a buscarla

\- ¿Qué la pasa a Ise? – Pregunto Azuki

\- Haruko ama a Issei pero este la ve como una amiga de la infancia, sus ojos y corazón le pertenecen a Medaka Kurokami - Respondió Kodama

\- También Haruko dijo un nombre…creo que era Lydia – Dijo la peli gris

\- Lydia Hyodo, la madre de Issei, ella murió asesinada hace 12 años – Respondió la rubia - Para Haruko, era como una segunda madre -

Al oír eso, Azuki, Chacha y Kengo se entristecieron por el chico puesto que debió ser duro para él perder a sus padres cuando era un niño como para la vice presidenta saber que murió alguien a quien quería como una madre

Haruko estaba en un puente del centro comercial mientras ve en su celular la foto que se tomaron en aquella ocasión en el parque de diversiones donde están los Hyodo, Medaka, Irina, Issei y ella

\- Lydia-san…como me hacen falta tus consejos ahora – Decía la peli morada con tristeza para que cerca de ahí apareciera un ser de negro manejado por Otohime

\- ¿Quién es esa chica? – Pregunto la peli lila

\- Haruko Amaya, vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil – Dijo el peli lila – También es presidenta del club donde esta Issei Hyodo -

\- ¡Eso hace la situación ideal! – Dijo Otohime – Pongamos a prueba el poder del enemigo que se atrevió a oponerse a mí. Hasta que no sepa cuanto poder tiene, no voy a poder descansar – sentencio con un tono sombrío

\- I-kun siempre ha sido un chico maravilloso, un buen hijo y gran amigo como una persona que ayuda a quien lo necesita. Siempre me ha visto desnuda pero tomaba eso como bromas – Decía la peli morada – Pero ver que en él está la fuerza y temple de Seth-san como la amabilidad y calidez de Lydia-san me ha hecho ver que I-kun es el esposo que siempre quise. A diferencia de mí, Medaka-san se ha convertido en la mujer que siempre Lydia-san nos comentaba que debíamos ser… ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?... ¡Decir que amo a I-kun! –

En ese momento la chica es atacada por una armadura por lo que usa su _**[Heaven's Gate]**_ que es desvanecido para caer en un auto por lo que el enemigo dispara haciéndolo explotar para que use su _**[Murakumo]**_ que es detenido por una espada de energía

* _ **¡[**_ _ **Nanto Koshuu Ken: Gokuto Ken]!**_ (Puño del Águila Solitaria de la Estrella del Sur: Puño de la Prisión Sangrante)*

En ese momento aparece el castaño realizando una patada voladora que mutila al enemigo cortando los tendones de los brazos y las piernas mientras que Issei cae de pie con la chica en sus brazos

\- Quiero verlo con claridad esta vez – Decía Otohime – Tu poder - mientras ve todo con su águila mecánica

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Haru-chan – Pregunto el castaño

\- S-Si, gracias por salvarme – Dijo la mencionada sonrojada

\- ¿Crees es que divertido a atacar a Haru-chan como si nada? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¡Ten cuidado! – Exclamo Haruko preocupada – Probablemente sea una [Replica Maken] pero es muy poderosa –

\- No es necesario – Dijo el castaño – Esta batalla termino – para ver como el hombre cae siendo atrapado por el chico para que aparezca Azuki, Minori, Gen y Aki

\- ¿Cómo se encuentras las heridas? – Pregunto la directora que habían recargado al hombre de traje debajo del puente

\- Los cortes en los tendones, fueron limpios pero no peligrosos, no tendrá secuelas – Respondió la enfermera - ¿Pero cómo fue que…?- preguntaba sorprendida

\- [Nanto Koshuu Ken] (Puño del Águila Solitaria de la Estrella del Sur) – Respondió el castaño – Un estilo de los [Nanto Rokusei Ken] (Los Seis Puños Sagrados de la Estrella del Sur) –

\- Entonces fuiste tú, Hyodo – Dijo la castaña seriamente – No pensé que conocieras también el [Nanto Seiken] (Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Sur) – Comento la peli purpura

En ese momento se abre el visor del casco dejando ver a un rubio maquillado como mujer

\- ¿Gerente? – Dijo la castaña rojiza incrédula - ¿P-Por qué? –

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué estaba…? – Dijo Catherine para que Issei usara su [anormalidad] - Minori-chan, no me digas que otra vez…- comentaba aterrado

\- No te preocupes – Dijo el castaño – Nadie se dio cuenta –

\- Gracias, Minori-chan – Dijo el rubio okama – Pero yo sé que estaba siendo controlado, igual que aquella vez –

\- ¿Aquella vez? – Pregunto Azuki

\- [Kamigari] – Dijo Gen – Hace muchos años, trataron de apoderarse de [Tenbi]. [Maken-ki] se formó para impedirlo y los logramos. No obstante, uso muchos estudiantes… -

\- Y Goro-kun fue una de las víctimas – Completo Aki

\- [Kamigari] – Mascullo el chico apretando los puños – Ese hombre y Amio-san…- elevando su aura por la furia que sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo

\- Lo siento tanto – Dijo Goro – No quería causar problemas otra vez…¡Creí que había encontrado el lugar donde podría ayudar a otros! – empezando a sollozar

\- No fue tu culpa – Dijo Minori

\- Gerente…- Dijo el castaño para poner una mano en su pecho y en su frente - _**¡[Hokuto Shiken Ougi: Iyashi no Inori]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Oración de sanación) - para liberar la energía mientras que Goro sentía como toda la oscuridad en la que vivió era disipada viendo la imagen de sus amigos sonreírle y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Al volver a la realidad, el rubio Okama noto como tenía húmedas las mejillas

\- ¿? -

\- Fue un espectáculo inesperadamente corto – Dijo Gouken

\- No se podía evitar debido a los debiluchos con lo que hicimos el trabajo – Dijo Otohime – Aunque parece que debemos involucrarnos más para controlar a esas personas…pero un obstáculo esta frente a nosotros…¡Eso me irrita! -

*No has cambiado, Otohime* Dijo una voz

\- ¡Kikyo-oneesama! – Dijo la mencionada para ver a una joven bella, bastante alta de estatura, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Tiene el cabello largo color blanco, atado en la punta, y ojos de color rosado. Ella viste un jumpsuit oscuro de cuello gris y con marcas anaranjadas, muy ajustado, lo que hace notar su gran físico

\- El abuelo me pidió que viniera urgentemente aquí – Dijo la nombrada – Parece que econtraste un candidato prometedor y me dijo que me uniera a tu juego -

\- Pense que el abuelo no estaba prestando atención – Dijo Otohime – Pero supongo que si lo hace después de todo…¡Me gustaría discutir este nuevo plan en la cena! -

\- Esta bien pero déjame decirte algo – Dijo la identificada como Kikyo abriendo su zipper dejando ver su escote – Yo no hago las cosas a medio cocer, quiero ponerme a prueba enfrentando al maestro de uno de los [Maken Hachiryu] -

\- Afuera del Centro Comercial –

\- Un alma que cargaba una gran culpa que trataba de redimirse y nuevamente la usaron…¡Eso es algo imperdonable! – Mascullaba el castaño furioso mientras sus músculos crecían rompiendo la parte superior de su traje de mayordomo –¡[KAMIGARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII]!...¡JURO QUE NO VAN A AGARRAR A [TENBI], SI NO EL ANUNCIO DE LA ESTRELLA DE LA MUERTE! – Rugió mientras libera su [Touki] en inmensas cantidades siendo que sus ojos se volvieron rojos haciendo que el ambiente se haga pesado y los escombros se eleven al aire mientras crea una poderosa ráfaga de aire que hizo a los presentes cubrirse los ojos con los brazos

\- ¡¿Cómo es que tiene esa jodida cantidad de poder?! – Pregunto Gen sudando

\- No, es algo más – Dijo Minori

\- I-kun está enojado – Dijo Haruko

\- ¿Enojado? – Pregunto Aki

\- Él nunca ha tolerado este tipo de cosas pero esta es la primera vez que lo veo tan furioso, no sé qué vaya a pasar – Respondió Haruko

\- ¿Acaso este es el poder que da el [Hokuto no Ken] (Puño de la Estrella del Norte)? – Pregunto Azuki

\- Hace 12 años –

Haruko estaba viendo como una niña se ahogaba en un lago profundo que se encontraba en un barranco, estaba paralizada del miedo

\- ¡Ayúdenme! – Exclamo la niña

(No sé nadar…¡No puedo hacer nada!) Pensaba la peli morada temblando de la impotencia - ¡Espérame!... ¡Iré a pedir ayuda! – Exclamo para levantarse para ver detrás de ella a sus dos amigos - ¿Ise-kun?... ¿Medaka-chan? –

\- ¡Yo la ayudare! – Exclamo el castaño para lanzarse

\- Ise-kun…¡Tú tampoco sabes nadar! – Exclamo la peli morada

\- Te equivocas, Ise sabe nadar pero no lo hace en la piscina escolar por que le da pena, es muy tímido – Dijo Medaka para que Haruko viera como con la mano cortaba una rama que le estorbaba con la mano desnuda para caer correctamente e ir ayudar a la niña por lo que la peli azul Kurokami creo una cuerda que lanzo y amarro a un árbol para que subiera con las manos. Siendo recibidos por Medaka que vio si estaba bien como le dio primeros auxilios a la afectada para después abrazar al castaño con mucho cariño, gesto que correspondió el niño

" _En ese entonces, decidí volverme más fuerte…al igual que I-kun. Pero también vi como Medaka-san y él eran muy unidos, como un dúo dinámico"_

\- Tiempo Actual -

Issei caminaba tranquilamente a la escuela debido a que recibió la llamada de Minori hasta que le fue disparado un dardo tranquilizante. Cuando apenas despertaba apareció en una sala oscura por lo que decidió no moverse hasta saber que hacia ahí

\- Salón del Comité Disciplinar -

\- ¿Eh? ¿I-kun no ha venido a la escuela? – Pregunto Haruko

\- Es verdad – Comento Kodama quedadamente para mirarla – Salió en la mañana debido a que la presidenta y la directora querían hablar con él respecto a algo…sin embargo, nunca llego…¿sabes en donde se puede haber metido? –

\- No, I-kun no es del tipo que abandona sus deberes sin notificarlo antes o por una razón de fuerza mayor – Dijo la peli morada

\- Lo sé, en el poco tiempo que lo conozco, sé que no es un irresponsable o desobligado - Dijo la rubia

\- Creo que debemos buscarlo por todo el campus – Dijo la peli morada - ¿Me ayudarías? –

\- Si – Dijo Kodama

\- No le digamos a los chicos de [Maken-ki] – Dijo Haruko – No quiero preocuparlas –

\- ¿Preocuparlas? – Pregunto la rubia

\- I-kun se ha convertido en un pilar del equipo, tienen la confianza de que pueden contar con él cuando la situación se ponga peligrosa, algo así como un héroe – Respondió la peli morada para salir del salón

\- ¿Issei Hyodo está perdido? – Se preguntó a sí misma la rubia – No puede ser, él es un monstruo en combate –

\- ¿? –

El castaño despertaba al sentir una presencia para ver a Otohime Yamato con una tabla donde se encontraba una figura de él con las manos atadas por detrás. El chico simplemente la vio pero no se notaba por la sombra de sus cejas

\- Patio principal de Tenbi -

\- Me pregunto dónde habrá ido – Dijo la peli morada para encontrarse a cierta castaña de ojos rojos con una sonrisa - ¿Inaho-chan? –

\- Te buscaba, Haruko-senpai – Dijo la mencionada para ponerse un pasador en forma de cruz en uno de sus mechones – Ahí está perfecto –

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Es un amuleto de buena suerte – Respondió Inaho

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Oí que fuiste atacada el día en que estábamos trabajando y Hyodo-san te salvo –

\- Inaho-chan – Dijo la peli morada al ver como llamo al castaño - He notado que eres evasiva y distante con I-kun... ¿por qué? –

\- T-Tengo que irme – Dijo la nombrada

\- ¿I-kun te rompió el corazón, no es así? - Pregunto la peli morada haciendo que la castaña se detenga – Lo sé, siempre supe que llegaría este momento, I-kun siempre te quiso hacer ver que no le interesabas pero tu seguiste y cuando recordó la promesa que se hicieron tomo la decisión de enfrentarla, si eso significaba lastimarte –

\- ¿Tu que sabes? – Pregunto la castaña fríamente - ¡¿TU QUE SABES COMO ME SIENTO?!...¡EN LA VISITA DE MEDAKA-SAN ME DI CUENTA DE CÓMO ÉL LA MIRA Y ME DUELE VER QUE ÉL NO PUEDE VERME ASÍ! – soltando todo lo que traía adentro

\- Inaho-chan…- Decía Haruko

\- ¡Me duele tanto el corazón, siempre soñé con que Issei-kun me aceptara como su esposa! - Exclamo la castaña de ojos rojos llorando – ¡Pense….Pense que si hacía que me amara, podríamos ser felices!... ¡Pero resulta que mi supuesto prometido tiene a otra a quien ama realmente!...¡Perdí la lucha!… ¡Y como cereza del pastel me dijo que recordaba la promesa pero que era incompleta y solo me ve como una amiga cuando yo lo amo!...¡Ahora no puedo verlo a la cara sin que me dé ganas de gritarle que es un bastardo y un miserable cuando él no tiene la culpa de la ilusión que me hice yo misma! –

\- Perdóname…no sabía cómo te sentías – Dijo la peli morada apenada por decir lo que dijo

\- No, me deje llevar pero te agradezco que me hayas preguntado, necesitaba sacar esto del pecho – Respondió la castaña para irse corriendo

\- Oficina del director –

Minori miraba la ventaba preocupada por el castaño, algo le decía en su interior que el chico estaba en un aprieto pero sabía que podía salir de este

\- Se nos hace tarde – Dijo Gen mirando la foto que se tomó con sus compañeros, su asesor y con las personas a quien le debían ser lo que son hoy. Llamando la atención de la directora – Los profesores, [Sirus]-sama y la [Dama del Nanto Suichouken]-sama nos ayudaron cuando estábamos en [Maken-ki] contra [Kamigari], gracias a ellos obtuvimos la victoria –

\- Ahora, ellos están en la misma situación que nosotros hace años – Dijo Aki – El actual [Maken-ki] está enfrentando a la amenaza de [Kamigari] -

\- ¿Podría ser que sensei esperaba que esto pasara y por eso me dio la información de Issei? – Dijo Minori

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Aki

\- Sensei me dio la información de Issei y me dijo que la seria quien nos ayudaría en este tiempo de crisis – Dijo la peli purpura – Pero algo me dice que ese chico es más de lo que dice -

\- Supongo que es imposible detener la rueda del destino – Dijo Gen dejando la foto de su juventud en la mesa de centro

\- Dentro de la academia –

Haruko estaba buscando al castaño mientras pensaba en donde estaba y por qué desapareció de la nada para que se encontrara con una estudiante de la academia de 3° año

\- Haruko Amaya – Dijo la chica - Issei Hyodo está bajo nuestra custodia –

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto la mencionada seriamente

\- Si lo quieres de regreso, ve al pico de [Amanohara] – Dijo la chica – No le digas a nadie. Ve solo –

\- ¡¿Quién diablos eres?! – Exclamo la peli morada - ¡¿Por qué te llevaste a I-kun?! –

\- Soy Yamato – Dijo la chica – Sí, soy de [Kamigari] – para que cayera inconsciente por lo que la atrapo

\- ¿[Kami…gari]? – Dijo la peli morada para ir al lugar indicado

\- Cima de Amanohara -

\- No sé qué tan fuertes eres – Dijo Kikyo que se encontraba con la chica en el lugar indicado – Pero espero que vengas con todas tus fuerzas –

\- ¿Estas con [Kamigari]? – Pregunto Haruko seriamente para empezar a luchar donde sintió sus poderosos ataques

\- ¿? –

\- ¿Por qué le hacen esto a Haru-chan? – Pregunto Issei

\- ¿Oh? A pesar de estar todo el tiempo con ella no lo entiendes ¿verdad? – Pregunto Otohime - Simplemente estoy limitándome a concederle uno de sus deseos, con tu ayuda, obviamente. Todo el mundo alberga el miedo y la ira de perder a alguien importante en su interior. Esos sentimientos tienen un interruptor para hacerlos estallar y tu apretaras el de ella…liberaras el poder que ofrece el [Hokuto Souke] que yace dormido en ella -

\- Perder a alguien valioso…- Dijo el castaño recordando a sus padres y a su maestro - ¿Pero porque dices que Haru-chan pertenece al [Hokuto Souke]? – pregunto intrigado

\- ¿Es que eres idiota? – Pregunto la peli lila – Se dice que _**[Murakumo]**_ solo puede ser blandida por los dioses o los guerreros de los cielos, esos son el [Hokuto Souke] –

\- Amanohara -

(¿Voy a perder de nuevo a I-kun?) Pensó la peli morada recordando ese fatídico día

Flashback

Sus padres habían estado muy intranquilos y extraños a su parecer pero de un momento a otro la llamaron a la cocina, sumado a la visita de Kajiki Kurokami hace unas horas…

Haruko entro en la cocina de su casa donde estaban sus padres pero estaban afligidos y con una mirada melancólica

\- ¿Qué pasa…Tou-san…Kaa-san? – Pregunto la pequeña Haruko - ¿Por qué vino el padre de Medaka-chan? –

\- Haruko…- Decía la madre de la niña

\- No es por ser grosera pero quiero ver si ya llego I-kun para jugar con él – Dijo la mencionada para que la mujer llorara

\- Hija quiero que te sientes – Pidió su padre para que la niña obedeciera – Kajiki-san vino para decirnos que…que…que…tienes que ser fuerte Haruko –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la niña curiosa

\- Lydia-san y Seth-san fueron encontrado muertos en Paris – Revelo el padre de la pequeña dejando a la chica en shock

\- ¿M-Muertos? – Pregunto la niña derramando lagrimas - ¿Q-Que paso con I-kun? – pero el padre desvió la mirada para que la niña llorando saliera de su hogar para ir a la casa del chico donde estaba su amiga, Medaka…pero esta lloraba amargamente

\- ¡Medaka-chan! –Exclamo Haruko para brincar la barda del lugar y agarrarla de los brazos - ¡Dime…snif…que no es cierto!...¡Dime…sob…que Lydia-san y Seth-san no están muertos y que I-kun…sob…volverá…sob….! –

La mencionada empezó a llorar para que Haruko viera que era cierto por lo que lloraron juntas

Fin del Flashback

\- ¡Y-Yo quiero poder para protegerlo! – Exclamaba Haruko empotrada en la roca del lugar - ¡Quiero el poder de proteger a I-kun y nunca sepárame de él! –

En ese momento su espada tomo volvió de un brillo morado resonando con el sello de la montaña haciendo que esta brille del mismo color, cosa que le gusto a las chicas excepto a Kodama

\- Luz, desde esa dirección y estos sonidos que solo yo puedo escuchar – Decía la rubia seriamente – No puede ser…Nozuchi, sal - apareciendo un familiar femenino que tiene un kimono rojo con cabello negro atado con coletas, hojas alargadas a los lados de su cabeza unidas a una banda en la cabeza y una flor como broche en su mechón del fleco que se encuentra del lado izquierdo

[¿Si, princesa?] Dijo la mencionada

\- Ve al pico de [Amanohara] – Dijo la mencionada – Observa si esta ocurriendo algo y repórtate. Iré en seguida –

[Como desee] Dijo la identificada como Nozuchi para ir a la montaña sagrada

El flujo de energía seguía subiendo su escala mientras que una especie de líquido morado chillante que salía de todas partes de la cima para que la peli morada lo absorbiera por medio de la espada que le traspasaba su poder corrompiendo a la chica

\- ¿Podría ser este el poder del [Hokuto Souke]? – Se preguntó la peli lila sorprendida – Este enorme flujo de [Elemento] proviene de la montaña sagrada… ¿podría ser la energía oscura de la serpiente legendaria que duerme en su interior? –

\- Increible – Decía Otohime desde su base secreta – Manipular el elemento desde la espada. No pensé que _**[Murakumo]**_ tuviera tal habilidad. Su enojo atrae todo el elemento a su alrededor. Hasta un incremento violento de energía a través de ella destruirá su cuerpo en el proceso –

\- Haru-chan…- Dijo el castaño para aumentar su [Touki]

\- Y eso resultaría…- Decía la peli lila

Nozuchi iba volando por el bosque de la cumbre mientras pensaba en la situación actual

(Con Kazuguchi e Izakuchi fuera de servicio, estoy tomando su lugar junto a la princesa ahora) Pensaba la shikigami [Pero si ellos estuvieran aquí…en este momento cuando más se les necesita]

En ese momento se encuentra con una esfera de energia misteriosa que la sorprendió

[¿Q-Que?] Decía Nozuchi [¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!] exclamo para que la esfera explotara

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – Pregunto Gouken a su hermanita – Si hay un incremento, la escuela ardera – mientras Haruko sale del bosque en dirección a la academia

\- De cualquier manera [Tenbi] estará bajo el control de nuestro clan – Dijo la peli lila – Si ella saca a todos los que están en nuestro camino… ¿no sería lo que ellos llaman…"matar dos pájaros de un tiro"? – viendo a su prisionero para que este viera como Haruko atacaba sus amigos

\- El clan Yamato – Decía el castaño - ¡SE HA GANADO AL PEOR ENEMIGO QUE PUEDA TENER! – exclamo con furia

 _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

En ese momento sus músculos empiezan a crecer mientras que un aura azul celeste sale de su cuerpo y sus ojos se vuelven rojos liberándose de sus ataduras. Otohime trata de suprimirlo pero el poder de Issei la rechaza para que se levante

\- _**¡[Nanto Suichouken: Shoha Metsu Fujin]!**_ (Puño del Ave Acuática de la Estrella del Sur: Ola Destruye Vientos) – Exclamo el castaño canalizando su [Touki] en una mano para ponerla en el cuerpo del Gouken creando una poderosa explosión devastadora deja inconsciente y herido al Yamato mayor para que perfore el pecho de la chica dejando una herida de sus cuatro dedos – He presionado el [Keiraku Hiko], [Kaketsu] en tu pecho, esa herida no cauterizara –

\- M-Maldito – Dijo Otohime cayendo debilitada por la pérdida de sangre

\- No te matare pero perderás sangre – Dijo el chico para usar una onda de calor en la herida de la chica matando las células de su cuerpo para detener el desangramiento – Aún no es tu hora…dile a tu abuelo que deje en paz a [Tenbi] o caerá sobre ustedes la ira de [Yân Wâng] - para que la chica perdiera la consciencia tras que terminara el atacante su mensaje

*Creo que ya te hiciste cargo de la situación, Issei-kun* Dijo una voz para deja ver a las de [Venus]

\- Demitra, chicas – Dijo el mencionado

\- Regresa a [Tenbi], hemos despejado una línea de escape para ti – Dijo la nombrada

\- Les agradezco pero tengo mi método para irme – Dijo el castaño poniendo dos dedos en su frente para desaparecer

\- Siempre nos sorprende con nuevas cosas, es lo que me gusta de él – Dijo Yan

\- Issei-kun es el mejor – Dijo Shiria con un lindo sonrojo

\- Estadio de Tenbi –

Los integrantes de [Maken-ki] estaban tirados en el suelo debido a que _**[Murakumo]**_ había sido una poderosa rival sumado a la habilidad oculta del [Maken] más destructivo de los [Hachimaken]

\- ¿Cómo la detenemos? – Pregunto Kengo con apenas fuerza

\- Haruko no es consciente de sus actos, sus instintos la tienen dominada – Decía Kodama – Su pudiéramos…inducirle un golpe tremendo –

\- ¿Un golpe…? – Decía Chacha

\- ¿Tremendo? – Completo Kimi

\- ¡Ese poder está destruyendo el cuerpo de Haruko! – Decía Kodama preocupada al ver como varias partes de la mencionada explotaban derramando su sangre

En ese momento apareció frente a ellos el castaño que vestía un traje de cuero con una hombrera en su hombro izquierdo y zapatos negros en conjunto con una camisa roja además de unas vendas blancas y negras en los ante brazos

\- ¡Issei! – Exclamaron los de [Maken-ki] al reconocer a la persona que apareció frente a ellos

\- Kodama – Dijo el castaño volteando ver a la rubia - ¿Solo con un golpe tremendo volverá a la normalidad? –

\- Si, solo con eso bastara – Respondió la mencionada para que llegaran Minori, Aki, Gen, Tomiko y [Venus]

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto la enfermera

\- Usare una técnica del [Gou no Ken] (Puño Fuerte) en ella – Respondió el castaño

\- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! – Exclamo Akaya impactado

\- ¿Qué es el [Gou no Ken]? – Pregunto Uruchi

\- Es el mítico estilo de combate del legendario Raoh del Puño Fuerte – Respondía el líder de [Venus] – Es un estilo que era capaz de destruir al enemigo con solo un ataque -

\- Tengo presente que si fallo, podría matarla pero me jugare el todo por el todo – Respondió el castaño elevando su [Touki] invocando 3 espíritus, un hombre de piel morena alto y musculoso que viste un traje negro con botas de peluche blanco a juego con hombreras de oro. El otro era un peli blanco con la cabellera larga de piel pálida vestido con un traje que consiste en un hanfu sencillo gris con pantalones de Kenpo y botas a juego con una banda azul verdosa que tiene en el centro un sol negro. Por ultimo a un hombre vestido con un traje tradicional de Kenpo Chino azul con dibujos de grecas y dragones color cobre

\- ¿Qué son esos espíritus? – Pregunto Chacha sorprendida

\- Son el famoso Raoh del Puño Fuerte, el famoso Toki del Puño Suave y el legendario sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken], Kenshiro-sama – Respondió la directora impresionada

\- Raoh-sama, Toki-sama y Kenshiro-sama – Decía el castaño para ver a su amiga – Por favor… ¡préstenme su poder para salvar a esta persona importante para mí! –

 _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Los 3 hombres y el castaño giraron sus brazos mientras que en conjunto encontraron el equilibrio para poner los brazos al frente y exclamar…

\- _**¡[**_ _ **Hokuto Niijuu Gosho**_ _ **Ha**_ _ **]!**_ (Doble Ola Poderosa de las Palmas de la Estrella del Norte) – Exclamaron los 4 guerreros disparando una gran ola de Ki con las dos manos impactando el ataque que dio en el blanco mandando a volar a _**[Murakumo]**_ purificándola y volviendo a la normalidad a la chica que fue atrapada por el chico siendo que los 3 espíritus desaparecieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros

Haruko tenía rasgada la parte superior de su uniforme destruido e incluso se veían sus pechos, debido al poder de la técnica por lo que el castaño dio su camisa mientras que él tenía el torso desnudo, la cargaba al estilo princesa curándola con un aura verde

\- ¿I…kun? – Pregunto la chica viendo al chico

\- Bienvenida de vuelta, Haru-chan – Dijo el mencionado

*Gracias por el espectáculo* Dijo una voz para que apareciera Kikyo teniendo su casco en uno de sus costado junto a varios hombres – Teniendo en cuenta la fuerte que eres, estas más que calificado para entrar a [Kamigari]. Ven con nosotros. Campos de combate que igualan tus poderes, están esperando. Este lugar, con el tiempo, estará bajo control de todos modos –

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto la rubia enojada

\- Ser obediente es lo mejor – Dijo la peli lila viendo al castaño

\- Retira tus hombres y vete de [Tenbi] o lo que obtendrás de mi es que la muerte te sonría – Respondió Issei señalándola

\- Desgraciadamente quiero tener como a mi hombre al maestro de uno de los estilos del [Maken Hachiryu] – Dijo Kikyo para que el castaño pusiera una pierna enfrente y otra atrás como sus manos, una ligeramente más retraída que la otra siendo que pateo a todos lo que lo atacaron rompiendo sus cascos como su fueran cascaras de huevo, usando una sola pierna

\- Bastardo – Dijo uno de los hombres para que le deformara la cabeza haciendo explosión como a los que pateo dejando aterrados a los hombres de la peli lila

\- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Ataquen! – Exclamo la integrante de [Kamigari] para enviar a la muerte a todos sus hombres

Los alumnos y profesores presentes estaban en shock como temblando de miedo e incluso otros se taparon la boca al ver semejante masacre mientras que Shiria y Yan le taparon los ojos a las gemelas

\- Así que esta es la brutalidad y crueldad del [Hokuto Shinken] – Dijo la directora con los ojos abiertos mientras temblaba del shock sorprendiendo a la chica

\- ¡¿[H-H-H-Ho-Ho-Hoku-Hokuto Shin-Shin-Shinken]?! - Exclamó Kikyo asustada – Entonces tu…tu…tu… -

\- Tu tonta hermana no sabía quién soy – Dijo el castaño para acercarse a la chica que estaba paralizada

\- No puede ser…es imposible… ¡Imposible! – Exclamo la peli lila

\- Sí, soy [Yân Wâng] – Respondió el castaño fríamente mientras usa su [Elemental Sight Emperor] buscando un punto vital que elimine el dolor encontrándolo en el pecho de la chica por lo que lo presiona. Esta al principio se quedó confundida para que luego el chico le clavara sus pulgares en los templos de la cabeza

 _ **¡WAAATAH!**_

" _ **¡[Hokuto Zankai Ken]! (Puño del Remordimiento de la Estrella del Norte)"**_

\- Estos dos puntos son 2 de los 708 puntos vitales del cuerpo humano – Explico el castaño - Morirás 7 segundos después de que yo retire mis dedos – haciendo sudar frio a la chica

\- N...No - Decía la peli lila

\- Piensa en todos tus pecados durante estos 7 segundos antes de tener una muerte horrible pero indolora, considera lo un regalo porque eres una mujer – Dijo el castaño retirando los dedos de la cabeza de la chica

\- ¡E...Espera! – Decía la chica llorando -¡No puedes matarme! – Exclamo asustada para correr - ¡No puedes...! -

Pasaron los 7 segundos por lo que Kikyo Yamato de la nada fue partida por la mitad verticalmente y exploto sin dejar rastro de su cuerpo sin emitir ningun grito de dolor

Al ver eso, los presentes se quedaron helados ya que... además de sufrir una muerte horrible... su tiempo de vida fue reducido a solo unos segundos sumado a que mato a varios hombres él solo

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar…

Lo varones vieron la escena con horror, el castaño sin miramientos mato a una chica con solo sus pulgares

La mayoría de las chicas tenían los ojos abiertos y con ganas de vomitar, siendo que Haruko, Aki, Minori y Shiria se desmayaron

Mientras que las hermanas Amado, Tomiko y Yuuka, vieron la escena con excitación… mojándose como perras en celo

Mientras el castaño visualizo un águila que sobrevolaba el cielo de [Tenbi] y veía fijamente al castaño

\- Yamato...sé que me estás viendo, así que considera esto como la declaración de guerra del [Hokuto no Ken] (Puño de la Estrella del Norte) contra [Kamigari] – Sentencio el castaño para que en ese momento apareciera Furan para soltarle una bofetada

\- ¡Estás loco!... ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que [Maken-ki] le declarara la guerra a [Kamigari]?! – Grito la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

\- Solo la [Estrella del Norte] lo hizo, [Venus] ni [Maken-ki] tienen que ver en esta guerra – Respondo el castaño - Luego del [Himekagura]...presentare mi renuncia al club –

Eso dejo a todos los presentes con la boca abierta, literalmente estaba dejando de lado todo lo que pasaron para tomar una guerra que no tenía nada que ver con él como algo personal

\- ¡¿Ósea que tu sólo te vas a enfrentar a [Kamigari]?! – Exclamo Chacha impresionada

\- Si, la voz del [Hokuto Shichisei] me lo ha dicho y como su heredero debo seguir mi destino, por eso mismo dejare [Maken-ki] – Argumento el castaño preocupando mucho a Haruko, Minori, Aki, Tomiko y a la mayoria de [Venus]

Esto es debido a que Issei, aunque la presidenta no lo admita o lo desconozca, se ha convertido en el 60% de la fuerza bélica del grupo, si renuncia significa que puede ser reclutado por [Venus] pero estas estaban con la incertidumbre de que podría traicionar a la academia y comienza una masacre

\- ¡¿Como que vas renunciar?! – Exclamo Azuki - ¡No puedes, si se supone que tienes que estar todo el semestre! -

\- Creo que olvidan algo presidenta y chicas – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntaría Kodama seriamente

\- Soy un alumno de intercambio por 3 semanas, solo queda poco menos de una semana de mi estadía en [Tenbi] – Dijo el castaño para usar el [Shunpo] e irse a su dormitorio a bañarse y a descansar

Al ver como el chico se fue, la noticia les cayó como balde de agua helada a las chicas y profesoras interesadas en el castaño.

¿Cómo habían olvidado ese detalle?

Pensaba Minori y Furan dándose un Face Palm al ver que pasaron ese punto por alto

Siendo que antes de que secuestraran a Issei, ellas dos lo llamaron para convencerlo de que se matriculara en [Tenbi]

\- ¡¿Eeeeeh?! – Exclamo Tomiko que tomo la palabra por primera vez en toda la conversación - ¡¿Como que por solo 3 semanas?! – pregunto alterada

\- ¡Minori! – Exclamo la peli azul - ¡¿Cómo está eso de que Ise se ira?! -

\- Pedí que lo mandaran durante el semestre pero como la [Academia Kuoh] trabaja un calendario diferente al nuestro, ellos en 3 semanas terminaran su semestre, aceptaron ese tiempo para el intercambio pero se negaron a la transferencia – Respondió la mencionada nerviosa por la reacción de todas las chicas

\- Debemos convencerlo de que se matricule en [Tenbi] a toda costa – Dijo la enfermera sorprendiendo a todas, dejando claro que estaba MUY interesada por el castaño

\- Olvídenlo – Dijo Yan - Él se unirá a nuestro equipo – comento confiadamente

\- Eso no, él se matriculara en [Tenbi] – Respondió Azuki

En ese momento comenzó una discusión entre las dos agrupaciones para ver quien se quedaría con el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]

\- Tejados de los Dormitorios de Tenbi –

El castaño estaba con solo su pantalón de wushu y sus zapatillas a juego teniendo una toalla en el cuello para ver como la [Osa Mayor] brilla intensamente

\- La verdadera batalla comienza ahora, [Kamigari] los espero para hacerles pagar por todos y cada uno sus pecados – Decía el castaño viendo al cielo señalándolo con la mano para cerrar su puño con fuerza – Aunque la vida me vaya en ello -

\- Inicio de semana –

El castaño estaba entrando a la academia tranquilamente a la academia, debido a que había decidido saltarse la plática puesto que en el dossier de su misión venia la información sobre el festival

En ese momento se encontró con Kengo y Kai que hacían una demostración de [Elemento], el primer mencionado abrió la puerta con un golpe de energía mientras que el peli azul moreno libero su [Elemento] en una ráfaga de aire que levanto una falda

\- ¡Kya! – Exclamo una chica debido a que se revelo su ropa interior sexy para que viera a 5 chicas, dos sobre los hombros de una chica grande y robusta de cabello corto atada por una pequeña cola por arriba de su cabeza; en su hombro izquierda estaba una chica de cabello celeste corto y medias negras con una computadora. Junto a ella esta una rubia verdosa de cabello ondulado que está atado en una cola de caballo, sujeto con una cinta negra, medias y guantes de cuero con bordes de rosas negras color beige, zapatillas blancas de tacón y un florete en la cintura. A su lado esta una chica de cabello negro en trenzas largas adornada con listones que tiene los ojos tapados por su fleco

*Veo que tienes valor para dar la cara luego de tus acciones, Otohime Yamato* Dijo una voz para que vieran en la entrada a…

\- ¡¿[Y-Yân Wâng]?! – Exclamo la mencionada asustada

\- Oh, veo que me recuerdas, basura – Comento el castaño fríamente para que detuviera la punta de un arma con una mano imbuido con [Touki]

\- Deplorable – Dijo la rubia que intento atacar al castaño – Jóvenes deplorables que insultan a una joven dama sin ningún motivo, no es algo que un caballero debería hacer –

\- No soy un caballero, soy un [Shinigami] – Respondió el chico para mandar a volar a la chica – Mis puños destruyen todo lo que tocan, eso lo supo Kikyo Yamato en carne propia. Solo te diré que si la defienden… ¡la muerte les sonreirá! – señalando a la rubia que sonrió por lo bajo mientras que se mojaba

\- Miserable – Mascullo la peli lila mientras se toca el pecho – Vámonos –

\- Así que ese chico es el sucesor del [Maken Hachiryu] más fuerte, el [Hokuto Shinken] – Dijo la rubia sonriendo lascivamente mientras seguía caminando – Es guapo…y fuerte –

\- Esas chicas…- Pregunto el castaño

\- Esas cuatro son de 3° tercero que vienen de [Kamigari] y son dueñas de [Hachimaken] – Respondió Kengo

\- Gimnasio de Tenbi –

En ese momento una pared del lugar fue derrumbada para que entraran Otohime y las 4 de 3° año que la acompañaban

*Hey…Hey* Decía Minori molesta *Esas no son solo paredes, fueron construidas por los impuestos de nuestros ciudadanos. Vamos a llenar una reclamación después ¿está bien? Dirígela a Takeru Yamato*

\- Cof…si quieres quejarte, monta un espectáculo adecuado – Dijo Otohime

\- … ¡¿Ellas son de 3° año?! – Exclamo Haruko

\- ¡Heee!... ¡Bueno no esperaba que el enemigo viajara tan lejos!... ¡Prepárense para ser derrotadas de nuevo! - Decía Azuki confiadamente

\- ¿Podría el gorila cabeza de carne callarse por favor? Vengo a hablar con la humanidad – Dijo la peli lila

\- ¡Tch!...¡Como te atreves! – Mascullo la aludida

\- Es…solo negocios – Dijo Otohime para señalar a Minori con su paraguas - ¡Retamos a [Maken-ki] a un duelo!...¡Nuestro escenario, el [Himekagura]! –

En ese momento llegaba el castaño para ver como Otohime retaba a la directora para saltar quedando a lado de su contratista

 _ **JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**_

Esto aunque le doliera a las jóvenes de [Kamigari] las impresiono bastante puesto que nunca habían visto a alguien saltar a esa altura realizando un tornillo y caer de pie a la perfección

\- Tendremos un…cara a cara, entre el equipo de Takeru Yamato y el equipo de [Tenbi] – Decía la peli lila – Nuestro lado pondrá los [Hachimaken] que tenemos en la mesa al igual que el paradero de Takeru Yamato -

\- Por esta pelea vamos a hacer uso del [Himekagura] – Dijo la chica peli celeste de pasadores comiendo un pocky de chocolate – Necesitamos conseguir tiempo, tenemos la mitad de los [Hachimaken]. Incluso si tratamos de robar los demás, ese chico a lado de la directora, nos matara, puedo sentir su poder…está más allá de un usuario de [Maken] o de un [Hachimaken], así que pretendo que no lo vi en primer lugar…dulce como siempre…una escuela tan dulce es tan simple…¡¿esto?! – Exclamo sudando frio

\- Hey, Minori, ¿en verdad son tan fuertes? – Pregunto el castaño a la directora – Parecen unas idiotas -

\- Lo sé, a primera vistan no lo son pero son 4 de los pilares de [Tenbi] – Respondió la mencionada

\- Los 2 millones que acabamos de invertir en Fx están…perdiendo su valor – Dijo la chica deprimida – LOL…LOL –

\- Que perdida de dulces – Dijo la chica grande viendo los pockys caer al suelo

(La avara es Hoshii Kawase y la chica hija de Goliat es Kajiru Sorano) Pensó el castaño

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Comparado con nuestra perdida monetaria, son tan valiosos como un pedo! – Exclamo la identificada como Hoshii

\- Es mejor para una chica no decir cosas como "pedo" – Dijo la identificada como Kajiru con una voz muy femenina

(A primera vista, te llevas una impresión muy mala de ellas y empeora a cada instante…esa voz no le queda a la chica grande y la chica linda es una boca sucia) Pensó el castaño con varias gotas de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- ¡Ustedes son molestas! – Exclamo la peli lila - ¡Cállense ahora! –

En ese momento un tajo cortó a la mitad la computadora de la castaña que tiene varios pasadores en su fleco y le dejo una herida en la mejilla

\- ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? – Expreso el castaño hoscamente

\- ¡Hijo de…! – Exclamo la chica molesta pero se calló al sentir el aura asesina del chico al punto que sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre – (E-E-Es aterrador…¡¿Cómo puede un kouhai tener tal sed de sangre?!) – pensaba asustada

\- En realidad, ¿Cuál es la situación? Otohime-dono – Pregunto la rubia verdosa – Ellos nos encontraran aquí tarde o temprano…¿estoy equivocada? – comento seriamente

\- Es lo opuesto, lo opuesto – Dijo la mencionada – Usa tu cerebro y considera los hechos. Este es el único lugar en donde no seremos descubiertos incluso si usamos la barrera de transmisión –

El castaño uso su [Elemental Sight Emperor] para estudiar los [Maken] de las 4 chicas sin que estas se dieran cuenta por lo que comenzó a hacer mentalmente contramedidas para derrotarlas además de que con su oído súper desarrollado escuchaba la conversación de las invasoras

\- Además tenemos un plan que debilita sus metas – Explicaba la Yamato – Dicho eso, en caso de que este lugar sea descubierto, ustedes lo protegerán con sus vidas –

\- Naturalmente – Dijo la rubia verdosa – No dejare que nadie ponga las manos en Takeru Yamato-sama –

Issei noto la niebla negra en los ojos del castaño por lo que eso le llamo la atención, necesitaba una muestra para estudiarla y contrarrestarla, si se pudiera enfrentar a alguna de ellas

\- En el nombre del honor de un caballero – Dijo la rubia

El castaño decidió tirar sus cartas por lo que saco una capsula de vidrio pequeña. Respirando 12 veces, concentrándose, primero uso el arte que aprendió de su esposa Kuroka para "desaparecer" su presencia y se preparó para emplear la técnica que permite una velocidad divina

(Solo tengo una oportunidad) Pensó el chico para empezar a dejar una impresión en el suelo

" _ **¡[Hisho Keiko]! (Técnica del movimiento en vuelo)"**_

El castaño salió rápidamente sin ser visto por nadie para ir hacia la rubia y usando el [Senjutsu] saco la energía negra para volverla una perla densa de miasma negro que encerró en la capsula para luego volver a donde estaba como si nada

\- Laboratorio portátil de Issei – Mas tarde ese día -

Issei, usando su [Smartphone] y usando sus aplicaciones secretas, apareció una puerta desde este para entrar a su sala de investigación donde procedió a estudiar esa cosa pero…

\- Nada – Dijo el chico bufando – He estado más de 8 horas buscando sobre esto y nada…pero por alguna razón mi sangre retumba cuando apenas estoy cerca de esta perla de miasma –

[Compañero, ¿puedo verla?] Dijo la voz de Ddraig desde la mano izquierda del chico para que este usara los ojos del chico [Como pensé, esta cosa es el veneno de Yamata no Orochi]

\- ¿Veneno? - Pregunto el castaño volviendo a la normalidad

[Orochi contiene un veneno capaz de matar al enemigo o manipularlo al corromper su alma, a menos que sea tratado a tiempo, el efecto se hace permanente en una semana o dos e incluso hasta en el plazo de un mes] Explico el [Welsh Dragon]

\- ¿Cómo es que ese tipo llamado Takeru consiguió el veneno de un dragón maligno? – Se preguntó el castaño - ¿Hay alguna cura? –

[Si no mal recuerdo, escuche por los oídos de uno de mis antiguos portadores que el [Cielo] tiene un antídoto para ese veneno] Respondió el dragón

\- Entonces contactare a mi angelita – Comento el castaño para usar un círculo mágico en una máquina de comunicación – Hola, Gaby…¿Cómo estás? –

*Bien pero he estado preocupada por ti, esa misión parece que se complica más y más*

\- No te preocupes, he estado en peores – Respondió el chico tratando de calmarla

*¡Eso no ayuda, tonto!* Respondió la [Serafin] inflando los mofletes molesta

\- Perdóname, mi dulce niña de ojos esmeralda – Dijo el castaño sonrojando mucho a la rubia debido a que la fascinaba que le dijera así – Mi niña, ¿conoces el veneno del [Dragón de Sangre Envenenada, Yamata no Orochi]? –

*¿Por qué me preguntas eso?* Pregunto la rubia para que el castaño le dijera la situación y el asunto de cierto dragón *¡¿QUÉ?!...¡¿VAS A ENFRENTARTE A MUERTE A YAMATA NO OROCHI QUE ESTA SELLADO EN UNA MONTAÑA CERCA DE [TENBI]?! ¡¿Y ALGUIEN CONSIGUIO SU VENENO?! ¡ESO ES MUY PELIGROSO HASTA PARA TI, CARIÑO!* Exclamo alterada debido al miedo de perder al hombre que ama con todo su ser

\- Lo sé, corazón pero si no pongo fin a todo esto…más tragedias seguirán pasando – Respondió el castaño

La rubia al ver la determinación y la mirada del chico que estaba rebosante de confianza por lo que…

*Sigh…si en el [Cielo] tenemos el antídoto* Suspiro Gabriel con una sonrisa resignada *Te lo enviare pero debo saber la dosis que tienen esas chicas*

\- Te enviare los estudios en hebreo – Dijo el castaño

*No te preocupes envíalos así, tenemos un traductor aquí* Respondió la mujer más hermosa del cielo

\- Gracias, te quiero mucho Gaby – Dijo el castaño

*¡¿Eh?!* Exclamo la rubia sorprendida *¿Acabas de decir que…?*

\- Así es, te quiero, Gabriel – Confeso el castaño – A pesar de tener varias chicas o estar casado en mi corazón hay amor para ti, si es que aceptas estar a mi lado –

Ante eso la rubia empezó a derramar lágrimas mientras sonreía puesto que las palabras del chico eran algo que quería escuchar desde que lo conoció en persona

*¡Claro que acepto estar a tu lado, no me importa compartirte!* Exclamo feliz la ángel

\- Bueno, cuando sea la reunión y al terminar esta hablare con Michael para pedir tu mano –

*Si, cariño*

En ese momento el castaño le envió los estudios de la perla de miasma por medio del comunicador para que la rubia hiciera los cálculos

*Todavía tienes oportunidad de curarlas, el efecto aun es reversible pero solo tienes esta semana hasta la medianoche, si no, el efecto del veneno será permanente…puedes potenciar la fuerza del antídoto haciéndoles beberlo y usando el _**[Iyashi no Inori]**_ al mismo tiempo*

\- Entiendo, te dejo descansar, que duermas bien…mi ángel –

*Tú también, mi niño*

Ambos terminaron la llamada para que el chico recibiera el antídoto y saliera del lugar viendo como Kurumi estaba con los mofletes inflados puesto que no le gusto escuchar como el castaño estaba muy cariñoso con la [Serafin] pero luego suspiro para abrazarlo y dormir con él

Ya todos estaban en la cama pero el castaño que se encontraba recostado recordó lo que paso en el gimnasio y en la oficina de Minori

Flashback

\- Esto no tiene que ver con [Tenbi] – Dijo el castaño dando un paso al frente – Yo fui quien le declaro la guerra a [Kamigari], si quieren una pelea que sea contra mí – liberando su [Touki] mezclado con el aura de dragón que estremeció a todos los presentes

\- Si bien es cierto, [Yân Wâng] – Dijo Otohime – [Kamigari] no solo quiere tu cabeza por lo que le hiciste a Kikyo-oneesama si no también quiere los [Hachimaken] que tienen [Tenbi]; _**[Murakumo]**_ , _**[Habaya]**_ , _**[Kamudo]**_ y _**[Makaru]**_ -

\- Si es el caso, aceptamos, los 4 [Hachimaken] que tenemos…- Decía la peli purpura

\- Y mi cabeza – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a todos

\- Oficina del director –

\- Bien Issei, te los presento – Dijo Minori – El instructor temporal, Koushin Aomi-sensei – presentando al moreno de ojos cerrado – Y a Kai Aomi, un estudiante de transferencia – presentando al peli lila –

\- Mucho gusto – Dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia

\- Así que eres el famoso sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] – Dijo el profesor – Había oído de una leyenda que dice que cuando el mundo entra en caos, el [Hokuto] envía a su campeón a establecer el orden, que nacieras en este tiempo es bueno –

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con la búsqueda? – Pregunto el castaño

\- No hemos avanzado en nada, Tomiko y los demás rastreadores están en ello – Respondió la directora – A pesar de que usaron una barrera de transmisión…no hemos encontrado el modo de localizarlas –

\- Los de [Kamigari] filtraron información acerca de los usuarios de elementos a los medios de comunicación – Explico Kai – Por culpa de eso, los agentes de inteligencia de [Tenbi] y [Yomatsuri]…por eso nos enviaron a nosotros no solo para apoyar a [Tenbi] si no a apoyar a Issei-sama –

\- Realmente redujo nuestro personal – Comento Minori rascándose la cabeza – Un movimiento muy frustrante de su parte –

\- [Venus] tiene que trabajar como guarda espaldas del staff administrativo de [Yomatsuri] siendo que Shiria y yo estamos bajo el servicio de Issei-sama – Comento Minerva

\- Siempre he tenido la duda de cómo saben del mundo sobre natural si son humanos "normales" y porque no se relacionan con los demás – Dijo Issei para que Kai lo quiera agarrar de la corbata para que le queme la mano – Te recomiendo que no me provoques o vas a lamentarlo –

\- Así que ese es el legendario [Gento Kou Ken] – Dijo Aomi-sensei – Te lo explicare yo, los usuarios de [Elemento] eran alabados por la gente como dioses. Sin embargo el final del camino fue el mismo para todos, la gente los termino por temer, envidiar y albergar odio hacia los usuarios que fueron bendecidos por ese poder. Por culpa de ellos, lucharon para eliminar a los usuarios de [Elemento]. En ese tiempo, el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] Ryu-sama, los protegió como organizo un grupo que acordaron de vez en cuando manipular los recuerdos de la gente de forma que su existencia fuera oculta indefinidamente. Posteriormente, Ryu-sama los guio hasta acá y fundo [Tenbi] cerca de donde esta [Amanohara] –

\- Aki también puede utilizar una técnica de manipulación de memoria – Dijo Minori

\- Más que manipular, vacío los recuerdos de una persona en el lapso de 2 horas – Dijo la mencionada

\- Eso es genial, me gustaría que me enseñaras – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa que sonrojo de sobremanera a la chica

\- S-Si – Dijo la enfermera tímidamente poniendo celosa a Minori

\- Según lo que leí una vez, él [Hokuto Shinken] tiene una técnica que permite borrar la memoria – Comento Koushin

\- ¿Habla del _**[Kyomu Shidan]**_ (Ataque de la Nada)? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¿ _ **[Kyomu Shidan]**_?- Pregunto Aki curiosa

\- Consiste en tocar un [Keiraku Hiko] de la cabeza que paraliza al oponente y olvidara dependiendo la fuerza con la que se presiona puede ser desde unos días hasta un año completo -

Fin del Flashback

\- Residencia Hyodo – Cuidad de Kuoh –

Sirzechs y Sayla se estaban quedando en la casa del castaño, Serafall que se habia mudado hace poco trataba de conocer más al chico para poder tener una relación estable con él por lo que cada que podía hablaba con Medaka sobre Issei y todo respecto a él como había visto el álbum de foto, donde para ella, su amado se veía lindo y adorable, incluso mas que su hermanita.

En la sala se encontraban Rias y Sirzechs bebiendo té hecho por Akeno, pasando tiempo de calidad entre hermanos

\- Onii-sama – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué pasa? Ri-tan – Pregunto el mencionado

\- He querido consultarte algo – Respondió Rias seriamente para contarle lo que paso en la batalla con Kokabiel y lo que le dijo su prometido

\- Issei-kun tiene razón... para la mayoría de los demonios, sean de [Clase Alta] o no, el lado físico es nuestra debilidad dado que nunca entrenamos nuestros cuerpos y la fuerza que nuestros genes nos dan... en la mayoría de casos se termina desperdiciando – Explico el castaño – En realidad hace tiempo, Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall, Sayla y yo fuimos a la [Tierra Asura]...donde nos enfrentamos con los [Rasho] Kaioh, Hyo y Han quienes estuvieron a punto de matarnos pero Hyo-san aun cuando era un líder de ese lugar abogo por nosotros y permitió que nos fuéramos pero nos advirtió que jamás volviéramos o nos matarían en verdad – revelo esa información mientras que la peli platina mayor recordaba con amargura ese evento

\- ¿Y sobre el _**[Anryuu Tenha]**_? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Solo una vez vi el _**[Anryuu Tenha]**_ y fue cuando Hyo-san lo uso contra Serafall solo para noquearla...diciendo que le él tenía una mujer que amaba y no podía matarla por ella – Respondió el Maou

\- No me recuerdes eso Sirzechs-chan, siempre que mencionan _**[Anryuu Tenha]**_ , me da escalofríos - Comento la mencionada

\- Onii-sama... ¿tan peligroso es el [Hokuto Ryuu Ken]? – Pregunto la heredera Gremory

\- El peor de los [Rasho] fue Kaioh que estuvo a punto de matarnos a mí y a Ajuka...solo usando una técnica llamada _**[Anryuu Shuugeki Ha]**_ (Onda de Longitud de Media Fuerza Oscura) – Respondió el [Maou] - Si no fuera porque Hyo-san lo detuvo usando el _**[Touki Ransou]**_ (Capa del Espíritu de Pelea Salvaje) ...seguramente hubiéramos muerto -

Rias estaba sorprendida de que los [Maous] y su cuñada hayan perdido de esa manera, incluso peleando juntos... donde dos de ellos son considerados [Súper demonios]

\- Día del Festival –

El castaño llego para que todas Inaho lo recibiría con la sorpresa de que harían un café pero de mayordomos por lo que suspiro pesadamente para ponerse un traje que sentia que incluso se lo hicieron ajustado para que se marcara su musculatura

\- Bien – Dijo el castaño acomodándose la corbata

\- Issei ¿estás aquí? – Pregunto Kengo

\- Si, ya iba para allá – Respondió el mencionada

\- ¡Date prisa!... ¡Ya va a comenzar en un minuto! – Exclamo el peli azul oscuro

Todos los alumnos de primero empezaron con sus servicios siendo que Kengo estaba celoso de como Issei estaba siendo pedido por todas las chicas debido a que era un cassanova y las trataba como princesas

\- ¡Desgraciado! – Exclamo el peli azul oscuro para recibir la suela del chico de cabello castaño rojizo

 _ **¡ACHUUU!**_

\- Cálmate y ayuda en lo que puedas, Usui – Dijo el castaño para tomar las órdenes y poner una en su cabeza como otras dos en sus brazos teniendo un gran equilibrio

\- ¡Ese bastardo! – Exclamo Usui llorando sangre

\- Buen trabajo, Shiria-san – Dijo Inaho

\- …Estoy exhausta…- Dijo la mencionada – No es como si travestirme me quedara bien~… ¿no crees, Inaho-chan? –

\- …Si – Dijo la castaña con su gato en la cabeza

\- Si algo debería ser yo es un cliente – Dijo la peli rosa

*Quisiera hacer un pedido a Issei Hyodo* Comento una voz

\- ¡Un momento, soy la única que le puede pedir a Takeru-kun…! – Exclamo Shiria quedando sorprendida – Tu eres…de tercer año, Love Espada y Hoshii Kawase –

El peli azul quiso salir pero el castaño lo metió con una patada dentro de la "cocina" del café

\- Ara-Ara~…tener a las dos en este tipo de lugar, ¿están preparadas, ojou-sama? – Dijo la peli rosa para recibir un golpe correctivo – Itetete – sobándose la cabeza

*¿Qué clase de mayordomo crees que haría algo así, Shiria-dono?* Pregunto una voz para ver al castaño

\- Issei-kun – Dijo la mencionada para ser agachada por el chico

\- Lamento la actitud de este mayordomo… - Dijo el mencionado - ¿Solicitaron mis servicios? – pregunto el chico

\- Quiero el agua potable más inútil que tengan, por favor – Dijo Hoshii

\- Yo quiero una taza de té con leche – Dijo la rubia

\- Enseguida – Dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia – Por cierto, si fuera tu no invertiría ahí, el capital ha estado en descenso las últimas horas – comento para irse

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo la peli celeste de varios broches – E-El capital que invertí….¿se…devaluó? – comento deprimida

Al ver como las cosas estaban como antes, volvieron a seguir las actividades como si nada. Shiria dolida fue a ver al castaño que preparaba las cosas

\- ¡Issei-kun! – Exclamo la peli rosa molesta

\- Debes enfriar la cabeza, debemos seguir como si nada, es una táctica militar – Respondió el castaño - ¿Quieres armar un alboroto en pleno festival del [Himekagura]? –

\- Pero…- Replicaba la chica

\- Deja que los profesionales hagan su trabajo – Argumento el mayordomo musculoso – Por eso he dicho que para mí [Venus] son niñas jugando con muñecas, aún no saben que son los juegos mentales – pasando a lado de ella dejándola enojada y ofendida

\- Aquí está su pedido – Dijo el castaño – Agua potable traída del manantial de [Amanohara] y el té con leche – dejando un vaso y una taza en la mesa

\- Gracias – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Por cierto como sabias que el capital se devaluaba? – Pregunto la peli celeste de pasadores

\- A veces tomo parte de la bolsa de valores e invierto en negocios chicos y medianos que son rentables – Respondió el castaño – Muchas veces los inversionistas novatos quieren ganar dinero rápido en poco tiempo, eso es un error común, siempre hay que buscar lugares rentables y de inversión a largo plazo –

\- Entiendo – Dijo Hoshii sorprendida e interesada en el castaño

\- Le pediré amablemente que dejen el [Himekagura] y se dejen capturar – Solicitó [Yân Wâng]

\- …Capturar… ¿huh? – Dijo la chica del florete – Si sucumbimos a esa idea…¿no te importaría si usamos el veneno que nos dios y nos convirtámonos en cadáveres? – Dijo la chica caballero señalando el collar de su cuello para que el castaño ponga sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha frente a la boca de la chica siendo que los mismos dedos de su mano izquierda están en el templo izquierdo de la chica

\- En el cuerpo existen 708 tsubos secretos, en donde apunto es al maxilar superior y en uno de los templos, dos puntos que te harían confesar – Dijo el castaño - ¿Qué crees que sea más rápido, tú activando el veneno o yo presionando alguno de estos dos puntos? Si presiono el primero, te dejare sin dos de tus dientes y en el otro atravesare la piel de su cabeza…en ambos casos, presionare el punto con fuerza por lo que te explotara la cabeza… ¿eso quieres, Espada-senpai? –

El ambiente se puso tenso, todos los clientes y los mayordomos sintieron como el ambiente se tenso

\- ¿Sabes que eso no es de un caballero amenazar a una dama? – Comento la identificada como Espada

\- Vivir como un dios de la muerte y un humano es algo delicado pero así fui criado y enseñado por mí maestro – Respondió el castaño

\- Entonces hagámoslo con la reglas de este lugar, si me ganas en una pelea de pulgares te diré donde esta Takeru Yamato – Dijo el caballero femenino – Si gano, te daré un beso francés – para relamerse seductoramente mientras Hoshii quita su computadora de la mesa

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño poniendo su brazo en la mesa y tomar la mano de la chica – En nombre de mi honor de arte marcialista…-

\- En el nombre del honor de un caballero…- Dijo la rubia verdosa

\- Este será un ordinario y limpio… - Decía el chico

\- ¡Encuentro! – Exclamaron ambos para empezar a luchar, Love demostraban grandes reflejos mientras que el castaño estaba tranquilo parecía usar una versión del Tai chi con el pulgar

(Es bueno, a pesar de tener los dedos tan robustos, su velocidad y flexibilidad hacen que parezcan dedos elásticos) Pensó la rubia verdosa

(Tiene buenos reflejos, sus técnicas son fluidas y precisas…no tenía un duelo de pulgares de este nivel después de enfrentarme a Robin o a Revy-san) Pensó el castaño

(¡No puedes perder! No tienes permitido ser besado enfrente de mi…¡No lo permitiré!) Pensó Shiria ( _ **¡[Inverse]!**_ )

En ese momento el castaño sintió el [Elemento] de Shiria por lo que alzo la mano para lanzar una bala de energía color purpura que fue contra la manos de la chica que cayó al suelo por el impacto

\- ¡Kya! – Chillo la peli rosa al caer de trasero en el suelo

(Parece que mi teoría es verdadera) Pensó el castaño

Es una teoría en la que ha estado trabajando desde que vio su primer duelo de usuarios de [Elementos].

Desde ese instante, usando su [Elemental Sight Emperor] estudio el _**[Murakumo]**_ de Haruko y el _**[Kamudo]**_ de Inaho

Descubrió que el [Maken] en si es un receptor y catalizador de [Elemento] que lo potencializa para hacer un ataque más efectivo y sólido además de mayor manejabilidad y control.

Mientras que el [Elemento] es la unión de energías mágicas y espirituales. Tomando en consideración estas dos hipótesis. Empezó a experimentar pero solo lograba que la magia se disipara logrando una alteración del [Maken].

Sin embargo era momentánea debido a que la energía está unida como una red que rebota la anti-magia, ante esa situación comenzó a experimentar con las energías a su disposición pero disipaban el counter o lo debilitaban hasta que intento con la energía de dragón hasta que probó la energía de dragón con la cual hizo armonía potencializándolo

Al analizar esta fenómeno, descubrió que [Gram Demolition] al sumando a la energía de dragón romper los enlaces de magia y espirituales por que la energía de la más destructiva y volátil que existe, incluso la energía espiritual no puede soportar.

Aun así, Issei es el único que puede usar el [Gram Demolition] con poder draconito, esto se debe a que es parte dragón por sus brazos y en su brazo izquierdo es donde tiene mayor concentración de esta energía

\- Perdí – Dijo el castaño secamente

\- Parece que no estas satisfecho – Comento Espada

\- Estaría de acuerdo si alguien no hubiera querido interferir – Respondió Issei viendo con enojo a Shiria que se sintió afligida – Yo pierdo por default técnico -

\- Bueno, ahora mi recompensa – Dijo la rubia relamiéndose para que el castaño se ponga a su altura siendo que puso las manos en su cintura mientras ella lo abrazo al cuello para empezar el duelo de lenguas. La rubia pensaba que por ser una depredadora le llevaría ventaja al castaño, algo que estaba equivocada por que el chico tenía varias parejas y había besado a sus mujeres en incontables ocasiones por lo que conocía los puntos débiles de las chicas

(No puedo creerlo, es tan bueno besandooooooooo~) Pensaba Love dejándose llevar que no sintió como el castaño inserto con su lengua una pequeña perla blanca en la faringe usando el _**[Seimei Kikan]**_ para alargar su lengua comprimiéndola dejándole hacer su labor para que volviera a la normalidad en una fracción de segundo donde recorrió la cavidad para distraer a la chica que estaba poniéndose cada vez más húmeda – (Creo que voy a ser dominada por este chico…quiero hacerlo con él~) – pensaba ahogada en el placer para que le sostuviera la cabeza

Shiria estaba muerta de celos y llorando mientras inflaba los mofletes por lo que no soporto más y tomo un balde de agua helada pero Kengo se les adelanto para que fueran mojados por lo que se separaran 10 segundos después, con un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus lenguas, la chica sonrojada y jadeante

\- Bien, creo que es todo – Dijo Hoshii para pagar siendo que el chico le dio el cambio exacto por lo que se fueron

(Es mejor retirarnos, si me quedo, probablemente terminare teniendo sexo con él en público…al menos quiero que mi primera vez sea en privado) Pensó la rubia - ¿Cómo estuvo la información de Issei Hyodo? –

\- Mmmm, no pude calcular nada, la computadora de volvió loca – Comento la peli celeste de pasadores suspirando pesadamente

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, Haruko – Dijo la rubia

\- Love…senpai – Dijo la mencionada sorprendida

\- Puedo ver que te has vuelto más fuerte – Dijo Love – Estoy esperando lo que va a llegar, nuestra reunión que será en el [Himekagura] –

\- ¿Sabe que no podrán vencer a I-kun? – Pregunto la peli morada seriamente

\- Lo tengo presente, el sucesor actual del [Hokuto Shinken] – Dijo la rubia – El solo pensar que los 2000 años de historia del [Maken Hachiryu] más poderoso o mi vida terminaran…me calienta~ – susurro al oído de la vice presidenta para seguir derecho dejando impactada a la peli morada

\- Cocina de la cafetería de 1-B –

 _ **¡PAF!**_

Se oyó el sonido de una bofetada para que el castaño tuviera la mano estirada y Shiria la mejilla roja

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Exclamo Shiria enojada mientras esta llorosa y con una mano en su mejilla

\- No tenías por qué hacer eso, quede en vergüenza… ¡mancillaste mi honor como arte marcialista!… ¿con que veré a Love Espada en una próxima revancha? – Reprendió duramente el chico

\- Yo solo intentaba ayudar – Sollozo la chica a punto de llorar

\- Tu solo seguiste tus deseos egoístas – Reclamo a la chica para que esta derramara lagrimas haciendo sentir mal al castaño que se dio cuenta de que se pasó, así que tomo su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente- Agradezco que me hayas querido ayudar pero deja que haga las cosas a mi manera. Yo tengo motivos por lo que hago mi proceder y si necesito tu ayuda la pediré, solo no vuelvas a hacer algo así – explico cariñosamente limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares

\- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer – Dijo Shiria sonrojada

\- ¿Te parece si en nuestro descanso pasamos el festival juntos? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¡Si~! – Exclamo la peli rosa feliz mientras el castaño le sobaba la mejilla

\- ¿Estas mejor? – Pregunto el castaño arrepentido de su proceder

\- Si, tu caricia me está quitando el dolor poco a poco, lamento lo que hice y te prometo no volverlo a hacer…a menos que tú me lo pidas – Respondió la peli rosa con una sonrisa

\- Inicio del Himekagura -

*El [Himekagura] en un principio fue creado escoger quienes serían los portadores y los que controlaría los [Hachimaken] además de que se les otorgaría el honor de aprender uno de los legendarios [Maken Hachiryu]:

El puño desgarrador, [Nanto Koshuuken] (Puño del Águila Solitaria de la Estrella del Sur)

El puño elegante y mortal, [Nanto Suichouken] (Puño del Ave Acuática de la Estrella del Sur)

El puño de la pierna segadora, [Nanto Hakurou Ken] (Puño de la Garza Blanca de la Estrella del Sur)

El puño del [Santo Emperador de la Estrella del Sur], [Nanto Hou'ou Ken] (Puño del Fénix de la Estrella del Sur)

El puño de la estrella Sirius, [Taizan Tenrou Ken] (Puño del Lobo Celestial),

El puño del pequeño conquistador, [Hokuto Sonkaken] (Puño de la Osa Mayor de la familia Sun)

El puño que brilla como la joya más preciosa, [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] (Puño del Lapislázuli del Norte)

Y el Puño Supremo caído del cielo para gobernar al hombre, [Hokuto Shinken] (Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte)

En el caso de [Tenbi] esto sería más un festival deportivo, como sea, esta vez es diferente* Decía Minori por el micrófono * Creo que ya todos fueron informados antes de la ceremonia. A partir de hoy [Himekagura] da inicio. Tenbi apoyando a [Kamigari] contra los seguidores de Takeru Yamato…¡Esto es la guerra!*

Issei al ver a Aki de conejita pero estaba sonrojada uso esa habilidad que aprendió de su maestro para enviarle unas ondas de choque a la enfermera de la academia

* _ **Te ves hermosa, Aki**_ *

La peli azul escucho el mensaje para ver como el castaño le daba una sonrisa que le decía "Da lo mejor de ti". Al ver este gesto se sonrojo para sonreír hermosamente para mandarle un beso y mover sus labios diciéndole….

" _ **Gra-ci-as…e-res-muy-lin-do…I-se"**_

*En el caso de que [Tenbi] gane, recibirá información del enemigo y se nos entregaran los [Hachimaken] que tienen en posesión. Si el equipo de los seguidores de Takeru gana, se garantizara la posesión de los 4 [Hachimaken] como los beneficios de ser los ganadores además la adquisición del miembro más poderoso de [Tenbi], Issei Hyodo* Explicaba la directora sorprendiendo a todos *Tendrán la libertad de escoger la formación de cada encuentro. La única condición es que no use a los mismos miembros para las batallas consecutivas. Según lo propuesto por el equipo de Takeru, los eventos serán elegidos al azar de los eventos de los [Himekagura] pasados. Uhm…tambien…el equipo de [Tenbi] puede escoger miembros del cuerpo estudiantil*

El castaño se acercó a Koushin para hablar de algo que sorprendió al hombre pero le dio una sonrisa mientras levanto ambos pulgares

\- Respecto a ese punto, no nos molestaremos si algunos desean ser parte de equipo de Takeru, como sea, seria quienes originalmente querían participar como integrantes del equipo de Kamigari. Bueno…no es que haya alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer eso…creo – Comento Otohime burlonamente

*¡Silencio!* Exclamo una voz para dejar ver a cierta peli azul - ¡No puedo aceptar más insultos contra los estudiantes de [Tenbi]!...¡Venimos de [Kamigari] originalmente y también usamos nuestros poderes para la sociedad!...¡Hacer a [Kamigari] parte de ustedes, haciendo estragos en el mundo, rendirse bajo el mando de Takeru Yamato!...¡El orgullo de [Tenbi] no será quebrantado por sus ideales!...¡Si ustedes quieren interrumpir la paz de esta academia!... ¡Yo, Galette Kinua, seré quien los juzgue! –

\- E…Eso es cierto – Dijo un chico

\- Esta es nuestra academia…- Dijo una chica

\- ¡Bien dicho Galette-san!...aunque eres poco confiable – Dijo otro chico

\- ¡Estoy muy conmovida, Gallete-san!...aunque eres poco confiable - Dijo otra chica

\- ¡Asi es!...¡Nosotros también lucharemos!...junto con la poco confiable Galette – Dijo otro chico

\- Ho…Haa…Es el poder de la unión de [Tenbi] – Dijo la mencionada

*¿Por qué te estas sonrojado?* Pregunto una voz para asustar a Galette

\- ¡¿Kya?!...¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Azuki-san?! – Exclamo la chica para sentir como tiene una mano en la cabeza que le da unas palmadas

*Han sido grandes palabras, palabras que llegan al corazón*

\- Hyodo-san – Dijo la peli azul

\- Cuando alguien habla con el corazón puede hacer que las dudas de otros se disipen como el polvo que se lleva el viento – Comento el castaño

\- Hyodo-san – Dijo la chica

\- ¡Que ridículo sentido de pertenencia de grupo!... ¡Que farsa!...- Mascullo la peli lila dándose la vuelta mientras que Love estaba ¿celosa de que le diera el castaño palmadas a Kinua?

(Qué tontería…un caballero no tiene celos) Pensó la rubia erótica

\- Otohime Yamato, aun no has comprendido nada, en esta academia hay valientes corazones que están dispuestos a luchar por defender en lo que creen… ¿crees que tu grupo tiene tal determinación? – Pregunto el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] – Puedo verlo, tu estas marcada por la [Shichousei] (Estrella Anunciadora de la Muerte) –

\- Kuh…– Gruño Otohime - Tenemos los eventos para escogerlos, apresúrense y elijan – lazando las esferas para ver como el castaño las atrapa dándoselas a la sensei que le sonrió cariñosamente

\- Gracias, Issei-kun -

\- No es nada, Aki-sensei -

Love no le gusto lo que veía para nada pero se controló puesto que nunca había visto sonreír a la enfermera de esa manera o al chico dando esa mirada dulce

\- Tenemos solo 5 oponentes, claro que no importan los números, la habilidad de esas chicas son una molestia, en especial la chica de la espada…- Decia Inaho – Supe eso en cuanto nos vimos las caras –

\- Su templanza y habilidades…si, se parece a Demitra-san – Decia Kengo

\- ¿Demtira-san? Yo…me pregunto si…- Decía Haruko nerviosa dejando confundido al peli azul oscuro – Bueno si de verdad es parecida a ella o no…creo que ellas 4… son controladas por Takeru Yamato –

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo el peli azul oscuro

\- Hay una alta posibilidad de que les hayan lavado el cerebro diferente al que vimos en la isla, que métodos tan inhumano – Dijo Furan que traía el cabello suelo

* Como esperaba de Takaki-senpai, tiene razón, ellas son manipuladas con algo realmente peligroso* Dijo una voz para ver al castaño

\- I-kun – Dijo la mencionada al ver como

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

\- Use mis "ojos" y puede ver como el flujo de energía de ellas esta alterado, algo las está corrompiendo – Respondió el chico

\- No sé de qué hablas pero 4 de ellas eran muy queridas en [Tenbi] – Comento Haruko

\- Como sea, no hay necesidad de contenerse. Incluso dentro de [Tenbi], sus talentos sobre salen, hasta fueron sobre saliente al punto de llamadas [Los 4 pilares de Tenbi] porque hasta el año pasado…las 4 eran las más fuertes de la academia – Explico Furan

\- ¿Las más fuertes…más que Haruko-senpai? – Pregunto el peli azul oscuro incrédulo

\- Yo ni siquiera fue un desafío para ellas en mi primer año – Respondió Haruko con una sonrisa

\- Wa Wa Wa – Expreso asustada la castaña de ojos rojos

\- Sin embargo, tenemos el apoyo de Hyodo-san – Dijo la rubia castaña – Ha demostrado ser más fuerte que todos en [Tenbi] –

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Kaichou? – Pregunto Usui

\- Hyodo-san fue capaz de rechazar un tajo de _**[Murakumo]**_ como si nada – Respondió la mencionada impactando a los dos jóvenes de primero como a los de [Yomatsuri] y llamando la atención de Espada que los miraba

\- Sería divertido si pudiera participar – Comento Minerva – Pero los ejecutivos de [Yomatsuri] me dijeron que debo de mantener mi vida escolar separada de mi trabajo como escolta –

\- ¿Huh?...Aun siendo de esa manera, viniste al festival – Pregunto Kimi

\- Bueno…si son tan fuertes como dicen, si todos los estudiantes atacaran juntos, no funcionaría… ¿correcto? – Comento Kai

\- Si hiciéramos eso antes de que diga el paradero de Takeru Yamato, se suicidarían. Es algo que una de ellas comentó – Comento Kengo

\- En caso de eso, podría quitarles el collar y usar algún punto vital o usar "eso" para hacerlas confesar – Dijo el castaño

\- Incluso si ganamos, no hay manera de que se nos asegure que nos digan donde esta – Comento el peli lila

\- ¡Por eso, en estos momentos, harán un contrato mágico! – Exclamo Koushin – Así que no deberías estar preocupado por eso -

\- Si, Si. Entonces descartaremos eso – Dijo Kai

\- Si llegasen a no cumplirlo, como parte del contrato Issei-sama usara el _**[**_ _ **Hikou Kaiamon Tenchou]**_ (Puño revelador de la puerta del cielo) o algún [Keiraku Hiko] – Explico Minerva - ¡No intentes algo extraño! –

(Que inocentes, bueno a quien le importa) Pensaba el nuevo (Si [Tenbi] perdiese, tendría que…)

*Presionar el [Shinkesshū] en tu cuerpo que te dará 3 días de terribles agonías antes de morir haciendo que en el último día te explote la sangre de las venas matándote de una manera horrible, así fue como [Ken'Oh] esparció tu terrible leyenda* Dijo una voz detrás de él mientras el peli lila sentía 4 dedos cerca de su nuca

\- ¡I-kun! – Exclamo la peli morada

\- Pensar que conoces una técnica tan horrible – Comento Furan sudando

\- Te veo como un aliado, no hagas que cambie de opinión porque si me convierto en tu enemigo… esos serán tus últimos días – Dijo el mencionado gélidamente para pasar al frente

Kai se calmó mientras sudaba frio, sentía como el castaño hablaba enserio y si era cierto…no debía jugar con el chico frente a él

(Es verdaderamente inhumano...puedo verlo en sus ojos, unos ojos vacíos y crueles que no vacilan a la hora matar) Pensaba el peli lila

*Representantes, firmen los acuerdo* Exclamo una voz para que Otohime y Minori firmaran *Y hagan el contrato, por favor*

\- Um…entonces el evento a elegir – Dijo la directora

\- E-Esperen un momento – Dijo la conejita girando la tómbola – Aquí esta – tomando la esfera del suelo

\- Dámela – Dijo Minori

*Ah…Eh, entonces para el primer evento del [Himekagura] será el evento de…* Decia el anunciador *Derriba el poste*

Al oír eso, Inaho y Uruchi hicieron una cara graciosa decepcionadas mientras que Issei solo levanto una de sus cejas

\- Derribar el poste, eso es tan…- Decía Kengo

\- Da la impresión de que fuera un festival deportivo – Comento Inaho

\- Hey, Hey…el "derribar el poste" que hace [Tenbi] no es ordinario – Explico Minori – Usaremos todo los patios de la escuela, los equipos estarán formados por dos atacantes que derribaran el poste, un defensor que protegerá el poste y un sniper que obstaculizara. El equipo de 4 personas deberá hacer frente a todo en este enorme lugar si no quiere fallar…El trabajo en equipo sera indispensable, tengan eso en mente, ok –

El castaño observo como todos estaban mirando a la directora que comenzó a tener una expresión pensativa

\- Uhm…la parte más importante que queda es la elección de miembros – Dijo la peli purpura - Ise, quiero que seas parte del equipo como atacante –

\- De acuerdo – Asintió el mencionada mientras se preguntaba por qué la directora lo llamaba así mientras Aki estaba celosa, porque solo ella podía llamarlo de esa manera, a su parecer

\- Ahora… - Decía la directora

\- ¡A mí, quiero salir por favor! – Exclamo Kengo

\- Déjemelo a mí, ¡con todo dicho, no puedo dar marcha atrás! – Exclamo Galette

\- ¡Déjeme hacerlo!...¡He entrenado duro este verano! – Exclamo Azuki

\- Si no voy yo ¿Quién lo hará? – Pregunto Kodama

\- Esperen, Esperen…como hay tantos interesados… ¿Cómo le haremos? – Comento la directora para el castaño jugara con 3 monedas en sus manos

\- Quien de ustedes atrape a una, estará en el equipo, solo usen agilidad y velocidad – Explico Issei para lanzarlas y rápidamente las tomara – Me pondré en el centro y ustedes rodéenme, cuando las monedas estén a la altura de sus caras, cójanlas – lanzando las monedas al aire y desaparecer. Todos esperaron, cuando estuvieron a la altura indicada intentaron atraparlas…

\- Mier… justo cuando tengo la oportunidad de mostrar lo mejor de mí – Lloraba cómicamente Kengo puesto que había estado desanimado últimamente al saber que era un clon de Takeru Yamato hasta que paso tiempo con Kodama

\- De acuerdo, ahora los participantes iran al vestidor – Dijo la peli purpura – Seran Ise, Furan, Azuki y Kuri… ¿no está mal, verdad? –

\- ¿Por qué no estoy dentro del grupo? – Mascullo Kodama mientras hace una cara graciosa estando enfadada - ¿Cómo pudieron hacer la elección usando ese método tan extraño para esta batalla tan relevante? –

\- No tengo privilegios para decir quien participa o quien no – Decia Minerva – Tranquila, se trata de un evento donde no se usan [Maken], ¿no están bien equilibrados los seleccionados para esto?...pero parece que aún no te das cuenta Kodama-san –

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo la rubia

\- Que estas fuera de forma – Dijo la peli celeste – Quienes atraparon las monedas demostraron que han entrenado de forma diligente, dependes demasiado de tus [Shikigami] y no has puesto en perfeccionar tu poder nato -

\- Kuh…- Gruño la rubia - ¡De todos modos, [Venus] ni siquiera se vio involucrado y Shiria ni siquiera estuvo presente! – chillo como una niña malcriada

\- Me parece que Shiria se quedó dormida, ya que toda la noche se quedó eligiendo la ropa que se iba a poner hoy – Respondió chica del bastón

\- Éxito, I-kun – Dijo la peli morada

\- Gracias, Haru-chan – Dijo el castaño para chocar el dorso levemente como lo hacían de niños, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Love

El castaño fue a cambiarse, al llegar a la puerta prefirió tocar para escuchar la voz de Furan y Azuki para que preguntara donde estaban los vestidores de los chicos por lo que le dijeron que era la otra sala

Al entrar se encontró con Love Espada usando ropa interior que era un sostén un poco más chico que los demás y una tanga, siendo que el conjunto era de color negro y bastante pegado

\- Creo que Takaki-senpai se equivocó – Dijo el castaño – Como sea, vístete, debes de respetar tu cuerpo…ire a buscar el vestidor de los chicos –

\- No – Dijo la rubia verdosa tomando la mano del chico llevándola a uno de sus suaves y elásticos pechos que son agradables al tacto – No entraste al cuarto equivocado…mhhn~…quise hacer esto, por lo que vine al cuarto de los chicos – relamiendo lujuriosamente

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunto el castaño de forma kuudere

\- Poseo una fascinación por las personas fuertes, tengo muchas cosas que decirte luego del encuentro del otro día, normalmente me contengo por las restricción y la forma de ser que debe tener un caballero pero pensé que esta una seria una gran oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar – acercando al chico mientras mete la mano de este en su sostén

Issei decidió seguir el juego solo para darle una lección

 _ **CHUU…CHUU…CHUUU**_

El castaño empezó a besarla lentamente para subir el ritmo y la intensidad siendo que Love para sorpresa de esta fue dominada por la experiencia del chico por lo que se rindió al placer. Retiro el sostén negro de la joven para jugar con el pecho derecho de la chica con su boca y con mano izquierda tomara el otro…bajándole la tanga y empezar a estimular su entrada

\- Ah~…Eres…Ahn~….Bueno – Decía la rubia dejándose consentir por el chico

\- Gracias – Dijo el chico para empezar a besar el cuerpo de la chica retirando su ropa interior para recostarla mientras la besa, tratándola como una princesa.

Recorrió su cuerpo a placer con sus labios y lengua, la chica no para de gemir por lo que se mordió un dedo para no gritar fuerte y los descubrieran, sin que lo notara, la había desnudado por completo

(Ah~…es la primera vez que me siento tan bien y solo juega con mi cuerpo) Pensaba la rubia para ahogar un gemido cuando el chico empezó a succionar, morder y jalar levemente su botón rosa mientras la masturbaba con un dedo para luego dos…notando como era virgen, por lo que empezó a tocar las partes donde sus esposas, prometidas y novias se corrían como nunca. Usando el botón de la chica y presionando en intervalos irregulares su punto G (¿Qué es esto?...¡No puede ser!...¡¿Me estoy corriendo?!...¡Es imposible!...¡Nadie me ha hecho correr nunca!...ni siquiera mis presas…)…¡NOOOOOOO!...¡ALGO ESTA VINIENDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

En ese momento la chica dejo salir sus jugos de amor pero con un chorro de gran fuerza que parecían una fuente, la chica estaba sonrojada y jadeante tratando de recuperarse luego de ese delicioso orgasmo, a su parecer

\- Lo lamento pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti solo le hago el amor a Medaka, Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, Ray y Yoruka – Comento el castaño

\- ¿Quiénes son…esas? – Pregunto la chica molesta pero con apenas fuerza debido a la intensidad de su orgasmo

\- Son mis mujeres – Respondió el chico

La rubia estaba sorprendida de que un hombre tan correcto como el chico frente a ella practique la poligamia, ahora entendía de donde venía su maestría pero le dolió que el chico dijera que no tiene aguante como la hizo correrse con solo dos dedos y su clítoris.

\- Es por eso que no caíste bajo mis encantos... de seguro estás acostumbrado a hacerlo con las dos a la vez... y puede que incluso tengan mejor cuerpo que yo - Comento la rubia molesta

\- Así es, estoy casado con Medaka y Kuroka, comprometido con Rias y Akeno además de tener una relacion con Yoruka – Respondió el chico

La chica al principio no lo creía, cosa que el castaño noto para sacar un collar dos anillos de oro y dos de plata donde los de oro tenían grabado "Amor eterno: Kuroka & Issei, 1X de 20XX" mientras que el otro decía "Mi vida empezó el 1X de 20XX: Medaka & Issei". Mientras los anillos de plata decían "Mi pasado, presente y futuro eres tu: Akeno & Issei" y el otro "Historia de un verdadero amor: Rias & Issei"

La rubia encontró esto una tontería dado que ella al ser una depredadora sexual solo busca pasar un buen rato... sin nada de compromisos

\- Que ridiculez, desperdiciaste la oportunidad de conocer más placeres al casarte y comprometerte, es una lástima – Mustio decepcionada la rubia

\- Yo no te digo como vivir tu vida…además jamás me voy a arrepentir de haber unido mi vida a ellas – Dijo el chico para que la joven lo tomara del rostro acercándolo al suyo

\- Pero, ¿sabes?, no me importaría ser tu amante – Comento la rubia seductoramente para que el castaño la viera a los ojos, tomándola del rostro

\- Ahora que lo veo tienes unos hermosos ojos…que fueron corrompidos por Takeru – Dijo el castaño – Veo que en lo más profundo de esa oscuridad se encuentra un corazón que busca amor y calor de hogar…voy a regresar la luz a tus ojos, aunque la vida me vaya en ello –

 _ **DOKI DOKI**_

En ese momento, por primera vez en su vida, Love Espada sentía ese calor en su pecho mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza

No lo entendía, ella que era una depredadora sexual, nunca había tenido este sentimiento que inundaba su ser

No era éxtasis o placer, era algo reconfortante y tierno

Se sentía agobiada y con miedo por lo que se separó del chico para tomar su ropa e irse sin mirar al chico que le hacía sentir esto

Pero se paró en la puerta dándole la espalda al sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]

\- Somos enemigos, no lo olvides, cuando nos enfrentemos… te demostrare porque fui llamada uno de los 4 pilares de [Tenbi] – Dijo la rubia verdosa – Te estaré esperando, Issei Hyodo –

\- Nos veremos en el campo de batalla, Love Espada – Dijo el castaño - ¿…Umm?... Esto no me lo esperaba – para ver una foto donde estaban Haruko y Love

[Compañero, ¿Qué fue eso?] Pregunto el dragón

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto el castaño

[Lo que dijiste, últimamente has dejado que tu lado humano te domine…no es que tenga algo que decir a favor o en contra pero en algún momento vas a volverte como Rias Gremory o en un idiota sentimentalista]

El castaño cayo en lo que decía el dragón, era cierto, desde el asunto de Furan se estaba volviendo más humano

[Tenbi] había ablandado su corazón y humanizado su espíritu de Shinigami

Amaba a sus chicas pero siempre separaba sus sentimientos de sus misiones o en sus peleas cuando el rival merecía morir por sus terribles pecados.

Caí en lo que siempre [Fenrir] consideraba "una muerte segura", mezclar su vida de militar con sus emociones

Abrazar a Furan Takaki, ella que no era nada de su persona

Ayudar a Azuki Shinatsu cuando ella podía mantener la situación por su cuenta

Enojarse por las actitudes infantiles de Haruko, algo que jamás había hecho

Responder a la malcriada de Kodama Himegami y la cita que tuvo

Ser grosero y cruel con Inaho Kushiya cuando simplemente la pudo ignorar

Ayudar a un estorbo como Uruchi Minaya

Caer en las provocaciones de un grupo tan inferior como [Venus]

Ayudar al Old Boy, Goro Ujikota, cuando no tenía que hacerlo

Las vacaciones con Aki, algo en lo que la mencionado lo metió sin consultarle e incluso ayudo

Apoyarse demasiado en Minori, tal cosa era algo que no hacía por lo normal

Dejarse capturar por unos mediocres como son Otohime Yamato y su hermano

Declararle la guerra a un grupo insignificante como [Kamigari]

Matar a Kikyo Yamato, cuando ni siquiera tener algo contra él

Hacerle eso a Love Espada, una enemiga

Revelar más de la cuenta, algo perjudicial en una misión

Y decirle esas palabras a Love Espada, su enemiga

En su vida como el [Divino Destructor Shiva] había cometido tantas faltas ni tantos errores, mucho menos había matado a una mujer tan cruelmente como lo hizo con la peli lila

\- Necesito meditar – Dijo el chico usando la posición de Loto para ir a su mundo interno

\- Palacio arte marcial interno de Issei –

Issei se encontró frente a Ryuuken que estaba sentado en posición Seiza como si lo esperara

\- Ryuuken-roshi (Gran Maestro Ryuuken) – Dijo el castaño para hacer una reverencia – Yo… -

[No es necesario que lo digas, sé que te está pasando, el [Yân Wâng] de tu interior esta albergado bondad haciendo que cometas asesinatos que son indignos de un dios segador o acciones que nublan tu juicio de juez y verdugo volviéndote un niño imprudente con dinamita en manos] Comento el mencionado [Parece que la estrella que le iba pertenecer a tu hermana no nata ha despertado en ti]

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto el castaño

[Ha llegado el tiempo de que sepas todo acerca de tus raíces y origines, desgraciadamente yo no tengo esas respuestas] Dijo el legendario maestro [Tendrás que buscarlas por tu cuenta, cuando sepas sobre tu legado, podrás volver a ser _"El Dios de la Muerte que vive como un ser humano"_ ]

\- Mundo real –

Luego de terminar el dialogo con el gran maestro, Issei se cambiaba poniéndose una polera blanca con bordes azules, short azul marino, calcetas blancas, tennis blancos y sus guantes de cuero sin dedos pero dejo su mano derecha desnuda par mirar el medallón que le dio su madre que pertenecía a la puerta de la [Gisei] (Estrella de la Justicia) del [Palacio del Nanto] y luego se quitó el parche que escondía su tatuaje que le identificaba como el 2° comandante de [Fenrir]

\- ¿Qué habrá querido Ryuuken-roshi con eso? – Se preguntó el chico poniendo el parche y el guante – Por ahora tengo que concentrarme en la competencia –

*Jojo…como siempre tan serio, pequeño [Yân Wâng]* Dijo una voz para que apareciera un anciano de piel gris, cabello y barba con bigote largos de color blanco y le faltan dientes. Viste un traje taoísta color gris con blanco y beige

\- Tu eres el sabio del [Hokuto] – Dijo el chico haciendo un saludo de Kenpo Chino

\- Ma, Ma…no hay que ser tan formales – Dijo el anciano despreocupadamente – He venido a verte, parece que el equilibrio que conseguiste a través de los años se ha perdido por una estrella nueva que ha despertado en ti –

\- Sabio, por favor, solo un sí o un no… ¿hay cosas que desconozca de mi vida? – Pregunto Issei ansioso puesto que tenía esa duda

\- Así es, pequeño [Yân Wâng] – Dijo el mencionado seriamente – Sabes quienes fueron tu padres pero no sabes quién eres realmente…creo que ha llegado el tiempo de que lo descubras, ve con aquel que te conoce desde niño y fue un confidente de tu padre como de madre, aquel que te dio las bases para ser el arte marcialista que eres hoy. Pero antes de irme…te daré un regalo –

En ese momento el entrega una moneda que tiene un dragón 7 joyas a su alrededor de color morado

\- Esto es…- Decía el castaño sorprendido

\- Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente maduro para tener esto, espero que te guie como lo hizo con tu maestro – Comento el anciano para desaparecer de la nada

\- Patio de la Academia Tenbi –

*Ok~…todos los estudiantes al patio y reúnanse frente al monitor* Dijo Uruchi que estaba de anunciadora *Todos los encuentros podrán ser vistos a través de la pantalla, por favor los equipos, síganme a su posición*

\- ¿Cómo no pudieron dejarme participar? – Pregunto Galette mordiendo un pañuelo

\- Hmph…- Mustio Kodama

(Con oponentes como estos…no deben bajar la guardia en este evento) Pensaba Haruko (I-kun…en verdad serás capaz de vencerlas como dijo la directora)

Flash Back

\- ¡¿Cómo que detuvo a _**[Murakumo]**_ con las manos?! – Exclamo la directora luego de escuchar el reporte de Kodama y Haruko

\- Es verdad, uso sus manos cubiertas por su [Touki] y regreso uno de mis ataques más fuertes – Dijo la peli morada

\- Esto lo confirma, Issei Hyodo es actualmente el más fuerte de [Tenbi] – Decreto la peli purpura – Incluso me atrevo a decir que es capaz de acabar con "esas 4" –

Fin del Flashback

(I-kun demuéstrame cuan fuerte te has vuelto desde que nos dejamos de ver y te volviste el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]) Pensaba la vice presidenta

\- Área del evento -

\- La ultima ves que pude ver el poder de Kurigasa fue hace unas semanas, oí que la directora te envió unos días a entrenar con un gran maestro – Decía Azuki haciendo estiramientos – Y no he visto el auténtico poder del legendario [Hokuto Shinken], muéstrame de que estas hecho, Ise –

\- ¡Gahaha!...Aquí estaré junto a este gran barco – Dijo Kai de forma afable para ver como una flecha cayó cerca del lugar – Oh…¿Presidenta? –

\- Fuu – Soplo la mencionada que no tenía sus lentes puestos – Incluso una simple flecha puede atravesar todo el patio desde aquí – subida en un depósito de agua

*En este encuentro de derribar el poste, los postes se encuentran en los extremos, en la parte más alta de este, esta una cinta roja…el primer equipo en tocar el suelo con ella, ganara el evento* Explico la anunciadora *Los único que pueden atacar los postes son los seleccionados como atacantes y los sniper*

\- Okey… ¿Vamos, Ise? – Dijo la castaña rojiza para ver como el castaño empezaba respirar 9 veces siendo que su [Touki] se hacía más visible de un color celeste para separar las piernas flexionándolas un poco y usando la posición de manos de la montaña libero una cantidad de energía a la par que sus músculos crecieron un poco ajustando su ropa de ejercicio

*En sus marcas…¿Listos?...¡Fuera!* Exclamo la anunciadora para dar inicio a la competencia para que ambos salieran disparados a la par que saltaban por la academia

\- Azuki-senpai…probablemente, Espada salga como atacante – Dijo el castaño – Me ocupare de ella, la otra atacante probablemente sean Otohime, Sui-senpai o Hoshii-senpai –

\- Sui-senpai o Hoshii-senpai son las más débiles en cuestión de fuerza, yo me encargare de la que sea, entonces…- Decía la castaña rojiza para que el castaño sintiera una presencia

\- _**[Kamisori]**_ – Susurro el castaño para moverse en zigzag en el aire para llegar frente a la chica – _**¡[Gento Mouten Shou]!**_ (Palma Celestial Salvaje) – utiliza la palma de la mano para bloquear el golpe de martillo de la chica con mera facilidad

\- Uuugh…Duele – Dijo la peli celeste de pasadores sobándose las manos - ¿De qué está hecha tu mano?...Es por esto que odio el trabajo físico. Si necesito tratamiento, espero no pagarlo –

\- Espero que este lista, Kawase-senpai – Dijo el castaño mientras pateaba en el aire e inhalo 6 veces para ponerse a su altura

\- Uwah…siento un ambiente pesado en su persona – Comento la mencionada nerviosa

\- _**¡ [Hokuto Shinken Ougi:**_ _**Tou Kei Koho]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Respiración fuerte en la batalla) – Exclamo el castaño para centrar su fuerza y exhalar lanzado el poderoso ataque siendo que Love apareció para proteger a la chica pero fue demasiado tarde

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAA…**_

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamaron la castaña y la rubia al recibir el impacto mando a ambas contra el edificio, empotrándolas contra la pared del mismo

\- Área de espectadores –

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Galette asombrada

\- Issei-san… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Pregunto Inaho - No vi en ningún momento que las golpeara –

\- ¿No crees que exageraste un poco? I-kun – Dijo la peli morada que estaba realmente asombrada puesto que no espero ver una demostración artemarcialista de ese tipo mientras una gota de sudor

\- El parece salido de otra dimensión – Comento Uruchi - ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso? –

*Este chico cada vez me sorprende, siempre tiene trucos nuevos bajo la manga* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a…

\- Directora – Dijeron los presentes

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto la castaña de ojos rojos

\- Ise comprimió su fuerza al inhalar y la libero en un poderoso impacto al exhalar – Respondió la mencionada

\- ¿Eso es si quiera posible? – Pregunto Kodama

\- Clínica y científicamente, hacer eso es imposible…incluso para un usuario de [Elemento] – Dijo Aki – Sin embargo, hablamos del sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken], el arte marcial supremo – comento la enfermera con una sonrisa

\- Área del evento –

Love salió primero toda mallugada para sacar a Hoshii que quedo peor puesto que tenía varios raspones y parecía aturdida. La rubia cargo a su compañera en brazos para descender al suelo

\- Te…contu…viste – Dijo la rubia entrecortadamente puesto que sentía que le faltaba el aire

\- ¿Lo hiciste…porque somos mujeres, verdad? – Dijo la peli celeste de pasadores – PUAGH – vomitando sangre mientras de la boca de la chica salía sangre de la comisura

\- Parece que el ataque apenas y lo contuve lo suficiente pero todo sus aparatos respiratorio fueron rozados por mi ataque, no se preocupen, no van a morir o tener lesiones… - Dijo el castaño para curarla sorprendiendo a todos e incluso a sus adversarias

\- Tener tal empatía no es bueno – Dijo Love girando su cuerpo – Lo que necesitas es tener más instinto asesino…algo así… _**¡[Slip S]!**_ (División) – para lanzar una poderosa ataque contra el chico cuando este se volteó luego de terminar con su compañera

 _ **¡[Hokuto Getou Mirah Ryuu]!**_ (Espejo de la puerta de dragón) – Exclamo el castaño concentrando su [Touki] creando un círculo de tamaño mediano que refleja el ataque de la rubia que se lo regresa

 _ **¡OOOF!**_

Mandándola a volar con gran fuerza mientras que el castaño ve como la chica se detiene

\- Puedo tener piedad pero recuerda lo que te dije, soy un dios de la muerte que vive como humano – Dijo el castaño seriamente – Puedo dejar mi humanidad cuando quiera y ataques como ese me los tomo a broma pero al mismo tiempo son un insulto hacia mi persona –

 _ **\- Intermedio –**_

 _ **Tema: Her Groovy Trick**_

 _ ***Se ve una imagen de Haruko vestida con ropa casual mientras se ve el logo "El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra" en la esquina superior derecha ***_

 _ **\- Termina Intermedio –**_

 _ **Tema: His Groovy Trick**_

 _ ***Se ve una imagen de Kengo escribiendo en su libro mientras se ve el logo "El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra" en la esquina superior derecha ***_

\- Área de Espectadores –

\- ¡¿Le devolvió el ataque a Espada-senpai?! – Exclamo Chacha

\- I…kun – Expreso la rubia sorprendida para que viera como usaba su mano para lanzar a Kawase contra Espada que la atrapo pero derrapo unos metros

\- Campo de juego –

\- Deja de jugar, Azuki – Dijo el castaño para retirarse los tennis y los zapatos para respirar 12 veces y comenzar al saltar irregularmente mientras la mencionada salía de agua – Te recomiendo que te alejes lo más que puedas, si te quedas podrías salir lastimada, usare la técnica especial del estilo Kurokami – para que la chica obedeciera

" _ **¡[Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Suieishin:…]! (Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Espíritu del agua que refleja:…)"**_

\- ¡Eso es…! – Exclamo sorprendida Haruko

\- ¿Qué pasa Haru-chan? – Pregunto Kimi

\- No puedo creer que I-kun pueda usarla…la máxima técnica de Medaka-chan – Respondió la mencionada

\- ¿La máxima técnica de esa chica? – Pregunto Minori sorprendida

\- ¡¿De verdad la puede usar?! – Exclamo Uruchi

\- ¿Sabes de que habla, Minaya-san? – Pregunto Aki para que la mencionada les explicara lo que vio aquella ocasión - ¡¿EEEEEEEH?! ¡Eso es peligroso! –

\- No lo es – Dijo la vice presidenta

\- ¿Haruko-senpai? – Dijo la chica

\- I-kun es el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] y ha estado con Medaka-chan desde niños, aun cuando se separaron y se reencontraron hace poco…algo me dice que él lo lograra -

Azuki veía desde lejos la escena mientras que trataba de entender que es lo que hacía el chico que le gustaba

(¿Qué está haciendo?) Se preguntó la castaña rojiza (¿Hay un intervalo entre cuando la veo tocar el suelo y cuando la veo? Es como ver fuegos artificiales)

 _ ***¿Areeeee?***_

…

 _ ***Cada sonido…***_

…

 _ ***está atrasado***_

" _ **[… ¡Kurokami Kamisori Phantom!] (Fantasma de la Maquina de Afeitar de Kurokami)]**_

El castaño seguía saltando para que dé un momento otro estuviera en el aire para salir disparado hacia el poste dejando un gran daño colateral, esto dejo a todos con la boca abierta e incluso a las que conocían ese ataque

\- ¿Acaso es siquiera humano? – Pregunto Azuki al ver el lugar

\- Así que de ahí es de donde proviene el daño de aquella ocasión – Dijo la peli purpura mientras un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo

El castaño salió a una gran velocidad para ir contra el poste rival donde se encontraba Kajiru Sorano cuidándolo por lo que se detuvo expulsando su [Touki] de golpe quedando en el aire levitando

" _ **¡[Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Ichigekishin (Técnica Secreta del Puño de la Estrella del Norte: Golpe de Cuerpo Entero)"**_

\- ¡¿Cómo es que llego ahí tan rápido?! – Exclamo Love impactada puesto que era la primera vez que veía algo así

\- Deja de lado eso – Dijo Hoshii – Mira el lugar donde está cerca Azuki-san – comento para que la rubia mirara el escenario donde luchaban por lo que se mojó como perra en celo

(Es mi tipo de hombre…esta fuerza, un ataque así debe ser devastador…ahn~…me estoy calentando) Pensó la rubia para que de pronto una flecha fuera contra ella quedando a centímetros de donde esta

 _ **¡¿?!**_

-…Ya veo, debe ser la Sniper – Dijo la chica para ver a la persona que le disparo – Furan –

\- …Fuu…. – Decía la mencionada – Contra Espada una [Kaburaya], no es una opción confiable pero… ¡No te permitiré dar un paso atrás!... (Dejamos todo en tus manos, Hyodo-san) – pensó con una sonrisa

(Nota: Kaburaya, es una flecha con una punta especial que provoca un silbido mientras viaja por el aire)

\- Área de Espectadores –

\- Hmm…disponer de un sniper de primer nivel, un atacante que es un señuelo mientras que el otro va por el poste… ¿ese fue su plan? - Comento Kai

\- ¡Yeah! – Exclamo el profesor Aomi – Ha Ha Ha…pero el que me sorprendió fue Hyodo…puede usar un tipo de ataque de ese nivel destructivo para ir contra el poste y detenerse en el aire –

\- Ese evento de derribar del poste es de 4 contra 4. En la vanguardia están los atacantes designados, los únicos a los que se les permite entrar en contacto con el poste del equipo contrario. Los defensores son los únicos que pueden tocar su poste pero sin alejarse demasiado. Para los francotiradores, está la regla que han de estar en un lugar fijo y a la mayor distancia posible, no importa de qué equipo sean – Comentaba el peli lila – Al final de cuentas, todo se concreta en la lucha de atacantes, los que resulten victoriosos en la lucha 1 vs 1 pondrán derribar el poste. Pero quien hizo la estrategia, visualizo que no podían ganar o quien haría el 80% de todo sería el atacante más fuerte, Hyodo. Así que utilizaron al francotirador que impide el avance y dejan que una persona se dirija hacia el territorio enemigo… ¡es una estrategia digna de un militar veterano! –

\- En condiciones normales, es una estrategia bien jugada pero el nivel de Shinatsu-san es bajo siendo que la opción más adecuada era que Hyodo luchara y fuera a derribar el poste…siento que esto tiene algo oculto – Dijo el nuevo profesor

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Quien planeo la estrategia vio todas las variables, enviar a Hyodo fue una jugada de doble filo, mermaron la defensa para dejar todo en el ataque -

*¡De que cosas tan terribles están hablando!* Exclamo una voz para que Kengo y Yuuka vieran a…

\- ¡¿Otohime Yamato?! – Exclamaron los de [Maken-ki]

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Yuuka

\- Vine a ver morir a sus amigos y la derrota de [Yân Wâng] – Dijo la peli lila

\- ¿No se supone que estas en la posición de francotirador? – Pregunto Kengo

\- Ahí no me necesitan – Respondió la Yamato - ¿Por qué están rodeándome? Levantan el polvo. Si levantan una mano en mi contra, saben lo que pasara, está en el contrato mágico. Es un simple juego, no estamos tan desesperados. Issei Hyodo, no podrá hacer nada contra nuestra defensora, los puntos vitales que usa no servirán en ella. El defensor no se puede mover de su puesto de guardián, son una pieza de sacrificio, son más que inútiles. Sumado a eso, no importan cuantos sean, nunca pondrá derribar el poste cuidado por Kajiru –

\- Fufu – Reia Yuuka

\- ¿Qué te es tan gracioso? – Pregunto la peli lila molesta

*Hyodo ya conoce las habilidades y [Elementos] de cada una de ellas por lo que ya tiene preparadas contra medidas* Dijo una voz

\- Kodama Himegami – Menciono Otohime

\- Me comento que para la habilidad de Sorano-senpai tenía algo especial – Dijo la mencionada – ¿Crees que él avanzaría a ciegas contra una gran adversaria? – pregunto engreídamente

\- Area del evento –

Kajiru nota al castaño porque estiro su mano para atraparlo pero este se encontraba en su puño

\- _**¡ [Gento Kou Ken: Tenshou Bu]!**_ (Puño Imperial de la Estrella Original: Danza de la Oposición del Cielo)…es fuerte, senpai – Dijo el castaño

\- También tú, [Yàn Wâng] – Dijo la defensora mientras que el castaño "vio con sus ojos" como Kurigasa se movió

(Parece que es el momento) – Pensó el castaño - ¿No me va a dejar pasar solo si se lo pido, verdad? – pregunto casualmente para bajarse de la mano de la chica

\- Eres consciente de ello – Dijo la chica para enrollar su cuerpo en el poste – _**¡[Nikudou: Komasenpou]!**_ (Senda corporal: Tempestad del Trompo) – para empezar a girar los brazos

\- Poste de Tenbi –

\- Que sorpresa – Dijo Love asombrada

\- La resistencia es mi único punto a favor – Dijo Kai herido – No pienso retroceder…mier…- cayendo de rodillas

\- Muy mal, si tan solo pudieras pasar a la ofensiva~ - Decia Love arrancándose la camisa y quitándose el bloomer – Pudiste haberme encendido más, es tan triste~ -lamiéndose uno de sus dedos lastimados

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Kengo - ¡¿Por qué se quita la ropa?! No es como si fuera a quejarme….- comentaba con una hemorragia nasal a flote siendo que Kodama hizo una cara graciosa

\- Si bien te están controlando, hay cosas que no cambian – Decía Haruko sonrojada y con una mano en la cara mientras los chicos estaban embobados

\- Ella siempre se exhibió y persiguió a cada chica linda, tomo toda mi fuerza y la de Haruko-san para detenerla – Decía Furan – De repente manifestaste que estudiaras caballería para disciplinarte. Siempre fuiste egoísta y tomaste decisiones a tu antojo… ¿no te molesta ser controlada como una marioneta por [Kamigari]?... ¡Abre tus ojos, Espada! – disparando su arma contra la chica

\- ¿Qué abra mis ojos? – Decía la chica burlonamente – Ni idea de lo que hablas pero con esto no me despiertas de una siesta – atrapando la flecha con dos dedos

\- No tengo por qué hacerlo, he cumplido con mi papel – Dijo Furan con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Comento la rubia seriamente

 ***** _ **¡[Hokuto Tetsu Tenohira]!**_ (Palma de hierro de la estrella del norte)* Exclamo Issei en el territorio enemigo para que se sintiera un temblor en el área

*¡El encuentro se acabó!…¡la marca del poste de….Kamigari] toco el suelo!* Exclamo el anunciador *¡La victoria es para [Tenbi]!*

Esto tomo por sorpresa al equipo de [Kamigari] como a todos e incluso a Minori y Aki. Cuando vieron la pantalla, los espectadores estaban mirando con los ojos y boca abierta…vislumbraron como estaba una enorme marca de una mano en el suelo mientras que Issei estaba en el aire con la mano extendida

\- No es cierto – Dijo la peli lila cayendo de rodillas al suelo - ¡¿Dejo su palma plasmada en todo ese lugar?! – chillo aterrada

\- ¡Esto es algo irreal! – Exclamo Kimi

\- ¡¿Cómo es que I-kun pudo hacer algo así?! – Exclamo Haruko dejando salir toda su sorpresa

\- Con la defensora de Tenbi –

\- Lo hizo con una mano… - Expreso Kajiru incrédula al ver como no pudo detener el impacto además de salir herida - ¡¿Cómo es que tiene tal fuerza en solo uno de sus brazos y lo hizo a esa distancia?!...¡PUAGH! – vomitando sangre

\- Ese fue tu error como de tu equipo, si se hubieran enfocado en mi…– Decía el castaño mientras descendía – Tal vez hubieran vencido. Lamenten el haber nacido en la misma generación que yo –

En ese momento Love y Hoshii fueron a donde estaba su poste para verlo hundido el poste como una mano gigante marcada en el suelo mientras que su compañera estaba inconsciente y salía sangre de su boca. Buscaron la respuesta de quien hizo esto para encontrar al castaño tocando el suelo con sutileza dando a entender que él lo hizo. Ante tal revelación, quedaron con la boca abierta... notando la increíble fuerza que posee Issei en tan solo una de sus extremidades superiores

\- Que fuerza... y solo utilizó uno de sus brazos...-Dijo la rubia por primera vez en su vida asombrada

\- Esto parece una broma... nadie puede tener una fuerza tan grande en solo una mano – Dijo Hoshii negándose a creer lo que veía

El castaño descendió para curar a su enemiga y pasar a lado de ambas chicas que lo veian incrédulo para decirles

\- Las salvare de la oscuridad en la que se encuentran, lo juro – Comento el chico para irse con un rostro estoico

\- Área de Espectadores –

\- ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! – Exclamo el público al ver como el castaño consiguió la victoria

\- ¡Hyodo-san lo logro! – Exclamo Galette

\- Es asombroso – Dijo una chica

Todos festejaban mientras que Otohime apretaba los dientes como su paraguas por la derrota tan aplastante que tuvo su grupo

\- Issei-kun se ha vuelto fuerte – Decía Inaho – Takeshi-sama, Seth-sama…ha llegado la hora de devolverle [Kamudo] a su verdadero maestro – viendo al castaño que levanto su puño derecho al cielo

\- Con Issei -

El castaño saco un medallón el cual abrió para ver la foto de Medaka, Kuroka, Rias y Akeno con él sonriendo por lo que suspiro puesto que esto le dio la fuerza para seguir

*Hola a todos~* Dijo una voz dejando ver a Shira con una coleta lateral mientras viste un conjunto de una camisa sin mangas, corbata de lunares y mini falda con calcetas y botines a cuadros - ¡Lamento llegar tarde~! ¡Siempre me toma mucho tiempo alistarme~! – mientras los chico estaban emocionados Uruchi tenía la cara azul

\- ¿Huh? ¿Dónde está Issei-kun? – Pregunto la peli rosa

\- ¡El primer encuentro con [Kamigari] en el [Himekagura] termino con nuestra victoria! – Exclamo la castaña violeta – Te perdiste la parte donde Issei-san con solo una mano hundió el poste como si nada – comento burlonamente

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamo la peli rosa para sacar la lengua mientras cierra un ojo – Shiria se lo perdió~… se puede decir que no fue nada lindo. Pero me quedo hasta muy tarde escogiendo la ropa y la pose adecuada~ -

\- No es una excusa valida – Mascullo Minaya – Escribe una carta de disculpa y a ver que te dicen – mustio con el ceño fruncido haciendo una cara graciosa

\- Ganamos – Dijo la castaña rojiza con una sonrisa – Aunque Ise hizo todo el trabajo, me siento incomoda dejándole todo el trabajo a él -

\- Entonces trabajen en volverse más fuertes para que puedan dar la victoria la próxima vez alguno que no sea Hyodo-san – Dijo Furan

\- ¡Es lo que intentaba decir! – Exclamo Minori haciendo un berrinche

\- Además nuestra meta es…- Dijo la castaña rubia ignorando a la peli purpura

Flashback

\- ¿Qué? – Dijeron los participantes excepto Issei que conocía el plan puesto que ayudo a elaborarlo pero cuando vio a su senpai que le sonrió… De pronto tuvo una visión donde Yuuka era atacada por Sui Yumemiya con hojas de papel que parecían cuchilla

" _¡NNGH!"_

En ese momento aparecía Otohime vestida con su atuendo de educación física

" _Y me alegro que vinieras, estaba…enfrentando con la atmosfera del [Himekagura]…_ _ **pero ahora podre finalmente disfrutar del festival"**_

\- Hyodo – Decía Kai haciendo que volviera el castaño al presente - ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto al ver al chico perdido

\- S-Si, perdona – Dijo el mencionado llevándose una mano a la cabeza - ¿En que nos quedamos? – pregunto ignorando la visión que tuvo

\- Que dicen que no importa si perdimos – Mascullo Azuku - ¡¿A qué se refieren?! -

\- Como decía, no importa si realizamos un contrato mágico – Decía la directora – Puede no tener importancia, si ganamos el [Himekagura] o no. Otohime ha de haber preparado una salida estratégica seguramente -

\- ¿Entonces que propósito tiene esto? – Pregunto Kai

\- Probablemente vuelvan a su base, después del evento – Dijo Amado-san

\- Asi que las seguiremos hasta ahí – Dijo la Kaichou de [Tenbi] – Durante el encuentro, pondré un hechizo de seguimiento en una de mis flechas y pondré algo de [Elemento] para cubrirlo – explicaba tranquilamente

\- Seriamos incapaces de encontrar su escondite si siguiéramos el rastro de sus [Elementos] pero con este método, seremos capaces de obtener su ubicación con absoluta seguridad –

\- Pero seguirlos, ¿te refieres a que planeas infiltrarte a su escondite? – Pregunto la castaña rojiza - ¿No es peligroso? –

\- Déjamelo a mí, Yuuka Amado, ¡tú experta en sigilo! – Dijo la peli azul oscura

 _ **NIN NIN**_

\- También seguiré y observare a Yuuka con mi [Maken] – Dijo la castaña rubia para ajustarse las gafas – Asi que no necesitamos resultar ser ganadores, ese es el por que se usaron las monedas, Hyodo-san las lanzo intencionalmente hacia ustedes 2 como hacia a mí. Podríamos aventurarnos a decir que sería mejor si perdemos. Eso los volverá bastante arrogantes para que bajen la guardia -

\- Haremos que no escuchamos eso e iremos con todo, el enemigo está un paso adelante pero nosotros los aplastaremos…no quiero oírlos llorar si perdemos – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamo Kai

\- ¡No perderemos! – Exclamo Azuki chocando sus puños - ¡No habrá excusas para ello! –

En ese momento el castaño se quita algo mientras que lo toma con una mano para ir a donde está Yuuka y ponerle un colguije con una estrella compuesta con dos triángulos encontrados

\- Yuuka-san, quiero que uses esto – Dijo Issei – Es la [Estrella de David], desde los primeros tiempos se sabe que el triángulo es la representación de lo divino y de la sabiduría. También se entiende que el triángulo hacia arriba representa lo masculino y que hacia abajo representa lo femenino y que los 6 espacios que se forman en los vértices son los símbolos del equilibrio. Este símbolo que unifica lo terrenal con lo divino, que pude ser utilizado por cualquier persona como talismán para ayudar a su mente a conectarse con las energías del mundo. Se la llama también [Escudo de David] porque su forma y su esos significados que describimos antes implican que es una gran protección contra las malas energías. Me lo regalo mi madre por recomendación de una amiga suya antes de que muriera, es el último regalo que recibí de ella, es uno de mis mayores tesoros –

\- ¿Por qué me lo das? – Pregunto la peli azul oscuro sorprendida puesto que como todo [Maken-ki], [Venus], Aki, Minori y Tomiko se había enterado por Haruko sobre cómo había perdido a sus padres hace 12 años

\- Esta misión será peligrosa y algo me dice que la necesitaras, si te lo llevas estaré más tranquilo – Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa sonrojando a la tesorera

 _ **DOKI DOKI**_

Por primera vez veia la calidez de un hombre, siempre pensaba que los hombres eran egoístas, crueles y lujuriosos pero ahora…

Yuuka Amado, veía a uno de esos "miserables cerdos", darle un talismán de protección que era algo que valía mucho para Issei Hyodo

Sentía una calidez al ver su sonrisa amable y tranquila mientras que su corazón latía rápidamente, surgiendo un calor en su pecho que era reconfortante

Tomo el objeto en sus manos para llevarlo a su pecho mientras da una mirada tierna y linda

\- Lo cuidare con mi vida – Dijo la peli azul oscura para darle un beso en la mejilla al chico – Gracias por preocuparte por mí, eres el primer hombre que lo hace – dando una hermosa sonrisa

Furan estaba celosa debido a que ella sentía por alguna razón que su amiga se alejaba de ella pero al mismo tiempo se hacía más cercana al castaño, algo que no le gustaba mucho

Azuki y Minori estaban celosas de la kunoichi peli azul oscuro debido a que recibió algo muy especial del chico que les gusta

Fin del Flashback

El castaño fue por sus tennis y calcetas debido a que los había dejado pero noto como estos quedaron destrozados por el _**[Kurokami Kamisori Phantom]**_ , por lo que suspiro para ir a la barda frente al poste de [Kamigari] mientras recordaba la plática que tuvo con Minori

Flashback

\- ¡¿Cómo que te vas de [Tenbi] luego de este evento?! – Exclamo la peli azul incrédula y molesta

Luego de que todos se fueran a preparar, Issei le pidió a Minori hablar a solas por lo que se quedaron en el pasillo mientras el chico estaba recargado en la pared estando con los brazos cruzados

\- Minori, me he dado cuenta que entre en un bache – Respondió el castaño – Tengo que buscar mis origines y mis raíces, es algo que me dicta mi instinto…por eso iré a ver a Takeshi-sensei…tal vez mis padres le dejaron algun libro o cualquier tipo de información –

\- ¡¿Takeshi-sensei?! – Exclamo la peli morada sorprendida - ¡¿Te refieres a Takeshi Ohayama-sensei?! –

\- Si, fue mi maestro en artes marciales cuando era niño como el de Medaka-chan y de Haru-chan – Respondió el chico – Además de un amigo de mi padre –

\- Entiendo, si es el caso iré contigo – Dijo la peli purpura

\- ¿Estas segura de que puedes dejar [Tenbi] en esta situación? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Por primera vez seré egoísta en mi tiempo de directora – Dijo la fundadora de [Maken-ki]

\- Este bien, yo te avisare cuando – Dijo el castaño al ver esa mirada llena de determinación de la bella mujer

Fin del Flashback

\- Área de Espectadores – Minutos después -

\- Ya te lo dije – Decía Azuki - ¡No voy a entregar mi derecho de participación! –

\- Ah, ¿tú eras la que está lamentándose hace un momento? – Dijo Galette chocando su frente con la castaña rojiza

\- Nunca puedo saber cuándo es en serio y cuando no – Dijo la rubia

\- De cualquier modo, Azuki ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, eso es bueno ¿cierto? – Comento la peli gris

\- Pero…a pesar de que la opción más factible era perder para que el enemigo baje la guardia – Decía Haruko viendo como todos sonreían y elogiaban a su "campeón" – I-kun opto por la victoria en si para calmar los corazones de los estudiantes y hacerles ver que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse…algo que es un arma de doble filo –

\- Tienes razón pero sabes que Issei no es un tonto como para hacer las cosas porque si – Dijo Chacha tranquilizando a Haruko

\- ¡Hey tooodos! – Exclamo Shiria – Vamos a destruirlas en los eventos de los próximos dos días ¿ok?~ - Dijo la peli rosa entusiastamente

\- Y creo que eso ayuda mucho – Dijo la peli gris señalando a la idol

\- ¿Debemos hacer una promesa que no estamos seguros de hacer? – Dijo la peli morada con una gota detrás de su cabeza

*Entonces los demás competidores deberán entrenar arduamente como mentalizarse si queremos obtener la victoria* Dijo una voz para que vieran a Issei con un atuendo de cuero con una camisa roja, zapatos negros, su hombrera y una mochila de viaje

\- ¡Issei-kuuuun!~ - Dijo la peli rosa alegremente para irlo a abrazar

\- Oh, Inaho-chan…¿lo trajiste de vuelta? – Dijo la peli morada

Pero Azuki se le adelanto la peli rosa y abrazo a Issei poniendo celoso a Kurigasa y a Shiria

– Gracias, Ise, por ti es que ganamos pero no pensé que el [Hokuto Shinken] tuviera una técnica tan asombrosa que nos daría la victoria – Comento la castaña rojiza

\- En realidad, esa es mi aportación al arte marcial – Dijo el castaño

\- ¡¿Tú la creaste?! – Exclamaron los presentes

\- Si, es parte del [Gou no Ken] (Puño Fuerte), estilo creado por el primer hermano del [Hokuto], Raoh – Respondió el castaño

Ante tal revelación los presentes estaban impresionados puesto que crear una técnica tan contundente, daba a entender que aunque sea joven, Issei es un maestro en su Kenpo (Arte Marcial)

\- Ise, has confirmado mi teoría – Decía la directora – Eres el más poderoso en [Tenbi] y el único capaz de derrotar a esas 4. Los demás no se quedan atrás, deben de volverse fuertes puesto que recuerden que su estancia es efímera – comento con amargura

\- Tch, son muy escandalosos por ganar - Mascullo Otohime molesta

\- Si vas a tomar fotos, primero págalas – Comento Hoshii pateando a Kengo

*No se alegren solo por que ganaron una competencia* Dijo una voz para dejar ver al equipo enemigo

\- Tengan a este chico que estaba tomando fotos, le di algo para que nos recordara – Dijo la peli celeste de pasadores lanzando a Usui hacia ellos

\- Ya se han percatado de la diferencia que hay entre ustedes y nosotros – Dijo la peli lila – Puede que tengan a [Yân Wâng] pero nada cambiara. Aun si tiene el [Hokuto Shinken], es un simple arte marcial y Espada lo superaría al menos 12 veces. Además estamos equipadas con [Hachimaken], no importa lo que intente, ustedes tontos nunca estarán ni cerca de nuestro nivel –

\- Hey, idiota – Dijo el castaño sacando una rama de sangre de grado de la nada - ¿Tienes un problema con el [Hokuto Shinken]? – usando por primera vez su forma completa de [Yân Wâng]

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – Pregunto la peli lila molesta

\- Sigue adelante y dilo – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Tu problema con el [Hokuto Shinken], dimelo –

\- ¿Ha?... [Hokuto Shinken], es un simple arte mar… –

Pero antes de que terminara su frase el castaño estaban frente a ella, esto tomo por sorpresa a las conocidas como "4 pilares de [Tenbi]". El chico empezó a golpear a la chica rápidamente mientras disminuía el número de dedos para hacer 7 perforaciones en un patrón de la Osa Mayor en forma horizontal para luego retroceder sin que las demás tuvieran tiempo de atacar. La rubia noto como la silueta del pie del chico estaba marcada en el suelo, este mismo patrón lo noto Haruko en el lado donde se encontraba

" _ **¡[Hokuto Shinken: Kazoe Nukite + Gen On Kai + Hisho Keiko (Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Golpe de mano – Cuenta Regresiva + Fantasma Destructor Oscuro + Técnica del movimiento en vuelo)**_

\- Ni-i-chi-su-ra – Susurro el castaño mientras que la chica no entienda lo que pasaba – Te daré una recomendación, es mejor que no veas las estrellas nunca más por el resto de tu vida…a menos que quieras morir –

\- ¡¿Q-Que me hiciste?! – Exclamo la chica mientras miraba su cuerpo

\- Utilice en ti el puño del cual te burlaste – Respondió la chica – Recuerda esto, si quiero… puedo matarlas a las 5 sin que puedan darse cuenta de cuando murieron –

En ese momento las chicas se fueron mientras que issei sintió como el miedo invadió a Otohime Yamato

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Es mejor que no sepas – Respondió el castaño – Directora, sobre lo que dijo, esa mocosa…-

\- Bueno, el poder del [Elemento] es solo cantidad, no es una medida absoluta a cuando capacidad que se posea pero…- Decía la peli purpura irritada

\- No podemos negar que Espada-san es increíblemente fuerte – Dijo Furan

\- El [Himekagura] del año pasado fue de locos – Comento Yuuka con su clásica sonrisa y gesto

\- ¿Paso algo el año pasa? – Pregunto Kengo

\- El año pasado, Love-senpai se excito tanto al punto de desnudar a la chica con la que peleaba – Decía la vice presidenta

\- Haru-chan, la directora y todas las que trataron de detenerla…las sumergió en un infierno de gritos agonizantes – Respondió Kimi

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Kengo impactado mientras Issei estaba realmente sorprendido

\- ¿Por qué no nací un año antes? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Kengo llorando mientras golpea el suelo

\- ¿Te recuerdo que el año pasado era esta una escuela para chicas? – Cuestiono Issei

\- Realmente no has aprendido nada, no fue hasta hace un año cuando se consideró hacer la academia mixta – Decía Furan con su androfobia activada para que el castaño le diera una sonrisa de resignación que la hizo reír un poco

(Aun así, que hay vencido a la directora y a Haru-chan…significa que es fuerte) Pensaba el castaño (Sin embargo, ella no me hará llegar al límite que busco, en cierto modo estoy decepcionado)

En ese momento Love caminaba mientras los chicos la miraban como bobos con mucha lujuria y esta se regresó para tomarlo de la camisa polo y besarlo sensualmente, luego de casi un minuto se separaran con un hilo de saliva que conecta sus lenguas

\- Hagamos esto otra vez - Comento la rubia sensualmente mientras que el castaño suspiro para ignorar a Shira y Haruko

\- ¿IIIISSSSEEEIIII-KUUUUN? –Pregunto la peli rosa enojada

\- ¿Por qué Love-senpai te beso? – Pregunto la peli morada de la misma forma

El mencionado esquivo sus golpes haciendo que se golpeen entre ellas siendo que el castaño para irse

\- Noche – Bosques de Tenbi –

El castaño entrenaba las katas del [Hokuto Shinken] que aprendió de su maestro mientras lo recordaba, esto siempre lo hacía cuando estaba estresado o cuando sentía que no podía más

*¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?* Pregunto Tomiko que lo estaba viendo desde las sombras y había salido

\- Amado-sensei, ¿qué hace aquí? – Interrogo el chico

\- Minori me pidió que cuidara de ti, eres un elemento importante – Dijo la mencionada haciendo el gesto como la peli azul oscura por lo que el castaño mostro aflicción- ¿Sucede algo? -

\- Estoy preocupado por su hermana menor – Confeso el castaño – Puede sonar una locura pero…puede ver en una visión donde Yuuka-senpai era atrapada y torturada por Otohime Yamato –

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto la Amado mayor sorprendida

\- Por eso le di, la [Estrella de David] para su protección…solo espero que sea solo una alucinación o algo por el estilo – Dijo el chico para irse dejando preocupada a la castaña rojiza de ojos miel

\- Al día siguiente – Dormitorios de Tenbi – Laboratorio Portátil de Issei -

Issei terminaba en lo que estuvo trabajando toda la noche, se lo daría a quien "esa voz" le indico

Aunque sentía que podía confiar en ella, debía de admitir que era algo escalofriante

Viendo el reloj eran las 4:00 am por lo que decidió usar "eso" para descansar, saco un antifaz para dormir, acomodo todo y salió de su laboratorio para ponerse el antifaz y activarlo por lo que sus oídos fueron tapados demás de que la luz no pasaba por la tela de la careta. Era una mascarilla especial que permitía duplicar las horas de sueño bloqueando los factores que alteraban el sueño como relajaban el cuerpo.

Esta fue la primera vez que no entreno pero lo hizo en la noche asi que no contaba como una falta, el castaño procedió a dormir pero cuando lo hizo tuvo una visita que jamás pensó ver

\- Palacio arte marcial interno de Issei –

Frente a él estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja y ojos morados que vestía elegantemente, el castaño la reconoció por lo que se hinco ante ella, pero también noto que se veía preocupada

\- [Ultimo General del Nanto], Yuria-sama – Dijo el castaño

\- Perdóname por interrumpir tu sueño, pequeño…pero debes de levantarte, aquella que tiene la [Estrella de David] que te dio tu madre…está en peligro como aquel hombre que fue por poco tiempo tu maestro junto con la joven de cabello de ébano y ojos morados como la lavanda – Dijo la mencionada – Debes darte prisa, cada segundo puede ser el último – para tomar cabeza y besarle la frente

\- ¿Yuria-sama? – Dijo el castaño para que sintiera como ya no estaba cansado

\- He recuperado tus horas de sueño perdidas – Dijo la peli naranja – Veo, salva a esas vidas –

El castaño despertó para desaparecer del lugar mientras la mujer estaba derramado lágrimas

\- Perdóname, mi pequeño Ise, perdóname por poner una carga tan difícil en tu vida – Lloraba la [Ultima General del Nanto]

*Por fin has despertado, Yuria* Dijo una voz para que la [Jibosei] (Estrella de la Madre Protectora) lo reconociera

\- Ryuuga-niisan – Dijo la mencionada sorprendida

\- Hay alguien que quiere verte – Dijo el mencionado para que la mujer viera a…

\- ¡Ken! – Exclamo la peli naranja para lanzarse a los brazos del hombre que ama – Lo siento…snif…lo siento…sob…lo siento tanto…por despertar la estrella que lo hará sufrir mucho – sollozaba lamentando el destino que

\- No tienes que llorar, Yuria – Decía Kenshiro – Issei podrá afrontar lo que se le ponga enfrente…después de todo tiene nuestra sangre –

\- Mundo real - Academia Tenbi – Minutos más tarde –

El castaño usando su _**[Teletransportación]**_ llego a donde estaba Kimi Satou puesto que la [Jibosei] le dijo que tenía que entregarle en lo que estuvo trabajando antes de irse.

\- Issei-kun – Dijo la morena

\- Hyodo-san – Dijo el peli lila

Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos, puesto que de la nada apareció el mencionado frente a ellos pero se veía agitado

\- Kimi-senpai – Dijo el castaño

\- Issei-kun…Yuuka-senpai… - Decía la morena de ojos morados

\- Lo sé – Respondió el chico impresionando a ambos puesto que era algo que apenas ellos se enteraron, entregándole dos rollos a Satou - Escuche mis indicaciones con atención…- comento seriamente

El castaño se fue para ir a su cuarto y cambiarse por su atuendo de combate como preparar sus cosas. Al terminar empezó a buscar la marca que creo, si, el chico había visto el manga de Naruto que Kimi le recomendó y le intereso la técnica de teletransportación de Minato Namikaze además de unas cuantas mejoras ideadas por él, siendo que la primera prueba de esas mejoras la aplico a Haruko y Kodama. Puso el dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha para sentir la presencia de su marca por lo que desapareció

\- Base Secreta de Kamigari –

Cuando Yuuka y un hombre gigante, de piel morena y musculoso con cabello puntiagudo que apuntan hacia atrás de color negro. Lo más llamativo es una cicatriz en su rostro. Tiene pupilas minúsculas, dando la impresión que sus ojos son puramente blancos con un kimono verde petroleo estaba por luchar contra un peli lila de escleróticas negras y pupilas amarillas vestido solo con un kimono

 _ **¡ATAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

En este momento aparece el castaño frente a ellos para lanzar una onda de [Touki] que hace retroceder al enemigo

\- Issei-kun – Dijo la peli azul oscura

\- ¡¿Issei?! – Exclamo el moreno sorprendido como el niño que entreno durante un tiempo ahora se erguía frente a él como un poderoso guerrero

\- Esa técnica… – Decía el peli lila – Pareces usar el mismo arte marcial que yo -

\- Lo debes de reconocer, Gouken Yamato – Dijo el castaño – Mi arte marcial es el [Hokuto Shinken] –

\- Issei-kun, él no es Gouken Yamato, es nuestro enemigo…Takeru Yamato – Dijo la kunoichi

\- Takeru Yamato…- Dijo el mencionado para fruncir el ceño

\- ¿Hm? ¿[Hokuto Shinken]? ¿Es eso? – Pregunto el peli lila - ¿Así que eres el heredero del [Hokuto Shinken]?. Hablando de eso, mi maestro hace mucho años me dijo que cuando las reglas del [Hokumon no Ken] (El puño de la puerta Norte) sean rotas…el heredero del [Hokuto no Ken] aparecería para reestablecerlas –

\- El [Hokuto Shinken] es una tradición, incluso si se pierde…tengo que sellar tus puños, ese es el destino del sucesor – Dijo el castaño seriamente

\- Hmph…no seguiré ninguna regla o destino – Respondió el peli lila – Solo aprendí [Homukon no Ken] para ser más fuerte – para ponerse en posición de pelea - ¡Quiero ver que tan poderoso soy! –

El castaño se pone en posición de combate para que el castaño empezara con un golpe

 _ **¡WAAAATAH!**_

Que esquiva el peli lila para que el castaño le de otro golpe que va contra su pecho

 _ **¡ACHUUU!**_

Pero lo bloqueo con su codo para que ambos sangraran de la parte herida mientras les cae su sangre en el rostro para que ambos separaran sus impactos y….

 _ **¡ATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATATATA!**_

Issei ataco con una ráfaga rápida de patadas que Takeru bloqueo con las manos con apenas y esfuerzo sintiendo como estas se le destrozaban por los impactos poderosos

\- Takeru-sama~ - Dijo una rubia vestida con un traje de ejecutivo con falda corta y medias junto a una morena vestida con un gi mojado

 _ **¡WATAH!**_

Issei le dio una poderosa patada en la cara que hizo derrapar mientras le sacaba sangre

(Este maldito es bueno, ahora entiendo porque es temido el [Hokuto Shinken]) Pensaba el verdadero líder de [Kamigari] limpiándose la sangre de la boca para atacar al castaño que detuvo el golpe para que le diera un puñetazo que le fracturo el hombro. Takeru da una patada que detiene Issei con su ante brazo por lo que opta por un puñetazo que hace derrapar al integrante de [Maken-ki] que se recuperó y fue a la carga para comenzar el ataque y bloqueo pero recibió un golpe en el estómago

\- ¿Por qué tus puños son tan fuertes? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Es mi ambición… ¡toda mi ambición esta en estos puños! – Respondió el peli lila

 _ **EAH… ¡ATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATATATA!**_

Lanzando una ráfaga de golpes el castaño detuvo con su ante brazo para detenerla y tener un duelo de patadas donde se bloquearon para quedar cara a cara

\- Esa mirada, está llena de maldad… ¡tú dejaste de ser humano hace mucho tiempo y te convertiste en algo peor! – Dijo el heredero del [Hokuto no Ken] al ver los ojos de su oponente para que Takeru le dé un golpe en medio del pecho por lo que continuaron el duelo dejando asombrados a los presentes de su velocidad y tiempo de reacción para que con un puñetazo el castaño destruyera una computadora por lo que Takeru lo ataco para que sacara la mano rápidamente y chocara su ante brazo con el de su rival creando una onda de expansión que destruyo todo a su alrededor

\- Ha…Ha…Ha…. ¿Por qué no está funcionando?...¿Por qué no está funcionando?...¡¿Por qué no funciona mi puño?! – Jadeaba el peli lila

\- ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? – Pregunto el castaño que estaba como si nada – Tu capacidad de movimiento se ha visto afectada –

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Pregunto el peli lila atacara para retroceder luego de recibir una patada en el estómago para que respondiera con un golpe veloz que Issei desvió para…

\- _**¡[Kazoe Nukite]!**_ (Golpe de mano – Cuenta Regresiva) – Empieza a golpear su cuerpo del peli lila

 _ **¡ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

\- (¡7!)...¡ATATATATATA!... (¡6!)...¡ATATATATATA! (¡5!)...¡ATATATATATA! (¡4!)...¡ATATATATATA! (¡3!)...¡ATATATATATA! (¡2!) ... – Exclamaba el castaño golpeando con sus manos en cuenta regresiva mientras disminuía los dedos formando la [Hokuto Shichisei] (Constelación de la Osa Mayor) en forma horizontal en el cuerpo de su adversario para dar el último golpe

 _ **¡WATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

(¡1!) Pensó el castaño perforando el último de la figura que hizo provocando que Takeru Yamato vomitara sangre

" _ **¡[Hokuto Shinken: Ge On Kai]!**_ _ **(Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte:**_ _ **Fantasma Destructor Oscuro**_ _ **)"**_

 _ **¡PUAGH!**_

\- ¡Takeru-sama! – Exclamo la rubia oficinista viendo como su jefe caía al suelo

(Creo que usare eso) Pensó el peli lila abriendo su boca – _**¡[Maken: Soul Collector]!**_ (Colector de Almas) – en ese momento ambos Yuuka y el hombre a su lado se debilitaban mientras que el castaño comenzaba a percibir como su fuerza disminuía

\- Debemos irnos de aquí, esto es peligroso – Dijo la ninja

\- Lo se…pero este desgraciado esta…mermando mis energías – Dijo el castaño, cuando en ese momento Issei perdia el conocimiento, [Asura] despertó lleno de ira

[ _ **¡¿Qué carajos?!**_ ] Exclamo el dios de la guerra [ _ **¡¿Por qué estamos perdiendo energías?!...¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...¡ME ESTAS…!...¡HACIENDO ENFURECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**_ ]

En ese momento 7 marcas de la cabeza del castaño empezaron a brillar a la par que desde él se manifestaba un hombre de cabello largo negro, piel blanca y ojos negros que vestía un traje rojo con naranja

\- _**[¡Hokuto Ryuuken Ougi: Anryuu Tenha]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño Lapislázuli del Norte: Rotura Celestial Oscura) – Exclamo el castaño lanzando una ráfaga de su [Touki] azul capturando a Yamato como a sus hombres

(¿Qué…Qué es esto? ¿Un lapsus en el espacio distorsionado?) Pensaba el peli lila (¡No puedo posicionarme!) mientras levitaba en un ambiente oscuro

En ese momento la figura desaparece para que el castaño volviera en sí se sorprendió al ver lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos pero hizo eso de lado para ir a donde estaban el hombre de piel oscura y su senpai pero antes dejo un regalo especial en el lugar

\- ¡Toquen mis hombros y cierren los ojos! – Exclamo el castaño colocando sus manos cerca del centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos siendo que Yuuka y Tesshin obedecieron al chico - ¡ _ **[Taiyouken]!**_ (Bengala Solar) – exclamo el chico liberando destellos luminosos de [Touki] que ciegan a los agresores para aprovechar y huir usando la _**[Teletransportación]**_

\- Dormitorios de Tenbi – Habitación #7 -

El castaño apareció en donde habitaba como estudiante de [Tenbi] para curar a la chica como al hombre pero este se negó. De un momento a otro, la peli azul oscura se lanzó a los brazos del castaño llorando mientras le agradecía por rescatarla

\- Ha pasado tiempo Issei – Dijo el moreno musculoso sentado en una silla

\- Tesshin-sensei – Dijo el mencionado

\- Esta reunión… ¡ahora no tengo ningún pesar! – Decía el padre de Inaho - ¡Issei! -

\- Sensei – Dijo el mencionado asintiendo

\- He esperado que regresaras, siempre ore por ti, porque nada te hubiera pasado en ese viaje – Decía el hombre empezando a derramar lágrimas mientras el chico pone una mano sobre el hombre de su mentor estrechando la otra mano con el hombre que lo entreno y nunca dejo que se rindiera – Has crecido para convertirte en un hombre y en alguien fuerte desde aquel niño que siempre se esforzaba como nunca se daba por vencido -

El castaño empezó a recordar el tiempo que entreno con el hombre que fue estricto y contundente pero siempre mostro tenerle un gran aprecio mientras comían dulces riendo juntos

\- Finalmente nos volvemos a encontrar, sé que Seth y Lydia están orgullosos de ti, donde quiera que estén…he esperado el día en que volvieras a Japón y ver a mi discípulo convertido en un maestro de artes marciales…a mi querido alumno -

\- Sensei – Dijo el castaño derramando lagrimas

La peli azul estaba conmovida hasta el alma por lo que derramaba lágrimas de cocodrilo, nunca pensó que la relación del padre de Inaho y de su kouhai fuera tan estrecha, demostrándose el respeto y cariño que se tienen uno al otro

\- Horas después –

El castaño luego de llamar a todos los de [Maken-ki], Aki, Tomiko, Minori, Shiria y Minerva llegaron al cuarto…excepto Azuki, Kengo y Kai como Koushin. El castaño dedujo que ya estaba realizando su petición Aomi-sensei.

Issei preparo un banquete especial para todos, puesto que a pesar de que perdieron el juego, el arma secreta que le dio Issei a Kimi la salvo como sello temporalmente el [Maken] de Hoshii que manipula la fortuna, dejando intacta a la morena.

Cuando llegaron, Furan abrazo a Yuuka como su hermana mayor hizo lo mismo al verla a salvo mientras las 3 derramaban lágrimas, Inaho abrazo con mucho cariño a su padre mientras que este hacia lo mismo y decía lo feliz que estaba de verla. Por ultimo Kimi y Chacha le agradecieron al chico por darle esa protección

Todos disfrutaban de la comida elogiando al castaño por su arte culinario, el chico solo veía todo en silencio hasta que Kodama se acercó a él, notando el aura de intensa seriedad a su alrededor

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la rubia

\- No sé cómo decir esto - Respondió el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]

\- ¡Guarden silencio! – Exclamo Himegami para que todos se callaran confundidos - ¿A qué te refieres? – viendo al "nuevo pilar de [Tenbi]"

\- Me di cuenta de algo cuando rescate a Yuuka-senpai y Tesshin-san – Respondió Issei

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto Chacha alegremente

-…No puedo vencer a Takeru Yamato – Respondió el chico dejando helados a todas las presentes, puesto que sabían del poder del castaño y ahora decía que no era capaz de vencer a un enemigo, eso las sorprendió como asusto por igual

\- ¡¿Como que no puedes vencerlo?! – Exclamaron las chicas sudando frio

– Prácticamente eres un monstruo en cuanto a poder de combate y además eres el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] – Comento Uruchi

\- Gracias por los lindos pensamientos, eh – Dijo el castaño sarcásticamente

\- Pero si tú eres muy fuerte, Ise – Dijo la Aki

\- Esto es ridículo – Mascullo Minori para empezar a sudar levemente - ¿Eso quiere decir que Takeru es más fuerte que tú? –

\- ¡¿Es una maldita broma?! – Exclamo Shiria

\- No estamos para juegos, Ise-kun – Reprendió la peli celeste

\- ¿E-Estas seguro de lo que dices? I-kun – Pregunto Haruko nerviosa

\- ¿Creen que bromeo? – Pregunto el mencionado para que vieran sus ojos, no estaba bromeando o exagerando…

\- Entonces Takeru Yamato... ¡¿sobrepasa al [Hokuto Shinken]?! – Chillo Tomiko

\- ¡¿Más fuerte que el [Hokuto Shinken]?! – Exclamaron Kodama, Chacha y Kim

\- ¡¿Eso siquiera es posible?! – Exclamaron todas nuevamente

\- Takeru Yamato practica el [Hokumon no Ken] – Respondió Issei

\- ¿[Hokumon no Ken]? ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntaron todos e incluso Tesshin, puesto que desconocía ese nombre

\- Es un arte marcial que se creó hace 400 años por un ex estudiante del [Hokuto Shinken] que no logro convertirse en el sucesor, en si es una técnica curativa pero tiene bases del [Hokuto Shinken] – Respondió el castaño - Desconozco como lo aprendió pero lo hizo, el problema radica en su maldita habilidad -

\- [Soul Collector] – Dijo Kodama

\- ¿[Soul Collector]? – Preguntaron las demás

\- Es un [Maken] que le permite manipular las almas de los que lo rodean. Mientras que se utiliza principalmente para manipular los recuerdos de quien quiera, también puede reponer su [Elemento] al devorar las almas de las personas – Respondió Minori que junto con Haruko enfrentaron a Takeru Yamato de primera mano

\- El principal problema es que absorbe mi [Touki] y se regenera de los ataques...es como el juego de tira y jala...si el combate se alarga seguramente moriría – Respondió el castaño

\- Si él puede absorber tu energía, es un enemigo de cuidado – Dijo Aki

\- Ciertamente debes ser precavido y no ir a enfrentarlo sin una estrategia – Comento Minori

\- I-kun, por nada del mundo bajes la guardia con ese sujeto – Comento la vice presidenta seriamente

\- Issei-kun…- Dijo Shiria preocupada

\- No vayas a una nueva batalla contra él sin un plan – Comento Minerva como la peli rosa

*¿Tu única elección es volverte más fuerte, no es así?* Comento una voz dejando ver a…

\- ¿Inaho? – Pregunto el castaño al oír a la chica

\- Vamos, Issei-san... ¡Si quiere volverte más fuerte, tendremos ir que al Dojo Ohyama! -

\- Creo que es el momento – Dijo el castaño para tomar una mochila de viaje

\- ¿Por qué llevas esa mochila contigo? – Pregunto Chacha

\- Chicas hay algo que tengo que decirles – Dijo el castaño – Ahora mismo voy a dejar [Tenbi] –

\- Acompañare a Issei-san al dojo Ohyama y saludaremos a Takeshi-sama mientras trabajamos juntos para ser más fuertes – Dijo la castaña de ojos rojos

\- Ya veo, entonces iré con ustedes – Comento Tesshin

Ante esa respuesta todas, excepto Minori, se quedaron congeladas para que después de asimilar lo que dijo el castaño rojizo y la castaña de ojos rojos

\- ¡Qué!, ¡Qué!, ¡Qué! – Reclamo Shiria que fue la primera en reaccionar del shock - ¿A qué te refieres con que irán al dojo Ohyama para "trabajar" juntos? – chillo celosa mientras que Haruko se quedó petrificada

\- Los detalles son secreto – Menciono Inaho

\- ¡¿Haruko-senpai?! – Exclamo Uruchi movimiento a la chica - ¡Haruko-senpai! –

\- Entonces ya ha llegado la hora – Dijo la directora – Furan, te dejo todo a cargo junto con [Maken-ki] hasta que regrese –

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso es irresponsable! – Exclamo la mencionada

\- Eso sería pero…Takeshi-sensei nos llamó a todos los miembros originales de [Maken-ki], Gen está allá – Respondió la peli purpura sorprendiendo a todos los presentes – Aki, Tomiko…prepárense, nos reuniremos en la entrada de la academia –

\- ¡S-Si! – Exclamaron las mencionadas para irse

\- ¡¿EEEEH?! – Exclamo la peli rosa - ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero ir!~ -

\- Le dije a Akaya que no te dejaría ir, así que es un no – Respondió la peli purpura

\- ¡No puede ser! – Dijo la peli rosa dolida

\- Pero también llevaremos a Yuuka-senpai – Comento el castaño sorprendiendo a la mencionada

\- ¡¿Por qué te la vas a llevar?! – Exclamo la castaña rubia

\- Para estas alturas, Otohime sabrá que senpai escapo pero seguirá usando la amenaza en nuestra contra, le seguiremos el juego – Comento el castaño – Por eso quiero llevarme a Yuuka-senpai, le daremos el factor sorpresa –

\- Entiendo – Dijo la presidenta

\- ¡Lo he decidido! – Dijo la peli morada - ¡Yo también iré! –

\- Awawa – Expreso Uruchi con la cara azul

\- ¡Es demasiado peligroso para una chica ir con un chico, incluso si es un I-kun puede ser un pervertido de closet!... ¡Como vice presidenta lo mantendré vigilado!...¡Iteeeeeee! –

\- Tramposa~ - Reclamo Shiria usando su tomo de Idol

\- ¿Me acabas de llamar pervertido de closet? – Pregunto el castaño jalándole por detrás ambas mejillas con fuerza - Tsundere de quinta –

Todos tenían una gota de sudor mientras Issei continuaba pinzando y estirando sus mejillas mientras Haruko pedía perdón

\- Nos iremos a medianoche, prepárense y duerman las que irán – Dijo el castaño soltando a la chica que se sobaba sus cachetes llorosa – Preparare para que se queden aquí las demás – para subir a donde duerme guardando su puerta especial y llamando a ciertas personas como dándole indicaciones a Kurumi que no había dicho nada puesto que pudo ver la pelea en vivo

\- Horas después –

Haruko, Inaho, Yuuka, Aki, Minori, Tomiko y Tesshin se encontraban en la puerta con dos carros listos mientras esperaban al castaño rojizo que llego en una [Ninja Kawasaki H2R] negra con azul

\- ¿Y esa moto? – Dijo la peli morada

\- Medaka-chan dejo esta moto con Ujikota-senpai – Respondió el castaño – Así que fui por ella, creo que ya con esto podremos irnos –

\- Pero nos falta espacio, una tendrá que ir con Ise – Comento Aki para que todas las interesadas en el chico se prepararan para ofrecerse pero…

\- Haru-cha, iras conmigo – Dijo Issei lanzándole el casco a la chica molestando a las demás – Mete las maletas en la cajuela del carro de Amado-sensei -

\- ¡S-Si! – Dijo la chica para que hiciera lo que le indico el chico, se subió a la moto y se puso el casco abrazando al chico

\- Haru-chan es mejor que te agarres fuerte porque tengo un peculiar hábito cuando manejo esto – Comento el castaño para encender el vehículo motorizado de dos ruedas, presiona los frenos mientras comienza a acelerar gradualmente

\- ¿Eh? – Expreso la chica

\- ¡Let's Go, hacia Kuoh! – Exclamo Issei para soltar los frenos y salir disparado como bala

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Chillo la vice presidenta

\- Mira que será…ir a esa velocidad – Mascullo Minori para que todos se subieran y los siguieran Aki y Tomiko

– Dojo Ohyama – Zona Montañosa de la cuidad de Kuoh -

Luego de 6 horas de viaje, el castaño fue el primero en llegar mientras que Haruko se bajó de la moto temblando para quitarse el casco y besar el piso

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAA!…¡Bendito suelo!...¡Pensé que no te iba a pisar de nuevo! – Chillaba la peli morada

\- Deja de hacer eso, das pena ajena – Comento el castaño ante esa embarazosa situacion

\- ¡¿Pena Ajena?! – Exclamo Haruko enojada - ¡En primer lugar, sentía que nos matabas!... ¡¿Y cómo puedes conducir de esa manera y tener una licencia para motocicleta?! –

\- Que puedo decir, me gusta la velocidad – Respondió el castaño encogiendo los hombros

\- ¡¿Esa es tu excusa?! – Regaño la peli morada

\- Como sea, hace mucho que no veía estos peldaños – Dijo el castaño mirando las escaleras para que llegaran los demás

\- Bonita manera de manejar, eh – Mascullo Minori

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser que seas tan irresponsable?! – Exclamo Aki reprendiendo al castaño que giro los ojos para desviar la mirada para que se le unieran las mayores para reclamarle sobre su conducción

*Ise…¿otra vez manejaste a máxima velocidad-nya?* Pregunto una voz juguetonamente por lo que el castaño suspiro

\- Me conoces bien, Kuroka – Dijo el castaño

En ese momento los integrantes de [Tenbi] y Tesshin-san vieron a cierta peli morada de ojos rojos vestida una camisa de manga larga de cuello ancho color verde, sobre este un cinturón café, pantalón negro y botas cafés con grecas ámbar. Junto a ella venían otras 3 chicas

Una joven con una figura voluptuosa, tiene el pelo largo negro y ojos color avellana con pupilas felinas, vestida con una camisa azul de hombros bombachos con fondo blanco pero que pronuncia su escote al nivel de Medaka, pescador y zapatillas a juego siendo que tiene un mechón a un lado de su cabello mientras que tiene el resto de su cabello atado en una trenza que se posa en su hombro y le llega al pecho

La siguiente es una voluptuosa joven con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Vestida con una camisa negra clara algo holgada, brazaletes a juego, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatillas negras

Por último, una hermosa joven con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con un ahoge que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta. Viste un suéter beich de manga larga, sobre este un chaleco negro, una falda larga de mezclilla con un cinturón café y botines a juego

La morena de ojos violeta y la pelirroja derramaron lágrimas al ver como el amor de su vida sano y salvo mientras las mira con una sonrisa

\- ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~ – Exclamaron ambas llorando levemente para lanzarse a los brazos del chico que amaban con toda su alma para que este las levantara abrazando a cada una de la cintura con firmeza pero sin lastimarlas para que den un giro

\- Que feliz soy, al ver que estas a salvo – Decía la pelirroja sollozando

\- Te he extrañado tanto, cariño – Decía la [Reina] Gremory como su ama

\- Yo también las he extrañado – Dijo el castaño para besarlas suavemente en los labios en un cálido y tierno a cada una como también beso a Kuroka y Medaka

Ante tal escena Haruko, Inaho, Yuuka, Aki, Minori y Tomiko estaba muerta de celos por lo que inflaron los mofletes

Cuando el castaño iba a besar nuevamente a la pelirroja, la peli morada no soporto más y decidió separarlos

\- ¡Baaasta! – Exclamo la vice presidenta separando a ambos amantes - ¡¿Cómo puedes besar al chico de otra?! –

\- ¡Oye, tu!... ¡¿Quién te crees para separarme de MI ISE?! – Mascullo la pelirroja encarando a la peli morada

\- ¡¿Cómo que TU Ise?! – Exclamo Haruko – Es MI I-kun –

\- ¡Ise! – Exclamaron las chicas de [Tenbi] - ¡¿Quiénes son ellas?!...¡¿Y por qué te besaron?! – exigieron saber

\- Antes de que empiecen una campal – Dijo el castaño terminando el dulce – Rias, Akeno, Kuroka…quiero presentarles a Tesshin Kushiya, fue el maestro por el cual pude perfeccionar mi [Nanto Suichouken] (Puño de la Ave Acuática de la Estrella del Sur) –

\- Mucho gusto, soy Rias Gremory/Akeno Himejima/Kuroka Toujou y soy la novia de Issei – Dijeron las morenas y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia

\- El placer es mío – Dijo el padre de Inaho correspondiendo la reverencia – Has crecido y te has vuelto una hermosa mujer, estoy seguro que Lydia-san estaría contenta de verte ahora, Medaka-chan –

\- Gracias por el cumplido y ha pasado tiempo sensei – Dijo la peli morada

Las chicas de [Tenbi] estaban impactadas al ver como el padre de la castaña de ojos rojos acepto a las 3 acompañantes de Medaka Kurokami pero segundos después reaccionaron a la presentación de las jóvenes voluptuosas y más aún cuando la prometida del castaño estaba como si nada

\- Ise – Dijo la enfermera - ¡¿Cómo está eso que ellas 3 son tus novias?! – chillo claramente celosa

\- ¡I-kun mujeriego! ¡Pervertido! ¡Infiel! ¡Descarado! ¡Cínico! ¡Idiota!...- Chillaba Haruko

\- Más vale que nos expliques o te va ir MUY mal – Amenazo Yuuka con una cara sombría

\- Eres un maldito mujeriego de la peor – Mascullo la peli purpura

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Ise-kun? – Dijo Tomiko con un tono sombrío y escalofriante

\- ¡Issei-san, eres un depravado! – Exclamo Inaho

\- Vaya quien te viera – Dijo el conocido como "La Mano Fatal"

\- Gracias por la ayuda, sensei – Dijo el castaño sarcásticamente

\- Ise…¿Por qué están esas mujeres aquí? – Pregunto Rias seriamente

\- Ara, Ara… ¿puedo saber por qué te reclaman? – Pregunto Akeno con un aura oscura saliendo de su cuerpo

\- ¿Que andas haciendo en esa academia? – Pregunto Kuroka con una cara sonrisa pero su rostro estaba ensombrecido

\- Mas te vale que expliques que ha pasado desde que fui a [Tenbi] – Dijo la peli morada liberando su aura de su [Modo Diosa de la Guerra] con una sonrisa

Pero en ese momento todas notaron como el castaño, la montaña de músculos y su hija subían los escalones dejándolas discutiendo

\- ¡ ¿A DÓNDE VAS?! – Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo

\- No tengo el tiempo para sus niñerías, si quieren respuesta, se las daré cuando estemos en el dojo...es de mala educación hacer esperar a sensei – Respondió el castaño para presentarlas unas a otras pero este noto como daban sonrisas forzadas

Con eso resuelto, las chicas subieron los escalones en dirección al dojo pero de pronto

 _ **¡HAAHAHAHAHAH!**_

\- Esa risita estúpida – Mascullo el castaño molesto

\- Que sorpresa – Dijo cierto castaño claro con los dedos de su mano cerca de su cara haciendo una pose ridícula –No esperaba verlos en este lugar y acompañado de tan bellas señoritas – mirando a las 4 parejas de Issei que se molestaron por la actitud del hombre de que se creía un galán

\- ¿Quién es el idiota-nya? – Pregunto Kuroka haciendo una cara graciosa con el ceño fruncido

\- Es Akaya Kodai, el comandante del grupo [Venus] y el único miembro masculino del mismo. Él es un ex-miembro del [Maken-ki] original, antes de que [Tenbi] se convirtiera en una academia para chicas – Explico el castaño – Es un idiota irritante, narcisista y orgulloso que además alardea de su apariencia –

\- Otro Raiser, esto es simplemente genial – Mascullo Akeno desinteresada por el castaño claro, solo amaba a su castaño rojizo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Estúpido "Todas Mías" – Pregunto el castaño mosqueadamente

\- ¡Tengo unos asuntos con el maestro de este dojo!... ¡este dojo!... ¡este dojo! – Exclamo Akaya repitiendo lo último dos veces como Jacobo Dos-Dos

\- No tienes que gritar como lo hace Koushin-san y como Kodama, todos podemos oírte – Comento el castaño

\- ¿Conoces a Koushin? – Pregunto el castaño claro seriamente

\- Es un profesor temporal en [Tenbi] desde hace…una semana ¿creo? –

\- …Esto es curioso…él… – Dijo el [Lider] de Venus

\- Si, lo sé está muerto – Dijo el castaño pasando a su lado sorprendiendo a todos por igual

\- ¿Cómo que lo sabes? – Pregunto Minori sorprendida

\- Los órganos detuvieron sus funciones y sus fluidos pararon su circulación, ahora mismo si alguien lo tocara, sentiría frio – Respondió el castaño mostrando su [Elemental Sight Emperor] – Y como me dijo cierta princesa…su ki está en balance – mirando a la nekomata, que no tenía sus dos colas y orejas fuera, que le sonrió cariñosamente

\- ¿Y eso es malo? – Pregunto Yan Min que se encontraba en el lugar

\- Equilibrio y balance son dos cosas diferentes – Respondió el castaño – El primero, que es el equilibrio, se trata de un estado en que se encuentra un cuerpo cuando las fuerzas que actúan sobre él se compensan y anulan mutuamente. Mientras que el balance es un estado neutro donde las corrientes pasivas y activas convergen para encontrar una estabilidad. El ki solo está en balance, es decir el Yin y el Yang no tienen corriente de energía vital, cuando el ser vivo ya falleció –

Esa explicación sorprendió a todos los presentes e incluso a Medaka, Rias y Akeno mientras que Kuroka estaba orgullosa de su esposo y alumno

\- ¿Pero cómo es que está vivo? – Pregunto Aki

\- Por lo que me dedujimos Minerva-san y yo, eso debe ser obre de su [Maken] – Dijo el castaño – Yara, Yare…creo que Aomi-sensei tiene mucho entusiasmo como para morir tan pronto – para pasar adentro

\- Dojo Ohyama –

\- Parece que este lugar no ha cambiado nada – Comento Haruko

\- Es verdad, sigue tal y como lo recuerdo – Dijo Medaka

\- Takeshi-sama y los demás mantienen el lugar realmente limpio – Dijo Inaho

\- Así que este es el dojo donde Ise entreno – Decía la pelirroja

\- Ara, Ara… - Decía la morena de ojos violetas

\- Por alguna razón me hace sentir en calma-nya – Comento la morena de ojos avellana

El castaño fue a un poste amarrado con cuerdas de cáñamo lleno de golpes y arañazos, a su mente venia los arduos entrenamientos que realizaban Medaka y él mientras los padres del chico los veían con una sonrisa además de ayudarlos, al recordar esos momento derramo lagrimas

\- Esos fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida – Dijo el castaño mientras miraba el instrumento de entrenamiento

*¡Oh!...¡Tantas caras conocidas!* Dijo una voz para ver a un castaño alto de complexión atlética desarrollada, ojos verdes, cabello alborotado y un poco de pelo en su barbilla que viste un kimono gris

\- Tiempo sin vernos, sensei – Dijo Issei haciendo un saludo de Kenpo Chino

\- Ha pasado el tiempo, me da gusto verlo, sensei – Dijo Medaka haciendo una reverencia

\- Sensei – Dijo Aki

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – Dijo Haruko inclinando la cabeza

\- Si – Dijo el Kyoushi (Maestro) del lugar – Ha sido un largo viaje, tómense su tiempo y descansen…eso es lo que quisiera decir pero sé por qué has venido Issei además de que algunos los llame y otros vinieron de acompañantes – viendo a las morenas y a la pelirroja

\- Si, es algo que debo saber, es sobre mi pasado – Dijo el castaño – Solo así…podré avanzar, Ohyama-sensei –

\- Si te soy honesto, desde que desapareciste del mundo…he esperado este día – Decía el mencionado para que lo abrazara – ¡Tu sensei estaba súper preocupado por ti! ¡¿Cuándo te volviste tan genial?! –

En tanto Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Medaka y Haruko hacían caras graciosas mientras que los demás tenían una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- Esto me empieza a incomodar – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿No es maravilloso, Issei-san? – Decia la castaña de ojos rojos - ¡Te recibió con los brazos abiertos! –

\- Me siento incomodo – Decía el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]

\- También has crecido, Inaho-chan – Comento Takeshi

\- No he cambiado desde que me fui – Respondio la mencionada

\- Sigue siendo el mismo, sensei – Dijo la peli azul

\- Aki-chan – Dijo líder del dojo para darle un golpe a unos de sus grandes pechos - ¡Has crecido bien! –

\- ¡¿NGH?! – Exclamo la nombrada por la "caricia" del hombre

Esto dejo a todos en shock mientras que quienes lo conocían solo atinaron a suspirar pesadamente

\- ¿Por…Por qué ese silencio tan repentino? ¿Me sobrepase? – Dijo Takeshi

\- No ha cambiado ni un poco, sensei – Dijo Medaka con una mano en la frente

\- ¡Pervertido! – Exclamaron las Onee-sama y la gata sonrojadas

\- No…solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Me creerían si les digo que así era Ise a los 5 años? – Comento la peli morada de ojos rojos

\- ¿E-En serio? – Dijeron las Gremory

\- Si – Dijo Haruko – Era igual o más pervertido que sensei, recuerdo que siempre veía debajo de mi falda como de Medaka-chan e incluso manoseaba a las senpai de 15 años en adelante –

La 2° esposa y las prometidas del castaño estaban atónitas puesto que no creían como su esposo que era frio, estoico y seria pero en la intimidad, apasionado y salvaje fue alguna vez pervertido como él

\- Ara, Ara…mis disculpas, parece que no me deshecho de mis hábitos cuando era profesor – Decía el profesor del castaño – Lo siento – para hacer una reverencia mientras se disculpa

\- Creo que como dicen, "árbol torcido su tronco jamás endereza" – Comento el castaño suspirando pesadamente

\- Santo cielo, ¡¿hacia estas cosas cuando era un profesor?! – Exclamaba Aki sonrojada mientras se tapaba su busto con las manos puesto que el único que puede ver sus pechos o tocarla es SU Ise

\- No, No….lo hacía con estudiantes pero todo era bromas y juegos – Decía el ex-profesor de [Tenbi] tratando de justificarse

*Uwa, han pasado 10 años y hace que Aki se enoje con usted* Decia una voz dejando ver a cierto maestro artesano de [Makens] - ¿Qué está haciendo sensei? ¿No nos llamó para decirnos algo importante? –

\- Oh, Gen, también estas aquí – Dijo Issei

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué a mí me tratas como un estúpido y a él de manera tan familiar? - Pregunto Akaya molesto

\- Porque él no es un idiota narcisista – Respondió el castaño

\- Sí, tengo asuntos que atender aquí – Decía el rubio – Oh… ¿Inaho?, cuándo has crecido…-

\- No, no he crecido nada – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto el maestro de [Tenbi] – Algo cambio en ti -

\- Tiene tiempo que no nos veíamos, Tesshin Kushiya – Dijo Takeshi seriamente liberando su [Elemento] al notar la presencia de quien alguna vez llamo su amigo

\- Lo mismo digo, Takeshi Ohyama – Dijo el mencionado para responder a su agresor

 _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Exclamo una tercera voz para que todos vieran como el castaño libero un aura azul celeste como el cielo ahogando los [Elementos] de ambos peleadores mientras los demás cayeron al suelo de rodillas excepto Medaka

\- No es el momento para estas rencillas, si se van a matar háganlo luego de lo que vine a hacer aquí – Dijo el castaño firmemente

\- Tienes razón – Dijo Ohyama-sensei

\- ¿Aun me odias por lo que paso hace 10 años? – Pregunto "La Mano Fatal"

\- No, en la autopsia supe que mi esposa estaba enferma del corazón, cosa que nunca me dijo y murió en combate con nuestro hijo en su vientre…no tengo nada que reprocharte, me disculpo por mi reacción, no pude controlarme –

\- No tienes que disculparte, te entiendo, me pasaría lo mismo al ver al asesino de la mujer que ame –

\- Sala del dojo Ohyama –

El castaño presento sus respetos a la esposa de su sensei para que todos estuvieran en la sala

\- Una habilidad de controlar a los muertos o el cuerpo muerto de Koushin-kun fuera falso…pero esto último puede ser verdad – Decía Takeshi seriamente – También estuve ahí, asi que no creo que sea posible –

\- Si….un médico forense experto en el conocimiento del [Elemento] examino el cuerpo - Decía el castaño claro – También estuve ahí, así que no creo que pueda ser posible -

\- Es probable que sea más rápido si se lo preguntamos a Koushin-kun directamente – Decia el castaño mayor – Sin embargo….- mirando al castaño

\- Él está muerto pero su [Maken] sigue aún activo – Decía el castaño rojizo – Puede ser una hipótesis acertada o no pero siento que el [Maken] está alargando la vida de su usuario o retuvo el alma y curo el cuerpo –

\- ¿Eso es posible? – Pregunto la directora de [Tenbi]

\- _**[Rental Gift]**_ (Regalo de alquiler), se dice que es un [Maken] con vida propia – Explicaba Takeshi – Nunca se ha entendido su funcionamiento o que es lo que piensa, por lo que tu teoría puede ser acertada, Issei. El único problema es [Tenbi]…prácticamente es inalcanzable desde el exterior -

\- Yan Min…lo lamento pero regresa a [Tenbi]… – Decía el líder de [Venus] para ser interrumpido

\- Eso no será necesario, Minerva-san esta con él y además puse a alguien a mi familiar a vigilarlo – Respondió el castaño mientras que Min le agradecía en silencio - ¿Y por cierto que haces aquí, Kodaya? – Pregunto curioso

\- Yan está aquí como guarda espaldas de los líderes de [Yomatsuri] – Respondió el nombrado – Ya que ese sujeto se volvió el líder el jefe, ahora maneja todo lo relacionado con [Kamigari], recién mande a hacer mis tarjetas de presentación, te daré una más tarde –

\- Esto no me lo esperaba – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- Supongo que me tocaba, ya que nadie más en [Yomatsuri], que lio – Dijo el castaño claro suspirando - Porque todos están asustados de las represalias de Takeru Yamato, por poner un ejemplo, un hombre que planeo tomar acciones ofensivas contra Yamato, fue asesinado… –

\- Ese fue Koushin-san – Dijo Issei

\- Que terrible – Dijo Inaho

(Ese chico, ahora entiendo esa sed de sangre y esos ojos vacíos, busca venganza por lo que hizo Takeru Yamato a Koushin-san) Pensaba el castaño rojizo

\- Debido a eso y a que el idiota de Ayaka informo que Kenshiro Kasumi, el anterior [Yân Wâng] falleció, la mitad de los líderes del grupo huyeron - Comento Gen – Ahora, sensei y yo somos los líderes temporales de la organización -

\- Gen y sensei no están en la necesidad de tener guarda espaldas – Decía el líder de [Venus]

\- Otros líderes podrían hacer un escándalo por eso y forzarnos a usar guarda espaldas pero Yan Min y Demitra son expertas en sigilo por lo que pueden hacer otras tareas mientras hacen creer a los demás que hay guarda espaldas aquí – Explico Takeshi dejando la taza de té que bebía – [Yomatsuri] y lo que le paso a Koushin-kun, todo esto lo ocasiono Takeru Yamato, la única manera de acabar con él es matarlo…o él es destruido o seremos nosotros – luego procedió a explicarles que últimamente ha estado ocupados con el asunto de la filtración de información de los usuarios de [Elemento] y otras cosas. Desgraciadamente, nadie de los presentes puede vencer a Takeru Yamato, los único capaces de hacerle frente eran el "Sirus (Lobo Celestial)", Seth y la "Dama del [Nanto Suichouken]", Lydia como el único capaz de matarlo era [Yân Wâng], Kenshiro Kasumi. Pero como saben ellos fueron asesinados hace 12 años en unas vacaciones en Paris y Ken-san murió de una enfermedad terminal hace 2 años –

Ante la explicación del castaño todos se quedaron helados y se preocuparon dado que desde el inicio les están informando que no están al nivel del enemigo por lo que sus esperanzas se perdían poco a poco

\- ¡¿Tan poderoso es?!...– Pregunto Yan entrando de golpe

\- Si solo esas 3 personas podían hacerle frente... ¿Qué haremos nosotros? – Pregunto preocupada Aki puesto que sus "salvadores" ya no estaban en este mundo

\- La única opción es encontrar a un miembro del [Hokuto Souke] (Familia de la Estrella del Norte) – Decía Takeshi

\- ¿[Hokuto Souke]? – Pregunto Yuuka curiosa

\- Era una dinastía gobernante en la [Tierra Asura], que servían como "un escudo para la [Tentei] (Emperador Celestial)" – Respondió Akaya – Se dice que ellos fueron quienes crearon los [Hachimaken] a partir de 7 perlas que dio la [Hokuto Shichisei] y la perla [Tenrousei] que eran su sangre sagrada, se cuentan en las leyendas que ellos poseen una ilimitada e inimaginable capacidad en todo aspecto físico y espiritual -

\- El rasgo más característico de esta dinastía era que tenían una marca de nacimiento en forma de cazo grande en sus cabezas formado por 7 puntos que se asemejaban a la [Osa Mayor] - Completo Takeshi

\- Entonces debemos buscar al integrante del [Hokuto Souke] – Dijo Minori con una sonrisa confiada

\- Actualmente se le considera una familia extinta, no hay miembros conocidos en la data de [Yomatsuri] y para rematarlo…debe ser de la línea de Shuuken-sama, el fundador del [Hokuto Shinken] – Decía el maestro Ohyama

\- N-No es posible…- Decía la peli purpura derrotada como los demás puesto que la última ilusión que existía fue oscurecido por la desgracia y la calamidad

\- Issei – Decía Takeshi mirando a su antiguo alumno –Sabía que este momento estaba próximo a llegar cuando me entere que habías vuelto a Kuoh –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ya lo sabía? – Pregunto el castaño sorprendido

– Claro, Ilhan me contacto medio año después de la muerte de tus padres para decirme que estabas bien y que te tenía bajo su ala – Decia el castaño mayor – Y me informo que estabas en la cuidad -

\- ¿Cómo conoce a Dubois-sensei? – Pregunto el chico

\- Ilhan fue un alumno del dojo con el propósito de perfeccionar su estilo, siempre practicaba con mi esposa Atsuma – Respondió el sensei

\- Ya veo – Dijo el antiguo discípulo del dojo Ohayma

\- También recibí la visita de Irina-chan hace unas semanas, quien pensaría que ese marimacho se convertiría en una hermosa señorita – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa traviesa mientras los demás dan mirada de desaprobación, en cambio Tesshin e Inaho comían dulces

\- Esto no me sorprende ni un poco – Dijo el castaño

\- Creo que nos desviamos del tema…prepárate, en la sala contigua, hay algo que necesitaras – Indicio el líder del lugar

\- ¿Sensei? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Solo ve y sabrás que es – Dijo el castaño mayor

\- Minutos después -

En ese momento aparece el castaño con un traje verde agua con amarillo en la parte del cierre pecho, adornos de oro un cinturón verde ancho, botas, polainas largas y hombreras color verde oscuro

(Nota: Es el traje que usa Rei cuando combate a Yuda en el anime de Hokuto no Ken)

\- ¿Y ese traje? – Pregunto Tomiko curiosa

\- Sensei, entonces…- Decía Medaka sorprendida

\- Si, hoy es el día de la sucesión – Respondio el mencionado

\- ¿Día de la sucesión? – Preguntaron todos excepto la 1° esposa de Issei

\- El día en que Issei heredera su legado como maestro [Nanto Suichouken] (Puño del Ave Acuática de la Estrella del Sur) y de la [Gisei] (Estrella de la Justicia) de los [Nanto Rokuseiken] (6 puños Sagrados de la Estrella del Sur) – Respondió Takeshi asombrado a los presentes excepto a las Gremory y a la Kurokami

\- ¡¿También eres heredero del [Nanto Suichouken]?! – Exclamaron los mayores de [Tenbi] puesto que sabían que podía usar [Nanto Seiken] pero no esperaron que fuera heredero de una de las 6 escuelas más importantes de este Kenpo

\- ¿Qué son los [Nanto Rokuseiken]? – Preguntaron Haruko, Inaho, Yuuka y Yan

\- El [Nanto Seiken] cuenta con 108 escuelas, de las cuales las seis [Nanto Rokusei Ken] son consideradas las principales y son los de más alto rango en la jerarquía de este arte marcial asesino – Respondió la peli morada Kurokami

\- Espere, si es el sucesor del [Nanto Suichouken] eso significa…- Decia Aki sorprendida ¿Que fue alumno de Lydia-sama? – pregunto sorprendiendo a los de [Tenbi]

\- Si y no – Decía ex-docente

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Pregunto Gen confundido

\- Si los cite aquí es porque tengo algo que decirles – Decia Takeshi – Si bien Seth y Lydia murieron, dejaron un legado, a su único hijo que actualmente asiste en [Tenbi] como alumno de intercambio –

\- Eso no dice mucho podría ser alguna de [Venus], Kai-kun o….- Decia la castaña rojiza de ojos miel para ver al castaño rojizo

\- Cierto, ustedes nunca supieron el nombre completo de ellos dos – Decia el castaño mayor – Sus nombres son Seth Hyodo y Lydia Hyodo –

\- E-Eso q-quiere decir… - Decia Akaya con los ojos abiertos mientras señala al castaño

\- Si, ellos son mis difuntos padres – Respondió Issei

Al oír eso, la primera generación y los presentes de la generación actual de [Maken-ki] quedaron en shock ante tal revelación por lo que no supieron que hacer hasta que…

3…2…1…

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron los fundadores de [Maken-ki] - ¡¿Tus padres fueron [Sirus] (Lobo Celestial) y la [Dama del Nanto Suichouken]?! – dejaron salir su asombro

\- Tus padres fueron Seth-sama y Lydia-sama….- Decia Aki sin aun creerse lo que acababa de escuchar puesto que la madre del chico del que se enamoro fue su maestra y le debía todo lo que es hoy

\- No hay duda de porque eres tan fuerte, tus padres eran monstruos en combate, ellos en menos de 2 horas acabaron con la vida de 3000 soldados de [Kamigari] – Comento Minori entendiendo por que tuvo un flechazo por el chico, era el hijo de su primero amor de colegiala

\- Esto es algo inesperado – Decía Tomiko puesto que de Lydia aprendió a ser una dama

\- Un monstruo nacido de dos monstruos, vaya – Dijo Gen

\- No era menos de esperar los dos guerreros que nos ayudaron en nuestra época – Decia Akaya

(Los padres de Ise-kun fueron personas increíbles) Pensaba Yan (El que sea alguien demasiado fuerte no debe sorprendernos, ya me imagino la cara de las demás al saber esto)

\- Los padres de Issei-san san fueron geniales – Decia Inaho con una sonrisa

\- Es verdad – Dijo Haruko - (Lydia-san, Seth-san…juro por el nombre de [Maken-ki] que encontraremos al descendiente del [Hokuto Souke] y derrotaremos a Takeru Yamato para proteger el paraíso por el que alguna vez lucharon) – pensó con determinación

En ese momento los primeros [Maken-ki] empezaron a derramar lágrimas mientras sonreían, cosa que confundió a la actual generación del club

\- ¿Por qué lloran? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Ellos fueron quienes nos ayudaron a vencer a [Kamigari] – Dijo la peli purpura

\- Nuestra victoria como el periodo de paz que vivieron hasta ahora fue gracias a ellos que nunca dejaron que nos rindiéramos – Decia la peli azul de ojos cafés

\- Siempre nos apoyaron y nos alentaron a no rendirnos – Dijo la castaña rojiza de ojos miel

\- Si no fuera por ellos, quien sabe que nos habría pasado – Decía el rubio - Nos salvaron la vida innumerables ocasiones -

\- Con su fuerza y su valor nos hicieron ver que con un corazón fuerte y determinado, se pueden hacer milagros – Dijo el castaño claro - Ellos son los héroes y leyendas que se contaban en [Tenbi] antes de que se volviera una escuela para chicas –

\- Y saber que su hijo, su legado, nuevamente nos ayuda…no hace sentir felices – Dijeron Minori, Aki, Tomiko, Gen y Akaya limpiándose las lagrimas

\- Si fueron tan increíbles para convertirse en héroes para nuestros senpai, nosotros el actual [Maken-ki] seguiremos su leyenda y la contaremos a las próximas generaciones para que nunca se vuelva a perder – Decia la tesorera con una sonrisa

\- Terrenos cercanos al Dojo -

En ese momento estaba un circuito con varios monolitos que se veían gruesos y resistentes

\- ¿En qué consiste la prueba de sucesión? – Pregunto Yan Min curiosa

\- Debera realizar las katas y terminar con las 4 técnicas secretas más difíciles de aprender. El alcance de corte de Lydia era d podría rasgar el diamante, si quiere avanzar, deberá superar eso – Explicaba el Kyoushin del dojo Ohyama – Cada monolito esta hecho de acero templado y reforzado con [Elemento], haciéndolos 25 veces más duro de la normal -

\- ¿Qué pasa si no lo logra? – Pregunto Aki preocupada

\- Renunciara al [Nanto Seiken] y se le cortaran los tendones de las manos – Respondió Takeshi fríamente inquietando a las pretendientes y mujeres del castaño - ¡Comienza! – exclamo para que el castaño corriera

El castaño corre al primer monolito para empezar el circuito poniéndos de la pared frente a él

 _ **KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…¡SHAUUUUOH!**_

\- _**¡[Nanto Suichouken Ougi: Hiten Zetsurei]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño del Ave Acuática del Nanto: Gloria del Cielo) – Exclamo el castaño para saltar en el aire y dispara una ráfaga de energía. A continuación, levanta el brazo con su medio y el dedo índice rectos, apareciendo puntos de energía en el monolito que estallan frente a él para que caiga en rodajas luego de la explosión

El castaño siguió con el siguiente monolito para realizar las siguientes katas desde la misma distancia

 _ **KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…¡SHAUUUUOH!**_

\- _**¡[Nanto Suichouken Ougi: Senjin Gaha Zan]!**_ (Corte destructor del polvo de las mil montañas)- Exclamo el castaño realizando un ataque de corte rápido en cuadricula que deshizo el monolito para seguir con el otro y realizar las katas correspondientes

 _ **KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…¡SHAUUUUOH!**_

 _ **¡[Nanto Suichouken Ougi: Tenchi Bunryuushu]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño del Ave Acuática del Nanto: Tierra del Soplido del Aliento del Dragón) – Exclamo el castaño balanceando los brazos en cuatro ocasiones, enviando una ráfaga de energía de cada lado. La quinta y última oscilación que tira lanza una explosión para inclinarse ligeramente hacia la izquierda para que el monolito fuera cortado en 20 rebanadas

Todos estaban maravillados por la elegancia y gracia con las que el castaño realizaba sus técnicas pero sin quitar de lado su poder y crueldad cortando los obstáculos que cada vez parecían más peligrosos como resistentes

\- Es hermoso – Decía Haruko

\- Es diferente a cuando las practica en casa – Decía Rias que había visto los entrenamiento de su futuro esposo

\- A pesar de ser una técnica tan cruel es cautivante, es como el movimiento que hace un ave sobre el agua – Decía Yan

\- Me recuerda a Lydia-sama – Decía Aki

\- Ahora la prueba final – Decía el castaño del kimono

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Ohyama-sensei? – Pregunto Akeno puesto que se presentó ella junto con la otra morena y la pelirroja como novias de Issei por lo que envidio a su alumno

\- La ultima técnica de la ceremonia de la sucesión es la más hermosa técnica secreta del [Nanto Suichouken] pero la más difícil de ejecutar puesto que es un corte limpio, si lo logra…pasara la prueba. Si falla…no es necesario que se los repita – Decía el mencionado

(Tú puedes, Ise…te has estado preparando durante mucho tiempo) Pensaba Medaka con las manos juntas

(Sé que podrás, cariño) Pensó Kuroka viendo a su esposo

(Creo en ti, corazón, lo lograras) Pensó Akeno

(Eres mi lindo Ise, sé que lo lograras, amor) Pensó la pelirroja

El ultimo monolito estaba a 10 metros de donde estaba por lo que se metio en un charco de agua con lodo mientras respiraba hondo siendo atacado por discípulos del dojo que usaban látigos

\- ¡ISE! – Exclamo Aki para que todas se prepararan con el proposito de intervenir pero...

\- ¡No se muevan! – Exclamaron Medaka y Takeshi

\- ¡¿Por qué nos detienen?! – Exclamo Minori molesta

\- Rias, ¿acaso no reconoces esta situación? – Pregunto la peli morada de ojos rojos para que la mencionada viera como Akeno y Kuroka se detuvieron mientras derramaba lágrimas, en un momento a otro a su mente venia la imagen de…

\- Esta escena representa la última lucha de Rei, el ancestro de Lydia e Issei, contra Yuda del [Nanto Kōkaku Ken] (Puño de la Grulla Carmesí de la Estrella del Sur), es una tradición en el [Nanto Suichouken] en la parte final de la prueba – Respondio Takeshi

 _ **¡OOOOOOH…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

En ese momento levanta los brazos con las muñecas flexionadas para golpear el agua sorprendiendo a todos puesto que parecía un hermoso cisne que baja al algua, era una ejecución hermosa, agraciada y refinada

 _ **¡KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOH!**_

Saltó de cabeza mientras realizaba una marometa en el aire para ponerse en posición normal mientras sus manos toman un brillo blanco…

 _ **¡SHAOH!**_

Para que irradien una luz blanca que corta verticalmente cualquier cosa en su camino

\- _**¡ [Nanto Suichouken Ougi: Hisho Hakurei]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño del Ave Acuática del Nanto: Despegue Majestuoso Blanco) -

Los tajos blancos hicieron un corte perfecto haciendo que se parte en 3 quedando solo una 1/3 del monolito que término hecho rebanadas

\- Fuu – Suspiro el castaño

\- Lo ha logrado – Dijo el castaño del kimono con una sonrisa

\- ¡ISE! – Exclamaron sus mujeres para lanzarse a él y abrazarlo siendo que este las recibí sin caerse para que lo felicitaran para que Aki, Minori, Tomiko e Inaho se les unieran siendo que Yan estaba fascinada al punto de grabar todo y Haruko solo sonreía hermosamente debido que para ella, por primera vez veía las técnicas del castaño…muy hermosas

\- Más tarde ese día -

Todos se encontraban nuevamente en la sala siendo que Demitra llego y saludo a Issei como se deprimió cuando supo que no estuvo en el prueba de sucesión del [Nanto Suichouken]. Pero Yan le dije que lo grabo para las demás y que luego de la batalla se los enseñaría

\- Bien con eso resuelto, pasemos a lo importante – Decía el castaño del kimono – Supongo que viniste por respuestas, ¿no es asi? –

\- ¿Cómo sabe? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Un viejo taoísta de piel gris con el cabello barba blanca que le faltaba dientes vino una semana antes y me dijo que te contara lo que sabía – Respuesta Takeshi –

\- ¿El sabio del [Hokuto]? – Pregunto el castaño puesto que ese anciano era alguien misterioso e impredecible

\- Lo importante es por donde empiezo… - Dijo el sensei del primer [Maken-ki] acercándose a su alumno para verlo y luego con rápidos golpes que el chico no esquivo, le arranco su ropa revelando sus 7 cicatrices

\- ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! – Exclamo Yuuka enojada

\- ¿Por qué no me atacaste o esquivaste? – Pregunto seriamente la cabeza del dojo

\- No había necesidad, ninguno de esos ataques eran con intenciones de matar – Respondió el castaño rojizo para que el castaño del kimono sonriera

\- Parece que has heredado del puño que te corresponde por derecho – Decía Takeshi - Kenshiro-san te entreno bien – sorprendiendo a su antiguo discípulo

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que "he heredado por derecho"? - Pregunto Issei - ¿Y cómo conoce a mi si-fu?

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – Preguntaron todos los demás al unisonido

\- Conocí a tu maestro, Kenshiro Kasumi, hace mucho tiempo – Decía el ex-docente de [Tenbi] – Issei, he esperado durante años para esta ocasión, el día en que volviera a verte convertido en el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] para revelarte el pasado que no conoces –

\- ¿El pasado que no conozco? – Pregunto el castaño intrigado

\- Primero que nada, tu padre tuvo un hermano mayor del cual fue separado cuando era un bebe – Explicaba el castaño del kimono - Ese hombre era tu maestro, el verdadero nombre de tu padre era Reiga Kasumi. Issei Hyodo, tu nombre real seria Issei Kenshiro Kasumi, sobrino del 63° sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken], Kenshiro Kasumi y nieto del 62° sucesor Tesshin Kasumi – revelo dejando sorprendidos a todos que no reaccionaban de la impresión

\- ¿Q…Qué? – Expreso el castaño sorprendido al punto de que tenía los ojos muy abiertos – Mi si-fu… ¿Mi si-fu era mi tío biológico?...Mi si-fu…pero si él era mi tío… ¿por qué no me lo dijo? – pregunto bastante consternado

\- Ni yo conozco el motivo – Respuesta el castaño del kimono – Solo me dejo esta carta diciéndome que te la diera cuando fueras el 64° sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] y regresaras a Kuoh…léela cuando estés listo -

\- Gracias – Dijo Issei recibiendo la epístola

\- Creo que todo inicia cuando Seth y yo nos conocimos – Decía Takeshi – Eso fue hace 15 años… -

Flashback

\- Kyoto – Japón – 15 años atrás –

Vemos a un joven Takeshi de 16 años que iba tras faldas como siempre siendo que las chicas que perseguían les encantaban que el chico guapo y maestro de karate se interesara en ellas. Cuando llegaron a un callejón donde estas desaparecieron para que varios tipos con bates lo arrinconaran

\- Bastardo, estamos hartos de que andes de calenturiento con nuestras novias – Dijo uno de los tipos

\- Así que vamos a darte una lección – Dijo otro de los atacantes para que empezaran a golpearlo pero no todo salió como esperaban, puesto que su "victima" sabia artes marciales y era usuario de [Elemento] por lo que pudo hacerse cargo de la situación

\- Miserable – Dijo uno de los atacantes sacando una pistola

*Vamos, Yasha*

[ _ **Si**_ ]

 _ **¡HYYYYYYYUH!**_

En ese momento rápidamente el asaltante trato de disparar pero no sintió nada hasta que…

\- ¿Are?...Tengo frio cuando estamos en pleno verano – Dijo el sujeto de la pistola para ver su mano – ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! –

*¿No creen que están exagerando el usar armas de fuego con un chico con las hormonas alborotadas?* Comento una voz detrás del tipo que cayo inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre de su mano. Era un hombre joven de 19 años que tiene el pelo castaño corto un poco desordenado con flequillos largos y ojos cafes. Lleva una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones marrones y zapatos de vestir negros con una expresión estoica y seria en su cara – Es mejor que dejen al chico en paz o se arrepentirán – para empezar en el balanceo entre dos posiciones, la posición básica y la posición paralela. Cuando estamos en la primera de las posiciones, una de las piernas permanece adelantada con la rodilla flexionada apoyando toda la planta del pie y la de atrás permanece también flexionada, apoyada solamente de la punta del pie, usando el tobillo-pie como muelle, consiguiendo periódicamente un impulso para facilitar sus movimientos

\- ¡¿HA?!...¡¿Que cojones crees que..?! – Exclamo uno de los delincuentes para recibir una patada que le destroza la cara por lo que continúo usando movimientos llamativos pero de fuerza y potencia devastadoras al punto de romper los bates como los huesos además de las caras de los enemigos para que al final el joven fue a ayudar al chico a levantarse

\- ¡Hijo de…! – Exclamo uno de los atacantes sacando un rifle para que el iris del ojo del castaño se volviera blanca liberando una onda circular púrpura que noquea al atacante pero saca espuma de su boca antes de desmayarse

\- Yare, Yare Daze - Dijo el castaño de ojos cafes mientras saca un cuenco de mate

\- Wow… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunto el castaño de ojos

\- Es algo que no puedo decir – Respondio el castaño de ojos a juego

\- ¿Es una Ougi (técnica secreta)? –

\- Eh, si…algo así -

Fin del Flashback

\- Ese día conocí a tu padre, que me salvo la vida y nos volvimos buenos amigos como me presento a tu madre, Lydia – Decia Takeshi – Me puse celoso, puesto que tenía una esposa con figura voluptuosa y simétric…- para recibir un golpe de parte del castaño

\- ¿Le recuerdo que habla de mi madre? – Comento molesto Issei mientras las chicas les gusto ver esa demostración de caballerosidad del castaño

\- Ite…tus puños se sienten como una maza de acero – Decía el castaño del kimono con un enorme chicho en el cabeza – El tiempo paso y tuve el honor de conocer a tu tío, Kenshiro. Al terminar la universidad, me convertí en maestro de [Tenbi], unos meses después de entrar, recomendé a Seth como maestro al igual que Lydia puesto que buscaban trabajo…-

\- Coincidencia o no – Decía la peli purpura – Ellos dos cambiaron nuestras vidas para siempre –

Flashback

\- Tiempo después - Patio de la entrada de la [Academia Tenbi] -

El castaño y la pelirroja llegaban a la [Academia Tenbi] viendo como era un completo desastre con chico usando sus habilidades para su propio beneficio

\- Este lugar es peor que esa escuela en Kanto – Comento el castaño fastidiado

\- Pero a diferencia de ese tiempo, ahora somos profesores, Seth – Decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa

\- Tch…Recuérdame… ¿Por qué nos dejamos convencer por Takeshi, Lydia? – Pregunto el identificado como Seth

\- Porque es nuestro amigo y necesita nuestra ayuda además de que no podemos seguir desempleados o pagaremos una multa….y sabes el resto – Respondió la identificada como Lydia – Pero aquí se nota que a las señoritas les falta modales – comento hoscamente

En ese momento se acerca un delincuente a la mujer, era un tipo alto, musculoso con las mangas de su uniforme roto

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y qué hacen en mi territorio? – Pregunto el vándalo

\- Que joven tan mal educado – Mascullo la pelirroja

\- ¡¿Ha?! – Exclamo el tipo rudo - ¡¿Quién te crees para hablar así, perra?! -

\- Yare, Yare Daze…este ya la hizo – Dijo el castaño mientras tenía su mate en la boca

\- Vete de mí vista, no tengo tiempo para tratar con mocosos de boca sucia – Dijo la pelirroja con una mirada digna de la peor de las asesinas

\- ¡Bastardaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Exclamo el chico soltando un golpe con [Elemento] que la mujer detuvo con un dedo

\- Así que esto es el [Elemento] – Dijo la pelirroja aburrida – No es la gran cosa, pero como estoy de profesora creo que te enseñare modales, yankee… _**[Soru]**_ \- desaparezca y aparezca frente al joven - _**¡[Poong Yeon Gak]!**_ (Patada que se traga el viento) – dándole una poderosa patada voladora devastador a la cabeza del oponente que lo manda volando muy lejos mientras le sangra la boca y la nariz para que empotrarlo contra una pared de un edificio – Eso le pasa a los jóvenes mal educados que usan ese prosaico lenguaje ante una dama –

Todos lo que vieron el duelo, se quedaron congelados puesto que una perfecta extraña le gano al que era considerado como uno de los más fuertes del instituto

\- Salón de 2-C –

Seth llegaban a su salón pero la pelirroja noto la pequeña "sorpresa" que les dejo uno de sus alumnos para que el castaño use su pierna abriendo la puerta , cayendo una cubeta de baba verde al suelo

*Yare, Yare daze* Decía el castaño mosqueado – Pensé que esta era una escuela para chicos especiales, no una de retrasados mentales –

Ese comentario molesto a todos los presentes puesto que por primera vez en su vida, los insultaban de esa manera. Para que en ese momento entraran dos personas; un apuesto castaño de ojos a juego con una musculatura desarrollada pero figura esbelta además de tener los músculos de su cuerpo bien trabajados al punto de que su traje se le pega al cuerpo. Junto a él esta una pelirroja de facciones hermosas, cabellera roja como una rosa, ojos verdes y un espectacular cuerpo simétrico como voluptuoso siendo que su atuendo lo destacaba para que se pusieran al frente

\- Me presento, soy su profesor tutelar, Seth – Dijo el castaño – Mi lema es…"la letra con sangre entra"…eso se traduce a que si hacen algo como lo de hace un momento y descubro quien fue… - tomando un pilar para apretarlo con sus dedos para cuartearlo mientras arranca un pedazo – Este será su correctivo…desde ahora me dirán Seth-sama o Sirius y les advierto que no seré suave con ustedes, bola de haraganes, hasta que sean personas benéficas para la sociedad – noto como sus estudiantes estaban con la cara azul

(Monstruo) Pensaron los alumnos presentes puesto que la demostración de fuerza les daba a entender que era en serio

\- A mi lado esta nuestra profesora ayudante, Lydia – Presento el identificado como Seth

\- Mucho gusto a todos, tengo el mismo lema que Siruis-sensei pero yo soy un poco más drástica – Comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa

 _ **¡KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...¡SHAOOOOOOOOOUH!**_

Con un tajo de su delicada mano corto el escritorio por la mitad haciendo que cambien el color de piel de sus pupilos de azul a blanca

\- Hare a las jovencitas de esta escuela unas damas y a los jóvenes caballeros respetables para la sociedad – Dijo la identificada como Lydia – Pueden llamarme Lydia o Carlton-sensei – comento con una sonrisa

Sentían como las cosas iban a ser turbias con estos dos peligrosos profesores y tenían un pensamiento en grupo…

(Son un par de monstruos)

\- En el receso –

Ya todos los estudiantes tenían su receso de clases para poder almorzar y despejarse un poco. Sin embargo, los rumores que paso con el estudiante de nombre llamado Kensuke Furan que era conocido como la "Masa Humana" y como Carlton-sensei lo derroto con una patada además del "método" de enseñanza de los nuevos profesores

\- ¡¿Quién se creen esos dos?! – Mascullo una joven peli purpura corto atado con una cinta negra vistiendo el uniforme de la academia con un cuerpo desarrollado para su edad comiendo rápidamente por el enfado que tenía contra sus tutores – Venir a decir esas estupideces y amenazarnos de esa manera -

\- T-Tranquila Minori, te vas a ahogar – Dijo una peli azul de ojos cafés con el cabello atado con dos coletas y un cuerpo que evoca la lujuria de los hombres

\- Dejando de lado, el maestro es muy apuesto como la maestra es muy elegante – Comento una castaña rojiza de ojos miel con el cabello ligeramente corto y dos flequillos que le llegan a los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de su cara

\- ¡¿De qué lado estas?! – Exclamo enfurecida la peli purpura

*Creo que no eres la única molesta* Dijo una voz para que vieran a un rubio con un remolino detrás de su cabeza como un fleco algo largo algo desordenado que cubre su frente junto a un castaño claro que tiene un pequeño remolino en que tiene al frente

\- Es verdad, todos los alumnos en este momento planean desafiarlos a un duelo – Dijo un castaño claro haciendo un gesto narcisista

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo la joven del moño negro emocionada

\- Si, va a ser en el patio central – Dijo el rubio

\- Entonces, yo también iré, quiero demostrarles que nadie se mete con Minori Rokujou – Dijo la peli purpura

\- Más tarde ese día – Estadio de Tenbi -

Minori acompañada de sus compañeros fueron al campo de batalla siendo que usaba el [Maken] que le "pidió" hacer a Gen, cuando pensaba que sería la primera, los 5 jóvenes vieron algo que los dejo helados e impactados, habían pilas de alumnos que estaban completamente suprimidos pero especialmente…

\- Esta son heridas graves pero no mortales – Dijo la peli azul de coletas

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Aki? – Pregunto el castaño claro

\- Unas heridas tiene una ligera capa de aire frio y otras son cortes perfectos como precisos…ambos casos dañados los tendones con el propósito de incapacitar al enemigo temporalmente, se pueden sanar pero no entiendo cómo quedan inconscientes – Dijo la identificada como Aki

\- Entonces no nos enfrentamos a un enemigo cualquiera – Decía el castaño claro – Por cierto, últimamente has estado estudiando mucho medicina –

\- B-Bueno me gustaría ser doctora o algo así – Comento la peli azul sonrojada

Los 5 jóvenes vieron como los maestros solo usaban una mano, en el caso de Carlton-sensei y un movimiento con cada mano, en el caso de Sirius-sensei.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos puesto que el estilo del hombre era veloz y fuerte como un lobo mientras que la mujer era suave, agraciada y elegante como un cisne.

El grupo miraba como derrotaban a los estudiantes cortándoles los tendones pero sin heridas traumáticas, solo eran para inhabilitarlos

\- Asombroso – Decía el rubio al ver a su maestro

\- Que hermoso – Dijo Aki al ver a su maestra asistente

" _ **¡[Nanto Suichouken Ougi: Gokurakuchō Kashō]!**_ _ **(Técnica Secreta del Puño del Ave Acuática de la Estrella del Sur: Canto del Ave del Paraíso)"**_

" _ **¡[Taizan Tenrou Ken Ougi: Tenrou Koinu**_ _ **Futago**_ _ **Kiba]! (Técnica Secreta del Puño del Lobo Celestial del Taishan: Colmillos Gemelos de los Cachorros del Lobo Celestial)**_ _ **"**_

\- Supongo que son todos, los demás huyeron como cobardes – Comento el castaño mientras se acomodaba el saco

\- Es verdad, creo que con esto, los yankees aprenderán la lección – Dijo la pelirroja que suspiraba

Ambos estaban listos para irse cuando sintieron 5 presencias por lo que chasquearon la lengua puesto que de por sí ya sentían el regaño de la directora como el sermón de Takeshi por su medida un "poco" drástica

\- Ara, parece que la marimacho, la boba, las tetas andantes, el idiota y el "todas mías" quieren jugar – Dijo el castaño mientras se truena los nudillos, algo que heredaría su hijo

 _ **CRACK CRACK**_

Eso provocó la reacción esperada por los dos tutores, los mencionados se enojaron por los insultos del identificado como Sirius

\- Es mejor que se rindan, no nos pueden ganar – Dijo la pelirroja seriamente

\- ¡Cállate! – Exclamaron los 5 jóvenes para que el profesor fuera por los 2 chicos y la profesora por las 3 chicas

La mujer esquivaba sus golpes con gracia y espectacularidad para que estas atacaran con todo, realmente no quería lastimarlas pero en ese momento corto una Kunai que iba contra ella pero fue una distracción para que la peli azul y la peli purpura atacaran por lo que realizo fluidos movimientos que parecían los de un ave acuática en un lago para ponerse detrás de ellas y susurrar….

\- Tomen una siesta – con la mano abierta les un golpe preciso y certero en la nuca

\- Ugh – Expresaron dos de las chicas antes de caer en el suelo inconsciente

" _ **¡[Nanto Suichouken Ougi:**_ _**Komen Yu]!**_ _**(Puño del Ave Acuática de la Estrella del Sur:**_ _**Flotando en la superficie de un lago)**_

La peli purpura estaba en shock, derroto a sus amigas como si nada y sin que se puedan defender mientras que la pelirroja le hizo una seña para que la atacara

\- _**¡[Maken Derringer: Antares]!**_ – Exclamo el rubio para disparar varias balas de [Elemento] que el castaño esquivaba usando el _**[Kami-e]**_

\- ¡Maldición!... _**¡[Maken Gun: Swindle]!**_ – Invocando un revolver con 6 balas - _**¡[Hypnosis]!**_ (Hipnosis) – para disparar su bala

\- _**[Soru]**_ – Susurro el castaño para desaparecer y atacar al rubio concentrando su [Touki] formando una boca de lobo con las manos, lanza una poderosa ráfaga que deja varios cortes en la carne

\- Que frio…- Dijo el rubio para caer al suelo mientras que sangra levemente de todo su cuerpo

\- _**¡ [Taizan Tenrou Ken: Tenrou Gouhyo Ken]!**_ (Puño del Lobo Celestial del Taishan: Golpe del Lobo Celestial del Tempano de Hielo) – Exclamo el castaño - Una regla básica cuando luchas en desventaja, siempre eliminar al eslabón más débil –

\- Entonces somos ustedes contra nosotros – Dijo la peli purpura chocando los puños – _**¡[Maken Glove: Dragon Ace]!**_ –

\- Carlton-sensei, por favor ríndase, no quiero lastimarla con mi fuerza – Dijo el castaño claro haciendo un gesto de galán enojado a la mencionada por que la subestimaba

\- Seth, déjame al niño engreído – Dijo la pelirroja mientras se pone en posición de combate

\- Solo no te pases tanto, no queremos que lo mates – Comento el mencionado – Bueno, veremos tu fuerza, Rokujou-kun –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sabe mi nombre? - Pregunto la mencionada sorprendida

\- 1 minuto – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Tienen un minuto para derrotarnos, si no lo hacen…iremos con todo –

Ese reto fue tomado por ambos estudiantes que trataban de acabar con sus tutores pero estos solo desaparecían ( _ **[Soru]**_ ) o se movían mucho que era casi imposible atacarlo ( _ **[Kami-e]**_ )

\- Techo del edificio de la Academia Tenbi –

\- Ohyama-sensei – Dijo la directora – Está bien que Hyodo-sensei y Carlton-sensei peleen solos –

\- Si, no son tan débiles y lo ha visto, Gaku-inchou – Dijo el mencionado- Ellos dos practican, cada uno, un [Maken Hachiryuu] –

\- ¡¿E-En serio?! – Exclamo la profesora impresionada

\- Hyodo-sensei es el maestro del [Taizan Tenrou Ken] (Puño del Lobo Celestial del Taishan) y Carlton-sensei es la sucesora actual del [Nanto Suichouken] (Puño del Ave Acuática de la Estrella del Sur) –

La cabeza de la [Academia Tenbi] no lo creía, no pensaba que los nuevos profesores del instituto fueran tan asombrosos, dejando de lado como derrotaron a casi toda la escuela…que conocieran esos dos artes marciales legendarios era algo que no podía concebir

\- Estadio de Tenbi -

(Son hábiles…si sigo así terminara el minuto y sin que pudiera hacer algo) Pensaron los dos chicos (Usare mi técnica especial)

\- _**¡[Chakka]!**_ (Encendido) – Exclamo la peli purpura acumulando energía térmica en su mano para crear una llama usando su [Elemento]

\- _**¡[Russian Roulette…Fifth Bullet: Dual!**_ (Ruleta Rusa…Quinta Bala: Doble) – Dijo el chico girando el cilindro de su [Maken] para que aparezca un caño oculto

\- _**¡[Gouhou]!**_ (Arma) – Exclamo la chica lanzando la llama construida para un ataque de proyectil

\- _**¡[Sixth Bullet: Blast]!**_ (Sexta Bala: Explosión) – Exclamo el chico disparando un rayo de [Elemento]

\- ¡0! – Exclamaron ambos maestro – _**[Kamisori]**_ – para moverse en el aire rápidamente en zigzag quedando detrás de ellos

\- Tu fuerza y espíritu de batalla es admirable, Rokujou-kun…- Dijo Seth

\- Tus habilidades y rápida pensamiento como mente táctica son de alabar, Kodai-kun…- Decía Lydia

\- Pero dime… ¿Por qué no usas esa fuerza para hacer algo por esta academia en lugar de ser un busca pleitos que solo sigue sus deseos egoístas? – Dijeron firmemente - ¡Esto se acabó! – exclamaron para que la pelirroja saltara contra el chico con una mano al frente mientras que el castaño hizo sus brazos hacia atrás para formar la boca de un lobo y girar estas en 180° mientras acumula aire frio

\- ¡ _ **[Nanto Suichouken: Shoha Metsu Fujin]**_! (Puño del Ave Acuática de la Estrella del Sur: Ola destruye Vientos) – Exclamo la pelirroja creando una poderosa explosión de aura que lo noqueo y dejo bastante herido al chico cuando toco la mujer su cuerpo con su mano quedando en el suelo

\- ¡Kodai! – Exclamo la chica preocupada por compañero al ver como la profesora con su palma realizo un poderoso ataque

*No le des la espalda al enemigo*

 _ **¡HYUUUUUUUUUUUUH!**_

Lanza una poderosa ráfaga que corta toda la carne de cuerpo de la chica pero sin dañarla…tanto

\- Que frío – Dijo la peli morada antes de caer al suelo

\- _**¡[Taizan Tenrou Ken Ougi: Tenrou Tsuki o touboe]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño del Lobo Celestial del Taishan: Aullido a la luna de Lobo Celestial) – Exclamo el castaño

Fin del Flashback

\- Aun me duele el cuerpo al recordar como Lydia-sama uso el _**[Shoha Metsu Fujin]**_ en mi – Dijo el castaño claro tocándose el pecho con una mirada nostálgica

\- Ese día fue mi primera derrota en la vida, ese ataque además de hacerme sentir que me congelaba, fue realmente doloroso – Decía Minori – Además que desde ahí me enamore de tu padre, fue mi amor de primavera - comento con una sonrisa triste mirando a su crush

\- Sin embargo a partir de esa derrota, recapacitamos, Minori junto con nosotros creo [Maken-ki] siendo Takeshi-sensei nuestro asesor mientras que [Sirius]-sama y Carlton-sensei fueron nuestros entrenadores – Comento Aki – A Minori, a Tomiko y a mí, Lydia-sama nos enseñó a ser unas señoritas pero solo dos de nosotras aprendieron bien de ella – mirando a la peli purpura

\- ¿A qué viene esa mirada? – Pregunto la actual directora molesta

\- Siendo que a nosotros Seth-sama nos enseñó a ser hombres de valor y convicción – Dijo el rubio

Flashback

Los de [Maken-ki] luchaban contra los miembros de [Kamigari] como alumnos controlados por ellos, habían estado bajo mucha presión física y emocional, cuando sentían que todo estaba perdido...

 _ **KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…¡SHAAAAAAAAAAAOUH!**_

 _ **¡HYUUUUUUUUUUUUH!**_

En ese momento los enemigos eran cortados en rebanadas y perdían partes de su carne para morir desangrados siendo que los estudiantes eran cortados de los tendones para caer inconsciente

\- Eso es… - Dijo Gen

*Han hecho un buen trabajo, tomen un descanso, dejen que los adultos nos encarguemos del trabajo pesado*

\- [Sirius]-sama – Dijo Akaya

*Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, han demostrado que son mujeres en cuerpo y espíritu, ahora dejen todo en nuestras manos*

\- Carlton-sensei – Dijo Aki

Los profesores al ver a sus alumnos controlados…a quienes tuvieron que lastimar y a sus queridos discípulos que fueron lastimados sin piedad, estallaron en ira por primera vez en su vida

(Que corazones más valientes, a pesar de que estuvimos fuera para ir a ayudar a [Yomatsuri]….Mi-chan, Aki-chan, To-chan, Akaya-kun y Gen-kun, pusieron a la academia antes que a ustedes)…Y tener que sufrir todo esto – Dijo Lydia limpiando la sangre de la boca de las chicas con un pañuelo para apretarlo con fuerza derramando lagrimas mientras presiona sus dientes...unos contra otros, al mismo tiempo Seth pone sus manos en los hombros de los dos chicos de [Maken-ki]

\- Han sido verdaderos hombre pero que fueran heridos de esa manera, ustedes que solo merecen una vida llena de paz en este paraíso – Mascullo el castaño mayor mordiéndose en labios mientras le sangraban – Perdónenos por dejarles una carga tan pesada –

Con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa, los 5 valientes jóvenes se desmayaron para que los profesores los llevaran con los demás y pidieran que cuidaran de ellos. Al realizar esto, se pusieron frente a los enemigos con la mirada ensombrecida

\- ¿Eh imbéciles, que es lo que quieren? – Dijo un hombre de traje negro con un casco que tiene un visor del mismo color

\- ¡¿Por qué no hablan?! – Exclamo otro soldado

\- ¡Malditos monstruos del infierno! – Exclamo Lydia

\- ¡Sucias e inmundas hienas! – Mascullo Seth

Ambos profesores liberaban su [Touki] mientras sus ojos brillaban con las llamas de la ira, [Kamigari] iba a conocer el verdadero terror, la pareja despertó luego de un largo letargo...su colosal instinto asesino de ex-comandantes del [Escuadrón Fenrir], [Minerva] y [Shiva]

\- ¡Van a pagarlo! – Exclamaron los profesores - ¡Hijos de puta!...¡HIJOS DE PUTA! –

Los combatientes de negro retrocedieron con cada palabra que decía el castaño y la pelirroja

\- ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! – Bramaron ambos docentes - ¡¿DE QUE COLOR ES SU MALDITA SANGRE?! – gritaron para lanzarse contra sus presas

 _ **KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…¡SHAAAAAAAAAAAOUH!**_

 _ **¡HYUUUUUUUUUUUUH!**_

En ese momento ambos guerreros atacaban a sus contrarios sin las minima piedad o remordimiento, los peleadores de [Kamigari] se lanzaban a ellos por el miedo puesto que jamás habían visto un "[Elemento]" así en su vida

 _ **KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…¡SHAAAAAAAAAAAOUH!**_

 _ **¡HYUUUUUUUUUUUUH!**_

Los alumnos y profesores no daban crédito de lo que veían, solo dos personas….tan solo dos profesores bastaron para que en dos horas de intenso combate de ambos tutores redujeran el ejercito de 3000 hombres de [Kamigari] a solo pulpas de carne humana

\- ¡Ahora el golpe de gracia! – Clamaron Seth y Lydia

\- _**¡[Taizan Tenrou Ken Ougi: Tenrou Kokoro Hikisaku]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño del Lobo Celestial del Taishan: Lobo celestial que arranca de corazón) – Exclamo el castaño lanzando una ráfaga de aire frio que desgarra el corazón desde dentro con la sensación de aire frio

\- _**¡[Nanto Suichouken Ougi: Seiki Moha]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño del Ave Acuática de la Estrella del Sur: Red del golpe despiadado) – Exclamo la pelirroja realizando un ataque de corte con velocidad celestial pero con el poder aumentado de su [Touki] que va en todas direcciones que destruyendo a los enemigos sin dejar nada de ellos

Lydia se removió su cabello mientras veía al horizonte siendo que su esposo saco su cuenco de mate para darle un sorbo

Fin del Flashback

\- Luego de eso, [Kamigari] jamás volvió a poner un pie en [Tenbi] hasta estos días, esa es la leyenda de [Sirius] y de la [Dama del Nanto Suichouken] que se contaba en nuestra academia – Decía Tomiko

\- Increíble – Decían las chicas de la nueva generación, no pensaban que los padres del castaño habían realizado tal hazaña por su academia mientras que Issei realmente se sentía orgullosos de ellos, orgullo de portar su sangre y ser su hijo

\- La victoria contra [Kamigari] fue gracias los valerosos y apreciados esfuerzos de ambos. Pero de pronto, ellos se fueron, dejando una carta donde se despedían de todos y dejaban a [Maken-ki] la protección de [Tenbi], desgraciadamente el enemigo se encargó de hacer olvidar esa hazaña – Comento el líder de [Venus] apretando sus puños

\- Vamos, viejo…no es tu culpa – Dijo Gen poniendo una mano en su hombro

\- Lo sé pero aun así me duele que la leyenda de [Sirius] y la Dama del [Nanto Suichouken] se perdiera – Comento Akaya

\- ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto la peli azul de ojos miel

\- Akaya dirigió a un grupo de estudiantes en la [Academia] al ataque de las estudiantes femeninas, lo que terminó causando que la academia se convirtiera en una escuela solo para chicas. Sin embargo, resultó que estos eran sólo falsos recuerdos implantados por Ouken Yamato, que estaba poseído por Takeru Yamato, en su mente y en las de "sus víctimas" con el fin de extorsionar a [Tenbi] para que trabajaran para [Kamigari] – Respondió Takeshi

\- Y a partir de ello se dejó de contar la leyenda de nuestros héroes puesto que todas estaban dolidas de que ellos no estuvieron cuando más los necesitaban – Dijo Tomiko con aflicción – Nosotras no pudimos hacer nada por continuar su leyenda pero al menos preservamos su deseo de proteger [Tenbi]…sin embargo, no es suficiente – mascullo mientras rechinaba los dientes, puesto que aun a día de hoy era algo que le dolía mucho

\- Después de enterarme de la verdad, me ofrecí como voluntario en lugar de Gen, diciendo que crearía un equipo de clase mundial dentro de un año y a cambio [Kamigari] tenía que dejarlo ir. Así fue como entre en [Kamigari] y forme [Venus], siendo que me convertí en un agente doble – Explico Akaya – Era lo mínimo que podría hacer por ellos dos –

\- Nosotros nos volvimos profesores – Decía Gen – Sentíamos que al menos podríamos hacer algo por los estudiantes como lo hicieron Seth-sama y Lydia-sama…pero aun así no hemos podido reestablecer su legado, eso es lo más frustrante, al menos para mí -

La generación actual del grupo no esperaba esto, e incluso Yuuka y Furan desconocían este hecho. La joven kunoichi se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su amiga al saber este dato pero también estaba enojada y dolida con sus senpai como con las anteriores generaciones de chicas de la [Academia Tenbi].

¿Cómo se atrevieron enterrar en el olvido a esos dos grandes héroes que les dieron la paz de tuvieron hasta hace poco en su paraíso?

No harían todo por ellas

Tenían que forjar su camino con sus propias manos, ellos dejaron el sendero y las generaciones venideras tenían que hacer su andar

\- Las leyendas del lejano pasado son siempre exageradas... pero eventualmente alguien las supera así es como nacen las nuevas leyendas – Decia Takeshi - Los alumnos y profesores celebraron el haberle ganado a [Kamigari] pero no todos tuvieron ese placer – comento sombríamente

\- ¿Por qué lo dice, sensei? – Pregunto Aki

\- Esto que les revelare, lo desconoce incluso [Yomatsuri] y lo he estado guardando por que el único que tenía derecho a saberlo era el [Maken-ki] original y el hijo de ambos héroes – Respondió el castaño del kimono

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto Minori seriamente

\- Luego de la batalla, fueron acosados durante años por [Kamigari] para que se unieran ellos – Respondió la cabeza del dojo Ohyama

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los profesores de [Tenbi] incrédulos

\- Ese es el motivo por el cual se fueron de la academia y del país – Revelo Takeshi- Estuvieron viajando un buen rato. En ese tiempo Seth conocio sus orígenes y a su madre como hermano mayor. Ellos regresaron aquí un antes de que Lydia se embarazara de Issei, durante esos 5 años pudieron tener una vida normal. Sin embargo…-

Flashback

\- Dojo Ohyama – 12 años atrás –

Encontramos a Takeshi, Atsuma Kenshiro y Tesshin en el dojo mientras Issei dormía en el regazo de su madre que lo acariciaba con una sonrisa como su padre lo veía de la misma manera

\- Así que se irán a Francia – Decía el Ohyama

\- Si, últimamente, [Kamigari] no ha parado de acosarnos y mandar a sus asesinos por nosotros – Decía Seth

\- Seth y yo podemos defendernos pero nuestro mayor miedo que esos miserables tomen a Ise como rehén para obligarnos a hacer lo quieran – Confeso Lydia

\- Takeshi, no podre agradecerte lo suficiente por ayudarnos y permitirnos criar a Ise hasta ahora – Decía el Hyodo – También gracias por tu amistad Kushiya-san y perdona el arañazo en la cara pero odio a quienes maltratan a los niños –

\- No importa – Dijo el mencionado - ¿Y dónde se quedaran y cuánto tiempo? –

\- Iremos a Paris, dejaremos a Ise con "él" (Ilhan) mientras nosotros le plátanos cara a Ouken Yamato para exigirle que nos deje en paz y decirle que no nos interesa ser parte de su organización – Respondió la matriarca Hyodo

\- ¿Y que pasara con Medaka-chan? – Pregunto la castaña oscura

\- Hablamos con Kajiki-san sobre la situación y él fue quien nos recomendó salir del país y dejar a Issei con alguien de confianza, si en caso de que nos pasara algo, mi alumno lo mandara con los Kurokami – Dijo el patriarca Hyodo – Le diremos a ambos que son unas vacaciones de verano y coincidentemente, ellos ya terminaron su año escolar -

\- Entiendo – Dijo el patriarca Ohyama

– Cuando tenga la edad, los Kurokami mandaran contigo, Ken-oniisama – Dijo Seth viendo a un hombre de piel bronceada, cabello castaño largo desordenado y ojos azules vestido de traje azul marino

\- De acuerdo, estaré esperando a Issei con los brazos abiertos – Dijo el identificado como Ken

– Bueno, nosotros trabajamos en hacer un amigo para Ise-kun – Comento Takeshi

\- ¡A-Anata! – Dijo la esposa del castaño del kimono sonrojada

Todos en la sala empezaron a reír, pero lo que no sabían es que esa ocasión sería la última vez que se reunieron y que los padres de Issei Hyodo estarían con vida

Fin del Flashback

\- Semanas después vino Kajiki para informare sobre la muerte de Seth y Lydia – Decia el ex-maestro de [Tenbi] derramando lagrimas – Atsuma y yo quedamos devastados, luego Kenshiro-san vino desde China llorando para decirme que Issei estaba con él pero que su hermano había sido asesinado, jurando que encontraría al culpable y lo haría pagar…pero como saben el cáncer le gano –

\- Si-fu – Decía el castaño rojizo derramando lagrimas mientras estaba cabizbajo

\- Si alguna vez tuvo algo que lamentar fue no poder vengar a su único hermano – Dijo el castaño del kimono – Pero hubo alguien que fue el causante indirecto de esto –

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto Haruko

\- Alguien revelo los planes de Seth y Lydia a [Kamigari] – Respondió el castaño mayor – Por lo que mandaron a alguien y termino en este terrible tragedia –

\- ¿Quién fue? – Pregunto Issei gélidamente liberando su [Touki]

\- Fui yo – Dijo "La Mano Fatal" dejando a todos impactados mientras que Isse abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

\- ¿Qué? – Expreso el castaño - ¡¿Fuiste tú?! – pregunto con su voz cargada de ira

\- En ese tiempo yo pertenecía a [Kamigari] y les era fiel – Decia la montaña de músculos humana – Cuando Seth nos dijo donde a iría para resguardar a su familia, les informe por lo que mandaron a alguien y este fue a cazarlos. Pero al saber que de sus muertes llegaron a la conclusión de que fue un terrible error por lo que escondieron la información como si nunca hubiera existido -

En ese momento Haruko y los profesores de [Tenbi] liberaron su [Elemento], estando cabizbajos mientras Inaho negaba con la cabeza llorando…no pudiendo creer lo que escucho, Medaka libero su aura cambiando a su modo [Diosa de la Guerra] en un instante

\- ¡¿CÓMO ATREVISTE?! – Grito la 1° esposa del castaño levantándose para atacarlo siendo detenida por Rias, Akeno y Kuroka

\- ¡Cálmate Medaka! – Exclamo Rias

\- ¡ELLOS ERAN TUS AMIGOS!... ¡CONFIARON EN TI! – Bramaba Medaka - ¡¿Y LOS APUÑALASTE POR LA ESPALDA?!...¡SUELTENME, VOY A HACERLOS PEDAZOS, VOY A HACERLE PAGAR POR LAS MUERTES DE SETH Y LYDIA COMO TODO POR TODO EL DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO DE ISE! -

\- ¡Se cómo te sientes pero ese no es tu derecho! – Exclamo Akeno

\- ¡Akeno tiene razón, eso le corresponde a Ise! – Exclamo Kuroka

\- ¡MINORI, CALMATE! – Exclamo Aki que junto con Tomiko y Yuuka sostenían a la mencionada

\- ¡¿CÓMO ME PIDES QUE ME CALME CUANDO TENGO AL CULPABLE DE SUS MUERTES FRENTE A MI!? ¡TESSHIN KUSHIYA, VOY A INCINERARTE HASTA QUE NO QUEDE NI UN RASTRO DE SU MALDITA EXISTENCIA!... ¡VOY A VENGARLOS! -

\- _**¡[MAKEN: MURAKUMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO]!**_ – Vocifero Haruko invocando su [Hachimaken] siendo detenida por Demitra, Gen y Akaya

\- ¡Tranquilízate Haruko! – Exclamo Yan

\- ¡DEJENME, VOY A MATARLO!...¡VOY A DARLE LA MAS DOLOROSA DE LAS MUERTES POR LO QUE HIZO!...¡NI LA MUERTE SERA CASTIGO SUFICIENTE POR LO QUE HIZO! –

En ese momento todos notaron como todo el dojo estaba cuarteado mientras que una intensa aura

\- Entonces tu…que fuiste una persona que respetaba… – Decía el castaño levantándose dejando helados a todos puesto que por primera vez sentían esta sed de sangre, su parte dragón hacia hervir su sangre por lo que camino poco a poco hacia el hombre cuarteando el piso donde se plasmaba su suela – Eres el causante de que perdiera a mi familia y el infierno que vive –

\- He aguardado este día, cuando me entere de la muerte de mis amigos…por el dolor y las desgracias que viviste por mi culpa – Decia Tesshin en posición Seiza – No tengo ni un pesar o cosa pendiente en este mundo, estoy listo para morir –

\- Presionare el [Keiraku Hiko, Hyakkai] que está en tu frente, una vez alcanzado, explotaras en 3 segundos – Dijo el castaño sin empatía o misericordia alguna – Es una muerte decente, aunque no te la merezcas, este es el último gramo de respeto que te tengo –

\- Acepto mi destino – Dijo Tesshin

\- _**¡[Hokuto Gekitsui Shi]!**_ (Golpe Fatal con 4 dedos) – Exclamo el castaño para golpear la frente de su maestro pero se detuvo - Perdóname...no lo sabía - derramando lagrimas

(Tema: Qualidea Code – Good Night, Canary)

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Tomiko

\- Tesshin-san...Tesshin-san… - Dacia Issei entre sollozos y lagrimas

\- Si, yo estoy muerto...fui asesinado por Love Espada al no defenderme y revivido por Takeru Yamato como un zombie para ser su guarda espaldas – Revelo el moreno de la cicatriz sorprendiendo a los presentes - Issei, discúlpame...sé que no es mucho pero estoy arrepentido por mi error, es algo que no me ha dejado vivir –

\- Tesshin-san…– Decía Medaka volviendo a la normalidad derramando lagrimas

\- Me mantuve vivo para este día pero al ver la joven alma de esa chica, rompí mi pacto y di mi vida por ella – Revelo el mencionado llorando – He oído de Kenshiro-san que en el [Hokuto Shinken] hay una técnica que sirve para purificar…úsala en mi –

\- Tesshin – Decía Takeshi llorando

\- Cuando este en el otro mundo, me disculpare con Seth, Lydia y Atsuma...cuida de Inaho como lo has hecho, Takeshi – Pidió el hombre de la cicatriz

\- Papá - Decía la castaña de ojos rojos derramando lagrimas

\- Inaho, lamento haber sido un pésimo padre – Decía el padre de la chica - Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que eres mi tesoro, siempre te amare y cuidare desde donde este -

\- Papá...waaaaaa...papá, no quiero que te vayas… ¡no me dejes sola! – Lloraba la castaña de ojos rojos abrazándolo

\- Inaho…tengo que hacerlo, si he de vivir como una existencia que te hará daño o a alguno de ustedes, prefiero morir – Decía Tesshin Kushiya – Además nunca estarás sola jamás, tienes amigos en [Tenbi] y una vida de aventuras por delante…hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, mi pequeña – abrazando por última vez a su hija

\- Jardín del Dojo Ohyama – Noche -

Todos se encontraban frente a un gran árbol de sakura mientras las hojas danzaban con el aire en la noche de luna llena, Tesshin Kushiya e Issei Hyodo se encontraban debajo de este mientras que los demás estaban cerca

\- Es una hermosa noche, creo que me podre ir tranquilo – Decia el padre de Inaho en posición Seiza (sentado en sus piernas) – Hazlo, Issei -

\- Perdóname...perdóname por no poder salvarte antes – Dijo el chico entre lagrimas

\- No te lamentes, al menos se cumplió mi deseo – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa mientras pone una mano en la cabeza del chico - Verte convertido en un verdadero hombre y en un digno sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] como siempre presumía Seth cuando estaba ebrio -

\- _**[Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Iyashi no Inori**_ ] – Dijo el castaño con una voz melancólica y quebrada poniendo una mano en su corazón y ojos por lo que el hombre es liberado de la oscuridad mientras se vuelve partículas de luz

(Una vida nace...una vida muere... pero una vida puede salvarse) Pensaba Tesshin a la par que su cuerpo se volvía partículas desde los pies (Eso fue lo que aprendí de ti, Seth. No conocemos la clase de personas que en verdad somos hasta que llega el momento de nuestra muerte, creo que solo he sido un destructor…lo único bueno en mi vida fue mi hija y mis amigos)

Aki, Minori, Gen, Akaya, Tomiko, Demitra y Yan apretaban los puños derramando lágrimas

Inaho se desmoronaba siendo abrazada por Haruko y Takeshi que estaban como los demás.

Medaka, Kuroka, Rias y Akeno veían la escena con lágrimas llenas de tristeza

(No se trata de cómo vive uno, sino de cómo muere. La vida de un guerrero no se mide por su manera de vivir, sino de lo que hizo antes de su muerte. Cuando la recuerdo, mi vida siempre estuvo llena de tristeza: siempre estuve solo, mate a mis amigos y fracasé en proteger a mi estudiante. Comparado con las hazañas de los grandes [Guerreros Maken], mis logros han sido todos insignificantes. Siempre he querido morir como ellos. El relato de la vida de uno mismo se decide por cómo termina. He vivido pensando que mis fracasos aumentarías mi carácter, y que eran pruebas que perfeccionaban mis habilidades; y a cambio, lograría una hazaña tan grande que eliminaría todos mis fracasos y tendría una muerte digna de un verdadero [Guerrero Maken]) Pensaba la Mano Fatal (Al menos, así se suponía que iba a terminar. Pero, al final de mi relato… ¿así es cómo muero?

Ahora que lo pienso, Issei, en verdad te has convertido en alguien que ha cumplido las expectativas y deseos de Seth y Lydia, como tu maestro no tengo nada de qué quejarme. Creo que es hora de dejar descansar estos puños. Soy un artista marcial, yo vivo y muero por mis puños, siempre los maldije pero ahora les agradezco por toda la felicidad que tuve gracias a ellos. Hasta siempre me pequeña, hasta siempre mis amigos, hasta siempre chicas de Issei, háganlo feliz y nunca se alejen de él….hasta siempre mi querido estudiante, al final cumplí con mi promesa, no tengo ningún pesar ahora)

Las partículas se elevan hasta el cielo formando la figura de Tesshin Kushiya que les sonríe para elevarse y convertirse en una estrella

(Hasta siempre, Tesshin-san...tu espíritu siempre vivirá en mi) Pensaba el castaño derramando lágrimas (Encontrare al miembro del [Hokuto Souke] y detendré a Takeru Yamato, te lo juro)

(Fin del Tema)

El castaño se limpió las lágrimas para tomar el kimono que quedo su maestro, corto una tira por lo que se quitó su venda negra y se puso la tira en el antebrazo

\- ¿Issei-san? – Pregunto la castaña de ojos rojos

\- Tesshin-san estará en mi memoria y conmigo – Dijo el castaño mostrando su nueva venda – Encontremos a ese descendiente de [Hokuto Souken] y destruyamos a Takeru Yamato –

\- No es necesario buscarlo – Dijo Takeshi limpiándose las lagrimas

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Pregunto Minori

\- Él se encuentra entre nosotros – Respondió el castaño del moño mirando a su discípulo

\- ¿Por qué mira a I-kun? – Pregunto la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil de [Tenbi] – No me diga que…- haciéndose una idea de la respuesta de su antiguo instructor de artes marciales

\- Siempre has sido perspicaz, Haru-chan – Dijo Takeshi – Si, Issei es el último miembro del [Hokuto Souke]. Sus entrenamientos y todo lo que paso, es parte de su destino, él eres el legado nacido bajo las estrellas del [Hokuto] y del [Nanto], aquel que destruirá el mal y unirá los mundos...incluso si te tienes que oponer a los mismos dioses –

Ante eso todos e incluso Issei estaban con la boca y ojos abiertos mientras que trataban de procesar tal explicación por parte del primer asesor de [Maken-ki]

\- ¿A qué se refiere con que es el destino de Ise y que nacio bajo la [Estrella del Norte]? – Pregunto Demitra sorprendida

\- Sabemos que él es uno de los [Nanto Rokusei Ken], pero si el papa de Issei no pertenencia a la escuela del [Hokuto]...¡¿Cómo puede ser alguien del [Hokuto Souke]?! – Pregunto Rias sorprendida

\- El destino de Issei era encontrarse con el sucesor anterior y su tío Kenshiro Kasumi, porque este, Seth y el chico son descendientes de Shuuken, Kenshiro y del [Hokuto Souke] – Respuesta Takeshi

\- ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Este chico pertenece a la legendaria familia fundadora del [Hokuto Shinken] y es descendiente del legendario héroe, Shuuken-sama?! – Exclamo Akaya impactado

\- Así es y ahí está la prueba - Respondió Takeshi usando su [Elemento] volviendo transparente el cabello del castaño para que se vean 7 marcas de nacimiento en forma de la [Osa Mayor] - Issei, tus padres me dijeron que cuando cumplieras 17 años y ellos no estuvieran para este día, yo te revelara toda esta información -

\- ¿A qué se refiere, sensei? – Pregunto Medaka

\- Estoy seguro que has descubierto por tus propias manos que eras descendiente de la línea de la [Gisei] (Estrella de la Justicia] del [Nanto Rokuseiken] y pero también eres descendiente de estrella del [Ultimo general del Nanto] -

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamo el castaño puesto que no esperaba algo así

\- Tu padre y Ken-san son descendientes de Kenshiro del [Hokuto Shinken] y de Yuria de la estrella de la [Estrella de la Madre Protectora] del Nanto – Explico Takeshi dejando sin habla a los presentes, esto quería decir que su linaje era de poderosos guerreros

\- Realmente puedo decir que jamás llegue a imaginarme esto – Comento Medaka

\- M-Mi Ise es de una casta guerrera…– Dijo Rias asombrada

\- Ara, Ara – Mustio Akeno impactada

\- ¿Me pregunto cómo serán nuestros hijos? – Dijo Kuroka

\- ¿I-kun? - Pregunto Haruko mientras que los demás de [Tenbi] no sabían ni que decir

\- Entonces es cierto lo que decía en ese viejo pergamino que encontré en la biblioteca antigua de [Kamigari] – Comento Akaya sorprendido

\- ¿Pergamino? - Pregunto Aki

\- Si el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] es parte del [Hokuto Souke] será protegido por una fuerza poderosa que se pasa generación tras generación – Respondió el líder de [Venus]

\- Hace poco más de 2 años apareció esa fuerza, el guardián de Kenshiro, Kuroyasha y el ultimo maestro de [Hokuto Ryuu Ken], Jukei – Revelo el castaño del kimono – Parece ser que de alguna manera supieron de la existencia de Issei y lo han estado esperando desde entonces. Inaho-chan…-

\- Si – Dijo la mencionada para ir a donde está el castaño rojizo – _**[Kamudo**_ ] nunca me perteneció, fui elegida por Takeshi-sama como su guardiana hasta este día, este [Maken] que porto le perteneció originalmente a Seth-sama –

\- ¡¿A Seth-sama?! – Exclamaron los demás

\- ¡¿A mi padre?! – Exclamo el castaño

\- En realidad hay dos [Maken] con la particularidad de que pueden ser usados por cualquiera con un nivel excepcional de [Elemento] pero no liberaran su poder completo a menos que sea su portador un miembro del [Hokuto Souke] – Explico Takeshi

\- ¿Y esos son? – Pregunto Yuuka

\- _**[Kamudo]**_ y _**[Murakumo]**_ – Respondió el castaño del kimono – Issei, es hora de que vayas a la [Tierra Asura], tendrás menos de 24 horas para volver -

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la castaña rojiza de ojos miel

\- Mientras estuve en la base de [Kamigari] descubrí todo sus planes y puse un [Maken] localizador…atacaran en el 3° día del [Himekagura] – Decía la peli azul oscuro de ojos miel

En ese momento ambos castaños se ponen frente a frente extendiendo sus puños extendidos

\- Inaho-chan fue elegida como su guardiana debido a que nació con un [Elemento] inusual, algo muy raro entre los usuarios – Decia Takeshi – Solo cuando fueras el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] se te daría para que cumplieras con la profecía, la cual dice que cuando el mundo entra en caos, el heredero del [Hokuto] y del [Ultimo General del Nanto] se unirán para reestablecer el orden perdido. Que no fueras asesinado hace 12 años, es la prueba de que las dos estrellas extremas te eligieron como su paladín y representante en esta época. Sé que dimos te una gran carga tu padre, Seth y yo…así que en nombre de los 3, te pido una disculpa, Inaho-chan - mirando a la chica

\- No, gracias eso pude reunirme con Issei-san y los demás en [Tenbi] – Decía la castaña de ojos rojos con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

\- Inaho…- Comento el castaño dando un asentimiento mientras el anillo brillaba pasaba a sus manos, colocándose en el dedo anular del chico

 _ **¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

En ese momento desde el cielo se veía una figura de color negro como el ébano cuando se vino acercando se notaba que era un… ¿un caballo cabalgando en el aire? Cuando llego al suelo, notaron que era tan grande como un elefante de ojos negros como la misma noche

\- ¿Y esta cosa que es? – Pregunto Gen para que el equino lo mirara fijamente, intimidándolo

\- Este es el familiar del [Hokuto Souke], [Koku-oh] (Rey Negro), permite al montador viajar a grandes distancias e incluso a través del aire siendo tan rápido como un jet supersónico y tan fuerte como un elefante. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para funcionar por sí solo – Respondió Takeshi - Fue el caballo de [Ken'Oh] como de Kenshiro, luego de su muerte el [Hokuto Shichisei] lo tomo y por medio de la magia sintoísta, el [Hokuto Souken] lo convirtió en un familiar que ha servido durante más de 20 generaciones, ahora es tuyo Issei –

\- ¡¿Mío?! – Exclamo el mencionado mientras las parejas y pretendientes hacían volar su imaginación una escena del castaño y el familiar del [Hokuto Souke], en tanto Issei empezaba a conectarse con el poderoso corcel

\- Como el último miembro del [Hokuto Souke], es algo que te pertenece por derecho, él te llevara hasta la [Tierra Asura] – Dijo el castaño del kimono – Ahí te encontraras con Kuroyasha y Juukei…este amigo te llevara ante ellos – explico mientras Issei formaba el contrato con [Koku-oh] como le indico el castaño del kimono anteriormente

\- ¿[Tierra Asura]? – Pregunto Demitra

\- Es un país que tiene una historia de más de 4000 años en las artes marciales, aunque sus tradiciones han cambiado son la tierra natal del [Hokuto], [Nanto] y [Gento]. Solo el 1% de los hombres se convierten en Asuras, un ejército tan temido por los gobiernos mundiales que no se atreven a imponerles y se acatan a sus términos. A pesar de ser un país aislacionista aun acepta a turistas o extranjeros bajo un arduo régimen de documentación y revisión – Respondió Takeshi – En si tiene una sociedad elitista, solo los más fuertes son considerados por el gobierno e instituciones públicas, las mujeres no son muy tomadas en cuenta a menos que tengan un nivel aceptable en combate. De esa tierra provienen las raíces de Issei –

\- Pensar que existe una tierra de ese tipo – Dijo la enfermera

\- Ese lugar…si tan solo pudiéramos ir a ese lugar junto con Ise – Dijo la peli purpura

\- Aki-chan, Haru-chan – Llamo el castaño

\- ¿S-Si? – Dijeron ambas chicas para que el castaño les entregue una bolsita en forma de colguije

\- ¿Qué es esto? I-kun – Pregunto la peli morada

\- Si no he llegado para cuando Takeru Yamato ataque [Tenbi], antes de que luchen…tómense lo que contiene y pónganse en la lengua la lámina que viene dentro, no importa lo que pase…deben hacer esas dos osas – Comento el mencionado seriamente

\- D-De acuerdo – Dijeron ambas chicas confundidas

\- ¿Pero por qué nos das esto solo a nosotras? – Pregunto Aki

\- He tenido una premonición mientras hacíamos el ritual del _**[Kamudo]**_ – Respondió Issei

\- ¡¿Una premoción?! – Exclamo Tomiko

\- ¿Qué pasa, Onee-sama? – Pregunto Yuuka

\- Debemos hacerle caso, él predijo que serias capturada y torturada – Respondió la Amado mayor sorprendiendo a todos

\- He visto en esa premonición como Love, Hoshii, Sui, Kajiru y Otohime están marcadas por la [Shichousei], la estrella que declara la muerte de quien la ve, se encuentra a lado del [Hokuto Shichisei] – Comento el castaño – Sin embargo, las 4 de 3° si se actúa rápido su vida no terminara y se pueden salvar -

\- Eso no explica por qué nos das este amuleto – Comento Haruko

\- Las he visto en mi premiación, la estrella que las guían augura peligro, por eso les dejo esto, en caso de que no llegue a tiempo...esto las protegerá de la maldad de Takeru Yamato – Dijo Issei

\- Wa Wa Wa… me estas asustando, I-kun – Comento Haruko nerviosa

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que eso de que nuestras estrellas auguran peligro? – Pregunto Aki intrigada

\- Parece que la estrella que estaba dormitando en ti ha despertado – Comento el castaño del kimono

\- ¿Estrella? – Pregunto Inaho

\- Como saben Issei es descendiente de Yuria, la [Ultima general del Nanto]

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - Pregunto Yan como si no viniera al caso

\- Este [Nanto Rokusei] no era un peleador si no que tenía una guardia para eso, los [Nanto Goshasei] (Las Cinco Estrellas Motrices del Nanto). La habilidad del [Ultimo General del Nanto] es la premonición que puede aparecer como una visión o una voz que es conocida como "la voz de los cielos" que le permite conocer los destinos para que los pueda moldear a su preferencia llegando al final adecuado y el carisma sobrehumano como sus habilidades empáticas que sanan los corazones de los seres humanos y hace que lo sigan. Originalmente era de su hermana menor no nata pero como no nacio, la estrella lo eligió a él -

\- Así que puedes predecir el futuro – Decía la peli azul mayor sorprendida

\- Entonces ya viste lo que va a pasar – Dijo la peli morada de ojos azules

\- Oye…¿puedes predecir mi futuro? – Pregunto Yan

\- No, mejor el mío – Dijo Tomiko

\- ¿Sabes si me casare? – Pregunto Minori

En ese momento todos los rodearon para pedirle que les dijera su fortuna, cosa que molesto al castaño por lo que tenía una vena palpitando en su frente por que sentían que lo tomaban como si fuera una especie de tarot andante

 _ **PUM PUM PUM**_

Le dio a cada uno un coscorrón que les dolió mucho debido a que tiene la particularidad de que tiene todos los nudillos alienados desde su nacimiento, era como si te dieran con un ladrillo pero en el caso de Issei era con un mazo de acero

\- ¿De qué está hecha tu mano? – Pregunto Inaho sobándose la cabeza

\- No tengo tiempo para sus tonterías – Dijo el castaño para subirse en el caballo titánico y emprender su viaje a su tierra de origen

\- Espera – Dijo el castaño del kimono

\- ¿Qué sucede, sensei? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Tengo un regalo de tus padres, creo que es el momento de dártelo – Comento Takeshi

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el chico para bajar del caballo y seguir a su antiguo mentor

\- Minutos después –

El castaño traía una nueva versión de su traje pero ya no llevaba su camisa roja, tenía un par de guantes de cuero café sin dedos, una muñequera de antebrazo café que le llega por abajo del codo en el antebrazo derecho, la venda que hizo con el Kimono de Tesshin en su antebrazo izquierdo. Lo que llamaba la atención eran las hombreras; La del lado izquierdo era más ancha que su anterior hombrera con un borde de placas de acero con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas negras con una placa para el pecho que se escondía debajo de la solapa con bordes de placas de niquel cuadradas. La otra era un [Sode] (Nota: Es el nombre de las hombreras de la armadura samurái) de 5 placas que tenía en la parte superior 3 joyas grises, debajo de las placas tenia piel gris y en el borde de la última placa tenia mechudos negros

(Nota: Es el traje que usa Kenshiro en Shin Hokuto no Ken, subiré en la imagen en la foto de Issel del álbum del fic)

Al verse, no creía el traje tan genial que le dejaron sus padres siendo que las mujeres estaban encantadas mientras que los hombres estaba celosos

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Pregunto Issei un poquito nervioso al sentir las miradas encima de él

\- N-Nada – Decía Haruko con una sonrisa desviando la mirada – Es solo que…-

\- Te ves bien Ise~ - Dijeron las demás con expresiones soñadoras

\- Me cuesta creer que con ese cuerpo sea un chico de 16 años – Comento Gen acomplejado

\- Es difícil de aceptar pero ese traje le queda a la medida – Cometo Akaya afligido al ser ensombrecido por el castaño

\- Eso no es nada…deberían ver a Seth cuando usaba ropa deportiva o conocer a Kenshiro – Dijo Takeshi – Eso si era para disminuirse –

\- Es hora de irme – Dijo el castaño para despedirse de Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno, Rias, Aki, Haruko, Minori, Tomiko, Yuuka, Demitra y Yan con un beso en los labios sorprendiendo a las ultimas, procediendo a subirse nuevamente al corcel de ébano - Vámonos – tirando de las riendas para que el caballo galopara al cielo

\- Nosotras esperaremos a Ise en casa – Dijo Medaka para luego inclinarse ante el sensei – Gracias por todo y por ayudar a Ise, sensei –

\- No es nada, Medaka-chan – Dijo Takeshi

\- Nosotros tenemos que volver a [Tenbi], la batalla aun continua – Dijo Aki – Fue un placer verle, sensei – para hacer una reverencia

\- Que tengan buen viaje – Comento el castaño del kimono pero todos escucharon ruidos por lo que se prepararon para cualquier imprevisto o "invitado" no deseado

\- Rias, ve a la sala y tele transpórtense a la casa, me quedare a ayudar – Comento la peli morada de ojos rojos discretamente

\- Pero…- Delia la mencionada

\- No podemos meternos en esto, recuerda que la reunión está a la vuelta de la esquina – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory – Tu también vienes – tomando a su kouhai

\- ¿Pero no se supone que no puede tele transportar a personas que no sean de tu sequito? – Comento Medaka

\- ¿Quién dijo que ella iba a hacerlo-nya? – Comento Kuroka sacando sus dos colas y sus orejas para que las 4 fueran a la sala para irse a su hogar

\- Residencia Hyodo –

Las 4 chicas les contaban al resto lo que paso en el Dojo Ohyama y lo peligroso de la situación por lo que se sorprendieron de conocer esa información pero al mismo tiempo se preocuparon por el hombre que aman

\- Chicas, Ise me pidió que esto lo mantuviéramos en secreto – Dijo la actual matriarca Hyodo

\- Pero…- Replicaba la heredera Gremory

\- Rias, sé que te gustaría decir a los 4 vientos que tan increible es nuestro hombre, como todas las presentes – Decía la peli morada - Pero debes de entender que su linaje es un arma de doble filo –

\- ¿Arma de doble filo? – Pregunto Raynare

\- Si bien, las 3 facciones han buscado por siglos, el rastro de la descendencia de Kenshiro…hay algunos que le temen al punto de mandar a matarlos. Si le dice a Sirzechs, este informara a todo el inframundo de que tienes contigo a un descendiente de Kenshiro por lo que no solo asesinos vendrán por él si no también propuestas de sequito, intercambio e incluso propuestas de matrimonio – Explico Medaka molestándose con lo último – Y dudo que quieras algo así –

\- Tienes razón – Dijo la pelirroja suspirando – Esta bien, no diré nada como todas las que estamos aquí –

\- Cierto – Dijeron las demás

\- Bueno, preparemos la cena… y Rias, tenemos que checar los últimos puntos de la reunión – Comento la peli morada

\- Con Issei -

El castaño iba cabalgando en [Koku-oh] concentrado en llegar a la [Tierra Asura], miraba como el cielo estaba adornado por una hermosa luna pero a pesar de ir tan rápido no sentía hiperventilación o algo así…incluso su cabello no se despeinaba. Cuando volvió en si noto como el caballo descendía, eso significaba que ya habían llegado

\- Zona Sagrada de la Tierra Asura -

En el lugar que parecía una zona pantanosa siendo que el nuevo familiar de Issei descendía en un claro se encontraban dos hombres; uno enano de piel oscura, cabellera blanca con una gran calva y cicatrices en la cabeza como en las mejilla vestido con una túnica blanca con bordes amarillos con morado junto a él está un hombre alto musculoso de cabellera gris oscuro con ojos negro vestido con un traje verde de combate, botas negras y muñequeras de antebrazo rojas. Ambos sujetos en hincaron frente al chico que bajaba de su familiar.

\- Ve a descansar, [Koku-oh] – Dijo el castaño para que su familiar desapareciera

\- Lo hemos estado esperando, Issei-sama – Dijo el hombre de piel oscura

\- Los sirvientes del [Hokuto Souke] y los habitantes de esta tierra hemos esperado su retorno – Dijo el peli gris

\- Takeshi-dono nos informó hace poco sobre la situación – Decía el hombre de las cicatrices – Soy Kuroyasha, guardián de su tío Kenshiro-sama –

\- Y yo soy Juukei, el actual maestro de [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] y sirviente del [Hokuto Souke] como guardián de su padre, Reiga-sama – Dijo el peli gris

\- Un placer – Dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia

\- Tiene muchas cosas por hacer pero hasta que sea el momento no tomara el cargo como soberano de la [Tierra Asura], por ahora vamos al [Taiseiden] – Dijo el identificado como Juukei

\- ¿[Taiseiden]? – Pregunto Issei

\- El lugar donde nació el [Hokuto Shinken], el palacio donde alguna vez vivieron el [Hokuto Souke], donde nacieron su padre, su tío y usted – Respondió Juukei

\- ¿Yo nací ahí? – Pregunto el castaño sorprendido

– Ahí se encuentra la [Aguja de reposo de las almas], la cual contiene el conocimiento milenario del pasado del [Hokuto Souke] y [Hokuto Shin Ken]…sé que ese conocimiento le dará el acceso al _**[Maken: Kamudo]**_ – Respondió Kuroyasha - Pero antes iremos a un lugar en específico puesto que es algo que debe ver –

\- Lago Mashou –

Los 3 hombres llegaron a una zona volcánica que parecía ser una especie de parque temático puesto que había tienda de regalos y un puesto de comida rápida además de barandales

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Issei

\- Esta es una zona turística, el lago Mashou, el lago sangriento o conocido como el lago del mal – Respondió el peligris – Pero no es por eso que lo trajimos, si no por esto – para llevarlo a la cima donde se encontraba una estatua hecha de material volcánico, era un hombre cargando a otro en sus brazos sin vida

\- ¿Estos son…? – Pregunto el castaño puesto que se daba una idea

\- Son Kaioh y Hyo-sama, aquí es donde sus cuerpos moran, lo trajimos para que conocería al hermano de su ancestro y sentir la vida que aun reside en esta formación de lava solida – Respondió Kuroyasha para que el joven tocara la roca

\- Puedo sentirla – Dijo el castaño – Es una sensación cálida y amable, pero a la vez melancólica y llena de ira, es tan triste – comento con una mirada afligida

\- Es bueno que sienta esto, significa que los sentimientos de Hyo-sama han llegado a usted, Issei-sama - Comento Juukei – Con la caída de Kaioh y la sangre derramada de los inocentes como desgraciados, esta tierra que fue salvada por su ancestro y volvió a su esplendor de antaño –

\- Juukei, quiero pedirte un favor –

\- Lo que usted quiera –

\- Más adelante, cuando llegue a algo que he buscado desde que inicie mi viaje en el [Hokuto]…quiero que me enseñes [Hokuto Ryuu Ken] – Pidió el castaño sorprendiendo a los dos guerreros presentes

\- ¡¿Esta seguro?! – Exclamo Kuroyasha

\- ¿Es consciente de que tan peligroso puede ser aprender ese puño? – Pregunto Juukei seriamente

\- Si, pero las tengo a ellas y con su amor…no dejare que él [Matouki] o el [Majin] se apoderen de mi – Respondió el castaño tomando el colguije que siempre llevaba con él

\- Mas tarde ese día – Desierto Oeste de la Tierra Asura -

Juukei manejaba un safari con techo dirigiéndose a una ciudadela en medio del desierto en la que destacaba un palacio de arquitectura Tibetana-China, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por guerreros

\- ¡Alto, este es el territorio del [Hokuto Souke], solo pueden entrar los habitantes como los maestros del [Hokuto]! – Dijo una joven desde un balcón que tiene el caballero largo color naranja marrón con 4 flecos y 2 antenas que sobresalen por encima del resto de su pelo, teniéndolo atado con una pequeña cola de caballo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ella tiene los ojos de color marrón rojizo, una figura esbelta y grandes senos. Viste un traje azul marino con una armadura que tiene peto, hombreras, antebrazos y espinilleras color bronce con una lanza en mano

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota?! – Exclamo el peligris bajándose del vehiculo - ¡Abre la puerta, Rei!-

\- ¡[T-Taron]! (Gran Anciano) – Exclamo la mencionada nerviosa

*¿Qué pasa? Rei* Pregunto otra voz para que se viera a una hermosa joven que tiene el pelo largo de color púrpura, liso y brillante, junto con una franja triangular en la parte frontal que apenas toca la punta de la nariz, de ojos azules y pechos de tamaño considerable. Ella es bastante alta. Sus extremidades son relativamente largas. Siendo una más llamativas de su persona son sus labios que son de un color rosa brillante. Que tiene una katana en la cintura - Juukei-sama…si ya está aquí… ¡Abran la puerta, Issei-sama acaba de llegar! – indico para que las enormes puertas se retrajeran dando paso al vehículo para dejarlo en lo que parecía un enorme hangar. Al salir el castaño noto como muchos jóvenes (chicos y chicas) entrenaban arduamente sus técnicas y al mismo tiempo vigilaban la puerta por turnos la entrada, cuando vieron a los dos guardianes del chico, dejaron sus armas y fueron a saludar respetuosamente

*[Taron]*

*Kuroyasha-roshi*

*[Taron]*

*Bienvenido de vuelta, Kuroyasha-roshi*

*¿Cómo estuvo su viaje, [Taron]?*

*Kuroyasha-roshi*

*[Taron]*

*Kuroyasha-roshi*

\- Rei – Dijo el nombrado como [Taron] que no se encontraba nada contento

\- ¡S-Si! – Respondió la mencionada sumamente nerviosa

\- Saeko – Dijo Kuroyasha

\- Si, Roshi – Respondió la mencionada más tranquila

\- Ha llegado el momento – Dijeron ambos maestros para que en medio de ellos pasara un joven apuesto entre ellos para que las identificadas como Rei y Saeko se sonrojaran

\- Antes de eso – Dijo el maestro del [Hokuto Ryuuken] – Rei, luego de la encomienda que se te asignara correrás 50 vueltas por la ciudadela con 20 kg de peso por tu impertinencia - deprimiendo a la castaña naranja

\- Chicas, les presento a Issei Kasumi-sama, hijo de Reiga Kasumi-sama y de la anterior [Gisei] del [Nanto Rokuseken] Lydia Kasumi, sobrino de Kenshiro Kasumi-sama y nieto de Liu Yueying-sama como de Tesshin Kasumi-sama además de ser el 64° sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] y la actual estrella de la justicia – Presento Kuroyasha para que ambas chicas se pusieran en posición seiza para poner la frente en el suelo como los demás

\- Es un honor conocerlo, señor mío – Dijeron los jóvenes presentes

\- ¿Por qué hacen eso? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Issei-sama, ellas son Rei Miyamoto y Saeko Busujima…sus damas de compañía y su escolta – Respondió Juukei – Ellas entre todos nuestros alumnos son las más capacitadas para esta tarea y ellos son guerreros que darán su vida por esta ciudad como por usted –

\- ¿Es necesario? – Pregunto Issei puesto que no le veía innecesario

\- Desgraciadamente, en esta ciudad…los miembros del [Hokuto Souken] no tienen permitido usar sus puños o armas para el combate, para ello sus escoltas, ellas lucharan en su nombre – Respondió Juukei

\- Entiendo – Respondió el castaño – (Ahora entiendo por qué Tou-san y si-fu dejaron este lugar) – pensaba haciendo una cara graciosa

\- Bueno, vamos al palacio – Dijo Juukei para que Rei llame una carroza para que las 5 se suban mientras el castaño ve como es una mezcla de la edad de los 3 reinos y sci-fi

Issei noto como la gente empezó a murmurar para luego inclinarse con forma de respeto, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, los murmullos eran de cumplidos y se informaban entre la gente que venía el chico

Unos niños jugaban con una pelota, pero se les fue a la calle por lo que una niña fue por ella pero en ese momento el caballo iba a pisarla para que todos vieran como con un dedo detuvo la pata de un caballo para bajarla mientras le acaricia la cabeza

\- Debes tener cuidado, si no te pueden lastimar – Dijo el castaño para acariciarle la cabeza a la niña que lo veía sorprendida

*Kana* Exclamo una voz para dejar ver a una mujer que se acercó a su niña mientras se inclina ante el castaño – L-Lo lamento mi señor, le prometo que no volverá a pasar –

\- Debe cuidar a su hija, si bien es bueno que haga amigos…los niños deben tener cuidado – Dijo el hombre dejando sorprendidos a todos mientras que los mayores recordaban a sus antiguos dirigentes

\- Gracias mi señor, así lo hare – Dijo la mujer para besarle la mano e irse con la niña que también hizo ese gesto

\- ¿A que vino eso? – Pregunto el castaño

\- En esta tierra, el [Hokuto Souke] es la dinastía soberana, besar la mano de algún miembro, es la máxima muestra de respeto que existe – Respondía Kuroyasha – Aquí todos los mayores te conocen desde tu nacimiento, Issei-sama es por eso que te respetan, pero como has notado los jóvenes solo te conocen por lo que les han dicho los adultos –

Luego de eso la gente que estaba escéptica o no aceptaba al chico empezaron a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos para que llegaran a una larga escalinata donde subieron para ver el palacio, el castaño al estar en la entrada sintió nostalgia

\- Rei, Saeko – Dijo elpeli gris – A partir de aquí guiaran a Issei-sama al templo de [Nyoninzou] (Estatua Femenina), no nos decepcionen –

\- ¡Si! – Dijeron ambas chicas para ponerse una máscara blanca con solo dos agujeros para los ojos

\- Síganos, Issei-sama - Dijo Rei que se amarro el cabello como su amiga en una trenza

\- Montañas del Taiseiden -

El castaño siguió a ambas chicas mientras que miraba el lugar hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una caverna con la marca de la [Hokuto Shichisei] en una piedra que sellaba la entrada

\- Aquí es, el [Templo Nyoninzou] – Dijo Saeko

\- ¿Por qué la entrada esta sellada? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Luego de la caída de Kaioh y años después del día de la sucesión de Dharma-sama, el hijo de Kenshiro-sama y Yuria-sama que resurgió el [Hokuto Souke], se reconstruyo el castillo y se creó este lugar – Explico la peli morada

\- Sin embargo solo aquel que sea el heredero del [Hokuto Shinken] y el [Nanto Rokuseiken] que pertenezca al [Hokuto Souke] abrirá la puerta con la llave de los cielos – Dijo la castaña naranja – Su padre y su tío lo lograron –

\- ¿La llave que abre los cielos? – Pregunto el castaño recordó las últimas palabras de su maestro para sacar la moneda que le dio el taoísta y miro el cielo donde estaba la [Osa Mayor] para el talismán brillara de color azul y la puerta se abra sorprendiendo a ambas [Asuras]

\- ¡¿U-U-Usted tenía la llave?! – Dijo la castaña naranja sorprendida

\- Un viejo taoísta me la dio – Respondió el chico para entrar siendo que las 2 chicas se quedaron afuera - ¿Por qué no entran? – pregunto curioso

\- No tenemos permitido entrar, este lugar es solo para alguien de su linaje – Respondió la peli morada – Rei y yo vigilaremos la entrada -

El castaño entro en la cueva encontrando un templo de piedras adornado ostentosamente con detalles esculpidos, en el centro se encontraba la estatua de una mujer con el torso desnudo y una manta enredada en sus brazos. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la escultura empezó a crear una onda de energía color verde agua mientras se cuarteaba revelando…

\- ¡¿Qué…Que es este obelisco?! – Pregunto el castaño al ver el monolito frente a él que era de color negro con letras en sanscrito talladas en este – Entonces esta es la [Aguja de reposo de las almas] –

El pilar libero un aura verde agua para que con varios hilos de energía tocara los hombros del castaño

[ _¡Issei!_ ]

(¡Oigo una voz dentro de mi consciencia!) Pensó el castaño sorprendido

[ _¡He esperado el día en que vinieras hasta aquí como lo hizo tu tío!_ ]

[ _¡Solo tú tienes el poder de leer las letras de este obelisco, este es tu legado como el último miembro del [Hokuto Souke]!_ ]

[ _Debes presionar el [Keiraku Hiko, Shihorin]_ ]

\- ¿El [Keiraku Hiko, Shihorin]? – Pregunto el castaño para que el castaño reuniera [Touki] en sus manos y con 8 dedos se presionara el cuello - ( **¡Sahruto…Sasanbha…Ahrma…Tsutan…Ohm…Bajin…Ohm…Shura**!) – activando el obelisco por lo que cerró los ojos tocando la estructura

[ _Issei, ahora tú… experimentaras la vida de un hombre en un instante_ ]

En ese momento el castaño vio la historia de su clan, la historia de su arte marcia, recuerdos de los guerreros legendarios de los 3 reinos, los pueblos devastados, gente sufriendo, mujeres perseguidas, luchas interminables, etc.

Pero entre las imágenes hubo un momento en el que vio la historia de la vida de Kodama Himegami y su familia, como los ataco Takeru Yamato, la muerte de la amiga de Shuuken, Yatsune y su esposo, la creación de los [Maken], la derrota y sellado de [Yamata no Orochi] como la muerte de Takeru además de la revelación de la máxima forma de los [Hachimaken]

[ _Con ese hombre…debes llorar por la tristeza que nunca acaba en la naturaleza humana_ ]

En ese momento Issei derrama lágrimas para bajar sus manos por el obelisco al mismo tiempo que un halo verde aparecía detrás del chico mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por el aura verde

\- ¿Qué es esa brillo? – Pregunto la castaña naranja – Debemos entrar -

\- Pero Rei…- Decía la peli morada

\- Al diablo con las leyes, nuestro señor nos necesita – Dijo la mencionada por lo que la otra chica para que ambas entraran quedando sorprendidas al ver como…

\- El [Touki] sale de su cuerpo – Dijeron ambas [Asuras]

[ _Y…teme a la ira sin fin de los cielos_ ]

[¡ _Issei…heredaras el gran deseo de ese hombre!_ ]

[ _¡Alguien debe predicar el amor!_ ]

[ _Ese es…el destino del sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]_ ]

La energía espiritual del obelisco cubre el cuerpo del castaño y entra en su ser como si le diera su bendición

\- ¿Issei-sama? – Preguntaron las dos jóvenes para que el castaño viera a sus custodias

\- ¿Qué ha visto? – Pregunto Saeko

\- Una mirada a la dura vida del fundador del [Hokuto Shinken] y mi ante pasado Shuuken como la tragedia que origino a los [Maken] – Respondió el castaño que tenía los ojos cerrados – Cuyo legado fue grabado ahí – para abrirlos mostrando como habían cambiado de color

\- ¡Entonces…el estilo secreto…! – Decía Rei

\- Si, está grabado en mi ser – Dijo el castaño – Me quedare a meditar aquí, puesto que tengo un poco más de tiempo antes de irme, si [Kamigari] osa tocar esta tierra, protejan a los inocente que no tienen la culpa de la maldad del hombre que se cega por el poder y luchen por ver un mañana…no quiero que ninguno de los queridos [Asuras] de mi clan pierda la vida cuando esta es tan hermosa y tan poca, cada una de sus vidas es valiosa para mí y no quiero que derramen sangre a menos que sea por el bien de otros –

Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de ambas por lo que derramaron lágrimas puesto que era la primera vez que alguien…les tenía tal amor a la gente de este lugar como a ellos, los guerreros más temidos

(Gracias, Issei-sama…gracias por albergar ese amor por nosotros y su pueblo) Pensaban las dos guerreras aun llorando en silencio

Cuando salieron sus maestros las vieron por lo que se quitaron las máscaras para sonreír y decir las palabras del castaño. Ambos maestros estaban como sus alumnas mientras miran al cielo

(Reiga-sama, Kenshiro-sama…Issei-sama ha heredado su espíritu y corazón) Pensaba Juukei

\- Issei-sama…- Decía Kuroyasha derramando lagrimas – Vayan y difundan las palabras de nuestro señor -

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron las chicas para difundir las palabras del joven que conmovieron los corazones de los guerreros y los habitantes de la tierra del clan de la [Estrella del Norte]

\- Issei-sama ha heredado el espíritu de su padre y su tío – Dijo un anciano derramando lagrimas

\- Issei-sama, usted…- Decía la madre de la niña llamada Kana

\- Gracias por pensar en nosotros más que en su persona – Dijo un [Asura] rompiendo en llanto pero en ese momento sonó la alarma para que detectaran para que los guerreros se prepararan y los civiles se refugiaran

Kuroyasha y Juukei vieron como el castaño salió pero este noto como ambos tenían un [Sode] en cada mano

\- ¿Y esto? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Estos [Sodes] son del [Hokuto Souke], lo reconocen como el actual patriarca de la familia – Dijo el moreno de baja estatura

\- Usted ya es reconocido por el pueblo, no es necesario que tome el poder ahora, cuando sienta que ya termino su camino…tomara el trono. Es bienvenido aquí siempre, la [Tierra Asura] lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos – Comento el maestro del [Hokuto Ryuuken] para que se los pongan además de enseñarle como

\- Gracias, ahora defenderé a mi pueblo – Dijo el castaño – ¡Escucha mi llamado, viejo amigo, [Koku-oh]! – invocando a su familiar

\- Issei-sama…- Dijeron ambos guerreros

\- No dejare que [Kamigari] se salga con la suya y dañe esta tierra que en el pasado fue manchada con sangre de millones de inocentes, no lo voy a permitir – Dijo el mencionado firmemente - ¡[BOOSTED GEAR]! - exclamo con fuerza

[¡Dragon Booster!]

En ese momento un guantelete rojo cubría su brazo izquierdo por completo sorprendiendo a los guardianes de su familia mientras brillaban las joyas verdes intensamente para levantar el brazo derecho

\- _**[Aquí libero mi [Maken]**_ – Decía el castaño – _**[Aquí fluirán dos corrientes contrarias…sus caminos nunca se cruzaran…Por el bien de abrir un camino propio...Por el bien de erguir demostraciones propias…Yo apuesto mi alma y te la muestro…El camino de un hijo de la [Estrella del Norte]…en el sendero del caos, las 7 estrellas brillaran para acabar con el mal y proteger al universo…¡Esculpe las marcas de las estrellas del [Hokuto] en los cielos!...¡MAKEN: KAMUDO!]**_ – Exclamo con fuerza liberando el arma mítica

\- Issei-sama es peligroso, aún tiene que luchar contra Takeru Yamato y [Yamata no Orochi] – Dijo Juukei – Y no ha dominado por completo a _**[Kamudo]**_ -

\- Lo sé, pero no dejare a la tierra que me vio nacer sola en estos momentos – Dijo el mencionado - ¡JYA! – tirando de las riendas

 _ **HIIIIIN**_

Levanto sus patas delanteras para galopar por el cielo para ir contra los enemigos que estaban cerca de la cuidad

\- ¡Ddraig! – Exclamo el castaño

[¡OSU!]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Explosion]

El castaño reunió el poder en sus manos para ir en contra de los vehículos de ataque

\- Base Secreta de Kamigari –

Se ve como todo explotaba junto con gritos de terror siendo que por el pasillo principal además de verse las sombras de como los soldados, doctores y otros más explotaban. Las maquinas como otros aparatos eran reducidos a escombros.

\- ¡El terrible asesino ha vuelto! – Exclamo un soldado corriendo

\- ¡Le dejaremos saber el poder del ejercito de Takeru-sama! – Exclamo otro soldado

\- ¡Ha vuelto de la [Tierra Asura] con vida! – Exclamo otro soldado

\- ¡Adviértanles a todos! –

El sujeto que atacaba era un tipo alto con una capucha negra que cubría su cuerpo, solo dejando ver sus botas, iba por el pasillo principal debido a que ya había destruido toda la base por sí solo. Cuando iba a ser atacado por dos tipos de negro, los golpeo… provocando que explotaran. Para ser rodeados por varios enemigos

\- ¿Solo es una persona? – Pregunto un tipo de negro con su [Maken] activado

\- ¡Esto es lo más lejos que llegaras! –

\- ¡Muere! – Exclamaron los soldados de Takeru Yamato para que el castaño corriera entre ellos punzándolos en sus puntos vitales para estar del otro lado mientras que los atacantes quedaron congelados para que siguiera su camino

" _ **¡[Hokuto Jarai Kou]! (Mordida de la serpiente trueno de la Estrella del Norte)"**_

\- Amanohara –

Era el 3° día del evento donde el grupo seguidor den Takeru Yamato, las batallas se dieron normalmente pero de pronto en la pelea de Azuki contra Kajiru paso una ráfaga a máxima velocidad frente a la morena de la pequeña cola, lo mismo paso con Hoshii, Sui y por ultimo cuando Shiria estaba a punto de ser apuñalada por Love Espada

 _ **CLINCH**_

*Yara, Yare Daze creo que se están tomando a pecho esta competencia* Dijo una voz para que la rubia verdosa viera una figura ensombrecida que tomo su espada y recibio los ataques como si nada

\- Esa espalda tan fuerte y amplia – Decia la peli rosa - ¡¿Ise-kun?! – exclamo sorprendida

\- Has hecho un buen trabajo Shiria, ve a ayudar a los demás, esto ya dejo de ser un juego – Comento el mencionado

\- Así que has vuelto, Issei Hyodo – Dijo Love

\- He venido para luchar contra los 4 pilares y hacer pagar a Takeru Yamato por todos sus pecados – Dijo el mencionado

\- Interesante – Dijo la rubia relamiéndose

\- Ríndete y te prometo que mostrare piedad contigo – Dijo el castaño

\- Desgraciadamente no puedo hacer eso, el honor de un caballero está en juego – Dijo la espadachina

\- Si así ha de ser – Dijo el castaño para mover las manos girándolas para juntar el puño derecho contra la palma izquierda – _**¡[Hokuto Tenki Sho]!**_ (Vuelta de la palma celestial) –

\- ¿A qué viene ese gesto? – Pregunto la rubia curiosa

\- Esta lucha será honorable, espero que no me tengas rencor si pierdes como yo no lo tendré si soy derrotado por ti – Respondió el castaño - _**¡[Maken Knucles: Kamudo]!**_ – apareciendo el arma sagrada

\- ¡¿Por qué tienes el [Maken] de Inaho Kushiya?! – Exclamo la rubia

\- Este es mi legado, mi padre fue el poseedor original – Respondió el castaño para liberar su [Touki] tan azul como el cielo mientras que la chica se puso en posición sacando su espada-estoque liberando su [Elemento]

(Issei Hyodo, puedo verlo en tus ojos, no solo han cambiado estos, sino que hay algo diferente en ti. Quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto~) Pensó la rubia relamiéndose

(Love Espada, desde nuestro primer encuentro supe que me enfrentaría a ti, te salvare y usare eso para salvarte)

Flasback

\- ¿Entendió, Issei-sama? – Dijo Kuroyasha que le daba una introducción sobre el [Hokuto Ryuuken] empezando por los puntos que usa este arte, por petición del chico mientras Juukei manejaba – Los [Keiraku Hako] son 1109, los cuales tienen el propósito de solo destruir tanto el cuerpo como el espíritu del enemigo – explico señalando un pergamino con la estructura del cuerpo humano, pero marcados varios puntos en este

\- ¿[Shikanhaku]? y ¿[Mu Kon An]? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Son dos [Keiraku Hako] piadosos, si se les puede llamar de esa manera – Dijo el hombre de cabello gris

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- [Shikanhaku] provoca que la víctima pierda la memoria y sus emociones sellando temporalmente sus ojos, cuando los abra le dará todo su amor a la primera persona que vea sea la naturaleza de esta, pero si lo presiona correctamente podrá solo hacer que sus ojos se sellen y se enamore de la primera persona que vea cuando se abran, como nota esta justo detrás del corazón. El segundo está en la parte frontal justa arriba del corazón, este es [Mu Kon An], elimina toda sensación de dolor –

\- Con que así se llama ese punto –

\- ¿Ya lo conoce? –

\- Usé mis "ojos" y encontré ese punto, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba -

\- Entiendo, dentro de poco vamos a llegar a la cuidad del [Taiseiden]…dejemos esta introducción hasta aquí – Comento el hombre de baja estatura

Fin del Flashback

(En verdad que no quiero el usar [Shikanhaku] en ella, puesto que no me parece justo quitarle tal derecho) Pensaba el castaño seriamente (Las chicas me odiaran por esto, pero es por el bien de la misión y que Love Espada jamás vuelva a caer en manos equivocadas, su libido serán su perdición) ambos realizaran su ataque, chocando sus reliquias sagradas para separarse

\- Creo que lo has notado, mi [Hachimaken], _**[Furuno]**_ no solo da cortes rápidos si no que controla el coeficiente de fricción de mi persona como de mi enemigo haciendo más pequeño o más grande según mi preferencia, ¡este es tu final! – Exclamo la rubia para atacar al corazón del chico que solo se movió a un lado rápidamente - ¡¿Pero cómo es que…?! – exclamo sorprendida

\- _**¡[Hokuto Souke no Ken: Touki Ryuutai Undou]!**_ (Puño de la Familia del Hokuto: Coraza del Movimiento Fluido del Aura de Batalla) – Exclamo el castaño cubierto por un aura azul - Tu [Furuno] ya no tiene efecto sobre mí – para empezar a mover las manos ligeramente para dar un golpe a quemarropa que corta la ropa y la parte superior del pecho de Love

" _ **¡[Joma Kosho]! (Golpe de ráfaga destellante)"**_

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Chillo la chica de dolor - ¿Cómo es que…? – Mientras se tocaba su herida – Eso no es [Hokuto Shinken], es una técnica más antigua –

\- Perdónenme, [Hokuto Shichisei]….perdónenme dioses del cielo…perdone senpai por el pecado que comentare ahora – Dijo el castaño derramando lagrimas para lanzarse a una gran velocidad lanzando una serie de rápidos golpes de mano

" _ **¡[Seimyou Danretsu]! (División Clara)"**_

" _ **¡[Soru]!"**_

El castaño desapareció para ponerse detrás de la chica que estaba inconsciente para desactivar su aura

\- ¡[Asura]! – Exclamo el castaño para que su [Toushin] apareciera volviendo sus brazos más ligeros para que usando sus ojos guiara al castaño

 _ **¡ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Por lo que presiono con dos dedos el [Keiraku Hako, Shikanhaku] detrás de su corazón cuando caía luego de recibir su ataque

\- Mis ojos – Decía la rubia para tocarse la cara - ¡No…No puedo ver!...¡Todo…esta desapareciendo!...¡Iseeeeeee! – exclamo para caer inconsciente

El mencionado se quitó la venda que hizo con el kimono de su difunto maestro para ponérsela en los ojos

\- Lo siento senpai pero es por el bien de la misión y su bienestar, su libido es un peligro para su persona por lo que puede ser fácilmente corrompida, le prometo que la dejare en buenas manos para que tenga un hombre que la ame por como es y la acepte como tal – Dijo el chico llorando para subirla al caballo pero en ese momento el cielo se puso verde

" _ **Issei Kenshiro Kasumi…tú no tienes que pedir perdón, hiciste este pecado pero no por ambición si no por amor y preocupación autentica por la llamada Love Espada. Ahora más que nunca el [Hokuto] sabe que ha elegido bien a su sucesor"**_

Al oír eso de la [Voz de los Cielos] el castaño continuo derramando lágrimas, puesto que se sentía en paz pero ahora tenía que explicarles a las chicas…aun cuando signifique perderlas. Deshecho esa idea para subir al caballo y tomar con delicadeza en sus brazos a la rubia verdosa mientras sus mejillas seguían siendo humedecidas por su gimoteo debido a que la privarla del sentimiento más hermoso y sublime del mundo, el amor. Le era tan doloroso pero al menos con el perdón de los cielos…pudo estar tranquilo para irse con [Koku-oh] a la academia

\- Faldas de Amanohara – Crepúsculo -

Lo que predijo el castaño, desgraciadamente pasó, Takeru Yamato se llevó a Haruko y a Aki horas antes mientras que sus clones como sus dos guerreros no dejaban pasar a Minori y los demás siendo que incluso con la ayuda de 3 de los 4 pilares se habían visto acorralados

\- No dejaremos que sigan a Takeru-sama – Dijo un rubio musculoso de piel bronceada con barba y bigote

\- Todos van a morir aquí – Dijo un negro peinado estilo mohicano que lo tiene desarreglado color rojo, barba negra y hacha en mano

Ambos sujetos eran más grandes que una persona promedio además de verse intimidantes, por lo que muchos alumnos retrocedían asustados. En ese momento Azuki se preparaba para ir en contra de sus enemigos junto con Galette, puesto que iban a rescatar a su amiga y a su maestra

\- Esperen – Dijo Akaya

\- Kodai-sensei – Dijo la castaña rojiza

\- Amaya-kun y Aki serán salvadas – Dijo el castaño claro

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – Exclamo la castaña rojiza enojada - ¡¿Con todos esos guardias ahí afuera, quien va a ayudarlas?! –

\- Hay un hombre que puede con todos ellos – Dijo Minori poniéndose a lado de sus alumnas – Y sabemos quién es ese hombre – dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo Chacha

 _ **¡BOOOOOM!**_

En ese momento se oye una explosión que levanta una gran cortina de humo, de la cual sale un hombre que parecía que le dolía algo y caminaba como si estuviera ebrio para que dé un momento se inflara como globo y explotara dejando sorprendidos a todos

\- ¿Qué...? –

\- ¿Qué paso? –

\- Ve y echa un vistazo –

Varios soldados de [Kamigari] fueron a ver solo para que se escuchara sus gritos y luego un profundo silencio.

\- Eso fue…- Decía Furan conmovida

\- No puede ser…- Decía Azuki con la voz quebrada

Luego de eso se vieron dos pares de ojos brillando intensamente como faros, uno de los soldados que era bajito y gordo fue a ver qué pasaba

\- ¡H-Hey! ¿Qué paso con todo el mundo? – Dijo el soldado para ir un ruido por lo que levanto la mirada para ver a un castaño rojizo de piel blanca con largos [Sodes] montado en un inmenso caballo negro - ¿Qui…Quien eres tú? – para ser aplastado por el semental que a cada paso que daba, el suelo se estremecía provocando temblores, al asentarse el polvo todos vieron a…

\- ¿Es Ise, verdad? – Pregunto Azuki derramando lágrimas

\- ¿Este…Este es un sueño? – Pregunto Minerva que tenía los ojos abiertos no creyendo lo que veía

\- ¡Ha…Ha oído los gritos de [Tenbi]! – Decía Minori derramando lágrimas

\- ¡La…La leyenda del salvador ha resurgido! – Dijo Ayaka como la peli purpura - ¡El hombre de los milagros ha despertado! -

\- ¡Bastardo! – Exclamo el rubio -¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? –

\- He venido…desde el Norte para matarlos a todos ustedes – Respondió el castaño seriamente notando como su voz cambio (Nota: es la voz de Kenshiro en las Ovas de Shin Hokuto no Ken, pero no perderá su voz barítona para cantar)

\- Issei – Dijo Kodama con pequeñas lágrimas de alegría recorriendo sus mejillas

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué diablos? – Dijeron los soldados de [Kamigari] para que uno ataque al castaño que se encontraba encima de su corcel por lo que atrapa la punta presionándola hoja con fuerza, rompiendo dicha arma como si nada dejando impactado y asustado a su atacante

\- Es impresionante que hayas llegado tan lejos tu solo – Dijo el rubio - ¡Eres tú! ... ¡Eres quien destruyo el ejercito que mandamos a la [Tierra Asura] para matar a [Yân Wâng]! - exclamo señalando al chico

\- ¿Y si lo hice, que vas a hacer al respecto? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¡¿Qué diablos has dicho?! – Exclamo el rubio que estaba frente al chico

\- ¡Espera! – Dijo el hombre del hacha que la dejo caer en el suelo y se acercaba al sujeto que acaba de llegar – ¡No sé quién demonios eres pero yo, Barona-sama, te aplastare en una sangrienta pasta! ¡Vamos! ¡Ven! ¡Te voy a matar! – exclamo mientras provocaba a su rival haciendo que este lo mirara por lo que le pone una mano enfrente de la boca - ¿Qué…Que estás haciendo? – pregunto confundido

\- No quiero aguantar tu apestoso aliento más, así que detengo su fuente – Respondió Issei

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué diablos has dicho?! – Exclamo el hombre de piel oscura - ¡Bas…Bastardo arrogante! – lanzándose contra el chico que levanto su mano para golpearlo con el antebrazo en el cuello, rompiéndole las vértebras que están en este mientras lo estampa en el suelo provocandole la muerte

Los soldados estaban incrédulos, puesto que con un golpe basto para eliminar a un hombre del tamaño del identificado como Barona y parecía que no se iba a levantar. Cuando vieron que el castaño se bajó de su equino, corrieron como cobardes puesto que no querian correr el mismo destino

\- Bien, Bien…ciertamente no eres un tonto – Dijo el rubio doblando su gran fuete – Dime tu nombre –

\- Aquellos que escuchan mi nombre se vuelven mudos – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- ¿Hm? HE HE HE HE – Reía el enemigo rompiendo el objeto que tenía en manos - ¿Crees que puedes golpearme a mí, al Comandante Bask? ¡Lamentarás al creer que soy igual a ese cerdo negro! – Pregunto engreídamente para ponerse en posición de combate - ¡Soy superior a él y a ti también! – levantando polvo para lanzarse con la mano frente a él

" _ **¡[Kanzan Gokuaku Sou]!**_ _**(Tornillo terrible de la montaña)"**_

El castaño esquivo el ataque como los demás para que este se clavara contra la barda de la escuela, al ver esto sonrio para empezar a girar teniendo la roca hecha una plasta de polvo de ladrillo

\- ¡Hejajajajaja! – Exclamo el identificado como Bask con la masa del ladrillo - ¿Qué tal? –

\- ¡Muy interesante! – Dijo el castaño para golpear su pecho – Inténtalo otra vez -

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto el rubio molesto - ¡Idiota! ¡Esta vez te reventare los intestinos y los sacare de tu cuerpo! – clavando sus dedos en el torso del chico

\- ¡ISE! – Exclamo Tomiko preocupada para que el rubio tratara de girar pero noto que no podía por lo empezó a sudar

\- ¿Are? – Pregunto Bask

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunto el castaño - ¿No puedes girar? – para tomar su mano y hacerlo "girar"

\- ¡Duele! ¡Duele! – Exclamo el rubillo llorando como niñita siendo que su enemigo le torsio todo el brazo

\- Eso debe de doler – Comento Kimi tapándose la boca

\- Le dejara una marca – Comento Chacha con una sonrisa nerviosa

El castaño al terminar esa maniobra, saco la mano de su enemigo para arrojarlo al aire, exhalando con fuerza

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….**_

Cuando Bask descendía quedando a la altura del castaño dio el primero golpe que detuvo la caída dándole una ráfaga de golpes

 _ **¡IIIIII-ATAH!...¡ATATATATATATATATATATATATA….¡UH-WATAH!**_

Presionando con el dedo un punto entre los ojos del hombre que quedó suspendido en el aire

\- ¿S-Se puede saber quién es usted, señor? – Pregunto Bask con una voz aguda y chillona mientras que Issei le dio la espalda para responder…

\- Solo soy un hombre –

En ese momento el rubio ladea su cabeza mientras hace una cara graciosa siendo que es partido por la mitad

\- ¡No…No, el Comandante Bask tambien! – Exclamo un soldado

\- ¡Estamos acabados! – Exclamo otro soldado - ¿Qué…Que ocurre? – al oír los gritos para que los alumnos y profesores de [Tenbi] atacaran a los remanentes de [Kamigari]

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –

\- ¡Los alumnos y maestros! –

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? –

\- ¡Saquemos a [Kamigari] de [Tenbi]! – Exclamo un alumno

\- ¡Devuélvanos nuestra academia! – Exclamo una alumna

Entre todos los alumnos y maestros que luchaban contra el ejército estaba Issei mirando todo lo que acontecía. Minori, Tomiko, Gen, Akaya, [Venus] y [Maken-ki] se acercaron al castaño

\- Ise – Dijo la directora para lanzarse a los brazos del mencionado pero este noto como todos estaban callados para que sintiera como la chica en sus brazos temblaba y gimoteaba – Lo siento…snif…sob…Aki y Haruko… ¡fueron secuestradas por Takeru Yamato y sus hombres, sin que pudiéramos hacer algo! –

\- A pesar del sacrificio de Koushin-san…no pudimos detenerlo – Dijo Gen apretando sus puños

\- Lo sé, la [voz de los cielos] me lo dijo – Comento el castaño separándose de la chica - ¡Y eso solo hizo que mi furia e ira aumente! – exclamo para que salieran volando los [Sodes] que se abrieron al sentir el [Touki] liberado del chico mientras su camisa como su venda, su muñequera de antebrazo y sus guantes se rompen aumentando sus músculos y su aura que era tan intensa, abrasadora, salvaje e indomable como el mismo fuego

*¿Ise-san?* Dijo una voz para que viera a su familiar junto a otras chicas que el castaño reconoció

\- Kurumi – Dijo el chico para darle los [Sodes] mientras que mando un mensaje silencioso con los labios a las otras 3 que asintieron para desaparecer, el mensaje era:

" _ **Es-todo-gracias-por-su–arduo-trabajo"**_

\- ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto la morena del ojo rojo al sentir el aura de su maestro

\- Es una larga historia, por ahora quiero que protejas a [Tenbi] – Respondió el chico para subirse en su 2° familiar

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Shiria

\- Por Aki y Haruko…no dejare que nadie más se vea envuelto en la maldad de Takeru Yamato – Respondió Issei para subir a [Koku-oh] – Este día será el último de la tragedia que sucedió hace más 2000 años y que él provoco…¡Vamos, [Koku-oh]! – subiendose al equino de ébano

 _ **¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

El caballo levanto sus patas delanteras para empezar a galopar e ir a donde está la montaña mientras que los demás se sentían tan impotentes puesto que nuevamente el castaño haría las cosas completamente solo

\- ¿A dónde vas? Minaya-san – Pregunto Furan

\- ¡Yo también voy a rescatar a Haruko-senpai y a Aki-sensei! – Exclamo la mencionada para que Akaya le disparara dejándola noqueada

\- Lo lamento pero esta no es tu pelea, es del heredero del [Puño de la Estrella del Norte] y el mal encarnado – Dijo el castaño claro

\- Cima de Amanohara –

Takeru Yamato preparo todo para liberar el [Maken] que se encontraba ahí usando a Aki como sacrificio y a Haruko como la sacerdotisa. Ambas chicas corrompidas por el veneno de Orochi vestían un traje revelador mientras se preparan para la ceremonia. En ese momento se escuchó…

 _ **¡TAGADAC! ¡TAGADAC! ¡TAGADAC! ¡TAGADAC!**_

\- ¿Qué es ese sonido? – Dijo un peli lila vestido con un gi, pantalones cortos, vendas en el abdomen y getas siendo que tiene una caña de bambu en la mano

 _ **¡ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

El castaño cae sobre este para clavarle un dedo en el punto ciego de la cabeza haciéndola explotar cuando lo retira

" _ **¡[Hokuto Genki Tsui Chi]! (Caída y muerte con un dedo de la Estrella del Norte)"**_

\- Eso fue…- Dijo Takeru para rechinar los dientes – Ya está aquí…¡ocúpense de él!...¡Aki, Haruko, ayuden también mientras termino el ritual! -

\- ¡Si, Takeru-sama! – Exclamaron los clones y las dos chicas de [Tenbi] para que todos atacaran

 _ **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!...¡ATAH!...¡ATATATATATATATATATATA!**_

El castaño ataca enemigos con puños, patadas, golpes con la mano abierta e incluso se utilizan los dedos golpeando el pecho o la cabeza pero sin tocar a la peli azul y a la peli morada haciendo explotar a los enemigos matándolos al instante

\- _**¡[Hyaku Pui Zan]!**_ (Millones de Rasguños) – Exclamo el castaño haciendo explotar a los soldados como una rubia colegiala, a un tipo de sombrero y a una sexy rubia que usa un traja de oficinista

\- Aki, Haruko – Dijo el castaño para usar sus "ojos" por lo que vio, habían hecho sus indicaciones pero parecía que el veneno que uso en ellas era mas fuerte que el de antes, por lo que la medicina estaba debilitándose

\- ¡Ríndete, I-kun y sirve a Takeru-sama! – Exclamo la peli morada

\- Te prometo que si lo haces, te daré servicio luego de complacer a Takeru-sama – Dijo la peli azul sensualmente

\- Eso me da otro motivo más para matarlo – Dijo el castaño gélidamente

\- ¡Desgraciadamente eso no lo permitiremos! – Exclamaron ambas chicas

\- _**¡[¡Esta Espada a la que incluso los dioses temen, corta todo lo que está en mi camino! ¡Divide los cielos, [Maken Murakumo: Sairin]]!**_ (Segundo Adviento) – Exclamo Haruko sacando su espada apuntándola al cielo por lo que una columna de luz cae del cielo hacia la espada, disparando a todas partes alrededor, con excepción de ella, la enfermera y su "amo"

\- _**¡[Maken Debugger:**_ _**Valhelm: Star Shot]!**_ (Maken Depurador: Valhelm: Disparo de Estrella) – Exclamo Aki creando varias esferas de energía que fueron contra el castaño en la partes más dañadas de su cuerpo, esto es debido la [Maken] de la peli azul que era de tipo de depuración, lo que le permite examinar médicamente a la gente y ver exactamente lo que está mal con ellos. Se centra en el daño en el cuerpo de las personas y lo muestra como puntos negros, con las zonas más oscuras como el mayor daño causado.

Issei recibió los ataques mientras seguía como si nada para caminar lentamente a pesar de que todos disparos iban a sus puntos mas dañados, el seguia avanzando mientras que ellas reían alegremente como si disfrutaran hacer sufrir al sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken]. Pero su risa paso a terror al ver como aun con todas las heridas estaba de pie y caminaba hacia ellas

\- ¡¿Por qué no caes?! – Exclamo la vice presidenta

\- ¡¿Cómo puede seguir a pesar de desangrarse?! – Exclamo la peli azul

\- Este dolor no es nada comparado al dolor de mi corazón por todo lo que están sufrieron y también no conocen el espíritu del [Hokuto Shinken] – Respondió el castaño derramando lagrimas

\- ¿El espíritu del [Hokuto Shinken]? – Preguntaron ambas

\- La cólera convierte el cuerpo del heredero en una coraza impenetrable – Respondió el castaño – _**[Hokuto Hisho Keiko]**_ (Técnica del movimiento en vuelo de la Estrella del Norte) – en ese momento deja estampado su pie en el suelo para ir frente a las chicas - ¡[Asura]! – Apareciendo el [Toushin] para que separara sus brazos formando 6 brazos para ponerlos en el pecho y boca mientras el castaño pone en los ojos de ambas una de sus manos – Perdón por tardar y por todo lo que sufrieron… _**¡[Hokuto Shinken Ougi:**_ _**Iyashi no Inori]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Oración de Sanación) – exclamaron ambos guerreros

En ese momento la oscuridad fue destruida por una poderosa luz que salía del cuerpo de ambas volviéndolas a la normalidad siendo que el castaño las abrazo

\- ¿I…kun? – Pregunto Haruko

\- ¿I…se? – Pregunto Aki

\- Se encuentran bien – Comento el castaño para que las chicas vieran el cuerpo del castaño estaba bastante herido

\- ¡Ha!...Ise…Ise…nosotras…nosotras te… – Decían las dos chicas derramando lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo que hicieron

\- No se preocupen, todo está bien – Dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa limpiándoles las lagrimas con sus pulgares – Comparado a que están a salvo, estas heridas no son nada –

Ambas chicas notaron como los ojos de su salvador habían cambiado de su conocido color amielado a un cian brillante como el cielo azul. Debían de admitir que le quedaba bien ese color por lo que se sonrojaron

\- I-Ise... ¿q-que le paso a tus ojos?- Pregunto la peli azul

\- I-kun tu-tu-tus-tus o-o-ojos – Decía la peli morada - ¡¿Por qué son de un color distinto?! – exclamo sorprendida mientras el chico les ponía una capa a cada una para tapar su cuerpo debido al traje erótico que traían

Takeru estaba sorprendido al ver como el castaño libero de su yugo a las dos chicas por lo que enfureció liberando un aura oscura

\- **¡MALDITO SUCESOR DEL [HOKUTO SHINKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN]!** – Exclamo el peli lila con fuerza creando oleadas de energía

\- Esto se ha puesto peligroso – Dijo el castaño para silbar

 _ **¡FIIIIIUUU!**_

En ese momento el titánico semental que se encontraba más abajo aplastando a las sabandijas restantes como todo un rey, escucho el llamado para ir a donde estaba su amo

\- _**¡[Hokuto**_ _ **Raibou Shin Kyaku]!**_ (Feroz Patada del Dios Relámpago de la Estrella del Norte) – Exclamo el castaño para dar una poderosa patada en el pecho del sujeto que lo mando a volar dejando una impresión en su pecho

\- ¡[Koku-oh]-san! – Exclamaron ambas chicas al ver al shikigami para que el castaño las subiera

\- ¡Ve a [Tenbi], viejo amigo! – Exclamo el castaño

 _ **¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

El corcel galopo por el aire llevándose a las chicas pero antes que el castaño sacara varios talismanes de un compartimiento de la montura como unos tubos

\- _**¡[Hokuto Hisho Keiko]!**_ (Técnica del movimiento en vuelo de la Estrella del Norte) – Exclamo el castaño para moverse a una velocidad divina para poner 4 postes que tenían un talismán, luego de eso dejo otros talismanes en suelo para luego lanzar 15 talismanes. El castaño activo usando [Magia Sintoísta al Estilo Imperial] usando posiciones de manos mientras dice los comandos:

\- _**[Yon Shuyō-ten wa watashi ni aku o tōgoku suru tame ni anata no chikara o kashite kono inori o tōshite, sekai no jikudearimasu]**_ (Los 4 puntos cardinales que son el eje del mundo por medio de esta plegaria pido que me presten su poder para encerrar al mal)…. _ **[**_ _**Watashi o kizutsukeru shitai teki ya dasshutsu shitai tsumibito o teishi]**_ (Detén al enemigo que me quiere dañar o al pecador que quiere escapar)… _ **[**_ _**Hahanaru chikyū wa, futatabi hikari ni yami made Man'nen no tame ni aku fukuma rete i]**_ (Madre tierra, encierra el mal por 10,000 años hasta que la oscuridad se vuelva luz)…. _ **[OUDA!]**_ (¡Orden!) – Exclamo el castaño para que se activaran los talismanes de los postes como del suelo inmovilizando al enemigo y se crea una cúpula de tierra para que por último pone en la cúpula cinco sellos con el kanji "禁" (prohibido). Las etiquetas se sitúan en la cúpula para que el castaño exclamara con una posición de manos…

\- _**¡[Fuuin]!**_ (Sello) –

La barrera se activó pero el chico sabía que no duraría mucho por lo que uso su _**[Teletransportación]**_ para ir a donde estaba su caballo poniéndose detrás de Haruko y delante de Aki, mientras el corcel llegaba a [Tenbi]

\- Academia Tenbi –

Todos recibían a Issei con aplausos y ovaciones pero los alumnos notaron como ambas chicas, luego de que las bajara Issei como unas princesas, estaban aferradas al castaño...cosa que no les gusto a las demás interesadas en el miembro el [Hokuto Souke]. Pero de un momento a otro, ambas notaron como estaban aprensadas de uno de los fornidos brazos del actual [Gisei] del [Nanto Rokusei Ken] por lo que…

\- Haruko-san –

\- Aki-sensei –

\- ¿Por qué estas aferrada de mi hombre? – Preguntaron las dos chicas amablemente mientras se pegaban más a él por lo que se miraron feo...

\- ¡Aléjate de mí Ise, tsundere tetona! – Chillo la peli azul

\- ¡No, tu aléjate de mí I-kun, asaltacunas! – Chillo la peli morada

\- Tsundere –

\- Asaltacunas -

\- Tsundere –

\- Asaltacunas -

\- Tsundere –

\- Asaltacunas -

\- ¡Tsundere! –

\- ¡Asaltacunas! -

\- ¡Tsundere! –

\- ¡Asaltacunas! -

Nadie podría creer lo que veían, dos de las chicas más codiciadas de [Tenbi] se peleaban por el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken], se habian soltado de las extremidades superiores de su gran amor para forcejar mientras chocaban sus frentes y se insultaban.

Ante esto, hubo reacciones:

Uruchi se le destrozo el corazón al punto de que se deprimió

Kengo estaba muerto de celos al punto de cuartear sus dientes, llorar lagrimas de sangre y sacar espuma de la boca

Kodama no creía lo que veía

Inaho hizo una cara graciosa

Las chicas interesadas en Issei estaban enojadas de que se dijera que SU castaño les pertenecia ellas

Siendo que los alumnos…

\- No me lo puedo creer – Dijeron dos alumnos

\- Esto es imposible - Dijo otro alumno

\- ¡Nooooo! – Chillaron las chicas

\- ¡¿Se están peleando por Hyodo?! – Exclamaron amargamente puesto que habían quienes admiraban o tenían fantasías con las dos bellezas que discrepaban por el castaño rojizo de ojos cian

Los club de fans de ambas integrantes de [Maken-ki] estaban sacando espuma como si tuvieran rabia y llorando sangre a modo de cascada

El castaño aprovecho para mandarle un mensaje a Kengo por celular diciéndole que lo veía en los bosques de [Tenbi] puesto que tenia algo que darle

\- Bosques de Tenbi –

Issei, luego de curarse y que lo revisara Aki, había ido por Love Espada que se encontraba en la enfermería…estando aun dormida por el [Keiraku Hako] que uso en ella, el solo verla era suficiente para sentir un gran remordimiento y culpa por privarla de amar libremente pero era mejor. Sabía que Usui la cuidaría y la consentiría dándole todo el amor que tiene para Kodama…pero esta no correspondía.

Pero el destino hizo de la suyas…

Mientras estaba el castaño montado en [Koku-oh] y con la rubia en brazos, la cinta en los ojos se atoro con una pequeña rama que el chico no noto por lo que se quitó sumado a que las hojas le hicieron cosquillas en su nariz que la hicieron despertar. Poco a poco abrió sus hermosos ojos azules para ver a nuestro joven héroe que la tenía en brazos, en ese momento sintió que era una princesa que despertaba en los brazos de su príncipe azul. Love Espada por primera vez se enamoraba de esta manera de un chico, no tenía ojos para alguien que no fuera él por lo que…

\- ¡Darling~! – Exclamo la chica para abrazarlo y besar al chico suavemente durante un largo e intenso minuto para separase de él con una sonrisa sensual – ¿Eso fue suficiente? – pregunto mientras tocaba con uno de sus dedos los labios de su amado

\- E-Eso no…- Decía el castaño aturdido puesto que esa acción de la rubia verdosa lo tomo por sorpresa mientras estaba levemente sonrojado

\- Bien, solo un poco más – Dijo Love seductoramente para besar al chico, con lujuria y deseo siendo que metió su lengua en la boca del castaño que lo tomo por sorpresa, recorriendo la cavidad y masajeando el mismo musculo mientras tiene un firme agarre en los hombros de este. Así estuvieron hasta que se separaron con un fino hilo de saliva que conecta sus lenguas, relamiéndose

(¡¿Esto es una broma o algo así?!) Pensaba el castaño apenas saliendo de su conmoción (Pensaba dejar a Espada en manos de Usui…y ahora… ¡ella se enamoró de mí y me llama Darling!...Creo que tendré que usar el plan B) suspirando pesadamente

El peli azul oscuro llego al lugar indicado, por lo que el castaño dejo a su "amante" en el caballo pero no sin antes darle un beso por petición de esta y fue al encuentro con el chico

\- ¿Para qué me pediste venir? Hyodo – Pregunto el peli azul oscuro

(Era para darte a Love pero ahora…) – Pensaba el mencionado – Mientras estuve fuera pensé en ayudarte un poco en tu relación con Kodama-senpai y de casualidad compre esto – entregándole una caja

\- ¿Unos pendientes? – Pregunto Kengo

\- Son pendientes de [Lapislázuli Niili] con detalles en oro – Respondió el castaño – Es un regalo que le gustara y tendrá una mejor opinión de ti e incluso tal vez, y solo tal vez te de un beso –

\- ¡¿De verdad?! – Exclamo Kengo de alegría

\- Eh, si – Comento Issei algo desinteresado

\- ¡Yay! – Exclamo el peli azul oscuro - ¡Eres un gran amigo, Hyodo! –

\- Bueno, ve a dárselo – Comento el castaño para que el peli azul se fuera como bala y este se fuera junto con una de las chicas más bellas de [Tenbi] dejándola con las demás para que platicaran como se disculpara por todo lo que hizo. Mientras todos festejaban, sintió como los sellos que hizo poco a poco se rompían

(Ha llegado la hora de la batalla final) Pensó el castaño seriamente para irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta mientras que tiene sus [Sodes] en mano que se los pidió a Kurumi

\- Salón de 1-B – Edificio de la Academia Tenbi -

(Tema: Oasis - Gackt)

El castaño estaba en el aula donde estudiaba con el traje que le dejaron sus padres que fue restaurado por Kurumi usando una de sus habilidades, sobre el escritorio del profesor estaban sus [Sodes], unos guantes de cuero negros sin dedos y unos lentes oscuros deportivos ligeros con correa .

Issei se ponía las hombreras, pasaba a ponerse los guantes y por ultimo unos lentes para salir por donde hizo el agujero en la barda.

Todos los alumnos lo vieron por lo que las chicas se sonrojaron mientras tenían una hemorragia nasal al ver al castaño mientras…

\- Me siento muy acomplejado – Dijo un alumno

\- ¿Como de le hace para tener ese físico? – Pregunto otro alumno

\- Hyodo se ve MUY guapo – Dijo Kumi Amio sonrojada y con un pequeño hilo de sangre en su nariz

\- ¡Ise...guapo…caliente…sexy!~ - Dijeron las alumnas con sonrisas bobas para desmayarse teniendo una hemorragia nasal y riendo pervertidamente

\- ¿Hyodo? – Pregunto Kengo

\- I-kun… ¿Por qué estas vestido aun con tu traje de batalla? – Pregunto Haruko sonrojada pero tenía un mal presentimiento

\- Ise-san…no me digas que…- Decía Kurumi preocupada por que se daba una idea de que es lo que iba a hacer su amo

\- Es hora de terminar esta tragedia que surgió hace mucho tiempo y vengar la muerte de personas inocentes que querían una vida pacifica...el grito de los desamparados...es por lo que lucho. Takeru Yamato y [Yamata no Orochi] desaparecerán de este mundo - Respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a los alumnos como profesores

\- ¿[Yamata no Orochi] la legendaria serpiente de 8 cabezas? – Decía Azuki – Es solo un mito - comento escéptica

\- ¡¿Te iras a enfrentar a un ser que es catalogado como legendario?! – Exclamo Akaya que sabía sobre esa criatura

\- Puede que algunos crean en él, otros no pero han visto el poder de su veneno – Respondió el castaño – Convirtió a los [4 pilares de Tenbi] en perros fieles de un ser tan malvado e inhumano como Yamato –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Kajiru en su forma original debido a su [Maken] que era una chica de tamaño mediano, menuda y de cuerpo relativamente atractivo

\- La sangre envenenada de Orochi es capaz de contaminar el alma del usuario, matándolo o controlando su voluntad, por eso es llamado el [Dragón de Sangre Envenenada] – Respondió Issei – No sé cómo lo hizo, pero ese miserable tiene dentro de su cuerpo ese toxico -

\- Entonces, todo este tiempo, tuve la sangre de ese monstruo en mí – Dijeron las 4 usuarias de [Hachimaken] sorprendidas y sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado como los demás presentes

\- ¿Cómo supiste eso? - Pregunto Furan ajustándose las gafas

\- En su momento se los diré, por ahora tengo que acabar con esto de una vez por todas – Dijo el castaño - Sellarlo fue el error de Shuuken-sama y los [Guerreros Maken]...error que como heredero del [Puño de la Estrella del Norte] debo corregir –

En ese momento el caballo del castaño llego para que se subiera, las chicas que Shiria, Demitra, Yan Ming, Azuki, Yuuka, Tomiko, Minori, Love, Aki y Haruko como el resto de [Maken-ki] y [Venus] trataron de detenerlo pero sintieron como no se podían ver por lo que miraron al suelo para ver cierto [Elemento] que la usuaria de _**[Murakumo]**_ reconoció

\- Esto es…- Decía la vice presidenta

\- ¡Déjanos ir, Amio! – Exclamo Minori pero todas notaron como estaba en trance – Esa habilidad…¡Akaya! ¡Gen! – viendo al castaño y al rubio a lado de ella poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica, añadiendo su [Elemento] a la red

\- Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que interrumpan el camino de un hombre – Dijo el primer mencionado

\- Akaya tiene razón, Issei ha mostrado ser un guerrero lleno de hombría – Dijo el segundo mencionado

\- Gracias, Akaya…y perdona por como fui contigo – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Has recorrido un largo camino, ahora puedes volver al lugar que tanto anhelas, ya has pagado por tus pecados – haciendo que el mencionado derramara lagrimas

\- Pero Ise...- Decía Aki sollozando

\- ¿No le temes a la muerte? - Preguntaron Yuuka y Tomiko

\- Muero una y otra vez en mis sueños, así que cuando despierto yo ya estoy muerto, no veo por qué un hombre muerto le debe temer a la muerte – Respondió el miembro del [Hokuto Souke]

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntaron las chicas confundidas

\- Soy un artista marcial, yo vivo y muero por mis puños, yo mato por instinto, lo cual jamás sera herejía. Soy el dios de la muerte, [Yân Wâng]...soy un dios segador que vive como humano. Soy el único capaz de luchar sin aferrarse a su vida – Respondió Issei

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Exclamo Haruko llorando - ¡Tú no eres así, sí lo fueras no te importara nada! ¡No puedes morir!….¡¿Cómo crees que se sentiría y quedaría Medaka-san si pierdes la vida en esa batalla?! – chillo tratando de hacer recapacitar al castaño que apretó los puños al oír el nombre del amor de su vida puesto que había hablado con ella como con las demás sobre lo que deberían hacer en caso de que alguna vez muriese…por lo que suspiro dejando salir ese sentimiento

\- Gracias, Haru-chan pero he tomado mi decisión...no retrocedo, nunca lo he hecho y esta no será la primera vez – Dijo el castaño seriamente

\- ¡Ise no tienes que cargar todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros necesitas gente que te ayude, recuerda que también eres humano! – Lloraba la enfermera a lágrima tendida

\- Por muy fuerte que seas, tarde o temprano no podrás con todo y puedes llegar a morir… ¡por favor, deja que te ayudemos! – Exclama el caballero femenino llorando

\- Aki, Love...desde que me convertí en el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] cruce la línea donde solo los monstruos pueden sobrevivir...una línea donde solo unos pocos pueden recorrer su sendero y competir con los mismos dioses – Comento el castaño - Yo ya deje de ser humano hace mucho tiempo, renuncie a ese privilegio a pesar de vivir como uno, todo por el legado que se me transmitió. Además como dije un muerto no puede temerle a la muerte -

En ese momento Issei Hyodo por primera vez dejaba su humanidad de lado y se convertía en el [Divino Destructor Shiva] como en [Yân Wâng] completamente

Al oír esas palabras todos sintieron un extraño estremecimiento en sus corazón, incluso Chacha que es alegre y entusiasta sintió como en las palabras del chico había un adiós implícito

\- No tienes que cumplir tu destino – Decía Kodama derramando lagrimas, cosa que sorprendió a todos puesto que ella era muy soberbia y pocas veces mostraba sus sentimientos - ¡Eso solo te acarreara la muerte!... ¡Eso lo sé de primera mano!...¡Lo he vivido! Al menos...¡Quiero que vivas y hagamos muchos recuerdos! – llorando a todo pulmón por que recordaba el día en que perdió a sus padres y a su amado hermano

\- Gracias, Kodama y a todos ustedes, mis amigos...por todas las aventuras que vivimos – Decía el castaño - [Academia Tenbi]…todos ustedes tienen que vivir, es por eso acabare con esos dos. Han tenido una vida muy difícil en el pasado por el miedo como ignorancia de las personas normales y este es su paraíso, eso lo aprendí durante mi estancia en este lugar. Por esos corazones valientes y nobles que luchan cada día por tener una vida normal. Por ellos, voy a terminar con la tragedia que provoco Takeru Yamato y esa cosa de ocho cabezas que perturbo sus vidas tranquilas… ¡y jamás vuelvan a sufrir como lo han hecho durante tanto tiempo, porque este es su [Edén]! –

Los alumnos le abrían paso al castaño, las alumnas como profesoras lloraban y lo veían como un héroe de una novela trágica mientras que los alumnos y profesores sentían que era alguien digno de seguir. El castaño y su fiel corcel empezaban a alegarse mientras que los demás alumnos y docentes le aplaudían con lágrimas en sus ojos puesto que el chico lucharía por ellos y las palabras que dijo antes les llegaron en lo más profundo de sus seres

(Tema: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST - Noble Pope, a partir del minuto 0:41)

\- ¡Que corazón! – Decía un alumno llorando - ¡Luchara por nosotros hasta el final! –

\- ¡Ise-kun, eres el héroe de [Tenbi], no tienes permitido morir! – Exclamo Galette con lágrimas en los ojos

*¡Ese es Issei!... ¡Nuestro héroe!*

*¡Ese es Issei!... ¡Nuestro héroe!*

*¡Ese es Issei!... ¡Nuestro héroe!*

*¡Ese es Issei!... ¡Nuestro héroe!*

*¡Ese es Issei!... ¡Nuestro héroe!*

Todos le transmitían esos deseos al mencionado mientras le daban esas energías para nunca rendirse y que vuelva a salvo

\- Issei, espera – Dijo el rubio estirando la mano con el chico que la estrecho – No mueras –

\- Si – Dijo el castaño para que [Koku-oh] empezara su trote mientras que al andar del caballo todos le aplaudieran y vitorearan

Todos los de [Maken-ki] y [Venus] como los fundadores del grupo estaban llorando por la frustración, impotencia y tristeza por no apoyar a su más grande integrante

\- ¡NO HAGAS ESTO! – Grito llorando Aki- ¡NO NOS DEJES!... ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -

\- ¡I-KUN, NO LO HAGAS, YA TE PERDÍ UNA VEZ! – Lloraba a todo pulmón Haruko -¡NO QUIERO PASAR POR LO MISMO DE NUEVO, NO LO SOPORTARÍA! -

\- ¡ISE NO VAYAS, POR FAVOR, ME DESTROZARAS ÉL CORAZÓN SI MUERES EN BATALLA! – Lloraba Love como la peli morada - ¡TÚ ERES EL PRIMER CHICO DEL QUE ME ENAMORO! -

\- Se los ruego – Decía la peli morada llorando - ¡LIBÉRENOS!... ¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERA EL HOMBRE QUE AMO! – exclamo a todo pulmón

\- No lo haremos – Dijo Gen derramando lágrimas

\- Pero...- Diria Tomiko sollozando

(Tema: Kill the Fight)

\- Este es el destino del sucesor del [Hokuto] – Decía el castaño claro que estaba como el rubio

\- ¿Destino? – Preguntaron las chicas

 _ **{Issei luego de destruir a [Kamigari] como salvar a [Tenbi], a Aki y a Haruko...ira al pico de [Amanohara] para enfrentar al engendro que una vez fue humano y al legendario dragón maligno. El destino del chico lo llevara al conflicto y a una violencia eterna. El infierno viviente de la batalla comenzara de nuevo}**_

\- ¡¿Por que tiene que cargar con todo él solo?! – Preguntaba Shiria llorando - ¡Déjenos ayudarlo! –

\- ¡Hyodo, por favor, deja que te ayudemos! – Exclamaron los guerreros de [Tenbi]

*Aunque nos duela, es así, el destino de Issei es un camino de espinas que el mismo decidió recorrer solo* Dijo una voz para que todas vieran a…

\- ¡Ohyama-sensei! – Exclamaron quienes lo conocían

\- Admiro a Medaka-chan, tener el coraje para verlo sufrir al punto de la muerte… ¿creen que ustedes podrían soportar algo así? – Dijo Takeshi derramando lágrimas por la dura fortuna de su alumno

\- Hyodo, has demostrado ser un hombre entre hombres – Decía Kengo

\- Ese chico tiene todo el respeto que le pueda tener a alguien en esta vida – Decía el rubio maestro artesano de [Maken] - Mira que tener semejante carga y seguir adelante, muchos en su lugar hubieran perdido la cordura…tiene un espíritu de gran fuerza, valentía y coraje -

\- Issei Hyodo, es un muchacho que antepone su felicidad por la de los demás y aunque eres fuerte…recuerda que no eres invencible – Decía Akaya – Pero respeto tu valor y fuerza de voluntad por lo que deposito toda mi fe en ti -

Pero debido a que los 4 hombres se distrajeron, las chicas juntaron sus [Elementos] para liberarse e ir tras Issei pero varias réplicas de Kurumi vestidas de lolita gótica se interpusieron en su camino

\- ¡Ni un paso más, hasta aqui llegaron! – Dijo la lolita heterocromatina

\- ¡Mueve, te tenemos que ir a ayudar a Ise! – Exclamo la asesora actual de [Maken-ki]

\- No puedo hacer eso – Dijo Kurumi

\- ¡¿Entiendes que tu maestro ira a luchar a muerte con un ser mítico mucho más fuerte que él?! - Grito Demitra por primera vez perdiendo la compostura

\- Lo sé pero... ¡el confía en mi por lo que depositare toda mi fe en él…por eso no van a pasar! – Dijo la espíritu

La lucha comenzó siendo que las chicas trataban de pasar pero la familiar del castaño hacia hasta lo imposible para que no avanzaran. Pero ante tal lucha, el castaño del kimono decidió detener esta locura

\- ¡Ya basta! - Exclamo Takeshi llamando la atención de las chicas - ¡Sé que quieren luchar a lado de Issei pero debemos entender que él tiene que hacer esto completamente solo!... ¡Aunque nos duela, solo le seriamos un estorbo!...Así que sigamos el ejemplo de esta linda chica y depositemos nuestra fe en él -

Ante ellos los guardianes del paraíso como los estudiantes y maestros de [Tenbi], apretaron los puños con fuerza al punto de sangrar mientras chasquean la lengua y dan una mirada dolida diciendo en silencio…

 _"Perdónanos Hyodo…por dejar todo en tus manos"_

\- Cúspide de Amanohara -

El castaño estaba surcando el cielo hasta que llego a la cima de la montaña sagrada donde se estaba cuarteando el domo

\- Viejo amigo, regresa a [Tenbi] – Dijo Issei usando el _**[Geppo]**_ flotando en el aire mientras acaricia a su familiar – A partir de ahora, cumpliré la promesa que le hizo Shuuken-sama a los Himegami –

 _ **¡HIIIIIN!**_

El semental de ébano regreso al instituto que estaba cerca de la montaña siendo que ahí esperaría el retorno de su nuevo amo. El castaño al ver como el equino se alejo, se puso frente a la cúpula y exclamo firmemente...

\- ¡[Boosted Gear]! -

[¡Dragon Booster!]

En ese momento un guantelete rojo cubría su brazo izquierdo por completo sorprendiendo a los guardianes de su familia mientras brillaban las joyas para luego suspirar y estirar su brazo derecho a un lado

\- _**¡[Maken Knucles: Kamudo]!**_ \- Exclamo el castaño apareciendo el legendario artefacto que le pertenecía a su familia para ponerse en posición de combate mientras espera que salga su enemigo que estaba por romper el último sello. Issei se encontraba preparado para su penúltima batalla como miembro de [Maken-ki] - ¡VEN, TAKERU YAMATO, MALDITO MONSTRUO CON APARIENCIA HUMANA! -

Samurai X – Dame!

 ***Musica***

Se ve una vista aérea de la [Academia Tenbi] para pasar a la [Cuidad de Kuoh]

 **Machijuu dokodemo uso bakari**

 **Hyakunen mae kara shouchi da yo**

 **Imasara akikan keru kurai dare demo dekiru**

Se ve a [Maken-ki] haciendo su trabajo de día para que pase otra escena donde Medaka hace papeleo y se vuelve noche dejando ver a como el grupo Gremory hace su trabajo de proteger la cuidad al luchar con un demonio renegado

 **Ai wa nagusame no**

 **Dougu nanka ja nain da shi**

 **DAME DAME DAME de dame na hito ne**

 **Ittai nani wo yatteru no?**

 **Un janai tsuki janai**

 **Motto jitsuryoku misete**

 **DAME DAME DAME ne onna wa mou**

 **Sonna otoko ja kanjinai**

 **Itsu datte KURA KURA to kisou na hodo**

 **Otoko ni natte choudai**

Se ve en un fondo negro y aguamarina levemente iluminado la imagen de Issei para que gire dejando ver la imagen de Medaka

Se ve como un paraguas tradicional japonés gira dejando ver los momentos que Issei ha pasado con sus parejas y su familia

 ***Musica***

 **Hito wa dare demo kizutsuite**

 **Ookiku naru mono deshou?**

 **Taoretemo mata haiagaru**

 **Sore demo dame nara sono toki**

 **Atashi ga dakishimete ageru kara**

 **Ii ja nai no yo**

Se ve nuevamente el fondo dejando ver a unas sombras, los integrantes del sequito de Rias Gremory, la habitantes de la [Residencia Hyodo], [Maken-ki], [Venus], los [4 pilares de Tenbi], Gen, Akaya, Minori, Tomiko y Aki

 **DAME DAME DAME de dame na hito ne**

 **Ittai nani wo yatteru no?**

 **Kono tsugi wa tsuyoi toko**

 **Motto kicchiri misete**

 **DAME DAME DAME ne onna wa mou**

 **Sonna otoko ja horenai yo**

 **Itsu datte KURA KURA to kisou na hodo**

 **Otoko ni natte choudai**

Se ve nuevamente el paraguas pero con las imágenes de los momentos que ha pasado Issei en [Tenbi] y con [Maken-ki]

Al final aparece una rubia parecida a Kodama que mueve en mechón de su cabello que se encontraba en su cara mientras que su cabello se ondea con el viento para ver la entrada de la [Academia Tenbi] donde todos los guerreros de la escuela la esperan e Issei le da una leve sonrisa para ir al encuentro

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Hasta aquí dejamos el capítulo de hoy como ven es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, siendo que a pesar de saltarme algunas cosas que no le vi el sentido ponerlas, quedo en un total de más de 70 000 palabras**_

 _ **En este capítulo está la aparición de [Venus], la revelación del título de Issei como el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken], su descendencia como miembro del [Hokuto Souke], la aparición de Kuroyasha y Juuken de Hokuto no Ken 2 como la aparición de Rei Miyamato y Saeko Busujima de HOTD, el cómo se "enamoro" Love Espada de Issei y el previo a la batalla con Takeru Yamato.**_

 _ **Además de que Aki y Haruko revelan abiertamente sus sentimientos por el castaño**_

 _ **La batalla contra este, la batalla contra Yamato no Orochi y la reunión de las 3 facciones como varios lemmon será en el siguiente capítulo además de una breve aparición de las chicas de Masou Gakuen HXH que son parte del equipo especial llamado [Asura], ellas estarán de lleno en el fic luego del vol 5**_

 _ **Dejen su comentario, publicación, recomendación, etc.**_

 _ **PERO TODO CON RESPETO PUESTO QUE YO PIDO RESPETO PARA MIS LECTORES COMO PARA MI PERSONA. DE LA CRITICA AL INSULTO HAY UNA LINEA MUY DELGADA, NO LO OLVIDEN…Y TENGAN CUIDADO CON ELLO**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante y espero que me apoyen como lo han hecho con los demás fics**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	8. Maken-ki! Parte Final

**El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra**

 **Capítulo 8: Maken-ki! Parte Final: ¡Adiós Academia Tenbi, la leyenda de los salvadores jamás se olvidara!**

 **Highschool DxD, Medaka Box, Hokuto no Ken y Souten no Ken así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) o (Creo que estoy excediéndome) – Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

" **Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

" ** _Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 ** _[Tekkai]_** **Técnicas**

 **[¿Qué hago aquí?] Algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica  
**

 **{Desde hace 2000 años, se transmite una técnica terrible de artes marciales. Su nombre es [Hokuto Shinken]. Bajo la hilera de las 7 estrellas que el [Hokuto Shinken] arrastra las tragedias que suceden, ahora el actual sucesor es el portador del [Guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo] que carga con el destino de luchar contra el [Vanishing Dragón] y causa** **a todos sus conocidos tener una vida miserable}**

 **\- Saga: La leyenda del** **Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken comienza –**

Opening: Souten no Ken – Bara Ga Saku Bara Ga Chiru

 ***Música***

Aparece el logo de "El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra" teniendo de fondo la cuidad de Kuoh

 **Taka maru kodou osae yuuyami no machi wo tobidashita**

Las letras del logo se enmarcan con una silueta de luz carmesí para que se vea a Issei a lado de la [Academia Tenbi]

 **Honne to tatemae no naka aitsu e no omowaku sakusou suru**

 **Kotae denakute ii**

Se ve como Issei camina desde la entrada de la academia junto con los de [Maken-ki], se ve una toma de este mientras viste como su maestro Kenshiro de un lado aparecen Haruko, Inaho, Kodama, Uruchi, Shiria, Kengo, Furan y Yuuka. Del otro esta Kimi, Chacha. Aki, Demitra, Yan, Minerva, Aililu y Lilu. Se ve la imagen de Minori, Akaya, Gen y Aki viendo al cielo desde el tejado de la academia sintiendo frustración al no poder hacer nada

 **Kono mi kogashite made**

 **Naze sonna ni samishisou na kao wo suru**

Aparece Issei sosteniendo una moneda dorada con un dragón que sostiene 7 estrellas para que aparezca en un pequeño kiosco en medio de un lago para que la lanza dejando ver a Otohime, Love, Hoshii, Kajiru, Sui

 **Uso iji netami shitto uragiri wa nichijou no dekigoto**

 **Odoroku koto mo nai**

Se ve a Takeru Yamato que está elevando su [Touki], luego aparece la imagen una hermosa peli platina de ojos azul turquesa con los brazos abiertos en un lago desnuda mostrando su sensual cuerpo

 **GLASS no you na HEARTH hi wo tsuke**

 **Kimi ni mou ichido ai ni ikitai**

 **Ima yaranakya ittai itsu yaru no?**

Se ve a Issei con sus hombres y vestido con su traje de [Fenrir] para que se vea como Kuroka y Medaka, aparece Issei con su traje de batalla con varios cuerpos de [Kamigari] muertos. Sus mujeres lo atraviesan como si fuera un fantasma

Trata de atrapar la moneda que lanzo pero no la alcanza para exclamar con fuerza liberando a [Asura], su [Toushin]

 **Bara ga saku bara ga chiru**

 **Kimi no naka ni boku ga iru**

 **Kedakaku utsukushiku karei ni maiagare**

Se ve a Issei luchando contra Love luego pasa cuando luchan contra Takeru Yamato donde ambos chocan sus puños creando un destello de luz dejando ver el universo

 **Bara ga saku bara ga tobu**

 **Boku no me ni kimi ga iru**

 **Tsuyoku negaeba unmei wa**

 **Kitto kaerareru**

Aparece Issei frente a la [Nyoninzou] y presiona su [Keiraku Hiko, Shihourin] para que desde el [Obelisco Santo] pudiera serle transmitido los conocimientos milenarios del [Hokuto Souke] y del [Hokuto Shinken]

 **Jounetsu moyashi**

 **Hageshiku ikiru**

 **Kimi to ikiru**

Se ve a Issei junto a sus esposas y amadas en una toma aérea mientras miran el hermoso cielo azul desde el techo del club de ocultismo

\- Residencia Hyodo –

Vemos a Rias y Medaka con Sirzechs siendo acompañado de su esposa que veían los últimos arreglos de la reunión junto con [Hebihime] y [Neo Minverva]

\- ¿Quién fue el imbécil que propuso la academia? – Pregunto la 5ª comandante de [Fenrir]

\- Serafall Leviathan por recomendación de Sona Sitri – Respondió Medaka puesto que sentía que la academia no era adecuada para la reunión – Es la única forma que acepto que yo continuara planeado la reunión con Rias-senpai –

\- Entiendo, debo decir que es una idiota – Comento la 8ª comandante – Ese lugar es un blanco fácil y reconocible para una cumbre tan importante, después de todo aquí viven dos herederas de clanes demoniacos, murió un Carde en su instituto más importante, se encuentra una de las familias más fructuosas en inversiones del mundo: Los Kurokami y viven aquí 3 comandantes de [Fenrir]. Los lugares que recomendaríamos serian en la Cuidad de México, Barcelona, Marruecos, El Cairo o Polonia…son lugares poco frecuentes de actividad sobrenatural –

Ante eso los pelirrojos como la peli platina se quedaron con los ojos y boca abierta puesto que el razonamiento de ambas mujeres es el correcto puesto que esos lugares eran perfectos puesto que casi no estaban relacionados con el mundo sobre natural

\- No era menos de esperar de dos comandantes del [Escuadrón Fenrir] – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Desgraciadamente no podemos modificar el lugar de último momento – Comento Sayla

\- Sera-chan, Ise estará molesto contigo por este berrinche – Dijo la peli morada mientras que la mencionada inflo los mofletes estando en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas

\- Hablando de él – Dijo el [Maou] - ¿Dónde está? –

\- Etto…que bonito está el cielo – Dijo Rias mirando a otro lado

\- Rias, estamos en una sala y las cortinas están cerradas – Dijo la peli platina

\- Sigh…creo que fui muy obvia - Dijo la mencionada

\- Ise se fue a una misión y no regresara hasta la reunión donde probablemente llegue tarde – Respondió la 1ª esposa del castaño por lo que el pelirrojo y su esposa se empezaron a reír pensado que era una broma pero al ver como la chica estaba como si nada…

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Exclamaron el matrimonio más famoso del inframundo

\- Cima de Amanohara -

\- ¡VEN TAKERU YAMATO, MALDITO MONSTRUO CON APARIENCIA HUMANA! - Exclamo el castaño se había puesto en posición de combate ya con sus "brazos" activados esperando a que el último sello sea roto por el ser contenido en estos. De un momento a otro, el peli lila salió pero se veía molesto

\- Maldito mocoso – Mascullo Takeru – Pensar que…cof…me hiciste succionar tanta energía que mi cuerpo apenas pudo soportar…te volviste…coof…más fuerte, apuesto a que tus talentos escondidos despertaron – tosiendo sangre

El castaño no decía nada mientras que el peli lila lo veía, sentía como algo en él le recordaba a la única persona que ha odiado con todo su ser

\- Shuuken…- Mascullo en un susurro hosco el peli lila nombrando a esa persona - ¿Pero crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme?...yo fui bendecido por los cielos con mi _**[Soul Game]**_ (Juego de Alma) y tome el poder del mi descendiente Ouken, el _**[Soul Collector]**_ obteniendo el _**[Soul Master]**_ (Alma Maestra). Puedes atacarme –

\- ¿No tomas posición? – Dijo el castaño seriamente

\- No tengo por qué hacer ante una sabandija como tú – Respondió el peli lila

\- Academia Tenbi –

\- ¿Estás seguro de que podremos ver el combate de Issei y Takeru Yamato? – Pregunto Minori

\- Si, el [Maken] que puse en Issei es del tamaño de un mosquito, solo es conectar a [Kenronbo] a la pantalla…- Decia Gen – Listo –

En ese momento vieron como el castaño y el peli lila estaban frente a frente mientras que uno estaban en posición de ataque, el otro solo se encontraba parado

\- Ese miserable… – Mascullo Azuki

\- No dejes que la sangre se te suba a la cabeza – Dijo Furan seriamente – Ese es tu mayor error en combate, Azuki-san –

\- Tch – Mustio molesta la castaña rojiza

Lo que no notaron es como en lo alto de un edificio se encontraban 3 chicas de sensuales figuras que vestían un traje de combate azul marino con un casco del mismo color siendo que en la parte de los ojos tienen unas micas. Dos de ellas se abren el traje y las 3 presionan un botona lado de su oreja para que el casco se convierta en mascara dejando ver como tienen su cabello atado en chongo por lo que lo deshacen y retiran su máscara dejando ver a…

Una hermosa y bella chica americana que tiene el pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, pechos muy grandes junto una figura voluptuosa y curvilínea. Tiene una apariencia más madura en comparación en comparación con su edad, se le puede describir como atractiva y perfecta

Una hermosa joven con el cabello largo color plata, pestañas largas, piel blanca, ojos rojos, labios rosados brillantes y pechos grandes

Por ultimo esta es un joven hermoso con las pestañas largas y ojos azules. Ella tiene el pelo largo y negro que está decorado con cintas de color rojo que mantienen sus trenzas a los lados de su cabeza mientras el resto está suelto

\- Ya va a comenzar – Dijo la peli platina

\- Ara, es la primera vez que veremos a nuestro comandante en acción – Dijo la rubia

\- …-

\- ¿Qué pasa? Hayuru - Pregunto la peli platina

\- No me agrada la idea de ver a nuestro comandante luchar solo – Respondió la identificada como Hayuru

\- Lo que debe preocuparte es hacer crecer tus pechos para llamar la atención de [Shiva]-sama – Dijo la peli platina

\- Estoy de acuerdo~ – Dijo bromistamente la rubia

\- ¡A-Aine-san, Y-Yurishia-san!… ¡N-No se metan con mis pechos! – Reclamo suavemente Hayuru mientras se tapa con sus brazos el pecho - Los he tratado de hacer crecer pero… ¡Miren lo que me hacen decir! – exclamo más roja que un jitomate

*Si están tan campantes, significa que ya terminaron sus tareas* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a una hermosa mujer voluptuosa de piel blanca, cabello largo y ojos negro vestida con el misma traje que ellas siendo que de igual forma lo tenía abierto revelando su escote

\- ¡C-Capitana Reiri! – Exclamaron las 3 jovencitas poniéndose en posición de descanso

\- No podemos hacer nada, el comandante levanto la _**[Shishienjin]**_ (Formación de las Cuatro Llamas Violetas) – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron las 3 chicas

\- Cima de Amanohara –

\- Si no atacas, lo hare yo – Dijo el peli lila para avanzar si moverse atacando con un corte en cruz que le hace un leve corte en la mejilla

(Que rápido es...) – Pensaba el castaño – (¡Un momento!… creo que esa técnica la he visto antes)

 _ **¡ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Issei responde con un golpe que Takeru esquiva saltando y volviendo a atacar…para que el castaño usando _**[Kami-e]**_ esquive sus estocadas de mano para responder con el _**[Ganzan Ryozan Ha]**_. Desgraciadamente Takeru giro su cuerpo levemente para dar una patada con el talón que no puedo evitar el castaño por lo que le saca sangre de la boca y otra cortada en su otra mejilla como en el cuello mientras cae al suelo

\- Bien, esquivaste el _**[Kyokusei Juuji Ken]**_ (Puño de Cruz de la Estrella Polar) – Dijo Yamato – Pero frente a mi puño tus ataques parecen estáticos –

(No hay duda…es un usuario de [Nanto Ho'oh Ken]) Pensó el castaño (Souther-san… ¿Eso es siquiera posible?)

[Es imposible, el [Nanto Ho'oh Ken] sigue el mismo tipo de código hereditario del [Hokuto Shinken]] Respondió el Emperador Santo

(Ya veo…entonces tengo que derrotarlo con el [Hokuto Shinken])

[¿Eh?... ¿Por qué no usas el [Nanto Ho'oh Ken]?] Pregunto Souther molesto

(No puedo usar el [Nanto] y tu estilo ha sido mancillado por este imitador, usarlo sería como una burla para ti) Respondía el castaño (Además el deber del [Hokuto] y la [Jibosei] del [Nanto Rokuseiken] es restaurar el orden en la Estrella del Sur)

[Tch…tienes razón pero si no te queda alternativa, usa el [Nanto Ho'oh Ken]]

\- Eso está por verse – Dijo el castaño levantándose

\- ¿Qué? – Comento ofendido el peli lila

\- Creo que he comprendido tu puño – Dijo el castaño

\- HA HA HA…Comprendiste, dices – Comento el peli lila sarcásticamente

\- Correcto – Dijo Issei

\- Muy bien – Dijo Takeru – Entonces voy a utilizar el _**[Kyokusei Juuji Ken]**_ nuevamente – para atacarlo pero el castaño solo dijo

\- _**[Soru]**_ –

(Desapareció) Penso el líder de [Kamigari] al ver como no estaba para que el castaño apareciera debajo de él mientras tiene los brazos cruzados para golpearlo en la garganta para atacar

 _ **ATATATATATATATATATATA….¡WATAAAH!**_

Dejando la marca de sus puños en el cuerpo de su enemigo siendo que este sentía los poderosos embates para terminar presionando un punto vital del peli lila haciéndolo retroceder mientras sus piernas se doblegaban

\- Apreté el peor de todos los [Keiraku Hiko], el cual asegura tu muerte – Dijo el castaño – Creo que lo debes de conocer, aquel que terminara tu vida en 3 segundos –

\- ¡¿[Jinchūkyoku]?! – Exclamo el peli lila

\- Faldas de la montaña –

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver como en menos de 1 minuto cambio la situación de la pelea a su favor y había acabado con el enemigo

\- Así se hace – Dijo Azuki

\- Esta batalla termino – Dijo Yan

\- Creo que nos preocupamos de más – Dijo Shiria

\- Ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer – Decía Chacha - ¡Festejar la victoria de Issei! – comento entusiastamente

\- ¡Es verdad! – Comento Kimi

Todos comentaban alegremente y victoriosos ante el triunfo del castaño pero a pesar de eso había pocas personas que estaban aún intranquilas

(A pesar de que lo consiguió… ¿Por qué sigo intranquila?) Pensó Demitra

(¿Por qué Takeru Yamato está tranquilo?) Se preguntó Aki

(Algo no anda bien) Pensó Minori

\- Como se esperaba de nuestro comandante – Dijo Aine con una sonrisa – Ese tipo no le dio para más -

\- ¡Whoaaa!...¡Fantastic! – Exclamo Yurishia con estrellas en los ojos - Nuestro comandante es muy fuerte… verlo pelear así me está poniendo caliente….fufu -

\- ¡¿Qué cosas tan indecentes dices?! Yurishia-san - Exclamo Hayuru - ¡Es nuestro comandante, respétalo! A pesar de eso, es un irresponsable, mira que ir contra un enemigo tan fuerte completamente solo –

(A pesar de que es su victoria… ¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?) Se preguntó Reiri

\- Lugar de la batalla

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Reía el peli lila – Interesante, ¡entonces contemos esos 3 segundos!...1….2…..3 – pero no pasó nada para que empezara a mofarse nuevamente mientras que en el pecho del sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] apareció una grave herida en forma de cruz que cubría todo su torso, preocupando a los espectadores

\- ¿Qué…está pasando? – Pregunto el castaño difícilmente – A pesar de que presione sus puntos vitales…–

\- ¿No que iba a morir en 3 segundos? – Pregunto burlonamente Takeru – ¡El [Hokuto Shinken] no funciona en mí!...¡Por lo que no moriré como lo hizo esa inútil de Otohime! –

(¡Es imposible!) - Pensó el castaño – (A menos que…) recordando una de las lecciones de su tío y maestro

Flashback

Issei se encontraba en el salón especial del [Grandioso Nuevo Mundo] que era propiedad de su tío adoptivo, Pan Guanglin

\- Esta es la estructura de los [Keiraku Hiko] – Decía Kenshiro – Trata de memorizar los puntos vitales, su ubicación y sus funciones – solicito seriamente

\- Si-fu – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- ¿Tienes alguna duda? – Pregunto el castaño de ojos azules

\- Si, ¿hay casos en los que los [Keiraku Hiko] no sirvan? – Pregunto el chico

\- En si los [Keiraku Hiko] pueden destruir cuerpos de personas muertas e incluso revivirlas si se les atiende a tiempo – Comento el maestro - Pero tienes razón en preguntar puesto que hay dos formas de que no sirvan -

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto el pequeño castaño sorprendido

\- En el [Hokuto Sonkaken] existe una técnica para cambiar la posición de los puntos vitales pero no todos y la segunda es una peculiaridad desde nacimiento, esa es… -

Fin del Flashback

(Dextrocardia) Pensaba el castaño (Tiene el corazón en apuntando al lado derecho del tórax, por lo que sus punto vitales cambiaron de posición desde el nacimiento, este desgraciado es un maldito afortunado) pensó claramente irritado

\- Los dioses no solo me entregaron mi poder si no un cuerpo capaz de resistir el arte marcial mortal supremo – Decía el peli lila mientras el castaño apenas podía estar de pie mientras su visión se hacía borrosa – Es por esto que Shuuken no me pudo vencer la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, ¡soy diferente de ti, sucio humano! – para tratar de cortar los hombros del castaño para detenerlos y darle una nueva ráfaga de golpes con el fin de comprobar su teoría

 _ **ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…¡ATAH!**_

\- Ciertamente eres digno de ser el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken], en técnica ganarías – Decía el peli lila que no se vio afectado para expandir sus músculos y curarse de los golpes del chico – Tus habilidades, tu precisión y tu potencia destructivas son de alabarse pero….¡recuerda que este cuerpo fue consagrado por los cielos ! – exclamo cortando el cuerpo del castaño haciendo que pierda bastante sangre por lo que cae semiinconsciente al suelo para ser pisando por Takeru Yamato mientras ríe jovialmente absorbiendo la energía que salía del sello

\- En Tenbi –

Todos estaban congelados por las palabras del enemigo…

El [Hokuto Shinken]…

¡El legendario [Maken Hachiryuu] más fuerte!

¡¿No podía matar a Takeru Yamato?!

Eso era algo que no querían creer pero estaba pasando frente a sus hijos

\- ¡ISE! – Gritaron Aki, Love, Minori y Tomiko horrorizadas

\- N-No puede ser…¡¿I-kun fue derrotado?! – Exclamo Haruko cayendo de rodillas

\- ¡Idiota! – Chillo Kodama derramando lágrimas puesto que le dolía ver al castaño de esa forma...herido y humillado

\- Hyodo…- Dijo Kengo sin poder asimilar lo que veía

Los demás miembros de [Maken-ki], [Venus], Gen y Akaya se quedaron congelado mientras que sentían como se hacia un nudo en su garganta, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido

\- Es….Esto es…im…imposible – Decia Galette

*¡¿Hyodo perdió?!*

*¡¿Qué haremos ahora?!*

*La academia está perdida… ¡todos estamos perdidos!*

*¡Debemos ir a ayudarlo!*

*¡¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?!...Él, que es un monstruo, no pudo contra Yamato…¡¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?!*

\- ¡COMANDANTE! – Chillaba Aine

\- Hay que ir a esa montaña a rescatarlo – Comento Yurishia claramente preocupada

\- Tenemos que confiar en nuestro comandante, no nos moveremos de aquí – Dijo Reiri

\- Pero capitana… ¡tenemos que hacer algo! – Comento Hayuru

\- Se cómo te sientes pero solo nos queda esperar – Decía Reiri - ¡Recuerden la maldita barrera! -

\- Tiene razón, capitana – Dijo la peli platina apretando sus puños

\- Por favor, no se rinda comandante – Mascullo la rubia - ¡No se puede rendir! – exclamo con fuerza

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? – Decía la morena menor - Me siento tan frustrada, capitana -

\- Ahora entiendo a Nami-san, debe ser difícil para ella ver como siempre nuestro comandante hace todo el trabajo sucio mientras nosotros esperamos y hacemos lo más fácil – Comento la morena mayor con amargura apretando sus puños

\- Cima de Amanohara –

\- Kukuku… ¡ahora presionare con mi pie tu punto [Gakuchuu] y tu vida terminara! – Exclamo el peli lila para usar la punta de su pie que iba contra su frente - ¡Muere! –

\- _**¡[Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Ichigekishin]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Golpe de Cuerpo Entero) – Exclamo el castaño expulsando una poderosa ráfaga de [Touki] desde su cuerpo que golpea a Takeru mandándolo a volar contra el sello del lugar, empotrándolo contra la roca - Con ese último ataque no me queda dudas. Es hora de luchar en serio… _**¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ – Exhalo mientras se rompieron la muñequera y la venda que traia debido al aumento de masa muscular en los brazo que habia extendido para poner sus dedos de una mano sobre el dorso de los dedos de la otra a la altura de su pecho siendo que sus hombreras se liberaron por lo que salieron volando. Extendió sus manos hacia abajo para luego desplegar sus brazos a los lados y por ultimo los contrajo hacia sus costados por lo que todo su cuerpo tuvo ese aumento de masa muscular además de quedar sin camisa

" _ **¡ [Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Tenryu kokyu Hou]!**_ _ **(Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Arte de la respiración del dragón)"**_

\- _**HAAAAAAAAAAA**_ – Exhalo el castaño juntando las yemas de los dedos y cruzando los pulgares para que luego cambiar su posición levantando al cielo el brazo derecho al suelo y el brazo izquierdo a un costado para luego juntar los bordes de las palmas de las manos mientras que en una mano junta sus dedos anular y medio con el dedo índice y dedo meñique, respectivamente mientras que en la otra junta el dedo pulgar. Gira sus extremidades superiores para que la mano que tiene los "3 dedos" quede arriba y la mano con "4 dedos" quede abajo. La postura asemeja a la forma de la [Osa Mayor]

" _ **¡ [Hokuto Shinken Hiougi: Tenha no Kamae]!**_ _ **(Posición Secreta del Hokuto Shinken: Postura de la Ruptura del Cielo)**_

\- Con los espectadores -

Todos estaban en shock puesto que de un momento a otro el castaño había retomado el control de la batalla como estaba usando una posición de combate que nunca antes le habían visto

\- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? – Pregunto Kai Kurigasa sorprendido

\- ¡¿Porque de repente se curaron sus heridas y como pudo aumentar su musculatura?! – Exclamaron los hombres incrédulos mientras las mujeres se desmayaban con una sonrisa boba debido a que explotaron en una hemorragia nasal

\- Nuestro comandante es asombroso además que se ve muy bien así – Decían las [Asuras] con una sonrisa lasciva, un sonrojo evidente y un hilo de sangre en su nariz, incluso Hayuru cayó por los encantos de su líder

\- En el lugar de la batalla –

\- _**¡[Soul Master]!**_ – Exclamo el peli lila activando su [Maken] para liberar el poder de dragon maligno sellado para que entre en su interior - _ **¿Qué harás ahora, señor sucesor?... ¡Ahora es imposible que me mates!**_ – para lanzarse una patada que el castaño que mantenía su postura para atacarlo

\- _**¡[Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Tenha Kassatsu]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Puño de la Vida y de la Muerte que Desgarra el Cielo) – Exclamo el castaño lanzando [Touki] por medio de las yemas de sus dedos hacia el adversario travesando su cuerpo y causa una explosión que deja 7 heridas que no paran de sangrar con el patrón de la constelación de la [Osa Mayor] perforando incluso la roca del sello que tiene el mismo patrón – ¡El secreto del _**[Tenha Kassatsu]**_ es golpear los puntos vitales solo con [Touki], sin tocar al enemigo!...¡Esta es tu caída, aberración de la humanidad! –

\- **¡No…Todavía no!** – Exclamaba el mencionado con dificultad – **Aunque me atacaste con eso, nada ha cambiado… ¡Vas a pagar el crimen de haber herido a un elegido de los cielos!** –

\- ¡La armadura que cubría tus puntos vitales, se está desgarrando! – Exclamo el castaño señalándolo

\- ¿Qué?... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! – Bramo de dolor el peli lila mientras que varias venas de su cuerpo aparecían

\- Los puntos vitales han revelado su posición – Dijo el castaño – Deberías saberlo, eres un practicante de [Hokuto no Ken], el [Keiraku] es como la circulación de la sangre. Los puntos vitales son la quintaescencia, la armadura con la que naciste ha sido desgarrada por lo que eres solo un simple humano ahora -

(Nota: El [Keiraku] es el sistema circulatorio de la energía corporal, en este se encuentran los puntos llamados "tsubos" que se usan en la acupuntura)

\- Tal vez sea así… ¡pero sigo teniendo el poder con los cuales me bendijeron los dioses! – Exclamo el pelilla cerrando con fuerza las heridas de su cuerpo - ¡Mira! ¡No me vencerás con solo [Touki]! – para lanzarse en una patada voladora que el castaño respondió

 _ **¡WATAH!**_

\- _**¡[Nanto Gokuto Ken]!**_ (Prision Sangrienta del Nanto) – Exclamo Takeru para que Issei tuviera un arañazo en el pecho por lo que este toco la herida para llevar la sangre a su boca y escupirla por lo que que nuevamente saltaron

 _ **¡WATAH…ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…WATAH!**_

Luego de que descienden del suelo el castaño cae en una rodilla mientras que su adversario estaba como si nada hasta que se volteó a verlo

\- **Es hora de terminar con esto…** _ **¡[Soul Mas…]!**_ – Exclamaba el peli lila absorber energía del dragón oscuro pero no pudo exhalar o inhalar

\- Golpee tus [Keiraku Hiko, Zenchou y Zenha]…tu garganta se acaba de estrechar como detuve tu respiración – Explico el castaño - De modo que nada puede entrar o salir -

\- **Mal…di…to** – Dijo el peli lila apenas y con fuerza puesto que sentía que no podía hablar

\- Debes conocer por lo menos una técnica que te dará 10 minutos de vida – Dijo el castaño para que él como el peli lila lo usaran

" _ **¡[Chouki Kokyu Jutsu]! (Arte de la Respiración Espiritual)"**_

Los 2 aguantaron sus respiraciones para que Takeru se lance al ataque con unos rápidos Jabs que Issei detiene con una sola mano para que el peli lila realice una serie de patadas para luego lanzar una patada voladora que el actual [Yân Wâng] respondió provocándole una cortada en la mejilla para que el peli lila realice una patada que el castaño esquiva usando el _**[Kami-e]**_ para evitar sus embates

(Maldición…si sigo así perderé más oxigeno) Pensaba Yamato

\- Tienes buenos movimientos – Dijo el castaño – Me obligas a luchar en serio…pero tu fuerza se está mermando….¡WATAH! – comento para soltarle una patada a la cara que lo hizo girar en el aire, sacándole sangre en la boca como dejándole esa parte de su cara roja para que escupa el enemigo el líquido vital – Ahora pensaras…"Mi puño…¿apenas pudo detener su fuerza?...¡Es imposible!...¡No puede ser!...¡No puede ser!...¡YO NO PUEDO PERDER ANTE UN SIMPLE HUMANO!" -

(Mi puño…¿apenas pudo detener su fuerza?...¡Es imposible!...¡No puede ser!...¡No puede ser!...¡YO NO PUEDO PERDER ANTE UN SIMPLE HUMANO!) Pensó el peli lila para que el castaño le diera un golpe que enterró su puño en el pectoral de este para que acto seguido

 _ **WOOOO…ATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATAATATAATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATA…UUUUUUH…¡WATAAAAH!**_

Descargo una ráfaga rápida de golpes que destrozaron la camisa del peli lia dejándolo gravemente herido

\- Ahora mismo vas a pensar…"¡¿Cómo es posible que un humano…una basura como él me haya ganado?!" – Decía el castaño al estilo Jospeh Joestar – "¡A mí, que soy un elegido!" -

(¡¿Cómo es posible que un humano…una basura como él me haya ganado?!) Pensaba Takeru (¡A mí, que soy un elegido!)

\- El cielo - Decía el castaño señalando el firmamento - Los que te derrotaron fueron aquellos que te dieron el poder que te corrompió, la [Voz de los Cielos] ha hablado y me han dicho una cosa -

(¿Q...Que...?) Pensaba el "bendecido por el cielo"

\- Quieren que no deje nada de ti en este mundo - Dijo el castaño - ¿Sabes cuanta gente ha sufrido y fueron enviados al infierno por tu culpa? – pregunto seriamente para que activara su [Sacre Gear]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Luego de reunir en cada mano una esfera grande de energía, Issei giro sus manos para que estas fueran rodeadas por el poder draconiano por lo que se preparó para realizar el ataque final

\- ¿Cuántas almas murieron por el capricho y la locura de tu propia ambición? – Pregunto Issei mientras sus ojos brillaban de color rojo

(E…Espera… ¡Espera Issei Hyodo!...) Pensaba el peli lila

\- Los dioses del cielo cometieron un error pero me enviaron a mí luego de más de 2000 años de juzgar tus pecados – Decía el castaño - ¡Vete al infierno, monstruo, Takeru Yamato!...¡Desaparece!... _**¡[SEKIRYUUTEI HONRETSU]!**_ – Exclamo girando las manos para que lanzar el poderoso ataque contra el peli lila que al impactar de su marca de las magatamas que formaban un espiral, liberando las almas que había tomado durante todo este tiempo - ([Hokuto Shichisei]... [Asura]... Ddraig…[Boosted Gear]…Dioses del Cielo…¡Préstenme su fuerza!...¡SE LOS RUEGO!...¡CUMPLAN MI DESEO!...¡QUIERO EL PODER PARA ACABAR CON ESTE BASTARDO…¡SIN DEJAR RASTRO DE SU PODRIDA ALMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

[Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost]…

[Explosion]

 _ **¡[BLAZING INFERNO OF SCORCHING FLAMES]!**_

En ese momento el _**[Sekiryuutei Honretsu]**_ se transforma en una enorme tormenta de llamas que no paraban mientras el cuerpo del peli lila que desaparecía poco a poco, siendo que su alma era consumida por las flamas

 _ **[¡MALDITO SEAS, [YÂN WANG]!]**_

 _ **[¡MALDITO SEAS, SHUUKEN!]**_

 _ **[¡MALDITO SEAS, [HOKUTO SHINKEN]!]**_

 _ **[¡MALDITO SEAN POR METERSE EN MI CAMINO!]**_

 _ **[¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!]**_

Bajo esas maldiciones, el alma de Takeru Yamato desapareció como lo hicieron las llamas que acabaron con su existencia

\- Academia Tenbi –

Todo el mundo estaba en shock puesto que no comprendían como es que el castaño había lanzado un ataque ígneo de sus manos, no sabían que decir hasta que…

\- Lo hizo – Comento Uruchi

\- ¡Lo consiguió! – Dijeron Chacha y Kimi chocando las manos

 _ **¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**_

\- ¡Si! – Exclamo Kengo

\- ¡Bien hecho, Ise! – Exclamo Azuki

\- I-kun…lo has logrado – Dijo Haruko con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Pero aún falta una batalla más – Dijo Aki al ver como el castaño cayó al suelo

\- Amanohara –

El castaño estaba agotado pero más que eso, estaba sorprendido de que su ataque haya sido efectuado de esa manera, algo dentro de él le decía que había sido obra suya pero no lo sentía como tal

\- ¿Qué fue…? – Se preguntaba Issei puesto que no sabía que pasaba

[Mis llamas… ¿Cómo es que se liberaron del sello?] Pregunto el dragón sorprendido

\- ¿Cómo que tus llamas? – Interrogo el castaño

[Esas son mis llamas, aquellas que son capaces de incinerar a los dioses, eran implacables y no se detenían hasta que el alma de su víctima se volviera cenizas] Respondió el [Welsh Dragon] [Pero parece que el sello está intacto…supongo que la [Boosted Gear] oyó tu plegaria y por solo ese instante libero mi fuego mortal]

\- Eso si es inesperado – Comento el castaño rojizo para levantarse yendo a donde estaba la piedra del sello por lo que primero hizo una plegaria para estirar las manos - _**¡[Kento Shadan]!**_ (Estallido del Puño Protector) – dando un corte con la mano debilito el sello para que se adentrara a los más profundo de la montaña para encontrar a un enorme dragón de 8 cabezas con diferentes formas que lloran sangre mientras tienen sus bocas llenas de afilados colmillos

\- [Balance Breaker] – Susurro el castaño

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster]

En ese momento la [Scale Mail] de la [Boosted Gear] cubrió el cuerpo del castaño mientras que estiraba la mano

\- [Ascalon] – Dijo el castaño

[Full Blade]

En ese momento la espada salió del guante completamente siendo que el chico la sostuvo del mango con su mano izquierda para encarar al [Dragón Maligno] frente a él

 _ **¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

[Ese sucio hedor] Decía el reptil gigante [No me puedo equivocar] mientras Issei escribía letras de luz en el aire

\- _**¡[Stone altarpiece]!**_ (Retablo de piedra) – Dijo el castaño para que pusiera su mano en el suelo siendo que alrededor de la criatura aparecieron 8 arco separados por una distancia prudente donde no se encimaban uno al otro

[¡MALDITO DDRAIG, POR FIN PUEDO VENGARME DE LA DERROTA DE HACE MILES DE AÑOS!]

[Creo que una vez más voy a demostrarte la diferencia entre tú y yo, Yamata no Orochi]

En ese momento el castaño salto en los arcos para empezar a correr atacando las cabezas, la primera lo trato de atrapar con un mordiscos por lo que brinco mientras la atacaba

[Ten cuidado compañero, solo tienes 3 botellas del antídoto que te dio la [Serafin] Gabriel y cada uno de esos malditos colmillos tiene el veneno suficiente como para matar a un gigante] Alerto Ddraig

(Entiendo) Respondió mentalmente el castaño para que otra cabeza use su lengua que atrapo al castaño con su lengua para azotarlo 3 veces

 _ **¡PUAGH!**_

Provocando que tosiera sangre debido al recio y duro impacto contra la pierda para que otra cabeza lo intentara atacar con sus colmillos por lo que se giró aprovechando eso realizo varias estocadas con la espada

\- _**¡[Espada Absoluta, 1ª forma: Relámpago Púrpura]!**_ – Exclamo el castaño para realizar una estocada final a la velocidad del rayo, lo que induce una potencia explosiva en una dirección específica, infligiendo un daño masivo en la cabeza haciéndola explotar

[¡ESO DUELE, BASTARDO!] Exclamo el dragón maligno

(Debo de encontrar su punto débil) Pensó el castaño

[Espero que no estés pensando en atacar mi punto débil, niñato] Comento el dragón para revelarlo siendo que dentro de este se encontraba dos capullos transparentes en forma de capsulas que contenían dentro a una mujer muy hermosa que daba la apariencia de estar en sus 20's, alta, cabello rubio largo, ojos verdes con un cuerpo voluptuoso y pechos grandes. Trae puesto un vestido revelador que hace notar su escote como sus exquisitas piernas en el otro esta una chica muy hermosa con el pelo largo rubio, atado con dos coletas, ojos verdes y un cuerpo delgado. El castaño la reconoció pero al menos hay su copa deba ser copa F (89 cm) como su cintura (57cm) y caderas cambiaron de igual forma (86cm) [No querrás dañar el cuerpo de mi querida hija y mi linda nieta, kukukukuku] Rio malévolamente para que una cabeza atacara con fuego que apenas el castaño pudo evitar usando

 _ **[¡Escribe!…**_

 _ **Oscuridad de hielo, espíritu de nieve, dame tu fuerza.**_

 _ **Congelados en un silencio más profundo que la muerte.**_

 _ **Incluso el opulento perece en este mundo cruel.**_

 _ **Las obras ineludibles de la vida pasada declarada por Dios.**_

 _ **Arrebatan toda la vida con el fluir de las aguas de arriba hacia abajo]**_

 _ **¡[Freezing Shade]!**_

El castaño lanzo un rayo de aire frio que detuvo las llamas de la bestia pero no noto como la cabeza que lastimo se recuperó y lo ataco por lo que…

\- _**[Kamisori]**_ – Dijo el castaño para evitar la mordida pero de pronto otra de las cabezas empezó a lanzar espinas de su cuerpo que el chico apenas esquivo con su increible velocidad como regreso otras mas

\- Área de espectadores –

No podía creer lo que veían, el castaño combatía contra el ser que se supone era un mito pero las más impactada era Kodama puesto que no comprendía como es que su madre…que se supone está muerta y su cuerpo el cual se perdió por los años que estuvo encerrada, ambos se encontraban en el interior de su abuelo

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Pregunto Shiria

\- Ese es [Yamata no Orochi] – Respondió Akaya

\- ¿N-No se supone que solo es una leyenda? – Pregunto Azuki por primera vez en su vida…asustada

\- P-Pues p-pare-rece que el mi-mito es ver-verdadero – Dijo Minori que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

\- ¡¿Cómo puede enfrentar a esa cosa él solo?! – Exclamo Tomiko - ¡¿Y que es esa armadura que trae puesta?! –

\- Con Issei –

[Compañero, debes tener cuidado con los colmillos y la espinas de Orochi, un roce de alguna de esas cosas te inyectara el veneno] Advirtió el [Sekiryuutei] para que otra cabeza del mencionado lanzara fuego de su boca mientras mueve su cabeza

(A pesar de que traigo la armadura, siento calor) Dijo el castaño - _**¡[Soru]!**_ –

[¡Te tengo, larva!] Exclamo el dragón para atacarlo con una de sus cabezas que lanzaban bolas de fuego a traición para que el castaño

\- _**¡[Kami-e Slime]!**_ (Limo del Papel de Dibujo) – Exclamo Issei para deformar su cuerpo de forma lateral evitando las bolas de fuego pero no pudo evitar el ataque de los rayos de una de las cabezas para luego lo atacaran dos cabezas lo atacaron con esferas de energía color morada que explotaron en el cuerpo del chico, la cabeza que usa la lengua, azoto con esta como látigo el cuerpo del chico. Por último la cabeza principal le disparara una ráfaga morada de energía

 _ **¡UGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Lo que provoca que se le destroce la armadura, dejándolo herido al punto de que estaba en un charco de su propia sangre y sus ojos se veían opacos

\- Espectadores –

Todos estaban en silencio puesto que no creían lo que sus ojos vislumbraban

Su campeón…su héroe…

¡¿Fue derrotado en un instante con ese monstruo?!

Los hombres estaban anonadados y con los ojos abiertos mientras se estremecían del terror

Las mujeres tenían la boca tapada con las manos y sus ojos abiertos mostrando impresión desgarradora en sus rostros

\- ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclamaron las chicas de [Maken-ki] y [Venus] horrorizados

\- ¡HYODO! – Exclamaron Gen, Kai, Akaya y Kengo

\- N-No es posible…- Decía Kimi negándose a ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos

\- ¡I-KUN!... ¡I-KUN, TIENES QUE LEVANTARTE! – Exclamo Haruko llorando - ¡NO PUEDES PERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! –

\- ¡DARLING! – Exclamo Love para ser sostenida por Kajiru y Sui - ¡SUELTENME, TENGO QUE IR A AYUDARLO! –

\- ¡SABES QUE NO PUEDES! – Exclamo Sui

\- PERO…PERO… ¡PERO….! – Exclamaba la rubia verdosa llorosa

\- ¡SI ÉL, QUE ES UN MONSTRUO QUE NOS PUDO DERROTAR TERMINO ASI POR CULPA DE ESA COSA!...¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE TU PUEDAS HACER?! – Exclamo Hoshii

\- ¡COMANDANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Chillaron horrorizadas las [Asuras] llorando al borde de la histeria

\- Cielo –

\- ¡CARIÑO! – Exclamo la mujer del cielo que lloraba horrorizada al ver como ese dragón dejo en ese estado a su amado Issei - ¡NO TE RINDAS!... ¡NO PUEDES MORIR!... ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE, AHORA QUE TE ENCONTRE! – seguía derramando lagrimas sin detenerse para empezar a orar

\- Residencia Hyodo –

Todas las residentes estaban platicando cuando tuvieron una sensación mientras que las tazas de todas se cuartearon quedando sorprendidas

\- Esto es…- Decía Nami

\- Es un augurio de un mal presagio – Comento Akeno

Ante eso Kuroka como Medaka subieron rápidamente al elevador para ir al último piso donde vieron la [Hokuto Shichisei] brillar intensamente

\- Querido – Dijeron ambas jovencitas preocupadas por el castaño

*Medaka-san, Kuroka* Dijo una voz para que vieran a Rias y las demás llegar mostrando preocupación por ellas - ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Ise…Ise está en peligro – Decía la nekomata morena

\- ¡¿Cómo que está en peligro?! – Pregunto Hancock alterada

\- ¿Cómo lo saben? – Pregunto Robin

\- Se dice que el [Hokuto] rige la muerte – Respondió Kuroka – Si está brillando tan intensamente es porque dos guerreros de la [Estrella del Norte] luchan o su heredero combate a muerte –

Ante eso todas las chicas empezaron a temer lo peor puesto que sentían como el hombre que aman corrían un gran peligro

(Por favor, ten cuidado, Ise) Pensaron todas con ese sentimiento de angustia que invadía sus corazones

\- Dimensión del sello –

El castaño se encontraba en el suelo mientras su visión se hacía más borrosa, poco a poco sentía como perdía la consciencia

(Mi cuerpo…no responde) Pensaba Issei (A pesar de que soy el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] no soy capaz de levantarme…¿Acaso este es mi límite?...¿Acaso este es mi final?)

 _ **[Levántate, Issei, no debes temer]**_

(¿Qué es esta energía que sale de mi cuerpo?) Se preguntaba el castaño

 _ **[¿Vas a rendirte después de la travesía que has recorrido durante este viaje?]**_

(Esta voz…)

 _ **[Aun puedes luchar, los cielos no han decretado tu derrota, tus puños son capaces de crear milagros y eliminar el mal]**_

En ese momento aparece un hombre castaño de cabello corto, ojos azules vestido con una túnica azul petróleo con mangas verde agua, pantalón de wu shu del mismo color, zapatos de kenpo y vendas en las manos

 _ **[Desde tiempo remotos, Yamata no Orochi y Takeru Yamato han hecho mucho daños como han desafiado a los dioses, es por eso que naciste…tu viaje aún debe continuar, aun cuando la segadora te señale, los cielos no van a dejarte morir. La sangre de mi sangre como de muchas personas más ha sido derramada por las atrocidades de ese par de monstruos, ha hecho que los cielos me enviaran a este mundo para ayudarte]**_

(¿Shuuken-sama?) Dijo el castaño al ver a la "persona" que le hablaba

 _ **[Eres mi descendiente, parte del [Hokuto Souke]…aun estas lejos de perder esta batalla]**_

 _ **[Sucederá un milagro Issei, mientras tengas esperanza…así sucederá]**_

 _ **[El mal jamás vencerá, pase lo que pase, la sangre y la descendía que portas lo ha demostrado en encarnizadas batallas]**_

(No puedo…mi cuerpo no puede más…he llegado a mi limite…si tan solo pudiera tener más fuerza…yo….)

 _ **[¡No quiero oír excusas!]**_

(Yo...)

 _ **[¿Necesitas poder? Issei]**_

 _ **[¡Recuerda que no estás solo, en esta aventura has hecho grandes amigos, camaradas y compañeros. Apóyate en ellos, libera el [Maken] con el cual pude vencer a Orochi!]**_

(¿El [Maken] que venció a Yamata no Orochi?)

 _ **[Si, el [Maken] que use para sellarlo…este [Maken] necesita que los [Hachimaken] estén juntos… recuerda lo que te diré y podrás usarlo….]**_

Issei se levantó mientras que su cuerpo continuaba sangrando siendo que libero su [Touki] con fuerza mientras sus ojos brillaban de color cian fosforescente

\- ¡[Hachimaken], por favor, préstenme su poder para erradicar el mal! – Exclamo el castaño

 _ **[Corrige nuestro error y protege al mundo como dale un nuevo mañana al mundo de los usuarios de [Elemento]]**_

\- Academia Tenbi –

Todos veían como los cuerpos de los cuatro pilares de Tenbi, Furan y Yuuka brillaban intensamente para que sus [Maken] estuvieran flotando delante de ellas

\- ¿Por qué nuestros [Maken] están moviéndose por sí solos? – Pregunto Kajiru

\- ¿ _ **[Murakumo]**_? – Pregunto Haruko para tocar el arma – Entiendo, por favor ayuda a Ise en esta batalla –

\- ¡Ve, _**[Habaya]**_ , ayuda a Issei-san! – Exclamo la presidenta

\- ¡ _ **[Makaru]**_ , por favor, dale mi fuerza a Ise-kun! – Exclamo la tesorera

\- ¡Adelante, _**[Yata]**_ , ayuda a Kouhai-kun! – Exclamo la peli celeste de pasadores

\- ¡Te lo encargo, _**[Kanayago]**_! – Exclamo Sorano

\- _**[Furuno]**_ , ayuda a Darling – Dijo Love

\- Cuento contigo, _**[Futatsura]**_ – Dijo Sui

\- Dimensión del Sello -

\- _**Aquí libero el [Maken]**_ – Decía el castaño – _**[El dios del mar y la tormenta que uso su espada para derrotar al mal, las 7 estrellas guardianas, conocidas como las diosas de la muerte, pido su intervención para eliminar esta nueva amenaza. En el nombre del pacto de sangre que tiene mi familia contigo. Desciende de los cielos…¡[MAKEN ARMOR: SUSANOO] –**_

En ese momento los otros 7 [Hachimaken] aparecen para que _**[Kanayago]**_ tome la forma de un torso de armadura, _**[Makaru]**_ toma la forma de un caso, _**[Yata]**_ y _**[Futatsura]**_ de las piernas de la armadura, _**[Furuno]**_ toma la forma de un brazo como lo hace _**[Kamudo]**_ , _**[Habaya]**_ en forma de Vajra y por ultimo _**[Murakumo]**_ toma la forma de un gran cañón. La armadura viste el castaño para que con ambas manos sujete el arma para abrir el compartimiento y fusionarlo con [Ascalon]

(Nota: Es la armadura de Susanoomon y el arma es el ZERO ARMS: Orochi)

[E-Esa…] Decía el dragón de 8 cabezas [¡ESA MALDITA ARMADURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

 _ **¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

\- Academia Tenbi –

Todos estaban en silencio, esto se debía a que trataban de entender como el castaño obtuvo esa armadura al "fusionarse" los [Hachimaken]. Todos excepto uno que era un estudioso de la historia de los [Maken]

\- ¡¿Esto es una broma?! – Exclamo el castaño claro - ¡¿Pudo invocar el legendario [Maken] con el que derrotaron por primera vez a [Yamata no Orochi]?! -

\- ¿Cómo que es el [Maken] legendario? – Pregunto Love curiosa

\- En antiguos escritos que obtuvo [Yomatsuri] decía que los [Hachimaken] en si son solo armas pero cuando el elegido aparezca podrá liberar el potencial verdadero de esos artefactos – Respondió el comandante de [Venus] – El _**[Maken Armor: Susanoo]**_ –

Esa información asombro a todos puesto que no esperaban que ese "elegido" fuera el castaño y que este tuviera el poder para liberar el legendario artefacto que venció al dragón maligno

\- Con Issei –

\- _**¡[Zero ARMS: Ascalon]!**_ – Exclamo el castaño para fusionar la [Dragon Slayer] con el cañón para cortar las 8 cabezas de un tajo - (¿Eso será suficiente?) –

[No lo creo] Dijo el [Sekiryuutei] [Orochi tiene una capacidad regenerativa que incluso hace que con una [Dragon Slayer] sea difícil matarlo]

(Entonces debemos ir a dentro) Pensó el castaño para dar un gran salto apareciendo [Ascalon] y realizar una caída libre mientras empieza a girar cubriéndose con el aura de la [Matadragones] yendo en picada

 _ **"[Arte de la Espada Absoluta: Forma Secreta: Colmillo Perforador Carmesí]"**_

El castaño entra por la garganta de una de las cabezas de Orochi para entrar a su interior

\- ¡Qué asco! – Exclamo el castaño que por suerte la armadura tenía un protector para los ojos – En fin, ahora a lo que vine hacer aquí – usando su habilidad especial, empezó buscar su punto débil encontrando a donde estaban las rubias por lo que fue pero no todo iba a ser fácil puesto que el sistema inmunológico en forma de pequeñas humanoides con cabeza de serpiente - Lo que me faltaba –para tomar con su mano derecha a [Ascalon] y unirla a la [Boosted Gear] puesto que iba a usar el [Hokuto Shinken]

 _ **ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA… ¡WATAH!**_

El castaño induciendo el aura de la espada mezclada con su [Touki] lanza una potente serie de golpes que envía ondas de esa mezcla energética con las palmas para después enviar una carga explosiva que acaba con el enemigo haciéndolos estallar

" _ **¡[Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Tenkai Senretsu Sho]!**_ _ **(Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Ruptura de la palma de Duhbe)"**_

Luego de eliminar a las "amenazas" empezó a recorrer el lugar encontrándose siempre con los sujetos con cabeza de serpiente por lo que siguió su camino pero por intuición dio un giro rápido para llegar más rápido al punto débil de este donde se encontraban 3 corazones y…¡¿su cerebro?!

(Ok, esto es bizarro) Pensó el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, sacudiendo ese pensamiento uso el _**[Geppo]**_ para llegar al cerebro para tocarlo con su guante y usando su [Elemental Sight] vio toda la historia de este como lo que provoco la tragedia que dio origen a los [Maken] además del propósito del nacimiento de Yatsune como el cautiverio de Kodama y el pasado del dragón maligno (Esto es algo que no puedo creer…¿Qué clase de padre desnaturalizado es?)

[Compañero, Yamata siempre ha pensado en él y solo en él…pero esto, incluso para un dragón maligno, es demasiado] Respondió el dragón rojo molesto [¡Ningún dragón le hace eso a su pareja o a sus crías!]

Issei bajo hasta los dos corazones a quienes despedazo sin piedad usando a [Ascalon] para ir a donde estaba el corazón principal que estaba por atacar

Pero…

 _ **¡SFLUASSHHHH!**_

Sin que se lo esperara algo de color blanco le dio un latigazo que lo mando contra una de las paredes del cuerpo del enemigo

*Ahora entiendo lo que estaba pasándome* Dijo una voz para que el castaño viera a una albino de ojos amarillos [¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de que te metiste en mi cuerpo?]

\- En realidad pensé que estabas durmiendo como el montón de escamas inútiles que eres, Orochi – Respondió el castaño sarcásticamente

[Mira que serás…] Mascullo el albino furioso [Pero no importa, pronto voy a deshacerme de ti como de Ddraig] para crear varias espinas de las paredes de su cuerpo…de las cuales sale una gran cantidad de veneno [¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!]

(Maldición…estas ataduras de su carne son fuertes) Pensaba el castaño (De su carne…¡eso es!) empezó a canalizar el poder de [Ascalon] en su cuerpo - _ **¡[Hokuto Shinken Ougi: Ichigekishin]!**_ (Técnica Secreta del Puño Sagrado de la Estrella del Norte: Golpe de Cuerpo Entero) – Exclamo expulsando una poderosa ráfaga del aura de la [Dragon Slayer] desde su cuerpo que golpea las ataduras para que usara el _**[Soru]**_ \- _**¡[Ascalon Shoot]!**_ – disparo su [Dragon Shoot] pero de color naranja lastimando a la bestia como eliminando las espinas, aprovechando esto el castaño evitando todas las espinas que el dragón maligno creaba se acercó a su corazón principal pero noto como de uno de los corazones salía una espada con 7 ramas en la hoja con una empuñadura que termina en una hoja que tiene forma de media luna

\- Esta es…¡¿ _ **[Habakiri]**_?! – Exclamo el castaño sorprendido para tomarla y ponerla como cortar los capullos donde estaban las rubias

[¡MALDITO HUMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

 _ **¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

De pronto de las paredes internas del reptil súper desarrollado aparecieron réplicas de la cabeza del dragón maligno

[¡VAS A PAGAR POR LASTIMAR MI CUERPO!] Exclamo Yamata no Orochi para que las cabezas atacaran al chico

En ese momento desde el Vajra del [Maken] salieron varias flechas de energía color verde que destrozaban los colmillos a la par de que se inclina hacia adelante y lanza los puños contra los caninos muchas veces como si fuera una metralleta. Los golpes son tan rápidos que solo se ve la estela de viento que deja el puñetazo y ni siquiera se ven los brazos de Issei en el hombro por la velocidad. Con gran fuerza destroza todos los obstáculos que la bestia le ponía en el camino, cuando estaba cerca de los capullos….

\- _**¡[Rankyaku Shuriken]!**_ [Shuriken de pierna de Tormenta] – Exclamo el castaño que con una sola pierna lanzo varios [Rankyakus] que tomaron forma de Shuriken para cortar los brotes

 _ **¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**_

Gruño el dragón de dolor mientras el castaño llegaba a su objetivo que era el corazon de este

(Este es su punto débil) Pensó el castaño al ya no tener el obstáculo puesto que habia encerrado en un cubo de barreras el cerebro de la bestia. Sin embargo, la víscera del dragón estaba protegida por una fuerte coraza

\- _**¡[Zero ARMS: Orochi]!**_ – Exclamo el castaño invocando el arma – _**¡[Ama no Habakiri]!**_ (Corte de las Alas Celestiales) – para sacar una cuchilla y atacar el corazón con una estocada pero el arma no hacía daño por lo que boto la hoja y el castaño dejo de ejercer fuerza puesto que podría romper a _**[Murakumo] -**_ (Creo que no hay alternativa) Pensó para empezar escribir en el aire letras de luz blanca - _**¡[Eija Grid]!**_ – en ese momento se levantó una barrera de energía delante del chico. Una vez hecho esto, se acercó al corazón

\- Ddraig – Dijo el castaño estoicamente

[Si, Aibou] Respondió el mencionado

[Dragón Booster]

El guantelete cubrió la mano izquierda del castaño por lo que procedió a…

 _ **[¡Escribe!…**_

 _ **Existe el purgatorio en el infierno y campos de fuego en el mundo natural.**_

 _ **El fuego no discrimina al bien o al mal al calcinar y purificar con piedad abrumadora.**_

 _ **Todo debe morir y volver a la nada.**_

 _ **Dios ha abandonado a la humanidad.**_

 _ **El mundo decadente es eterno.**_

 _ **Las trompetas sonarán y traerán el momento del juicio]**_

 _ **¡[**_ _**Black Gehenna]!**_

…

 _ **[¡Escribe!…**_

 _ **Baila, baila, Dios del Trueno.**_

 _ **Ven, trueno; Ven, rayo.**_

 _ **Nada en este mundo vive por siempre.**_

 _ **Disfruta el momento y vive por placer.**_

 _ **Destruye todo en un abrir y cerra de ojos.**_

 _ **No te quedes con lamentos.**_

 _ **Es hora de la masacre.**_

 _ **Muere, muere, muere, muere.**_

 _ **Acaba con toda la vida, la iluminación viene fácilmente.**_

 _ **Comparte con toda esta oscuridad, esta inspiración, esta libertad, esta dicha]**_

 _ **¡[Thunderstorm Helix]!**_

Issei puso en su mano derecha el _**[Thunderstorm Helix]**_ y en su mano izquierda _**[Black Gehenna]**_ mientras canaliza energía dragoncita en ambas manos para fusionarla con los hechizos dándoles mayor poder, gira sus manos, da 3 pasos hacia atrás, asumiendo una postura con la espalda volteada hacia su oponente para cerrar los puños concentrando aún más las dos energías cerca del ombligo imbuyendo la energía mezclada con [Touki] y el aura de [Ascalon]. Respiro 7 veces y trajo sus puños hacia adelante mientras gira su torso para maximizar la potencia del golpe.

En la mente del castaño solo estaba atravesar la coraza del corazón de la criatura, su mentalidad fue tal que la [Boosted Gear] respondió a ese pensamiento…

 _ **¡[PENETRATE]!**_

\- _**¡[Sekiryuutei Yon Ten no Eikou]!**_ (Gloria de los 4 cielos del Dragón Emperador Rojo) - Exclamo Issei lanzando una onda de choque que estaba fusionada con magia cabalística, [Touki], poder dragonito, el _**[Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan]**_ (Anillo Gigante: Arma de Seis Reyes), el _**[Hon Cheon Meol Gyuk]**_ (Golpe Destructor de los Cielos Caóticos) y aura [Dragon Slayer] siendo que aún estaba activada la técnica secreta del [Hokuto Shinken]

El movimiento es tan poderoso que la onda de choque que envía, hizo un agujero en la carne del dragón…atravesando sus escamas…uno de los elementos más resistentes del mundo sobrenatural, incluso después de traspasar el órgano bombeador de sangre

Con eso consiguió matar al dragón maligno que caía poco a poco, mientras despotricar contra su asesino

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo...la tragedia que nació hace 2000 años…se ha...acabado – Decía el castaño - Pero...¿esto lo que quería el padre de Kodama? – se preguntó a si mismo

[¡MALDITO [SEKIRYUUTEI], UNA VEZ MÁS ME HAS GANADO!] Bramo el dragón [Por lo visto los únicos que pueden darte a ti y a esa dragona pelea son Crom Crauch, Apophis y Azhi Dahaka] comento molesto

[¿Dragona?] Pregunto el mencionado

[No sirve de nada quejarme, has luchado con honor y perdí, al menos quiero que tomes la [Habakiri], el [Maken] más poderoso y a mi hija como el cuerpo de mi nieta…haz lo que creas correcto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellas, en verdad que no sirvo para ser un padre o abuelo. Nos volveremos a ver, de eso estoy seguro] Dijo el conocido como…el [Dragón de Sangre Envenenada] antes de fallecer

[¡Espera!] Dijo el dragón rojo [¿Qué quiso decir con eso de dragona?]

\- Academia Tenbi –

Todos estaban en silencio debido a que en tan solo un instante, la encarnizada batalla que tuvo el "héroe de [Tenbi]" acabo con su victoria

\- ¿Lo logro? – Pregunto Chacha

\- Si – Dijo Shiria - ¡Lo consiguió! – exclamo emocionada mientras llora

\- ¡Gano! – Exclamo Uruchi

 _ **¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**_

Fue el grito de los alumnos como profesores emocionados, felices y contentos mientras derramaban lágrimas abrazándose unos a otros, saliendo a la luz las clásicas parejitas de hombre y mujer como de mujeres

\- ¡Ese es nuestro héroe! – Exclamo una alumna

\- Gracias, Hyodo-san – Dijo Kumi limpiándose las lagrimas

\- ¡Ese es el más fuerte de [Tenbi]! – Exclamo Galette

\- ¡Venció a esa cosa! – Exclamo Kimi llorando

\- Issei-san... – Dijo Furan limpiándose las lágrimas luego de quitarse los lentes

\- Lograste lo que prometiste – Completo Yuuka sollozando

\- I-kun... – Dijo Haruko derramando lagrimas

\- Gracias, muchas gracias por vengar a mi padre y a mi hermano como rescatar a mi madre, Issei – Dijo la rubia llorando con una sonrisa

\- Tú eres el gran heredero del [Hokuto], Issei-san – Decía Inaho con una sonrisa

\- Ise... ¡Ise es asombroso! – Exclamo Azuki

\- Buen trabajo, Ise – Dijo Minori con una hermosa sonrisa

\- Gracias a dios estas bien, gracias a dios – Dijo Aki con las manos juntas y sollozando

\- Ise...gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras – Dijo Tomiko con una linda sonrisa

\- Ese es mi alumno – Comentaron Gen

(Issei…ya no tengo nada que enseñarte, has crecido como todo un guerrero y un hombre, estoy orgulloso de ti) Pensaba Takeshi

\- Es como dijo Koushin-san, el mundo entro en caos y el [Hokuto] envió a su heredero a imponer el orden – Dijo Akaya – (Koushin-san, Kai-kun…han sido vengados) –

Las [Asura] sonreían contentas puesto que su líder había realizado otra hazaña mas pero también tristes porque solo fueron espectadoras siendo que su mayor anhelo es luchar codo a codo con el castaño

\- Amanohara -

El castaño usando a [Ascalon] realizo un poderoso tajo para salir de la dimensión del sello con los capullos donde estaban Yatsune y Kodama, usando a [Habakiri] y nuevamente restaurar el sello. Invoco a [Koku-oh] para subir a ambas mujeres y le dijera que se fuera además de dar la señal de desactivar la barrera. El castaño sentía empezó a bajar la montaña pero estaba demasiado cansado puesto que usar su técnica especial era algo realmente agotador y estresante para su cuerpo. Cuando estaba casi a punto de llegar…flaqueo para caer pero…

*Vaya parece que excediste tus límites*Dijo una voz a la par que sentía como algo lo recibía

\- Love-san, Minerva-san – Dijo el castaño al ver a la rubia y a la peli celeste de boina

\- ¿Necesitas que te llevemos? – Pregunto la segunda mencionada para que ambas lo ayuden

\- Lo siento, soy lamentable, dejar que una chica me lleve…- Decía el castaño apenado

\- Eso no es lamentable – Dijo Martha - Hasta él más bravo guerrero debe dejar que le ayuden de vez en cuando -

\- Te has esforzado mucho, buen trabajo y gracias por salvarme – Comento Love con una linda sonrisa para besarle la frente cosa que hizo la otra chica

\- Academia Tenbi -

El castaño que aun traía la armadura se bajó casi llegando a la academia donde fue recibido con ovaciones, viroteos y aplausos como clamaban "¡Ese es Issei!...¡Nuestro héroe!"

\- ¡Bienvenido! – Exclamo un profesor

\- ¡Sabíamos que podías! – Exclamo una profesora

Los alumnos y profesores seguían clamando su nombre con alegría, puesto que el chico nuevo que fue temido al principio…los había salvado física como espiritualmente. Issei estaba sorprendido por la recepción que le daban

\- Todos esperaban tu regreso – Explico la rubia verdosa para que se bajara siendo que el [Maken] legendario se separó del cuerpo del chico dejando ver como apenas estaba curándose, los [Hachimaken] volvieron a sus dueños, excepto _**[Kamudo]**_ que se quedó con el chico

\- ¡Bienvenido! – Exclamaron las chicas interesadas en él para lanzarse a abrazarlo incluso Galette y Kumi

\- ¿Q-Que es lo que está pasando? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Gen-san puso un [Maken] tan pequeño como un mosquito en tu hombro que estuvo transmitiendo en vivo toda la pelea – Respondió la peli celeste para que las estudiantes fuera a verlo encimándosele

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto una alumna

\- ¿No estas herido? – Pregunto otra alumna

\- S-Si, estoy bien pero no empujen – Respondió el castaño para que Haruko se pusiera frente a él pero estaba cabizbaja

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre haces cosas tan imprudentes?! - Exclamo la peli morada para golpear el chico en la cabeza que cayo debido al agotamiento para que lo llevara a su pecho para abrazarlo - Pero...Gracias por hacer todo lo que has hecho por nuestro paraíso...snif...gracias, gracias...snif...gracias – para que todas las enamoradas del castaño se lancen a abrazarlo y besarlo

\- Ese Hyodo, hizo algo espectacular – Dijo Kengo - ¡Ese es mi alumno! -

\- Nos ha superado – Dijo Kai

\- Cállate – Dijo el peli azul oscuro - ¡Empezaremos desde ahora! –

\- Vamos a unirnos, Hakuro-senpai – Dijo la castaña de ojos rojos viendo como la morena se separo en el momento luego de que sus compañeras y amigas se le fueran encima

\- No, estoy bien aquí – Respondió la mencionada

\- Pero… - Decía la ex-portadora de _**[Kamudo]**_

\- Ya, ya – Decía Furan – Issei-san es impresionante ¿no?...Si soy honesta, como todos pensaba que era aterrador y un monstruo, temíamos lo que pasaría con él en nuestra academia por lo que nos alejamos de él –

\- Como sea, no nos tomó en cuenta y siguió su labor como heredero del [Puño de la Estrella del Norte] – Dijo Yuuka - Poco a poco conocimos quien era realmente el llamado [Yân Wâng] de esta era - mientras Haruko recordaba todo lo que paso en estas semanas

" _ **Que cruel fue, ataco a Himegami-san y a Kushiya-san…debemos alejarnos de él"**_

" _ **El nuevo se unió a [Maken-ki]"**_

" _ **¿Qué estará pensando Takaki al aceptarlo?"**_

" _ **Issei Hyodo protegio a Himegami-senpai de una atacante"**_

" _ **¿En serio?...No creo, supongo que Himegami-senpai se pudo cuidar a si misma"**_

" _ **Atraparon a la culpable de los ataques en la academia"**_

" _ **¿Quién fue?"**_

" _ **Issei Hyodo, aquel que…"**_

" _ **Escuche que el gerente de la [Mansión Makaron] fue controlado por [Kamigari] y ataco a Fuku-Kaichou"**_

" _ **¿Cómo se encuentra?"**_

" _ **Parece que Issei-san la salvo"**_

" _ **Que alivio"**_

" _ **¡[Kamigari] controlo a Amaya-senpai!"**_

" _ **¡Que terrible!"**_

" _ **Gracias a dios que Issei-san estaba ahí y la rescato"**_

" _ **¡Issei-san acaba de declararle la guerra a [Kamigari] él solo!"**_

" _ **¡¿Por qué hizo algo tan imprudente?!...¡Debemos apoyarlo!"**_

" _ **¡Issei-san ha ofrecido su cabeza como premio en el [Himekagura]!"**_

" _ **¡¿Cómo?!...¡Entonces no debemos de perder!"**_

" _ **¡Issei nos hizo ganar el primer evento!"**_

" _ **¡Ese es nuestro campeón!"**_

" _ **Satou-senpai sello el [Maken] de Kawase-senpai y gano el segundo evento"**_

" _ **Estamos más cerca de ganar el festival"**_

" _ **Satou-senpai ha dicho que los sellos se los dio Issei-san"**_

" _ **Siempre está velando por la [Academia]"**_

" _ **¡Takeru Yamato ataco la academia y se llevó a Nijou-sensei como a Amaya-senpai!"**_

" _ **¡Estoy seguro que Issei-san lo sabrá y vendrá a rescatarlas!"**_

" _ **¡Va a ir a enfrentar a Takeru Yamato y a Yamata no Orochi por sí mismo!"**_

" _ **¡Debemos darle ánimos para que al menos estemos con él en espíritu!"**_

\- Ahora todos confiaron en Ise-kun, se preocuparon y rezaron por él. Cambio los corazones de muchos - Dijo al Kunoichi

\- Es por que dio lo mejor de sí hasta el final – Dijo la Kaichou mientras Takeshí veía como era manteado por todos los alumnos y profesores de la academia para que empezara a derramar lagrimas

(Seth…Lydia…Kenshiro-san) Pensaba el líder del dojo Ohyama (¿Lo han visto?...Issei se ha convertido en un héroe de esta academia como lo fueron ustedes, salvo muchas vidas y sigue su destino sin temor de nada)

\- Inaho-dono – Dijo Love Espada para que la mencionada la viera a la rubia con odio y furia - El crimen que cometí es imperdonable… a cambio de calmar su corazón, tome mi vida – dándole su espada para ponerse en posición seiza por lo que...

\- Love Espada, debes vivir y proteger la academia como uno de los [4 pilares de [Tenbi] como lo fuiste antes de ser controlada por Takeru Yamato – Dijo la mencionada sorprendiendo al castaño y a la rubia - Issei-san, dejare que ella viva para que pague por sus pecados, esta es la ofrenda que le hago al alma de mi bendito padre -

\- Si es tu decisión, la respeto – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- ¿Po-Por qué, Inaho-dono? – Decía la rubia – ¡Yo asesine a su padre, Tesshin-san! – exclamo para que la nombrada se pusiera detrás de ella y le hiciera un corte en forma de X con [Furuno] en la espalda

\- Kugh – Gruño la rubia adolorida por el corte

\- ¡Nunca olvidaras el dolor de esa cicatriz! – Exclamo la castaña seriamente

\- Sob…Sob…Lo acepto – Dijo Espada derramando lagrimas - ¡Juro por esta cicatriz que no lo olvidare! – para romper en llanto mientras le agradecía a la chica que no la matara y le pedía perdón

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que Inaho perdonara la vida de la asesina de su padre y solo le hiciera una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la espalda…puesto que tenía todo el derecho de matarla y no lo hizo

\- ¿Por qué no la mastate? - Pregunto Galette - ¡Ella mato a tu padre! – exclamo consternada

\- Ella es la vida que mi bendito padre preservo a cambio de la suya, si la matara...seria deshonrar ese sacrificio – Respondió Inaho para abrazar a Issei que le consoló

\- Es algo que los peleadores presentes como tú o Azuki-san, jamás entenderían – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la castaña rojiza

\- Ella no busca venganza sabe puesto que entiende que no le traerá nada bueno, a la vez busca poder perdonarla pero no puede hacerlo por completo. Le dejo esa cicatriz como un estigma del pecado de Love Espada y el dolor de su corazón por perder a su única familia – Respondió Issei – A diferencia de los peleadores, los arte marcialistas tenemos un código de honor, uno de los estipulados de ese código es que debemos honrar a nuestro maestro y a los antecesores de nuestro Kenpo. Tesshin-san no solo fue el padre de Inaho si no también su maestro -

En ese momento Galette como los demás alumnos cayeron en cuenta de lo que decía el castaño, es cierto que no podían comprender el significado de las acciones de Inaho o las palabras de Issei, pero terminaron por respetar la resolución de la chica

\- Ahora – Dijo el chico separándose de la castaña para aparecer a [Habakiri] y bajar los cuerpo de las rubias

\- ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto la rubia castaña

\- Cumplir una promesa que hice a cierta persona – Respondió el castaño para clavarle la espada en el corazón a la rubia menor que abrió los ojos después cargo a Kodama y la puso en su cuerpo para clavarle la espada en el estómago, el corazón y la frente por lo que esta entro en el cuerpo desarrollado de su persona

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto la rubia menor

\- Cuando Orochi robo [Habakiri] del panteón japonés, descubrió que tiene 2 habilidades aparte de la divinización – Respondió el castaño – Una es restaurar cualquier cosa incluso si lleva miles de años destrozada o rota, siempre y cuando se tenga un fragmento o ADN. Lo segunda es que puede conceder cualquier deseo que se pida de corazón y sea posible –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Pregunto Azuki

\- Pedí que trajera a la vida a Yatsune Himegami-san, la madre de Kodama-san e hice que el cuerpo de esta como su [Elemento] y alma volvieran a ser uno – Respondió Issei

\- Es por eso que entre en esta versión desarrollada que creaste – Comento la Himegami menor

\- No – Refuto el castaño – Ese es tu cuerpo original -

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamaron todos

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamo Kodama – Mi cuerpo se perdió hace muchos siglos –

\- No, creo que lo viste, tu cuerpo estaba dentro de Yamata no Orochi, tu abuelo – Rebatió el castaño – Ese dragón maligno uso a [Habakiri] para separar tu [Elemento] y alma de tu cuerpo, por lo que estos tomaron forma dando origen a tu anterior cuerpo mientras que tu cuerpo original estuvo en una especie de animación suspendida y se estuvo desarrollándolo para poseerte después de usar el cuerpo de tu madre -

\- Que horrible – Decía la identificada como Yatsune afligida – Entonces simplemente para mi propio padre solo era un recipiente para su alma – derramando lágrimas

\- Lamento darle esa noticia, Yatsune-san – Dijo el castaño - En si su plan original era recuperar su antiguo cuerpo y sembrar el caos como matar a todo el panteón japonés. Pero como fue sellado en [Amanohara] junto con [Habakiri] y Kodama, tomo el [Maken] como el cuerpo de Kodama y espero a que Takeru lo liberara con el propósito de volverlo un dios con esta espada. Sin embargo, la serpiente lo iba a matar con su veneno mortal –

\- ¿Cómo está eso? – Pregunto Minerva curiosa

\- Una vez que liberara lo iba a matar con el veneno que le dio, en realidad Yamato le era fiel por la toxina que introdujo en su cuerpo cuando lo tomo como su lacayo, un ejemplo de esto son ellas – señalando a Aki, Haruko y los 4 pilares de [Tenbi]

\- ¿Entonces…? – Decía Akaya sacando una conclusión

\- Si, incluso cuando lo podía usar a su antojo, Yamato no era inmune a este – Respondió Issei

\- Issei…¿Cómo es que mi madre está viva? – Pregunto la rubia menor – Yo vi como Takeru Yamato tenía su cabeza – comento con cierta desesperación en su voz

\- En realidad era una réplica que hizo tu abuelo con su carne para hacerla convincente – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Puedes revivir a mi padre y a mi hermano? – Pregunto Kodama seriamente pero en los ojos de la rubia había un rayo de esperanza por lo que suspiro pesadamente el castaño

\- Lamentablemente, el alma de tu padre y hermano está en el reino de los muertos, jurisdicción que esta espada no puede superar. A pesar de que fue hecha para convertir a un hombre en dios, no puede desafiar a algo tan superior como la muerte – Dijo el castaño amargamente

\- Pero… - Replico la rubia

\- Este bien, Issei-dono, lo comprendo – Dijo la Himegami mayor

\- ¡Mamá! – Reclamo la Himegami menor

\- Kodama, a mi también me duele saber que no veré al hombre que amo y a uno de mis queridos hijos pero te tengo a ti – Dijo la mencionada – Mientras nunca los olvidemos, ellos jamás morirán – comento con una sonrisa acariciando el rostro de la joven

\- Si – Dijo su hija desanimada

\- Además a Oosu no le gustaría ver cómo estas enamorada del descendiente de mi primer amor, Shuuken-dono…fufufufu – Dijo la rubia mayor burlonamente

\- ¡Y-Yo no estoy enamorada de Issei! – Exclamo la rubia sonrojada

\- Yabiko dejo familia y estoy feliz de conocer al descendiente de mi hijo – Dijo Yatsune viendo a Takeshi que se sonrojo - Además quisiera iniciar de nuevo, hacer lo que no hice. Kodama, ¿no te molestaría si tu madre comienza una nueva vida y tiene un nuevo romance? – pregunto para besar al castaño

\- M-Ma-Mamá…¡ ¿qué haceeeeees?! – Exclamo la mencionada impactada

\- ¡No sea aprovechada! - Exclamaron las pretendientes del chico

\- Oiga…¿por qué besa a MI Ise? – Pregunto Aki molesta

\- Solo porque la salvo no quiere decir que puede empezar a hacer eso, Yatsune-san – Dijo Haruko molesta

\- No se aproveche, haga fila – Dijo Love con una sonrisa tensa

\- Lo lamento niñas, pero el guapo y sexy Ise-kun gano mi corazón y tomo mi cuerpo, cargándome como princesa y me revivió por lo que tiene que tomar la responsabilidad - Dijo la rubia mayor con una sonrisa - Kodama, te presento a tu nuevo papá –

\- ¿Ha? - Exclamaría el castaño confundido

\- ¡¿Mi nuevo papá?! - Exclamaría la rubia menor

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!- Exclamarían las chicas

\- ¡¿Qué cree que hace al decir eso, abuela?! – Exclamo Aki

\- ¡¿A-A-Abuela?! – Vocifero la madre de Kodama ofendida

\- Es mi Ise-kun – Dijo Love

\- ¡¿Cómo que es tuyo, pervertida empedernida?! – Exclamo Haruko - ¡Es mi I-kun! -

\- ¡Tu cállate, Tsundere de quinta! – Exclamo la peli azul

\- ¡¿A quién llamas Tsundere de quinta, anciana asaltacunas?! – Exclamo la peli morada

\- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – Chillo Aki furiosa

Siendo que el desastre aumento cuando Minori, Tomiko y las demás enamoradas se unieron a la pelea diciendo que cada una era mejor pareja para el castaño. Siendo que Kodama…

\- ¡Mujeriego, pervertido, complejo de madre, cínico, descarado...!- Exclamo Himegami insultado al su "padrastro" mientras que el castaño sonreía al ver como todo volvía a la "normalidad"

\- Yare, Yare Daze - Se quejo el castaño que para sorpresa de todos lanzo la espada al aire para que esperara que se pusiera a su altura, cuando estuvo en el rango deseado por el chico

 _ **¡ATAH!...¡ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!**_

Empezo a golpear con sus puños toda la espada sin detenerse hasta que la destruyo por completo dejando en shock a los presentes

\- ¿Por que hiciste eso? - Pregunto Yuuka

\- [Habakiri], es un [Maken] peligroso y desde mucho tiempo, el [Hokuto Souke] ha estado buscando para destruirla y traer la paz al mundo - Respondio el castaño - …Como todo está en orden…creo que ahora puedo tener un descanso...- Mustio para desvanecerse siendo que cayó al suelo rendido, preocupando a todos

\- ¡HYODO! – Exclamaron los alumnos y profesores

\- ¡ISE! – Chillaron las "chicas" del mencionado preocupadas y horrorizadas

Aki lo volteo y puso su cabeza en sus muslos sin importarle a ella o a Haruko que lo que cubría sus cuerpos se les cayera, revelando la erótica vestimenta ceremonial que tenían puestas. La enfermera uso su [Maken] para revisar al hombre que ama para suspirar aliviada pero su mirada reflejaba intranquilidad

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Pregunto la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil ansiosa por saber el estado su amado

\- ¿Esta muerto? – Pregunto Usui burlonamente ganándose una golpiza de todas e incluso de Kodama que empezó a tenerle cariño al chico

\- No pero apenas y esta con vida – Dijo la peli azul preocupada – Esta sumamente agotado y tiene un gran estrés como una terrible fatiga, sin embargo, me sorprende que no tenga heridas más graves -

Luego de eso fue llevado a la enfermería para que se le diera tratamiento, desgraciadamente este efecto era por todo lo que tuvo que usar para ganar en la batalla que lo llevo a ese estado

Recibir los ataques de Yamata no Orochi

Invocar el poderoso _**[Maken: Susanoo]**_

Realizar el hechizo _**[Eija Grid]**_

Usar al mismo tiempo:

 _ **[Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan]**_ (Anillo Gigante: Arma de Seis Reyes)

 _ **[Sekiryuutei Honretsu]**_

 _ **[Hon Cheon Meol Gyuk]**_ (Golpe Destructor de los Cielos Caóticos)

 _ **[Black Gehenna]**_

 _ **[Thunderstorm Helix]**_

El aura [Dragonslayer] de [Ascalon] en su técnica secreta, _**[Sekiryuutei Yon Ten no Eikou]**_ que le dejaba un gran estrés en el cuerpo y un enorme agotamiento físico como muscular y energético cada vez que la usa…siendo más fuerte el efecto por el poder de la espada que se le dio recientemente, poniendo en riesgo su salud por el aura de la [Mata dragones]

\- 3 días después – 5:00 am – Enfermería de Tenbi

El castaño despertaba lentamente pero sentía 6 presencias junto a él, al abrir los ojos… noto como Yatsune, Aki, Haruko, Love, Minori y Tomiko dormían en los bordes de la cama dado a entender que había estado cuidando de él por lo que sonrió para que con cuidado se parara y usara el [Shunpo] yendo a su cuarto debido a que empezaría a empacar sus cosas como a reservar una habitación en el hotel donde se quedó antes…curiosamente ese hotel es propiedad de [Fenrir]. Luego de ir a dejar sus cosas al cuarto del hotel, llamo a las [Asura] para conocerlas en persona

\- Techo de la Academia Tenbi -

El castaño miraba el cielo estrellado hasta que sintió 4 presencias para ver a 4 hermosas jóvenes vestidas con el atuendo, chaleco táctico y boina de [Fenrir]

\- Es un honor conocerlo, [Shiva]-sama – Dijo la rubia – Soy la [Asura-01], nombre clave [American Ace], Yurishia Farandole – dando un saludo militar

– Soy la [Asura-02], nombre clave [Sniper] (Francotiradora), Ainess Grey – Dijo la peli platina dando un saludo militar

– Soy la [Asura-03], nombre clave [Kirishigure] (Lluvia Cortante), Hayuru Himekawa – Dijo la morena menor dando un saludo militar

– Soy la [Asura-00] y líder de las [Asuras], nombre clave [Rávana], Reiri Hida - Dijo la morena mayor dando un saludo militar - ¿Qué pasa? Comandante – pregunto curiosa

\- No, solo que no solo son fuertes si no también hermosas – Comento el mencionado con una sonrisa sonrojando fuertemente a las chicas que se lanzaron a abrazarlo

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser así de imprudente? Ise – Reprendió suavemente la morena mayor

\- ¡Estuvo genial, [Shiva]-sama! – Exclamo la rubia

\- ¡Yurishia-san, no lo alientes! – Regaño la morena menor – Pero le pido que no vuelva a hacer algo tan peligroso, comandante…para eso somos su guardia personal y su equipo especial, nuestro deber velar por su bienestar –

\- Fue muy temerario luchar contra ese sujeto raro y esa cosa, es fuerte pero no puede hacerlo todo solo, es un humano. Me gustaría que…- Decía Aine para que el castaño pusiera un dedos en sus suaves y rosados labios

\- Aprecio su preocupación – Dijo el castaño de ojos cian – De corazón les agradezco lo que hicieron por la academia y solo puedo hacer esto por ustedes – procediendo a tomar el rostro de las chicas para darles su primer beso que ellas recibieron gustosas y correspondieron puesto que desde que lo conocieron como el tiempo que estuvo lejos pusieron en orden sus sentimientos y vislumbraron que sentían por su comandante. El beso entre ellas cada una de ellas y el chico duro más de un minuto para que separaran de este con un hilo de salvia conectando sus lenguas con un sonrojo evidente y un leve jadeo por la falta de aire

\- Eso fue…- Decía Aine tocándose sus labios

\- More…More…- Decía Yurishia mientras hacía piquito con sus labios tratando de besarlo

\- ¡No seas avorazada, Yurishia-san! – Reprendió Hayuru poniendo su mano en medio – P-Pero comandante yo…-

\- Dices que ella es una avorazada…y tú no te quedas atrás – Dijo Reiri deteniéndola del hombro

\- Reiri – Dijo Issei seriamente

\- Si – Respondió la mencionada

\- Si no estoy en condiciones para la tarde-noche de este día…trae 100 mg de [Nitronix] – Pidio el castaño dejando sorprendidas a las 4 jóvenes

\- ¡¿Esta seguro comandante?! – Exclamo Hayuru preocupada

\- ¡¿Sabe que es el último recurso de [Fenrir]?!– Pregunto Aine algo alterada - ¡Incluso para los comandantes es un tabú! -

\- Comprendo lo que quieren decir pero debo estar en óptimas condiciones puesto que tengo que ir a una reunión MUY importante – Dijo el castaño para sentir como se desvanecía y perdía fuerza en las piernas – Parece que el estrés y el cansancio son más de los que mi cuerpo puede soportar. Tienen sus indicaciones, antes de irme a dormir quisiera oír su reporte –

\- Si, llegamos cuando el objetivo llamado Takeru Yamato ataco – Decia Reiri

Flashback

[Kamigari] había atacado y [Maken-ki] como [Venus] luchaban contra ellos pero cuando un tipo con un bamboo quiso atacar a Furan…. fue aplastado con un puño que levanto una cortina de polvo

\- ¡¿Quién osa ponerse en el camino de Takeru-sama?! – Exclamo una mujer castaña rubia de lentes vestida como secretaria sexy, esta era Miyabi Ootori

*¡No dejaremos que dañen la academia!* Dijo una voz firmemente, cuando el polvo se asentó, revelo 4 a jóvenes vestidas con un traje de combate negro con un casco a juego siendo que tenían un símbolo de un tridente que estaba con un ourobonos en él en pecho lado derecho de su pecho que era notorio y el símbolo del grupo mercenario legendario en la espalda

\- ¡E-Ese escudo!...- Decía una chica vestía de colegiala

\- ¡Si no hay error! – Decía un hombre vestido de traje y corbata blanca con una camisa negra, piercings en las ojeras y un gran sombrero gris - ¡Son del [Escuadrón Fenrir]! -

\- ¡[ASURAS]! – Exclamo Yan iracunda al ver a sus más acérrimas enemigas

\- No tenemos tiempo para tus niñerías, Yan Ming de [Venus] – Dijo una de las identificadas como [Asuras] enojando aún más a la chica

\- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí la despiadada y temible guardia personal del [Divino Destructor Shiva]?! – Exclamo el identificado como Leo Hirata sorprendido

\- Solo tenemos una orden – Dijo otra de las [Asuras]

\- ¡Eliminación total de [Kamigari]! – Exclamaron las 4 para sacar sus armas;

Una tenía un guante azul con bordes dorados en una mano…en el otro brazo la extremidad superior de una armadura del mismo color pero sin guante y con una hombrera de tres capas

Otra saco dos pistolas [Desert Eagle 1911] modificada siendo más ancha que las promedio de este modelo

Otra saco una katana sin guardia que era elegante y hermosa

Y la última saco un par de cuchillas con forma de puño americano

\- Interesante – Dijo Takeru - ¡Veamos de que esta hecho el equipo del [Divino Destructor Shiva] de [Fenrir]! – exclamo extasiado

Pero en ese momento vio como las primeras estrellas del cielo aparecían y para su desgracia fue la [Hokuto Shichisei] la que entro en su rango de visión. Sintió como su cuerpo se congelo y empezó a contraerse para explotar desde el torso quedando solo sus piernas, manos y cabeza. El peli lila no se inmuto y tomo su alma para revivir a su guerrero caído

Luego de eso empezó una masacre digna del más cruel y despiadado demonio, las [Asura] no tenían consideración o la más mínima pizca de piedad contra el grupo enemigo. Los alumnos de [Tenbi] conocían por primera vez y en vivo la crueldad e inhumanidad del legendario grupo mercenario

Fin del Flashback

\- Para ese momento llego y tomo las riendas del encuentro – Dijo Yurishia

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño – Vayan a descansar y disfruten de su éxito en la misión –

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron el equipo especial para desaparecer

*Veo que te encuentras bien, Ise-san* Dijo una voz para que el castaño viera a su familiar que derramaba lágrimas y se lanzó a abrazarlo llorando para que el chico la abrazara haciéndola sentir segura

\- Lo siento, no pensé que te preocuparía tanto – Se disculpó el mencionado

\- Waaaa…tonto... ¡tonto Ise-san! – Exclamo Kurumi llorando

Así estuvieron un rato para que platicara con ella mientras la chica le hacia una almohada de piernas acariciándole el cabello. La morena se sorprendió puesto que ella también conocía que tan codiciado era el [Hokuto Souke], por lo que comprendió que tan importante es que guarde el secreto. Luego de eso, regreso a la cama antes de que las chicas que lo cuidaban

\- Sala Audiovisual de Tenbi -

Todos los de [Maken-ki]…la primera y actual generación, [Venus] y las Himegami se encontraban en el lugar esperando a Akaya que llevaba todo la mañana…desaparecido. Se abrió la puerta revelando al castaño claro que traía consigo unos cargadores con un teatro en casa

\- ¿Qué es esto? Akaya – Pregunto Minori

\- Es un pequeño regalito para [Tenbi] – Respondió el mencionado – Como lo necesario para ver esto – enseñando un disco en un funda

\- ¿Y ese cd? – Pregunto Shiria

\- Lo veras pronto – Dijo el castaño claro para que una vez instalado el equipo por un técnico que había venido, puso el cd en el dvd y lo que se vio fue una academia…lo segundo….¡¿a Issei enfrentándose a un zorro de 9 colas a quien mato?!

Paso eso a otro video donde…¡¿se enfrentaba al [Carde] Kokabiel?!

La pelea inicio cuando este protegió a la pelirroja y a la morena que Haruko, Aki, Minori, Tomiko, Gen, Akaya, Demitra y Yan identificaron como Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima por lo que se pusieron celosas al ver como las defendió del ataque del caído y el abrazo. Luego dentro de la academia vieron como ambos guerreros tuvieron una intensa batalla donde primero destruyeron unas escaleras anchas con tan solo sus dedos y manos respectivamente para luego estamparse uno al otro contra las vigas, aun cuando la escuela se les vino abajo pudieron seguir luchando y las chicas exclamaron emocionadas al ver que tan varonil se veía al lanzar el _**[Tenshou Honretsu]**_ a pesar de estar en el suelo para luego lo derrotada con otra técnica secreta más poderosa que el _**[Hokuto Tetsu Tenohira]**_

Al terminar el video la reacciones no se hicieron esperar puesto que no pensaron que el castaño realmente hubiera peleador con Kokabiel y a parte lucho contra un zorro de nueve colas, que son considerados Youkais clase S

\- No puedo creerlo – Decía Aki impresionada - Se enfrentó a un kyuubi no kitsune (zorro de nueve colas) y a un [Carde] de [Grigory]...terminando con las vida de ambos -

\- Ciertamente es algo poco creíble – Decía Minori – Él, que es apenas un joven de 17 años, se enfrentara a ese desequilibrado mental y como a esa bola de pelos enorme es algo que jamás pensé ver -

\- Bueno, por algo es él es sucesor del nombre [Yân Wâng] – Dijo el rubio pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza

\- Él es ridículamente fuerte pero el [Carde] no se quedó atrás y parece que lo que comento Hyodo-kun era verdad, era un maestro de [Hokuto Ryuu Ken]. Más aun gano contra una bestia de ese calibre – Dijo Akaya seriamente

\- Haaaa…- Suspiraron pesadamente los de [Maken-ki] como las de [Venus]

\- Sabemos que es fuerte pero esto es una exageración – Dijo Usui derrotado

\- Me hace sentir pequeña a su lado – Comento Demitra con una sonrisa amarga

\- Ahora entiendo porque nos dijo que eramos niñas –Dijo Yan dolida por lo que apretó su brazo

\- Es verdad – Dijo Shiria

\- Comparado a esto – Dijo Aililu

\- Somos unas niñas – Dijio Lilu

\- Mira quien lo dice – Comento Kodama

En tanto Love Espada se habia mojado como perra en celo, incluso donde estaba sentada estaba húmedo mientras tiene una expresión orgásmica y jadeaba

\- Tan despiadadoooo~… ahhh~…me estoy excitando demasiadoooo~ - Decía la rubia verdosa con un rostro lascivo

\- ¡Gobiérnate, Love-senpai! – Exclamó Haruko – Mooou~…I-kun siempre actuando imprudentemente, mira que enfrentarse a un [Carde] y a un zorro de nueve colas él solo -

\- Es un monstruo...un jodido y endemoniado monstruo – Dijo la rubia de ojos verdes menor con la cara azul

\- Kodama, ¿quién te enseño esas palabras? – Reprendió su madre mientras le jala una mejilla – Él no es un monstruo, es un dios de la muerte que mata por instinto. A pesar de eso, tan joven y que sea tan poderoso, es algo que jamás pensé ver en mi vida. Espero que el próximo hermano o hermana menor de Kodama que tenga con Ise sea tan fuerte como él o lo supere -

Ante esa última declaración todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la boca casi en el suelo

\- ¡No! – Exclamo Aki - ¡El hijo más fuerte de Ise, será el mío! –

\- ¿Qué dices? – Decía Minori – Sera él mío –

\- ¡No, él mío! – Exclamo Tomiko para que las interesadas en Issei empezaran a discutir de quienes estaban interesadas sorprendiendo a las demás como haciendo que Kengo por los celos llore lágrimas de sangre y saque espuma por la boca mientras que Uruchi se deprimió siendo que los otros dos estaban acostumbrados a esto

\- Enfermería de Tenbi -

El castaño se encontraba recostado en la cama tratando de descansar pero de pronto apareció cierta rubia verdosa vestida de enfermera erotica y con una lencería muy sexy

\- Es hora de revisar la temperatura del paciente – Dijo la "enfermera" relamiéndose para retirar la sabana y ponerse a horcadas del paciente para besarlo desde los labios, el cuello, sus pectorales bien trabajados pasando sus dedos por las cicatrices de su pecho

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Pregunto el castaño intrigado

\- Quiero que te relajes…no hagas nada, yo me ocupare de todo – Dijo la chica haciendo un camino de besos y lamidas hasta que la entrepierna del chico para retirar la ropa con los dientes dejando libre a la "bestia" -(Es más grande de lo que imagine) - Penso excitada para relamerse y empezar a estimularlo con la mano mientras que con su lengua atiende la punta

(Es algo torpe con la lengua pero es buena al mismo tiempo) Pensaba el castaño

\- Perdona si no se siente bien pero es mi primera vez haciéndolo con un chico – Comento Love un tanto tímida

\- N-No te preocupes, se siente bien – Dijo el castaño sonrojando a la chica que empezó a usar su lengua para recorrer el miembro de su amado con su lengua para luego darle besos siendo que de un momento a otro hizo que entrara en su boca hasta que llego a su garganta mientras usaba su lengua

La rubia ronroneaba lujuriosamente para sacar el miembro de su boca para desabrocharse el vestido por el frente y revelar su sostén negro de encaje que se abrochaba por enfrente por lo que el castaño usaba su lengua como su boca para quitar la prenda. No era como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, en realidad este juego lo tenía mucho con Kuroka y Akeno. Cuando el castaño libero el seguro, esta dejo caer la prenda para que ella empezara a usar sus atributos para estimular la virilidad de Issei

\- Más tarde ese día –

Aki fue a revisar a Issei puesto que había estado ocupada con su madre que constantemente le preguntaba cuándo podría conocer a su futuro yerno como quería hablar con él respecto a la boda

\- Mooo-uh~…mama siempre está apresurándome – Dijo la enfermera – Apenas estoy empezando mi relación con Ise – comento un poco sonrojada para escuchar

*Ah~…Siiiiii~…Ngh~…Así me gusta… ¡Hazme un lio dentroooooooooooooooooooo~!*

Abrió la puerta de golpe para ver como Love Espada estaba siendo penetrada por Issei para que le deje. La enfermera al ver esto se quedó congelada siendo que el chico se acercó a ella listo para otro round por lo que la beso mientras la desnudaba siendo que uso sus grandes pechos para estimular su virilidad

Haruko fue la siguiente en ir a ver a su amado castaño puesto que se había armado de valor para decir lo que sentía por él pero al llegar a la puerta

*Ahn~…a pesar de que apenas deje de ser virgen…lo puedo sentir dentro…me corro…me corro…¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!*

La vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba viendo algo que no esperaba, Issei penetrando en 4 a Aki mientras esta lamia la entrepierna de Love de la que estaba saliendo un líquido blanco a borbotones. El castaño se corrió en ella para que fuera por Haruko que se quiso ir para que el castaño la ahogara con un lujurioso y sensual beso

La ultima en ir fue Yatsune puesto que había terminado de dormir a Kodama para que al entrar se encontrara como Tomiko montaba a Issei mientras Minori era masturbada por este

\- Ara, parece que activaron la sangre de dragón de Ise-kun – Dijo la rubia mayor divertida para desnudarse dejando ver su exquisito cuerpo y empalarse el miembro del chico – KYAAAAAA… ¡Es más grande que el de Oosu! – empezando a mover sus caderas como nunca lo hizo antes

\- Al día siguiente – 11:00 am -

El castaño estaba levantándose al sentir un olor peculiar para que al despertar se encontrara a Aki durmiendo en su brazo derecho, a Haruko en su brazo izquierdo, a Love en uno de sus costados, a Minori y Tomiko en sus piernas siendo que Yatsune estaba sobre él

Issei al ver esto puso una cara de "no me lo puedo creer" puesto que jamás espero despertar de esa manera e incluso Kurumi estaba entre las chicas siendo que se encontraba en otro costado

\- Ise...mmmm…no tan duro…– Dijeron las chicas en sus sueños - Quiero tener al bebe de Ise - para que el chico…

 _ **¡SLAP!**_

Se dio un palm face en la cara puesto que no recordaba lo que paso ayer algo si sabía, había tenido sexo con 6 chicas y su familiar, no quería saber cómo le iría con sus parejas si se enteraban de esto. Tomo su ropa como sus [Sodes] y uso la _**[Tele transportación]**_ para ir a la habitacion del hotel donde se quedaba para tomar un baño

\- Más tarde ese día –

Issei estaba en la oficina de la directora puesto que luego de descansar un poco, estaba vestido un traje negro con zapatos juego, camisa blanca y corbata roja

\- Bueno, es hora de irme – Dijo el castaño

\- Ise – Dijo Minori afligida

\- Sabes que piensa al respecto la academia sobre mi transferencia y desgraciadamente no puedo dejar mi vida en Kuoh por motivos personales – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¿Quién eres realmente? – Pregunto Gen

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta? – Respondió el castaño

\- Tu fuerza, tus conocimientos militares, tu mentalidad táctica, tu habilidad de combate, el cómo te desenvolviste en la prueba del poste y puedes usar magia a ese nivel...eso no lo hace un chico normal. Que la academia ganara el festival fue por que el 90% del crédito es tuyo – Dijo el [Maken Blacksmith]

\- Si es el caso, el chico es de [Fenrir] - Decía Minori

\- ¡¿[Fenrir]?...¡¿Te refieres al mítico y despiadado grupo mercenario, el [Escuadron Fenrir]?! – Exclamo el rubio sorprendido

\- Pero aun si vencer a Espada y a los otros 3 [pilares de Tenbi], a [Kamigari], a Takeru Yamato, resistir el poder doloso de Aki y Haruko corrompido por Yamato...y matar a un ser como Yamata no Orochi...¿no eres un soldado cualquiera de [Fenrir], cierto? – Pregunto seriamente la peli purpura

En ese momento los de [Maken-ki] como las de [Venus] Tomiko y Aki que buscaban a Issei siendo que la madre de esta vino de improvisto puesto que queria conocer a su futuro hijo en ley. Demitra les había dicho dónde estaba por lo que corrieron para entrar cuando el castaño iba a hacer una revelación impactante. Cuando abrieron las puertas...

\- Tienes razón, Minori - Dijo el castaño - No soy un soldado normal de [Fenrir]...- Respondió el chico

(Tema de Fondo: Black Lagoon Op)

\- Entonces... - Decía Gen y Akaya ansiosos para que viera como el castaño pone su mano izquierda en su mano derecha para quitar un parche mostrando su mayor orgullo

\- Dejen que me presente correctamente soy el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken], [Nanto Rokuseiken], [Taizan Tenrou Ken] y 2° comandante del [Escuadrón Fenrir]: el [Divino Destructor Shiva] Issei Hyodo – Dijo el castaño dejando a los presentes como a los que entraron con la mandíbula en el suelo, metafóricamente hablando, mientras empiezan a temblar

\- ¡No puede ser verdad! – Decía Aki impactada y negando lo que habia escuchado

\- ¡¿Te enamoraste del terrible 2° comandante del [Escuadrón Fenrir], Aki-chan?! – Exclamo la matriarca Nijou, que era una versión madura de su madre con unos pechos casi tan grandes como los de su hija, impactada

\- Kodama…¿Qué es el [Escuadron Fenrir]? – Pregunto la Himegami mayor a su hija

\- Es un grupo de mercenarios que tiene la fama de ser soldados sanguinarios, despiadados, crueles y con falta de empatía que matan mujeres, hombres, ancianos y niños por igual. Debido a esto, se les ha formado una terrible y temible reputación. Se dice que se les entrena para ser unas máquinas de matar a sangre fría – Respondió la Himegami menor sudando a frio – En especial el [Divino Destructor Shiva] es el más temido por matar a un millar de soldados a mano limpia –

\- Entonces él… - Decía la rubia mayor con los ojos abiertos y señalando al chico

\- Si, él es ese terrible y sanguinario guerrero – Respondió la rubia menor frunciendo el ceño

\- Ise/Hyodo…¡¿es parte de ese grupo tan terrible?! – Exclamaron [Maken-ki]

\- ¡¿E-E-Eres el [Divino Destructor Shiva]?! – Exclamaron [Venus]

\- No puedo creerlo, I-kun…¡¿Es el [Divino destructor Shiva]?! – Decía Haruko cayendo de rodillas sin poder asimiliar lo que decía el castaño

\- No es cierto…no puede ser cierto – Decía Love tapándose la boca con ambas manos

\- No es todo, eres del [Hokuto Soke] y el [Sekiryuutei] poseedor de la [Longunis], [Boosted Gear] que tiene sellado dentro al legendario [Welsh Dragon], el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo – Dijo el comandante de [Venus]

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto el [Divino Destructor Shiva]

\- Por que investigue sobre el guantelete que usas en la mano izquierda-

\- Tienes una papa caliente de boca...y no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato, o en tu caso, al imbécil -

Al oír eso, algunos estaban impactados y otros no sabían que de hablaban los mayores, sin embargo las Himegami se quedaron asombradas, siendo que Kodam entendería porque reacciono su cuerpo al sentir la presencia del castaño

\- ¡¿ERES EL [SEKIRYUUTEI]?! – Exclamaron los que saben del mundo sobrenatural

\- ¿El [Sekiryuutei]? – Preguntaron los más jóvenes completamente ignorantes del tema

\- Es uno de los dos [Dragones Celestiales] que es temido Por los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y los Demonios así como en todas las Mitologías y Razas, por sus poderes Destructivos que se dicen que son capaces de sobrepasar a los Dioses - Respondió Yatsune

[Tu eres la hija de Yamata no Orochi...a quien me enfrente muchos siglos antes de la guerra de las facciones, pensando que eras tu padre]

\- Si, aún recuerdo eso – Dijeron Yatsune

\- Mi madre estuvo a punto de morir a manos de ese dragón si no fuera por Crom Crauch-dono – Dijo Kodama

\- El tío Crom me confundió con mi padre – Comento Yatsune – Por eso me ayudo -

\- ¿Entonces eres es el [Sekiryuutei] y del [Hokuto Soke]? – Pregunto Minori - ¿Que otra clase de poderes estos ocultando? – pregunto sarcásticamente

*Su padre es el original [Divino Destructor Shiva] y su madre era la original [Minerva]* Dijo una voz para que todos vieran a…

\- ¡Ohyama-sensei! – Exclamaron los presentes - ¡¿Espere dijo que los legendarios maestros eran de [Fenrir]?! – preguntaron impresionados

\- Si, Issei tiene un linaje tanto guerrero como militar – Dijo el castaño de kimono

\- Ten tu pago y vete – Dijo la peli purpura para darle la espalda al castaño pero noto como derramaba lagrimas – Eres un peligro para la academia -

\- De acuerdo, adiós – Respondió el castaño tomando el maletín del pago para revisarlo e irse – Si vas a hacer que me olviden, al menos mantén el recuerdo de mis padres vivos en este pequeño paraíso -

\- No…snif…sob….me lo tienes…snif…que decir – Comento la directora sollozando

\- Adiós a todos, cuiden este lugar…pero sobre todos cuídense – Se despidió Issei para al salir del edificio de la academia todo los alumnos aplaudiendo con lágrimas en los ojos para que este siguiera a la salida mientras todos regresaban a sus rutinas

*Espera Ise* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a Haruko, Aki, Love y Yatsune

\- ¿Qué pasa chicas? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¡Queremos que te quedes! – Exclamaron las 4 chicas sorprendiendo al chico

\- Lo lamento pero como dije tengo motivos personales por los cuales debo volver a Kuoh – Dijo el último miembro del [Hokuto Souke] de esta era

\- Es por Medaka-san y esas chicas ¿cierto? – Pregunto Haruko

\- Si, es por ellas – Respondió Issei

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? – Pregunto Aki – Es solo tu prometida, puedes estar en [Tenbi] e ir a verla en vacaciones – comento la enfermera siendo apoyada por las demás

\- El deber de un esposo es estar al lado de su esposa, Aki – Respondió el castaño

\- Entonces…- Decia Love sacando una conclusión

– Medaka-chan es una de mis dos esposas – Dijo el castaño enseñando dos años de bodas, uno en cada mano

\- ¡¿Dos esposas?! – Exclamaron las chicas

\- ¡La bigamia y poligamia está prohibidas en Japón! – Exclamo Haruko

\- Me case en el extranjero con ellas y tengo un permiso especial – Explico el chico – También estoy comprometido con Akeno y Rias además de que tengo a varias chicas que son mi familia y me esperan en casa – para irse dejando en shock a las 4 mujeres

\- Sala de reuniones del consejo estudiantil – 4:50

Serafall llego en un círculo mágico que no estaba con su rostro o actitud alegre y juguetona de siempre, en cambio tenía un rostro de enojo y decepción. Cuando su hermana se acercó a ella…

 _ **¡PAF!**_

Le volteo la cara de una bofetada reacia sorprendiendo a los siervos de la heredera Sitri como a esta puesto que ella jamás le levantó la mano en su corta vida

\- Sona Sitri no puedo creer lo que hiciste a las personas de esta academia – Dijo la Maou - Me tienes decepcionada… ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a tales extremos solo por un estúpido puesto? – recordando lo que paso hace una semana

Flashback

Serafall entro a su nuevo hogar sumamente molesta luego de que recibió una llamada cuando se terminaba de instalar y con ayuda de Yoruka como de Kuroka pintaba su cuarto que le informaban lo que paso a Sona. Cuando vio a Medaka, furiosa fue contra la chica puesto que le dio una verdadera paliza a su hermana como a sus siervos al punto de mandarlos a la sala de traumatología y a terapia intensiva. Tanta era su furia que no noto a Sirzechs y a Sayla

\- TU... ¡TU LASTIMASTE A SO-TAN Y A SUS SIERVOS!... ¡VOY A HACERTE PAGAR POR ELLO! – Exclamaba la Maou siendo sujetada por el pelirrojo y su esposa

\- Serafall-sama, cálmese, aunque me duela decirlo – Dijo Rias - ¡Sona se lo merecía! -

\- ¡¿De qué lado estas?! – Bramo la morena de ojos lilas furiosa

\- Pensé que llegaría este momento – Dijo Medaka entregándole un dossier

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto la Maou ya más calmada

\- En este informe viene todo lo que planeo Sona Sitri luego de perder la elección y todos los reportes de lo que hizo – Respondió Medaka - Tomo el mando como presidenta. Momo Hanaki, Yura Tsubasa y Tomoe Meguri atacaron a Yuri Katase, Rina Murayama y Aika Kiryuu, mis funcionarias, mandándolas a terapia intensiva. Se volvió una tirana. Destrozo la [Medaka Box], una herramienta importante del consejo estudiantil. Impuso una dictadura, todos aquellos que se oponían a ella eran golpeados, intimido a los maestros y otras cosas más que hicieron ver a Pinochet, Mussolini y Hittler como niños. Esto ya lo tenía planeado desde hace un año, solo esperaba a que me fuera de la academia o me ausentara -

\- No puedo creer que Sona-chan haya hecho estas barbaries – Dijo la morena de coletas consternada mientras se sentaba con ayuda de Rias y Akeno

\- Desgraciadamente Serafall-san, todo lo que viene ahí es verdad – Dijo la Kurokami – Ahí viene testimonios y fotos de las secuelas que dejaron su crueldad. Al ver esto no tuve opción más que aplicar mano dura, sé que esa molesta pero es por su bien, así aprendería que hay límites que ni ella puede cruzar

\- Conmigo trato de usar agua bendita cuando quise hacerla entrar en razón – Comento Rias dejando aún más impactada y triste a la Sitri mayor

Fin del Flashback

\- Sona-sama hizo lo que ella creyó que era mejor – Dijo el [Peón] Sitri

\- ¡Aun así no era la manera! – Exclamo la Sitri mayor

\- Hice todo eso por que como maneja la academia Medaka Kurokami no me parece la forma adecuada – Dijo la Sitri menor

\- Simplemente no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar de tus labios – Dijo la Maou enojada - Nuestros padres no están nada contentos -

\- ¿Q-Que dijeron? – Pregunto la morena de lentes puesto que a la única cosa que ella le temía era a sus progenitores

\- Hablaran contigo cuando vengan a Kuoh para discutir con Ise-kun sobre nuestro compromiso – Respondió la morena de coletas haciendo palidecer a su Imotou

\- ¿Nuestro compromiso? – Pregunto la Sitri menor al reaccionar a las ultimas palabras de su Onee-sama

\- Si, me comprometí con Ise-kun hace unas semanas y mis padres vendrán a confirmar la unión -

\- P-P-Pero Serafall-sama – Decía la [Reina] Sitri - ¿Cómo se pudo comprometer con un simple humano?

\- ¿El que puede ofrecerle, a usted, la [Maou Leviatán]? – Pregunto Momo confundida

\- Ise-chan no es un simple humano – Respondió molesta la mencionada - No se atrevan a hablar así él. Se ganó mi corazón además él me ve como Serafall y no como la [Maou] más el bonus de que es el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken], [Nanto Rokuseiken] y del [Taizan Tenrou Ken] como es el [Divino Destructor Shiva]. Aunque para mí todo eso viene a segundo término, lo amo y nada va a cambiar digan lo que digan – finalizo dejando pasmados a los Sitri

\- Cuarto del Hotel de Fenrir – Día de la reunión – 6:50 pm –

El castaño despertó poco a poco para ver el reloj observando como ya era el día del congreso de las 3 facciones y la hora, por lo que la reunión debe estar realizándose en este momento, intento levantarse pero…

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Preguntaba el castaño puesto que sentía como no podía mover ni un musculo

[Compañero parece que no te recuperaras del todo, dudo que puedas ir a la reunión] Dijo el dragón [Estuviste en coma varios días y apenas despertaste pero aun así no estas optimas condiciones]

(Lo se Ddraig, lo se…por eso tengo el plan B) Pensó el castaño para que con esfuerzos sacara su celular y contactara Reiri que trajo el [Nitronix]

\- ¿Esta listo comandante? – Pregunto la morena mientras que Aine, Yurishia y Hayuru lo amarraron a la cama como pusieron barreras anti ruido y de camuflaje

\- Si, no lo inyectes en porciones, así me vas a matar… hazlo de golpe – Indico el castaño

\- Pero señor, si lo hago, el dolor será insoportable – Dijo la líder de las [Asuras]

\- ¡Solo hazlo! – Exclamo el castaño para que le fuera administrado el suero por lo que las venas del cuerpo del chico brillaron de color verde para que empezara de un momento a otro a convulsionarse como nunca lo había hecho antes. Sentía como 100 000 cuchillos al rojo vivo se hundían hasta sus huesos al mismo tiempo

Ese era el precio que tenia que pagar para poder ir a la reunion y ayudar a su amada Rias Gremory, como asegurarse que su mal presentimiento no fuera a suceder

Samurai X – Dame!

 ***Musica***

Se ve una vista aérea de la [Academia Tenbi] para pasar a la [Cuidad de Kuoh]

 **Machijuu dokodemo uso bakari**

 **Hyakunen mae kara shouchi da yo**

 **Imasara akikan keru kurai dare demo dekiru**

Se ve a [Maken-ki] haciendo su trabajo de día para que pase otra escena donde Medaka hace papeleo y se vuelve noche dejando ver a como el grupo Gremory hace su trabajo de proteger la cuidad al luchar con un demonio renegado

 **Ai wa nagusame no**

 **Dougu nanka ja nain da shi**

 **DAME DAME DAME de dame na hito ne**

 **Ittai nani wo yatteru no?**

 **Un janai tsuki janai**

 **Motto jitsuryoku misete**

 **DAME DAME DAME ne onna wa mou**

 **Sonna otoko ja kanjinai**

 **Itsu datte KURA KURA to kisou na hodo**

 **Otoko ni natte choudai**

Se ve en un fondo negro y aguamarina levemente iluminado la imagen de Issei para que gire dejando ver la imagen de Medaka

Se ve como un paraguas tradicional japonés gira dejando ver los momentos que Issei ha pasado con sus parejas y su familia

 ***Musica***

 **Hito wa dare demo kizutsuite**

 **Ookiku naru mono deshou?**

 **Taoretemo mata haiagaru**

 **Sore demo dame nara sono toki**

 **Atashi ga dakishimete ageru kara**

 **Ii ja nai no yo**

Se ve nuevamente el fondo dejando ver a unas sombras, los integrantes del sequito de Rias Gremory, la habitantes de la [Residencia Hyodo], [Maken-ki], [Venus], los [4 pilares de Tenbi], Gen, Akaya, Minori, Tomiko y Aki

 **DAME DAME DAME de dame na hito ne**

 **Ittai nani wo yatteru no?**

 **Kono tsugi wa tsuyoi toko**

 **Motto kicchiri misete**

 **DAME DAME DAME ne onna wa mou**

 **Sonna otoko ja horenai yo**

 **Itsu datte KURA KURA to kisou na hodo**

 **Otoko ni natte choudai**

Se ve nuevamente el paraguas pero con las imágenes de los momentos que ha pasado Issei en [Tenbi] y con [Maken-ki]

Al final aparece una rubia parecida a Kodama que mueve en mechón de su cabello que se encontraba en su cara mientras que su cabello se ondea con el viento para ver la entrada de la [Academia Tenbi] donde todos los guerreros de la escuela la esperan e Issei le da una leve sonrisa para ir al encuentro

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Hasta aquí dejamos el capítulo de hoy como ven se desarollaron las peleas de Issei contra Takeru y Yamato**_

 _ **Dejen su comentario, publicación, recomendación, etc.**_

 _ **PERO TODO CON RESPETO PUESTO QUE YO PIDO RESPETO PARA MIS LECTORES COMO PARA MI PERSONA. DE LA CRITICA AL INSULTO HAY UNA LINEA MUY DELGADA, NO LO OLVIDEN…Y TENGAN CUIDADO CON ELLO**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante y espero que me apoyen como lo han hecho con los demás fics**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	9. Chapter 9

Cachorros, esto se sucito de ultimo momento.

Les tengo una mala noticia, tendre que dejar el Fanfiction por un tiempo.

El motivo es por que me encuentro en una situacion delicada de caracter personal y por muchas razones, se ha agravado. Un 90% es culpa mia. Y ahora tengo que arreglarlo

Si les tengo que dar una fecha es que estare fuera por lo menos...2 años en adelante.

Me disculpo por aquellos que esperaba los capitulos de mis fic

Otra cosa, no los dare en adopcion para que no me los pidan puesto que me tuve que matar el coco para crearlo y que venga otro que tome mi idea. Pues no

De antemano me disculpo y espero que comprendan, si no. que se le va a hacer

Es todo, hasta la proxima publicacion

Soy Zerokaien

3...

2...

1...

Y estamos fuera


End file.
